Un ingeniero en Equestria
by Xel Naga 00
Summary: Hay cosas en el universo que es mejor dejar como están. Hay secretos que pueden cambiarlo todo y destruir la paz y felicidad de los inocentes. Hay pecados demasiado grandes para dejar sin castigo y almas mansillas que han de ser liberadas de su tormento. Y en una nota del personal si se quiere morir de la risa en mi intento de realizar un crossover mediana mente aceptable.
1. Prologo

**_Antes de comenzar esto es un FanFiction no soy dueño de Starcraft ni de My Little Poni ambos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores Blizzard Entertainment y HASBRO por este medio ago. De su entender que esto lo ago. Por diversión sin planes de lucro así mismo en esta historia pueden aparecer personajes de otras historias del fandom y ya se a hablado con sus respectivos autores para solicitar permiso para el uso de dichos temas cuando den el visto bueno procederé a mencionarlos y a ser los pertinentes refutaciones para que personaje se integra y de la historia que la extraigo para mi uso en este crossover me falto algo que mencionar?. A si la crítica la critica constructiva siempre será apreciada._**

 ** _En proceso de rescritura_**

Un ingeniero en Equestria

Prologo

Esto debe ser la broma mas grande del universo no puede ser real que han hecho esas fueron mis primeras palabras una ves que a vía vuelto a ser consiente del mundo a mi alrededor, mi laboratorio en XT39323 un planetoide que se avía aliado con el Protectorado Umojano.

Pero dado que las constantes instrucciones del Dominio por las alegaciones del auto proclamado Emperador Arcturus Mengsk para gobernar a todos los Terran, nos a echo tomar medidas para mantener nuestra independencia.

La influencia intrusiva por parte del Dominio es evidente en el área de investigación y desarrollo científico, donde los laboratorios ocultos y la omisión de información no son opciones, sino normas.

El ambiente de trabajo asemeja a una fortaleza y la obsesión con los secretos son un precio pequeño para la oportunidad de investigar aquí.

Apenas unas horas antes aviamos logrado alcanzar la estabilización de reactor cristalice por fin teníamos un motor que nos permitiría alcanzar la tierra en un año después de la amansa de la Dirección de Tierra Unida en pesamos en un método de para igualar e impedir que se volviera a repetir lo de ase unos años con el ataque indiscriminado a centros de población civil.

Nuestra satisfacción duro poco una hora mas tarde comenzaron las torretas defensivas a abrir fuego contra un objeto en la orbita del planeta no sabíamos si eran los Protoss o los Zerg.

No podíamos creer o no queríamos creer que era un crucero del Dominio que nos estaba atacando y estaba lanzando capsulas de descenso orbital a una de las instalaciones mas secretas que los Terran contaban pero eso no importaba mas la situación estaba degradando a un campo de batalla tras cada segundo que pasaba se nos ordeno a resguardar la investigación y destruir el prototipo y evacuar inmediata mente pero el asunto no fue como planeamos en ninguna medida cuerpos sangre y muertos por doquier y luego empeoro algo paso en la contención de los especímenes Zerg y fueron liberados en el subnivel y no tardaron en a ser estragos en toda la instalación el echo que no pudiéramos movernos tan rápido gracias al daño que avía recibido la instalación desde la nave que nos estaba constante mente bombardeando no hiso mucha mella en el Zerg para seguir casando a los que no se movían lo suficiente mente rápido y legos de ellos a penas aviamos pasado la tercera puerta blindada del ala este que conectaba con el núcleo central de laboratorio cuando aviamos oído disparos y un silencio sepulcral poco después al principio pensamos que los Marines en la instalación avían podido repeler a sus atacantes la realidad fue muy lejos de eso al lograr anular los sierres de confinamiento de la puerta blindad nos encontramos con una esa macabra lo que parecía parte de tres tal vez cinco marines si la cantidad de armas y placas de identificación estaban en la ubicación a mitad del pasillo avían luchado asta su ultimo aliento contra lo que parecía Zarguezno en cantidad para superar a los marines cinco a uno pero era evidente que los cadáveres Zerg no avían sido toda la plantilla de casa también era evidente que los conductos de ventilación avían sido forzados desde dentro por algo mas grande que los Zarguezno y fuera lo que fuera no queríamos toparlo así que continuamos con nuestra travesía para recuperar la investigación y inutilizar el prototipo pero la suerte no nos acompaño mas primero fue Suarez un ingeniero en sistemas que avía logrado a ser funcionar tres IA en sincronía sin que se intentaran asimilar entre ellas lo que permitía al prototipo a ser los cálculos necesarios para el Motor de Transposición no fuera en sobrecarga cuando comenzara a ser la transposición y pudiéramos llegar a destino en una sola pieza pero lo que nos estaba asechando no le importaba quienes éramos para el solo éramos la presa y el cazador apenas cinco minutos avían pasado desde que aviamos dejado el anterior campo de batalla y ocurrió surgiendo de detrás de un montículo de restos del techo, emergió un Hidralisco que lanzo una andanada de púas que era del tamaño del antebrazo de Suarez cuando el sonido horrible de liquido derramando contra el suelo del pasillo comenzó sentí que mi sangre fue remplazado con hielo en mis venas cuando Susana comenzó a gritar pues era quien se avía quedado mas rezagada por recoger las placas de identificación de los Marines y apenas avía ingresado al centro de conexión entre laboratorios y almacenes del ala cuando Suarez avía colapsado por las heridas que le avían infringido el alienígena apenas segundos antes pero lo siguiente que ocurrió no pudimos anticiparlo ni prepáranos para lo que ocurrirá un grito de los restante cuatros miembros del proyecto fue todo lo que sonó antes que el Hidralisco se avía lanzado asía adelante y con unas de sus guadañas como manos le arrebato la cabeza de Susana, a vía cercenado limpiamente la cabeza del resto del cuerpo no se si fue una suerte o algo mas moviendo los hilos del destino pero un modulo de inserción del dominio penetro por donde el agujero que se encontraba sobre el montículo del área donde a vía emergido el Zerg avía ingresado pero las cosas no fueron por ese camino el organismo alienígena se percato al momento que avían egresado al área y se volvió a asía los recién llegados para evaluar la amenaza y su reacción fue instantánea antes de siquiera avían terminado de desalojar su transporte las púas del Hidralisco avían comenzado a viajar asía los marines del Dominio y cayeron dos mas por las púas que avían perforado las viseras de los trajes bajándoles casi instantáneamente el resto de los marines no se izo esperar y comenzó la retribución con sus propias púas de los rifles empalador C-14 en automático lo malo ocurrió inmediata mente después de que comenzara el asalto de los marines. Los Zarguesnos comenzaron a emerger de diferentes aéreas del complejo y atacar a los agresores del Hidralisco en el proceso perdí al resto del equipo quienes eran Dimitri y Alex dejándome completa mente solo en esta pesadilla.

Como pude logre esconderme detrás de uno de los contenedores de suministros para los laboratorios mientras ocurría la masacre a mi alrededor cuando final mente el ruido seso me deslice lo mas silencioso que pude para no alterar el silencio que se avía instado ase apenas unos minutos en el área pero lo que vi fue algo salido de mis perores pesadillas el resto de mi equipo avía sido despedazado junto con los marines del Dominio junto con casi todos los Zarguesnos y el Hidralisco habían caído también pero aun avía un puñado de los Zarguesnos en las inmediaciones pensé que ese seria mi fin pero nuevamente algo que no puedo explicar ocurrió comenzaron a en volverse en capullos para que propósito me era desconocido y no tenia intenciones de averiguarlo así que comencé un rodeo tan legos como me fuera posible para no perturbar los capullos.

El laboratorio en que había pasado los últimos 15 años de mi vida en este complejo primero como investigador y luego mas tarde como desarrollo habían competido por reconocimiento y el apoyo para realizar mis propias investigaciones para lograr avances desvelar misterios del cosmos y crear los avances que nos permitirían sobrevivir pero a hora estaba corriendo por mi vida atreves del complejo para llegar a la investigación de mi equipo y la mía, para asegurar el prototipo pero no tenia medios para salir de este lugar con vida lo savia bien el echo que había sobrevivido tanto se encontraba mas allá de mi.

Dicen que la necesidad es la madre de la invención y en ese momento no lo dude ni un poco después de lograr de recuperar la investigación me dispuse a realizar la mayor estupidez de mi vida en mi defensa diré cuando es entre morir y vivir la segunda opción parece la mas fácil.

Después de a ver requisado un viejo chasis VCE T-280 avía comenzado el arduo trabajo de desensamblar el prototipo y transportarlo a uno de los almacenes del laboratorios donde se avía guardado una nave de transporte que seria parte de las pruebas de campo del nuevo motor para saber que tan confiable será pero dadas las circunstancias seria mi medio de huida si no me mataba dado que no tenia ni idea de como volar esta cosa mucho menos como operarlo correcta mente. Afortunadamente le avían integrado un IA para no exponer a un piloto a las pruebas iníciales.

Casi diecisiete horas después de que avía comenzado el asalto del Dominio había cesado todo indicio de que las torretas estuvieran funcionando pero esas no fueron las buenas noticias al parecer alguien había accesado a la red de defensa de la instalación y estaba buscando a los sobrevivientes.

No les tomo mucho dar con la sección en la que estaba pero me las avía ingeniado para anular los protocolos de seguridad y sellar el laboratorio savia a ciencia cierta que no ganaría mucho tiempo ya que con la red de defensa a su disposición podrían sortear mis manipulaciones sin que pudiera a ser mucho pero esperaba que en el tiempo que habían tomado en toda la batalla por la instalación que lo que estuvieran asiendo lo Zerg hubiera terminado ya pero trabajar bajo esa su poción podría ser peligroso y no podía permitirme que ni la investigación ni el prototipo cayeran en manos del Dominio así que acelere la instalación del nuevo motor y omití algunos protocolos de seguridad mas tarde me enteraría que la avía jodido de manera seria.


	2. CAPITULO 1 LA PARTIDA

**_Antes de comenzar esto es un FanFiction no soy dueño de Starcraft ni de My Little Poni ambos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores Blizzard Entertainment y HASBRO por este medio ago. De su entender que esto lo ago. Por diversión sin planes de lucro así mismo en esta historia pueden aparecer personajes de otras historias del fandom y ya se a hablado con sus respectivos autores para solicitar permiso para el uso de dichos temas cuando den el visto bueno procederé a mencionarlos y a ser los pertinentes refutaciones para que personaje se integra y de la historia que la extraigo para mi uso en este crossover me falto algo que mencionar?. A si la crítica la critica constructiva siempre será apreciada._**

 ** _Se busca editor_**

CAPITULO 1 LA PARTIDA

Momento de despegar avía preparado todo lo mejor que pude pero aun así no avía sido lo suficiente mente rápido los marines avían llegado al área del laboratorio y traían una fiesta con los Zerg que era mas que suficiente para ser escuchado en todo el complejo, así como los reiterados intentos de abrir las puertas por la fuerza, estoy seguro que antes de despegar oí la detonación de una carga de incumplimiento que seria necesario después de a ver destrozado los cierres hidráulicos para que no pudieran abrir la puerta sola mente por apretar un botón, así como a ver soldado las juntas de enganche al marco exterior y interior no era para nada bonito, no en serio era mas feo que pegarle a dios. Si alguno de mis profesores me hubiera visto a ser esa soldadura me hubiera usado como aun saco de boxeo.

No a vía siquiera alegado del laboratorio cuando comenzaron las descargas de las baterías láser desde la nave del Dominio para a ver sido un crucero de batalla estaba dedicando muy poca capacidad destructiva en mi y estaba muy agradecido de aquello pero el echo que al parecer se estaba centrando en la recuperación de científicos y proyectos desde las instalaciones mientras mantenía a los Zerg de a ser pedazos a todos en el puerto improvisado no me dejaba de dar vueltas en la cabeza (Si nos hubiéramos quedado atrás y no hubiéramos intentado la recuperación de los datos y la limpieza del proyecto pudiéramos estar todos vivos aun que fuera como presos del Dominio) ese pensamiento mientras la Ayudante volaba lo mas rápido que podía empujar el transporte mientras volaba lo mas cerca del suelo para poder mitigar su huella del radar de la nave capital.

Apenas conseguimos la distancia del alcance de las armas de la nave capital y comenzamos el asenso tan rápido que pensé que me desmayaría por las fuerzas G implicadas pero afortunada mente la IA pareció recordar que avía un pasajero junto con ella y estabilizo el asenso en un vector y una aceleración mas aceptable para mi cuerpo eso solo duro asta que comenzaron las animas a disparar sobre nosotros no avía ávido advertencia alguna antes de que nos impactara el misil y los cañones láser alcanzaran el motor izquierdo pero no fue un daño incapacitarte por el momento pero lo seria en el momento que entráramos en la atmosfera planetaria que al parecer era la idea de los pilotos de los cazas pero no contaban que estuviera dispuesto a ser un salto a siegas en esa condición savia bien que las posibilidades de acabar perdido eran altas pero no avía llegado tan legos para dejar que todo el sacrificio y esfuerzo se perdiera simplemente por no arriesgarme.

-Carlos- Ayudante comenzar secuencia de salto ejecutar en cuanto este cargado.

-IA- Comenzando preparación de motor de transposición comenzando secuencia ADVERTENCIA la posibilidad de acabar mas allá de los sistemas cartografiados es del setenta y nueve porciento posibles daños estructurales pueden causar fallas cat.

-Carlos- Cállate, ejecuta se bien los riesgos pero no podemos permitir que el prototipo caiga en manos del Dominio ejecuta la orden.

-AI- Secuencia de salto comenzada cinco… cuatro… tres… dos… uno… salto.

Así como el espacio alrededor de la nave parecía detenerse congelado en el tiempo y se formaba un túnel de relámpagos al rededor de la nave que la succiono a velocidades imposibles para los motores de la misma.

Fue cuando sobrevino el desastre tal como advirtió la ayudante que controlaba la nave un subida de tención en el motor dañado nos obligaba a salir del espacio de transposición antes de tiempo aunque habíamos salido de Ftl. Antes de completar la secuencia de recorrido del motor lo cual causo varias cosas el sistema primero de energía se a vía acumulada en el relé principal lo que provocó una descarga masiva al resto de sistemas y dado los daños que a vía recibido el motor.

La red de seguridad de la nave trato de recompensar en automático por una de las subrutinas de la IA lo que nos salvo de a ver implosionado pero al a serlo ejecuto los protocolos de eyección de emergencia del motor dañado pero los daño que nos a habían causado eran mas extensos en los sistemas emergencias, lo que provoco que no todos los pernos explosivos detonaran en la área afectada lo que nos dejo con un serio problema el modulo del motor aun estaba sobrecargado y aun viajaba con nosotros.

Y no sabíamos cuando iba a detonar ni cuanto resistirían las líneas de combustible que eran las áreas donde a habían fallado los pernos tras correr un análisis de área atreves del sistema de la nave no podía anular los sistemas desde la entrada de la computadora de vuelo así que me dirigí a la ala de ingeniera de la nave en un intento de realizar una desconexión manual pero decirlo y a serlo son cosas diferentes aquel paseo ya parecía que me había subido a un autobús en una de las colonias exteriores y el conductor era ex transportista de ganado y la carretera a vía sido bombardeado desde la órbita.

El nuevo motor tenia una peculiaridad que no abismos notado mientras lo desarrolla vamos, causado por el abandono de Ftl. A vía puesto el motor en un ciclo de retro alimentación lo que a vía causado la sobrecarga inicial que era el mismo motivo por el cual aun no detonaba el motor dado que le estaban extrayendo la energía desde el mismo, cosa que ara ajeno total mente para mí no, por primera vez en el ultimo día me sentí demasiado tranquilo y en paz como si fuera una alarma de alerta que el desastre se acercaba.

Cuando final mente logre realizar un puente entre los circuitos dañados y la computadora a habían pasado 5 minutos y tras su ejecución un golpe seguido de un temblor anunciaba que la detonación a vía ocurrido pero para mi suerte la detonación del motor sobre cargado no se hiso esperar mas que unos pocos segundos y la onda de impactó nos alcanzó apenas una fracción después lo que provoco incendios en la área previamente dañada y sacando de fase el reactor del motor lo que provocó que comenzará una reacción en cadena en el núcleo cristalico que empezó casi al instante lo que me llevo hacer la purga del reactor y con ello me dejo varado en aquella sección de la galaxia sin un medio para regresar a espacio conocido y solo un motor para impulsar la nave me vi obligado a aterrizar en el sistema mas ser cano con un planeta adecuado y rezar que se hallaran los recursos necesarios para realizar las reparaciones pertinentes así que solicite.

-Carlos- Ayudante comienza a escáner el área local en busca de un planeta adecuado para aterrizar y dime donde estamos con referencia al espacio conocido. (Tenía esperanza que nos encontrábamos cerca de territorio conocido y podría lanzar una bolla de rescate el espacio para alertar alguna patrulla de rescate)

-IA- Comenzando escáner espere por favor... Cinco sistemas estelares localizados Tres inalcanzables en las condiciones actuales de los Dos restantes viables ningún dato referente para los sistemas en la locación al alcance. El escáner muestra que uno de los sistemas es rico en minerales raros y con solo trazas mínimas Degas vespeno en la atmósfera una evaluación sobre terreno seria necesarias para lograr una estimaciones mas precisas.

-Carlos- Así que es un planeta viable?

-IA- Múltiples explosiones piro plásticas en todo el sistema se recomienda no aterrizar en ellos asta que se realicen las reparaciones necesarias.

-Carlos- ok es un no y no estamos cerca de casa entonces que me puedes decir del sistema dos?

-IA- Sistema dos se detecta traza de elementos base se estima que hay un mundo de tipo jardín y pueden sustentar formas complejas de vida en el sistema.

Se detectan trazas de minerales y gas vespeno en depósitos medios y pequeños.

-Carlos- Supongo que será nuestro nuevo hogar asta que repare la nave y sustituya los componentes dañados y reconstruya el núcleo del motor de transposición.

Ayudante traza curso al planeta con mayor viabilidad de albergar vida cuanto tiempo se estima nuestra llegada?

-IA- Calculando... Tiempo estimado de 90 horas.

-IA- ADVERTENCIA daño en el sistema de soporte de vida activándose unidades auxiliares falla en la unidad secundaria de soporte de vida auto evaluación en progreso.

-IA- Muestran múltiples incumplimientos en los tanques de reciclaje y almacenamiento.

-IA- Inicializando tanques de reserva de reserva tiempo estimado de duración 60 horas antes de agotarse.

-Carlos-Genial simplemente genial Ayudante comienza el trazado de salto de transposición para el sistema dos apaga toda no función vital y re dirige toda la energía al motor espero que las baterías y el motor restante puedan proporcionarle suficiente energía.

Nunca se pensó ni se diseño para trabajar con fuentes de energía que no fueran reactores pero siempre ay una primera ves para todo afortunada mente 4.5 Unidades Astronómicas de distancia del planeta en cuestión era relativamente una corta distancia para los estándares de viajes espaciales en la actualidad lo que logró que fuera rápidamente calculado y trazado una ruta por el espacio de transposición asta la orbita del planeta y me prepare para un viaje movido pero no estaba preparado para lo que ocurrió en el momento que entramos en el espacio de transposición y el echo de estrellarme contra los controles y el timón de la nave no ayudo mucho cuando comenzaron a sonar las alarmas yaqué me avía quedado inconsciente cuando llegamos a la órbita del planeta que mas tarde conocería como Equis y mientras nuestra orbita decrecía y inevitablemente la gravedad del planeta seria la ganadora.

No preciso en que momento llegamos al planeta pues cuando desperté por las sacudidas al ingresar a la atmósfera superior en una inclinación tal que lo primero que vi después de pasar los cúmulos de nubes era un bosque y un valle. El intente maniobrar la nave pero con la falta de conocimientos de como operar la nave me hiso errar el Valle y irme directo al bosque.

Ajeno a mi en el Valle que acababa de sobrepasar un grupo de potrancas desde una casita elevada entre manzanos fueron sorprendidas por el estruendo y el espectáculo de humo que provoque al caer hacía el bosque fronterizo de la comunidad y al mismo tiempo otro grupo de ponis como se auto reconocerían en un momento futuro desde un balcón del castillo en las afueras de la ciudad observo el fenómeno astrológico que a vía provocado que durante un momento riba liso con la luz emitida por su estrella mientras esta trazaba su recorrido crepuscular y daba paso a la noche y las estrellas.

Al mismo tiempo yo tocaba tierra o mejor dicho abría un surco en el bosque a unos 2 kilómetros de un afloramiento mineral y en las cercanías del mismo un pantano que tenia bolsas de gas vespeno atrapadas bajo su superficie lamentable mente me a vía metido en medio de uno de los lugares mas peligrosos de este planeta.


	3. CAPITULO 2 Una carta y Una Manada de

_**Antes de comenzar esto es un FanFiction no soy dueño de Starcraft ni de My Little Poni ambos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores Blizzard Entertainment y HASBRO por este medio ago. De su entender que esto lo ago. Por diversión sin planes de lucro así mismo en esta historia pueden aparecer personajes de otras historias del fandom y ya se a hablado con sus respectivos autores para solicitar permiso para el uso de dichos temas cuando den el visto bueno procederé a mencionarlos y a ser los pertinentes refutaciones para que personaje se integra y de la historia que la extraigo para mi uso en este crossover me falto algo que mencionar?.**_ _ **A si la crítica la critica constructiva siempre será apreciada.**_

Especial caracteres: -Persona que habla-

* Telepática Comunicación *

/Pensamientos personales para uno solo/

(Acción)

CAPITULO 2 Una carta y Una Manada de que cosa?

CARTA

Estimada princesa Celestia hoy junto a mis amigas y Spike observamos un evento celestial intrigante dado que ocurrió antes de que la princesa Luna asumiera los cielos con su noche y sus maravillas. Un objeto que emulaba un cometa pero en medio del atardecer que dejo una cola de humo sobre Pineville así como un sonido de un relámpago y un resplandor que durante el momento que pasaba nos ha segado con una intensa luz antes de seguir su camino y provocar un fuerte estruendo en el bosque everfree.

Princesa Twilight Sparkle.

RESPUESTA

Estimada Twilight aunque no dudo de tus afirmaciones en cuanto a lo que observaron mi hermana Luna no tenía previsto ni pre agenda do ninguna lluvia de meteoritos en esta noche así mismo no detecte ninguna emanación mágica durante mi recorrido final del sol para hacer la entrega de los cielos a Luna para su labor así que es mi pensar que solo debió haber sido algún remanente de la última lluvia de estrellas que ocurrió y simplemente no se había precipitado hacia el planeta en ultima instancias hasta que su órbita se ha deteriorado lo suficiente para que la gravedad lo atrajera.

Pero si deseas una explicación más detallada te recomiendo que preguntes a mi hermana sobre el tema es su fascinación personal desde potranca estoy seguro que se sentirá encantado de darte una conferencia referente a los eventos astrológicos a usted y sus amigas.

PD. Le aré llegar a mi hermana la carta con su duda sobre eventos celestes diviértanse en su próxima pijamada recuerden cuidar a Luna aun es un poco solitaria apenas tiene algunas damas de la corte con las que se relacionar durante su vigilia.

Cuando término de a hacer la lectura de la contestación a su carta en la sala de los tronos paso a observar a sus escuchas pero salvó una mirada demasiado Pinkie compartió un acuerdo tácito que fue seguido por una cacofonía de gritos y un eep de Fluttershy por el giro de acontecimientos que parecía tan inofensivos en una primera instancia y a hora las habían subido al mismo barco de manera que dispusieron de su tiempo sin sus consentimientos y las ponían en una situación en la que ellas pensaban que rechazar tal comisión podría desencadenar el regresó de Nightmare Moon dado que la manera en que la princesa del sol lo exponía y su falta de amigos por la princesa de la noche era como ellas pensaban que fue la caída de Luna.

En otra locación unas organizaciones conocidas como las Cutie Mark Crusaders o CMC para abreviar estaban teniendo una conferencia de emergencia respecto al mismo tema que sus hermanas mayores.

Aunque sus Cutie Mark ya habían sido definidas hace algún tiempo ya la aventura y la curiosidad las habían definido cómo exploradores y descubridores.

Y dado que se trataba de un evento tan nuevo ir a explorar y descubrir que es era demasiado tentador pero estaba el asunto de sus hermanas mayores que desde que habían conseguido su Cutie Mark se hallarse en un estado de vigilancia constante por los miembros de las Mane Six como la gran mayoría de Ecuestrita se refiere a los ex portadores de los elementos y héroes más grandes de todos los tiempos y a quienes en secreto y más discreta mente tanto ciudadanos comunes cómo de alta alcurnia y los soldados de diferentes agrupaciones veneran cómo si se trataran de las princesas Celestiales y no es anormal oír por Equestria que algún poni pidiendo la sabiduría de Twilight Sparkle para poder resolver algún problema, o pedir la guía de Applejack para poder discernir la verdad de la falsedad en algún asunto de suma importancias, o entre los soldados que invoquen la facultad de aguantar de pie a Rainbow Dash ante los más duros embates para asegurar que sus compañeros puedan sobrevivir, o entre los ponis de la Elite sobre todo a la súper modelo Fleur Dis Lee como al noble y magnate de los negocios Fancy Pants qué a Rarity solicité sea su luz y su guía en los caminos del altruismo para poder mostrar a egoístas y tacaños para enseñarles ser generoso con quien lo necesita cuando se tiene en abundancia, así mismo se a echo muy popular o sobretodos más común aceptado entre los profesionales de la Medicina desde los Doctores a las Enfermeras de las alas de traumatología y cuidados intensivos a las de pacientes en fase terminal que piden a Pinkie Pie que les conceda su alegría para poder tratar lo que las medicinas no pueden y hacerles más amenas estas horas tan angustiosas a los que guardan que les condesa una sonrisa tan grande como la vida misma y que calme su dolor, y es común oír de los que exploran o los que cuidan las fronteras que pidan la sensibilidad de Fluttershy para con los animales para no ser dañados ni dañar a otros que solo estén defendiendo su caza o su prole.

-Sweetie Belle- Es imposible ir en una cruzada al bosque everfree para descubrir que era aquello que cayó del cielo se quejó.

-Sweetie Belle- Desde que obtuvimos nuestras marcas Rarity a estado monitoreando más activa mente nuestros paraderos.

-Scootaloo- Si lo mismo ocurre con Rainbow Dash a hora párese que practica sus rutinas de acrobacias sobre mí en todo momento tanto así que recuerdas que tenías planeado ir hablar con Button Mash mientras Apple Bloom y yo distrajimos a Rarity solo para que momentos después te abordará Fluttershy en la diatriba más mal planeada que allá visto y eso que recuerdo nuestras actuaciones...

La cara de plana que le daba Sweetie Belle a su amiga y compatriota en estrecha vigilancia y prisión preventiva hiso morir la historia vivida en aquella, acción antes de que testualizara los momentos más embarazos en su corta vida a manos de Fluttershy en un intento de sonsacarle información a Button si era o no era su enamorado secreto a su muy tímida forma lo cual Sweetie Belle había contestado con el grito más potente que pudo producir que estuvo en igualdad con la real Canterlot vos utilizada por las princesas celestes.

Cuando término de revivir la memoria el rubor más profundo que se contrastar espectacular mente contra su abrigo lo que provocó un ataque de carcajadas en el piso desde el otro Crusaders lo que termino por esconder su rostro entre sus pezuñas y jurar en bajó.

Mientras esta platica ocurría Apple Bloom había sido llamado por Granny Smith a la casa principal para informarle que su hermana mayor estaría fuera el fin de semana en el castillo a las afueras de Pineville y le recomendó que fuera prudente ella y sus amigas para que sus hermanas no les arrastran con ellas al castillo para mantenerlas vigiladas.

Pues Granny Smith era muy consiente que desde algún tiempo ya, que las pequeñas habían sido vigiladas primero discretamente pero a fechas más recientes se había vuelto ridículo.

Después que la pequeña se había marchado y estaba segura que Applejack estaba en su aria de trabajó.

-Granny Smith- En verdad esas seis necesitan sacar algo de estrés.

Mientras desde las sombras alguien más observaba todo lo transcurrido.

-Granny Smith- Donde están los monstruos que quieran destruir Ecuestrita cuando se necesitan he?

Emergiendo desde un punto que no era posible observar si uno está en la sala detrás de las sombras que se proyectaban hasta Granny Smith. Era un colosal semental con una mirada sobre el hombro de su abuela fija en su pequeña hermana.

-Gran Mac- Eeyup.

Mientras tanto un Apple Bloom corría la distancia que la separaba de su casa club y sus amigas extasiado con la perspectiva de un fin de semana sin vigilancia y libertad.

A su llegada encontró una escena recurrente un Sweetie Belle roja cual manzana y un Scootaloo girando de la risa.

-Apple Bloom- As estado hablando del evento Fluttershy he.

En respuestas obtuvo un aumentó en las carcajadas y un suspiró apenas contenido.

-Apple Bloom- Everypony; abuelita me ha puesto al tanto que nuestras hermanas estarán ocupadas en el castillo el fin de semana y quedaremos bajo la supervisión de abuelita y Big Mac.

-Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo- En verdad todo el fin de semana sin su supervisión e intrusiones.

-Apple Floración- Eeyup.

Acto seguido gritos y saltos de felicidad fueron propinados como ejecutados.

Antes de que Apple Bloom recordará la advertencia hecha por abuelita respecto a que fuera prudente ella y sus amigas para que sus hermanas no les arrastran con ellas al castillo para mantenerlas vigiladas.

Lo que provocó una reacción en cadena instantáneamente que la detuvo en seco e hizo pronunciarse al resto del partido para que pararan su celebración.

-Apple Bloom- Girls! paren tenemos que prevenir hacer demasiada bulla.

Cinco minutos más tarde, tras una explicar con sumo detalle la plática que había tenido con abuelita Apple Bloom había hecho énfasis en la parte de ser echas prisioneras por sus hermanas y llevadas al castillo con ellas para ser vigiladas.

Tras a verse comprometido a mantener una apariencia calmada para poder asegurar que serían libres.

Así cuando llegó la hora de la cena. El CMC se dirigió a la casa de los Apple para la cena cómo ocasional mente asían cuando se quedaban asta tarde en la casa club pero en esta ocasión la cena fue un tanto peculiar dado que no solo se encontraban los Apple si no también Rarity y Rainbow Dash en la mesa a la espera de las potrancas para comenzar.

Lo primero que paso por sus cabezas era que estaban teniendo un sueño, lo siguiente fue que se quedaron paralizadas tal cual un ciervo en la carretera y un camión pero lo que le siguió hiso poco para calmarlas y mucho para ponerlas en alerta y a la defensiva.

La primera en hablar fue Applejack que les indico que se lavaran los cascos y tomaran sus asientos que extrañamente eran los que se enfrentaban a los de sus hermanas mayores.

En el momento que las tres de ellas habían regresado de asearse como lo había indicado Applejack comenzaron la conversación mientras servían los platos de guiso y los pasaban para todos los integrantes de la familia y los miembros honoríficos de la misma.

-Rarity- Y como a ido su día queridas?.

-Sweetie Belle- Bien mientras caminábamos hacía la casa club oímos un estruendo y una nube larga adornaba el cielo sobre nosotros.

-Sweetie Belle- No es cierto Crusaders.

-Scootaloo Apple floración- Si.

-Rainbow Dash- Y no vieron donde las nubes cayeron?

-Scootaloo- Las nubes no caen. Son nubes pero el ruido ese no pude identificarlo de donde vino estoy casi segura que se produjo sobre nosotros pero lo único que conozco que podría a ser un ruido a esa altura sería un Sonic Rain boom pero no vimos la estela del arcoíris ni el halo que se produce cuando lo ases Rainbow Dash. Su pongo que estábamos muy lejos de donde lo realizaste.

Esto provocó que el Pegaso en cuestión hinchara y sacara el pecho antes de contestar.

-Rainbow Dash- Si lo sé, soy asombrosa.

Lo que le ganó una mirada plana de los ocupantes de los asientos continuos.

-Applejack- Bueno Girls.

-Applejack- Párese que tuvieron una tarde tranquila así que me preguntaba por qué todos esos gritos que escuche provenir desde la casa club.

Aquello no había sido una pregunta si no una afirmación y cuyas implicaciones provocaron que tres potrancas sintieran como un escalofrío las atravesaban por su columna vertebral y la habitación bajo varios grados cuando Applejack término la última palabra de pronunciar.

Las pequeñas potrancas compartieron un extraño momento de claridad y comunicación sin palabras pues era como escucharse entre sí pero en sus mentes.

*Apple Bloom * Es imposible que nos escuchará desde la área de trabajó Applejack está demasiado lejos de la casa club.

*Sweetie Belle* Cómo puede saber eso solo gritamos unos minutos aun si hubiéramos gritado con todas nuestras fuerzas no nos hubiera escuchado en medio de su faena.

* Scootaloo * ¡Chicas!

Aquel grito mental logró ganar la atención de los otros interlocutores de sus propios pensamientos. Pero no logro detener lo que estaba por ocurrir de pronto ante ellas primero como un diminuto punto en el vacío del espacio.

*Scootaloo* Cómo son capaces de hablar en mi cabeza?

*Apple Bloom * No son ustedes en mi cabeza.

*Sweetie Belle* Esto es raro no?

A la distancia aquel punto que parecía un fragmento de la noche de pronto creció más rápido de que lo lograran procesar sus conciencias y tan rápido como creció fueron engullidas en aquel vacío pero esta vez no fue lo único que pudieron observar.

*Sweetie Belle* Dónde estamos?

*Scootaloo*No lose solo vi un punto que de repente creció hasta engullir nos.

*Apple Bloom* Yo también, pero solo me di cuenta hasta un segundo antes que nos consumiera.

Aquello era por mucho la cosa más rara que les pasaba y habiendo vivido toda su vida en Pineville. Cosas cómo Discord y demás a lo largo de los años. Las hacían un poco más confiadas y valientes para explorar lo desconocido.

Y en este momento todo lo era, un inmenso espacio vacío o tal vez no y eso hizo que primero experimentarán como moverse y cómo toda experiencia nueva era aterradoramente excitante y el hecho que era tan natural como si de siempre lo pudieran hacer lo cual les permitió moverse más lejos más rápido y alto pero como nada aparte de ellos para hacer una valoración precisa. No lo sabían aun pero Scootaloo afirmaba diciendo que era como cuando vuela con Dash.

Apple Bloom no estaba segura si volaba o no pero en este momento era la experiencia más embriagadora que jamás sintieran en su vida y si esto lo era se podía hacer una idea de porque Scootaloo anhelara tanto poder volar era una sensación a la que podría hacerse fácilmente adicta y no podría importarle menos lo que sitio con ella persiguiendo a Scootaloo tan cerca que casi podían tocarse pero siempre en el último segundos algo pasaba y no podía atraparlo. Este juego se repitió unos momentos más por debajo y arriba de Sweetie Belle que las admiraba desde el punto donde apareció y empezó imitar lo que asían sus amigos para acoplarse al juego pero luego vino tan rápido que no tenía nada para con pararlo en el momento que más cerca de atrapar a Scootaloo por parte de Apple Bloom vio que descargas entre ambas volaban hasta que un relámpago proveniente de cada una y estos impactaban entre si lo que la alarmó y le hizo acercarse lo más que pudo a donde sus amigas antes de preguntar.

*Sweetie Belle*Se encuentran bien?

Mas el silencio reino durante un momento antes de que la pregunta fuera respuesta en una sola reclamación.

* Scootaloo Apple Bloom * Si.

He aquí cuando Sweetie Belle se percató pues miraba cómo se acercaban más y más la una a la otra con cada órbita que completaban.

*Sweetie Belle* Chicas por que no dejan el juego de las atrapadas por a hora no sé si es seguro y aún no sabemos cómo llegamos aquí ni cómo salir de aquí?

*Scootaloo-Apple Bloom* Primero busquemos donde es aquí para poder salir.

Y antes que Sweetie Belle pudiera hacer una réplica el par de galaxias emprendió la tarea a una velocidad impresionante pero sin romper el nexo que las unía.

*Sweetie Belle* Girls, abarcaría más espacio si dejan de ir las dos al mismo lugar.

Y podrían soltarse ya no. Dijimos que dejaríamos los juegos.

*Scootaloo-Apple Bloom* Pero se siente tan confortable.

*Sweetie Belle* No hagan eso me asusta.

Fue cuando comenzaron a alejarse la una de la otra pero parecía que el nexo no quería ceder a aquella acción pero con un último tirón final mente se separaron una vez más.

Aquello los dejos flotando inertes unos momentos hasta qué una respondió sin la otra pues aún tenía muy revuelta la mente.

* De Apple Bloom * Ok ...

*Apple Bloom* Que asemos ha hora para salir de aquí alguien tiene alguna idea.

*Scootaloo* Tratemos de alejarnos lo más que podamos tal vez salgamos de las cabezas de las demás.

*Apple Bloom * De acuerdo.

*Sweetie Belle*Um pero chicas pero no estoy segura que esa sea.

*Apple Bloom * Preparadas, listas... ya

*Apple Bloom * Funcionó?

* Sweetie Belle * No.

*Scootaloo* Que pasa con este lugar no importa que tan rápido me aleje en el momento que preguntaste es como si nunca me hubiera alejado de ustedes.

*Apple Bloom* Alguna nueva idea?

*Sweetie Belle* Podrían terminar de escuchar lo que tengo que decir podría ayudarnos a ponerlo en perspectiva el asunto de donde estamos.

Tras una explicación de que habían experimentado antes de aparecer en este lugar para ellas avía durado horas y tras nuevos intentos de correr lo más lejos que puedas hasta que se habían hartado de que cada vez que cualquiera de ellas asía cualquier intento de comunicación regresaban al instante, al mismo punto exacto donde habían comenzado.(1)

Fue cerca del momento en que casi se habían dado por vencidas de encontrar una manera de escapar de aquel espacio vacío con excepción de los micro galaxias del color de sus respetivos abrigos lo que les permitía diferenciarse una de otras y saber con quién hablaban sin mucha confusión dado que parecían brillar más intensamente cuando lo asían o eso pensaban ellas, que era lo que ocurría cuando hablaban o pensaban aun no sabían bien que forma de comunicación usaban en ese momento.

*Sweetie Belle* Es imposible escapar de este lugar y no hay una salida a la vista para llegar a ella. (Llanto suave) No me quiero quedarme atrapada aquí quiero volver.

*Apple Bloom * Tranquilízate Sweetie Belle ya verás que nuestras hermanas buscaran ayuda para sacarnos de?.

*Apple Bloom * Donde sea esto. No llores vamos tranquilízate.

*Scootaloo* Si Sweetie Belle recuerdas aquella vez que nos perdimos en el everfree y vinieron a rescatarnos sin dudarlo y sin demora una vez que se dieron cuenta de que no estábamos en la casa de Fluttershy.

Un segundo atrás estaban en el vacío un segundo después estaban ante la más intrínseca representación del bosque everfree y Fluttershy desde diversos ángulos desde la ocasión que la habían hecho llorar al escribir falsedades en el periódico escolar a la ocasión que se habían enfrentado a un obelisco para evitar que las petrificarán en estatuas de roca aquella memoria desencadeno algo en el interior de los otros Crusaders que de pronto se encontraban rodeados de más recuerdos referentes a Fluttershy desde la ocasión que las arrullo en su cama y Sweetie Belle decidió dar un concierto a la ocasión denominada el evento Fluttershy lo que probo otro estallido de recuerdos que hicieron acto de presencia de manera espontánea en los que se podía observar a Sweetie Belle observando mientras trotaba asía un joven potrillo y ocasionalmente, volteando y observando la espalda de su hermana pero centrándose en sus amigas que estaban atrayendo la atención a ellas para ayudarla pero tan rápido como comenzó cambio total mente a la parte más traumática de la memoria la aparición de Fluttershy que caía desde el cielo cual halcón peregrino sobre su presa y se paraba ante Sweetie Belle pero eso no fue lo único que notaron otros recuerdos de los que no era consiente Sweetie Belle jugaban junto al denominado evento eran apenas de la duración de un parpadeo fue del rostro de sus amigas justo después de que habían hecho acto de presencia el segador Fluttershy y a su vez recuerdos del rostro de Sweetie Belle la vista de sus amigas era inquietante y estremecedor observar su horror colectivo jugar desde los recuerdos de las tres Crusaders ver desde distintos ángulos los cambios de faceta de su amiga y no poder hacer nada para ayudarla y solo observar cómo se desarrollaba una vez más fue cuando ocurrió que Sweetie Belle desencadeno su poderosa vos y se hiso escuchar a los confines mismos del vacío pero al hacerlo algo más paso de a ver sido una diminuta galaxia en miniatura a crecer exponencial mente y aun ritmo alarmante algo para lo que sus amigas no estaban preparadas y por lo anómalo de la situación era su instinto más que su conciencia la que les hiso huir lo más rápido y lejos que pudieron de la galaxia Sweetie Belle en crecimiento pero no lograron alejarse lo suficiente antes de ser alcanzados por la onda expansiva.(2)

El ser abrazados por las llamas que siguió al momento que fueron alcanzadas por lo que era Sweetie Belle desencadenó un nuevo par de gritos de agonía y dolor que parecían desvanecerse en el olvido durante un momento solo para regresar un momento después con un grito que rivalizó con el de Sweetie Belle y comenzará un crecimiento exponencial similar al que había mostrado la primera.

Lo que siguió fue menos agradable y más caótico. Pues fue una lucha titánica entre las galaxias en rápido crecimiento por ocupar más espacio de la misma ubicación.

Lo que terminara cuando las propias galaxias fueron arrojados por una explosión formada por las energías que se arremolinaban en ellas y que ayudo a estabilizar sus tamaños y las logro sacar de su agónico tormento lo primero que se escuchó de nuevo fue la débil vos de.

(Jadeos de esfuerzos)

*Apple Bloom * Están... bien... Me... pueden... Escuchar.

*Scootaloo* Estoy... Muy cansada... No me puedo mover mucho... Mas.

*Sweetie* Belle* Creo… Estoy bien... Lo siento mucho... Chicas por eso.

A si el silencio reino durante algunos minutos En retrospectiva Sweetie Belle al principio no sentía nada solo mucho dolor pero era diferente no como si algo ajeno le hiciera daño se sentía que el daño venia de si de dentro de ella.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue algo que le causaría pesadillas por el resto de su vida.

Fueron primero los gritos de sus amigas que solo duraron un instante y por un momento. El tiempo mismo se había detenido y por un momento no hubo mas nada que ella.

Luego llego primero fueron los gritos que rivalizaron con el su yo o eso penaba lo que la paralizaron por un momento pensó que sonaban demasiado alto para ellas a verlas emitido y no sólo eso ocurría también podía sentir un calor que comenzaba a crecer desde dos puntos diferentes primero fue agradable durante una fracción de momento luego se hicieron insoportables y en extremo calientes como aquella ovación en casa que su pezuña había alcanzado la llama de la estufa erróneamente mente su instinto le instaba a alejarse pero por mas que lo intentará no podía desprenderse de ello lo que empeoro las cosas era que parecían que estaban creciendo a un ritmo increíble pero eso solo duro hasta que los puntos se encontraron en su crecimiento.

Entonces sobrevino la lucha para la supervivencia que con cada embate parecía que la realidad misma se destruía y se volvía a crear el calor abrazador desde los puntos en que estaban en contactó y los relámpagos que se generaban por toda su extensión como por dentro era un espectáculo que jamás visto antes por ojos mortales mas no duro aun que Sweetie Belle era exponencial mente mas grande pues aun que estaban peleando por espacio aun continuaban con su crecimiento pero era fácilmente igualado por sus oponentes que aun que habían comenzado a luchar entre si aun presentaban un frente cohesivo ante ella y propiciaba a hacer de esta lucha una batalla hasta la muerte. Fue cuando vino la explosión que las separó y las arrojó en diferentes direcciones y mas que la distancia necesaria para qué pudieran crecer a su tamaño completó sin volver a colisionar entre ellas.

Ajeno a ellas dos galaxias colosales habían echo acto de presencia en aquel vacío momentos antes de que comenzará la lucha una era dorada con atisbos multicolor y la otra era azul medianoche con plata y habían sido estos recién llegados quienes habían terminado la lucha titánica.

Antes que perdieran la conciencia en este plano las CMC alcanzó a ver un par de galaxias que se acercaban a ellos pero la ferocidad de su ultimo encuentro habían drenado total mente su energía y pronto se desvanecieron cual efímeras llamas de unas velas en un candelabro que fue alcanzado por un vendaval a la orilla del mar.

Cuándo las nuevas galaxias llegaron asta donde ocurrió el evento. Las otras galaxias habían abandonado por completo el vacío y no podían sentir nada de las energías singulares qué podrían usar para rastrear a los individuos involucrados en aquella lucha y tras un rastreó exhaustivo pronto quedo claro que la única energía que quedaba era las suyas y la energía producto de la batalla que tuvo lugar y dado que eran energías de tres individuos diferentes no podía ser usado para rastrearlos en el plano físico de la realidad pues daría falsos positivos pero podría dar una dirección de alguno de los involucrados pero no sabrían quien y dado qué la energía se empezaba a dispersar por la ley de que la energía no se crea ni se destruye so lo se transforma y eso lo sabían bien así que actuaron con prontitud recogiendo tanta energía como pudieron y almacenando dentro de si mismas para ralentizar su degradación para tener mayores posibilidades de obtener una dirección de estos nuevos individuos. En este plano qué durante mucho tiempo pensaron que era exclusivo de ellas pero al parecer tendrían que compartirlo con al menos tres nuevos individuos que parecían ser tan poderosos como ellas hacía ya veintisiete mil años atrás cuando en su juventud habían ingresado a este espacio que a ciencia cierta no conocían antes de ese momento y ningún estudioso de lo arcano jamás pudo acceder lo que les hizo pensar que no solo conocimientos eran necesarios sino también poderes que solo otro ser como ellos podría ostentar y manipular.

Tras un último recorrido por la zona de la batalla y habiéndose cerciorarse de a ver recolectado tanto como pudieron compartieron una mirada antes de deslizarse a sus respectivos cuerpos y acto seguido uno de ellos se sentó de golpe sobre su bonita, suave y cálida cama que prometía un descanso reparador y placentero cómo bien ganado.

Mientras otro observaba el firmamento esperando en su balcón a su acompañante durante las edades y solo por un momento sintió un poco de esperanza de que su soledad en aquel lugar y tal vez en este mundo llegaba a su fin regresar y encontrar a otro ser como ella aparte de su hermana a su regreso le dio felicidad y más tarde observar a otra ascender ante su mirada le hizo creer que esta soledad vivida durante tanto tiempo llegaba a su fin así y tendrían a mas que su hermana para las edades por venir también habían mantenido un ojo en cierto grupo de su interés dado que el ultimo ascendiente provenía de ellos así también durante el último gran incidente habían mostrado cierta peculiaridad aun cuando les habían arrebatado su identidad y energía fueron capases de moverse por sus propios medios tras unos segundos de recuperación así también lo que más tarde les sería revelado a puerta cerrada como habían logrado derrotar la amenaza y cómo según Spike había las seis después de abrirse el cofre por las seis llaves sido rodeados por pilares de luz y literal mente y textual mente estallaran en burbujas de luz que fue adsorbido por el contenedor y expulsado en la en una esfera multi-color y literal mente re emerger de la misma cambiadas física mente y sorprendente mente capases de volar sin que tuvieran los apéndices adecuados para tal acto y lo que siguió fue tanto o más sorprendente de las afirmaciones de Spike que afirmo. Que cuando las siguió fuera de la cueva del árbol de la harmonía al canso a ver cómo eran atacadas por Tirek.

Algo que los individuos en cuestión pudieron confirmar y no solo eso las implicaciones que tenía que ellas pudieran moverse después de haberles extraído o entregado su magia respectiva mente habían logrado moverse algo que solo mi hermana y yo logramos y que ayudamos a la tercera de nosotros a un asiento con dificultad si como creía lo que los elementos les hizo fu mucho más complejo de lo que predijimos no solo creo un ser ascendente.

El hecho de portar los elementos durante tantos años aun cuando fueron resguardados por los encantamientos de mi hermana era evidente qué no importaba el hecho de que no se encontraran físicamente alrededor de su cuello "NO" %Impacta pezuña delantera izquierda contra el suelo causando agrietamientos y piezas de mármoles salir volando por el impacto%.

Los lazos creados entre las portadoras y sus respectivos elementos pertenecía al plano donde la magia se expresa en ondas, luz y sonido los elementos son en todo momento entre este plano y este otro lugar pero el hecho que se convirtieran collares y una corona era algo que superaba a nosotras cuando tales artefactos nos tomaron y aceptaron como sus portadoras nunca cambiaron para acoplarse a nosotros pero si lo hicieron para ellas lo que me hace pensar que su laso no era ni siquiera en la misma escalada jerárquica de poder. Cosa que mi hermana desestimo y me aseguro que tal cambio no ocurrió era porque éramos dos los portadores en nuestro momento si hubiéramos sido seis como en la actualidad lo más seguro qué los cambios ocurrieran.

Pero aun así me siguió molestando en la parte de atrás de la cabeza durante todos estos años qué los elementos adoptaron las formas de Cutie Mark de los portadores como propias y el hecho que cuando fueron devueltos no re adoptaron sus formas originales que se acoplaban perfectamente a sus respectivas ubicaciones si no que conservaron las formas adoptadas y en cambio modificaran al mismo árbol de la harmonía qué aceptó sin oponérsele al cambio y luego el cofre que entregó para que solo las ex portadoras y solo ellas pudieran acceder me ase regresar a mi hipótesis anterior de que tal vez debimos asegurar que los portadores portaran los elementos en todo momento tal vez hubiéramos obtenido seis ascendientes en lugar de uno.

-Princesa Luna- Pero como probar mi hipótesis sé que ya se han devuelto los elementos y estos no pueden ser desalojados por nadie que no sea los portadores y esto no creo que ocurra en un futuro próximo pero tal vez hay una manera de hacer algunas pruebas a ellas y los elementos discretamente y está reunión organizada por mi hermana me da la excusa perfecta.

Mientras tanto Princesa Celestia se tele transporta al recinto de su hermana para comenzar la búsqueda.

La Cena

Tres rostros primero palidecieron luego sus pupilas redujeron a pinchazos por ultimó sus expresiones faciales pasaron de la tranquilidad, al horror, luego a la agonía absoluta esto tardo apenas segundos.

Para una persona normal o un transeúnte casual no habría notado las gotas de sudor en los cuerpos de las potrancas pero sus hermanas y el resto de su familia presente no era ninguna de esas cosas.

-Applejack- Muy bien Apple Bloom que hicieron y quiero la verdad.

Fue una de manda echa por Applejack lo que atrajo de regreso a las conciencias de las pequeñas al mundo físico pues aun que habían regresado de aquel vacío sus mentes aun se encontraban revueltas y en un estado de shock.

Lo primero que paso fue que sus cerebros liberaron el impulso de liberar la adrenalina en sus cuerpos lo que a su ves desencadeno una serie de reacciones reflejas como acelerar el ritmo cardíaco, aumentar y maximizar la ingesta de oxígeno, dilatar las pupilas a su máximo preparando al cuerpo para luchar o huir del desencadenante de la liberación de adrenalina, así mismo la liberación del contenido de la vejiga algo que gracias a la solicitud de Applejack al llegar para la cena habían echo con antelación lo que les permitió pensar mas rápido, reaccionar más rápido.

Pero lo que nunca habían experimentado fue la capacidad de oír los pensamientos de los demás hasta esta ocasión al principio fue como sintonizar una radio en todos los canales a la vez era sobretodo ensordecedor y incoherente mil pensamientos agrediendo a sus centros nerviosos no es la mejor experiencia que uno pueda tener después de a ver agotado toda su energía y a ver recurrido a sus reservas de emergencias.

Pero después de casi cinco segundos de tal agresión fueron capaces de oír algo demasiado familiar para ellas eso fue el punto de inflexión.

*Scootaloo* Como puede estar pasando esto nos acabamos de comprometer en evitar atraer la atención de ellas y pareciera que el universo estuviera con fabulado en contra nuestras.

*Sweetie Belle* Por que abuelita esta diciendo que tal ves fue mala idea haber llamado a Apple Bloom para hacerle de su conocimiento sobre los futuros planes de su hermana y su libertad.

*Apple Bloom * No puede ser. Otra ves no ¡Girls!

Acto seguido tanto Sweetie Belle como Scootaloo giraron noventa grados la cabeza para enfrentar a Apple Bloom. Lo único cuestionable es que nadie oyó palabra pronunciada entre ellas pero sus hermanas en especial Applejack estaban seguras que estaban teniendo una conversación.

*Scootaloo* Dulce Celestia. Como regresamos a lo mismo.

*Sweetie Belle* Por lómenos esta vez es en un lugar que reconocemos, tenemos cuerpo y no solo aquella forma extraña que brilla cuando hablamos.

*Apple Bloom * A no mira tus ojos y dímelo otra vez.

Apple Bloom gira la cabeza para enfrentar a Sweetie Belle lo que permite que las tres crusaders observen los ojos de sus contrapartes.

*Sweetie Belle*! No soy. Sólo yo ¡(3)

Aun que se consideraba un poni paciente lo cierto es que esperaba una respuesta más directa por parte de las pequeñas. A un recordaba cómo esta tarde fue y los acontecimientos en el castillo habían cobrado su peaje en su paciencia y no había ayudado mucho que Rainbow Dash y Rarity se suponía que debían vigilarlas y cuidarlas solo para que se enterara que dejaran su labor para a ser algunas cosas "importantes" en vez de vigilar a sus peñas hermanas incluso Twilight con todas sus responsabilidades de princesa cuando es su turno de cuidarlas no se les despega truene, llueva o relampagueé.

Escena Retrospectiva.

Applejack había pensado la mejor manera de abordar la situación en la que se habían metido por algo que simplemente se calló del cielo y aun que no desestimaba las afirmaciones de Twilight que si el objeto hubiera impactado la ciudad los daños hubieran sido más que considerables y los heridos como los posibles muertos (Estremecimiento). No habría nada que ellos pudieran a ser para impedirlo por eso se había tomado la decisión de mandar a las niñas a la casa club en la granja por si cualquier eventualidad ocurría y se hiso mandar una carta a la Princesa Celestia. Estarían fuera de las zonas dañadas de la ciudad si ocurría algo le había asegurado Twilight. Se odiaba por tener que tomar este tipo de decisiones entre tener que escoger evacuar a algunos pocos y tener que abandonar a sus vecinos y pueblo a su suerte pero como recordaba bien.

Algún tiempo después de que Twilight obtuviera su castillo las Princesas solicitaron una conferencia de emergencia con ella y sus amigos lo que siguió aquello es uno de sus mayores secretos compartidos solo por los involucrados.

Ese día había comenzado como cualquier otro se habían levantado antes que el sol de Celestia despuntara el alba para preparase para su faena todo iba bien hasta que empezaron a llamar con demasiada insistencia en la puerta principal de la casa a una hora de intempestiva a lo cual juro que si eran más estudiantes de leyes que querían su bendición para solicitar su favor cuando ejercieran su profesión les daría un pedazo de su mente sin importar que gracias a estas visitas constantes desde los diferentes colegios de Ecuestrita habían ganado más bits de su cosecha actual al punto que empezaba a ser preocupante que no pudieran abastecer la ciudad con granos, verduras y manzanas frescas. Pero abuelita aseguraba que su silo tenía más que suficiente para proveer y vender a los visitantes pero ella no estaba tan segura de esa afirmación y según los libros y el ultimo chequeo a los graneros del sur a este paso no podrían abastecer a la ciudad cuando el invierno llegara si algo le pasaba a las cosechas del otoño no tendrían comida suficiente para pasar el invierno. Pero lo que encontró en la puerta fue algo muy diferente. Algo que le provoco calosfríos y sintió como si el invierno hubiera decidido llegar antes este año pues estaba segura que su sangre se había congelado.

Enfrentándose a ella era una Twilight jadeante con una expresión de horror. Que indujo. Los peores escenarios cobraran vida en su mente. Y serrando la puerta detrás de ella saliendo sin su Stetson ni su cinta para el cabello.

-Applejack- Que ocurrió esta vez?

-Twilight- Tenemos que ir al castillo el resto deben estar llegando a él. Prepárate para el tele trasporte.

Y con una súbita explosión de energía cambiaron de ubicación y en lo que sería un latido del corazón ellas reaparecieron a la existencia en el frente las puertas de entrada al castillo. No muy legos de ellas un grupo conformado de sus amigos se encontraba discutiendo que cosa es tan urgente que era necesario. Convocarles tan temprano quejo Rainbow Dash mientras se acercaban al resto del grupo Applejack y Twilight.

-Twilight- Puedo responder esa pregunta. Esta mañana un mensaje de la Princesa Celestia llego con instrucciones precisas de no ser abierto hasta que estuviéramos todas dentro del castillo.

Levitando un pergamino aun sellado desde una mesita en donde lo había depositado y se dispuso a violar el sello siguiendo las instrucciones dadas a ella. Cuando lo hiso ocurrió algo que no esperaban dentro del mismo habían un hechizo que jamás habían visto menos escuchado en especial Twilight que es adicta a prender de todo en lo que pueda echar la pezuña. Dado que se trataba de un hechizo que servía para confinar algo dentro de algo en este caso las Mane Six dentro del castillo. Lo siguiente que paso fue un dragón bebe entro corriendo a la sala en cuestión con otro pergamino para ella. Pero no pudo dejar de observar el pergamino levitando que no contenía nada escrito, pero las miradas confundidas de seis ponis confundidos por tal hecho no entendían este suceso. El primero en hablar fue un Rainbow Dash bastante molesto por haber sido levantado de su sueño para esto.

-Rainbow Dash- Que clase de broma es esta Twilight nos hacen venir todo el camino hasta aquí solo para hacernos una broma en verdad.

-Twilight- No lo entiendo tal vez, cometí un error y active alguna medida de seguridad.

-Rainbow Dash-O solo es una broma.

-Twilight- Jamás. Fue de la princesa que aprende mi método de organización por listas con copias de comprobación.

A esta diatriba Spike estaba barajando sus opciones si interrumpirlas o dejar que siguieran pues gracias a ella savia quien era la responsable de que tuviera que visitar el hospital de Pineville por los dolores de garra gracias a las toneladas de pergaminos que ha escrito pero la nota de urgencia en el actual pergamino en su poder le provocaba un nudo en el estómago así que aclaro la garganta para llamar la atención de los presentes.

-Spike- Acaba de llegar hace apenas unos minutos mientras preparaba el desayuno.

Tomando o más bien arrebatando el pergamino de las garras de Spike.

Twilight lo atrajo hacia ella y procedió a abrir el pergamino en cuestión pero cuando comenzó a leer el contenido sus ojos se redujeron a pinchazos y les dirigió una mirada de mil yardas a sus amigos y después de un minuto para recomponerse y lograr encontrar su voz comenzó con la lectura.

-Rarity- Que ocurre Darling.

-Twilight- Estimadas portadores de los elementos lamento tener que hacerles esto. Pero mejor que nadie han de entender que en ocasiones el auto sacrificio de uno para proteger y ayudar a otros aun a costo de lo que más desean y que en ocasiones la violencia no es la manera, así como que la risa es el mejor bálsamo y también en ocasiones han de tomar decisiones difíciles que tendrán más repercusiones que solo el hecho consumado. Como tendrán que elegir entre tomar o permitir que se pierdan vidas.

-Twilight- Saber que si hubiera otra forma yo la elegiría sin dudarlo sin importar el precio o las consecuencias. Pero sepan que no la hay.

-Twilight- Por Favor perdonadme…

-Twilight- Lo siento pero he tomado medidas para restringir sus presencias al interior del castillo esto será hasta que lleguemos…

-Rarity- Que ocurre Twilight.

-Twilight- Celestia nos ha lanzado un hechizo que nos confina al castillo.

-Twilight- Y ha mandado a una división del ejército para asegurar el castillo hasta que lleguen en persona todas las princesas aquí hoy al anochecer.

-Rarity- Porque nos confina no somos criminales.

-Applejack- No se Twilight esa carta sonaba rara

-Rainbow Dash-Que pero hoy tenía mi prueba de vuelo en la academia.

Acto seguido el Pegaso cian decidió que podría tener un pequeño vuelo hasta Cloudsdale pero lo que no esperaba es que cuando trato de abrir la puerta del castillo esta no se moviera ni un milímetro pero eso no le impidió tratar con una ventana que ya se encontraba abierta pero un muro invisible se hiso presente en el umbral mismo del límite del castillo y el mundo exterior. Cuando logro despegar su mente se encontraba sobre su espalda enfrente de la ventana y en esta ocasión fue más prudente y en vez de cargar a máxima velocidad levanto un vuelo estacionario y probo con una pezuña pero como en su primer intento un muro hiso acto de presencia.

Tras unas relecturas de la carta informando de la visita y su aislamiento decidieron por unanimidad mandar una carta a Celestia una vez que regresara Spike de los encargos que le habían sido asignados gracias a su capacidad de desplazarse libremente mas allá del castillo con un voluminoso pergamino con todos sus encargos de no una si no seis ponis.

Cuatro horas mas tardé había echo acto de retorno con un impresionante cargamento detrás de el y ayudado por Big Mac que quería entregar el sombrero de su hermana el personal mente y verificar su estado.

-Rainbow Dash- Tardaste siglos en volver encontraste todo lo de la lista.

A lo que obtuvo un seño fruncido y una replica del dragón.

-Spike- Si su alteza Rainbow Dash.

A con paño el pequeño arco en reverencia en mofa.

-Rainbow Dash- No soy una princesa solo no puedo salir del castillo por culpa de un murmullo hechizo que nos fue lanzado.

Lo cierto era qué la temeraria ama demasiado volar y estar confinada no le gustaba ni un poquito.

-Twilight- As regresado justo a tiempo Spike necesitó que mandes estos pergaminos esa carta de la princesa atrajo muchas preguntas.

Detrás de ella una cantidad de tres pergaminos y cuatro mares se encontraban mirando expectante. Que le recordó la situación con la que ellas tenían que tratar. Por a hora.

-Spike- Ok trabaja correo.

Mientras Big Mac transportaba la carga desde la carreta que había sido necesaria para poder mover todo lo solicitado en un solo viaje. Una vez dentro del castillo y visto las aptitudes de todos le quedo claro que esto era más de lo que se podía observar y el estado en el que se encontraban no era el adecuado para hacer las preguntas adecuadas cuando todo esto acabara tendría una charla con Applejack dado que desde ase algún tiempo algo no parece cuadrar del todo con como los Reales las usan pero eso sería una plática para después.

-Applejack- Hola Mac veo que traes mi cinta y el sombrero gracias espero que no te cause problemas por no poder cumplir con mis tareas

-Gran Mac- Nope.

-Applejack- Párese que debo quedarme en casa y esperar hasta que me dejen salir de nuevo.

-Gran Mac- Eeyup.

Fin Escena Retrospectiva.

Aquello que vieron, sintieron y escucharon era tan solo una de las piezas del rompecabezas más complejo que jamás intentaran conseguir junto y sin saberlo tendría repercusiones que se harían sentir en toda la creación durante edades después de que el final llegara pero eso era ajeno para las tres potrancas que estaban presenciando los recuerdos de una de sus hermanas.

Sin ser completa mente consientes las tres habían cambiado la postura para enfrentar a Applejack parcial mente, mas sus ojos fijos en ella y más brillantes de lo normal que incluso parecían comenzar a arder pero aquello paso desapercibido para casi todos, pues Granny Smith alcanzo a captarlo pero lo descarto como algo de estrés causado por el interrogatorio y en su mente planes y maquinaciones comenzaron a formar para salvar a las pequeñas.

*Apple Bloom* Soy yo o acabo de ver los recuerdos de Applejack por favor decirme que lo estoy alucinando.

*Sweetie Belle* No a menos de que ambas compartamos la misma alucinación.

*Scootaloo* Si tampoco creo que tres podamos tener la misma alucinación sí creo que eran.

Aun que aquello era total mente nueva para ellas y en muchos sentidos era aterrador pero a la vez excitante saber que puedes hacer algo único que nadie más puede y aterrador porque sabes que eres transcendental mente diferente e incluso otra cosa ajeno a lo que siempre as creído y pensado que eres. O creías ser.

*Sweetie Belle* Que asemos?

*Apple Bloom* Tranquila no asemos nada y seguimos actuando normal

Ajeno a las otras dos Scootaloo estaba aceptando y experimentando con aquella capacidad que se sentía tan natural para ella como sus alas cuando están en el aire mientras Rainbow Dash le da sus clases de vuelo

*Scootaloo* Wow chicas miren lo que piensa Big Mac.

*Scootaloo* Miren recuerda cuando se encontraron debajo de los árboles de manzana. Parece que si funciono algo que hicimos para que se fijaran entre sí.

* De Apple Bloom * Sweetie Belle * Scootaloo¡

*Scootaloo* Que.

*Sweetie Belle* Esto es serio concéntrate que asemos con esto que nos está pasando les decimos a lo mejor pueden ayudarnos?

Applejack- Y bueno chicas estamos esperando una respuesta.

*Apple Bloom* Creo que una respuesta honesta nos podría ayudar.

*Scootaloo* Estas bromeando si les decimos de que estábamos gritando porque sabíamos que íbamos a estar sin supervisión ten por seguro que nos llevaran con ellas.

*Sweetie Belle* Y sobre leer sus mentes.

*Sweetie Belle* No sé qué piensen pero estoy casi segura que Rarity se molesta conmigo por esa falta a su privacidad.

*Scootaloo* O nos llevan a un centro para internarnos por locura.

*Apple Bloom* Tratemos un problema a la vez que asemos con Applejack y su cuestionamiento.

* De Apple Bloom * * Scootaloo Sweetie Belle * Bien.

*Scootaloo* Podríamos intentar una variación del motivo.

*Apple Bloom* Y eso sería, ha?

*Scootaloo* El evento Fluttershy.

En ese momento la cabeza de Sweetie Belle giro muy fuerte mente en dirección de Scootaloo y el ceño que le siguió fue más que evidente para todos.

*Sweetie Belle* Estoy casi segura que usted no quiso decir eso Scootaloo si eso, era una broma de su parte no hiso gracia.

Esto continúo por escasos segundos antes de que final mente inhalaran profundamente y comenzaron con su diatriba y secretamente monitoreando las mentes de los presentes.

-Apple Bloom- El caso es que es un poco complicado de explicar pero no es nada malo solo un poco bochornosos de expresar públicamente.

*Scootaloo* Y. No tragaron el anzuelo, ninguna en sí puedo decir con franqueza que ha atraído más la atención de Rainbow Dash. Que ha hora está más interesada por saberlo.

-Applejack- En serio Apple Bloom esa es todo lo que dirán.

Para desconcierto de Apple Bloom qué en ese momento leía la mente de su hermana sintió como la mente de su hermana cepillaba la suya en busca de cualquier grieta que le permitiera penetrar su mente. Para corroborar su afirmación y ella a su vez había instintiva mente protegido de la intrusión.

*Apple Bloom* Pero qué... Girls tenemos un problema Applejack trato de leer mi mente creó y aún sigue intentando creo.

Esto llamó la atención de las otras dos interlocutoras de inmediato.

*Scootaloo* Pero cómo es posible que lo haga?

*Apple Bloom* No lo sé nunca la he oído ni a ella ni abuelita que pudiera hacer esto.

*Sweetie Belle* Tal vez, es como. Nos otros y nos pueda explicar que está pasando.

Pero antes que nadie más pudiera continuar con la diatriba el actual líder del clan Apple se hiso escuchar.

-Granny Smith- Basta ya de este interrogatorio. La cena que he preparado se enfría y después de un largo día han de tener hambre y como, si para confirmar su reclamación el estómago de tres potrancas sonará con la fuerza suficiente para hacerse oír a los presentes en la cena.

Después del discurso dado por Granny Smith toda replica murió al instante y dio el tema por zanjado para todos.

-Granny Smith- Ha hora a comer.

-Granny Smith- Apple Bloom pásame los nabos por favor.

Aún que Applejack respetaba mucho a Granny no podía dejar esto sin una explicara que la satisfacerla dado que la hacía sentirse inquieta por primera vez en su vida no podía sentir si lo que le dijo Apple Bloom era una mentira o la verdad.

Un día y horas antes en la órbita del planeta.

-IA- Integridad de la órbita fallando decrecimiento estimación de treinta horas para ingreso atmosférico…

-IA- En trayectoria al planeta...

-IA- Impacto inminente...

-IA- Inicializando medidas de emergencia...

-IA- Fallido reinició forzado del enlace de vuelo...

-IA-Comenzando inicialización de la bahía de atención medica automatizada…

-AMA- Estado del sujeto…

-AMA- Critica extensos daños en los órganos detectan múltiples hemorragias y traumas en la parte superior del cuerpo…

-IA- Necesaria asistencia física para el reinicio del núcleo de conexión al ordenador de vuelo… ERROR… ERROR… ERROR…

-AMA- Iniciando atención primaria anulando gravedad de la nave…

-AMA- Activando dron primario…

-AMA- Comenzando control de verificación del dron… uno de mil doscientos treinta y cuatro ejecuciones en proceso… verificación completada todo Green…

-AMA- Despliegue completo en rumbo al tema… ETA treinta segundos…

-AMA- Comenzando asistencia medica primaria… Estabilización conseguida comenzando liberación de emergencia… Tema adquirido retorno… ETA noventa segundos…

-IA- Comenzando cartografía planetaria…

-AMA- Comenzando preparación para intervención… ALERTA… Traumatismo inter craneal detectado estado… CRITICO… Comenzando procedimiento de emergencia…

-AMA- Activando módulos de procesamiento complejos…

-IA- Estado del escudo térmico… Sobre las cincuenta y tres por ciento numerosas brechas detectadas se estima un ochenta y tres por ciento de supervivencia…

-AMA-Anulación de supresor del injerto cerebral comenzando…

-IA- Calculando posible zona de impacto… Calculando…

-AMA- Anulación completada… Presión inter craneal estabilizando estado de implante simbiosis al cuarenta por ciento…

-AMA- Comenzando tratamiento de lesiones internas…Inyección de nanobots comenzando…

-IA- Área de impacto establecida margen de error aceptable…

-IA- Tiempo para el impacto tres horas…

Lo primero que sintío fueron las sacudidas desde mi poción recostado y asegurado.

-Ingeniero- Ayudante dónde estoy?

-IA- Área médica de la nave.

-Ingeniero- Mi condición y la de la nave?

-IA- Estable y en vías de recuperación estimaciones de AMA es que en cuarenta y ocho horas estará en óptimas condiciones.

-IA- La nave se encuentra en una órbita comprometida con el reingreso al planeta y ya hemos superado el punto de no retorno estaremos impactando en una hora y diez minutos en el área central del continente que acabamos de pasar.

-Ingeniero- Genial simplemente genial que podemos hacer para que ese impacto sea un aterrizaje.

-IA- Recomiendo encarecida mente el reinicio del núcleo central de la computadora de vuelo por medios manuales.

-Ingeniera- Hecho. Ha hora mismo lo hago preparar para asumir el control en cuanto lo haga no quiero estrellarme quien sabe dónde.

Tras levantarme sentí el peor dolor de la vida que jama había sentidoque me hiso necesario sujetarme a la plancha médica para apoyarme. Fue cuando la IA decidió que era pertinente informarme que avía tenido una intervención mayor.

-IA- Operador extreme precauciones ha salido de una intervención mayor hace apenas unas horas.

-Ingeniero- Medicamentos.

A mi solicitud uno de los brazos robot extendió desde la percha superior y después de unos segundos de escanear el cuerpo acerco en un movimiento fluido e inyecto sedantes.

-IA- Tiempo estimado para impacto una hora dos minutos.

-Ingeniero- Ya estoy en camino.

Llegar al núcleo central de la computadora era fácil para una nave de este tamaño.

Basta con acceder a la área de mantenimiento desde la cabina de vuelo pero el echo que me encontraba recién operado y medicado no me hizo ir lo mas rápido que me hubiera gustado.

Lamentable mente cuando logre acceder al área de mantenimiento y revisar el equipo y su núcleo me percate que estaba completamente carbonizada uno de los protocolos que habían ignorado al instalar el prototipo fue el de instalar una conexión removible de interfaces del núcleo central y irónicamente ya me había echo a la idea que esto pasaría pero no esperaba esa clase de daños.

-Ingeniero- Ayudante intenta un diagnostico en el núcleo del sistema.

-IA- Corriendo diagnóstico...

-IA- ERROR tipo indeterminado no se puede procesar petición de diagnóstico.

-Ingeniero- Si eso pensaba yo.

Tras una verificación de la computadora de vuelo se constató que las medidas de seguridad habían permitido detener el daño pero, tendría que ser dirigido manual mente desde a hora.

-Ingeniero- Ayudante tiempo para el impacto.

-IA- Treinta y un minutos para impacto se recomienda el reinició cuanto antes, mientras mas tiempo pase menos correcciones podré realizar lo que disminuye exponencialmente nuestras probabilidades de aterrizaje exitosas.

-Ingeniero- Si sobre eso me temo que será imposible de realizar el núcleo esta carbonizado pero la computadora de vuelo esta mayor mente intacta solo tendrás que enseñarme a volar esto en los próximos treinta minutos para hacerlo manual.

-IA- Impacto en veintisiete minutos

-IA- Primero asuma liberación de mandos manual mente.

-Ingeniero- Ok. Creo que esta echó.

-Ingeniero- A hora.

-IA- Estableceré una serie de marcadores de ruta, parámetros establecidos solo sigue estos y deberíamos poder utilizar la fricción atmosférica para poder frenar la velocidad de la nave a una controlada.

Al tiempo que la ayudante daba órdenes de como volar la nave me centre en intentar seguir los marcadores de ruta lo mejor que pude.

Pero una vez pasado el ultimo marcador de ruta estuvo por su cuenta le había dicho la ayudante que pusiera la nariz de la nave hacia donde quería aterrizar y tirara hacia arriba del timón para forzar un ángulo que frenara la nave pero en el ultimo momento inclino demasiado adelante por error el timón y le lanzo en un área boscosa.

Habían pasado unos minutos desde que el día había pasado a la noche cuando recupere nueva mente la conciencia lo primero que vi fueron chispas y humo que se filtraba desde múltiples puntos.

-Ingeniero- Ayudante inicia medidas anti incendios.

...

-Ingeniero- Ayudante?

Nuevamente nadie respondió y los chispazos siguieron en proceso y el humo comenzó a ser asfixiante.

Al momento desprendo el arnés de seguridad que me sujetaba al asiento del pilo sintió como su cuerpo es tirado hacia un lado pero logro sujetarse al arnés lo que me permitió re estabilizarme con respecto a la posición de la nave.

Tras unos minutos de operar manual mente los controles había logrado purgar las áreas que tenían incendios extinguiéndose y reactivando los recuperadores atmosféricos que contuvieron el humo que ya había vertido al escaso suministro de aire que tenia la nave.

Tras a verme asegurado de no morir quemado o electrocutado realice una inspección al área de la Ayudante y aun que intacta pude observar que no hubo reacción cuando la llame una vez más.

Más observe que sus procreadores visuales cambiaban de sincronizada mente de colores.

Lo que asumí como auto correcciones para entrar en línea lo que llevaría algún tiempo.

-Ingeniero- Ok Ayudante descansa y recuperaré te lo as ganado.

-Ingeniero- A hora necesitó salir de aquí y verificar los daños y rastrear la zona para una basé más permanente para hacer mis reparaciones.

Tras haber verificado que los cierres neumáticos de muchos áreas estaban trabados y sería necesario herramientas pesadas para forzarlos decidió comprobar la vais de carga y tratar de encontrar algo de ropas entre los pertrechos del personal para remplazar lo qué quedaba de su uniforme de laboratorio.

Tras accesar y buscará por la área de la nave que no estaba en confinamiento o bloqueada encontré un viejo uniforme del personal de mantenimiento que estaba en una caja de suministros y un arnés para VCE removiendo algo más encontró algo de municiones para revolver y un par de bengalas algo que no era anormal para ver en posesión de un operador desde ase mucho tiempo.

Aun que el tiro con armas de fuego era un estándar en el sector koprulu bien savia que el tipo de arma que portaría el operador de Vehículo de Construcción Espacial ó VCE seria insuficiente para ser una amenas real a cualquier cosa mas grande que un Zergling por lo cual había comenzado una tendencia entre los nuevos operarios por portar un rifle de asalto de alto poder en vez del revólver emblemático para aumentar sus probabilidades de sobrevivir a un encuentro desagradable.

Así que si eso era cierto lo mas seguro es que no encontrara mas que unas balas y nada más.

Pero para su sorpresa fue algo diferente lo que encontró en el fondo de uno de los contenedores era un rifle de asalto de alto poder en un estuche y sin marcas de mucho uso y un par de revistas extras.

Lo malo es que no veía mas munición que la cargada en las revistas.

Hacia que se sintiera seguro pero recordé como callo la confederación en su juventud. Por haberse confiado cayeron a un megalómano.

Después de vestirse con lo encontrado y asegurar el arma a su espalda comenzó su camino a la bodega de carga al VCE y comenzar sus tareas solo hubo un problema ha su plan.

Que la puerta de la bahía no abría al exterior y con el tiempo en su contra hiso lo que era más rápido para llegar a tierra y fue ahí cuando comenzaron los problemas cuando logro forzar la puerta de la bahía de carga utilizando el VCE cedió una idea de donde impacto que era un bosque de espesor.

Espere que aquel impacto hubiera sido lo suficiente para ahuyentar a cualquier depredador cercano pero para suerte aquello solo los atraería como moscas hacia el pero eso no lo sabía en ese momento.

Aquello era un mundo hermoso comparado con cualquiera en el Sector Koprulu para alguien que había vivido en un paramo helado por años aquello parecía el autentico paraíso y por un momento se sin tío tentado a desactivar los sellos de la cabina y levantar la puerta de acceso para encontrarse cara a cara con aquel lugar pero un rugido a lo lejos le recordó que era un recién llegado en aquel lugar y que no savia que escondía detrás de tanta belleza.

Y dando unos pasos comenzó su exploración y no tardo mucho en meterse en el lugar equivocado.

Había activado los faros de alta intensidad pará poder moverse más rápida mente en la oscuridad de la noche pero ajeno a el estaba invadiendo el territorio de la manada lo que atrajo una partida de cazadores que lo rastreaban sin que el los notará la primera escaramuza ocurrió casi un cuarto de hora después de perforar en el follaje del bosque circundante a la nave.

La cual comenzó con un ata que desde la espalda del T-280 para mala suerte de los atacantes era también donde se alojaban los propulsores cosa que aprendió el único superviviente que no fue abrazado por el estallido a pleno funcionamiento que mando una oleadas de calor a los atacantes.

Mientras el VCE usaba el impulso extra para maniobrar y poder moverse y enfrentar a sus atacantes.

Pero para consternación del ingeniero en la cabina de control cuándo vio la pila en llamas de maderas no tenia ni idea que lo atacó y cuando se acercó y trato de conseguir levantar una muestra de las pilas en llamas con su tenaza multiusos esta no pudo desprender mas que cenizas lo que era mas extraño dado que le recordaba los campamentos de su juventud y las fogatas.

Pero desestimó la idea como algún animal que decidió probar suerte pero escapo cuando se dio cuenta que era más de lo que podía morder.

A si que decidió dejarlo después de apagar el fuego para no comenzar un incendio forestal con un par de pisotones y prosiguió su exploración.

Mientras el sobreviviente observo la extraña criatura que tenia la piel mas dura que un Dragón y tan fría como el hielo del invierno y escupía fuego.

No era un dragón los dragones no hacían esos ruidos al andar quería atacar y vengar a sus hermanos caídos pero su instinto le dijo que no ganaría esa lucha y expondría a la manada aun ataque así que con sus heridas tomó dirección ala guarida para buscar la ayuda de la manada.

Cuando llegó hasta la manada un explorador que montaba guardia le observo y a sus heridas dando la alarma que desencadenó que la manada se pusieran en marcha en su encuentro.

Cuando la manada alcanzó a su compañero herido este final mente se desplomo sobre su costado y pudieron observar su penoso estado y las heridas inflinjidas en él y la falta de uno de sus miembros completamente carbonizado de inmediato trataron de auxiliarlo mas nada pudieron hacer dado que su propia esencia estaba sirviéndole a las llamas para propagarse por su cuerpo.

La manada tras ver la muerte del único miembro que regresó a ellos de los mandados a cazar se lanzaron en un frenesí y siguiendo el rastro del lobo, fueron tras su presa que seguía inadvertida mente explorando la zona.

Habían sido dos horas desde aquel altercado pero cómo nada mas pasó decidió continuar y encontrar el área con recursos para emprender su empresa que a momentos crecía vertiginosa mente y se así más fácil enumerar qué. Serbia en vez de lo que tenia que ser reparado.

Fue cerca de la media noche que la furia de la manada se hizo sentir y comenzó primero con una cacofonía de aullidos proviniendo de las áreas circundantes.

Primero fueron los gruñidos luego los ojos tan verdes que parecidos a los de Zerg lo cual por un momento lo hizo retroceder un paso en el VCE.

El esperaba una manada de Zergling pero no estos qué cosas eran éstos seres.

Al principio no entendía qué un montones de ramas y palos pudieran moverse por sigo mismos pero eso cambio pronto.

/Ingeniero/ Hacia tres horas me atacaron por primera vez y a hora esto enserio mi suerte no puede ser peor.

Pronto fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuándo impactaron desde un costado y detrás de el un intento por derribarle.

Lo que no pudieron contra las doce toneladas de peso y el hecho que atacarán sobre el lado que porta el taladro eléctrico y por detrás de el no acabo como planeaban.

Lo primero que ocurrió fue el atronador sonido de cuerpos siendo triturados para aquellos lo suficientemente cercanos al taladro que volvió a la vida casi al mismo tiempo qué ocurrió el ataque y el que le había mordido como el que se había apoyado resultaron ser las primeras víctimas que fueron seguidas por la ignición de los propulsores que pronto les enseño que no debían atacar por la espalda de la cosa.

Aquello era un espectáculo jamás visto en aquel planeta siendo las manadas una de las formas de vidas mas peligrosas y temidas por otras.

Lo malo era que se enfrentaban a un Terran que era conocido por el sector por su adaptabilidad y terquedad lo que les hizo ganar el respeto de Protoss y Zerg por igualdad.

Aun hacia la manada contaban con la ventaja del local y de apoco lo fueron guiándolo hacia a una zona que le rodearía y les permitiría atacarlo desde arriba.

Una hora de constantes ataques y retiradas mas tardé se dejo ver los primeros daños en el aceroplástico que recubría la cabina de control apenas unas cuarteaduras y un par de zonas de impacto sin conseguir una violación de la cabina lo que no estaba mal contando que al rededor de treinta de esas cosas habían caído al taladro y la tenaza.

Mientras siguió andando sus múltiples pantallas que brindan información crítica al piloto: lecturas de combustible, datos sobre integridad estructural, y algoritmos de mapeo topográfico 3D en tiempo real. Diseñado para operar en atmósferas peligrosas.

Marcaron un área cercana con una beta rica en minerales cuando el marcador término el trazó de ruta.

Se dirigió lo mas rápido que pudo a su premió cuando abandono el bosque y entró en aquel claro no pudo dejar de sentir aquello que sintió en la estación de investigación antes de que los emboscaron lo cual lo trajo a poner todos sus sentidos en acción previniendo un ataqué.

Pero con los minutos pasándole y con la necesidad tan apremiante en que se encontraba se puso a escarbar el montículo primero removiendo el exterior conformado de roca y mineral común hasta que empezó a dejar al descubierto el preciado mineral en forma de cristales de color azul.

Cuando el ataque ocurrió pero en esta ovación el ser que lo atacó era mucho mas grande que los anteriores aun que compartía los mismos rasgos que sus predecesores.

Y cuando se lanzó desde la parte de arriba del montículo mineral apenas logro esquivar la violencia de la arremetida pero forzando la hidráulica de la las piernas a su punto máximo lo que le valió mensajes de daños y alertas.

Aquel ser intento un asalto más frontal al principio pero fue rápidamente repelido y dañado.

Lo que le hizo intentar algo diferente y en un movimiento audaz y utilizando los minerales para impulsarse y aterrizar sobre el VCE y ejecutar una mordida a la cabeza pero para el eso poco sirvió para matar a su enemigo y solo lo dejo en una posición desfavorable para ser sujeto y puesto a disposición del taladro.

Los pocos segundos que duro la lucha antes de que acabará con el despedazamiento de la cabeza del agresor fu mas que suficiente para causar daños graves al chasis pero no suficiente para hacerlo inoperante.

Una vez asegurado que su oponente estaba acabado procedió a escanear lo para tener referencias futuras de la clase de animales del área próxima a su nueva base de operaciones y a si regreso a su labor de despejar la beta mineral lo que le llevo bastante tiempo dado los daños estructurales del VCE.

Lo que le hizo tener que trabajar hasta bien entrado el siguiente día pero por fin un montículo mineral estaba listo para ser cosechado y si las lecturas eran correctas aquellos eran los nodos de mineral mas rico del área explorada y aun habían otros siete aprisionados en lo que quedaba del montículo de piedra pero no encontró géiseres de vespeno lo que tendría que buscar mas tarde en otras zonas.

Abría sido pasado el medio día por la posición del sol cuando detecto ondas sísmicas que la computadora del VCE interpreto cómo impactos de asteroides pero eran demasiado rítmicos para serlo lo que provoco que se dirigiera a las cercanías para cerciorarse de que era y tras una hora de viaje pudo observar un pantano cuyos reptiles gigantes sobrepasarían un Thor fácil mente.

Lo otro que detecto fue liberaciones de gas vespeno.

En el área pero cualquier intento de obtenerlo aria necesaria una estrategia digna del mismísimo James Raynor.

Así que descartó su obtención pronta pero comenzó hacer planes pronto para cuando tuviera a su disposición algo de protección extra que seria muy necesaria.

De regreso a su zona de trabajo decidió hacer una visita de monitoreo de la nave y verificar a hora que había luz del sol los daños causada a ella.

Cuando emergió del bosque una vez mas noto qué a la distancias un grupo de seres con formas equinas estaban rodeando la nave y así que sopesó sus pros y sus contras de enfrentar en ese momento a lo desconocido y portal infinitamente peligrosos o dejar que explorarán por la bahía de carga qué previamente fue vaciada y los accesos asegurados por situaciones como estas que un animales salvajes pudiera causar mas daño a la nave que seria casi imposible en su estado. Así que decidió regresar al área de extracción y proseguir con lo ya programado.

Estos equinos pasaron inadvertida mente la presencia del VCE que los observó y retorno al bosque con su anonimato intacto.

Estos ponis eran miembros de cierto grupo que desea hacerse con el poder y derrocar al actual gobierno para instaurar el propio.

Estos individuos intentado descubrir que era aquello y si podían utilizarlos.

Pero por más que usaron hechizos en el extraño objeto este nunca reaccionó ni se movió un milímetro para su frustración lo más que pudieron hacer fu recoger pedazos sueltos y llevarlos con ellos antes de que la noche llegase en el bosque y sus peligros reales despertarán para cazar.

Aquellos pedazos sin saberlo eran un faro de emergencias con una señal en estado latente pero desactivada dado los daños.

El atardecer se acercaba cuando se había por fin extraído los minerales para comenzar la construcción utilizando la plataforma auto constructora del VCE alimentada con los minerales en bruto para comenzar la edificación.

La estimación del tiempo de construcción lo ponía para completarse dentro del próximo día solar.

(1)A beses las mentes mas jóvenes nacidos con increíble potencial psiónico pueden entrelazarse con otras mentes con potencial psiónico pero se a observado que los individuos que muestran tales enlaces son inconscientes de su propia capacidad lo que a desencadenado en la muerte espontanea del individuo menos dotado del entrelazamiento a si mismo cuando han sido debidamente capacitados son capaces de aprender a canalizar sus energías psiónicas para aumentar su fuerza y resistencia física. Se les teme y con mucha razón, debido a sus facultades sobrenaturales como la capacidad de manipular los recuerdos de otros como usarlos como marionetas al a serse cargo de la conciencia de la victima seleccionada. Extracto de las notas de la investigación de los DR. Serguéi Istacob y Ricardo Gonzales. Laboratorio de Investigación Psiónico Tierra 2016.

(2)Dicen que todo ser vivo lucha desde su nacimiento por su vida esta el último aliento cuando se encuentra en una situación sin salida y al bordé mismo de la muerte luchan por su derecho a existir y lo ase sin dudarlo no temiendo la consecuencia de sus actos por que el instinto de sobrevivir es el mas antiguo de todo organismo vivo tan arraigado en el que es imposible de hablar de seres sensibles sin el.

(3)Uno de los efectos de utilizar habilidades psiónicas es que los individuos tienden a tener perdidas de energía la misma por lo general totalmente benignas y mientras mayor sea la acción que desean desencadenar. Al utilizarlo sus habilidades serán más visible las ondas psiónicas que escapen desde el usuario pero uno de los mayores escapes de las mismas es por medio de los órganos de percepción visual los investigadores y especialistas en potencial psiónico no podían ponerse de acuerdo asta la aparición de los Zerg y Protoss en años recientes extracto de investigador #876845-MNK-0123a encargado del reacondicionamiento de los Operativos. Espectros Clasificación: Sub Programa de la rama Ghost.


	4. CAPITULO 3 Heridas y observando al Terr

_**Antes de comenzar esto es un FanFiction no soy dueño de Starcraft ni de My Little Poni ambos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores Blizzard Entertainment y HASBRO por este medio hago. De su entender que esto lo hago. Por diversión sin planes de lucro así mismo en esta historia pueden aparecer personajes de otras historias que les extraigo para mi uso en este crossover me falto algo que mencionar?**_ _ **A si la crítica la crítica constructiva siempre será apreciada.**_

 _ **Se busca editor**_

Capítulo 3 Heridas y observando al Terran

La Granja Apple.

Temprano en la mañana Apple Bloom había salido rumbo a la casa club para encontrar a sus amigos y tratar un tema urgente.

-Scootaloo- Como que te invito a pasar con ella el fin de semana con ella en el castillo?

-Sweetie Belle- Si mientras regresamos a la Butik salió en la plática, pero logre dar una respuesta vaga que fue lo mejor que pude conseguir en el momento.

Scootaloo había encontrado dirigiendo su pezuña a su rostro antes de proferir un gemido angustiante.

Fue cuando Apple Bloom entro a la casa club para encontrar a sus amigas ahí.

-Apple Bloom- Hola Everypony... Qué ocurre?

-Scootaloo- Sweetie Belle se entrego a su carcelero cuando la invitó ir a prisión.

-Sweetie Belle- ¡Eso no es verdad!

-Sweetie Belle-Solo que no dije que no...

Una vez más habían encontrado dirigiendo sus pezuñas a sus rostros antes de proferir un gemido angustiante solo que esta vez no solo venía de Scootaloo sino también acompañado por Apple Bloom.

-Apple Bloom- Supongo que Applejack no sería la única que intentaría una estrategia como esa he.

Aquello atrajo la atención de las presentes.

-Apple Bloom- Ayer en la noche des pues de la cena una vez que nos despedimos Applejack me ha llamado a la sala para reanudar nuestra plática y seguir intentando entrar en mi mente...

-Sweetie Belle- Así que Applejack puede leer la mente he.

-Apple Bloom- No es seguro si ella sabe que lo hace consiente mente o inconsciente mente.

-Apple Bloom- Después de lograr rechazar su invitación para acompañarla al castillo le pregunte pero ella negó que eso fuera siquiera posible.

-Sweetie Belle- Así que no sabe.

-Scootaloo- Así que estamos solas en esto he.

-Apple Bloom- No lo sé tal vez Twilight podría saber algo.

-Sweetie Belle- Podríamos preguntarle después de clases.

-Sweetie Belle- Me entere por Rarity qué hoy le toca a Twilight vigilarnos.

-Scootaloo- Si también a Fluttershy.

Un par de ojos se le quedo viendo mientras su cabeza giraba algunos grados antes de hacer la pregunta.

-Apple Bloom- Cuánto de sus mentes vieron?

A esta pregunta Sweetie Belle se sonrojo un poco y movió su pezuña como si quisiera quitar algo de ella.

Mientras Scootaloo exclamó.

-Scootaloo- Fue increíble ver en la mente de Rainbow Dash.

-Sweetie Belle- La mente de Rarity estaba llena de inspiración por lo que la rodeaba y creo que pronto veremos una línea inspirada por Sweet Apple Acres.

Las cejas de sus amigas después de escuchar aquello pudieron ser usadas como nivel pues conocían los gustos de su amiga.

-Apple Bloom- Alguna a podido oír los pensamientos de las demás después de despertar hoy?

-Sweetie Belle- A hora que lo mencionas no he sentido esa sensación de hormigueo que sentía en mi espalda y cuerno. Desde que me logre dormir.

-Scootaloo- Pensé que era la única anoche mientras íbamos a casa sentía esa sensación de hormigueo que solo empeoraba cuando agitaba mis alas y sentía esa picazón en la frente y me sentía tan agotada cómo si hubiera quedado despierta toda la semana.

-Apple Bloom- Así que la sensación también fue la misma.

Aquella reclamación consiguió la atención de sus confidentes y saco la pregunta en el aire.

-Scootaloo- A si qué aun puedes oír lo que pensamos?

-Sweetie Belle- Enserio aun puedes?

-Apple Bloom- Si pero como ustedes una vez logré dormirme la sensación de hormigueo a lo largo de la espalda y en la frente se acabó.

-Apple Bloom- Y hoy en la mañana cuando me preparaba para salir fui interceptada por Applejack y pude haber alterado mi historia un poco para que pensara que vamos a ayudar a encontrar su Cutie Mark a un compañero de escuela y mientras lo hacía me entro el pánico y comencé a sentir cuándo quiso entrar en mi mente pero como anoche no pudo entrar pero no por ello no lo intentó.

-Apple Bloom- Tampoco creo que sea conveniente que nos dejemos ver a Applejack hasta en contrae alguien para hacer la coartada creíble

Pero seguida a esta frase fue un llamado desde la parte de abajo de la casa club.

-Applejack- Girls! Hora de desayunar o se les hará tardé para la escuela.

Acto que provocó que las pequeñas en cuestión en pesaran a hiperventilar así cómo sus ojos se redujeron por la tención repentina de ser atrapadas infraganti.

Pero esto también provocó que áreas de su cerebro que nunca usaban, comenzarán a incrementar sus actividades y como el día de ayer lo que pensaban fue escuchado por los otros.

*Sweetie Belle* No pudo venir hasta aquí solo para llamarnos para el desayuno.

*Scootaloo* Nos quiere atrapar en algún detalle que no cuadre de la historia de Apple Bloom.

*Apple Bloom* Creí que abuelita estaba hablando con ella antes de salir de casa y creí leer que tenía la intención de hacerla entrar en razón.

/Applejack/ A hora que no está cerca abuelita podré hacer las preguntas que me permitan descubrir qué han planeado de verdad para hacer. Las pequeñas y si es peligroso nos aseguraremos de llevarlas con nos otros así tengamos que atarlas.

Esto llamo la atención de las pequeñas al instante y más aun podían sentir los sentimientos maternales que emanaban de la fuente de los pensamientos algo que no pudieron sentir ayer durante la cena pero a hora eran tan claros y intoxican tés que algunas lagrimas fueron arrancadas de ellas y por un momento se replantearon su determinación y si tal vez deberían confesar sus crímenes antes de haber realizado la transgresión.

Pero el hecho de llevarlas atadas no paso desapercibida para ellas lo que les dio la fuerza y determinación para no cambiar sus planes.

Fue cerca de treinta segundos de espera que la puerta se abrió y emergieron las potrancas sin paso vacilante y la mirada de quien está dispuesto a luchar hasta su último aliento.

-Applejack - Pensé que tendría que llamarlas otra vez ya es hora de desayunar que Cheerilee le preocupa que no rindan en ocasiones en la clase vamos pequeñas la comida más importante les aguarda.

Aquello que oían no era lo único que salía desde Applejack también eran emociones entre mezcladas con imágenes, que iban desde la preocupación por ellas a la sutil ansiedad que se hizo más perceptible cuando menciono Cheerilee y sus rendimientos.

*Apple Bloom* Concéntrense se chicas no podemos permitirnos que nos dominen sus emociones o todo será por nada.

(Conteniendo el llanto)

*Scootaloo* Pero quiero abrasarla como si fuera Mama

*Sweetie Belle* Concéntrate en lo que descubriremos.

*Sweetie Belle* Lo que se estrello en el everfree

No era un secreto para las Crusaders que Scootaloo era huérfana y había vivido con una familia de acogida hasta que hace unos años había sido adoptada por Rainbow Dash y ha hora vivía bajo su tutela como su hermana adoptiva así también sabían que el hecho de quedar huérfana y sin familia inmediata fue muy duro para ella.

*Apple Bloom* Piensa en Rainbow que pensaría si andas abrasando a Applejack.

*Scootaloo* Pero…

* Sweetie Belle * Perder.

Y aun que no querían admitirlo las tres sentían y veían a sus hermanas como el remplazo de sus Madres perdidas a una edad muy temprana o aun en el caso de Sweetie Belle cuya relación era inexistente por los constantes viajes de sus padres y el sentimiento de abandono es tanto o mayor que el de las demás.

*Sweetie Belle* Mira tranquilízate esto solo durara mientras leamos la mente de Applejack así que solo hagámoslo cuando sea necesario a hora alejémonos de su mente.

Pero pronto descubrieron que a serlo y decirlo eran dos cosas diferentes, como complicadas el hecho de querer dejar de a ser algo que no se tiene idea como funciona puede ser complicado en el mejor de los casos y terriblemente doloroso como lo descubrieron unos minutos más tarde.

-Applejack- Y niñas que han pensando de nuestra propuesta?

*Apple Bloom* Ok esto será nuestro plan: si alguna se queda atrapada o comprometida el resto interviene a discreción.

*Sweetie Belle* Si.

*Scootaloo* Entendido.

\- Apple Bloom- Hermana te dije que no podía que teníamos un compromiso con este chico de la escuela, el que pidió ayuda para conseguir su Cute Mark.

\- Apple Bloom- Espera ¿nuestra?

-Applejack- Si veras Bloom no soy solo yo quien tiene planeado quedarse el fin de semana en el castillo de Twilight también estarán el resto de nosotras, será como una pijamada con la princesa Luna que viene a vernos para hablarnos de algunos eventos astronómicos recientes.

-Applejack- A sí que pensamos que sería agradable pasar el rato con nosotros niñas podría ser un buen tiempo de calidad para todas.

-Applejack- ¿A sí que les parece si agendas para después la caza de Cuite Mark?

No tenían que ser psiónicos para saber lo que pasaba por la mente de Applejack pero el hecho de serlo les hizo el momento aun mas difícil por una parte aun querían abrazarla pero iba en declive vertiginosa mente y por otra parte querían sacar su frustración y alegarse de ella que iba en aumento.

/gruñidos/

*Apple Bloom* No somos bebes para que necesitamos niñera en todo momento

*Scootaloo* Es cierto ya tenemos nuestras marcas como signo de nuestra madures.

*Sweetie Belle* No sé si sentirme infinitamente humillada o perturbada como nos imagina como bebes con pañales cuando nos han visto crecer por años.

Aun que Applejack era ajena a la conversación telepática aun noto cosas más sutiles como el andar rígido después de a ser su pregunta o los seños que a hora adornaba los pequeños rostros a sus lados.

Lo que desato un intento de tratar de enmendar lo que estropeo pero sin saber que había sido lo que las ofendió tuvo el efecto contra producente en muchas escalas que la dejaría confundida durante días.

-Applejack- Podríamos a ser muchas cosas juntas como hablar de los chicos que les gustan o hornear unas galletas.

La respuesta que obtuvo no se hizo esperar y la hizo quedar clavada en el lugar durante un largo minuto; pues las pequeñas habían proferido un gruñido unisonó antes de gritar algo inteligible y salir corriendo con lágrimas contenidas. Rumbo a la casa principal a una velocidad que no creía posible para ella o Rainbow ser capaz de alcanzar o aun si corrieran con todas sus fuerzas algo que era muy impresionante por parte de cuatro pequeñas ponis. (4)

/Applejack/ Creo que no me debo preocupar de que les falte energía en clases si solo pudieran enfocarlo en su estudio.

/Applejack/ A hora solo tengo que averiguar cómo las he ofendido, disculparme y convencerlas que se vengan con nos otras por su propia voluntad.

/Applejack/ Tal vez estamos demasiado metidas en ellas que estamos siendo una molestia más que una ayuda como dice abuelita.

Para cuando termino de poner en órdenes sus pensamientos se dio cuenta que las pequeñas ya habían llegado a la casa pero lo que la alarmó y provoco que empezara su propia carrera con todas sus fuerzas para llegar cuanto antes era lo que observo en las piernas de las niñas como estaban derramando sangre sobre sus abrigos y el camino lo cual fue más evidente mientras más se acercaba pero al parecer las pequeñas no eran consientes de sus heridas.

En cuanto termino su frenética carrera a las pequeñas ya se habían colapsado pero estaban recibiendo ayuda por parte de Big Mac que había salido al pórtico tras oír los golpes fuertes provocado por las pequeñas al desvanecerse.

Lo que siguió a un Applejack que corría como si su vida estuviera en juego y la mirada de horror que tenía solo hacia más preocupante a cada paso que daba.

Al atardecer Hospital de Pineville

Cuando recuperaron la conciencia estaban en camas de hospital en él, ala infantil así que estaban juntas pero en diferentes puntos y lo único igual en ellas eran las maquinas que emitían pitidos en señal de sus constantes vitales pero eso era desconocido para ellas pues jamás habían vistos maquinas como esas en sus vidas así que cuando decidieron tratar de tomar una posición sentada muchos de los cables se desconectaron de sus cuerpos lo que provoco que las maquinas entraran en frenesí de alertas para atraer los médicos que no estaban más lejos que la puerta que separaba él ala del resto del Hospital.

Los que ingresaron en tropel y incluso alguno había patinado pero había recuperado el paso casi sin perder el ritmo cada una de ellas estaba rodeada de especialistas de la salud por todos lados algunos revisándolas otros revisando la extraña maquina algunos les hacían preguntas pero como se atropellaban unos a otros para intentar obtener su respuesta primero o con discusiones con los otros médicos.

Era una situación que les estaba provocando una subida de estrés y el hecho que se sentían tan cansadas no físicamente más bien mental mente no les ayudaba pero les permitió estar tranquilas a todas las pruebas que les hicieron.

Hasta que una voz que sabían bien a quien pertenecía pero no creían posible su presencia ahí hizo instaurar el orden y paso a solicitar a los médicos como se encontraban y estos al dirigirse a ella despejaron el campo de visión de las pacientes que reconocieron a sus hermanas cuyas caras de preocupación se hacía demasiado evidentes así como los ojos rojos claro indicador de a ver llorado durante algún tiempo y el hecho que las observaran como si el mismísimo sol hubiera decidido alumbrarlas en su hora más oscura.

Solo hizo que estuvieran más atentas a lo que se mencionaba.

-Princesa Celestia- Y cuál es el estado de ellas doctores?

Tras una pequeña debacle por parte de los médicos entre ellos antes de contestar a la Princesa que duro unos minutos y a momentos se hiso acalorada y grave a otros pero al final llegaron a un acuerdo y una Yegua de edad con su pelo recogido en la cabeza se adelanto y comenzó a contestar a los presentes.

-Doctora- No puedo decirle mucho más de lo que ya les mencionamos amplias zonas musculares de sus miembros fueron daños irreparablemente y parte de su esqueleto fue puesto en tención extrema causando fisuras por todos los huesos del cuerpo jamás había observado ni mis colegas daños tales en nadie y mucho menos fuera causado por una carrera a campo traviesa.

-Doctora- Sin embargo lo más destacable era el estado en que fueron encontradas y que posterior mente confirmamos como un coma profundo y por razones más allá de nos otros se han despertado en apenas horas después como si nada hubiera pasado y según algunas pruebas preliminares sus cuerpos se están recuperando de los daños de manera favorable por alguna razón desconocida.

-Doctora- Mis colegas y yo podemos decir que esto nos supera y que heridas que supondrían fatales para cualquier poni sin importa su estado físico y aun si lograran la recuperación las secuelas de las heridas serian incapacitantes de por vida.

Aquello aumento la tención a las Crusaders por un momento pero la conferencia continuo sin incidentes.

-Doctora- Pero para nuestra sorpresa no parecen estar presentándose ningún problema qué pudiéramos esperar después de tales heridas.

Fue cuando se percataron de las vendas qué las envolvían desde la cabeza al punto donde nace su cola, así mismo pudieron notar manchas rojas claras a lo largo de sus piernas así como la picazón. Provocada por los vendajes en ellas.

Fue Rarity quién llano pudo contener las lágrimas de esperanza pues hasta hace unas horas los diagnósticos era tan sombríos que era una espera agónica y les fue dicho que debían prepararse para lo peor y que sería mejor despedirse de ellas pues el pronóstico era que no sobrevivirían la noche y a hora los mismos doctores afirmaron lo contrarío.

Poco después la siguió con su llanto Rainbow Dash que fue un poco más coherente y logro pronunciar algunas palabras.

-Rainbow Dash- Gracias Celestia por salvar a mi pequeña.

La aludida no mostró reacción evidente.

La ultima en contener sus lagrimas fue Applejack que se unió a sus compañeras en los llantos pocos momentos más tarde.

Cuando esto ocurrió las Crusaders profirieron sus primeras palabras en forma de preguntas a lo qué les ocurrió.

-Apple Bloom- Que nos paso?

Aquéllos presentes se sorprendieron de que no pudieran recordar tan terribles experiencia pues aquello debió ser el equivalente de ser torturadas en el Tártaro.

-Doctora- Pequeñas que es lo último que recuerdas?

-Scootaloo- Salir corriendo hacía la casa pero luego se hace confuso.

-Sweetie Belle- Comenzar a parar para poder entrar a la casa y luego se volvió negro.

-Apple Bloom- No lose intento recordar pero no logro poner en orden los eventos recuerdo correr y haberme sentido frustrada pero es muy confuso.

-Doctora- Interesante.

Ella llamo a sus colegas y tras una nueva discusión varios unicornios lanzaron hechizos sobre las pequeñas y tras unos minutos reanudaron su discusión antes de que la misma doctora se dirigiera al público presente.

-Doctora- Párese que sus cerebros pasaron por una sobrecarga sensorial masiva lo qué explica los lapsos de memoria.

-Princesa Celestia- Es su condición de algún peligro para sus vidas doctora?

-Doctora- Ninguna que yo conozca pero me gustaría mantenerlas aquí para observar su evolución es mejor prevenir que curar.

-Doctora- También quiero hacerles más pruebas las exploraciones de mis colegas indican qué tienen una elevada actividad neuronal que no esperaría de un paciente en estado de coma recién salido así que voy a mantenerlas aquí por a hora.

Aquello no les sentó bien a las pequeñas todo su esfuerzo a vía sido para nada pero no eran conocidas por dejarse vencer tan fácil mente.

Pero aquello parecía un punto de inflexión.

-Apple Bloom- Pero cuando podremos salir de nuevo?

-Doctora- Lo siento pequeña si nuestros pronósticos son acertados pasara algún tiempo antes de siquiera puedan ponerse de pie por sus medios y necesitarán terapia para ayudar a recuperarse completamente la movilidad.

Aquéllos parecían los últimos clavos de su ataúd cuándo intervino una vos en rimas que aseguraba que sus brebajes las pondrían de pie en días.

-Apple Bloom- Zecora tu nos puedes curar?

A lo que una zebra con una enorme bolsa entro a la habitación.

-Zecora- Mi pequeña amiga con mis brebajes puedo curar pero a ti necesito estudiar jamás vi heridas tales en los vivos mas te diré que seguro como el sol sale y calienta y la Luna emerge y refresca te he de curar.

Una nueva debacle comenzó entre los doctores la princesa, las hermanas presentes y los recién llegados que eran los restantes miembros de las Mané Six con Zecora y estaban entablando un zafarrancho con todo y sombrerazos esto duro hasta que las pequeñas gritaron en una poción sentadas con miradas furibundas que hicieron morir la discusión al instante.

\- Apple Bloom- Scootaloo- Sweetie Belle- Basta ya de esto compórtense están en un hospital.

Para la sorpresa de todos y las protestas de algunos médicos presentes las pequeñas se pusieron de pie y hablaron a los presentes.

-Apple Bloom- Si mi amiga dice que puede curarnos yo le creo así que tomaremos los brebajes de Zecora no chicas.

-Scootaloo- Si ella dice que puede yo le creo y nuestras hermanas también si no, no la hubieran ido a buscar para pedirle su ayuda.

Aquello era muy cierto y aun que Zecora es su amiga jamás le habrían pedido algo así si no fueran por causas mayores pues bien sabían del estigma hacía lo desconocido por parte de los ponis y el rechazo a lo mismo enérgicamente.

-Doctora- Pero niñas han de entender que esto no es un juego sus vidas están de por medio si reaccionan mal a los brebajes en su condiciones muy probablemente mueran sin que podamos hacer nada para impedirlo.

/Celestia/ Imposible yo misma las revise cuándo llegara junto a los doctores del palacio y su estado era crítico no es posible qué puedan siquiera estar plenamente consientes y mucho menos en pie y argumentándose tan elocuente mente cuando solo deberían de ser capases de responder preguntas simples.

-Sweetie Belle- Otra vez con eso de tratarnos como bebés, sabemos bien los riesgos doctores no estamos sordas y ustedes no son precisamente silenciosos cuando discuten.

Aquello hiso callar a todos y dejo a las Mané Six realizando la acción de los peses cuándo los sacan del agua y aun que aun corrían lágrimas pie su cara un sentimiento en su pecho empezaba a aflorar pues sus pequeñas ya no eran tan pequeñas como ellas las veían y también el sentimiento melancólico de que ya no las necesitaban para cuidar de que no se tropezarán en su camino a seguir.

/Mane Six/ Han crecido tanto sin que me diera cuenta.

-Zecora- Les tratare pero a hora regresar a sus camas que lastimarse mas no les hará ningún bien ni ayudará a su tratamiento.

Con aquello dicho las ponis en cuestión se giraron hacia la cama correspondiente y comenzaron el proceso de regresar a ella con algún grado de esfuerzo mayor al que era necesario pero conseguido sin ningún problema por su parte Zecora observaba atentamente a cada una de ellas y cuando final mente estuvieron nuevamente reposando se acercó y comenzó a estudiarlas individual mente pero comparándolas entre si y cuando término regresó con el grupo y empezó a comentar lo que había aprendido.

-Zecora- Fascinante sus músculos se están regenerando y reconstruyéndose mientras observaba los huesos se han recuperado por completo y han aumentado su densidad natural lo que les hace más duros y capases de soportar más presión antes de ceder.

-Doctor- Imposible no hay manera de que los músculos se regeneren y menos que los huesos hayan terminado de fusionarse no es biológicamente posible.

-Zecora- Si cuestiona mi saber por qué no los revisa, para que dudas no haiga en ti, que mis afirmaciones son correctas.

A aquello al doctor que cuestionó le provocó un tic nervioso por el echó de que esta zebra que no conocía de medicina moderna le tratase cómo un estudiante necio que no quería aceptar la nota final.

Esto no paso a mayores por la intervención de la princesa que solicito que realizaran los estudios para comprobar aun que seis estaban seguras que la afirmación de Zecora era la correcta sin siquiera ponerlo en duda.

-Princesa Celestia- Doctores por favor a ser los exámenes para conocer su estado.

-Doctores- Si su majestad.

Tras el pedido del Real, procedieron a los exámenes pertinentes pero lo que encontraron no tenía lógica alguna. Mas otros afirmaban que debía ser magia del señor del caos pues una cosa era verlas tener una recuperación milagrosa y otra muy diferente presenciar cómo se reconstruye el cuerpo del individuo en tiempo real.

Aquello provocó negaciones con meneos de cabeza. Era como si las leyes de la naturaleza no gobernaran aquellos cuerpos. Más otros salían con hipótesis de descendencia directa de alguna princesa. Hasta posibles saltos evolutivos que les han proporcionando esta capacidad pero dado qué aquello era tan anómalo que nadie podía poner la pezuña en lo que ocurría. Y tras observar atentamente todo aquello durante minutos decidió hacer la pregunta.

-Princesa Celestia- Doctores cual es la conclusión de sus pruebas.

-Doctora- Simplemente no lo podemos comprender como Mis...

Por causa de toda la confrontación no había hecho la presentación formal.

-Zecora- Zecora buen doctora.

-Doctora- Como nos indico anteriormente están en un proceso de auto reconstrucción que supera cualquier procedimiento o hechizo curativo que jamás viéramos lo que sea que lo está induciendo están un orden de magnitud muy superior.

-Doctora- Lo que le puedo decir a hora es que si no lo hubiera comprobado personal mente no lo creería aun habiéndolo visto no lo creo posible pero allí esta lo que les puedo confirmar es que estarán sobre sus cascos en pocas semanas sin problemas.

-Zecora- Disculparme que no comparta su evaluación pero estoy casi segura que con un par de brebajes y infusiones para vigorizar su cuerpo estarán de pie para el final de la semana.

Aquello fue el tiempo que las Crusaders pasaron en el hospital lo usaron para trazar su plan para internarse en el everfree sin causar tanta conmoción como en ocasiones pasadas había ocurrido y con la intervención de Zecora tenían la escusa perfecta para aquello.

Lo otro que notó el CMC fue que con cada dosis de brebaje y las infusiones que impregnaban sus vendajes se recuperaban fue más rápido. Para alegría de sus hermanas y horror de los médicos del palacio de las hermanas Reales fue verlas andar sin problemas durante cerca del medio día siguiente.

Cuando final mente les dieron el alta les indicaron regresar de inmediato al hospital si sentían cualquier tipo de dolor a lo que sus responsables aseguraron que se aria al menor atisbo de problemas.

Para la tarde del primer día del fin de semana llegaba la Princesa Luna y los Mane Six se reunían con ella como lo planeado pero con la exclusión del CMC que afirmaron que querían estar en paz legos de la ciudad para descansar y terminar su recuperación lo que les permitió dirigirse a la casa de la granja Apple para ultimar sus preparativos antes de comenzar su travesía pero acordando no esforzarse demasiado si no era completa mente necesaria.

-Apple Bloom- Bueno chicas estamos lista para salir?

-Scootaloo- Lista mochilas y linternas.

\- Sweetie Belle- Ya tengo la canasta con las manzanas y delicias preparadas por abuelita para Zecora y un par de botellas de cidra de su receta.

-Apple Bloom- En verdad, abuelita jamás me ha dejado probar su contenido y solo lo saca en ocasiones especiales para ella y mis hermanos mayores.

-Scootaloo- O me pregunto a que sabrá?

\- Sweetie Belle- Bueno esto es para Zecora como agradecimiento por habernos curado y prepararnos estos brebajes para darnos energía para estar completamente bien.

-Apple Bloom- Muy bien recuerdan el plan correcto.

-Scootaloo- Claro yo llevo las mochilas hasta la frontera del bosque hasta el árbol chueco que indica el camino a la casa de Zecora y los escondo.

\- Sweetie Belle- Vamos con Big Mac quien nos estará cuidando todo el camino de ida y vuelta hasta que regresemos a la granja donde nos separaremos de él y nos dirigiremos a la área de la casa club.

-Apple Bloom- Muy bien eso solo nos deja pedirle más brebaje para aumentar la energía y a ser las preguntas si sabe que ha caído del cielo en el bosque mientras asemos charla con Zecora.

Dicen que hacer algo y decirlo son cosas muy diferentes para cuando llegaron a casa de Zecora el sol ya se encontraba en su último tramo de camino a la noche y gracias a la intervención de Big Mac que había sacado el tema del objeto que cayó al bosque a recientes fechas.

Las pequeñas pudieron hacerse una idea de donde había caído, pero si sus creencias eran correctas este se encontraba en un área que conocían bien pues fue uno de los pasos que usaban para evitar las flores de broma venenosa.

-Apple Bloom- Gracias por los brebajes Zecora te visitaremos cuando nos falten más me asegúrate de ello.

-Scootaloo- Gracias Zecora me siento mucho mejor que con la medicinas del hospital.

-Sweetie Belle- Zecora muchísimas gracias por curarnos Rarity estuvo incontenible en sus lágrimas.

-Zecora- Mis pequeñas amigas iré felizmente ayudar cuando me necesiten cuídense de regreso a casa gracias por las cosas.

-Gran Mac- Eeyup.

-Zecora- Aun me sorprende lo rápido que se curaron aun con el tratamiento fue demasiado pronto.

-Gran Mac- Eeyup.

-Zecora- Aun así me pasare por la granja para hacer algunas investigaciones en ellas.

-Big Mac- Cuándo guste es bienvenida a la casa a Granny Smith también le gustaría darle las gracias por cuidar de ellas cuando todos los demás las daban por perdidos.

-Zecora- Una cosa más ase unas noches después de que aquello golpeo el suelo muchos animales huyeron y no han vuelto aun y al anochecer los timberwolf aullaron para alertar de algo extraño.

-Zecora- Y prefiero que esto no lo sepan las pequeñas me preocupa que podrían intentarán descubrir que fue.

Y aun qué la travesía de ida fue lenta para no agotarlas por parte de Big Mac el regreso tras una nueva dosis fue más rápido que lo que hubieran anticipado y bajo ese supuesto decidieron continuar.

Una vez regresaron a la granja y se separaron de Big Mac mencionando algo olvidado en el área de la casa club y asegurando su regresó oportuno a la casa para estar con abuelita y tras un momento de vacilación y una profunda meditación Big Mac les permitió marchar a sabiendas que irían a jugar o eso pensó imaginándose que no abría peligro inmediato pero les daría un pequeño recordatorio por lo cual decidió que estarían bien y el estaba a solo un acre de distancia de ellas lo que le permitía estar en un minuto con ellas si algo pasa.

-Big Mac- Recuerden que estamos observando no se lastimen mientras juegan.

Una mirada desorbitada le fu dada como contestación antes de girar para dirimirse a retomar sus labores en la granja.

Así las pequeñas lo observaron marcharse antes de que se perdiera de la vista.

-Apple Bloom- Creo qué no estaremos sin control he.

-Sweetie Belle- Tal vez debamos a serlo en otro momento.

-Scootaloo- Imposible será en otro momento estar por seguras que una vez han acabado su reunión en el castillo estarán con nosotras otra vez.

Tras un par de segundos de meditación bien podría ser el final de las cruzadas por lómenos hasta que sus hermanas dejen de tratarlas como niños pequeños.

Y tras esta revelación salieron a buen trote rumbo a donde previamente se escondió sus mochilas preparadas y se internaron en el bosque everfree rumbo donde supusieron encontrarían el objeto pero sin saberlo iban directo a algo igual de sorprendente y peligroso.

La base

Hacía un par de horas la construcción había sido completada pero no por ello el Ingeniero estaba descansando lo primero que hiso fue establecer un punto de control en la nueva ayudante del Centro de Mando para que comenzarán los sistemas de la nueva basé a establecer pero aquello llevaría un tiempo dado que la nueva IA tenía que aprender mucho de él mientras opera las funciones manuales y las integra a las sub rutinas de ella esto ocupo la mayor parte de la tarde.

Cuando activo los vio reactores y auto procesador que crean la comida para los que laboran en los Centros de Mandó a lo largo y ancho del espacio Terran ya que solo necesitan dos cosas agua y energía algo que todo centro de mandó puede auto proveerse desde la atmósfera planetaria, al vacío en el espacio.

Lo malo es que los vio reactores y auto procesadores tardan varias horas en estar cargados en línea y funcionando lo que abastecería de alimentos listos para su consumo lo que no debería ser un problema si no fuera por la falta de Ingesta calórica, mineral, fibra y vitaminas necesarios para la supervivencia humana.

Que solo empeoraba por el hecho que llevará cuatro días de pernoctaciones seguidas sin ingerir bocado alguno pues la única caja de raciones de emergencia que portaba con el estaban en una de las partes selladas de la nave y sin poder acceder sin tener que forzar una puerta de seguridad de placas de neoaceró estructural.

Lo que francamente era una estupidez absoluta si tiene en cuenta su situación.

Tras seleccionar el tipo de alimentos a crecer (5) se retiro a seguir trabajando en el yacimiento mineral.

Lo que ocurrió unos quince minutos de que la nueva Ayudante comenzará a llevar las funciones del centro de mandó con algo de aspereza que comenzó a limar a los pocos segundos.

Allí donde puedan encontrar minerales pueden encontrar los Centros de Mandó de los Terran era un dicho popular de los ingenieros y operarios VCE por todo el espacio ya que la mayoría fue arrastrados por contratos por todo el sector koprulu.

La tarde se acercaba a su fin tabes una hora más de luz solar antes de que fuera necesarios que activará el modulo de luces o lo que quedaba de él después de la vestía de madera cortara un conducto de alimentación pero ese era un inconveniente menor el problema real era el taladro que al parecer había sufrido una sobre carga por los daños y el esfuerzo al que se le habían sometido.

No era de extrañar ver operarios realizando reparaciones sobre los VCE en terreno lo que no espero fue las visita desde el límite del pequeño claro que le observaban con fascinación y sin saberlo ellas a su vez también eran observadas por la IA del centro de control.

-Apple Bloom- Que es esa cosa?

-Scootaloo- Será lo que cayó del cielo el otro día.

-Sweetie Belle- Podría ser jamás hemos visto o ido de creatura alguna como él y eso de alado es una tortuga muy grande?

A la pregunta de Sweetie Belle las otras se percataron de la titánica fortaleza apenas sobrepasando la altura del follaje circundante lo que más se destacaba era de color azul y plata pero salvo ero era tan desconocido como la pequeña creatura a hora para comparar en perspectiva a su lado.

-Scootaloo- No creo que sea pariente de Tanque.

-Apple Bloom- No creo que sea.

-Sweetie Belle- Que serán?

Lo otro que notaron fue la extraña criatura de madera que estaba esperando en un área del claro sin moverse lo que les llamo la atención fue que casi sentían que se veía como un timberwolf pero fácilmente tres veces su altura en comparación de los que alguna vez vieran en el bosque.

Por un momento cuestionaron si eran imaginaciones sillas pero después de parpadear un par de ocasiones.

-Apple Bloom- Eso es lo que creo que es.

-Scootaloo- Lo es.

-Sweetie Belle- No puede ser un timberwolf ellos solo viven con su manada.

Mientras esto ocurría final mente el sol toco el horizonte y el taladro murió.

-Ingeniero- Se ha acabado e fuiste un buen chico.

-Ayudante- Firmas de vidas desconocida en el perímetro extreme precauciones.

-Ingeniero- Cómo que desconocida e donde están?

Lo cierto es qué nomas podría registros de tres seres de la fauna local y por lo que había visto aquéllos le recordaban los cuentos para ir a la cama que leía a sus hijas hace tiempo ya.

-Ayudante- Tres formas pertenecen a la denominada especie equina.

-Ayudante- El cuarto no corresponde a ningún dato cotejado la vio firma se lee sobre cinco beses que la equina.

-Ayudante- La posición actual de la especie equina es la colina éste en el borde del perímetro principal.

-Ayudante- La posición de la incógnita lo pone a doscientos metros dentro de rango del perímetro exterior y en movimiento rumbo a la forma equina.

-Ingeniero- Carajo debe ser un depredador que esta de caza antes del ocaso y las está asechando a ellos o es el cadáver el que lo atrajo aquí.

Aquello puso en marcha el VCE que retumbó con el metal contra metal mientras ganaba velocidad en rumbo a las potrancas y aun con su herramienta principal inutilizada tenía un par de ases bajo la manga uno era el cortador de fusión y el otro era el soldador de plasma.

-Ingeniero- Ayudante porque no alertaste cuando violaron el perímetro de la base.

-Ayudante- los datos suministrados de la forma equina los ponen en benigno.

-Ingeniero- En desconocido no en benigno tendré que actualizar los parámetros de observaciones.

-Ayudante- Nota recordatorio establecida.

Mientras las pequeñas miraban horrorizadas como la descomunal mole se acercaba andando en dos piernas a una velocidad increíble.

Fue cuando fueron ellas sorprendidas cuando oyeron un gruñido desde atrás de ellas a no más de seis metros una colosal Manticora se abalanzó sobre su presa con la intención de matar que se había congelado en su lugar sin proferir ruido alguno ante su verdugo.

Y ante ellas sus vidas desfilaron cual película las cosas buenas y las cosas malas por igual vieron mas el sentimiento del miedo y la irá así sí mismas por haberse confiado y una vez más se metieron en problemas sin pensarlo y esta vez más nadie las salvarían y aun mas irá sintieron hacía ellas por el daño que les causarían a sus seres queridos y en especial a sus hermanas que abrían dado todo por sus vidas salvar aún si ellas debían de ir al mismísimo Tártaro y volver.

Aquella irá les dio la resolución qué si estos eran sus últimos momentos le venderían sus vidas tan caras que nunca atacaría un poni otra vez.

Pero aun con su resolución echa sus cuerpos seguían sin cooperar a sus ordenes lo que las frustró hasta el punto de quiebre y pronto su energías psiónicas se hicieron presentes.

Más no tuvieron oportunidad de hacer mas nada dado que el desconocido hizo acto de presencia entre la presa y el cazador.

Y con asombro y terror observaron el asaltó entre los contendientes por una parte la Manticora que intento devorarlas y por el otro algo que podría matarlas en cualquier segundo.

Lo que las dejaba con muy pocas opciones una era aceptar que estarían muertas al anochecer y la otra intentar correr pero cuando se izó claro que eso no sería posible sin acabar en medio de la confrontación decidieron esperar a tener su oportunidad.

Cuando comenzó a escucharse un silbido en el ambiente y observaron como un brazo con lo que parecían un tornillo muy grande un resplandor fantasmal empezó a formarse hasta conformaron una línea recta que abarcará desde la base de mismo hasta la punta del tornillo y que más tarde conocerían como una cortadora de fusión.

La batalla fue de lo más singular con un estrépito ambos cuerpos se encontraron la quimera apoyándose de sus alas para intentar derribar a su oponente y el VCE usando los propulsores para impedirlo cuando la quimera se percato qué estaban intentando sujetarla salto hacia atrás y rujio un desafío y para usar en esta ocasión su cola de escorpión que aguijoneó a la bestia así a lo que sería el centro de cabina sin dudarlo y aun que la batalla parecía acabada por un momento las pequeñas fueron sorprendidas por lo que oyeron de la criatura desconocida en comparación de la Manticora que eran instintos o lo que pudieron interpretar como, pero el otro ser se podía observar pensamientos como si se tratara de somepony mas en la ciudad pero diferentes él les veía cómo animales de la misma forma que ellos veían la Manticora, el cansancio y el hambre eran algo qué acompañaba todos los pensamientos pero un recuerdo se había establecido que les sorprendió dado que vieron mas de estas extrañas criaturas y cómo una comunicó a los demás. Así que, si están cansados, ¡mucho mejor! ¿Están furiosos? Mejor aún. Porque un VCÉ cansado, enojado, sin bañarse y sin comer vale más que diez soldados con el mejor entrenamiento del mundo.

Este recuerdo que vieron fue en medio de una agitación enorme con cajas volando por los aires y término cuándo un muro naranja tapo su vista y tablas negras emergieron de los lados que de repente se iluminaron mostrando formas y figuras incomprensibles para ellas.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió en la confrontación fue ver como la tenaza sujetó la cola y empezó a extraerla desde donde se había incrustado profundamente con un estrépito y una lluvia de cristales naranjas de espesor como una tabla negra que tenia hilos colgando desde abajo.

Cuando la Manticora se retorció y ataco con una de sus garras para liberar su cola esto no ocurrió mas lo que provocó fue que la creatura levantará su otro brazo y lo usará para cercenar la cola y provocarle un intenso dolor que seguido de una profusa lluvia de sangre y viseras que le siguió pero no por ello la Manticora retrocede o huir de su encuentro más bien le hiso entrar en frenesí para matar.

-Ingeniero- Joder con este tipo.

-Ingeniero- Ayudante está listo lo que te solicité.

-Ayudante- Torreta Automática construcción finalizada se necesita seleccionar un área para su desplegué.

-Ingeniero- A mi derecha quince metros por detrás de mí y marca al agresor como objetivo prioritario y espera a mi confirmación para abrir fuego.

-Ayudante- Confirmado quince segundos para el despliegue.

Aun qué es más común ver a los cuervos que construyan las torretas automáticas esta función puede ser hecha por el centro de mandó si cuenta con los diseños para la fabricación.

Poco después de que fuera cortada la cola un sonido de corcho fue oído por las Crusaders y cuando voltearon pudieron ver como un cilindro impactaba la tierra y empezaba a cambiar de forma hasta que les fue irreconocible completa mente algo que paso desapercibido por la Manticora que mas tardé pagaría caro.

Mientras esto ocurría había comenzado a cambiar de posición con la bestia delante de él para guiarlo a la zona de muerte de la torreta qué había hecho preparar y estaría lista en segundos.

Cuando recibió la confirmación de construcción finalizada, lista y preparada. Y con un movimiento hacia delante lo que lanzó a la bestia hacía tras con un saltó impulsado por sus alas para ganar más terreno fue cuando el infierno se desato y ojivas disparadas aceleradas a velocidades hipersónicas desde la torreta con puntas explosivas desarrolladas para perforar el duro blindaje usado en el sector koprulu fueron dirigidas a la Manticora que en segundos se convirtió en una sanguinolenta pulpa despedazada y niebla rozada ante la atenta mirada de las niñas que no comprendían que habían visto ni cómo ocurrió pero la imagen seguía jugando en sus mentes y el sonido que jamás antes escucharán que sonara y ahogara los ecos agónicos emitidos por la Manticora en su fin.

Un segundo antes el Ingeniero dio la orden y ha hora estaba satisfecho por qué ocurrió justo cómo lo ha planeado pero al darse la vuelta y enfrentarse ante los pequeños equinos pudo percatarse de que aún se debían tratar de crías pues los que ha observado ayer eran más grandes que éstos y por un momento pensó en cazarlos para alimentarse de ellos más la imagen pronto degenero en sus pesadillas de la forma en qué su esposa y sus hijas murieron años atrás en Tarsonis a los Zerg lo qué le llevó a ahuyentar les.

-Ayudante- Amenaza neutralizada buscando nuevo blanco verificando parámetros ajustándose a la espera de órdenes.

-Ingeniero- Modo espera en vigor no ataques a menos que nos ataquen.

-Ayudante- Confirmado.

-Ayudante- Pasando a parámetros defensivos.

Para las pequeñas no paso desapercibido la imagen de la creatura pensó de él cazándolas lo que las aterró pero aquella imagen de pronto cambio a un grupo de criaturas que no conocían que eran perseguidas por otras que parecían salidas de las pesadillas más horribles lo otro que sintieron fue la pérdida, la agonía y el duelo por sus ser querido qué perdió.

Aquéllos sentimientos los conocían bien las pequeñas pero algún motivó los que sentían emanar de la criatura eran diferentes a los de ellas como si lo que fuera hubiera muerto hace mucho pero lo condenasen a vivir como castigo por sus crímenes pasados.

Para sorpresa de la Cutie Mark Crusaders en pensaron a oír crujidos desde donde se encontraba parado el extraño ser cuando las galimatías las alertaron al principio creían que las atacaría pero luego de que no ocurriera trataron de atender pero les era imposible pero recordaron que eran capases de oír su mente como la de los demás ponis así que se concentraron en tratar de averiguar que quería de ellas.

-Ingeniero- Vamos pequeños marchaos a casa ir a sus familias. SHU. SHU.

-Ayudante- Una descarga de advertencia podría tener más éxito que el ¨shu, shu¨.

-Ingeniero- Ayudante no quiero provocar otra confrontación contra quien sabe cuántos miembros de la manda cuando decidan venir a buscarlas y créeme el ruido que hicimos dejo bien claro dónde estamos así que vamos a recibir visitas desagradables y prefiero mantener la munición de la torreta tan completo como sea posible será mejor que comiences la construcción de otras tres para cubrir el perímetro y una carga de munición para reaprovisionar.

-Ingeniero- Vamos pequeños se hace de noche y tendrán más probabilidades de regresar con vida a la manada si no las atrapa la noche si no es seguro que los mate algo de este bosque.

Y aun que podían entender las imágenes eso no las hiso seguir lo que les indicaban a las Crusaders pues estaban fascinadas con lo que veían desde praderas inmensas y algo que se parecía los ponis pero con las caras más largas y grandes.

A ciudades inmensas donde vieron más de las extrañas criaturas de múltiples colores y formas como planetas y lunas algunos recuerdos venían con carga de nostalgia otros solo eran pensamientos fugases que seguían algún recuerdo cuando de pronto vieron algo que se parecía a un dragón pero sin patas traseras que emergía de las sombras y atacaba a otro extraño ser y luego la noche pero no la noche que ellas reconocían no la noche de la Princesa Luna esta era una noche que no le pertenecía una que se expandía infinitamente en toda dirección donde puntitos titilantes brillaban intensamente y también vieron cosas inmensas que desaparecían y reaparecían en flases parpadeantes en aquel vacio espectral que evocaba su imaginación que prometía la realidad a sus sueños más íntimos que les reclamaba su alma para fundirse a las estrellas mismas aquello era para las pequeñas y compararlo con lo que sus vidas ante aquello y darse cuenta que sin importar cuánto vivieran al final serian olvidadas como la brisa que barre las hojas en el otoño que da paso al invierno.

Pero allí de donde venia la creatura donde cada uno forja su leyenda uno no sería olvidado pues las estrellas mismas recordarían a los que algunas ves caminaron entre ellas y vivieron en mil y un mundos al abrigo de su calor y energía.

Pero también sintieron el peligro que emanaba y a amenazaba con devorar al incauto y al débil por igual aquello les gritaba que ese no era un lugar para los ponis son pero para ellas eran diferentes ellas lo añoraban desde el fondo de su ser lo extrañaban y buscaban sin saber que es ni donde estaba aun con sus marcas se sentían incompletas como si algo siguiera faltando y no podían decir que es hasta hora.

Y ante ellas sin saber el Terran hacia todo en su poder sin agredirlas para que se fueran a su hogar pero eso no fue notado hasta que se oyeron los gritos de algo muy grande que provenía del bosque aquello fue un detonante para ellas que actuaron de manera diferente a lo que el Terran alguna vez vio en los vids de información referente a la familia equina parecían que hablaron durante un momento antes de salir corriendo a velocidades vertiginosas rumbo al bosque dejando a un VCE parado observando por donde marcharon y observando tres pequeñas alforjas que más tarde serian devueltas.

-Ingeniero- Supongo que era el líder de la manada lo que se escucho.

-Ingeniero- Pero qué carajo es esto no es posible parecen como los viejos documentales de la Tierra sobre los caballos y vaqueros.

Aquello inmediata mente hizo clic en la mente Terran que lo mando por mil posibles caminos hasta una colonia remota hasta una colonia penal pero fue descarrilado su tren de pensamientos cuando la IA le notifico de la finalización del proyectó asignado y la falta de minerales para terminar la construcción de las defensas perimetrales.

Así la noche callo en aquel planeta una vez más pero el ingeniero por primera vez desde que llego sintió algo de esperanza de que no estuviera tan lejos de casa como pensaba que era pero dicen que la esperanza es lo primero que tiene que morir para poder vivir.

(5) Tras la clonación de la oveja Dolly en 1997 y estudios en el ramo posterior en vio ingeniería se pudo saber cómo detener la degradación en los telómeros de los cromosomas de los tejidos clonados lo que en las décadas consecuentes permitió curaran muchos males y se pudiera ha ser colonias viables fuera del planeta hogar de la humanidad.


	5. CAPÍTULO 4 Sueños e intrusiones

_**Antes de comenzar esto es un FanFiction no soy dueño de Starcraft ni de My Little Poni ambos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores Blizzard Entertainment y HASBRO por este medio hago. De su entender que esto lo hago. Por diversión sin planes de lucro así mismo en esta historia pueden aparecer personajes de otras historias que les extraigo para mi uso en este crossover me falto algo que mencionar? A si la crítica la crítica constructiva siempre será apreciada.**_

 _ **Se busca editor**_

Especial caracteres:

-Persona que habla-

* Telepática Comunicación *

/Pensamientos personales para uno solo/

(Acción)

Capítulo 4 Sueños e intrusiones.

La Frontera del Everfree

Las pequeñas no pudieron explicar pero aun que corrían tan rápido que el bosque había pasado a ser más que una mancha en constante cambio, sabía bien donde estaban y donde iban pero eso no era lo que les intrigaba si no lo que vieron. Aquello era un viajero o un invasor, era bueno o malo, era un agresor o un salvador, todas estas preguntas rondaban sus mentes pero la que mantenía como la raíz central era la de si él podría mostrarles más de sus recuerdos y tal vez llevarlas aquel lugar que tanto han buscado y nunca hallaron en su hogar, pero a había un tema más apremiante el encontrar a Big Mac antes que las viniera a buscar y esto terminara de la peor manera con ellas siendo entregadas al castillo para ser echadas a las mazmorras algo que no podían permitirse no a hora no en este momento por primera vez desde que todo el evento comenzó sintieron que su resolución no era única e individual si no compartida y aceptada por las tres y a la vez sentían que era lo que tenían que a ser sin importar el costo o lo que se les exigiera a cambio.

Tras abandonar el bosque buscaron con la mirada a su guardián quien localizaron a galope en dirección a su casa club bien sabían que jamás podrían hacerlo a tiempo pero no por ello irían sin intentarlo sin palabra dicha y sin detener sus galopes se impulsaron con más fuerza de la que creían posible tener y aun que el cansancio de haber corrido todo el tiempo después de escuchar el grito de Big Mac a través del bosque no les provocó calambres ni problemas para respirar incluso pensaban que era más frío aun que el verano apenas tenía semanas de comenzar y el otoño estaba lejos aun.

*Apple Bloom* Cuando lleguemos prendamos la lámpara de acampar de la casa club.

*Scootaloo* Lo tienes.

*Sweetie Belle* Pero si ha llegado que asemos.

*Apple Bloom* Bajamos la velocidad y nos acercamos.

*Sweetie Belle* Pero si pregunta por qué no fuimos cuando nos llamaron la primera vez?

*Scootaloo* Jugábamos cerca del viejo granero del éste cuándo lo escuchamos, si no ha llegado jugamos en el área cercana a la casa club.

Aquello llamo la atención de todas pues no era normal que llegaran a un plan tan rápido ni que estuvieran de acuerdo las tres.

Pero algo se sentía diferente en ellas como si nada fuera un secreto para ellas entre ellas lo que les hacía sentirse seguras y confiadas que lo que decidiera hacer lo podrían hacer pero también les recordó el momento cuando la Manticora se les abalanzó y casi las mató lo que provocó que el enlace que formaron empezar a debilitarse.

Casi un minuto les tomo alcanzar su objetivo pero no sin cuota de arañazos y golpes por igualdad en las tres pero lograron lo que creían imposible con tiempo para prepararse para la actuación de sus vidas.

Un minuto más tarde Big Mac daba la vuelta al último cumulo de árboles para primero oír y luego ver a las pequeñas sanas y salvas pero buscando algo que él había oído cómo Granny Smith escucharon a la distancia proveniente del bosque everfree.

Se acercó cuando alcanzó a escuchar parte de la conversación.

*Sweetie Belle* Ya siento sus pensamientos fluyendo a mí listas.

*Apple Bloom* Lista

*Scootaloo* Pongamos esto en marcha.

Extrañamente desde que obtuvieron su capacidad Sweetie Belle había sido la que llevara el liderazgo en cuanto alcance pero es, seguida de cerca por sus amigas aun que siempre que logran alcanzarse no tarda mucho en superarlas de nuevo.

-Sweetie Belle- ¿Vamos chicas ya se hizo de noche y oí cuando nos llamaron estoy casi seguro?

Tan claro como un día soleado Sweetie Belle supo que Big Mac comió el anzuelo y pensó en el mismo sonido pero solo una fracción de su estruendoso tono sostenido.

-Scootaloo- Pero oíste aquel ruido también y vino del bosque no sientes curiosidad de que fue.

Mientras Scootaloo ajustaba el telescopio directo en la zona donde está el ser y trataba de asegurar su poción precisa pero con la noche le fue imposible ver más que formas irreconocibles cuando sintió los pensamientos de Big Mac.

-Apple Bloom- Vamos Sweetie Belle que pasa si Zecora necesita ayuda ellas nos curo se lo debemos solo un minuto más y vamos a la casa.

Sobre la plataforma donde se halla la casa club Apple Bloom se encontraba escudriñando el horizonte pensando en la ruta más rápida para llegar a la criatura mientras hacía esto escuchó los pensamientos de su hermano mayor.

No había pasado más de cinco segundos cuando Big Mac se hiso escuchar por las pequeñas tan contundente como pudo.

-Big Mac- Señoritas les estamos llamando desde hace tiempo por qué no vinieron cuando se les llamó.

Ajeno a Big Mac las Cutie Mark Crusaders sabían lo que diría y pensaba en ese momento precisó y planearon a la velocidad del pensamiento como responder y actuar lo que creo la perfecta actuación digna de un premio o lo suficiente mente buena para que pudieran llevar la conversación en sus términos para cumplir sus objetivos.

-Sweetie Belle- Lo sentimos Big Mac ven se los dije chicas.

-Scootaloo- Es que el sonido ese y si tiene que ver con la visita de la princesa Luna.

-Apple Bloom- Lo siento hermano es que Zecora puede estar en problemas y me preocupa ellos nos curo y ¿si algo le ha pasado?

Aun que las niñas no se sentían a gusto asiéndole eso a Big Mac también sabían que sería la única forma de mantener alegado del área por un tiempo a todos.

-Apple Bloom- Podrías llevarnos a ver si Zecora está bien.

Aquello fue hecho simultaneo con las caras más tristes del mundo que somepony viera alguna vez en su vida.

A lo qué Big Mac tuvo que negarse a llevarlas por el hecho de que las noches el Everfree puede ser demasiado peligroso y no podía arriesgarlas menos en su condición actual.

Lo que hizo que reuniera toda su determinación y les contestará mientras las calmaba.

-Gran Mac- Nope.

El continuo ataque de ojos de cachorrito no tardo en fungir el efecto deseado.

-Big Mac- Iré yo en la mañana para comprobar a hora vamos a la casa y sin protestar.

El camino a casa fue corto y silencioso pero muy comunicativo mental mente.

Pero eso cambió cuando se pudo observar a Granny Smith en el pórtico y los pensamientos que tenia así a la parte trasera de las Crusaders que bien sabían podría estar rojo los próximos días si llegaban a equivocar palabra.

El constate flujo de parte de Granny Smith demostró por qué era el líder del clan Apple y el echó que las paredes retumbaban al punto donde cuadros y ventanas amenazaban con romper al caer.

Tras el regaño más contundente que se les dio jamás por Granny Smith y lograr el efecto deseado se tranquilizó.

Les mando a bañarse y preparase para la cena que tendría que recalentar para todos y al marchar al baño le pregunto a Big Macintosh.

-Granny Smith- ¿Macintosh crees que me estoy ablandando con los regaños?

-Gran Mac- NOEP.

Mas tarde del baño y mientras cenaban tranquila mente oyeron que llamaban a la puerta a lo que Granny Smith.

-Granny Smith- Quien podrá ser a esta hora tan inapropiada de la noche.

A lo que Big Mac se levantó de cenar y se dirigió a la puerta para atender a algún viajero que no encontró lugar en la posada local y busca lugar en alguna granja y lo cierto es que eran la mayor granja de la zona así que no era anormal que se llegara a quedar en el granero en la noche por unos bits y marchar al amanecer.

Al abrir la puerta se percato que aquello no era un Poni ni siquiera era un ser era más una cosa enorme que parecía no tener cara o por lómenos no una que él pudiera reconocer o dirigirse así que sus ojos vagaron libremente por todo el cuerpo la primera cosa que reconocieron fue el tornillo gigante conectado al brazo o lo que supuso era el brazo y lo que en contra parte parecían unas tenazas que usaría para cuando ase herrería o forja cosas, se encontraba parado de forma bípeda pero con las piernas invertidas y podía ver su reflejo desde placas naranjas delante de él.

-Big Mac- Buenas noches amigo puedes quedarte en el granero sur solo sigue el camino detrás de la casa no necesitas darme bits solo te pido que estés fuera con los primeros rayos del sol de Celestia.

La mente de Big Mac aun trataba de funcionar en los nuevos parámetros y se quedo allí parado cuando el extraño ser dio la media vuelta y se dirigió primero caminando rumbo al everfree pero pasado una cierta distancia salió disparado cual alma que lleva el Diablo con full propulsión mientras evitaba las aéreas más densas de la plantación de árboles no quiso decir que no hubieron bajas un par de cientos de rama de los arboles más bajos fueron trozadas o arrancadas de plano mientras se le podía observar por las llamas de la parte de atrás que seguían ardiendo y en movimiento a la distancia.

Después de cerca de un minuto de observar la distancia Big Mac logro pronunciar palabra para responder aun en estado de shock.

-Big Mac- Gracias por visitarnos no le apetecerían algunas manzanas solo dos bits.

Le pronunció al viento cálido del verano antes de cerrar la puerta y quedar parado a y hasta que Granny Smith decido intervenir al ver a su nieto mayor contemplar fijamente la puerta cerrada cuando su plato favorito se enfriaba en su lugar a medio comer.

-Granny Smith- ¿Está todo bien son?

Aun que para Granny Smith era más evidente su nieto parado enfrente de la puerta no pudo pasar por alto que las pequeñas quedaran congeladas con el bocado en la boca o en sentadas de forma rígida sin mover un solo músculo y viendo al vacío mismo de la nada.

O eso era en el exterior en el interior era muy diferente. La tormenta que rugiera con furia animal amenazaba con ahogarlas con la cantidad de pensamientos que tenían entre ellas, la creatura y Big Mac que parecía que se había roto y fue a su lugar feliz con Cheerilee y las arrastro con él lo que les ocasiono que sus ojos se redujeran a pinchazos y hicieran de común acuerdo nunca jamás buscar en la mente de Big Mac cuando estuviera junto a Cheerilee o en privado hablando de ella. Aquello era en muchas maneras un infierno pero no podían dejar de pensar en lo que la creatura pensaba antes de tocar la puerta y después de que la abrieran.

/Criatura/ Bueno esta es la casa más cercana al bosque así que vinieron a aquí o venían de aquí.

/Criatura/ Muy bien que les digo…

/Criatura/ Buenas noches en medio del bosque me tope con sus equinos que fueron atacados por una criatura de pesadilla y perdieron su carga aquí tiene. Disculpe la molestia pero me podría decir el camino al puerto espacial más cercano…

/Criatura/ Buenas noches estoy un poco extraviado ¿sabrá donde es la guarnición local? disculpe que la inoportuna hora tan impropia.

/Criatura/ Si claro acto seguido me disparan pensando que soy un soldado o me disparan porque piensan que quiero asaltarles.

/Criatura/ Buenas noches estoy un poco extraviado y con la noche no encuentro el sector del Centro del Mando podría indicarme la dirección de alguno o permitirme un mapa…

/Criatura/ Ninguna es buena y la mayoría de ellas acabara en un altercado creo que mejor los dejo hablar a ellos y seguir a partir de allí.

Muy bien la puerta esta hay delante y alguien aun sigue despierto espero que no se espante de lo mal que esta mi VCE pero si vive acá seguro conoce lo que la fauna local es capaz.

(Extendiendo brazo con Tenaza y dando suaves golpes en el marco de la puerta)

/Criatura/ Mejor no golpeo la puerta lo menos que quiero a hora es causar daños a propiedad ajena, la puerta bien parece algo antigua mejor no romperla y el marco se ve más sólido.

(Escuchando pasos acercándose con los sensores del VCE)

/Criatura/ Supongo que si es demasiada noche por aquí para que alguien te venga a buscar mejor mantengo mi cabina sellada y espero a que ellos hagan el movimiento.

Cuando la puerta comenzó a abrirse el empezó a dudar de su cordura pues un caballo más grandes que los que había salvado en el perímetro de la base antes de ser devorados por algo que no debería existir o por lómenos no fuera de un sueño o pesadilla. Y a hora estaba enfrentándole desde su puerta y por la forma en que lo miraba el estaba bastante seguro que la especie ante él había jamás había visto o oído de los Terran.

Lo más raro paso un segundo después empezó a hablar en algo con una cadencia fonética suficiente para demostrar ser un idioma nativo desarrollado durante generaciones. No galimatías que esperarías de un animal que aun no alcanza plena sapiencia.

Aquello espanto al Ingeniero más allá de sus cabales y empezó a formular diferentes planes, hipótesis y paradigmas. Pero estos pronto se acabaron al darse cuenta de lo que hacía. Este era el primer contacto para una especie que muy posiblemente nunca con seguirían la tecnología para el viaje espacial y mucho menos comprender el concepto de vida ajena a su planeta y si tomamos como la referencia la historia de la Tierra y sus diversas creencias religiosas que han causado más guerras y genocidios que ningún otro esto podría acabar de maneras terribles para ellos como para el Ingeniero por a hora atrapado en su pequeño lugar del universo.

Y tras un debate interno tomo la decisión más razonable.

/Criatura/ Al carajo un planeta con vida sensible concierte. Soy hombre muerto si no salgo de este lugar cuanto antes es mejor aquí corrió que aquí quedo.

Y con este pensamiento comenzó a retroceder después de girar lo más lento que pudo y empezó a avanzar por el mismo sendero por el que vino activando solo los faros inferiores del VCE recién reparados para alumbrar su camino y una vez conseguido una distancia cómoda activo los propulsores para pleno funcionamiento y recordó sus días de las carreras de VCE mientras comenzaba a correr…

Las Cutie Mark Crusaders no podían creer lo que pensaba el Ser de ellos a hora que sabían que eran una especie con sapiencia y consiente de ellos no solo como grupo si no como individuos, pensaba que ellos lo podrían dañar o incluso matar por no ser una forma de vida originaria de su planeta.

*Sweetie Belle* Nos otros no arriamos algo así jamás.

*Apple Bloom* Nos otro lo sabemos pero el no y nos tiene miedo.

*Scootaloo*Pero nos otras queremos ser sus amigos y tal vez que nos preste su nave espacial para ir a allá arriba.

*Sweetie Belle* El nos tiene miedo Scootaloo y puede actuar violentó en nuestra contra como lo hizo con la Manticora si siente amenazado eso es lo que dijo Fluttershy la vez que intentamos obtener nuestras marcas en medicina para animales.

*Scootaloo* Si recuerdo como acabo aquello fue muy doloroso.

*Apple Bloom* Pero no era solo miedo a nos otros era miedo a él y lo que sabe cómo puede destruirnos con solo apretar un botón.

(Fuerte temblor)

Ajeno a toda la charla de las niñas Granny Smith se levanto de su silla y se dirigió a donde su nieto estaba parado los últimos minutos para averiguar que le afecto tanto y a sus espaldas sus nietas seguían temblando con imágenes que ningún alma mortal debería poseer jamás.

Solo eran fragmentos de imágenes que se arremolinaban inconexos y sin sentido algunos mostraban desde paramos desérticos con columnas de fuego que crecía de ellos hasta formar un hongo gigantesco otras eran algo parecido al ser pero más pequeño y con un palo largo que dirigía algo y lo hacía pedazos como naves y más cosas que fueron puestas en libertad cuando el ser se daba cuenta de que se trataban de otros seres sensibles diferentes a los que esperaba y estos eran primitivos.

Cuando Granny Smith final mente se paro lo suficiente mente cerca para a ser contacto físico Big Mac el desplomo su parte trasera y se sentó sin decir palabra pero luego voltio la cabeza hacia ella y comenzó a negar.

Pero las pequeñas con potencial psiónico esto no paso desapercibido.

*Apple Bloom* Que asemos esto está yendo directo al desastre y no me gusta por dónde van los pensamientos de Big Mac es casi lo mismo que pensó el ser que ocurriría.

*Scootaloo* Podríamos tratar de a ser lo del hospital con los médicos ellos no parecían recordar nada.

*Sweetie Belle* Primero no tenemos ni idea como lo hicimos la primera vez y si no recuerdas el mío casi se cae por las escaleras.

Ninguna previno lo que pasaría después cuando una vez más las puerta fue golpeada pero esta vez no fue Big Mac quien atendió si no Granny Smith que al abrirla vio aun Zecora jadeante por la carrera.

-Granny Smith- Que pasa pareces perturbada.

-Zecora- Están bien ¿alguien ha sido herido?

-Granny Smith- Mm. Big Mac a actuado raro desde hace poco ¿qué pasa?

Mientras respondía Granny Smith se aparto para dejar pasar a Zecora dentro de la casa en espera de que le prestara ayuda con Mac

-Zecora- Ase unas horas atrás mientras realizaba mi recolecta de plantas y mas, para mis brebajes encontré una Manticora que estaba rondando cerca de un manantial donde crece cierta planta que necesito para los brebajes de las niñas.

-Zecora- Para mi sorpresa la Manticora parecía sedienta y desorientada al punto de desfallecer.

-Granny Smith- La enfermedad del Sediento!

-Zecora- yo la conozco por rabas en mi tierra natal.

Mientras esta charla ocurría Big Mac era revisado y Zecora ya había descartado la enfermedad como lo que le ocurría mas parecía el efecto de un shock por una impresión fuerte. A lo que saco un par de plantas y raíces y las limpiaba antes de pedir le a Granny Smith que las pusiera en agua hirviendo por un minuto y luego las sacara y dejara que hierva por dos más antes de dárselo a Big Mac.

-Zecora- Y es muy peligrosa y contagiosa por lo que alerte al hospital local pero ya era tarde unos pequeños parecen que están infectados y lomas que puedo a ser es aliviar su dolor si tan solo pudiera traer hierva de fuego de la sabana podría curar este mal que les aqueja.

-Granny Smith- Una cura. Pero pensé que era intratable que no existía cura alguna durante siglos ya han buscado los ponis sin encontrar si quiera lo que la provoca.

-Zecora- A mi gente le tomo cerca de mil años crear el brebaje para detener la infección para entonces ya más de tres mil años de conocerla teníamos durante tres mil años mi gente la padeció hasta que se hayo la cura.

Esto provoco una descarga de emociones y imágenes de amplias planicies de color del cabello de Applejack y ciudades tan blancas que podrían competir con el abrigo de Celestia alrededor de manchones verdes. Que golpeo al CMC cual tsunami a las casas de playa.

(Actuando lúgubre)

-Granny Smith- Cuando era joven tuve un pretendiente que contrajo la enfermedad y se necesito a una compañía del ejercito real para encargarse de él.

-Granny Smith- Si solo hubiéramos sabido que existía una cura entonces su vida se pudo haber salvado.

(Negar con la cabeza)

-Zecora- Aun si hubieran sabido que existía dudo que hubieran alcanzado a conseguirla y regresar antes que los daños fueran irreparables.

-Zecora- A hora hay que preocuparse de conseguir esa vestía muerta y que nadie más se vea afectado por el.

-Zecora- Ojala pudiera a ser algo mas por los pequeños pero he venido aquí a prevenir pequeñas no vengan a mi casa hasta que nos hemos encargado de la vestía.

Ajeno para ellas las pequeñas habían tenido más información de la que jamás hubieran deseado tener de tal tema vieron en los recuerdos de Granny Smith como la compañía llego al pueblo y fue a la casa del doctor y se llevaron a un joven semental con ellos y días más tarde regresar con una caja que le fue entregada a la familia y después marcharse otra vez sin decir nada y los recuerdos de Zecora no eran más reconfortantes hubo la imagen de unos pequeños que actuaban como timberwolf mas que como niños y los recuerdos terminaban muy parecido a los de Smith solo que en vez de una caja un par de bolsas les fueron entregadas a la familia.

Para sorpresa de los adultos presentes fue Sweetie Belle quien pregunto.

-Sweetie Belle- Zecora ¿cómo era la Manticora que está infectada con rabas?

-Zecora- Me temo que marcas distintivas no tenia que pudiera ver más el cuerpo agónico de quien enfermo ha estado durante un largo tiempo.

-Sweetie Belle- Este estanque esta legos de la frontera del everfree?

-Zecora- Mas allá de mi casa encontraras entre flores que no as de mover ni comer.

-Sweetie Belle- Mm gracias Zecora nos mantendremos fuera del bosque hasta que el problema se haya resuelto.

-Zecora- Bien mi pequeña que a hora e de volver a mi casa para preparar algo para calmar el dolor que pronto vendrá.

Des pues de aquello Zecora se marcho a su casa a realizar su trabajo y Granny Smith preparo la infusión como ordeno Zecora y se la dio a Big Mac que fue ayudado por las Crusaders a tomar asiento en la sala y luego ayudar Abuelita a darle el té que tuvo un efecto inmediato en el que le permitió hablar de nuevo.

-Granny Smith- Estas bien Mac?

-Gran Mac- Eeyup

-Granny Smith- ¿Recuerdas algo de cuando abriste la puerta para atender quien era?

Esta vez no recibió una respuesta enunciada si no una física con un movimiento de cabeza en negación.

Poco después abuelita ha mandado a las pequeñas a dormir y calentó la cena de Big Mac para que terminara mientras le informa los acontecimientos desarrollos durante su pequeño periodo de imitación de una maceta.

Pero para las pequeñas esta noche apenas comenzaba y sería algo para recordar.

Poco después de acostarse en la cama y lograr desterrar los pensamientos que no eran suyos empezaron a desvanecerse y se pudieron internar en la tierra de los sueños qué pronto pudieron alcanzar.

Aquella noche no fue la primera qué compartieron un mismo sueño aun que siempre cambiante hasta hora.

Lo primero que observaron fue la nada absoluta donde ni siquiera ellas se encontraban y pronto donde nada hubo pronto se plantó de luces por todos lados así por fin pudieron encontrar se flotando en la inmensidad cuando miles de mundos diferentes plagaron a la existencia cada uno diferente al otro lo único constante eran las luces algunas solo abarcaba pequeñas áreas. Otros en cambio todo el mundo sin dejar rincón alguno sin tocar.

Aquello era su más grande anhelo algo que nunca deberían tener y no esperaban jamás conseguir en su vida.

Cuando pareció que su sueño llegaba a su fin solo para cambiar una vez más a algo que no debían poseer pero a hora lo tenían eran los recuerdos del extraña ser que observaran esa tardé y les hiciera añorar y soñar con mil planetas y aun más soles diferentes a el de ellas. Al alcance de él donde sus maravillas no le son negadas a su gente, o gente con el coraje suficiente para arriesgarse a lo desconocido y pagar el precio máximo de ser exigido necesario.

Si las pequeñas hubieran estado más atentas y menos excitadas hubieran notado a los intrusos en cuánto éstos entraron a su dominio.

*Princesa Luna* Mis amigas mías no les puedo describir a que me refiero pero puedo mostrarles.

*Princesa Luna* Mis amigas los sueños de sus hermanas son únicos y yo los he visto y observado por milenios ya.

*Princesa Luna* Anoche mientras dormían soñaban con volar en cielos sin fin, manzanas que desafiaban la ley de la tracción como el resto de la granja y Un poni gigante que caminaba alrededor del mundo mismo siguiendo el sol al amparo de la noche.

Pero lo que encontraron fue muy diferente de lo que les habían contado y aun que la princesa de la noche les menciono que rara vez eran iguales o el mismo aquello estaba en una liga diferente.

Aun que estaba con ellos no sirvió de mucho ver su cara de fascinación absoluta y deseo que sería más común visto en un poni qué a hora puede ir a la tienda sin supervisión alguna.

*Twilight* Mm Princesa Luna esto es...

*Twilight* Diferente a lo que nos contó.

Y así lo Hera ellas esperaban un mundo limitado como normal mente seria, no esperaron lo que observaron no aquella inmensidad que no parecía tener fin.

(Sonrisa de satisfacción y movimientos rápidos de cabeza para poder ver todo)

*Princesa Luna* Lo es, les dije que eran especiales.

Fue Pinkie quien las alerto antes de que comenzará el autentico espectáculo.

(Señalando con una pezuña)

*Pinkie* Miren.

Y al segundo exacto que paso primero fueron unos pocos pero, luego fueron millones de puntos que cubrieran el vacío original que fuera su escenario, a aquéllos le siguieron miles de esferas de diferentes tamaños que aparecieron tan de repente como los puntos titilantes por todas partes.

*Pinkie* ¡Wow! ¡Parecen caramelos muy grandes!

Pero cada esfera era única y no había dos completamente iguales lo que permitió a la Princesa de la Noche reconocer sus naturalezas astrales.

*Princesa Luna* No creo que le quieras hincar el diente a cualquiera de ellos Pinkie.

*Pinkie* Porque. (Frotando cascos con expectación)

*Princesa Luna* No creo que planetas entero sepan muy dulces. (Conteniéndose la risa)

Aquella afirmación atrajo la atención de todos los presentes a la princesa en cuestión y con diferentes grados de asombro y horror por igual adornaron sus rostros antes que Pinkie se volviera hacer escuchar.

*Pinkie* ¡Miren comienzan a moverse!

Y con aquella exclamación comenzaron a dispersarse en todas las direcciones hasta que hallaron su pareja de baile entre los puntos brillantez en el más espectacular vals jamás interpretado nunca cuando las esferas más pequeñas se dirigieron ya sean solas o en grupos hacía sus respectivas órbitas entre las parejas ya formadas.

Aquel espectáculo sin igual arrancó lágrimas a todos los presentes desde las progenitoras de tal. A sus guardianes apenas unas décadas mayores que ellas. Y un ser milenaria que tubo sueños, cómo la añoranza por encontrar aquel lugar.

Fue cuando la princesa de la amistad interrumpido el llanto silencioso por el espectáculo observable y señaló el elefante en la habitación.

*Twilight* Princesa Luna a ¿quién pertenece este sueño?

No es raro pero muy poco común ver un sueño compartido lo sabía bien la señora de los sueños pero nunca tan detallados como este.

*Princesa Luna* A nadie fue la contestación que recibieron antes de que aclarara su confusión.

*Princesa Luna* Este es el sueño que comparten y han creado juntas Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo.

Aquello las dejo aun más confusas, pero solo por un momento dado que la avalancha de comentarios y preguntas no se hiso esperarse.

*Rainbow Dash* Me imagine algo que podría reconocer más fácil mente.

*Rarity* Rainbow Dash el arte de este lugar es asombroso inspirador al punto que hace llorar a tu alma de gozo y conmueve hasta tú fibra más profunda.

(Lagrima deslizándose por el rostro)

*Applejack* Nunca imaginé ver esto ojala las pequeñas puedan recordarlo.

(Encogiéndose y temblando)

*Fluttershy* Es muy hermoso pero también aterrador y si hay monstruos escondidos a la espera de algún pobre poni para devorar.

*Applejack* Sugarcube. Es un sueño no una pesadilla aquí nada te puede hacer daño.

*Princesa Luna* No puedo afirmar en este casó nada lo mas que les puedo prometer es sacarlas de aquí si algún daño es posible.

*Rainbow Dash* Cálmate Fluttershy si algo pasa te protegeremos ya has oído a la Princesa.

*Twilight* Princesa Luna estoy tratando de encontrar algún estrella de referencia.

*Twilight* ¿Observable desde Equestria pero ninguno me es familiar?

*Twilight* Es posible que los hayan imaginado con tanto detalle siquiera.

*Princesa Luna* Me temo que el autor de esto es el único que podría decírtelo.

Mirando a su alrededor en busca del CMC se percataron que hacía falta una de sus compañeras de viajes.

*Twilight*Donde está Pinkie?

*Fluttershy* no la veo desde que comenzó el baile.

*Rarity* O querida y si se ha extraviado aquí.

*Twilight* Tenemos que encontrarla no sabemos qué daño podría causar al sueño.

*Rainbow Dash* Miren allí.

Y tras seguir la dirección donde apuntaba el Pegaso technicolor se percataron de la diminuta mancha de color rosa en el horizonte rumbo a la estrella más central del escenario.

A lo que con prontitud fue interceptada por sus compañeras.

*Twilight* Que haces Pinkie porque te fuiste andando sola.

*Pinkie* Voy a hablar con las niñas quiero que me hagan un planeta de caramelo.

Aquella declaración causo un montón de cabezas meneando en negación mientras sus pezuñas cubrían sus caras.

Y a una vos se escucho el grito de ¡PINKIE! proferido por cinco y una princesa hacía todo lo posible por parar la risa con todas sus fuerzas.

Las pequeñas no entendía que pasaba a su alrededor solo sabían que apenas unos segundos antes estaban en la nada lo siguiente que supieron que luces brillantes y planetas aparecieron de la nada para luego comenzar a girar alrededor de las luces para luego ser arrastradas al planeta más cercano que tenían un mundo rocoso y árido donde se podía ver que el desierto era lo que dominaba la mayor parte del paisaje y dos enormes lunas.

Pero antes que pudieran argumentar o expresar pregunta otras boses clamaron por su atención y se quedaron congeladas ante quienes las observan no siendo las Princesas Luna y Twilight junto el resto de las Mane Six quienes les observaban atenta mente.

*Sweetie Belle* ¿Que asemos?

*Rarity* Ho queridas relájense no las vamos a regañarlas por el sueño tan maravilloso que tienen.

Ante lo que Rarity respondió a la pregunta de Sweetie Belle les hizo sudar balas y mil preguntas se arremolinaban para salir de sus bocas pero fue Scootaloo en a ser la primer pregunta.

*Scootaloo* Como escuchan lo que pensamos a aquello las Mane Six y Luna se miraron y siendo esta ultima la que le respondió.

*Princesa Luna* Mis pequeñas recuerdan ¿quién soy?

Y al unisonó respondieron las Crusaders Princesa Luna de la noche y los sueños.

(Señalando a las Mane Six)

*Princesa Luna* Creo que eso se explica a si mismo pero como nos comunicamos en efecto en este momento estoy asiendo de torre de radio difusión para nos otras para venir a su mente y admirar su sueño el de hace unas noches me impresiono pero este es digno de ser inmortalizado para el disfrute de generaciones futuras pero lo malo es que no se puede a ser eso con los sueños.

*Princesa Luna* Lo que me recuerda que tenemos unas preguntas.

Pero como si aquello fuera la bandera de salida las Mane Six comenzaron con su diatriba pero eso no se pudo comparar con las emociones que vertían desde ellas lo que llevo al CMC a pedir silencio

*Apple Bloom* Una a la vez que nos asen que duela la cabeza con tanta emoción.

Aquello paso desapercibido para las Mane Six pero no para Luna que lo guardo para más tarde.

(Señalando al azar)

*Apple Bloom* Tu, que quieres saber?

*Rarity* Que las inspiro para tener este sueño tan hermoso.

Y sin pensar en consecuencias respondió lo primero que le vino a la mente.

*Scootaloo* Los recuerdos.

*Rarity* Perdóname querida pero no te entiendo que recuerdos pudieron inspirar este mundo debajo de nos otros o los que están a su alrededor.

*Rainbow Dash* Me gustaría poder volar en ese mundo que tenía un tiempo admirando.

Y como si eso fuera el detonante fue tragado por un vórtice de luz y desapareció ante la mirada aterrorizada de las Crusaders y las miradas desconcertadas de las restantes Mane Six a y una sonrisa que espantaba se estaba formando en el rostro de Luna que no paso desapercibido.

Por los presentes pensaron que se veía como Twilight en medio de un ataque de ansiedad y un escolar demasiado ansioso por salir de la clase a jugar en los nuevos juegos empezó a voltear en todas direcciones en busca de algo que no tardo en encontrar un mundo que tenía un color negro y naranja brillante fue su elección.

Y como Rainbow Dash antes apunto y dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

*Princesa Luna* Me gustaría poder caminar en ese mundo.

Y como ocurrió con Rainbow Dash un portal se abrió y trago a la Princesa Luna. Para ese momento las Crusaders tenían una conferencia de emergencia en el lugar.

*Scootaloo* Esto es malo muy malo.

*Apple Bloom* No sabemos si están en peligro real, a nosotras ya les hemos experimentado los recuerdos mientras estábamos consientes y no nos dañaron.

*Sweetie Belle* No sé, si soporten ver y sentir lo que hemos visto.

Aun que tenía todavía muy frescas las emociones de aquel primer recuerdo ante ellos al pensar en Fluttershy pasar por aquello les partían el corazón. Mientras ellas continuaban su discusión el restante Mane Six observo con expresiones desde expectante hasta la ansiedad y una que sólo podría ser descrita como esperando su turno cuando ocurrió el regreso del primer viajero que para su sorpresa fue Princesa Luna que parecía que su abrigo estaba sucio por el humo de un dragón que se ha ido a dormir una siesta de cien años en sus aposentos.

*Twilight* ¿Princesa se encuentra bien parece algo perturbada está todo bien?

*Princesa Luna* Estoy bien querida Twilight pero lo que he visto es mas allá de lo que un mortal jamás podrá imaginar no sé cómo pero esto que vemos no es un sueño más bien recuerdos que pertenecen a ellas y no sé cómo es si quiera posible eso.

*Rarity* Princesa perdone que sea insistente pero no entiendo a que se refieren con lo de recuerdos no es acaso todo esto producto de su imaginación, en base a sus recuerdos?

*Princesa Luna* Querida Rarity perdonarme que no lo explicara pero cuando vi lo que hiso Rainbow Dash no podía creer que encontrara no un solo ser si no tres que hicieran lo que Star Swirl el Barbado alguna vez pudo a ser aun que no es de conocimiento común que Star Swirl el Barbado fue lo que llame viajero de los sueños pero eso sería una descripción muy vaga él fue el único poni hasta a hora que podía revivir cualquier vivencia vivida buena o mala, agradaba o dolorosa a placer o como el deseará.

*Princesa Luna* En el caso de él era una biblioteca con miles de libros.

*Princesa Luna* Pero para ellas es esto que a mi parecer es mucho más impresionante que de lo que jamás fue la biblioteca que ascendía al infinito y tener que ir algún libro y abrirlo. Aquí puedes observar lo que es y con solo pedirlo iras a él.

*Applejack* Espere un segundo allí como es siquiera posible que estos mundos…

(Observando fijamente al CMC)

*Applejack* Esto que vemos son recuerdos verdad Princesa?

*Princesa Luna* Si querida Applejack son mundos de verdad dinámicos, cambiantes y violentos.

*Applejack* Pero eso es imposible si jamás las hemos sacado de Equestria menos del mundo como es siquiera posible que sean mundos cuando ningún poni jamás siquiera ha pensado que es posible ir a su luna siquiera.

*Princesa Luna* Me temo que no tengo respuesta a esto pero lo que te puedo decir es que ellas son muy especiales tanto como ustedes y es tal vez mejor dejarlo así.

*Princesa Luna* Para salir de algún mundo que entren, concentrarse en salir y digan lo primero que les venga a la mente si no podrían estar atrapadas hasta que despierten las pequeñas.

*Princesa Luna* Fue algo que aprendí de la forma difícil en mi primer visita a los sueños de Star Swirl el Barbado.

Tras aquello un grito de ¡Que! fue emitido y no tardaron en cuestionar por que se adentrarían en algo que no entendían y mucho menos se había visto en miles de años.

*Fluttershy* Princesa no deberíamos despertarlas para que salga Rainbow Dash de donde se ha metido ya que no sabe cómo salir.

*Princesa Luna* No hay que temer mis Pequeñas Ponis aun que son recuerdos nada puede acerté daño en ellos pero puedes experimentarlos, sentirlos y parcial mente vivirlos algunos como en el que estuve bueno era algo complicado para explicar pero lo intentare.

*Princesa Luna*Cuando aparecí en el planeta como lo solicite me encontré en un mundo total mente nuevo para mí el lugar era un inhóspito planeta volcánico, donde ceniza gruesa cubría la mayor parte de su superficie y contaminaba su aire.

*Princesa Luna* El peligroso entorno se intensifico con niveles demasiado altos de luz solar que proviene de su errático dúo de estrellas de las que me sorprendí por su proximidad lo que me hizo pensar que aquel lugar era un paramo sin vida pero durante mi exploración me sentí acechada y percibí por el rabillo del ojo sombras a la distancia pero por más que me acercara a ellas jamás pude descubrir que eran.

*Princesa Luna* Por lo que decidí continuar mi exploración pero debido a la órbita elíptica del planeta, cuando éste pasa cerca del los soles, regiones enteras de su superficie se convierten en océanos fundidos de piedras. Por lo que pude observar se forman islas temporales en dichos océanos por causa del enfriamiento rápido mientras el planeta se aleja en dirección a la gélida periferia del sistema lo que explica mi actual apariencia estuve atrapada en esas islas hasta que Salí del recuerdo.

*Princesa Luna* Aun que estos recuerdos pertenecen a ellas no son experiencias que ellas alguna vez vivieran como lo digiera Applejack nunca salvo mi hermana y yo. Mas nadie ha dejado nuestro mundo y lo mas legos que fuéramos fue a mi luna para observar un evento astronómico imposible de ver en el planeta.

*Twilight* Eso fue parcial mente vividos ¿cómo sería vivirlos?

*Rarity* Eso sonaba más que horrible que ser siquiera se plantaría entrar en un mundo tan poco elegante.

*Fluttershy* Pero de quien son entonces estos recuerdos si no son las dueñas originales las niñas.

*Princesa Luna* Eso no lo sé y me temo que no hay manera de averiguar de quien proviene pues no conozco hechizo que pueda usarse para pasar memorias y experiencias de una mente a otra.

*Applejack* Mejor aun por que meterlos en la cabeza de las niñas y si intenta a serles algo para recupéralos.

*Princesa Luna* No creo que algún ser que pueda viajar por las estrellas y conocer tantos mundos tenga por que centrar su atención en las pequeñas.

*Pinkie* Hechizo na, las pequeñas simplemente han conocido a un alienígena que les dio sus recuerdos como una forma de saludo y solo quiere reparar su nave para ir a casa.

A aquella afirmación de Pinkie provoco malestares más que risas dada la situación pero para las pequeñas que estaban lo más atentas posibles a la conversación conocían quien era Star Swirl el Barbado gracias a Twilight y las clases que les da desde hace mucho tiempo ya pero. El hecho que luna afirme que el soñaba cosas parecidas les dio esperanza de encontrar información sobre sus habilidades singulares pero cuando termino la princesa la explicación les dijo que no sería así, aun si existiera tal material para leer no sería accesible a ellas. La afirmación de Pinkie les hiso recordar los pensamientos del ser cuando erróneamente pensó en encontrar a su gente y se topara a otra raza diferente.

Y por una vez concordaron en aquel pensamiento, con aquel ser, si las reacciones que estaban teniendo sus hermanas seria el pensar del actuar del poni promedio, si fuera el caso las princesas tendrían que hacer algo drástico para mantener a su gente de hacer algo, lo que les causo calosfríos a las pequeñas y aun que por separado idearon un mismo plan para lo que tendrían que a ser a la mañana siguiente.

Mientras esta debacle pasaba en un mundo de hielos perpetuos donde los glaciares daban forma al horizonte y las corrientes en chorro se internaban en cañones interminables como galerías de túneles por donde fluía como el agua en un río y donde autenticas obras de arte naturales nacían por doquiera que pasaba como amplios espacios donde la luz del sol podría penetrar hasta las rocas mismas y crear un espectáculo inigualable de luces y sombras.

En aquel lugar Rainbow Dash volaba sin importarle la capa de hielo que se formaba sobre ella pues podía volar acrobacias que serian imposibles en su mundo natal y acelerar de tal manera que sin esfuerzo podía realizar la Sonic Rainboom para poseer aquéllos escenarios que le provocaban tal placer como volar en si mismo pero tras horas de hacerlo empezó a desear ver mas y como ha entrado salió para encontrar una discusión algo rara por el hecho que vio dudar a Applejack ante algo que decía.

-Rainbow Dash- Everypony tienen que ver este lugar es increíble y esas cuevas y cañones son asombrosas para hacer acrobacias...

Pero su improperio fue interrumpido por las miradas que sus amigas le daban.

*Rarity* Querida podrías venir y ponerte al tanto de lo que hablamos.

*Rarity* Creo que lo encontraras bastante esclarecedor.

Tras el comentario hecho y las miradas sobre ella, realizó un acercamiento y tomo posición sentada para poder observarse mejor.

-Twilight- ¿Cuéntanos qué viste?, ¿qué sentiste y dónde estabas?

-Rainbow Dash- Ver vi algo increíble. Sentí el frío y la violencia con la que rugía el viento por lugares muy hermosos y espectaculares que sirvieron de telón de fondo para mis increíbles acrobacias.

Aquella respuesta no eran la que esperaban y solo consiguió que una situación ya grabe se sintiera peor. Pero aquello no paso desapercibido para el poni que respondía, y se percato que las cejas de sus amigos podrían usarse como un nivel.

-Twilight- No en cuanto a ti si no a dónde estabas que era, como era?

-Rainbow Dash- Ha verlo dicho así desde el principió no sé por qué no preguntas como el poni normalmente lo haría?

-Rainbow Dash- Era un lugar frio más de lo que puedas imaginar. Por doquier el viento corría en absoluta libertad. Una compleja red de cordilleras pronunciadas e irregulares y valles abarcaba el paisaje de todo el planeta. Alrededor de estas áreas, las violentas ráfagas de vientos catabáticos inducidos por la fuerza gravitacional que era fácilmente la mayor que he sentido a hasta hora.

Aquella descripción fascino al publico por diversos motivos algunos pensaron en ella con más respeto intelectual otros pensaron en los paisajes que encontró y uno no quería pensar en el rugir del viento.

Y cuando más la observaban mas se percataron del hielo que cubría partes de ella pero para las niñas fue aun más fascinante por el hecho que cuando describieron los recuerdos ellas pudieron recordarlos vívidamente y atrayendo una vez más su fascinación en lo que las estrellas guarda para ser descubierto por ellas. Y desterraron sus miedos una vez más.

*Twilight* Fascinante pero totalmente diferente que el recuerdo que visito la Princesa Luna.

*Rarity* Tal vez un explorador en busca de algo.

*Princesa Luna* O tal vez un nómada.

*Fluttershy* Quizá buscaba otros seres.

Tras estas respuestas Rainbow Dash pidió que le explicaran y tras otros cinco minutos de explicaciones comento.

*Rainbow Dash* Tal vez el va a esos mundos para volar en ellos.

*Applejack* Tal vez busca recursos.

*Pinkie* Niñas me preguntaba ¿si podrían hacerme un planeta de dulces? O indicarme el recuerdo que lo tiene.

Y una vez más las Mane Six encontraron presionando los cascos contra los rostros y agitando la cabeza pero fueron en esta ocasión las pequeñas que le respondieron.

*Apple Bloom* Lo siento Pinkie no se si existe recuerdo así.

*Scootaloo* No sé si podamos crear algo así.

*Sweetie Belle* Lo siento pero prueba en los diferentes recuerdos tal vez encuentres lo que buscas.

*Fluttershy* Mm niñas no hay algún lugar tranquilo para visitar.

Aquella declaración hizo morir la conversación y puso todos los ojos sobre el Pegaso que intento esconder el rostro a los presentes.

*Princesa Luna* Eso, Fluttershy nada malo te pasara solo son recuerdos ve a explorar un poco.

*Twilight* Me gustaría que fuéramos juntos así no extraviaremos a nadie.

Para cuando llegaron a un acuerdo de dónde ir. Las pequeñas ya habían desaparecido tiempo atrás sin que la mayoría diera cuenta.

Así comenzó la casería por los recuerdos.

*Twilight* No, no, no, no, donde han ido las niñas se suponía que esto no debía pasar por qué paso esto.

*Princesa Luna* Relajar mis amigos recordar que estamos en sus sueños como visitantes y como tal no estamos aquí para hacer de canguros solo observar y disfrutar de él.

Aquello no sentó bien para los miembros más sobre protectores del grupo pero no pudieron hacer réplica alguna cuando el monarca del sueño les dijo que explorarán el área sin perturbar el sueño.


	6. CAPÍTULO 5 Hablando en Sueños

_**Antes de comenzar esto es un FanFiction no soy dueño de Starcraft ni de My Little Poni ambos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores Blizzard Entertainment y HASBRO por este medio ago. De su entender que esto lo ago. Por diversión sin planes de lucro así mismo en esta historia pueden aparecer personajes de otras historias para mi uso en este crossover me falto algo que mencionar?.**_ **** _ **A si la crítica la crítica constructiva siempre será apreciada.**_

CAPÍTULO 5 Hablando en Sueños y Un Nuevo conocido.

El Centro de Mando.

Horas atrás mientras él ingeniero transportaba las alforjas al ascensor de acceso de la base para poder realizar reparaciones y ver que contenían aquellas diminutas bolsas.

Aún qué es común el escaneo completo cuando se a visto comprometido cualquier vehículo y dado que el había tenido los auto escáneres del VCE trabajando desde el momento que se expuso a la biosfera del planeta y había dado negativo a toxinas y patógenos infecciosos en el aire. Lamentablemente esta vez el protocolo de riesgo biológico fue diferente dado que había una sustancia que recubría parte de la cabina por el líquido que fue secretado desde el extremo con forma de lanza curva que fuera detenido por la paca de espesor de neoaceró que cubría la parte trasera de una de las pantallas aún que realizándose un estudio más profundó se podía ver áreas de la máquina que habían sido personalizadas, lo que no era anormal.

Cuando las alarmas saltaron a todo volumen. Lo que lo sacara de sus pensamientos, seguido de la IA.

-IA- Alerta patógeno detectado vio escáner identificando.

-IA- Comparando con la base de datos encontrada concordancia.

-IA- Identificación positiva: RABIA.

-Ingeniero- Como carajo es eso posible.

-Ingeniero- La RABIA fue una de las enfermedades que solo se catalogaron y no se pusieron muestras en crió en ninguno de los cargueros.

-Ingeniero- Como carajo puede a ver una enfermedad que nunca existió en este sector.

-IA- Indeterminable sin más pruebas en un vio laboratorios para descomponer las cadenas proteínicas es indeterminable el cómo.

-Ingeniero- Quiero que tomes tanto del contaminante para pruebas prepara para descontaminación completa.

-IA- Protocolo cuarentena fase dos en vigor.

Des pues de que acabara de moverse hasta su puerto de trabajo y hangar asignado al VCE detono los sellos de seguridad para desprender la puerta de la cabina dañada y anclarse a la base de mantenimiento del chasis. Y liberando el arnés que lo mantenía asegurado al asiento firmemente en caso de accidente.

Para poder salir y caminar sobre el muelle de mantenimiento mientras robots controlados por la IA se acercaban rumbo a la maquina muy dañada para llevar acabó su asignación.

Casi quince metros de distancia eran a los accesos de la base pero bien savia que esa puerta estaría sellada así que tuvo que caminar hasta el ala de aislamiento médico de la percha de los VCE.

Para posterior mente acceder y desligarse de toda su ropa y entregarla a otro dron para que fuera llevada a aislamiento en cuarentena para análisis.

Y luego ingreso en la ducha descontaminante para ser lavado por brazos robóticos a conciencia.

Hunos buenos minutos después salió del área de duchas a un segundo pasillo que era un vio escáner capaz de detectar los más mínimos trazos de patógenos infecciosos en el cuerpo Terran y aun era un misterio como el virus Zerg fue capaz de pasarlo por alto aun a hora.

-Ingeniero- Y bien mi estado Ayudante.

-Ayudante- No se detectan vio señales anómalas presentes pude acceder a la bahía médica.

-Ingeniero- Genial más pruebas vamos a ello.

Tras unas pruebas más que dieron negativo a todo la IA desactivo la cuarentena de acceso al resto de las instalaciones.

Para incomodidad del Terran fue privado de su única ropa pero no importaba mucho dado que poseía constructoras automáticas en el centro de mando que le tendrían más preparada en algunos minutos y mientras esperaba a que estas terminarán su ensamblaje.

-Ingeniero- Ayudante cómo va la implementación del protocolo.

-IA- Progreso satisfactorio dentro de los parámetros aceptables recolección completada y puesta en aislamiento.

-Ingeniero- Prepárala para conservación criogénica.

-IA- Muestra dos párese no encontrarse contaminada pero expuesta.

-Ingeniero- Muestra dos? Ayudante explica.

-IA- Muestra contenida en la tenaza.

-Ingeniero- A las alforjas de los equinos.

-Ingeniero- Un minuto.

-Ingeniero- No comiences con la incineración extrae y aísla.

-IA- Modificados parámetros de protocolos.

-IA- Extrayendo objeto catalogado como muestra dos.

Quince segundos más tarde un nuevo juego de equipo para operador salía del fabricante automático aunque tardo cerca de dos minutos para estar completamente vestido y en la ala de aislamiento de la bahía medica pudo observar los primeros escáneres hacer su trabajo y dar sus resultados.

A los pocos segundos logro determinar que la infección era nula en ellos salvo en el área donde estuvieron en contacto con la tenaza lo que demostró que fue contaminación cruzada y lo que se eliminó para seguridad mediante la incineración con fuego de las bolsas después de la extracción de los contenidos que eran extrañamente familiares tres libretas unos lápices unos binoculares una brújula un mapa y tres botellas con algún liquido en el interior.

-Ingeniero- Ayudante que contienen las botellas.

-IA- Analizando…

-IA- Rastros de sustancias vegetal y mineral, estimación próxima por la degradación de los materiales implica menos de doce horas desde su preparación.

-Ingeniero- Amplia exploración quiero un registro molecular de lo que es.

-IA- Trazas de moléculas complejas y sustancias puras para un análisis más preciso un laboratorio de ciencias es necesario para realizar análisis más complejos.

-Ingeniero- Muy bien eso me suena a medicinas manufacturadas en casa y por el tiempo debe de ser de un lugar cercano, tal vez se dirigen o venían.

Tras un análisis más se determino que era seguro para acceder a las muestras tras su descontaminación y tan solo un minuto más tarde se abrió la puerta que permitía el acceso al área y unos metros más adelante se encontraba la puerta del área de aislamiento de la bahía medica.

Tras acezar al área se acercó a la plancha de metal que se encontraba en la ubicación con los objetos y al pasar la mano por encima y acercando los pequeños cuadernos que no podían ser más grandes que el cuaderno que obsequio a hace años.

Los abrió para encontrar algunos dibujos y escritura pero total mente diferente a la que era del común lo que le hiso recordar, las guerras de gremios de hace años cuando aún era un novato que hacia sus prácticas para la universidad de Tarsonis sede de la confederación. Lo que le hiso formular un plan.

-Ingeniero- Ayudante cuanto para terminar la incineración del hangar de los VCE para realizar reparaciones?

-IA- Un minuto más para finalización de la fase dos de cuatro, treinta minutos para la fase tres y treinta minutos para la fase cuatro.

-Ingeniero- Una hora entonces para realizar mis preparativos y hacer planes, pero primero necesito comer.

-IA- Cinco minutos para la carga de raciones esté lista para consumo.

-Ingeniero- Bien, Ayudante tenemos forma de reproducir el diseño de las bolsas que encontré es mejor regresar o entregar la medicina para no generar desconfianza con esta gente tal vez los últimos miembros de los gremios he.

-IA- Imposible recrear los materiales orgánicos sintieses sintético puede funcionar mejor que el original.

Y tras esas palabras de confirmación de la IA, él Ingeniero se trasladó en dirección a las constructoras para esperar el nuevo pedido de artículos, que se programó para entregar antes de la hora, para tener los artículos regresados a sus legítimos dueños.

El caminar por un centro de mando vacío era tan extraño para el ingeniero. Dado que por lo general son el centro neurálgico de las colonias y exploraciones de todo tipo para los Terran, por todo el sector koprulu en ellos cientos de operativos y personal trabajan, viven, investigan y trazan sus planes pero un Terran solo no puede ocupar todas las aéreas y hacer el trabajo de un centro de mando operativo de ello era el hecho que tener que dejar las medidas completas a la discreción de la IA, que podría fácilmente ser causa para acabar en prisión por negligencia en la operación.

En el tercer nivel en el área de vivienda se encuentra el área de descanso y las aéreas comunes que por lo general eran llenas de diversas cosas pero en este lugar eran paredes relucientes de neoaceró sin nada más que pintura protectora para cubrirlas y en una de esas zonas un Ingeniero comida su primera comida en cuatro días de pernocta sin importarle que fueran galletas a base de algas y pasta de proteínas.

Espero que aquello fuera lo más terrible que tuviera que consumir pero bien sabía que no debía ingerir materia solida después de tanto tiempo sin consumir tal pero para su sorpresa aquello no fue tan malo o el hambre ayudó hacerlo más aceptable y casi quince minutos él había terminado su ración y llevó la charola con los desperdicios y los tiro en el conducto que los lleva a aúna cámara de reciclaje y colocara la charola en un dispositivo automático de limpieza.

Caminando hasta una agitación que usaría abrió la puerta y encontró una cama individual y una terminal de computadora con una silla y un pequeño closet lo estándar en cualquier habitación de los operarios y dado su cansancio se despojó de su indumentaria y se recostó sobre la cama y se durmió no sin antes ordenará.

-Ingeniero- Ayudante despiértame en cuanto acabes de remplazar las partes dañadas del VCE.

-IA- Comenzando reparaciones en cuarenta minutos de la unidad.

Cuarenta minutos más tarde un baile de maquinaria pesada ocurría en el hangar de los VCE y uno chasis estaba siendo desmontado y partes de él eran extraídas y sustituidas por otras recién fabricadas a base de los minerales en el felicito lo que le dejara una apariencia reluciente en algunas áreas y un tapis de soldaduras le recorriera en las partes del chasis que aún eran funcionales.

Una hora cuarenta minutos más tarde el VCE era una vez más en pleno rendimiento operativo.

-IA- Operador reparaciones completadas.

-IA- Operador necesario purgar el MIRD tras la descontaminación.

El ingeniero aun dormía tras los intentos de despertar de la IA pero esto no duro mucho cuando sonaron las alarmas en el recinto a todo volumen.

Y cual se tratara de la señal de salida el ingeniero se había levantado vestido y recuperado la consienta en tiempo récor.

-Ingeniero- Ayudante que está pasando.

Para su sorpresa y enojó solo le estaban despertando según sus órdenes y tras un minuto de explicaciones salió de la habitación tomada y avanzó por los pasillos al ascensor mas cercano para ir al área de fabricación para recolectar los productos terminados y cargarlos con los contenidos de los originales.

Era claramente diferentes en casi todos los sentidos en vez de ser una sola bolsa estos estaban divididos en múltiples compartimentos para facilitarle la colocación y sustracción de cualquier objeto, como también era forrado por dentro con una capa de aceroplástico y por fuera tenia placas de neoaceró para la integridad estructural del mismo y para comodidad del usuario tenia almohadillas ergonómicas en la parte de contacto lo que debería permitir que andarán sin lastimarse o sobre esforzarse por periodos más largos y quedando de tonalidades azul acero y lo que parecía ser las marcas del propietario aunque iguales diferentes en la parte central lo que hace pensar que tal vez ésos equinos eran entrenados como los sabuesos de rescate como en la Tierra hace siglos ya.

-Ingeniero- Ayudante incluso utilizaste los símbolos sobre las alforjas originales buen trabajó.

-IA- Solicito lo más cercano al original como fuera posible.

-Ingeniero- Con esto listo solo falta purgar los bancos de datos del VCE de forma manual y reinstalar el MIRD.

-Ingeniero- Ayudante copiaste toda la información de programas y diseños de estructuras como solicite.

-IA- La copia de seguridad estará lista en unos minutos la cantidad de datos en la unidad era inusual mente grande y compleja.

-IA- La mayoría de ello está altamente encriptados y protegidos tomara algo de tiempo para romper la codificación y obtener los datos.

-Ingeniero- Eso es inusual por lo general solo debería tener cargado los diseños estándar los VCE del laboratorio me pregunto a quien perteneció esta máquina si no era del laboratorio.

-IA- Designación del usuario original Teniente F. Hernández Rangers de Raynor.

-Ingeniero- Un miembro de las fuerzas de Raynor supongo que de ahí las modificaciones y el arnés no pensé que lo implementar tan rápido a supongo que le di demasiado crédito a los de I+D bueno será mejor no arriesgar mucho la máquina podrían tener algunas tecnologías únicas.

Hangar de los VCE unos minutos más tarde mientras se ponía la unidad de nuevo en línea para la última etapa de su puesta a punto el operador flexionó para trabajar en el mecanismo del articulador que conocía tan bien. El articulador estándar no incluía pero este no era para nada estándar con un arnés moldeado que se ajustaba al cuerpo del operador y que podía leer sus movimientos más pequeños y traducirlos al mecanismo del VCE. El módulo integrado de retroalimentación dinámica el MIRD, o si un Zergling se subía en la espalda, el ¡MIERDA! generaba respuestas táctiles y le daba al operador una aproximación bastante cercana de lo que sentiría si las enormes extremidades de la máquina fuesen las suyas. Era un equipo de tan fiable que el protectorado había negociado la patente a cambio de unas fuertes cantidades de recursos créditos e información y otros privilegios para el comandante Jaime Raynor y su personal.

-Ingeniero- Listo con esto deben de estar listos para la purga Ayudante prepara para cargar copias a los núcleos limpios solo instala lo necesario para operar cuando regrese puedes hacer la carga completa de las copias de seguridad.

-Ingeniero- Ayudante has tenido éxito en la desencriptación?

-IA- Comenzando carga de software en hardware movimiento y equilibrio cargando carga completa. Comenzando carga de cartografía 3D en tiempo real comenzando, cargando datos registrados de navegación completado listo para operar reinicio satisfactorio.

-IA- Aun en proceso de análisis de algoritmo complejo.

-IA- Se estima que en veinticuatro horas se tendrá un conocimiento completo de su encriptación y una semana para su libre acceso a su contenido.

Tras unos minutos de calibración el arnés empezó a acoplar con el operador lo que le permitió sentir la maquina algo que no ocurrió la primera vez que acoplara dado que la uso en manual en todo momento pero a hora podía sentir cada parte de la maquina hacerse parte de él era una experiencia indescriptible pero tan normal y familiar qué daba miedo lo que se podría hacer y con un pequeño movimiento se había parado sin siquiera tener que utilizar el impulsor para compensar como normalmente se aria con ese tipo de equipó unos minutos más tarde la aceptación del arnés vertebral y la calibración.

Moverse por un bosque en el crepúsculo es considerado una estupidez absoluta pero con el arnés funcionando para vincularle hacia que moverse de manera precisa aun cuando se estaba un metro y medio del suelo fuera como estar de pie sobre sus propios pies aun si se está sentado lo que le permitió avanzar a una velocidad en campo traviesa nunca antes experimentadas por él. Gracias a ello no tuvo problemas para ralentizar su paso ante su pequeña maratón a orillas del bosque y observar delante de él un área abierta. Sin ningún tipo de obstáculo algo que esperas ver de un área de prospección urbana pero no había ni construcciones en proceso ni maquinaria humana alguna pero haciendo un barrido con los sensores del VCE se detectó unas luces a lo legos algo que parecía un centro urbano mínimo y más legos una amplia zona de cultivos, manzanos y manzanos y a lo legos una casa de dos plantas que estaba junto a un granero lo que indicaba que era una granja y posiblemente el lugar donde vinieron o se dirigían los equinos.

Tras la traza de un mapa topográfico del área y colocar un sensor perimetral para ubicar por donde el VCE había salido del bosque si la cosa iba al sur.

Una hora más aproximada mente desde que había partido desde el centro de mando y a hora estaba delante de una casa que estaba iluminada desde el interior pero no podía dejar de sentir que algo estaba mal pero no podía poner el pensamiento en que era pero a hora que estaba allí solo le quedaba seguir adelante pero lo que paso después no era lo que esperaba afortunada mente era similar para el equino que atendió a la puerta.

Correr a campo traviesa en un VCE como si el mismísimo enjambre te persiguiera dirigido por la mismísima reina de espadas no era ni siquiera la mitad del miedo que el Ingeniero sentía. Todos los Terran en general soñaban con el primer contacto pero cuando ocurrió no fue como se soñó pero aun así como ocurrió para ellos estos extraños podrían ser arrastrados a algo para lo que no estaban preparados.

/Ingeniero/ Un pecado más para mi larga lista ya el exterminio de una rasa entera por mi insensatez no me basto con desarrollar aquel juguete del diablo no a hora una especie joven ha de pagar con su existencia a mi estupidez debo dejar este planeta cuanto antes no debo causar más daño del que ya e causado, dios esos pequeños que pensé en comerme el trauma que les abre dejado de por vida.

-IA- Operador sucede algo los vio datos de su VCE están en critico necesita asistencia?

-Ingeniero- Ayudante planea un cronograma de extracción de recursos para la reparación de la nave de transporte déjalo lo más justo de tiempo que puedas.

-IA- Calculando a una tasa de extracción actual seria cerca de seis meses para hacer funcional la nave en parámetros aceptables para el escape atmosférico del planeta y el reingreso.

-Ingeniero- Es el mejor escenario con la actual extracción debemos acelerar este calendario será imposible pasar desapercibidos por tanto tiempo más aun después de lo que he hecho.

-IA- Con más operadores podríamos descender el tiempo a tres meses mientras mantengamos el actual índice de extracción.

-Ingeniero- Ojala los tuviera.

-Ingeniero- Ayudante prepara el perímetro defensivo no quiero que ataques a menos que seamos atacados y si es posible mantener la supresión lo mas silenciosamente que se pueda.

-IA- Protocolo de seguridad actualizado.

-Ingeniero- Prepara el hangar para mi llegada creo que necesito mas sueño y una copa o dos.

Él transitó des de la granja al centro de mandó fue mucho más rápido esta vez y fue un recorrido casi sin problemas salvo un par de criaturas de madera que lo seguían a distancia y lo siguieran hasta el perímetro de la basé para luego marchar.

Al acceder al hangar el ingeniero se encontró reflexionando sobre la situación pero lo dejo casi de inmediato.

El cansancio ya había tomado gran parte de su resistencia y la adrenalina que a había fluido desde que vio al equino en la puerta casi se ha agotado lo que le estaba haciendo perder la conciencia durante lapsos más agudos lo que podía ser mortal en su situación pero gracias a que no tuvo que pasar por descontaminación alcanzó el elevador central y de alguna forma logró llegar a la cama antes de perder el conocimiento y entrar al mundo de los sueños pero esta noche sería diferente.

El sueño del Ingeniero era normalmente con el vacío desde hace años había sido de esa forma pero no en esta ocasión era así en sus sueños eran especial mente vividos pero el de ese momento era algo totalmente opuesto era una espesa bruma que le hablaba desde muy lejos.

Pero el cansancio era tal que la voz fue ignorada para descansar.


	7. CAPÍTULO 6 Las Cazadoras y Las Presas

_**Antes de comenzar esto es un FanFiction no soy dueño de Starcraft ni de My Little Poni ambos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores Blizzard Entertainment y HASBRO por este medio hago. De su entender que esto lo hago. Por diversión sin planes de lucro así mismo en esta historia pueden aparecer personajes de otras historias que les extraigo para mi uso en este crossover me falto algo que mencionar?**_ _ **A si la crítica la crítica constructiva siempre será apreciada.**_

 _ **Se busca editor**_

Especial caracteres: -Persona que habla-

* Telepática Comunicación *

/Pensamientos personales para uno solo/

(Acción)

CAPÍTULO 6 Las Cazadoras y Las Presas.

Cuando la Princesa Luna tuvo que ausentarse del grupo por asuntos urgentes la depredación comenzó las niñas que hasta el momento habían dejado relativamente tranquilas con la ocasional coincidencia de algún miembro de las Mane Six que aparecieran para hacerles preguntas para las que ellas no tenían respuestas la última ocasión fue Rarity quien quería saber si aquel mundo. Fue el hogar de la criatura las pequeñas al verse imposibilitadas para negar o afirmar decidieron echar un vistazo a lo que había mencionado su hermana mayor para encontrar un mundo donde la selva predominaba y que era dominado por las ciudades más hermosas e imponentes qué comparándolas con Canterlot y Cloudsdale hacían a estas últimas parecer Ponyville en el mejor de los casos.

A su alrededor edificios dorados y enormes joyas flotantes que abarcaban amplias zonas, que solo se podían describirse cómo simplemente majestuosos y radical mente diferentes de lo que vieron en el bosque.

Tras una pequeña discusión las pequeñas tomaron caminos diferentes en un intento por encontrar algo parecido a lo que vieron en el bosque y poco después de su marcha la princesa también se ausento lo que dejo a las Mane Six a su completa libertad de buscar y vigilar a las pequeñas a su gusto pero pronto fueran perdidas y extraviadas en un lugar con demasiados escondites en tres de estos lugares hubo uno al que había llegado Scootaloo qué era lo que ella buscaba pero diferente en el habían imágenes en movimiento desde lo que eran paredes y más símbolos extraños que parpadeaban en sincronía aquello era un espectáculo alucinante si las ciudades de oro eran majestuosas estas demostraban determinación e imponía tanto como la de oro pero esta era radicalmente más grande. No tan armoniosa con el diseñó si no más variado y a lo lejos los vio una tortuga como la del bosque y un grupo de puntitos que se movían a su alrededor.

Cuando comenzó a acercarse los puntitos por fin comenzaron a cobrar forma aunque difusas eran claramente reconocibles.

Y ahí delante de ella eran un grupo de seres que hacían algo enorme.

Una vez que se dio cuenta de que los había encontrado recordó que tenía que regresar según lo acordado tenía que buscar a los otros para mostrarles lo que encontraran.

Y en pocos momentos había salido de aquel mundo y regreso al último lugar donde estuvieran juntas donde ciudades de oro yacían pero no pudo encontrar el rastro de sus amigas así que intento en los mundos ser canos que habían en espera de que hubieran tenido el mismo plan que ella y hacer una línea lo más recta pero aun con su intento fue imposible dar con ellas pero no para sus vigilantes que habían estado tras ellas aunque con cierto grado de frustración pero Pinkie aun sabia donde exactamente encontrarlas.

Lo que la dejo a esperar a que pasaran el tiempo que acordaran para reunirse después, y acordado esto regreso al mundo donde los encontró y observo como gigantescas estructuras se levantaban a su alrededor hasta que fue hora de volver con sus amigas a su regreso pudo ver que no tuvieron éxito.

-Apple Bloom- Sweetie Belle la ves en algún lugar?

-Sweetie Belle- Ahí viene.

Unos segundos más tarde hacia acto de presencia el tercer miembro de las Crusaders que tenía toda la intención de compartir sus hallazgos pero fue interrumpida por las presentes que comenzaron a cuestionar de inmediato.

-Sweetie Belle- Teas dado cuenta?

-Scootaloo- Que?

-Apple Bloom- As notado que nos han estado siguiendo todo el tiempo.

Aquello probó que el Pegaso perdiera el color y pasara a hacer una imitación muy buena de la sabana que cubría sus cuerpos dormidos.

-Scootaloo- Como, por que, cuando se han dado cuenta?

-Apple Bloom- Como: en realidad fue más un descuido de ellas que adelantaron mucho cuando exploraba un mundo que era tal vez la mayor granja que jamás allá visto y con una luna color verde que dominaba el cielo mientras lo hacía entre a las grandes llanuras pero no muy lejos de la ubicación encontré una pequeña granja pero pude ver algo enorme en medio del campo cuando me acerque a él lo suficiente pude inspeccionarlo incluso debajo.

-Apple Bloom- Fue cuando me di cuenta: ellas se dejaron ver al principio pensé que me equivocaba pero cuando empezaron a rondar el objeto y agacharse para buscarme me di cuenta quienes eran.

-Apple Bloom- Porque simplemente no lo sé.

-Sweetie Belle- Para mí fue similar pero con ligeras diferencias el mundo en que me percaté de que me seguían era un rico planeta en flora y fauna singular pero lo que más me llamo la atención era el cielo naranja y su luna azul.

-Sweetie Belle- No las hubiera detectado a menos que uno de los felinos que observe no hubiera salido corriendo y como me espante abandone el mundo y cuando regrese encontré que Rarity y Fluttershy me buscaban algo desesperadas.

-Apple Bloom- Para mí fue Applejack y Pinkie.

-Scootaloo- Entonces a mí me han seguido Rainbow y Twilight.

Pero aquella declaración, la dejo fría pues savia que ella había encontrado algo vital mente importante.

-Scootaloo- No es posible las he llevado a la casa del ser.

-Scootaloo- Girls encontré el mundo del ser mientras explotaba pero debemos ir o intentar despistarlas a nuestras hermanas?

-Sweetie Belle- Su mundo como es que vistes que había?

-Apple Bloom- Calma Sweetie tenemos que pensar cómo lidiar con este problema pero

-Scootaloo- Te lo describiré con una palabra ¡Increíble! Si las ciudades de oro eran majestuosas aquellas eran asombrosas.

-Apple Bloom- Concentren sé que asemos les dejamos ver o las distraemos adrede?

-Sweetie Belle- Si les dejamos ver tal vez cambien de opinión sobre el viajero?

-Scootaloo- No sé si es buena idea dejar que lo vean si realizan una exploración en busca del objeto en el bosque y dan con él podría desarrollarse una situación complicada.

-Apple Bloom- Tal vez es lo mejor dejar las ver la ciudad como la otra ciudad que encontraron ellas.

-Scootaloo- A no estoy seguro si deberíamos en ella encontré más seres como el que vimos y la tortuga mientras hacían algo que era enorme simplemente enorme.

Tras unos diez minutos de discusión llegaron a un acuerdo desde a hora ellas eran las cazadoras y sus hermanas las presas. Las buscarían y las dejarían que las siguieran a los diferentes mundos mientras cuidaban en que no se acercaran demasiado a aquel mundo.

Tras una hora de búsqueda habían localizado a las Mane Six y las tenían siguiéndolas las mas fáciles fueron Fluttershy y Rarity que aun seguían en aquel mundo donde las dejara Sweetie Belle. En el caso de Pinkie y Applejack habían seguido buscando en los mundos cercanos después de que Apple Bloom las perdiera lo que le permitió dar con ellas rápidamente. Pero en el caso de Rainbow y Twilight fue diferente cuando las encontró Scootaloo en el mundo que había identificado como el del ser ellas se encontraban observando el cielo pero no era el cielo lo que veían si no lo que en él se encontraba y por primera vez sintió que tal vez contar la verdad del ser en el bosque sería lo mejor pues delante de ella era un objeto tan grande que fácilmente su sombra podría cubrir a Ponyville pero después de unos minutos se percató de otros objetos más pequeños que rodeaban el enorme objeto pero se encontraban demasiado lejos.

Tras unas horas más y después de haber logrado la atención de Twilight y Rainbow por parte de Scootaloo que habían observado juntas un buen tiempo aquello en el cielo.

Antes de acudir al llamado de la Princesa Luna que había regresado para recoger a las Mane Six y despedirse de las niñas y desearles un buen sueño y poco después se retiraran. Las pequeñas se redirigieron a aquel mundo mientras Scootaloo les describía lo que observo y cómo fue que encontró a su hermana y maestra. Al llegar como en su momento la primera. Las Crusaders se quedaron impactadas y asombradas ante lo que podían ver así que dedicaron el resto del sueño a explorar tanto como pudieran lo que les permitió descansar hasta que el alba despunto que les indico el comienzo de un nuevo día ante ellas y el hecho que no tenían su medicina les recordó que tenían algo muy importante que hacer.

Al mismo tiempo en el centro de mando el ingeniero salía rumbo al comedor para el desayuno para continuar el cronograma planeado pero tuvo una sorpresa un tanto agradable en véase las raciones de emergencia que debería ser lo único comestible el IA había poco después ordenado a los vio reactores la fabricación de una nueva tanda de vio alimentos pero esta vez. En vez de la plantilla más básica y rápida que eran algas y proteína vegetal, ella en cambió ordeno cadenas proteínicas más complejas que producirían músculos animal y una compleja cantidad de verduras cultivadas hidropónica mente con mayor contenido energético y mayor valor nutricional pensado en el arduo trabajó de la extracción y mantenimiento realizados por operadores VCE aunque esto implicaba un mayor tiempo para su creación y procesamiento.

-IA- Buenos días operador.

-Ingeniero- Buenos días Ayudante que es lo que ha pasado en mi descanso.

-IA- Todo dentro de parámetros aceptables solo incidentes menores en el perímetro.

-Ingeniero- Incidentes explica?

-IA- Le recomiendo qué comience su ingesta alimentaría para el cumplimiento del cronograma.

-IA- Se detectó una vio señal anómala en el perímetro y se procedió a espantar antes de tomar medidas más extremas solo para la vio señal desapareciera un segundo después.

-Ingeniero- Sensor dañado o recalibrasión necesaria corre pruebas y re calibra eso debe solucionarlo.

Tras eso comenzó su Ingesta aunque él esperaba que la comida fuera pasable bien sabía que lo que había ordenado era el mismo tipo de cosas que solían recibir los presos que serían resocializados.

Lo que no esperaba cuando metió su cuchara en la bandeja seccionada fue que encontró con obstrucción pero lo descarto como algo normal.

Cuando llevó la cuchara con su contenido y lo mastico pasó. No era la pasta sin sabor que debía ser sino un montón de cubos con un sabor que no debía ser.

-Ingeniero- Ayudante que estoy comiendo?

-IA- Menú experimental número trece.

-Ingeniero- Carne de vacuno he.(06)

Después de haber repetido el desayuno y encargar que el resto fuera convertido en raciones de emergencia por si era necesario. Se retiró hacia el ascensor y teclo el último nivel al que llego en unos segundos y comenzó su corto trayecto al hangar de los VCE donde renovado fresco y alimentado se dispuso a hacer el máximo de viajes posibles antes de que tuviera que ir a realizar la comprobación de la nave que lo había traído hasta ese mundo pero no podía sacarlo de él hasta que fuera debidamente reparada y eso era algo que tomar cuando la nave es un monstruo de tamaño y proporciones.

Cuando el reloj de una computador del VCE mostro que ya un cuarto del turno una de las alarmas perimetrales saltaron anunciando la presencia de algún intruso posiblemente otro habitante del bosque pero aún demasiado legos para saber de qué tipo y aun que el ingeniero se encontraba preocupado por las incógnitas se mantuvo centrado en su labor que no podía ser pospuesta cuando los sensores de la VCE lo alertaron de presencias a su alrededor que estorbaban para realizar maniobras y construcciones.

-Ingeniero- Ayudante los sensores de mi chasis me indican que tengo obstáculos a mi alrededor podrías comprobar mis sistema y recalibrar para que desaparezcan los errores.

-IA- Corriendo pruebas de control, realizando recalibrasión.

-IA- Calibración completada intrusos aun en posición alrededor del operario se recomienda precaución para no dañar al intruso.

-Ingeniero- Ayudante que tipo de intruso?

-IA- Equino siendo preciso los mismos que portaban las bolsas que contenían las medicinas desde lo grabado por las cámaras de su chasis.

-Ingeniero- Genial no podías darme una alerta de proximidad.

-IA- Protocolos de seguridad modificados y establecidos para no atacar a menos que ataquen y dado que estos no han atacado en sus encuentros con el operario se les denomino como no hostiles por lo que se les permitió libre tránsito por los terrenos de perímetro.

-Ingeniero- Entonces que activo las alarmas del perímetro exterior.

-IA- Indeterminado nunca catalogado vio señal.

Después de su pequeña platica que había hecho con la inteligencia artificial del centro de mando se dispuso a hacer un giro lento en un intento de no desatar una reacción agresiva que al final se transformaría en la muerte de uno o más nativos del planeta y se preparó para lo peor mental mente pero nunca logro ni siquiera comenzar a girar cuando sus observadores se alegaron abruptamente unos buenos quince metros pero se mantuvieron justo detrás de la maquina lo que mando una cantidad de casi infinita de posibilidades por la mente del ingeniero que no podía decir que fue lo que desato la reacción ni siquiera que significaba pero había dos posibilidades era un reto para la confrontación o era un intento de realizar un comienzo de comunicación y ambas igual mente desalentadoras si querían confrontación no tardarían en venir en mayor cantidad hasta que el resultado fuera el deseado lo que bien podría costar más vidas que las que ellos consideraron posibles o concebibles.

Al amanecer en la granja las pequeñas fueron las primeras en levantar para sorpresa de los presentes era algo inaudito que las pequeñas renunciaran a su calidad cama compartida pero que estuvieran listas para salir antes que el resto incuso antes que Big Mac era inaudito pero aún más la hora en la querían salir aunque ya se podía considerar día aún faltaban un par de horas antes que el alba despuntara e incluso Big Mac no salía tan temprano a menos que fuera época de cosecha pero eso no ocurriría hasta dentro de unas semanas después de que terminará el verano.

Lo que ocasiono que Granny Smith se levantara a investigar y después de casi treinta minutos de una charla infructuosa en la obtención del motivo principal era seguro que tenía que ver con una de sus cruzadas pero para Granny aún le preocupaba un poco en que lío podrían meterse después de haberse acercado tanto a la muerte en sus cortas vidas pero las pequeñas sabían que nos las dejaría ir sin un motivo más sólido que el que dieron. Ha sí que recurrieron a la carta definitiva para obtener su libertad que fuera el tiempo sin que sus hermanas y el resto las tuvieran bajo vigilancia total. Y omitiendo la parte de que posiblemente se habían convertido en personas de interés para la corona por los recuerdos que a hora guardaban.

Tras unos minutos más Granny Smith las dejo ir pero antes tendrían que desayunar y las quería ver entrando por la puerta principal antes de que la noche cayera.

Poco después de desayunar y decir que la medicina estaba en la casa club salieron corriendo tan lento como pudieron contenerse pero no fue mucho en realidad y una vez que estuvieron fuera de la visita de Granny imprimieron cada onza de energía que tenían a su disposición y realizaron la carrera más accidentada por el everfree que en algunas coacciones se pudo haber traducido en tragedia si no otro viaje al hospital pero tras un tiempo más largo lograron regresar al punto donde tuvieron su primera visita al territorio del ser pero a hora en vez de quedarse escondidas se acercaron para observar mejor que hacia pero está vez fueron abrumadas de sobremanera cuando empezaron a sentir emociones demasiado preocupantes desde el ser que les recordó de inmediato lo que él, piensa de ellos lo que detono un intento por demostrar que no le querían a ser daño y con el recuerdo de la extraña magia que había desaparecido pedazos de la quimera delante de sus ojos no querían provocar una respuesta violenta.

-Ingeniero- Ayudante prepara para realizar una descarga de advertencia hacia ellos a mi orden o se produzca el ataque.

-Ingeniero- Prepárate para grabar cualquier tipo de comunicación que tengan con lo que recogió el VCE no podemos hacer mucho para realizar una traducción y si tal vez no me quieren matar pueda comunicarles que no tengo intenciones hostiles hacia ellos para que no piensen en mi como una amenaza más grande de la que soy.

-IA- Listas armas para cuando se necesiten grabaciones comenzaron desde que encontramos a los primeros miembros de la especie en entrar dentro del perímetro de la base.

Pasaron los minutos y nadie se movía ni se atrevía ser el primer movimiento pero el tiempo seguía avanzando implacable e indetenible hasta que el operador del chasis decidió confrontar a su destino pero el hecho que fueran el grupo de crías que encontrara en aquella ocasión solo sirvió para que su preocupación fuera remplazada con frustración absoluta el esperaba el equino de la granja y un par de más de su especie para que le confrontaran no estás crías que deberían estar bajo vigilancia con la cantidad de malas decisiones que toman.

Pero aquello no pasó desapercibido para las pequeñas que en esta ocasión no se quedaron sin habla en esta ocasión que comenzaron con una serie de protestas que fueron fácilmente captadas por los sensores presentes pero seguían escuchándose como galimatías para el ingeniero pero al instante en peso a dar órdenes sin quitar el ojo de los pequeños seres frente a él apenas a nueve metros tras de él dando la vuelta y haberse acercado.

-Scootaloo- Como se atreve en pensar que necesitamos niñeras.

-Apple Bloom- Es increíble que un ser que viaje por el espacio pueda pensar así de otro ser sin conocerle plenamente.

-Sweetie Belle- Esto es indignante debería mostrar más respeto ante unas damas.

Lo que ellas desconocían era el hecho que el ser estaba observando a detalle el grado de daño que tenían y el hecho que parecían que habían decido darle un plazo para su dinero a un Zergling no ayudaba cortes, hematomas y varias heridas menores las cubrían de arriaba abajo.

-Ingeniero- Que carajo parece que se tratan de comunicar.

-IA- La cadencia fonética es la misma que la de la grabación extrapolando matriz de dialecto comenzando.

-IA- Se necesitan más datos para completar una aproximación para la traducción del idioma.

-Ingeniero- Muy bien pongamos esto en movimiento activando altavoces externos.

-Ingeniero- Hola pequeños me podrían ayudar a construir una matriz de traducción para poder comunicarnos.

Para las niñas era difícil creer lo que paso para sus oídos lo que escucharon era galimatías en sonidos que jamás habían escuchado y menos entendían pero en sus mentes escucharon tan claro como cuando Granny Smith les dijo estar antes de la cena.

Tras una rápida conversación llegaron al acuerdo de hacer lo que les pedían aun que ellas no necesitaran tal traductor otros lo necesitarían para no comenzar una confrontación.

-Sweetie Belle- Hola soy Sweetie Belle cómo te llamas tú?

-Scootaloo- Hola soy Scootaloo nos puedes mostrar como construiste esa cosa de allí?

A lo que ella apunto a una de las torretas automáticas sin saber que la torreta la había marcado como objetivo pero la abandono en cuanto no realizo movimiento alguno hacia ella.

-Apple Bloom- Hola soy Apple Bloom podemos ver tu nave espacial?

Así continuaron haciendo preguntas sin esperar una respuesta pero monitoreando lo que el ser pensaba y así pasó barias horas y el medio día llego y la hora de un almuerzo tardío que traería algunas complicaciones.

Aunque las pequeñas noquearían retirarse para buscar que comer el hambre había comenzado a corromper sus pensamientos y empezaron hacer preguntas referentes o implícitas sobre alimentos varios.

Y como si, su suerte por fin hubiera terminado un grupo de timberwolf que había estado asechando para cobrar venganza por sus manda destruida comenzó un ataque y el restante de la manda original se abalanzo cual horda de Zergling en frenesí sobre una presa vencida aun que las torretas no tardaron en comenzar su trabajo por las órdenes dadas estas estaban limitadas para realizar la labor lo más silenciosamente que fuera posible por lo que las descargas en vez de ser continuas fueron hechas en series cortas lo que permitió acercar a las criaturas más allá del perímetro y comenzar a atacar a todo lo que había a su alcance pero lo que significó que las pequeñas estaban en medio de la zona de muerte que se acercaba más y más a ellas pero no podían moverse el cansancio, el hambre y las heridas les cobraron su peaje y el costo sería su vida sino fuera por un acto que cambiaría sus vidas y el mundo que habitaban.

-IA- La base está bajo ataque.

-Ingeniero- Lo se dime algo que no sepa.

-IA- La matriz estará lista en pocos segundos.

-Ingeniero- Bien cuanto de la conversación as traducido necesito que se aparten del área para que podamos hacer limpieza de estas cosas.

-IA- El sesenta y cinco por ciento ya está completamente traducido el restante se necesitaran referencias cruzadas para hacer la traducción adecuada y no crear incongruencias de referencias fonéticas.

-IA- Aun se necesita un par de pruebas de control para la calibración necesaria.

-Ingeniero- Carga los datos y prepararlo para correr calibraciones.

Había llegado el total del restante de la manada cual avalancha en medio de una tormenta infernal llegó.

-Ingeniero- Pequeños apartarse del área o saldréis heridos.

Aun cuando lo que dijo para el operador parecían galimatías para las pequeñas fue entendible aunque el sonido era muy mecánico.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde y estaban en medio de todo.

-Sweetie Belle- Tenemos que salir de aquí.

-Scootaloo- Por ahí.

Pero cuándo ponían rumbo al bosque los timberwolf ya habían rodeado por completo lo que les hizo congelarse en el acto.

-Apple Bloom- No han rodeado tenemos retroceder legos de ellos.

Para el IA que había estado escuchando la conversación y realizando una traducción en tiempo real al ingeniero.

-Ingeniero- Ayudante cuales son las probabilidades que las pequeñas sean muertas o mal heridas.

-IA- Noventa y ocho por ciento de posibilidad de morir si continúan en la zona durante el ataque.

-IA- Sugiero retirar a una zona segura hasta que ha acabado las hostilidades.

-Ingeniero- Si es un buen plan de opción pero no tengo un área segura para ponerlas.

-IA- Incorrecto se cuenta con instalaciones adecuadas en el Centro de Mando.

Aquello saco el aire tal cuál un puñetazo a la boca del estómago y le hizo aspirar con dificultad antes de poder hablar de nuevo pero fue muy tarde.

-Ingeniero- Ayudante si hago eso podrían interpretarlo como un intento de hacerles...

Pero nunca lograría terminar la frase cuando los gritos más horribles que solo podía comparar con los de sibiles atrapados que eran destrozados por una jauría de Zerglings.

Cuando volteó vio como las pequeñas eran feroz mente atacadas y las heridas que les hacían sangraban profusamente acto seguido el VCE se había movido directo a donde tres pequeños cuerpos yacen sin moverse y posiblemente muertos por su error.

-Ingeniero- Ayudante anular restricciones de ataque despedaza éstos seres hasta que no sean amenaza alguna.

-Ingeniero- Ayudante prepara la bahía médica para salvar las crías estoy entrando en cinco segundos.

-IA- Bahía Médica en línea y preparada.

Tras aquello el operador rechazo otro intento de ataque y utilizando la tenaza como camilla improvisada trato de ser lo más cuidadoso con los cuerpos que yacen en el suelo mientras los colocaba para su transporte y vio con horror como las heridas causadas por garras y dientes se extendía por todos sus cuerpos y la sangre se derramaba profusamente aunque muecas de dolores al moverlas le dio esperanzas y le indicó que tan mal era la situación.

Como el operador índico la IA procedió a tomar extremo perjuicio contra el enemigo lo que se tradujo cómo el fuego de las torretas automáticas a full auto y como resultado el bosque ser cano al claro fue hecho pedazos en dirección a la manda.

Pero el sonido fue lo que más fue escuchado incluso dentro del centro de mando donde las pequeñas yacen en planchas de quirófano con una multitud de tubos y cableados que las mantenían vivas pues sus heridas estaban desencadenando el colapso de sus órganos internos.

-Ingeniero- Ayudante su estado.

-IA- Crítico. Fallo multiorgánico en proceso mantenimiento de vida por medios artificiales necesarios coma inducido para preservar mejor a los sujetos.

-Ingeniero- Que tratamiento se recomienda.

-IA- Ninguno disponible para tratarlas.

Aquello sonó como una sentencia de muerte para el ingeniero que enseguida comenzó a protestar.

-Ingeniero- Ayudante esos daños son fácilmente tratados por un médico de combate y nos otros tenemos una bahía medica completa y no podemos hacer nada?!

-Ingeniero- Salvo verlas morir!

No sabía si era que fueron los primeros seres que conoció que no intentaron matarlo en aquel mundo.

O el hecho que al verlas recordaba a personas perdidas hace tiempo.

Pero aun así lo que más le molestaba fue que la IA no prestara la atención para salvarles.

\- IA- Lo lamento operador pero una intervención como la que necesitan solo puede ser realizada con módulos de pensamiento complejo que solo posen las Ayudantes con el modulo AMA.

Aquello dio esperanza y objetividad al pensamiento del Ingeniero.

-Ingeniero- Con tamos con AMA en la nave en que llegamos.

-Ingeniero- Mantenerlos estables y seguros.

-IA- Conservación criogénica recomendable para preservar las funciones superiores.

-IA- Advertencia la preservación criogénica puede dañar irreparablemente los órganos ya dañados.

Aquello no detuvo al ingeniero que sabía bien que podrían ser reparados o remplazados si fuera necesario.

-Ingeniero- Comienza la preservación regresaré tan pronto como obtenga el modulo o el IA de la nave en línea.

Tras aquello salió corriendo al área de los VCE y se introdujo en la cabina del mismo y activo la unidad.

Siete minutos más tarde el ingeniero se encontró en la ubicación del accidente de la nave, ya había salido del chasis y desbloqueaba las puertas para accesar hasta el área del IA.

-Ingeniero- Ayudante estado?

-IA- Auto reparaciones completadas comenzando la evaluación de la nave.

-Ingeniero- Ayudante necesitó el modulo AMA tengo pacientes en estado crítico.

-IA- Modulo en Bahía. Médica.

-Ingeniero- Estoy en camino anula los cierres de seguridad de la nave.

Tras esto el operador salió corriendo rumbo al área médica y tres minutos después se encontraba en aquella sala de operaciones que ocupó hace ya algún tiempo atrás.

-Ingeniero- Ayudante donde está el módulo.

-IA- Pared del fondo comenzando liberación.

Tras aquélla indicación la pared del fondo comenzó a desalojar varios módulos como chorros de gas a alta presión.

-Ingeniero- Ayudante en lasa a la red del centro de mandó.

-IA- Comenzando búsqueda de red... Red localizada estableciendo conexión... Estableciendo canal.

-Ingeniero- Ayudante prepárate para iniciar AMA en red.

-IA- Preparando módulos para inició treinta segundos.

-Ingeniero- Establecer comunicaciones con el centro de mandó.

-IA- Canal abierto.

-Ingeniero- Centro de Mando adelante.

-IA- Aquí Centro de Mando.

-Ingeniero- Prepárate para recibir AMA.

-Ingeniero- Estaré en camino en unos minutos.

Después de que AMA entró en línea toda comunicación seso dado que requería toda red para realizar su tarea.

-Ingeniero- Ayudante necesitó que agás una evaluación completa de la nave y su estimación en cuanto tiempo se podrá completar las reparaciones.

-Ingeniero- Espero un informe detallado para dentro de un día.

-Ingeniero- En cuanto desalojé la nave quiero que la selles y crea vacío total en su interior no necesitamos que especies menores se hagan daño por nuestro descuido.

-Ingeniero- Mantén seguro la nave.

-IA- Órdenes conformadas.

Tras las indicaciones dejadas y sellar todas las aéreas de la nave el VCE realizo su tránsito de regreso al Centro de Mando. Poco después de su llegada y dejar el chasis para mantenimiento automático se dirigió directo a la bahía medica donde la operación para salvar a las crías que estaban en estado crítico se encontraban.

Medicina uno de los mayores tabús de las ciencias por ir directamente en contra de la naturaleza pero el hombre ase mucho abandono la naturaleza para forjarse su propio destino y ase mucho paso líneas de las que no hay retorno.

Enfrente de él, tres planchas en el quirófano de la bahía médica se encontraban rodeadas y realizaban su danza perfectamente coordinada y ejecutada con la precisión que solo logra una maquina con tantos robots médicos hace mucho los médicos no estaban cerca de tocar a su paciente físicamente mientras lo operaban dado el riesgo del factor humano e incluso un par de cilindros para la contención y almacenamiento de los nano robots y la fabricación de órganos artificiales estaban ya trabajando para crear y remplazar los órganos demasiados destruidos de los pequeños.

-Ingeniero- Cual es el estado de los pacientes y el diagnostico de lo que les hacen?

-AMA- Los pacientes se encuentran fuera de estado crítico después de recuperar los cuerpos de la crio preservación se procedió a una evaluación detallada del daño producido por el ataque y el daño hecho por la preservación su valoración muestra elevadas tasas de actividad neuronal y también extensos daños en los órganos que los hacían inviables para la nano restauración por lo que se prosiguió para el reemplazo completo del mismo por implantes cibernéticos y tejido clonado para la máxima aceptación.

-AMA- El diagnóstico es positivo se espera que estén completamente restauradas a un cien por ciento de efectividad para pasado el mediodía.

-Ingeniero- Alguna estimación para cuándo podrán moverse por su cuenta.

-AMA- Ha un es demasiado prematuro para contemplar esas posibilidades.

Aunque el ingeniero no quería tenía que preguntar que tanto daño había recibido y cuanto había provocado. No quería ni imaginar cuanto le odiarían cuando supieran lo que les había hecho por su falta de sentido común y egoísmo y recordó la caída de Tarsonis y lo que sintió.

-Ingeniero- Háblame de sus heridas?

-AMA- Sujeto uno, género: femenino, color de ojos: Naranja fuerte, color de cabello: Rojo Brillante, color de pelaje: Amarillo claro.

-AMA- Presenta múltiples laceraciones marcas de mordidas y rasgaduras que concuerdan con el daño producido por la familia Canis lupus en extensas aéreas del cuerpo por extraño que parezca no hay huesos rotos pero no por ello, no tenía heridas internas en su cavidad abdominal barias astillas de quince centímetros de largo y dos de diámetro se encontraban empalando la mayoría de los órganos y la mayor parte de sus músculos presentaban daño extenso pero anterior.

-AMA- Tras la conservación por crio el daño en los órganos se hiso intratable en órganos como el corazón y el pulmón derecho que colapso en el proceso de restauración como un riñón y parte del intestino.

-AMA- Dada la situación se escogió una serie de prótesis cibernética para remplazar el corazón y los pulmones.

-Ingeniero- Como sabes que sus cuerpos no los rechazaran por su morfología?

-AMA- Tras mi evaluación corrí unos tés genéticos en un intento de conocer más de la especie y como tratarlas que dio una coincidencia para Terran.

Aquello no sorprendió al ingeniero dado sus propias hipótesis por lo que descarto en su momento.

-Ingeniero- Jamás hoy hablar de prótesis para la familia Equidae supongo que no me debería de extrañar con lo que asemos a hora.

-AMA- El riñón ha sido clonado como el intestino, piel y musculo para realizar la reconstrucción.

-AMA- Nano robots realizarán de refuerzo del sistema inmune para cualquier tipo de enfermedad y para realizar las interconexiones nerviosas con los nuevos tejidos.

-Ingeniero- Bien parece que el resto de su larga vida será un pequeño muy sano.

Para los Terran no era anormal que cuando se contaba con los recursos les pusieran nano robots médicos a los niños para ayudarlos a sobrevivir más tiempo de los ciento ochenta años que normalmente el humano promedio vive hasta alcanzar los casi quinientos años.

-AMA- Sujeto dos, género: femenino, color de ojos: Morado, color de cabello: Magenta, color de pelaje y alas: Naranja.

-Ingeniero- Alas? Como las de las aves?

-AMA- Un equivalente pero por su tamaño aun completamente desarrolladas no de debería proporcionar más que una capacidad de planeos cortos posible adaptación para el escape de depredadores o buscar pareja.

-AMA-Presenta múltiples laceraciones marcas de mordidas y rasgaduras que concuerdan con el daño producido por la familia Canis lupus en extensas aéreas del cuerpo hay pocos huesos rotos que provocaron múltiples heridas internas en su cavidad abdominal barias astillas de quince centímetros de largo y dos de diámetro se encontraban empalando la mayoría de los órganos y la mayor parte de sus músculos presentaban daño extenso pero anterior.

-AMA- Tras la conservación por crio el daño en los órganos se hiso intratable en órganos como el corazón y los pulmón que colapso en el proceso de restauración.

-AMA- Dada la situación se escogió una serie de prótesis cibernética para remplazar el corazón y los pulmones.

-AMA- La piel y musculo para realizar la reconstrucción a sido clonada hace como el vaso y un riñón.

-AMA- Nano robots realizarán de refuerzo del sistema inmune para cualquier tipo de enfermedad y para realizar las interconexiones nerviosas con los nuevos tejidos.

-Ingeniero- Alas he.

-AMA- Sujeto tres, genero: femenino, color de ojos: Verdes, color de cabello: Rosa claro y Purpura pálido, color de pelaje y cuerno: Gris claro.

-Ingeniero- Cuerno?

-AMA- Uno en efecto posiblemente tiene funciones auto defensivas y para atraer pareja aun que internamente el mismo contiene materia cerebral pero imposible definir su empleo tal vez la detección del estado del clima o la orientación.

-AMA-Presenta múltiples laceraciones marcas de mordidas y rasgaduras que concuerdan con el daño producido por la familia Canis lupus en extensas aéreas del cuerpo parece que se ha llevado la peor parte del daño en los huesos múltiples fracturas que provocaron múltiples heridas internas lacerantes en sus extremidades inferiores y en su cavidad abdominal barias astillas de quince centímetros de largo y dos de diámetro se encontraban empalando la mayoría de los órganos y la mayor parte de sus músculos presentaban daño extenso pero anterior.

-AMA- Tras la conservación por crio el daño en los órganos se hiso intratable en órganos como el corazón y los pulmón que colapso en el proceso de restauración.

-AMA- Dada la situación se escogió una serie de prótesis cibernética para remplazar el corazón y los pulmones.

-AMA- La piel, músculos, ojo derecho y oído izquierdo que no se encontraba así como varios órganos en el cuerpo pero reciente mente perdida se ha realizado la clonación.

-AMA- Nano robots realizarán de refuerzo del sistema inmune para cualquier tipo de enfermedad y para realizar las interconexiones nerviosas con los nuevos tejidos.

-Ingeniero- Cosas más raras he visto y me he topado.

Mientras delante de él, separados por un cristal resistente a explosiones unas pequeñas eran reconstruidas con medicina que nunca debió estar en su mundo ni a su disposición pero eso no fue así.

Observo como los robots retiraban los órganos comprometidos mientras transportaban los reemplazos cibernéticos que les ayudarían a seguir viviendo y a serlas aún mejores que el mejor de los equinos de su especie seria, vio también cuando los contenedores de nanobots eran inyectados a sus sistema y las pantallas mostraban el progreso de la colonización de su nuevo hogar y cuerpo a proteger mientras los robots seguían trabajando sus cuerpos eran reparados a tal detalle gracias a la nano robótica que no parecía que alguna vez estuvieron en una situación crítica mucho menos que hubieran estado a punto de morir los pequeños pronto fueron dejados por los robots médicos y solo quedaron tendidos en las planchas con varios tubos que se encontraban conectados a sus cuerpos que les suministraban la anestesia, medicamentos y químicos que las mantenían en coma para la cirugía pero pronto los químicos fueron eliminados y remplazados por otros para traerlas al mundo de los vivos una vez más.

Las pequeñas recordaban bajamente lo que ocurrió era como sus antiguos sueños difusos y costaba mantener los presentes mientras más despiertas estaban pero este parecía a serse más sólido mientras el tiempo pasaba lo primero que recordaron fue el ataque de los lobos de madera que atraparon las piernas de Sweetie Belle lo que aumento el ritmo cardiaco de su nuevo corazón a puntos donde el oxígeno que saturaba a la sangre al punto donde tenían energía para defenderse de los timberwolf sin problemas pero esta energía fue mejor aprovechada para aumentar y acelerar la curación de sus cuerpos lo que les permitió levantarse aun encontrar de todo pronóstico antes de por lómenos un día de descanso.

Mientras esto ocurría un ingeniero debatía sus opciones con las IA recientemente puestas en red.

Cuándo las alarmas sonaron otra vez pero en esta ocasión no era un ataque enemigo solo tres niñas pequeñas muy asustadas por donde estaban y como llegaron.

Cuando el ingeniero logró llegar hasta la ubicación de las pequeñas estas se habían colocado lo más cerca las unas de las otras contra la pared más lejana que resultó ser un muro traslúcido y frio como el hielo y allí observaron a todos lados mientras el ingeniero se acercaba solicitando que prepararán el programa de traducción así que cuando llegó y se colocó justo detrás de ellas y habló la cosa fue bastante confusa.

-Ingeniero- Buenos tardes pequeñas es bueno verlas en el mundo de los vivos.

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar y el echarse a correr alrededor aun con las conexiones a su cuerpo fijo no paró hasta estar en el centro de la habitación.

-AMA- Daño registrado en el tejido muscular de la pierna trasera derecha del sujetó tres aun no debería realizar movimiento severos de ningún tipo.

Una vez más las pequeñas oyeron galimatías pero en esta ocasión no podían oír la mente de la que provino lo que las dejó viendo a su alrededor hasta que lo vieron.

Hay en la pared que ase minutos ocupaban era un ser bípedo gigante para ellas tan alto que incluso Big Mac seria rebasado cuando oyeron más galimatías y luego algo sorprendente.

-Ingeniero- Acabaron ya o aún les falta?

-AMA- Retornar a las mesas de quirófano para evaluar y reparar el daño causados.

Una vez más las pequeñas escucharon las galimatías pero no la mente.

Y previniendo un nuevo incidente.

-Ingeniero- Ayudante aplica el filtro de voz a AMA.

-AMA- Daño registrado en el tejido muscular de la pierna trasera derecha del sujetó tres retornar a la cama de operaciones para evaluación.

-Apple Bloom- Sujeto tres?

-Ingeniero- Entienden. Muy bien pueden regresar a sus respectivas camas para que AMA pueda reparar el daño que se hayan provocado.

-Scootaloo- Cual daño me siento mejor que cuando tomo la medicina de Zecora.

-Ingeniero- Si bueno acaban de salir de una cirugía para salvarles la vida y los tubos que tienen conectado a sus cuerpos les proporcionaban sedantes y medicamentos para hacerles más fácil la recuperación.

-AMA- Retornar a las camas o me veré capacitada para hacerlo por la fuerza.

Pero aquello no iba a ocurrir las pequeñas empezaban a perder los efectos anestésicos y su cuerpo gritaba de dolor y el tanto no se hiso esperar.

-Ingeniero- AMA que les sucede?

-AMA- Falta de sedantes sus cuerpos están sintiendo dolores posoperatorios.

-AMA- Recuperación en progreso.

Para sorpresa y horror de las pequeñas de él techo y las paredes cientos de largas ramas salían para sorpresa de ellas algunas tan gruesas como troncos que tenían más ramas delgadas sujetos y aun que quisieron gritar el dolor era demasiado para hacer algo más que quedarse quietas y apretando los dientes.

Cuando de repente el dolor se había ido y una vez más estaban en aquella superficie metálica y fría cuando oyeron la voz de nuevo.

-AMA- Retirando conexiones de suministración de sedantes y medicina.

-AMA- Sujetos uno, dos y tres estable reparación del daño a sujeto tres completado.

-AMA- Es seguro moverse.

-Sweetie Belle- Gracias.

Aunque no recibió contestación alguna cuando llego la otra voz que sabían pertenecía al otro ser.

-Ingeniero- Como se sienten pequeñas?

-Sweetie Belle- Aturdida pero sin dolores.

-Ingeniero- Eso es bueno los sedantes deberían dejar que se muevan más cómoda mente por el resto del día.

Aquello las alarmó pero dado que aún estaban muy sedadas apenas fueron capases de adoptar una posición más erguida antes de hablar.

-Apple Bloom- Si no estamos en casa antes del anochecer abuelita nos va a matar.

-Scootaloo- Se acabó Rainbow Dash nunca más me dejara sola sin vigilancia.

-Sweetie Belle- Rarity me va matar o mandarme a ese internado para Jóvenes damas en Canterlot.

-AMA- Pulso cardiaco demasiado elevado por favor tranquilizar. El corazón artificial que tienen no se ha calibrado debidamente y no ha completado todos sus ajustes puede a serles daño si sigue trabajando así.

Aquello fue como una patada directa a la cara el aturdimiento se dispersó y fue remplazado por un dolor sordo por todo el cuerpo pero no peor que el de alguna de sus cruzadas.

-Apple Bloom- Que quieres decir con corazón artificial.

-Ingeniero- Para salvarles la vida se les tuvieron que hacer una serie trasplantes y procedimientos entre ellos la remoción de órganos demasiados dañados para poder ser nano reparados por lo que fueron remplazados con partes cibernéticas que realizan la misma función y no se deterioran con el tiempo lo que alargara sus vidas mucho tiempo.

-Scootaloo- Nano reparados?

-Ingeniero- Se refiere a un método en el cual se repara algo a niveles celulares o más pequeños.

-Ingeniero- En este caso ustedes cuentan con billones de ellos que han colonizado sus cuerpos y les servirán como una línea de defensa médica en todo momento en si ha hora ellos están reparando y ayudando a acelerar su recuperación mientras hablamos.

-Sweetie Belle- Cibernética?

-Ingeniero- Es el remplazo por un equivalente creado y diseñado para ser mejor que los originales en sus casos solo el corazón y los pulmones el resto de los órganos que se les remplazaron fueron clonados y como sus originales cumplen las mismas funciones pero al haber sido producidos a medida estos son más resistentes y longevos que los originales.

Las pequeñas no entendían ni media palabra que les había dicho el ser pero en la mente del ser el trataba de tranquilizar las para que no se lastimaran ellas.

Aquello las tenía intrigadas y las imágenes de lo que les hablaba le tenían más intrigadas y hasta algo espantadas.

-Ingeniero- Tampoco tienen que preocuparse hace apenas unas horas pasó el medio día y aún falta tiempo para el anochecer.

Aquello mando olas de alivio que les permitieron regresar sus cuerpos a posiciones más cómodas.

-Apple Bloom- Gracias Celestia. Mm. Disculpe no he oído su nombre.

-Ingeniero- Mi nombre es Carlos y soy un Ingeniero Terran y los suyos pequeñas?

\- Apple Bloom- Hola soy Apple Bloom y soy un poni tierra.

-Scootaloo- Hola soy Scootaloo un Pegaso.

-Sweetie Belle- Hola soy Sweetie Belle un unicornio encantada de conocerlo y gracias por curarnos.

-Ingeniero- No hay de qué pequeña, pero yo no fui quien las curo eso fueron AMA y las Ayudantes que realizaron las intervenciones y reconstrucciones.

\- Apple Bloom- Ayudantes, AMA, pero donde están aquí solo estamos nos otros.

-Ingeniero- Es un poco complicado pero ellas están aquí o más bien nos otros estamos dentro de ellas Ayudante por qué no te presentas.

-IA- Hola soy el IA de esta instalación denominación Ayudante perteneciente a la seria: Edith ciento veintitrés.

-Scootaloo- Hola señorita Edith ciento veintitrés.

-Ingeniero- (Riendo un poco) Edith es el modelo de la Inteligencia Artificial el número es la generación del procesador obsoleto ya para los estándares actuales.

\- Apple Bloom- Inteligencia Artificial que es eso?

-Ingeniero- La Inteligencia Artificial o IA es un intento por parte del homo sapiens sapiens mi especie por recrear el método por el cual se creó la vida sensible aun que fue un éxito parcial dado que las IA no están vivas en la forma en que nos otros lo vemos o percibimos para ellas es la lógica pura sin emociones lo que las ase increíblemente útiles para la exploración y colonización espacial.

-Sweetie Belle- Mm que.

-Ingeniero- Veamos tal vez de esta manera lo entiendan. Piensen en las IA como una Biblioteca muy grande que te puede responder a casi cualquier cosa y nunca deja de aprender y asimilar información.

Ajeno a él, aquello provoco que las pequeñas pensaran en cierta princesa ratón de biblioteca que les daba clases cada dos días después de la escuela.

-Scootaloo- A ya son como Twilight.

Aquello despertó la curiosidad por este Twilight por parte del ingeniero que pensó que tal vez era alguna vieja IA del centro donde se creó esta especie y tal vez podría averiguar lo que era este lugar pero las miradas que le daban las otras pequeñas parecían más bien indignadas.

-Ingeniero- Disculpen que es ese Twilight?

-Apple Bloom- No es una cosa es una poni o era una poni hasta hace unos años atrás pero ella es una maestra para nos otras para después de la escuela.

-Ingeniero- Una maestra si es una buena analogía.

-Sweetie Belle- Gracias señorita IA.

Pero nuevamente la IA no contesto nada para frustración de las pequeñas.

-Ingeniero- Lo siento pequeña las IA no responden a nadie que no esté registrado en el sistema.

-Ingeniero- Darme un segundo. Ayudante registra a las pequeñas en el sistema.

-IA- Comenzando registró.

-Ingeniero- Adelante contestar a lo que te pregunte la Ayudante.

Ante las pequeñas una cámara con multitud de sensores bajo de un compartimiento en el centro de la habitación y se acercó a la cama de la primera.

-IA- Nombre completo, edad y género.

-Apple Bloom- Apple Bloom, dieciséis, femenino.

-IA- Estado y Especialidad.

-Apple Bloom- Estado, especialidad.

-Ingeniero- Te pregunta cuál es tu rama de estudios escogida y el área en que laboras.

-IA- Estado y Especialidad.

-Ingeniero- Por ejemplo yo soy un ingeniero aeroespacial y mi área es I+D.

-Apple Bloom- Que es un ingeniero aeroespacial?

-Ingeniero- Son los encargados del diseño y fabricación de las aeronaves, satélites, misiles, así como de los puertos espaciales. Además, gracias a sus amplios conocimientos avanzados de materiales y estructuras, es habitual encontrarnos en otro tipo de industrias de alta tecnología en donde haya que resolver problemas de materiales y estructuras complejas.

Las pequeñas observaron las imágenes que recordaba el Ingeniero con más deseo del que jamás hubieran soñado y no por primera vez desearon poder ver más e incluso tocar o estar en algún lugar donde poder aprender aquello que veían.

-Apple Bloom- Wow eso suena muy impresionante como se forma uno como ingeniero.

Pero para su suerte la IA se estaba impacientando por su falta de datos proporcionada así que tomó lo último que pronuncio como su especialidad y le dio el grado más bajo en el sistema.

-IA- Especialidad: Ingeniero. Grado: Aprendiz en capacitación.

Y con esto un par de flashes le deslumbraron y una tarjeta de identificación fue llenada con su información y se prosiguió a la siguiente cama.

El ingeniero esperaba protestas por parte de la pequeña que fue ignorada y se le asignó un área de estudios pero no ocurrió.

Cuando se acercó a la cama dos fue un poco más rápido su usuario lo que agilizó las cosas.

-IA- Nombre completo, edad y género.

-Scootaloo- Scootaloo, dieciséis, femenino.

-IA- Estado y Especialidad.

-Scootaloo- Ingeniero.

-IA- Especialidad: Ingeniero. Grado: Aprendiz en capacitación.

Y con esto un par de flashes le deslumbraron y una tarjeta de identificación fue llenada con su información y se prosiguió a la siguiente cama.

Cuando se acercó a la cama tres fue un poco más lento pero no tanto como en la primera su usuario hizo algunas preguntas.

-IA- Nombre completo, edad y género.

-Sweetie Belle- Sweetie Belle, dieciséis, femenino.

-IA- Estado y Especialidad.

-Sweetie Belle- Ingeniero.

-Sweetie Belle- Que es I+D Ingeniero.

-Ingeniero- El término investigación y desarrollo, o abreviado I+D, puede hacer referencia, según el contexto, a la investigación en ciencias aplicadas o bien ciencia básica utilizada en el desarrollo de ingeniería, que persigue con la unión de ambas áreas un incremento de la innovación que conlleve a nuevos desarrollos como fuentes de energía mejores o motores más potentes o algo completamente nuevo como el programa que nos deja comunicarnos aun cuando hablamos idiomas diferentes.

Y como ocurriera en el primer casó la IA término por su cuenta la asimilación de información.

-IA- Especialidad: Ingeniero. Grado: Aprendiz en capacitación.

Y con esto un par de flashes le deslumbraron y una tarjeta de identificación fue llenada con su información y regreso al centro de la habitación para luego volver al compartimiento por el que emergió.

Ajeno al ingeniero las pequeñas tenían mucha hambre al grado que la IA les notifico de área de comedores.

-IA- Ingenieros el área del comedor está en el tercer nivel donde podrán encontrar las áreas de servicios.

-Ingeniero- Ayudante porque notificas sobre el área de servicios.

Pero la respuesta fue dada por los recién nombradas ingenieras en formación.

-Ingeniero- Lo siento pequeñas, no sabía que tenían hambre.

-Ingeniero- Ayudante contacta a AMA y pregunta si pueden ingerir sólidos.

-IA- Abriendo canal AMA establecida comandante.

-AMA- Ningún problema o riesgo que impida comer raciones Terran.

Aquello ganó la atención de las pequeñas y el ingeniero por razones diferentes.

-Scootaloo- Podemos comer comida espacial?

-Sweetie Belle- Que hambre tengo incluso podría comer rocas.

-Apple Bloom- Me pregunto qué dirían los demás si supieran que podemos comer comida de otro mundo tal vez incluso una manzana de otro mundo.

-Ingeniero- AMA las pequeñas son omnívoros?

-AMA- Si aunque el desgaste dental presenta una dieta Rica en vegetales y casi nula en carne.

-Ingeniero- Fascinante AMA quiero una investigación y mapeo detallado de su ADN y comparación con el perfil Terran coincidente.

Tras esto AMA dio recomendaciones a las pequeñas y les dejo marchar de la bahía médica y dándoles un contenedor cuadrado de metal que contenían sus medicamentos colocados en cuatro auto inyectores automáticos que se liberarían conforme fuera tiempo de la aplicación de la dosis así tres pequeñas salieron de área médica observando las cajas que les entregaron y aun que sostenerlos en sus pezuñas y caminar no era fácil también ayudo a evitar que las pequeñas salieran corriendo a explorar como temía el ingeniero que observa su andar desde el borde de la puerta.

Al llegar las pequeñas esperaron a un metro de distancia mientras el Terran se apartaba para permitirles el paso acto seguido salieron a un pasillo curvo muy amplio grande y reluciente.

-Apple Bloom- Esas ventanas dejan pasar mucha luz.

-Ingeniero- Esas no son ventanas en si no hay ventanas salvo en el área de mando eso son focos que nos proporcionan iluminación artificial para poder trabajar más cómodamente en el interior y no tengamos problemas de deslumbramiento al salir al exterior y en ocasiones es la única luz que se tiene cuando estas en el vacío del espacio (Risas contenidas)

Las pequeñas solo podían recordar la lámpara de Pinkie tras la explicación pero la lámpara de Pinkie no emitía luz que rivalizará con la del sol.

-Sweetie Belle- Este lugar es muy grande fácilmente podría entrar todos lo que vivimos en Ponyville.

-Ingeniero- Ponyville es el nombre de su pueblo?

-Sweetie Belle- Si es una ciudad pequeña en comparación con las que hay allá fuera.

Tras aquel comentario recibió miradas mordaces por parte de sus compañeras Cruzadas que tuvieron una pequeña charla sobre mantener en secreto lo de tener los recuerdos del Terran en sus mentes.

-Ingeniero- Supongo que tuve suerte y no me estrellé en medio de alguna de esas ciudades pudieron a ver demasiados muertos.

Tras un segundo de silencio se hizo audible un fuerte sonido proveniente de los vientres de las pequeñas.

-Scootaloo- Creo que mi estómago planea comerme si no como nada pronto?

-Ingeniero- (Risa contenida) Vengan estaremos en un minuto allí.

Y tocando un panel holográfico en una pared una puerta se abrió que mostro un cubículo lo suficiente mente grande para albergar a los cuatro de ellos y dejar más que suficiente espacio para que las pequeñas se sintieran cómodas y pudieran relajarse.

-Ingeniero- Llegamos al área de los servicios aquí está la cantina a su derecha y al fondo los dormitorios y las duchas y a la izquierda está el comedor y el salón de conferencias.

-Scootaloo- Tenemos que cocinar nuestra comida?

-Ingeniero- No te preocupes la comida ya está cocinada y puesta en raciones individuales.

-Sweetie Belle- Que bien la última vez que intente cocinar todo savia a cenizas de fogata incluso el jugo.

-Ingeniero- Eso es algo que tenemos en común casi todos los Terran en más de una ocasión tuvimos una mala experiencia al cocinar.

-Apple Bloom- Y que vamos a comer?

Aunque las pequeñas no habían dejado de leer la mente del Terran este no les había dicho que comerían y por alguna razón los recuerdos en su mente eran referentes a cubitos de color marrón y otros de colores más brillantes pero no sabían que era aquello.

-Ingeniero- Algo que será toda una experiencia y créanme que esta sorpresa será muy sabrosa.

Aun que internamente no sabía si era esa una su poción demasiado alentadora o un desastre inminente. Pero decidió dejar a las pequeñas tomar la decisión final y no predisponerlas en nada y por nada decirle que era aquello hasta que no lo hubieran digerido.

-Ingeniero- Siéntense en esta mesa les traeré sus raciones pequeñas.

-Scootaloo- Podrías dejar de llamarnos pequeñas nos ases sentir como bebes.

-Ingeniero- Mi erro disculpen si las e ofendido no fue mi intención solo hacía por referencia a tamaños pero como me dirijo a ustedes entonces.

-Scootaloo- Puedes llamarnos por nuestros nombres.

-Ingeniero- Está bien Scootaloo a mí también me pueden llamar por mi nombre.

-Apple Bloom- Gracias Carlos pero la comida es que mi estómago está conspirando con el de Scootaloo.

-Ing. Carlos- (Mirándolas como padre ve a sus hijos) Muy bien ya vuelvo con la comida estaré de vuelta en unos minutos.

Mientras el Terran se alegaba de la mesa las pequeñas observaron el lugar y se impresionaron al ver en la pares algunas piedras negras y planas que estaban incrustadas en ellas y se preguntaban para que servían pero no tuvieron mucho tiempo antes de que el Terran regresara con las charolas que contenían las raciones preparadas y listas para el consumo del usuario.

Cuando coloco una charola delante de cada una no sabían que hacer en frente de ellas había algo que parecía a la gelatina pero estaba caliente y desprendía vapor de él y un rico aroma que provocaba que sus estómagos rugieran y exigieran comer aquello pero no sabían por qué pero aquello tenía un olor que no conocían y no podían identificar pero eso solo aumentaba la salivación en sus bocas para probar aquello.

-Ing. Carlos- Adelante comer es muy bueno se los puedo asegurar.

Y con aquello dicho el Terran acerco su propia cuchara con los mismos cubitos que desayunara pero al morder pudo reconocer un sabor diferente esta vez que podía jurar que era calabacín dulce y pimiento morrón que se complementaban muy bien con la carne de ternera y el apio.

Mientras las pequeñas observaban sus platos que prometían aliviar su hambre pero también se miraban entre ellas en un intento de ganar la confianza para dar aquel primer bocado pero después de un par de retortijones más en sus estómagos lo que las hizo ceder y fueron sobre sus platos y el contenido.

-Apple Bloom- Que bueno es esto.

Fue lo primero que dijo alguna de las tres pero no se retiraban del tazón salvo para respirar o decir algo.

-Scootaloo- Podría comer esto el resto de mi vida y no me quejaría por ello.

Aquello provoco risas del Terran pero siguió comiendo sin responder a su comentario.

-Sweetie Belle- Dios que desastre estoy echa y no me importa mientras pueda comer esto.

Pero para disgusto de las pequeñas el contenido de sus tazones termino muy rápido pero el Terran les ofreció más lo que ellas aceptaron gustosas y depuse de terminar su segunda ración fueron por una tercera. Lo que sorprendió un poco al Terran gamas había visto a nadie comer raciones de Centro de Mando tan alegremente pero el hecho de que tanto los utensilios como el inventario fuera diseñado para usuarios con pulgares oponibles provoco que dejaran sus abrigos manchados y cubiertos del caldo que tenía la ración.

-Ingeniero- Creo que estamos satisfechos pueden asearse en las dependencias del personal mientras traigo sus cosas que dejaron en aquella ocasión en el bosque.

Aquello las. Hiso recordar y un millar de preguntas competían por ser pronunciadas de nuevo pero lamentablemente tuvieron oportunidad para asarlo dado que el Terran se levantó de la mesa que ocupaban y se dirigió al cubículo por el que llegaran y desapareció de nuevo en él.

-Apple Bloom- Creo que tendremos que esperar para hacer preguntas.

-Scootaloo- Si ojala nos pudiera mostrar su nave espacial me pregunto cómo será tal vez como esas cosas gigantes que parecían martillos.

-Sweetie Belle- Vamos Giros esto empieza a ponerse pegajoso y necesito un baño.

Tras aquello las pequeñas se pararon dejando sus charolas junto a la del ingeniero en la mesa y caminaron rumbo a las dependencias del personal en busca de las duchas pero hacerlo y decirlo fueron cosas diferentes la primera puerta que abrieron era una recamara con una cama y una mesita con una silla y la siguiente a esta y la siguiente cuando finalmente habían recorrido todo el pasillo y revisar cincuenta recamaras iguales en cada lado del pasillo cuando se hartaron y expresaron su frustración con palabras.

-Scootaloo- Me estoy hartando de esto donde están los baños.

-Apple Bloom- Tal vez están en otro pasillo.

-Sweetie Belle- Y si esperamos a que regrese y nos indique cuales son los baños.

-Scootaloo- Si asemos eso pensara en nos otros como niños pequeños como los demás.

Aquellas palabras provocaron que se comenzaran a generar lágrimas en sus ojos pero antes que se desbordaran de ellos su salvador se hiso oír.

-IA- Las instalaciones de servicio están el pasillo central las duchas son la tercera puerta de lado derecho.

-Apple Bloom- Ayudante eres tú?

-IA- Afirmativo operador soy la encargada de auxiliar y asistir al personal del Centro de Mando.

-Sweetie Belle- Podrías repetir donde es la ubicación de los servicios.

-IA- Las instalaciones de servicio están el pasillo central las duchas son la tercera puerta de lado derecho.

Para su alegría llegaron a los servicios pero para su horror encontraron un nuevo problema como utilizarles nunca habían visto baños como estos los de sus casas eran tinas donde se vertía el agua y luego se metían en ellas para lavarse con jabones perfumados pero allí no había ninguna tina que pudieran usar para ese propósito.

-Scootaloo- Ayudante donde está la ducha?

-IA- Área del fondo cubículos independientes para privacidad.

Tras esto caminaron al fondo de los servicios y una vez más estaban confundidas lo que veían dentro de los cubículos no parecía a nada que reconocieran.

-Sweetie Belle- Ayudante y la tina de baño donde esta?

-IA- La tina de baño fue desechada antes de la colonización espacial aunque aún se conservan los diseños y pueden ser fabricados por lo general están reservados para familias adineradas y grandes hoteles o centros turísticos y spas de lujo.

-IA- Lo que tienen delante de ustedes son duchas verticales que les rocía con agua lo que es más eficiente y ayuda a conservar el recurso hídrico para su reciclaje de forma eficiente.

Decir que las Crusaders estaban confundidas era un eufemismo pero a hora no podían hacer más que confiar en la Ayudante que les auxiliaba.

-Sweetie Belle- Pero como se usa?

-IA- Ingrese dentro de la ducha en la pared del fondo a mano derecha encontrara los mandos presione el botón superior para comenzar la liberación de agua caliente y el inferior para conseguir la temperatura deseada mediante el agregado de agua fría a la corriente a mano izquierda encontrara un botón que libera jabones al flujo de agua para poder ayudar a la limpieza y remoción de tejido cutáneo desechado.

Una vez más las pequeñas se miraron en busca de apoyo moral y valor pero las tres estaban más que asustadas pero con la sensación de que el Terran estaría de vuelta en cualquier momento les ayudo a entrar en las duchas individuales pero tenían problemas para operar correctamente los controles que eran demasiado pequeños lo que probo gritos por agua demasiado caliente o fría o incluso por jabón en los ojos.

Tras aquello la IA ofreció auxiliarlas en el control preciso de la temperatura y el jabón solo tienen que solicitar y tras unos minutos más las Crusaders empezaron a disfrutar la ducha vertical pues a diferencia de la tina que se va enfriando y ase muy pesado el abrigo y difícil de moverse en esta el agua no se enfriaba y aun que el abrigo pesaba no era lo mismo que estar rodeada del agua de la tina.

Tras unos quince minutos las tres decidieron que ya estaban lo suficiente mente limpias y satisfechas con la ducha a lo que procedieron a retirase de ella.

-Sweetie Belle- Ayudante gracias por la asistencia.

-IA- Fue un placer operador estoy para ayudar.

-Scootaloo- Ayudante gracias por todo fue la mejor ducha que he tenido.

-IA- Estoy para ayudar operador es bueno saber que disfruto su baño.

-Apple Bloom- Ayudante gracias fue un baño que me gustaría repetir pero los controles son muy complicados para operar con mis pesuñas.

-IA- Estoy de acuerdo con su evaluación operador pero los sistemas de mando son estándar en todos los sistemas Terran si autoriza puedo encargar unas prótesis para ayudar a dar un mejor control sobre los controles.

-Apple Bloom- Eso sería de mucha ayuda Ayudante.

-IA- Me comunicare con AMA para poder desarrollar las prótesis deben estar listas para mañana al amanecer si es posible quisiera realizar algunas pruebas de control antes de implementárselas por la tarde.

-IA- Programare la intervención para el día de mañana para su implantación.

Aquellas palabras fueron extrañas y no entendían a qué se refería la Ayudante cuando autorizaron la producción y el encargo de las prótesis.

Al salir de las duchas después de secarse con unas toallas proporcionadas por la IA se dirigieron de regreso al área del comedor y ahora limpias dedicaron su tiempo para observar las pantallas negras.

-Scootaloo- Ayudante que son estas cosas que están en la pared?

Pero no fue la Ayudante quien contesto.

-Ing. Carlos- Son televisores sirven por lo general para distraer a la gente y a serles más ameno el día pero en ocasiones o mostrarnos las noticias y estresarnos.

Al darse la vuelta las pequeñas vieron al Terran de pie en la puerta que limita el comedor y que llevaba sus alforjas pero eran claramente diferentes que las que tenían estas eran claramente diferentes en casi todos los sentidos y una vez se los entrego y las comenzaran a revisar se percataron en vez de ser una sola bolsa estos estaban divididos en múltiples compartimentos para facilitarle la colocación y sustracción de cualquier objeto, como también era forrado por dentro con una capa de algo que era suave y flexible y por fuera tenia placas duras de algo que desconocían para que eran y por la parte de atrás tenia aéreas acolchadas que eran muy blandas pero mantenían su forma sin importar cuánto las picaran o mantuvieran comprimidas que corresponderían al área que estaría en contacto con su costado y quedando de tonalidades azul pero era diferente o eso pensaban ellas y lo que parecía ser las marcas del propietario aunque iguales diferentes en la parte central lo que les permitía diferenciar las del resto y en el interior sus cosas tal cual recordaban y el brebaje que extrajeron y luego desprendieron el tapón antes de tomar un largo trago de su contenido y luego regresarlo a su interior.

Tras esto el Terran les informo de que la tarde sólo dudaría poco más de una hora y que debían regresar a casa.

Pero dado su estado y el recuerdo que las pequeñas evocaban tomo el tiempo necesario para regresarlas a casa sin más percances.

-Ing. Carlos-Vengan las llevaré en el VCE para que no les pase nada.

-Apple Bloom- Que es un VeCeÉ.

-Ing. Carlos- Es la maquina en la que trabajo en el exterior por lo general.

-Ing. Carlos- Se hace tardé debemos ir yendo.

Tras esto los cuatro regresaron a la pared por la que emergieran tiempo atrás y volvieran a entrar en él para luego emerger en la planta de los hangares, la bahía medica, la procesadora de minerales y forja como el almacén de bombonas de gas licuado y re estructuradores moleculares.

Al llegar a las puertas del hangar las Crusaders parecían algo desilusionadas pero al abrirse y dejar ver su interior su cara paso de la agonía a absoluta, al deseó pues hay delante era el mismo objeto que en su momento pensaron era el ser a hora a su lado.

-Ing. Carlos- En otra ocasión les mostraré mas del Centro de Mandó ha hora subamos al chasis para ir yendo.

Tras aquella promesa las pequeñas entraron al hangar sin vacilar y fueron directo a la plataforma elevada para poder observar más de cerca al objeto y apreciando muchos detalles y luego llego el Terran que empezó a remover objetos del interior y luego sentarse en el interior y luego vieron las pantallas como a hora sabían se llamaban y el Ingeniero novia las manos por muchas de ellas y las mismas se retiraban por donde emergieron al final solo la más alta quedo presente para luego oír un ruido proveniente del mismo interior y el lugar donde se encontraba sentado el Terran fuera movido hacia atrás lo que dejo más espacio en el interior.

-Ing. Carlos- Vengan pequeñas sé que es ve reducido pero tendremos qué acomodarnos.

Tras asentir con la cabeza y un par de intentos más tarde las Crusaders lograron ocupar sus lugares en la maquina y luego la cabina se cerró dejándolas parcial mente a oscuras.

-Ing. Carlos- Bien pongamos esto en marcha estense tranquilas y quietas sin importar lo que vean a menos que indique lo contrarío.

-Sweetie Belle- Pero no podemos ver nada.

-Ing. Carlos- Denme un segundo y verán a lo que me refiero.

Tras aquello el chasis regreso a la vida y desde el interior de la cabina diminutas proyectores de luz iluminaron la parte de la cabina de color naranja y este a su vez desapareció solo dejando la estructura base visible aquello logro hacer que las jóvenes perdieran la facultad del hablar temporal mente y les costara barios intentos antes de hablar de nuevo.

-Apple Bloom- Como hiciste eso a donde fueron los cristales naranjas.

-Ing. Carlos- Ves las diminutas luces de las orillas que brillan en blanco.

-Sweetie Belle- Si.

-Ing. Carlos- Esa luz está siendo emitida en una frecuencia en la que en vez de ser absorbida y reflejada por el objeto esta lo atraviesa lo que da la ilusión de que ha desaparecido intentar tocarlo para que comprobar lo.

Tras aquello las pequeñas presionaron sus cascos y como la pared en el área medica el cristal era duro y frío como recordaban.

-Scootaloo- Si esta hay puedo sentir su dureza y lo frio que está.

Tras esto las Crusaders admiraron el paisaje cambiante mientras el VCE hacia su trayecto a casa o por lómenos a lo más cerca de ella sin llamar la atención.

-Ing. Carlos- Vamos Scootaloo, Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle es hora de regresar a casa si no las atrapara la noche otra vez y no creo que el poni rojo quiera que destroce mas sus árboles.

-Sweetie Belle- Gracias por acompañarnos hasta el borde del bosque buenas noches Carlos.

-Ing. Carlos- No me sentiría tranquilo de mandarlas solas después de lo de esta mañana.

-Scootaloo- Entonces podríamos ver tu nave espacial mañana tal vez?

-Ing. Carlos- Tal vez si tengo tiempo y no hay más incidentes sí.

-Apple Bloom- Gracias por todo otra vez sin esta medicina estaríamos en mucho problemas.

-Ing. Carlos- No hay problema pero eso mejor deberían dejarlo en su casa y no transportarlo a todos lados podrían romperse.

Tras aquello las pequeñas salieron de la apretada y claustrofóbica cabina que se abrió hacia arriba y tres de los cuatro seres dentro logró salir sin mucho problema y dirigirse a su casa club con sus nuevas alforjas con ellas.

Mientras una cabina de VCE volvía a sellarse y un ingeniero miraba atentamente en busca de algún peligro o problema que pudiera presentarse para las pequeñas.

Poco después de perderlas de alcance con los sensores volvió al anonimato del bosque sin llamar atención de nadie.

Y retornó a su hogar en aquel planeta sin mucho problema.

No por primera vez las pequeñas se detuvieron para pensar que debían hacer si debían traicionar al ser que les había salvado ya en dos ocasiones o dejar que salieran en una búsqueda de algo que bien sabían no existía más. Pero cuál era la elección correcta cual era el camino que debían de andar en que se convertirían ellas mismas para conseguir sus sueños hechos realidad.

Para las Crusaders su trayecto fue igual de tranquilo y sin peligro alguno hasta llegar al perímetro de la casa principal que se encontraba.


	8. CAPÍTULO 7 Implantes y Cazando a la Best

**_Antes de comenzar esto es un FanFiction no soy dueño de Starcraft ni de My Little Poni ambos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores Blizzard Entertainment y HASBRO por este medio hago. De su entender que esto lo hago. Por diversión sin planes de lucro así mismo en esta historia pueden aparecer personajes de otras historias que les extraigo para mi uso en este crossover me falto algo que mencionar? A si la crítica la critica constructiva siempre será apreciada._**

 ** _Se busca editor._**

Especial caracteres:

-Persona que habla-

* La comunicación telepática *

/Pensamientos personales para uno solo/

(Acción)

CAPÍTULO 7 Implantes y Cazando a la Bestia.

Para las Crusaders su trayecto fue igual de tranquilo y sin peligro alguno, hasta llegar al perímetro de la casa principal, momento en que se encontraron completamente rodeadas, por la guardia de la noche que se encontraba vigilando en las cercanías de la propiedad donde su presencia enseguida fuera notada, por lo que lo fueran rodeadas por un grupo de Bat Ponis para escoltadas al interior de la casa Apple donde ya el resto de la familia y miembros honorarios se encontraban en compañía de la princesa Luna y el capitán de la guardia de la noche.

-Apple Bloom- Ya regresamos abuelita ¿que está pasando?

-Rarity- Gracias a Celestia que están bien ¿no les paso nada?

A las preguntas de Rarity las Cutie Mark Crusaders fueron restringidas físicamente por sus hermanas y el resto de las Mane Six que las revisaban meticulosa mente para lograr observar en todo posible lugar donde pudieran estar heridas pero dado que su cuerpo había salido de una operación hace unas horas aun eran más que unas pocas las heridas que tenían.

Tras casi cinco minutos de tortura la Princesa Luna se hiso oír. Tras de que las Mane Six estaban cuestionando activamente a las pequeñas por que olían a jabón perfumado para baño.

-Princesa Luna- Es bueno verlas tan activas después de su accidente, la medicina y la magia medica han avanzado mucho desde la caída de la pesadilla de la luna.

-Apple Bloom- Gracias por su preocupación Princesa Luna pero estamos bien se lo puedo asegurar.

-Applejack- Niñas como se hicieron estos rasguños por todo el cuerpo?

-Rarity- Donde estaban no ven que es peligroso que estén fuera sin que alguien las cuide.

-Sweetie Belle- Estábamos en el estanque nadando un poco como los médicos recomendaron para ayudar a aumentar la densidad de los músculos.

-Twilight- Hable un poco con los médicos dijeron que la terapia acuática ayudaría al engrosamiento de sus músculos lo que les ayudaría a recuperar la resistencia.

-Rainbow Dash- Bien eso es bien lejos del bosque.

-Fluttershy- Niñas por qué no se sientan tenemos que hablar de algo importante con ustedes.

Siguiendo las indicaciones se sentaron y hablaron de por qué no debían entrar más al bosque lo que continuo por varios minutos hasta. Que un oficial de la guardia de la noche las interrumpió y llamo a las princesas presentes para que le acompañará a otra habitación para discutir sus planes a lo que a los pocos minutos la princesa de la amistad llamó al resto de las Mane Six dejando a las pequeñas sentadas en la sala junto a Granny Smith y Big Mac aun que ajeno para todos las pequeñas eran consiente del contenido de esa conversación y tenían su propia discusión referente a lo mismo.

*Apple Bloom* Esto debe ser una broma.

*Scootaloo* Lo dudo ciento a la princesa muy comprometida con lo de cerciorarse personalmente que la creatura será tratada adecuada mente.

*Sweetie Belle* Mas me preocupa lo que nuestras hermanas y guardianas aran no me gusta la línea de pensamiento que están teniendo el resto de ellas suena demasiado peligroso.

*Apple Bloom* Y si intentamos conseguir que se alejen del área donde desapareció la Manticora.

*Sweetie Belle* No sabemos siquiera como hiso para desaparecerla o si pudo reaparecerla en otra parte.

*Scootaloo* No creo que allá sido magia recuerda lo que nos digo que era su profesión y los recuerdos que tuvo mientras nos hablaba de ello.

*Apple Bloom* Que asemos si no le advertimos podría haber un ataque no provocado por alguna de las partes.

*Scootaloo* No podemos permitir eso tenemos que buscar la manera para advertirle.

*Sweetie Belle* Podríamos ir al hospital para a sernos un chequeo para no levantar sospechas y luego ir avisarle cuando se suponga que vamos a la escuela.

Como AMA había calculado el medicamento y la anestesia duraría hasta pasadas las primeras horas de la noche y tendrían que utilizar los auto inyectores que les había dado para su tratamiento pos operatorio. Lo que les dejaría dormir cómodamente y en la mañana otra dosis tendrían que auto suministrarse lo que no esperaba ni calculo AMA era que las pequeñas tuvieran un eco psiónico lo que aria de esa noche el peor momento de todos los que se encontraran dentro del radio de efecto lo que se redujo a poner aun montón de ponis a un dolor indescriptible por que una cosa era el dolor físico que se le puede causar a alguien otra el dolor dado por un vinculo usando energías psiónicas. (6)

Lo primero en ocurrir fue un ruido que fue escuchado desde las alforjas de las pequeñas. Lo siguiente fue el dolor para las pequeñas que sabían del dolor por que aun que no les incapacitaba seguía estando en la parte de atrás de su cabeza y con el paso del tiempo este aumentaba en intensidad así que cuando final mente regreso a ellas no fue un shock tan fuerte pero para los que no estaban preparados fue mucho peor.

Big Mac había alcanzado a oír el ruido que se produjo al lado del sillón que ocupaban las niñas pero cuando se disponía a cuestionar el ruido y las alforjas que no reconocía llego el dolor.

Lo primero que sintieron las pequeñas era que su cuerpo ardía por dentro y el dolor empezaba a serse más fuerte pero era aun soportable no como la primera vez que lo sintieron esta vez sabían que esperar y estaban mejor preparadas así que cuando llego se levantaron del sillón y se acercaron a sus propias alforjas sin dudar las abrieron y rebuscaron la caja plana que les dieron y la extrajeron para sorpresa de ellas seguía vibrando hasta que pasado unos segundos expulsara la mitad de un tubo largo aun que AMA les había explicado cómo usarlos nunca habían visto alguna vez uno hasta ha hora lo que les causo bastante dificultad para operarlo con sus cascos pero después de unos minutos y ayudándose entre sí lograron aplicarse la primera dosis de la medicina que era una mescla de analgésicos, medicina y encimas para acelerar la aceptación de los nuevos órganos y lograr una simbiosis completa con los implantes cibernéticos.

Tras lograrlo en cada una de ellas se percataron de algo muy inquietante en vez de escuchar los diversos pensamientos de los presentes solo podían escuchar un grito de dolor que provenía de todos lados. Lo primero que notaron era el cuerpo de Big Mac en el suelo y el de abuelita que estaba recostado en su lugar y tenían los labios como los ojos apretados fuertemente claro indicador de un dolor agudo. Al principio era el pánico absoluto el que sentían pero algo les llamo su atención eran los pasos desde el fondo de la cocina la princesa Luna aun estaba dolorida pero lograba desterrar el dolor con pura fuerza de voluntad como las pequeñas sentían en su mente des pues de unos segundos lo que pensaron que fue un potente hechizo se abrió paso y las pequeñas sintieron que era más difícil oír los pensamientos de todos los presentes hasta que ni siquiera ellas lograban oír los pensamientos de las otras Crusaders hasta que fue mas nada que silencio.

Tras unos minutos los presentes fueron capases de lograr desterrar el dolor que los ataco simultáneamente y unos minutos más tarde lograron recuperar el suficiente control para moverse otra vez.

Lo primero que pasara fue a una marabunta de ponis guardia irrumpir en la casa para verificar el estado de su Princesa y los ocupantes de la morada pero solo para encontrar que estaba recargada contra una pared y sudaba profusamente y por unos minutos más los únicos ponis serian Granny Smith que tuvo que esperar unos minutos más para lograr desterrar el dolor que sentían lo que dejo agotada ha ambas y sin una explicación dada a ninguno de los guardias por la princesa Luna.

Unos minutos más tarde y ya repuestas un poco más tanto las Mane Six, la familia Apple, los Guardias y las Crusaders como la princesa Luna.

La princesa Luna solicito a la princesa Twilight asilo para su guardia y ella para reponerse de lo sucedido y buscar la causa después de haberse repuesto como mandar un mensaje a su hermana para a ser le saber que se quedaría un par de días más para atender el asunto de la Enfermedad antes de regresar a Canterlot.

Poco después de que los guardias escoltaran a las princesas y el resto de las Mane Six al castillo dado que estarían ayudando con la caza a condición impuesta por la princesa Luna que solo ayudarían a encontrarla y no la confrontarían de ninguna manera, y necesitarían estar en su mejor condición para realizar la caza.

Poco después de que se marcharan y de que ayudara a Granny Smith a sus aposentos y su cama Big Mac regreso para servirles la cena a las pequeñas para luego retirarse a la cama también una vez que vio a las pequeñas ir a descansar y haber tomado su medicina.

-Apple Bloom- Que fue eso?

-Sweetie Belle- No lo sé pero me preocupa que podríamos haber sido nos otras lo que lo provoco.

-Scootaloo- Más me preocupa lo que dijo la princesa Luna y lo que hubiera hecho para que dejáramos de oír el pensamiento de los demás.

Este último argumento consiguió el acuerdo de las otras Crusaders que poco después conciliaron el sueño aunque en esta ocasión no hubo nada más que calma en sus mentes para la noche.

Poco después de que la luz del día diera paso a la noche y sus estrellas el VCE había visto emerger la Luna pero extrañamente parecía demasiado quieta pero lo atribuyó al día que había pasado así continuo y entro en el hangar para dejar al VCE y dirigirse por la cena antes de ir a por un turno extra en un intento por conseguir el cronograma. O eso esperaba cuando las alarmas sonaron exigiendo toda su atención.

-IA- Ondas psiónicas detectada.

-IA- Índice de escalas psiónico.

-IA- Nivel ocho.

-IA- Alerta nueva onda psiónica detectada.

-IA- Índice de escalas psiónico.

-IA- Nivel veintidós.

-IA- Rastreando...

-IA- Extrapolando datos...

-IA- Cargando mapa táctico.

Aquello fue mejor que un stimpack antes que la IA lograra rastrearla el Ingeniero había subido al puesto mando y veía como la información en pesaba a construir la imagen en el mapa táctico con múltiples holo proyectores pero la imagen que se formaba estaba incompleta pero era en la misma dirección en la que las peñas se dirigieran a casa y como si aquel pensamiento no fuera suficiente el contemplar la ubicación de la granja marcada en el epicentro de las ondas psiónicas lo que le preocupo y alarmó fue que las ondas hubieran sido tan seguidas.

/El ingeniero pensó que si se tratara del Zerg solo una onda seria registrada pero si fueran dos colmenas o los Protoss que los encontraron eso podría explicar la situación pero aún no lo podía, asegurar si lo fueran este mundo no tardaría en caer en una espiral de destrucción en la que perecería la mayor parte de toda forma de vida y por un segundo pensó en las pequeñas y cuál sería el destino que les aguarda/

Pero para su consternación los sensores empezaron a registrar un descenso en el nivel de energía psiónicas que se estaban liberando lo que le causo que dudara de su propia cordura en ese momento.

-Ingeniero- Ayudante que pasa con los sensores porque están perdiendo el área donde el evento ocurriera?

-IA- segunda honda con efecto neutralizante menos de noventa segundos para que la energía se disperse.

-Ingeniero- Aísla las ondas energéticas y analízalas quiero que secuencies los sensores para conseguir cualquiera dato que podamos conseguir no quiero meterme con alguna colmena Zerg o Protoss si puede evitarse.

-IA- Comenzando análisis.

-IA- Ninguna coincidencia para la energía psiónica Protoss o Zerg.

Aquello consiguió que estrechara los ojos y que fulminara el mapa táctico pero aun así nada podría a ser por lo que fuera que desato tal cantidad de poder y bien lo sabía.

-IA- Comandante tiene reportes que necesitan su revisión y aprobación.

Y con aquello la IA comenzó a presentar en una de las consolas cercanas que parpadeo a la vida y tenía una cantidad de ficheros impresionantes y después de casi una hora de revisar los expedientes.

-Ingeniero- Ayudante darme acceso desde la terminal en mis aposentos iré a cenar.

-IA- Asumiendo control del Centro de Mando comenzando con las preparaciones del mantenimiento en la unidad en el hangar.

Y mientras la IA hablaba con una habitación que segundos atrás fue desalojada por el comandante y la dejo sin siquiera. Saber lo que las pequeñas habían encargado.

Tras otro minuto de ascensor y caminar hasta una de las cámaras de almacenaje para extraer una ración y colocarla en un dispositivo diseñado para calentar las raciones a la temperatura optima y una vez que había ingerido su cena se retiró a su cuarto para regresar a los informes y llamar a una noche de descanso que pronto logro.

Mientras esto ocurría la IA del Centro de Mando abría el canal con la IA de la nave y AMA era establecida para ayudar con el problema que tenían el grupo de operadores y como resolver el problema de la falta de dedos para realizar labores complejas y tras casi cinco minutos de debate en favor y en contra por los distintos métodos pero al final se escogió un método para prótesis permanentes implantadas en los muñones de las patas delanteras y en las traseras pero dado que AMA aseguro que sería inviable una prótesis cibernética completa de manos y pies dado su propia estructura fisiológica y anatomía se optó por implantar dedos retráctiles y placas de apoyo que se ajustarían al interior y exterior de las extremidades.

Los primeros diseños eran demasiados restrictivos para poder ser útiles los siguientes fueron demasiado débiles para realizar correctamente su trabajo y así continuaron trabajando hasta que pasaba la media noche en aquel mundo cuando el Ingeniero se despertaba para buscar un vaso de agua.

-IA- Comandante se necesita la asignación de un escuadrón de ingeniería para una investigación y desarrollo.

Decir que el Ingeniero estaba algo molesto era decir poco pero bien savia que de nada serviría ignorar a la IA pues solo le daría nuevamente el aviso cuando despertara y tras voltear la PDA que usara para leer los archivos. Y tras encontrar el proyecto que realizaba en conjunto con AMA y la otra IA aun medio dormido podía ver algunos de sus errores cerebros digitales útiles para realizar los cálculos pero no tiene imaginación y no pueden pensar fuera de la caja pensó el Ingeniero.

-Ingeniero- Ayudante dame unos minutos deja tomo un vaso con agua y tomo una ducha para despegarme y estaré en el área de ingeniería.

Pasados los buenos quince minutos de baño y un desayuno temprano el Ingeniero estaba rumbo al área de ingeniería para ayudar en este proyecto que tenía la IA aun que no era anormal que una IA realizara algo de investigación por lo general era sobre algo que se hubiera ordenado investigado por el personal al mando o el personal científico y dado que el reciente incidente pensó que se trataba de eso.

Tras ingresar en la área de ingeniería se acercó a la mesa donde descansaban los prototipos al principio estaba algo intrigado por la forma que tenían pero lo descarto pensando como modelos escala para operar y ver sus límites y desempeño.

-Ingeniero- Ayudantes donde están los diseños y sus progresos.

Al instante se iluminó una pantalla y comenzó a cargar los diferentes diseños que habían utilizado y aun que el ingeniero reconoció algunos de los diseños como de prótesis medicas desarrolladas por el protectorado Umoja otros eran claramente diseños hechos por las IA y entre ellos habían unos cuantos diseños que aparecían marcados como alto secreto por lo que llamara la atención del Ingeniero porque aun que los diseños eran crudos y muy robustos pero lo compensaban con creces con la tecnología que se encontraba en su interior y por unos minutos no dijo nada.

-IA- Ingeniero podría comenzar con el rediseño de estos dispositivos.

-Ingeniero- A si el dispositivo Ayudante tengo curiosidad reconozco los diseños médicos pero no reconozco los diseños de R. Swann donde estaban los diseños?

-IA- Datos preliminares extraídos de los bancos de memoria de la unidad VCE el archivo no tenían tan fuerte mente, encriptación como el resto pero aún no está completamente desencriptación.

-Ingeniero- Otro de los miembros de Raynor no sé qué pensar del operador de esa unidad y la información que contiene podría tener las respuestas a todo lo que siempre hemos buscado o será una trampa Ayudante dime que as analizado los datos como los has ido desencriptación para verificar de que no allá virus.

-IA- Ningún algoritmo malicioso se ha encontrado pero hasta que no se complete la desencriptación no podré realizar un barrido completo para verificar su seguridad.

-Ingeniero- Copiar y mantener la información recuperada separada en todo momento de los núcleos centrales no quiero tener que purgar tus núcleos en caso de que tengan sorpresas colocadas por quien allá hecho esto.

Tras esto el ingeniero reviso y vio la operación de los prototipos al principio los vio algo demasiado complejo para ser un sensor tal vez nueva clase de sensor pero recordando que fueron dos ondas de energía diferentes las IA podrían haber llegado a un sensor que pudiera filtrar múltiples ondas simultáneamente lo que le daría sentido a la necesidad de estar multiarticulado y con capacidad de movimiento y pequeños ajustes pero aun algo se sentía mal para el Ingeniero como si no pudiera ver claramente para que eran los sensores que tenía incluidos por todo el contorno era intrigante. Pero muy satisfactorio poder resolver problemas así tras unas horas el alba despuntaba y el Ingeniero veía los frutos de su labor y aun que para él los diseños estaban demasiado influenciados por las prótesis cibernéticas. No tenía reparos mientras realizaran su labor que era prevenirlo para que no terminara en medio de algo para lo que no estaba preparado y con esa línea de pensamiento el Ingeniero /Se preocupaba de lo que habría pasado con las pequeñas que había salvado/ y si algún día lo sabría.

Poco después de acabar su labor en el área de ingeniería, se redirigió a tomar una ducha y tomar otra ración antes de salir a recomenzar la extracción de minerales.

Ajeno a él las IA probaban y llevaban al extremo los diseños para ver como operarían y una vez completado y probado en casi todos los detalles comenzaron la producción de tres juegos de dedos que cibernéticos y otros tres juegos para el diseño del pie aunque las cuatro extremidades tendrían que recibir injertos de músculos sintéticos como refuerzos a los huesos para poder operar de manera eficaz sin producir daño a los operadores.

Ese día a había sido muy calmado las pequeñas se despertaron antes del alba cuando los dolores regresaron a ellas aunque al saber lo que vendría pronto fueron a las cajitas que contenían los auto inyectores y tomaron una nueva dosis y reinsertaron el tubo una vez más en la cajita como la noche anterior las pequeñas tuvieron que ayudarse entre sí para poder colocar el cilindro adecuada mente para tomar la dosis.

Poco después ellas fueron a arreglarse y preparase para la escuela hecho esto se dirigieron a la planta de abajo para el desayuno pero para su sorpresa no era Granny Smith quién lo preparaba si no Big Mac.

-Apple Bloom-Scootaloo-Sweetie Belle- Buenos Dias.

-Apple Bloom- Big Mac y ¿abuelita?

-Big Mac- No se siente muy bien hoy iremos al hospital por la tarde.

-Sweetie Belle- Espero que no sea nada serio.

-Scootaloo- Seguro es solo el dolor de cadera de nuevo ya verán que todo sale bien.

A la falta de contestaciones y el hecho que el ánimo se había ido y fue remplazado por la angustia no ayudo en nada.

Aunque la preocupación de Big Mac eran en el orden de por qué ha hora y como a serlo sin recurrir de ninguna manera a sus derechos, ni transgredir él acuerdo con la Princesa Celestia que tenían entre su hermana y sus amigas que era muy claro en cuanto las clausulas y lo que conllevaría si en algún momento se rompía.

En cuanto las pequeñas su pensamiento era más por el orden o el desorden pues pensaban que eran monstruos salidos del mismísimo tártaro si fueron ellas quiénes les habían lastimado.

Poco después Granny Smith bajo las escaleras y se percató del estado desánimo tras tranquilizar a todos y darle un abrazo reconfortante a las niñas se sentó a desayunar.

Y aunque el desayuno no era tan bueno como el de Granny Smith era por lo menos a la par del de Applejack o eso pensaban las pequeñas poco después de desayunar tomaron la medicina de Zecora y subieron por sus alforjas y colocaron los envases con los brebajes en ellas de nuevo y se las colocaron y salieron rumbo a la casa club donde dejaran tanto las alforjas y sus medicinas para luego emprender el camino rumbo a la escuela y al poco tiempo llegaban a ella junto el resto de los alumnos.

Solo por extraño que parezca era la profesora Cheerilee quien llegará tarde y aunque la mayoría de los niños se percató que el estado de ánimo era forzado más que natural pero las Crusaders notaron más cosas como los ojos rojos y la ocasional succión que reconocieron de alguien que ha llorado durante demasiado tiempo.

-Cheerilee- Vamos niños adentro es hora de las clases.

Y a su orden los pequeños entraron sin dudarlo al salón de clases y tomaron sus asientos poco después las clases continuaron con la forma regular que tenían pero las Crusaders notaron la ausencia de Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon, cuando intentaron preguntar si no debían esperarlas Cheerilee llamó al orden para poder comenzar la clase así pasaron la mitad de las clases hasta que llego la ora del receso para el almuerzo y salieron al patio de juegos pero antes que se retiraran las Crusaders la profesora las llamo para hablar con ellas pero más que una plática fue una serie de miradas que les daba la Cheerilee a las Crusaders para luego dejar las marchar al exterior sin decir nada.

-Scootaloo- Ha genial perdimos el receso con Cheerilee y no nos dijo nada aparte de si hoy estaría Big Mac ocupado y que con eso con tanta mirada que nos daba.

Aquel comentario provoco un rubor muy profundo en los Crusaders cuando lo pregunto Cheerilee y les costó más de lo que podría a ver sido conveniente para alguien que se supone que desconoce la relación que tenían desde ase un tiempo los dos.

Aun que habían logrado esquivar la bala apenas, las pequeñas aun tenían que lidiar con los recuerdos de aquella primera ocasión en la cena cuando Big Mac soñaba despierto con su último encuentro en medio de los campos de manzanos que los cubrían de miradas indiscretas y el resto lo trataron de desterrar de su mente con toda su fuerza y lo que provoco la regla de no entrar a la mente de Big Mac cuando estuviera Cheerilee cerca.

-Sweetie Belle- Por favor déjalo no quiero tener que pensar en las reglas de una dama de alta sociedad que Rarity nos ase practicar cuando nos cuida para desterrar las imágenes.

-Apple Bloom- Tiene razón Scootaloo dejando fuera lo de mi hermano esas miradas me pusieron ansiosa no creí que diría esto pero quisiera que la princesa Luna no hubiera hecho lo que hizo anoche podríamos tener una idea de que va todo esto primero Cheerilee estaba actuando para aparentar ser normal mientras era claramente que ha estado llorando y luego Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon no asisten a clases y Cheerilee parece que no le importa eso es raro.

-Sweetie Belle- Más que no parecer impórtale parece que quería quitar la atención del tema lo antes posible.

-Scootaloo- Así que también lo notaste, me pareció por un segundo vi que una lagrima rodo por sus ojos antes de voltearse y atender al pizarrón.

-Apple Bloom- Pensé que era mi imaginación que me estaba haciendo ver cosas.

Poco después de esto las pequeñas tomaron su almuerzo y el receso termino y regresaron a las clases y luego se marcharon rumbo a sus casas o con sus amigos todos los pequeños salvo las Crusaders que aun que no sentían dolores comenzaban a sentir el cuerpo que les comenzaba arder por lo que se apresuraron a regresar a la casa club pero antes de marchar vieron que Cheerilee salía de la escuela rumbo al hospital en vez de su casa con la cabeza baja y las orejas hacia atrás aun que querían seguirla para saber que la tenía así, no querían arriesgarse a otro ataque de dolor por lo que retornaron a la granja y su medicina.

Poco después de llegar a la casa las pequeñas se ayudaron a colocar la medicina entre ellas que les dio alivio y refresco una vez más sus cuerpos y despejo sus mentes para continuar con sus planes.

Tras dejar la medicina de Zecora en un lugar seguro de la casa club después de tomar otra dosis de ella se dirigieron a la casa principal para comprobar si aún estaban tanto Granny Smith y Big Mac al encontrar una nota dejada para ellas en las que les dan instrucciones para quedase ya sea en la casa o ir directamente al Hospital las pequeñas salieron como alma que lleva el demonio rumbo al bosque everfree sin contemplación alguna y aun que sabían que por lo general la consulta de Granny Smith era larga dado que los doctores le hacían muchos exámenes para conocer su actual condición y dado que les dejaron escoger entre regresar a la Casa o ir al Hospital tendrían la cuartada perfecta.

Poco tiempo les llevo recuperar las alforjas desde la casa club y salir rumbo a la frontera pero antes de que pudieran salir de la frontera de la granja se percataron de que un número importante de ponis se reunía por el perímetro y tras aminorar el paso notaron que eran las fuerzas de la Princesa Luna peor no eran ni por asomo todos los que ayer rodearan la casa principal de la granja tras unos minutos lograron rodear a los guardias que se encontraban en la zona y utilizando su mejor conocimiento del terreno y tamaño pudieron usar las colinas y pasto alto para poder cruzar hasta la frontera con el bosque y aun que se internaron por el camino que usaran cuando el Terran las trajo en el VCE no dejaron de mirar ocasional mente a sus espaldas o saltando a los arbustos cuando alcanzaban algún punto donde el follaje no cubriera lo suficiente esto les tomo casi media hora para alcanzar su destino pero una vez atravesaron el perímetro se sintieron a salvo y como el día de ayer vieron el VCE sacando cristales de las rocas que estaban en la zona pero nunca llegaron a preguntar que eran o para que eran.

-IA- Comandante se acercan al perímetro.

-Ing. Carlos- Hostiles?

-IA- Negativo los sensores confirman los Ingenieros en entrenamiento.

-IA- Ing. De Apple Bloom, Ing. Scootaloo y Ing. Hermosa.

-Ing. Carlos- Las niñas están bien o huyen de algo?

-IA- Ningún aumento en su vio ritmo ni tampoco se detectan intrusos en los perímetros exteriores.

-IA- Se ha agenda do una intervención para ellas el día de ayer para revisar sus implantes y verificar que su asimilación fuera correctamente

-Ing. Carlos- Supongo que no me debo de extrañar que AMA se tome el tratamiento médico tan a detalle.

Tras esto el Ingeniero se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a las pequeñas y abrió su cabina para hablar con ellas.

-Ing. Carlos- Hola Crusaders que las trae por aquí hoy.

Pero por alguna extraña razón las pequeñas tenían miradas aprensivas y preocupadas como si estuvieran viendo las fauces de la Manticora que intento matarlas o por lo menos eso creía el Ingeniero que se tensó en acto reflejo y volvió a sellar su cabina antes de activar los altavoces externos.

-Ing. Carlos- Corran al Centro de Mando y no miren atrás no importa lo que oigan.

Las pequeñas emprendieron la carrera hasta el Centro de Mando cuando se los ordeno y por alguna razón el Ingeniero se quedó fuera del Centro de Mando por unos minutos más antes de entrar por donde ellas entraran y después serrar la puerta que conectaba al exterior.

Pocos segundos después el chasis fue colocado en su lugar y el Terran desembarco y como el día de ayer cuando él hablaba lo hacía atreves del sistema de comunicación interna.

-Ing. Carlos- Que ocurre pequeñas.

Pero una vez más la mirada que no hacía falta traducción alguna para el Terran era la de quien sabía que algo terrible iba ocurrir pero en la mente del ingeniero estaban los números infinitos del Enjambre y los poderosos Protoss peleando en las cercanías con víctimas colaterales infinitas. Pero no fue eso casi un minuto después las pequeñas que parecían encogerse aún más comenzaron a llorar y a hablar entre llantos.

\- Apple Bloom- Venimos a… Advertirte que vienen…

-Ing. Carlos- Quien viene Apple Bloom?

Pero fue otra la que respondió.

-Sweetie Belle- La guardia real… De la Princesa Luna… Y…

-Ing. Carlos- Y quien más Sweetie Belle?

Y una vez más fue otro el que respondería la pregunta.

-Scootaloo- Nuestras hermanas… Por favor no les agás daño.

Tras casi cinco minutos de llorar desconsoladamente el Ingeniero logro calmarlas y conversarlas que él no quería dañar a su familia ni a ningún ser que no presentara un riesgo para él u otros.

Tras calmarse el Ingeniero las llevo una vez más al área donde comieran el día anterior y tras sentarse el Ingeniero comenzó a ser preguntas de por qué venían a atacarle y aun que él pensaba que tal vez el culpable era el poni rojo pero la realidad resulto que era una misión de búsqueda y destrucción de la Manticora que hubiera eliminado hace unos días atrás pero dado que el ultimo avistamiento había sido en un área cercana las pequeñas pensaron que tras no encontrar la seguirían a las aéreas aledañas hasta encontrarla.

Aun sí ya no había nada que encontrar por más que buscaran y aun que el Ingeniero sabía que las pequeñas habían visto a la criatura morir ante ellas no lo comprendían así que tras unos minutos de debates interno tomo una decisión riesgosa.

-Ing. Carlos- Que creen que paso a la criatura que las ataco en aquella ocasión?

-Sweetie Belle- Usaste magia para desaparecerla.

Aquella respuesta fue todo lo que necesitaba el Ingeniero para saber que esto iba ser difícil y hasta peligroso si la cosa se iba por mal camino. Y asumiendo una poción más sombría y firme ante las pequeñas el Ingeniero comenzó.

-Ing. Carlos- Apple Bloom, Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle saben que es la muerte?

Aquello no fue tan complicado como creyó el Ingeniero las pequeñas estaban muy familiarizadas con el concepto y el hecho.

-Apple Bloom- Si pero que tiene que ver con que la bestia quien sabe dónde este y lo más seguro es que seas encontrado.

-Ing. Carlos- La bestia llano está aquí.

-Scootaloo- La as mandado a otro lugar?

-Ing. Carlos- No la he destruido por que era un animal que tenía una enfermedad peligrosa.

-Sweetie Belle- Destruido eso significa…

-Ing. Carlos- Si pequeñas la mate le quite la vida para que nadie fuera muerto o infectado con la rabia.

Aquello las pequeñas parecían recuperar un poco la esperanza de que sus hermanas no expondrían su vida y luego sombría mente preocuparse una vez más. Creo que ya hay quienes fueron infectados con la enfermedad y a hora están en el hospital.

Y como si fuera un cubo de agua helada les golpeo una vez más porque estaba la guardia no era solo para matar a la bestia enferma si no para asarse cargo de los infectados como Granny Smith digiera esa noche.

Como eso fue relacionado una vez más comenzaba el llanto y tras un periodo por parte del Ingeniero por calmarlas de algo que no sabía a quera se levantó.

-ing. Carlos-Ensámbleme esto va a gustar.

Tras un corto camino al ascensor y esta vez subiendo hasta el nivel de control el Ingeniero les explico lo que estaban viendo ante ellas era una habitación que era rodeada por ventanas no había paredes que obstruyeran la vista lo que les permitió percatarse de lo alto que era la estructura por que fácilmente podían ver todo el bosque hasta la colina que obstruía la vista.

-Ing. Carlos- Esto es la sala de control del Centro de Mando.

-Ing. Carlos- Ayudante recupera las Torretas Automáticas nos estamos moviendo.

Y por un segundo las pequeñas se preparaban para protestar que si aquello se movía sería muy fácil rastrearlo.

-Ing. Carlos- Recuerdan que les dije que les gustaría esperen a que Ayudante complete la recuperación y ya verán.

Tras unos pocos segundos las Torretas habían vuelto a ser los cilindros originales que fueron fácilmente recuperados por los Drones aun que útiles para transportar las piezas para las nuevas construcciones, son muy frágiles e inútiles para defenderse lo que fuera numerosamente demostrado durante la guerra de gremios por lo que la mayoría de ellos fueron desechados, solo los ingenieros por nostalgia y carroñeros guardan los planos y programas para construirlos y utilizarlos.

-IA- Recuperación completada.

-Ing. Carlos- Ayudante activa los propulsores Atlas y llévanos al aire.

Y tras tal orden todo el centro de mando vibro unos segundos antes que se impulsara para asombro de las pequeñas y consternación se quedara suspendido en el aire y tras parar los temblores las pequeñas podían ver toda la región sin problemas y ha lo legos pudieron reconocer un grupo de pegasos que volaban cerca del follaje rumbo a la casa de Zecora.

-Scootaloo- Allí están deben ir a hacia la casa de Zecora para tener un punto de referencia.

-Apple Bloom- Tenemos que salir de aquí, antes que nos vean.

-Ing. Carlos- Ya escuchaste Ayudante sácanos de alcance visual.

Y tras unos segundos el centro de mando comenzó a moverse hacia un lado con un poco de velocidad pero lo suficientemente lento para ser notado por alguien que observará en esa dirección pero una tormenta se había formado la noche anterior y cubría una extensa región del everfree y comenzaba a usar de para rayos gigante el Centro de Mando casi en el instante en que entro a la tormenta.

-Ing. Carlos- Estaremos a salvo mientras esta tormenta se mueve para barrer toda la región.

-Sweetie Belle- No podemos ir tan legos no podremos regresar antes que Abuelita y Big Mac regresen del hospital de Ponyville

-Ing. Carlos- Podremos movernos al borde del Bosque y aterrizar y dejarlas Ayudante.

-IA- fijando rumbo estimado de tres horas para llegar al borde.

-IA- Concesión establecida AMA solicita su presencia en el área médica Ingenieros en entrenamiento.

-Ing. Carlos- Adelante niñas vallan a que les hagan su chequeo Ayudante las acompañara tengo que hacer un barrido de área para encontrar un lugar para aterrizar.

Tras aquello las Crusaders entraron en el ascensor tras ellas la IA les llamará desde el interior y las pequeñas antes de irse se despidieron del Ingeniero.

Minutos después las pequeñas estaban en frente de la pared transparente guiadas por la Ayudante del Centro de Mando cuando una nueva voz se presentó.

-AMA- Buenos tardes Ingenieros soy AMA las prótesis cibernéticas están listas para su implantación.

-Apple Bloom- Que prótesis?

-IA- Las encargadas para facilitarles la manipulación de tecnología en instalaciones Terran.

-Sweetie Belle- Que?

-AMA- Tras un análisis detallado a su fisiología detectamos que les faltan apéndices en las extremidades para la correcta manipulación de los objetos.

-AMA- Para lo que Ayudante les ofreció un medio de remplazo para los mismos.

-Scootaloo- Chicas entendieron algo de lo que nos dijo.

Y tras un meneo de cabeza en negación las pequeñas querían hacer más preguntas pero fueron interrumpidas.

-AMA- Ingresen al área médica para comenzar.

Y en esta ocasión fue la puerta al lado de donde está la pared transparente que se abriera.

Tras un minuto de discutir entre ellas decidieron hacer lo que se les decía y una vez dentro del pasillo la puerta se cerró rápida mente y la de enfrente se abrió a lo que las pequeñas caminaron por el pasillo hasta el umbral de la otra puerta y tras asomar la cabeza y no ver nada salvo lo que ya habían visto el día anterior.

-AMA- Recostarse en las planchas para el procedimiento.

A lo que las pequeñas se movieron y con algo de esfuerzo subieron y acostaron en las planchas.

-Apple Bloom- Mm AMA tengo una duda que quisiste decir con implantar pensé que ayer nos calibraste los implantaste. Que remplazaron todos los órganos que se viera dañados.

-AMA- Los implantes de ayer fueron puestos para preservarles la vida y salvarles.

-AMA- Estos son para facilitar sus actividades del día a día y paraqué puedan volver a desempeñarse como ingenieros.

Y cuando se preparaban para hacer más preguntas las mismas ramas de ayer emergieron y unas se acercaron a sus cuellos que llevaban partes de un anillo que se les colocó y figo firmemente a su alrededor sin dificultar el paso del aire y luego un par más se acercó y sintieron dos pinchazos y luego vieron las mangueras de ayer llenas del líquido y empezaban a sentirse cansadas y luego más nada solo negro y imágenes recurrentes de otros mundos, para luego ajustarles la mascarilla Terran mas grande para prestarles suplementos aerobios a los pulmones mientras transcurría la intervención.

La operación transcurrió conforme lo planeado los cascos fueron sujetos por un par de argollas para mantenerlas en la misma ubicación sin importar que ocurriera y las maquinas comenzaron a cortar el pelaje, la piel, el músculo y el hueso para hacer las cavidades para los implantes e injertos sintéticos de músculos y huesos, mientras la sangre era succionada para ser de vuelta al cuerpo, después de ser remplazada por sangre clonada por las máquinas y así continuo AMA con su labor primero coloco los injertos de hueso que las ayudarían a crear las muñecas como el remplazó de otros huesos para poder tener completa movilidad y luego los músculos y tendones que soportarían y cargarían el peso final mente creo los contenedores para los nuevos dedos y fijo las terminales nerviosas con la ayuda de las nano maquinas en el interior que abrieron canales para los nuevos nervios y los interconectaron con los ya existentes mientras construían más nervios sintéticos por dentro del cuerpo para hacer la derivación de los nuevos apéndices que tendrían las pequeñas.

En las instalaciones del laboratorio medico que contiene sus propios equipos para almacenar y fabricar, donde se registrara el procedimiento e investigaciones relacionadas como todos los resultados, se terminaba de construir el esqueleto de la piernas con el neoaceró sintetizado de los minerales estriados de la actual veta en el claro y usando las nano maquinas para construir y la forja él mineral que fue vertido en los moldes que se construyeran a medida para las pequeñas. Esto aseguraría las piernas estabilidad estructural y que sean casi imposibles de cortar. También al mismo tiempo se termino la fabricación de las tomas que se adjuntará a sus piernas por lo que las prótesis estarán completamente injertadas.

Para luego comenzará a trabajar con en los músculos de nano fibras que conectarán a los nervios sintéticos con los ya existentes en sus piernas. Y seria gracias a su inteligencia y la tecnología que las pequeñas serian recordadas mucho tiempo después.

Tras casi una hora las pezuñas tenían fijados los nuevos y relucientes dedos cibernéticos y aun que estaban pintados a nivel molecular para aparentar las tonalidades de colores de los respectivos abrigos aún tenían ese brilló metálico tan característico de piezas recién producidas.

Cada dedo se componía de tres secciones articuladas principales y treinta secundarias y sesenta y cuatro terciarias para movimientos finos cuando se estaban desplegados y cuando estaban guardados no obstruir su movimiento natural se retractaban sobre si mismos lo que les daba la apariencia de bultos leves en sus cascos y teniendo cinco en cada uno era algo notable para alguien que las revisa a detalle.

Tras casi la misma cantidad de tiempo las pezuñas traseras fueron terminadas aunque estas poseían siete piezas en vez de las cinco de las pezuñas delanteras estas eran menos discretas por la parte de atrás poseían un par de placas largas con forma simuladas de la planta de un pie humano natural que fueran diseñadas para darles estabilidad y maniobrabilidad para poder trabajar y moverse de forma erguida por más tiempo sin lastimarse y la colocación de injertos de musculo artificial en toda la pierna les hacía tres veces más fuertes que un poni adulto y el remplazo de sus rodillas por implantes cibernéticos para poder realizar la operación de andar correr y desplazarse paradas sin problemas ni provocar daños a sus estructura ósea para lo que se les realizó una intervención a las rodillas y después de retirar parte de los huesos de la pierna se colocaron planas diseñadas para que el hueso creciera dentro de surcos especiales para fijarlos de forma permanente y definitiva a lo que un juego completo de ligamentos sintéticos extras les fueran implantado para poder ayudar al correcto equilibrio y ajustes menores de pie como permitirles realizar movimientos verticales sin problemas.

Los implantes de las pesuñas traseras y la cadera se componía de nuevos músculos y tendones que soportarían y cargarían el peso del cuerpo e injertos de huesos genéticamente creados para remplazar los huesos de las piernas asiéndolos barias veces más densos y adecuados para soportar el peso de todo el cuerpo en forma vertical y más que capaz de soportarlo en su postura común y final mente creo los contenedores para los nuevos dedos y fijo las terminales nerviosas con la ayuda de las nano maquinas en el interior que abrieron canales para los nuevos nervios y los interconectaron con los ya existentes mientras construían más nervios sintéticos por dentro del cuerpo para hacer la derivación de los nuevos apéndices que tendrían las pequeñas así también comenzó a realizar la implantación de las piezas de cibernética más grandes que tendrían en el exterior que se colocaron por la parte de atrás de las pesuñas y fungieron como el tobillo y puntal de apoyo lo que les permitía moverse con un andar más humano y fueran las piezas más complejas con el triple de servos mecanismos que los de los dedos y teniendo la longitud de un pie femenino de un adolecente Terran joven en crecimiento que AMA calculo sería necesario remplazar por uno más grande cuando completaran su crecimiento para darles completa movilidad.

Tras una hora las pezuñas tenían fijados los nuevos y relucientes dedos cibernéticos y aun que estaban pintados a nivel molecular para aparentar las tonalidad de colores de los respectivos abrigos aún tenían ese brilló metálico tan característico de piezas recién producidas.

Cada dedo se componía de tres secciones articuladas principales y treinta secundarias y sesenta y cuatro terciarias para movimientos finos cuando se estaban desplegados mientras que las placas que formaban el tobillo y la planta del pie por donde se dispersaba la mayor cantidad de precio tenia trescientos sesenta y cinco servos destinados a estas partes y cuando estaban guardados en cinco secciones principales para no obstruir su movimiento natural cuando andaban en su forma cuadrúpeda se retractaban sobre sí mismos lo que les daba la apariencia de bultos largos en la parte de atrás de su cascos y teniendo cinco en la parte delantera y dos más grandes en la parte de atrás de la pesuña eran más que notable para alguien que las revisa a detalle.

Tras la media hora más en lo que se terminó de hacer los injertos de músculos, tendones y nervios sintéticos necesarios para darles una correcta funcionalidad para su nueva forma bípeda lo que les daba una fuerza que sobrepasaba a los de los adultos con facilidad pocos minutos más tarde una nueva dosis de encimas les era puesta para aumentar la simbiosis con los nuevos injertos cibernéticos y su correcta asimilación por ultimo AMA realizó un control completo para conocer su actual asimilación de los implantes cibernéticos y el estado de los órganos clonados una vez los completo desactivo sus módulo de pensamiento complejo y comenzó a despertarlas del coma en que las sumió para realizar la operación sin poner más tención en su mente cuando ocurrió leve pero constante una serie de pulsaciones de energías psiónicas emanaron desde las mentes de las pequeñas pero dado que eran tan pequeñas AMA lo catalogo como una clase tres en ese momento en su registro médico y preparando un implante neuronal inhibidor para ellas tras treinta minutos para que los fabricantes los tuvieran completos dado que eran piezas en extremo especializadas y estos serían temporales hasta tener un laboratorio de ciencias para desarrollar los componentes especializados para desarrollar estos y que por a hora tendrían que funcionar.

Cuando los fabricantes entregaron los implantes las pequeñas se encontraban en la última etapa de preparación para la colocación del implante así que cuando llegaron los implantes les fueron colocados en los nuevos y relucientes puertos en la base del cráneo donde se conecta el tallo cerebral con la columna vertebral y gracias a su cabellera estos puertos fueron los más discretos con su apariencia de la tonalidad de su pelaje aun que su brillo metálico fue lo único que los a rían destacar y notables a cualquiera que los buscara de forma específica.

Tras unos minutos más las pequeñas salían del coma inducido para su nueva intervención y comenzaron a despertar lo primero que no taran fue el collar que estaba alrededor de su cuello para y como la vez anterior estuvieran conectado a aquellos conductos con algo rojo y algo transparente que transportaban hasta ellas lo siguiente que notaron fue el escozor en sus cuerpo pero en vez de ser doloroso era más un hormigueo constante y un peso extra en sus pesuñas que nunca habían tenido antes de ese momento lo siguiente fueron luces a las que reaccionaron cubriéndose el rostro con las pesuñas aun que se sentían desorientadas y cansadas como si hubieran ido a dormir pero solo a serlo durante unos minutos antes que les despertaran.

-AMA- Buenas tardes Ingenieros la cirugía ha sido un éxito y se ha completado sin complicaciones ni ningún obstáculo.

-AMA- La desorientación se debe al reajuste de la anestesia dado el percance de ayer en unos minutos estarán lo suficiente despejadas para poder reorientarse y estar de pie por sus medios a hora ágamos las pruebas de control para verificar la correcto control de las prótesis.

-Sweetie Belle- Que prótesis pensé que eso lo hiciera ayer mientras estábamos aquí?

-AMA- El corazón como los pulmones están correctamente calibrados pero los dedos cibernéticos que se les han implantado aun no se encuentran calibrados y podrían causarles daño si los tratan de manipular sin la implementación de protocolos de seguridad.

Como si aquello fuera una señal un par de charolas fueron traídas a ellas por un par de brazos robóticos que colgaba del techo que contenían una serie de objetos que no reconocían.

-AMA- Prosigamos con las pruebas para calibrar en frente de ustedes hay dos charolas en una de ellas hay cinco figuras de solidas y un contenedor por favor coloquen las figuras dentro del contenedor atreves del agujero correspondiente a la forma.

-AMA- En la charola dos tenemos tres cilindros en su interior hay calor, frio y corriente eléctrica identifíquenlos usando los dedos cibernéticos para identificar cada uno.

-Apple Bloom- Mm AMA tengo una duda que quisiste decir con dedos cibernéticos.

AMA considero la mejor manera de cómo exponerlo y aun que el rumbo de acción más claro seria mostrarles podrían reaccionar violentamente y auto herirse por no saber cómo usarlos correctamente decidió mostrarles un grabación.

-AMA- Cargando vid informativo de tratamientos cibernéticos del Protectorado Umoja.

Tras esto una multitud de proyectores holográficos se activaron y construyeron unas imágenes en tres dimensiones y al final un Terran que no reconocieron. Y luego comenzó su presentación.

Buenos días pacientes usted debe ser un reciente usuario o un futuro usuario de implantes o prótesis cibernéticas permítame primero presentarme mi nombre es Dr. Damián Vega jefe del área de medicinas cibernéticas en el mundo Umoja en dos mil cuatrocientos veintiséis.

Y ante ustedes un futuro brillante hay. Es cierto que las prótesis actuales son voluminosas y poco confiables para tareas precisas o con una finura extrema pero seguimos investigando para conseguir mejoras y actualizaciones.

Tras esto una de las imágenes del fondo compartió espacio con el Doctor que presento el caso como un incidente de trabajo en que el paciente quedo amputado de ambas piernas y luego se vieron fragmentos de la intervención y como eran colocadas las piernas en el paciente y luego se vio otra grabación en el que el paciente se vio caminando por el solo sin ninguna ayuda hacia su familia.

-Dr. Damián Vega- Como pudieron ver el paciente a recibido un juego nuevo de extremidades con las que poder desempeñar su función de forma más normal y cómoda para él.

Tras otros par de videos uno en el que un niño recibió un corazón nuevo y una mujer que recibió un brazo tras su amputación por una enfermedad que tubo.

-Dr. Damián Vega- Con eso concluye este material informativo espero que esto sirva para entender que tanto las protegía y implantes son para regresar capacidades perdidas no crear una división entre clases.

Y con eso él vid paso a mostrar muchos tipos diferentes de cibernéticas de manera histórica con una música relajante y armoniosa hasta que se apagaron los proyectores.

-AMA- Ha hora activare las prótesis en sus pesuñas.

Tras esto las pequeñas aun veían al vacío donde hubieran visto las imágenes y solo podían pensar que era lo que tenían en su pecho pues ver un corazón cibernético que era un cilindro gris que fue puesto en el lugar del corazón del Terran que fuera denominado niño pero ellas no sabían que quería decir niño si era su genero o por su juventud cuando vino la sensación.

Desde sus pezuñas delanteras sintieron como si la tención se acumulara de estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo y final mente fuera liberada de golpe lo que resultaba placentero y escalofriante pues había cinco delgados y largos formas que no podían reconocer como sillas pero que las habían visto en el Ingeniero que las salvara y en el vid que vieran ase escasos minutos esos eran dedos cibernéticos como los del brazo de la mujer pero diferentes estos eran de ellas.

Lo primero en ocurrir fueron los gritos y aun que no eran lo suficiente mente fuertes en ese momento para estar de pie no quiere decir que no intentaran pararse pero sin más éxito que caer sobre ellas mismas en un costado.

-AMA- Cálmense! O se harán daño e paralizado los implantes para evitarlo por favor cálmense.

-Scootaloo- Pero esto no puede ser, que vamos a ser con esto si los descubren podrían señalar nos como monstruos.

-AMA- Los implantes son imperceptibles para el ojo no entrenado lo mas que notarían seria su protector mientras están guardados.

Tras esto la sensación de tención regreso a las pezuñas de las niñas y las observaron a detalle desde lo más cerca que se sintieron cómodas. Y con un susurró comenzaron a hablar de nuevo.

-Sweetie Belle- AMA porqué nos pusiste esto?

-AMA- Tras un análisis por parte de la IA del Centro de Mandó se hizo evidente que la falta de apéndices adecuados les dificultaba y las imposibilitaba para realizar labores u operar tecnología por lo que se optó por buscar un medio para proporcionarlo, como su consentimiento para la implantación de prótesis.

-Apple Bloom- Pero nunca pedimos nada de esto.

Y como si aquello fuera un detonante se empezó a reproducir la conversación que tuvieran con la Ayudante mientras les ayudaba a bañarse lo que hizo que se pusieran pálidas y luego se desmallaran.

Pero su escape de la realidad les duro poco pues recibieron un cóctel de químicos que las trajo de vuelta en menos de un segundo y las hizo tener una respiración pesada y las pupilas dilatadas a su máximo.

-AMA- Por favor tranquilícense y prosigan con la prueba de calibración.

Y una vez más les fueron activadas las prótesis y se les acercaron las bandejas.

Al principio eran requísenles a hacer cualquier movimiento demasiado cerca de sus cuerpos pero tras algunas insistencias más por parte de AMA empezaron a hacer lo que se les pidió primero fue complicado de mover pues sentían que se movían demasiado lentos y luego se movían demasiado rápido pero después de algunos minutos pudieron mover los dedos de manera que se sintieran cómodos y por primera vez las pequeñas encontraron que no eran tan de temer y lo siguiente que notarán fue que cuando trataron de levanta una de las figuras que reconocieron como una pirámide pudieron sentir como con sus bocas cuándo tomaban algo y era extrañamente normal y de pronto no tenían suficiente para tocar y sentir, como si fueran niños pequeños empezaron a sujetar todo lo que estaba a su alcance y experimentar que sensaciones les daban aquello se repitió con todo lo que estuvo a su alcance hasta que AMA llamo a su atención de nuevo.

-AMA- Por favor continuar con las pruebas operadores.

A lo que recibió algunas risas de las pequeñas que rascando su nuca y a la vez recibiendo nuevas sensaciones sabían que su pelaje era suave pero había un lugar con forma cuadrada que era más suave y por extraño era liso completamente lo que impulsaba preguntas pero ninguna salió de ellas antes de ser interrumpidas de nuevo.

-AMA- Por favor continuar con las pruebas operadores.

A lo que las pequeñas comenzaron a realizar intentos al principio sin éxitos alguno hasta que un sonido metálico se oyó y luego otro y seguido de otro.

Y las pequeñas se vieron entre si y luego a sus cascos con los dedos y al contenedor que tenían en su interior la figura así continuaron hasta que todas las figuras estaban en el contenedor.

-AMA- Control motriz calibrando...

-AMA- Realicen el ejercicio nueva mente.

A lo que un par de ramas se movieron y giraron una placa y liberarán el contenido de nuevo.

Está operación se llevó a cabo otras cinco beses mas antes.

-AMA- calibración completada medidas de seguridad completadas e integradas al sistema.

-AMA- Comenzando calibración fina.

-AMA- Es seguro auto explorarse con las prótesis.

A lo que las pequeñas comenzaron a tocar con las puntas partes de sus cuerpos y experimentando las sensaciones tan embriagadoras que proporcionaban sus nuevos dedos tocar su cuerpo y su rostro y incluso su cabello fue toda una nueva experiencia para ellas y tras unos minutos más.

-AMA- Calibración completada medidas de seguridad completadas e integradas al sistema.

-AMA- Catalogar los recipientes solo utilizando las prótesis y definir qué sensación dan.

Al principio las pequeñas no entendían y aun que se miraban los dedos no entendían como y van a sentir el calor o el frio o la electricidad.

Pero finalmente decidieron probar acercándolos y pronto descubrieron que mientras más cerca de los recipientes sus dedos llegaban más calor o frio sentían o en un caso nada.

-Apple Bloom- Es cálido pero mientras más me acerco más caliente se pone.

-Sweetie Belle- Es frío pero si acercó la pezuña más siento pequeños piquetes y como hormigas que caminan en mi pezuña.

-Scootaloo- No ciento nada no importa que tan cerca ponga mi pezuña.

Pero fue en ese momento que el dedo más largo alcanzó la distancia necesaria y un pequeño arco eléctrico se formo desde el contenedor y la prótesis acto seguido Scootaloo había retirado su extremidad lo más rápido que pudo y la atrajo hacia ella y la sujeto con su otra pezuña y la mantuvo envuelta con sus otras prótesis para detener los calambres.

-Scootaloo- Eso dolió tengan.

El hecho de que Scootaloo era un pegaso y por ende resistente al clima extremó no paso desapercibido para las Crusaders.

-Scootaloo- Cuidado chicas pega igual que un relámpago.

Así que las pequeñas estaban temerosas de probar en los otros contenedores.

-AMA- Catalogar los recipientes solo utilizando las prótesis y definir qué sensación dan.

-Apple Bloom- No sé si quiero probar el cilindro que Scootaloo.

-AMA- Calibración necesaria para el proceso de re calibración y derivación nerviosa a las a reas del dolor del cerebro sin ellas el choque sináptico con las sensaciones comunes puede ser letal.

Y aunque las pequeñas querían protestar el hecho que les digieran que sería letal las dejo con poco que discutir o protestar.

-Scootaloo- Listas chicas a la cuenta de tres… dos… uno…

-Sweetie Belle- Ha hora.

Y como ya sabían pero no por ello estaban preparadas para cuando las tocaron.

-Apple Bloom- ¡Mi pezuña arde!

-Scootaloo-¡Duele mucho, mi pierna se congela!

Y aunque Scootaloo soporto un poco más que ellas al fina terminaron gritando tan fuerte que si no hubiera sido por el implante para limitar sus capacidades psiónicas las energías que liberaron. Durante lo ocurrido la noche anterior hubiera sido una fresca brisa para los seres secanos que hubieran muerto por sobre carga cognitiva y sensorial.

Tras casi un minuto de sostener tan fuerte sus extremidades afectadas que sintieron el daño que se causaban fueron capases de recomponerse para poder dejar de llorar en posición fetal y levantar la cabeza para poder enfocar la bandeja con los recipientes para poder darles una fuerte patada pero nunca llego la oportunidad pues delante de ellas donde hubieran estado las ramas sosteniendo las charolas con los cilindros a hora solo había un retorcido montón y nada que pudieran reconocer ni tampoco entender como llego hasta ahí.

-AMA- Brote de onda psiónico detectado calculando nivel…

-AMA- Nivel doce establecido necesario entrenamiento para controlar capacidades Psiónicas.

-AMA- Reportando al registro de personal del comandante.

-AMA- Calibraciones en proceso… Continuando.

Y una nueva bandeja fue traída por un par de ramas mientras un par de drones se llevaban el montón retorcido con ellos a otra área. Y aun que las jóvenes se negaron en con reiterada convicción al final AMA fue la que utilizando la fuerza las obligo a terminar la prueba al final las pequeñas lloraban en posición fetal en las camas con una ira en constante en crecimiento pero al final se relajaron cuando la medicina entro en ellas para ayudarlas con su dolor físico pero la emocional tardaría un poco más en ser curado.

-AMA- Calibración completada derivación a nueva red nerviosa completada ajustes realizados.

A cuarenta y cinco minutos las pruebas de calibración habían terminado y aun que ellas querían y en más de una ocasión arrojaron algo contra las ramas nunca hubo respuesta por parte de AMA.

Al final las pequeñas lograron ponerse de pie de forma bípeda con algo de dificultad las primeras veces y como en la primera ocasión las sensaciones de estar en esa poción eran total mente nuevas y el hecho de poder caminar en esa forma y no solo estar estáticas o algunos pasos como habían observado en la mayoría de los ponis que adoptaban esa postura les dio una cantidad de experiencias que nunca pudieron imaginar y el hecho de tener las pesuñas delanteras libres les permitió otro nivel de destreza que jamás podrían tener si no fuera por las prótesis que a hora poseían aun con la horrible experiencia que hace poco habían atravesado fueron capases de aceptar lo como parte del precio a pagar por la nueva capacidad adquirida.

El dar sus primeros pasos fue toda una experiencia y el hecho que AMA siguió dando órdenes sin tomar protesta o omisión que ellas practicaran y siguiera como si no hubiera ocurrido les hacía sentir como un analgésico que solo provocaba que su enojo y ira fuera drenado de ellas cada vez más rápido cuando era AMA quien lo provocaba.

Al poco tiempo fueron capas de andar sin tambalearse ni caerse cada pocos pasos así mismo fueron sus movimientos más fluidos y mas naturales con cada nuevo intento, en pesaban a entender cómo distribuir su peso de una pierna a otra en cada paso que daban en su postura bípeda así también la columna empezó a tomar una mejor postura en vez de tener que mantener la cabeza hacia atrás como normal mente harían a hora tenían que ubicarla en una posición alineada y sobre sus hombros para poder andar cómoda mente sin caerse lo que les proporcionaba una altura que fácilmente casi seria la del Terran que conocieron. Cuando final mente terminaron todas las pruebas y calibraciones en la bahía médica AMA les entrego un nuevo paquete de auto inyectores que remplazarían los anteriores con la nueva dosis y cocteles de medicamentos y analgésicos como encimas en mayores dosis para las prótesis recién injertadas.

Cuando vino la vos de la Ayudante que las interrumpía de sus pruebas y calibraciones de AMA.

-IA - Crusaders casi estamos sobre ubicación donde se podrá aterrizar

-IA- Se solicita su presencia en el puente de mando inmediatamente por el Comandante.

Poco después estaban avanzando hacia el pasillo y aun que los primeros metros fueron andando de forma bípeda pronto quedo claro que no tenían la suficiente practica para andar más rápido que caminando y cada vez que intentaban andar más rápido perdían el equilibrio por lo que final mente optaron por andar de la forma en la que más acostumbradas estaban y por ende podían moverse más rápido.

Cuando llegaron al ascensor este ya se encontraba abierto esperándolas una vez dentro las puertas se serraron y esperaron los pocos segundos que tardarían en llegar hasta el puente de mando. Al entrar pudieron captar parte de una conversación.

-Ing. Carlos- Pero veo lo que me parece una zona de urbanización no podemos aterrizar ahí seriamos completamente visibles.

-IA- La posibilidad de ese nivel de urbanización con el nivel tecnológico visto hasta el momento por la especie dominante es estadísticamente improbable.

-Apple Bloom- Que es una zona de urbanización?

-Ing. Carlos- A jóvenes llegan a tiempo tal vez ustedes puedan decirnos que es eso de ahí.

Apuntando con un dedo las pequeñas vieron hacia el horizonte pero después de un largo minuto de completo silencio su caras poco a poco empezaron a palidecer, mientras aun se apoyaban sobre la barandilla que estaba por delante de la plataforma del ascensor para poder observar mejor, pero una vez que identificaron las casas, el castillo, y el asentamiento en general las pequeñas estaban seguras que era Ponyville que era el peor lugar para andar con algo que fácil mente podría igualar al castillo.

Y para empeorar el asunto aun si las dejaban bajar sin que ningún poni se diera cuenta que era casi improbable estarían demasiado lejos de la granja y más cerca del Hospital de la ciudad.

-Scootaloo- Eso es...

-Ing. Carlos- Si eso es?

-Sweetie Belle- La ciudad de…

-Ing. Carlos- Bien oraciones de tres silabas vamos progresando… Quieren decirme cual es el problema con esta ciudad o tengo que adivinar?

-Apple Bloom- ¡Esa es Ponyville la ciudad donde vivimos!

-Ing. Carlos- ¡Genial simplemente! ¡Genial Ayudante aborta el aterrizaje!

-IA- Abortando secuencia de aterrizaje recuperando altitud.

Pero como si la suerte les sonreirá, los sensores del Centro de Mando ubicaron un claro de tamaño adecuado, justo en la frontera donde podrían aterrizar y mantenerse temporal mente hasta que la patrulla terminara su búsqueda dentro del área que contenía los valiosos minerales o por lómenos eso esperaron que pasara.

Poco después de cambiar su rumbo y aterrizar las Crusaders no podían esperar para salir fuera tan rápido como fuera posible pues con la distancia agregada seria imposible que les ganar a Big Mac y Granny Smith aun si estos regresaban calmadamente a las tierras de los Apple por lo que idearon un plan para lograr el mismo efecto pero este solo podría funcionar mientras la tormenta estaba en el bosque y los miembros de la patrulla del clima no saliera aun para tratar de despegarla si entraba al territorio de la ciudad y como si el descenso durara horas en vez de los segundos que tardo en lograr hacer tierra la impresionante estructura.

-Apple Bloom- Tenemos que correr directo al Hospital y sentarnos como si esperamos nuestro turno para ser llamadas para la revisión medica y rogar que Abuelita y Big Mac aun están en consulta.

-Ing. Carlos- No sé si eso sea una buena idea si les ven hay sin más levantaría sospechas y preguntas les recomiendo que no dejen que les hagan revisiones medicas por lo menos en lo que quede del año.

-Sweetie Belle- No tenemos otra opción nunca lograremos llegar hasta la granja a tiempo para aparentar que estuvimos ahí todo el tiempo.

-Scootaloo- Es la única oportunidad que tendremos para ello así que es a hora o nunca.

\- IA- La primera célula de la tormenta estará entrando a la ciudad en quince minutos.

-IA- Tiempo estimado para que se desate la tormenta diez minutos.

-Ing. Carlos- Bueno jóvenes su pongo que este es el adiós les agradezco que me alertaran de lo que ocurría antes de que llegara a mayores.

-IA- A cercarse a la consola central operadores.

-Ing. Carlos- Adelante ya saben cómova esto. Las IA no aceptan negativa alguna.

Y tras ubicar la consola central con algo de ayuda del Ingeniero se activaron varios vio censores que les escaparon para realizar una comprobación final y la totalidad de la consola se iluminó y las pantallas regresaron a la vida y mostraron los expedientes con la información que se tenía de ellas tanto proporcionado por ellas mediante comunicación y lo que se aprendió tras el examen detallado de ADN y los procedimiento médicos a los que se les habían sometido.

-IA- Colocar la mano sobre el escáner en las pantallas centrales.

Las pequeñas no sabían si seguir la orden o no tras su última experiencia siendo forzadas a tocar cosas eran requísenles a hacerlo.

-Ing. Carlos- Adelante no les hará nada solo les tomara un escáner de sus pezuñas para completar su registró como parte del personal del Centro de Mandó.

Y tras la promesa por parte de Ingeniero de que ningún daño les sería hecho prosiguieron a colocar sus pezuñas en las pantallas solo para que nada ocurriera salvo una solicitud recurrente.

-IA- Colocar la mano sobre el escáner en las pantallas centrales.

A lo que las Crusaders volvieron a colocar la pezuña pero sin extender los dedos cibernéticos para una vez más recibir el mensaje por parte de IA.

-IA- Colocarla mano sobre el escáner en la pantalla centrales.

-Ing. Carlos- Haber darme un segundo para saber que pasa.

Los minutos pasaban y veían en el horizonte como la tormenta se acercaba más y más hacía la ciudad. Cuando sobreviniera un resplandor que se produjera contra un pequeño cilindro de lado derecho y Luigi sintieran como algo golpeo la estructura lo que asustase a las pequeñas provocando que saltaran hasta una posición bípeda y se abrazaran en búsqueda de seguridad entre ellas.

-Ing. Carlos- Descuiden pequeñas los rayos no pueden penetrar el blindaje electro magnético solo no vean directamente a la luz.

Fue cuando las pequeñas notaron que el ingeniero estaba sentado en una silla mientras se cubría la cara con las manos.

Lo que hizo que se acercasen unos pasos antes de que hablaran. Y preguntara como la IA tanto se refiriera a él.

-Sweetie Belle- Estas bien Comandante.

-Ing. Carlos- (Suspiro) Si Sweetie Belle estoy bien solo estuve en el lugar incorrecto en el momento equivocado.

-Ing. Carlos- Esto es el motivo por el que les dije que no miraran a la luz dado que puede incapacitarte.

-Apple Bloom- Te ayudamos para llegar a la bahía medica?

-Ing. Carlos- No es necesario Apple Bloom es solo temporal en unos minutos podré ver con claridad de nuevo pero si no salen a hora será muy peligroso para que viajen por la tormenta.

Las Crusaders se miraron por un segundo y preparaban sus nuevas alforjas y verificaron que trajeran su nueva medicina para no tener que pasar la experiencia de la noche anterior. Cuando sobreviniera.

-IA- Registro completado Ing. Scootaloo.

-Ing. Carlos- Genial párese que la estática de la tormenta pudo haber afectado las funciones del procesador cuántico del Ayudante (Risa irónica)

Las pequeñas se habían volteado para enfrentar a Scootaloo y cuando la vieron aun mantenía la misma posición una pezuña con los dedos cibernéticos sobre la pantalla y otra en su alforja que levantaba desde el piso aun en su forma bípeda.

-Ing. Carlos- A delante jóvenes terminar el registro.

Aun Scootaloo mantenía la pezuña sobre la pantalla aun cuando esta había cambiado para mostrar el lenguaje que vieran en la pantalla de la maquina que les llevara el día de ayer así como una imagen de ella que giraba en la parte superior y en la de abajo de esta una imagen que jamás vieron antes.

Las otras Crusaders se acercaron a las pantallas que usaran anterior mente en su andar bípedo pues habían descubierto que de esta manera podían llevar y manipular objetos con enorme libertad y facilidad y cuando llegaron a pones una vez mas su pezuña pero con sus dedos extendidos y no retraídos como hicieran con anterioridad diera positivo.

-IA- Registro completado Ing. Sweetie Belle.

-IA- Registro completado Ing. Apple Bloom.

-IA- Estatus de la plantilla de operadores a la espera de asignación de Vehículo de Construcción Espacial.

-IA- La producción se cuadruplicará con su asignación se recomienda comenzar la fabricación de nuevos chasis nuestro almacén nos permitirá construir dos de los tres nuevos VCE.

-Ing. Carlos- Detente a hora Ayudante no comiences ninguna nueva construcción sin autorización.

-Ing. Carlos- Lo siento pequeñas el viejo procesador de este modelo de Ayudante solo percibe a los usuarios como herramientas para el correcto funcionamiento de la base y las operaciones espero que no las ofendiera.

Las pequeñas tardaron un minuto más en contestar y con las primeras gotas de lluvia que comenzaba a caer contra la parte de atrás del Centro de Mando.

-Apple Bloom- Sin daño alguno Comandante.

-Ing. Carlos- Carlos o Ingeniero está bien Comandante es para quien tiene subordinados bajo su mando jóvenes.

-IA- Tormenta entrante noventa segundos a todo el personal extreme precauciones y manténgase en el interior de las estructuras para su seguridad.

-Ing. Carlos- La mentó que se tengan que mojar pero si corren podrán refugiarse de la lluvia en la ciudad.

Finalmente las Crusaders reaccionaron al instante y empezaron a moverse solo para ser detenidas una vez más.

-Apple Bloom- Ayudante activa el ascensor

-IA- Operadores se les recuerda que en todo momento deben portar su modulo administrativo.

-Apple Bloom- Que cosa Ayudante.

-Ing. Carlos- Los módulos de identificación deben estar en la consola donde registraron.

Un minuto más tarde las Crusaders identificaron los módulos pero no podían recuperarlos.

-Scootaloo- Como sacamos estas cosas?

-Sweetie Belle- Tal vez salgan si las jalamos.

-Apple Bloom- A la cuenta de Tres... Dos... Uno...

-Ing. Carlos- Ayudante libera sus módulos.

Y a la vez que las Crusaders daban un fuerte jalón sus módulos eran liberados con bastante facilidad y luego de esto las puertas del ascensor central se abrió y las pequeñas entraron en ellas más rápido de lo que debió ser posible y desde el interior se despedían del Ingeniero.

Y una vez dentro el descenso fue sin problemas y al mismo tiempo se ponían las Crusaders sus respectivas alforjas y metía el rectángulo metálico con una pantalla naranja brillante en las alforjas para más tarde el transito hasta la salida fue rápido y corto pero para la actual condición climática fue suficiente para que las atrapara el comienzo de la lluvia y aun corriendo con todas sus fuerzas no lograrían llegar antes de que la lluvia alcanzará la ciudad pero para su sorpresa nadie del escuadrón climático parecían estar despejando la tormenta que entraba desde el everfree así que con el anonimato de la lluvia corrieron hasta el Hospital de Ponyville y entraron parcial mente sudando y mojadas por la lluvia y la recepcionista las detuvo inmediatamente.

-Red Heart- Que les paso niñas?

-Scootaloo- La tormenta que está entrando del everfree (Jadeos)

-Sweetie Belle- Pensamos que el equipo del clima la pararía pero no ocurrió (Jadeos)

-Apple Bloom- Benianos para ayudar a llevar a abuelita a casa (Jadeos)

-Red Heart- Tengan niñas usen estas toallas para secarse.

-Red Heart- Hoy la patrulla del clima está ayudando a la guardia o eso he escuchado.

-Red Heart- Tal vez deberían, esperar en la sala continúa hay asientos libres.

Y así las pequeñas recuperaron el aliento y terminaron de secarse y esperaron a que viniera la enfermera Red Heart o Big Mac a buscarlas pero fue alguien más quien entro a la sala.

-apple Floración- Mis. Cheerilee?

-Cheerilee- Niñas que hacen aquí les dije que fueran directamente a casa.

-Scootaloo- Allí fuimos inmediatamente después de salir de clases.

-Sweetie Belle- Había una nota de que abuelita y Big Mac, vinieron al Hospital así que decidimos venir al hospital para ayudar de regreso a la granja Apple.

-Cheerilee- Ya veo es bueno verlas a salvo y sin daños.

Tras esta declaración Cheerilee dejo la conversación y se mantuvo viendo a la distancia y observando con la vista desenfocada y con las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos lo que llamo la atención de las Crusaders pero no se atrevían a preguntarle que la tenia así hasta que comenzará a llorar pero al verlas lagrimas de Mis. Cheerilee las Crusaders acudieron a darle un abrazo en un intento por consolar su dolor pero su única respuesta que recibieron fue que Cheerilee las abrazara más cerca de ellas con más fuerza y su llano fuera más audible mientras frotaba su cuerpos por un largo rato hasta que alguien entro y llamó a Cheerilee pero las pequeñas sabían de quien era esa voz tan familiar para ellas.

Poco después la Profesora las liberase y se retira a una de las habitaciones cercanas.

-Apple Bloom- Que ocurre Zecora que le pasa a Mis. Cheerilee?

-Zecora- Ha Cheerilee nada pasa físicamente más emocional mente está destrozada pero con el tiempo la herida dejara de doler pero seguirá sin cerrar.

-Scootaloo- Que es eso que le causa tanto daño?

-Zecora- Lo siento mis pequeñas amigas pero no les puedo decir (Negando con la cabeza)

-Sweetie Belle- Aun recuerdas la noche que viniste a casa y lo que nos dijiste sobre la Manticora y los pequeños que hirió y si a eso agregamos la actual conducta de Mis. Cheerilee y la ausencia de esta mañana en clases.

-Apple Bloom- Diamond Tiara...

-Scootaloo- Cuchara de plata ...

-Sweetie Belle- Fueron las heridas por la Manticora y infectadas con la Rabia.

-Zecora- Muy impresionante mis pequeñas amigas hubieran tenido un futuro muy brillante como chamanes pero más me interesa como lo han llamado a la enfermedad, R-A-B-I-A pensé que los ponis le tenían por otro nombre.

Aquello alerto a las Crusaders que al instante vieron su error e implementaron lo primero que les vino a la mente.

-Apple Bloom- Si pero podría provocar pánico si alguien escucha que hay un brote de esa enfermedad por eso le llamamos rabia.

-Scootaloo- De esa manera no provocamos histeria en las calles si senos llega a escuchar.

-Sweetie Belle- La bestia ya no será capaz de dañara a nadie más.

Después de unos minutos de escoger adecuadamente sus palabras Zecora les explico lo que pasaba pero la actitud no cambio ni vario ni un segundo pero Zecora podía ver como en sus ojos se tornaban como llamas que prometían un mundo de dolor a quien se interponga en su camino y poco después de terminar de explicarles se tornaran tan duras como el acero como su resolución.

-Zecora- En tiendo que quieren tomar esto en sus pesuñas por lo ocurrido a sus amigas pero no deben a ser algo imprudente. A hora ya está la guardia cazando la bestia solo será cuestión de tiempo para que muera y esta pesadilla no se vuelva peor.

-Apple Bloom- La Bestia ya ha sido tratada y nadie más será atacado por ella pero a hora tenemos que conseguir alguna cura para Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon.

Y con aquella declaración se levantaron y avanzaron con paso firme a la puerta por la cual Cheerilee entrara minutos antes y ante la atenta mirada de Zecora avanzaron hasta estar delante de ellas y ahí se quedaron un segundo mirando al cuarto como si este fuera demasiado para ellas final mente se miraron y asintieron e Scootaloo levanto la pesuña y antes que lograra conectar su pezuña con la puerta Red Heard apareció y las retiro de la habitación.

-Red Heard- Miss. Zecora por que no les impidió ir al a la de cuarentena sabe bien que es una zona restringida que siempre está prohibida para personal no autorizado en todo momento.

-Zecora- No creo que hubieran problema para que visitaran a sus amigas y se despidieran de ellas a hora que aun pueden.

-Sweetie Belle- Ellas no morirán.

-Scootaloo- Traeremos la cura así debamos de entrar al mismo Tártaro y arrancársela de las garras del mismo Tirek.

El puro poder que desataban sus palabras y aquella mirada que dejara a la enfermera Red Heard sin poder responder aun siendo una veterana de innumerables campañas con el ejército real, la guardia real y su vida en las grandes ciudades de ecuestrita en las salas de emergencia de los hospitales hasta que final mente se retiro y decidió asentarse en Ponyville hace años, pero aquella vez era la primera ocasión que estuvo tan aterrada en su vida ni siquiera en sus despliegues en zonas de guerra como las tierras malas o las regiones en conflicto donde los generales y comandantes tenían aquella mirada, que podía ver en las niñas pero nunca esa energía desprendieron el único ser que alguna vez viera de esta forma fue a la princesa Celestia cuando los mando a pacificar las zonas bajo control de los dragones ase muchos años atrás.

-Sweetie Belle- ¿Qué riesgos tomarían ustedes? Para cúrales.

-Apple Bloom- No importa que precio tengamos que pagar para salvar las.

-Scootaloo- ¿Qué es justo?, ¿Para matar, o para sanar? ¿Para hacerles daño, o él curarles de su agonía?

-Apple Bloom- Sería tan terrible maldición curarles...

-Scootaloo- O seria no aliviar el sufrimiento de los condenados...

-Red Heard- Niñas ya se hace lo que se puede, no hay mas nada que se pueda hacer solo aceptar lo que es inevitable.

-Sweetie Belle-¿Atreves de que infiernos as marchado para dejadles. Tan fácilmente como una perdida más?

-Scootaloo- Sería tan terrible pecado hacer algo, o será más grande no hacer nada.

Aquello dejo sin habla a todos los presentes y transeúntes en la zona que alcanzaran a escuchar la discusión. El auto sacrificio por otros antes que por uno mismo. Que desprendían era algo más que metafórico era tangible. Era su autentica voluntad y lo que las hiso ser vistas mas como adultas por los presentes que las niñas que creían que eran.

Pero aquello solo era una parte de la realidad lo que guardaron para si mismas fue la verdadera razón por la que harían lo que harían sin importar las consecuencias y si por sus actos serian echas prisioneras del Tártaro para la eternidad o desterradas de su hogar que así fuera pensaban las pequeñas.

Las Cutie Mark Crusaders sabían y eran consientes por AMA y la Ayudante que les explicaron junto con el Comandante lo que pasaría con los implantes que habían remplazado los órganos originales los que les maldecían o bendecían con largas vidas plenas y el tiempo en abundancia obligadas a ver como sus seres queridos desaparecerían como efímeras llamas, devorados por el dolor y la enfermedad y la debilidad. Su destino fue sesgado y la muerte las trato de reclamar, pero sus decisiones de que camino decidieran andar cambiarían eso para siempre; Su destino, ahora seria muy largo lo sabían bien y sabían que algún día lo llegarían a aceptar y nuca se arrepentirían del camino que eligieron seguir.

/Mientras las Crusaders pensaban/ Resistan. Sólo un poco más la ayuda ya viene. Así tenga que vender mi alma y maldecir a las princesas. Aun que me tenga que enfrentar a la mismísima creación sí es necesario, usted estarán corriendo a través de los prados de Ponyville. Pues yo todavía tengo algo que decir en este asunto.

Aunque ajeno a ellas tanto Big Mac y Granny Smith habían visto toda la escena y aun que estaban listos para intervenir cuando la situación se caldeara más de lo recomendable. En ese momento tenían líneas de pensamientos totalmente diferentes.

/Big Mac/ No es posible que esto esté ocurriendo otra vez porque mi familia. Sera que como dijo el Príncipe es algo que es hereditario y no algo que cualquiera pueda reclamar. Han crecido bien las niñas creo que pueda que tenga que tenerles más confianza y dejarles más deberes que atiendan.

/Granny Smith/ Las pequeñas han crecido mucho en poco tiempo creo que les hacía falta un tiempo fuera de la supervisión para darse cuenta de ello. Los años pasan y a hora mis niñas se asen adultas delante de mis ojos ojala este aquí cuando sus hermanas se den cuenta que ellas las están alcanzando y igualando. Me pregunto qué será lo que les da esa fuerza me recuerdan a mí en mis años dorados pareciera que el mundo mismo tiembla ante su andar y los mares se dividirán si son ellas las que lo demandaran y las mismísimas montañas las reverenciaran a su paso ante ellas.

-Granny Smith- Niñas que escándalo es este, esto es un Hospital las hemos educado para comportarse mejor.

A lo que las pequeñas reaccionaron como lo previo Granny Smith pues se paralizaron donde estaban paradas y empezaron a sudar balas ante la mirada de los presentes.

-Granny Smith- Y bien cuanto tiempo me aran esperar para oír una explicación a todo esto?

Tras unos minutos más las Crusaders se voltearon para enfrentar a Granny Smith y Big Mac que se había ubicado justo detrás de la actual matriarca del clan Apple y las observaba estoicamente y aun que el miedo era una claro sentimiento en ellas tanto su postura como su mirada no cambiaron ni dudaron ni un segundo mientras explicaban lo ocurrido completamente lo que dejo a varios de los presentes incrédulos y asombrados por el grado deductivo que tenían sus mentes ante hechos que fácilmente serian pasado por alto por guardias profesionales.

-Granny Smith- No creo que sea buena idea que los niños entren al área de cuarentena como la enfermera Red Heard a dicho.

-Red Heard- Gracias Granny Smith sabia que alguien como usted vería a las razones detrás de estas medidas que son por su propia seguridad ni…

Pero nunca lograra terminar lo que intentaba. Ante el levantamiento de una de las pezuñas de Granny Smith que, la aria callar en el mismo segundo.

-Granny Smith- Jovencitas están seguras que quieren a ser esto una vez que entren no hay vuelta a tras ni recuperan lo que perderán cuando entren.

A lo que las Crusaders se miraron durante un momento significativo y luego vieron a los ojos de Granny Smith durante unos segundos y luego asintieron una sola vez.

-Granny Smith- Les pregunto una vez mas y quiero que me respondan clara mente están seguras de a ser esto?

-Sweetie Belle- Estoy segura Abuelita no importa que tan dolorosa sea la herida que recibiré ni lo profunda que sea.

-Apple Bloom- Si es mi inocencia el precio que tendré que pagar para poder traer una oportunidad a quien en su hora más oscura está, y más la necesita, es un precio que estoy dispuesta a pagar.

-Scootaloo- Aun si con la muerte me he de encontrar y a ella tenga que desafiar no dudare en mi convicción ni mi determinación será diezmada.

Si lo anterior dejara a los presentes callados esto les dejara helados y petrificados aun los guardias que se encontraban al otro lado de las puertas del a la de aislamiento que no daban crédito a lo que oyeran pues estaban seguro que, o estaban alucinando o los que eran demasiado jóvenes para entrar, han visto a la cara a la muerte en reiteradas ocasiones y siguieron vivos lo que picara la curiosidad por quienes eran y si sus sospechas eran correctas serian reclutas valiosos para la guardia real. Y tras compartir una mirada entre Big Mac y Granny Smith.

-Big Mac- Muy bien déjenme pasara a preguntar si es posible que les dejen pasar para visitar a sus amigas.

Un momento más tarde Big Mac entraba al área restringida seguido por Red Heard que lo guiara al área administrativa y le hiciera esperar bajo la atenta mirada de los guardias armados mientras iba a buscar a los médicos y familia que están encargados del cuidado de los pacientes. Tras unos minutos más regresara con un par de médicos y los familiares y tras unos buenos minutos volvieran a salir tanto Red Heard y Big Mac a la sala de espera.

-Granny Smith- Que han dicho?

-Big Mac- Las dejaran pasar pero solo un par de minutos mientras preparan sus equipos y nuevos medicamentos.

-Zecora- Me disculpo pero tengo que regresar para suministrar la nueva dosis de medicina.

Tras lo cual Zecora entro a la zona de cuarentena dejando a las Crusaders para recibir las indicaciones.

-Red Heard- Jovencitas presten atención en las indicaciones que les daré es para su seguridad como la del área en cuarentena para que ninguna de las enfermedades escape de aislamiento.

-Red Heard- Regla uno: Nunca tocar a los pacientes sin importar nada si ven algo anormal inmediata mente reportarlo a los médicos para que puedan proceder a atenderlo.

-Red Heard- Regla dos: Nunca tocar ningún tipo de instrumental en el interior.

-Red Heard- Regla tres: Si los médicos o personal les indican para evacuar sigan las instrucciones que les den.

-Red Heard- Regla cuatro: Y la más importante por ningún motivo crean lo que les digan los pacientes en el interior sin importar que tan creíbles se escuchen ni que tanto les supliquen.

-Red Oído- Ensámbleme para el registro en el libro golpea la zona.

Tras aquello las pequeñas estaban siguieron a la enfermera Red Heard que abrió las puertas para que pasaran y mientras que entraban las miradas que los guardias les daban les incomodaban pero las ignoraron también como pudieron hasta llegar a la zona administrativa donde se les digo que llenaran un libro con sus datos dirección y edad para el registro de visitantes.

-Red Heard- Con eso es suficiente Jovencitas darme un segundo para que lo coloque en su lugar y las escolte al cuarto.

A lo que las Crusaders se quedaron de pie esperándola y mientras lo hacía uno de los guardias se acercaba al área administrativa.

-Guarda Poni1- Buenas tardes enfermera Red Heard así que estas son las pequeñas que causaron la conmoción de hace unos minutos.

-Red Heard- Buenas tardes sargento, si lo eran pero espero que dé a hora en adelante no allá mas repeticiones como estás o no jovencitas.

-Apple Bloom- Sin problemas enfermera Red Heard.

-Scootaloo- Entendido.

-Sweetie Belle- Seguiremos a pie de la letra las reglas.

-Guarda Poni1- Mm veo que sus Cutie Mark son escudos supongo que son novatos que apenas van a la academia me preguntó a que división del ejército real se unirán.

-Red Heard- Nuevamente llegando a suposiciones sin tener todos los datos he Marcó (Risa contenida)

-Guardia Marcó- Es un viejo habito qué aún no muere Suboficial Red Heard Señora.

-Red Heard- Se nota y no hace falta lo de Señora estoy retirada hace años.

-Red Heard- Vamos jóvenes vayamos a la habitación y para responder a su pregunta aun les falta unos años antes que puedan ir a la academia.

Y tras esto tanto la enfermera Red Heard seguida por las Crusaders entraron en la zona de cuarentena y se dirigieron a través del pasillo a una habitación. Mientras avanzaban los guardias intercambiaban comentarios referente a las Crusaders y al mismo tiempo las Crusaders observaban con nuevos ojos a la enfermera que les escoltaba a destinó.

-Red Heard- Esperen aquí un momento dejen verificó que ya se pueda ingresar.

Y un momento después de ingresar volvió a salir a acompañada de Mis. Cheerilee quien las vio y comenzó a llorar nuevamente y las volvió a abrasar hasta que la enfermera Red Heard la impuso suavemente para continuar caminando hacia el exterior de la zona y dejando a las pequeñas en frente a la puerta a la espera de su decisión un minuto después que Cheerilee se había ido con Red Heard ellas abrieron la puerta y ingresaron al cuarto donde se encontraban en camas paralelas una a la otra y podían observar a dos potras tierra recostada y fuerte mente atadas limitando su movimiento en todos los sentidos y allí junto a ellos los padres de las potrancas estaban llorando desconsoladamente mientras veían a sus pequeñas morir sin poder a ser nada aun con su extensa riqueza y contactos comerciales Filthy Rich mientras detenía a su esposa para no tocar a las pequeñas que se encontraban en las camas de hospital y otra pareja hacia lo mismo que pudo reconocer como los padres de Silver Spoon.

Y tras un largo silencio las parejas despejaron el lugar para dejar a las Crusaders espacio para que se acercaran a las camas y pudieran hablar con un poco de privacidad tras unos segundos de esperar las Crusaders se trasladaron al área que los padres ocupaban previamente a primera vista las Crusaders eran serias y sin la energía que era de ellas en su lugar emanaban algo que nadie había visto y sentido desde el reinado de la discordia.

-apple Floración- de Hola Daimond Tiara. Hola cuchara de plata.

-Sweetie Belle- Nos enteramos lo que ha pasado.

-Scootaloo- Solo aguantar un poco más.

-Diamond Tiara- Son ustedes chicas?

-Apple Bloom- Si aquí estamos.

-Silver Spoon- Saben por qué nos tienen atadas?

-Scootaloo- No les han dicho de que están enfermas?

-Diamond Tiara- No. Y cada vez que un medico viene nunca hablan donde nos otros podamos escucharlos.

-Sweetie Belle- Como se sienten?

-Silver Spoon- Bien solo con un poco de malestar como si estuviéramos resfriados y este dolor de cabeza que crece y desaparece esporádicamente.

Las Crusaders no podían contener más las lagrimas y como era de esperar aquello solo aumento la tención de las pequeñas que estaban sujetas con más fuerza de la que era necesario y aun así lograron girar las cabeza para enfrentar a sus amigas que de pie estaba y aquellas lagrimas solo indujo que las pacientes en las camas comenzaran a llorar pues a diferencia de las lagrimas de sus padres estas no eran de negación era de confirmación de que la horas se acaban y que la hora de su último aliento y por unos minutos el llanto era todo lo que se vio y hoyo por los presentes.

Mientras veían a sus amigas en las camas mientras lloraban y se daban cuenta del futuro funesto que les aguardaba y como sus lágrimas se hacían amargas y dolían más que nada que nunca sintieran. Los recuerdos que se repetían una y otra vez en sus mentes cuando la Manticora les atacara y la forma en que luego cambiaba la imagen en la forma en que era despedazada ante sus ojos y unos sentimientos qué no podían identificar emanaban del recuerdo.

Aun llorando las Crusaders se acercaron a las camas un poco mas y les hablaron lo suficientemente bajo para que ellas fueran las únicas capaces de escuchar de lo que hablaban pero no los demás presentes.

-Apple Bloom- Aguanten un poco más.

-Sweetie Belle- Solo un poco más.

-Scootaloo- Traeremos ayuda.

Y tras su declaración final las Crusaders se movieran en dirección a la puerta y tras mirarlas una última vez se retiran de la habitación dejando a dos amigas atadas a las camas y pero con una luz de esperanza.

Al salir del área de cuarentena las pequeñas observaron a Granny Smith sentada esperándolas y un poco más lejos a Cheerilee siendo consolada por Big Mac mientras ella desaojaba sus lágrimas sin reparo de la audiencia.

-Granny Smith- No se ven tan mal como esperaba que estarían al ver a sus amigas.

-Scootaloo- Estamos…

Y tras mirase una vez más entre ellas y tomar un par de respiraciones para lograr un completo control de sus emociones.

-Sweetie Bell- No es necesario…

-Apple Bloom- Abuelita confía en nos otras estamos bien solo no les digas a nuestras hermanas.

-Granny Smith- Pequeñas por que no descansan unos días mas.

Esa conversación no paso desapercibida para los otros miembros de la familia Apple y su profesora.

-Cheerilee- Si pequeñas descansen un poco yo creo que mañana llamare a un descanso a las clases.

Tras esto las Crusaders, Granny Smith y Big Mac acompañaron a Cheerilee a su casa y una vez se despidieran de ella emprendieron el camino de regreso a la granja Apple y aun que la lluvia no había parado no era tan intensa como cuando llegaran al hospital y tras esperar algo de tiempo y obtener unas sombrillas pudieron comenzar su camino a casa pero era más que visible viendo a Cheerilee apoyándose contra Big Mac en busca de consuelo lo que dejo a las Crusaders a ayudar a Granny Smith para que no fuera a resbalar o caer por lo mal de su cadera lo que les hiso tardar para llegar un poco más de tiempo a casa.

Poco después de llegar a la casa las pequeñas se excusaron para ir a tomar su medicina en la planta de arriba donde dejaran las botellas con el brebaje de Zecora que ya casi habían agotado más de la mitad de la botella. Y tras tomar un largo trago de su contenido y sentir los efectos que normalmente provoco cada nueva dosis, volvieran a tapar las botellas y colocarlas en su lugar poco después no se hizo esperar el ardor y incomodidad y un poco de dolor en el cuerpo pero el más leve que habían sentido y tras rebuscar en sus alforjas un poco encontraron la caja con los nuevos auto inyectores con su medicina pero estas eran muy diferentes a sus cilindros de plata que tenía una parte transparente donde podían ver el contenedor que fuera tenía una sustancia azul cielo por estos nuevos que eran más anchos y tenían una forma más cercana a un rectángulo con las esquinas redondeadas y una placa que se iluminaba cada vez que la usaran donde aparecían medidas y cantidad de aplicaciones que a diferencia de los anteriores que eran de poner hasta que el liquido desaparecía de la parte de arriba estos eran de ubicar en sus patas y apretar un botón que era mucho más fácil de manipular con los nuevos dedos de forma individual sin problemas. Pero a diferencia de la medicina anterior esta no solo calmaba el dolor sino que sentían el cuerpo más fresco tras cada toma y por lo general la sensación duraba hasta barias horas después de aplicar la medicina.

-Apple Boom- Tenemos que ir a buscarlo él puede ayudarnos.

-Scootaloo- Tan pronto tengamos la medicina regresaremos al hospital.

-Sweetie Belle- No sabemos hasta donde se abra ido para evitar a las patrullas de la guardia de la noche.

-Scootaloo- Sin contar a nuestras hermanas y el resto si fuera el no pararía hasta que no estuvieran bien fuera del bosque.

-Apple Bloom- Eso es lo que me preocupa ya saben lo obstinadas que pueden ser y en momentos de necesidad es su mayor fortaleza y su terquedad su mayor debilidad. Que podría llevarlas a confrontar a las princesas celestes y quitarles el trono y hacerse cargo del reino por ellas mismas.

-Sweetie Belle- No digas eso ni en broma ya tengo suficiente con Rarity queriéndonos meter a ese internado en Canterlot para ser educada como miembros de las casas nobles no es que me disguste el sueño de mi hermana de querer formar parte de la nobleza pero…

-Apple Bloom- Losé desde que vi esos mundo en sus recuerdos por fin encontré el lugar donde debo estar y lo quiero perseguir como Applejack lo hace con el zullo o el resto de ellas.

-Scootaloo- Aun si esto termina bien y les salvamos la gente empezara a ser preguntas y con el tiempo sabrán de él y lo que ha hecho para salvarnos y ayudarnos es seguro que cuando sepan toda la verdad seamos rechazados, tratados como monstruos, o vistos como uno, en el mejor de los casos seremos desterrados y en el peor acusados de alta traición y enviadas al Tártaro.

-Apple Bloom- Si recuerdo como éramos con Zecora y ella es de nuestro mundo no quiero ver cómo reaccionarían a él. Aquello se podría transformar en un baño de sangre como el de la Manticora y si tengo opción prefiero que no ocurra eso a ningún poni.

-Sweetie Belle- Creo que sería mejor que buscásemos la manera de convérsele que nos lleve con el tal vez incluso que nos ayude para asentarnos entre su gente y comenzar de nuevo.

-Scootaloo- Sabe chicas no sé si podría a serle eso a Rainbow Dash ella asido no solo una hermana para mí ha sido mi madre y mi familia desde que me quedara sola y empezara a ser enviada a familias de acogida claro a parte de ustedes Chicas.

-Apple Bloom- Yo me siento igual Scootaloo pero como Sweetie Belle no creo que podremos quedarnos aun si quisiéramos podríamos causarles estar en conflicto con su responsabilidad y obligarlas a escoger entre escogernos o sus deberes con la realeza y nuestra gente después de todo ellas siguen siendo las defensoras del reino cada vez que hay problemas son ellas las que lo resuelven.

-Sweetie Belle- No me creas tan insensible Scootaloo a mí también me duele mucho dejarla no sabes qué tanto.

-Sweetie Belle- Rarity no es solo mi hermana ella es mi madre más que mi madre ella es a quien trato de imitar y a quien quiero a ser sentir orgullosa.

-Sweetie Belle- Es a causa de quien es Rarity quien soy yo.

Las pequeñas sabían bien que ese era el caso de cada una de ellas sus hermanas fueron sus guías sus maestros y sus Madres de ciertas forma a quien decidieron seguir sus pasos sin importar lo doloroso que fuera ni cuantos tropiezos tuvieran. Unos minutos más tarde las Crusaders bajaban a la planta principal y se encontraron con una escena que no esperaban ver. Sus hermanas estaban sucias y mojadas con unas cantidades impresionantes de ramas enredadas en su pelo junto a otras cosas.

-Twilight- Hola niñas que tal su fin de semana?

-Apple Bloom- Bien y la caza de la bestia cómo fue?

-Fluttershy- No hubo éxito y con la tormenta se hizo imposible rastrear las áreas en busca de nuevos rastros.

-Rainbow Dash- Aun que vimos esa tortuga gigante voladora en la distancia.

Aquello dejo de piedra a las pequeñas y aun que no se movieron ni un milímetro sus dedos en el interior de sus pezuñas estaban contrayéndose por la tensión.

-Twilight- Ya te dije que es imposible que un animal de ese tamaño vuele sin la necesidad de alas como los dragones para poder volar y una tortuga no tiene alas.

Para evitar una repetición de la escena que montaron Rainbow y Twilight. Rarity busco una manera de sacar el tema y lo encontró en las brillaste pesuñas de las niñas y aun que ella no tenía problema con el maquillaje. Sabía que no era el caso con otras de sus amigas y sus posturas ante tal.

-Rarity- Mm queridas que es eso que traen en sus pezuñas párese como residuos de esmaltes para pezuñas.

-Applejack- Apple Bloom que hemos hablado del maquillaje señorita.

-Rainbow Dash- Si no mal recuerdo Applejack en varias ocasiones te he visto tomar la pedizuña en el Spa así que porque tanto alborotó.

-Granny Smith- Si lo es, yo les di permiso algún asunto que quieran tratar con migo señoritas.

La mirada que les dirigiera la matriarca del clan Apple les recordó su poción jerárquica en la actual situación y pronto la conversación reanudo justo en la dirección que las Crusaders no querían.

-Pinkie Pie- Lo único que no puedo explicar fueron todas esas agitaciones y contracciones nunca había sentido series como esas antes, la última vez que ha ocurrido algo como esto Twilight estallo en llamas.

-Twilight- Pinkie Pie no estalle en llamas solo fue una situación complicada.

-Pinkie Pie- Pero te digo que sentía que estaba primero en el claro y luego en la tormenta y luego allí en la frontera de la ciudad.

-Rarity- Lo sabemos querida tal vez estaba huyendo de nos otras por eso sentías que se movía.

-Sweetie Belle- Y la Princesa Luna?

-Twilight- Fue directo al hospital a nuestro regreso para ver a los pacientes poco después de llamar a Spike para que mandara una carta importante.

-Applejack- Niñas es mejor que se sienten tenemos que hablar con ustedes de quienes están en el hospital.

Horas atrás al comenzar el día tanto las Mane Six y la Princesa Luna fueran a hablar con Zecora y ver a las pequeñas que yacían en él. A su llegada las recibió la enfermera Red Heart y las escoltara hasta el área donde se encontraban confinadas y tras verlas y hablar con los padres en privado y darles el pésame por lo ocurrido por parte de la Princesa Luna y las Mane Six. Princesa Luna designo un par de guardias de su escolta para resguardar el ala de cuarentena del hospital. Tras hablar con Zecora que les dijo que la enfermedad estaba desarrollándose más rápido de lo normal y que no savia cuánto tiempo más sus pociones para calmar el dolor seguirían siendo útiles antes que las mentes de las pequeñas fueran destruidas por la enfermedad a lo que la Princesa Luna dejo bien claro que cuando llegara el momento su guardia se aria cargo para que no sufrieran por lo que dejara dicho a sus guardias que si algo pasaba debían encargarse de ellas lo más rápido que fuera posible para ellos si la situación se salía de control. Y con miradas lúgubres de las Mane Six que daban a las Cutie Mark Crusaders que eran más destacable en Pinkie Pie por su forma de ser que en peso a perder su tonalidad rosa y volverse más gris como su crin que parecía desinflarse.

-Applejack- Las pacientes de las que hablamos son Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon.

-Pinkie Pie- Lo siento pequeñas no pudimos a ser nada por ellas.

-Twilight- Ni siquiera la magia de la Princesa Luna puede parar la enfermedad.

-Rarity- Sé que su relación había sido antagonista y por lo general iban de la melena cada vez que se encontraban al principio y como fue cambiando eso.

-Rainbow Dash- Lo siento si hubiera detectado que se metían en el everfree esto no hubiera ocurrido.

-Fluttershy- No puedo decirles que tanto dolerá pero tiene que aceptar lo que está por venir.

Ajeno a las Mane Six sabían todo eso y más pero no podían decirlo por que atraería la atención de ellas y en ese momento tenían que mantenerse lo más anónimas que les fuera posible sin importar que. Para su suerte la ayuda llego del más grande los ponis presentes.

-Granny Smith- Vamos la cena esta lista y se está enfriando.

-Granny Smith- Ayuden a preparar la mesa jovencitas mientras se van a asear sus hermanas.

Al acto salieron lo más rápido que pudieron las Crusaders para el comedor mientras siete pares de ojos las seguían atentamente con la mirada sin reparos por quien la pudiera cuestionar por ello.

-Applejack- Mm abuelita no crees que es muy pronto para tratarlas de jovencitas.

-Granny Smith- El tiempo llega nos guste o no y para ellas el tiempo llego.

-Fluttershy- El tiempo he.

Tras esto las Mane Six fueron a asearse y Granny Smith regreso al comedor para comprobar como lo llevan pero para su sorpresa las pequeñas habían acabado de colocar y ordenar la mesa en tiempo record.

Un minuto y medio antes las Crusaders entraron al comedor y en un movimiento rápido recuperaron la poción bípeda que dejaba libre sus extremidades delanteras y les permitió ocuparlas para transportar más fácilmente los utensilios e implementos para la cena y gracias a que no tenían que colocar con las bocas cada cosa y luego limpiarlas pudieron ordenarlas en una fracción de tiempo esperado comúnmente para la tarea.

Tras estar satisfechas con su trabajo las pequeñas pasaron a tomar sus asientos y esperar al resto para la cena de esa noche poco tiempo después las demás sillas fueron ocupados por sus respectivos ocupantes y tras pasar y servir los platos todos cenaron tranquilamente hasta el final de la cena y una vez terminada y descansar y charlas y discutir los planes para el día siguiente entre ellos pasaron a retirarse cada una de los Mane Six para sus respectivos hogares y comenzaron su viajé calmada mente hasta ellos a acompañadas de sus respectivas hermanas que fueran a recoger sus alforjas y sus medicinas de la habitación ocupada.

-Rarity- Que tal su pijamada la disfrutaron?

-Sweetie Belle- Si mucho.

-Sweetie Belle- Dime Rarity crees que perseguirías tu sueño aun si tuvieras que irte muy legos de Ponyville y no regresar aun cuando quisieras?

-Rarity- Si mi sueño me obligara a viajar por mucho tiempo no tendría reparos en hacerlo. Tal vez un poco si te dejara atrás pero siempre se puede volver a casa para ver como estas. Cuando viajas nunca debes de pensar en casa como algo que no volverás a ver si no como algo a lo que regresas cuando debes.

-Rarity- Eso responde tu pregunta?

-Sweetie Belle- Gracias Rarity te quiero mucho.

Y con un fuerte abraso la conversación acabo y Rarity levito a su hermana sobre su lomo para poder seguir compartiendo su abraso mientras viajaban rumbo a casa.

Y en otras locaciones se compartía pláticas similares entre las hermanas.

-Apple Bloom- Dime hermana que hubieras echo si tu destino hubiera sido como en su día pensaste en la alta sociedad y por ello fueras a vivir a un país muy lejano de Equestria y no pudieras regresar aun perseguirías tu sueño?

-Applejack- No lose en mi momento mi sueño era ser como Rarity una chica de Clase Alta como los tíos Orange ir a bailes y meriendas en los jardines reales pero eso nunca me lleno aun que quise nunca fue.

-Apple Bloom- Y lo de si hubiera sido y te hubieras ido a otro país.

-Applejack- No es como si iría si supiera que no podría regresar nunca y aun si fuera buscaría la manera de volver para ver a mi familia.

Tras esto una mirada significativa de admiración le fue dada por Apple Bloom a Applejack y luego ser a traída por esta última en un abraso.

-Rainbow Dash- Que pasa chorro por lo general siempre aleteas con mas entusiasmó de regreso a casa?

-Scootaloo- Rainbow Dash dime crees que los ponis algún día iremos allá fuera?

-Rainbow Dash- A dónde?

Y señalando con la pesuña la luna y las estrellas Scootaloo indico a donde y al percatarse de ello Rainbow Dash empezó un planeo hacia una colina cercana para aterrizar seguido de Scootaloo.

-Rainbow Dash- No lo sé choro pero me gustaría poder ir allá hay tantos cielos para poder volar tal vez algún día podremos ir allá, algún día.

Tras esto Scootaloo Abraso fuerte mente a su hermana mayor y enterró su rostro en su pelaje mientras lloraba un poco pero Rainbow Dash lo interpreto como el efecto de la noticia de que sus amigas no vivirían mucho tiempo más a lo que solo la envolvió con sus alas y espero a que acabara de desaojar sus sentimientos como ella hiciera en su día cuando perdiera a su madre mientras seguía observando las estrellas sobre ellas y lágrimas propias acompañaran las de su hermanita.

En otro lugar unos ponis tenían una charla mientras se acompañaban rumbo a la ciudad.

-Pinkie Pie- Que ocurre Fluttershy no pareces tu misma hoy, aunque no ser tu misma siendo tu misma es tan confuso.

-Fluttershy- No es nada Pinkie solo me tienen un poco intranquila como se han estado comportando las niñas me preocupa que no estén diciéndonos algo muy importante.

-Twilight- Lose desde que estuviéramos en ese sueño no he dejado de pensar si es que el visitante tiene un interés particular o como digiera la Princesa Luna este tenía mejores cosas que hacer que buscar a las niñas.

-Twilight- Y cómo fue que les diera sus recuerdos y que si aún está aquí o si se ha ido ya?

-Twilight- Y que ha venido a buscar o que ha encontrado?

A aquello las sumió en sus pensamientos incluso a Pinkie Pie. Poco después de llegar a la ciudad y se despidiera y se dieran las buenas noches se separaron y tomaron rumbos separados a sus respectivas casas. No tardaron mucho en llegar hasta su morada y menos en llegar a sus respectivas camas incluso Twilight quien solo pasara a comprobar a Spike que se encontrara durmiendo ya para ese momento y fuera la Princesa Luna la única despierta a su retorno por sus deberes poco después de despedirse se entregó al sueño y la noche.


	9. CAPÍTULO 8 Decisiones y Distracciones

CAPÍTULO 8 Decisiones y Distracciones.

En el Centro de Mando misma tarde.

Al momento que el Ingeniero recupero la capacidad de ver nuevamente las Crusaders ya se encontraban en Ponyville, lo último que alcanzó a oír de las niñas era como le daban órdenes a la Ayudante para abrir las puertas del ascensor y entra a él y despedirse desde el interior poco después la Ayudante indico que las Crusaders abandonaban las instalaciones rumbo al poblado cercano y a la vez insto a llamarlas para que regresaran de inmediato al centro de mando para resguardarse de la tormenta entrante.

Poco después el ingeniero fue a la bahía médica para a serse un examen para verificar cuánto daño provoco la intensa luz del rayo que golpeara el sensor atmosférico y después de un minuto AMA le informó que el daño era mínimo y se regeneraría de forma natural en unos días solo evitar ver directamente luz intensa de nuevo sin la debida protección.

Seguido a esto el Ingeniero regreso al centro de control para comenzar los preparativos para sacar a los cazadores del territorio requisado para la extracción del valioso mineral.

Pero dadas las circunstancias se sentó para usar una terminal y empezó a revisar los informes del centro de mando lo que llevo más tiempo que el estimado por lo que tomo un PDA para seguir con la revisión mientras tomaba una cena tardía. Los problemas con la IA que operaba el Centro de Mando pues afirmaba que podían extraer recursos y moverse para evitar a los cazadores en la zona pero como el Ingeniero insistiera que para eso necesitarían por lómenos a cinco chasis VCE funcionando simultáneamente para a ser lo como lo planeaba la IA necesitaría una escuadra de operadores de por lómenos cinco miembros y eso es lo que no tenía pero la IA insistía que había personal disponible para la tarea lo que llevara a una discusión que había de durar hasta entrada la noche.

-IA- Comandante estamos preparados para el siguiente siclo de movimientos esto debe dejar suficientes pistas falsas para mantenerlos en esta zona por unas semanas.

-Ing. Carlos- Ayudante por que insiste en nombrarme comandante si no tengo personal bajo mis órdenes y las niñas no cuentan.

-IA- Error personal registrado actual mente contempla a cuatro activos.

-Ing. Carlos- Ayudante ya te dije que las niñas no cuentan. Cómo operadores porque:

No están instruidos como personal de operaciones, ni cuentan con las habilidades para desempeñar tal propósito.

Si no te has dado cuenta no pueden manipular nuestra Tecnología con sus apéndices o con la falta de ellos en su caso.

-IA- Error personal registrado actual mente contempla a cuatro activos.

-IA- El registro indica que están en capacitación.

-Ing. Carlos- A! está bien Ayudante son Ingenieros en capacitación pero aun si los capacitó no serán de ningún valor a las instalaciones por eso te repito que vuelvas a calcular el cronograma para las reparaciones pero que no las tomes en cuenta por que están discapacitadas para operar cualquier maquinaria.

-IA- Calculando cronograma en tres meses para una completa reparación para la nave de transporte.

-Ing. Carlos- Porque insiste en lo mismo explícate Ayudante.

-IA- Tras la operación del día de hoy para implantar las nuevas prótesis y implantes para recuperar movilidad perdida de las extremidades y el cuerpo que se ha confirmado una evolución favorable a su adaptación a ellos se les ha dado el alta por AMA y vuelven a estar disponibles para desempeñar labores.

-Ing. Carlos-¡¿Qué?!

-Ing. Carlos- Explica lo de implantes y correcta evolución a su adaptación.

-IA- El día de ayer mientras los operadores comían y se aseaban me percate de su imposibilidad de manipular adecuada mente su entorno y mucho menos sus medios de trabajo a lo que AMA ya había confirmado mientras se realizaba la intervención el día de ayer.

-IA- Por lo que he sugerido una serie de prótesis para ayudar a recuperar su movilidad y funcionalidad.

Aquello dejara helado al Ingeniero y a punto de gritar a todo pulmón. Pero logrando preguntar antes de comenzar a perder la cabeza.

-Ing. Carlos- Que tipo de prótesis les han puesto?

-IA- El informe de AMA contiene a detalle las intervenciones e implantes y prótesis que les fueron implementados puedo dar una lista resumida pero para la correcta comprensión debería referirse a los informes de AMA.

-Ing. Carlos- Dame el resumen y carga en mi terminal el informe de la intervención y abre un canal a AMA.

-IA- Cargando informe.

-IA- Canal Abierto.

-IA- Comenzando resumen de la operación.

-IA- Tras la remoción de tejido para crear espacios necesarios en las extremidades inferiores tanto delanteras como posteriores les fueron injertados huesos, músculos y tendones artificiales creados genéticamente para una integración más rápida y simbiótica a los nuevos implantes.

Mientras la IA daba su resumen el Ingeniero leía el informe completo y no daba crédito a lo que leía todo apuntaba a que las pequeñas a hora eran completamente alteradas de forma irreversible, que les daba barias capacidades humanas y les permitía seguir conservando sus capacidades naturales sin verse interferidas en si parecían acoplarse de manera simbiótica de una forma irreal para dos especies tan diferentes.

-Ing. Carlos- AMA por favor dime que puedes remover estos implantes?

-IA-Implantes de las extremidades delanteras pensadas para imitar las manos humanas cuatro dedos y un pulgar oponible ubicado en el costado interno para imitar él de las manos humanas.

-AMA- Imposible su remoción. Dé hacerse quedarían permanentemente lisiados de manera irreparable.

-IA-Implantes en las extremidades inferiores consta de siete piezas cinco para imitar los dedos del pie y dos estrás para a ser la función de soporte del tobillo para el equilibrio correcta mente y la distribución del peso y aliviar la tensión estructural de los huesos como en el ser humano.

-Ing. Carlos-Díganme que esto es una broma.

-IA- No poseo un módulo que me permita experimentar emociones.

-Ing. Carlos- ¿Por qué hicieron esto?

-IA- Nuestro deber es ayudar al personal y brindarles las herramientas para realizar su labor de manera adecuada y eficiente.

-Ing. Carlos- ¡¿Quién autorizo esto?!

-IA- Ing. Apple Bloom, Ing. Scootaloo y Ing. Sweetie Belle.

-Ing. Carlos- Que, cuando pidieron esto porque no fui notificado de inmediato Ayudante.

-IA- Fue notificado en un mensaje de la solicitud para la aprobación final pero dado nuestra falta de personal dado la actual situación los protocolos integrados a los Ayudantes podemos proceder aun sin la aprobación del comandante para mantener nuestro personal operativo y atendido según el protocolo del IA sistema primario.

Y como era de esperar la suma de factores y el estrés ya contenido fueron suficientes para que pudiera su cerebro seguir trabajando lo que conllevo en un desmallo. Y quedar a media cena en el piso a lo que la IA del centro de mando trajo un par de drones para llevarle a la bahía medica en un primer momento para que AMA le evaluara y una vez determinado que se encontraba bien fue llevado a las habitaciones del comandante para dejarle descansar y al mismo tiempo fue activo un protocolo en los módulos de identificación de los operadores fuera del complejo para que pudieran encontrar las instalaciones sin problemas.

Al mismo tiempo en las habitaciones de las pequeñas la luz de la luna se filtraba por las nubes de tormenta que aún permanecían sin desaparecer completamente después de liberar su carga cuando un resplandor que iba y venía inundara la habitación procedente de los módulos de identificación lo que las incómodo y molesto hasta que despertaron e identificaron el objeto infractor en un primer momento tres mentes pensaban simultáneamente en arrogar el objeto por la ventana para poder volver a dormir pero cuando le identificaron en menos de un segundo después las mismas mentes se percataron que tenían sujetas en sus cibernéticas pezuñas y más impresionante era que había un retrato de ellas en color naranja y debajo de este en el marco unos símbolos que no reconocían pero conocían bien eran como los de la terminal de esa tarde.

Y en sus mentes divagaban mientras sostenían el objeto hasta que un recuadro rojo apareciera y por curiosidad lo pincharan y dejaran de brillar en secuencia y se atenuara el brillo que lo hiciera menos incómodo y les dejara apreciar más detalles que escaparan de sus ojos por el intenso parpadeó luminoso y en el eran símbolos que no comprendían pero querían entender lo otro que notaron fue que apareció una franja roja parpadeante en un lado de la misma y cuando la tocaran cambio la imagen a algo que no entendían en ella aparecerían dos puntos y muchos símbolos que no habían visto hasta ese momento pero uno de ellos estaba fijo mientras que el otro cambiaba constante mente los símbolos.

Después de un rato de ver la pequeña pantalla que no entendían la colocaron boca abajo para poder volver a dormir el resto de la noche pero se dieron un momento para ver contra la luz espectral de la luna sus nuevas extremidades y flexionar sus nuevos dedos que eran largos y delgados, en parte parecían que las secciones centrales tenían formas óvalos alargados que eran del color de su pelaje pero del otro lado eran plateados y en los bordes donde se encontraban con las placas de color eran una pequeña línea color negro de apenas unos cabellos de espesor que corría paralela a una del otro lado del mismo dedo como a hora sabían se llamaban estas prótesis y aun que se parecían a las garras de Spike no estaban seguras que fueran tan resistentes.

Poco después de flexionarlos y regresarlos a sus cavidades en donde se alojaban cuando no los usaba o necesitaban para poder caminar como era normal para los ponis aun que ellas disfrutaban de su forma natural de mover podían decir que moverse como Spike era ventajoso aunque difícil como lo demostrara los pequeños moretones que tenían en su cuerpo por las caídas desde una posición a la que no estaban acostumbradas. Después de un rato de estirar y flexionar sus extremidades el sueño una vez más las reclamo pero aun cuando habían regresado las prótesis a sus sócalos estas se sentían más cómodas cuando las tenían fuera de ellos y sin flexionar pero sabían que no debían de dejar que nadie los viera.

A la mañana siguiente se despertaron como normal mente lo harían a recientes fechas con el dolor que regresaba a reclamarles a lo que ya tenían una rutina bastante buena de tomar uno de los nuevos auto inyectores colocarlo en su pierna trasera y presionar el botón en él y esperar hasta que el silbido parara para continuar con lo que quedaba del brebaje de Zecora para luego comenzar a prepararse y arreglarse para el día lo que por lo general tomaba un buen rato dado que el peinarse era todo un arte que tendían a aprender desde muy pequeños dado que este tomaba más que un buen tiempo en ejecutarse dado el hecho que por lo general tenían que usar ambas pezuñas para cepillarse en el caso de ponis tierra y pegasos por igual. Aunque las unicornios tenían ventaja en ese sentido lo que les permitía tener peinados más elaborados algunos miembros de la especie preferían lo simple y practico sobre lo ostentoso pero ese día tres pequeñas batieron el récor de records en preparar sus peinados el hecho de tener dos manos en tres pares de pesuñas y más la magia en uno les permitió probar cuanto peinado quisieran pero al final decidieron optar por su clásico peinado al que estaban tan acostumbraos pero con la diferencia que no necesitaban utilizar ambas pezuñas para una sola tarea era una ayuda un alivio y algo extraño para ellas pues no todos eran Pinkie Pie y sus extrañas capacidades que eran simplemente algo más que increíbles.

Al mismo tiempo en el Centro de Mando un Ingeniero despertaba en aposentos que no reconocía y en el segundo que pudo poner sus pensamientos en orden una vez más lo primero que hiso fue gritar y luego gritar algo mas y final mente llamar al IA.

-Ing. Carlos- ¡Ayudante ponte en contacto con las pequeñas de inmediato tenemos que arreglar este desastre, antes que sede cuenta su gente, ose percaten lo que tienen en ellas sino muy probable mente las maten!

-IA- Activando radio baliza de emergencia para su pronto retorno.

No pasaron ni seis segundos cuando un fuerte ruido viniera de los módulos de identificación que les hiciera saltar y correr a su ubicación y atrayendo la atención de los otros en la casa.

En el momento en que sujetaron los módulos de identificación y los giraron una voz se dejó oír lo suficiente mente clara para ser escucha pero solo eran galimatías una vez más para ellas como el resto de los que lo escucharon y en la pantalla parpadeaba un mensaje con extraños símbolos.

-Ing. Carlos- Ayudante nuestros sistemas automatizados de emergencia están adaptados para el filtro de lenguaje?

-IA- Negativo para a serlo se tendría que conocer su sistema de escritura.

-Ing. Carlos- Anula la llamada inmediatamente y piensa en una forma de atraerlas a la base discretamente no queremos que las maten por andar con un mensaje pregrabado en un idioma extranjero.

-IA- Anoche después de su pérdida de conciencia inicie el protocolo primario para convocar a los oficiales de regreso a las instalación principal y aun se ejecuta en los módulos de identificación.

-Ing. Carlos- A hora solo podemos esperar y esperar lo mejor por favor pequeñas estén a salvo no sé cómo voy a solucionar esto pero buscare la manera.

/Ing. Carlos/ Que hago como les digo que si conservan sus prótesis las pueden matar y si se las quitamos nunca podrán caminar otra vez.

Un segundo después el mensaje que se repetía fue detenido abruptamente y paso a mostrar los dos puntos de la noche anterior pero eso no fue todo lo que vieron es tal vez también había una pequeña flecha en la parte inferior izquierda que apuntaba en dirección al everfree o eso pensaban.

\- Rainbow Dash- ¡Que fue eso Scootaloo estas bien!

-Scootaloo- Si no fue nada solo una nueva alarma de despertador.

-Rarity- Que fue eso Sweetie Belle estas bien querida.

-Sweetie Belle- Estoy bien era una alarma para avisarme que se me hace tardé para las clases.

-Applejack- Apple Bloom está todo bien.

-Apple Bloom- Si Applejack estoy bien solo que llego tarde a la escuela y que de verme con las demás Crusaders.

Tras esto las pequeñas comieron lo primero que tuvieron al alcance y emprendieron el trayecto a la escuela o por lómenos eso pensaron sus hermanas que comenzaron el propio al castillo para reanudar con el resto de las Mane Six y la Guardia de la Noche con la excepción de la Princesa Luna que había pasado la noche dedicando a sus deberes que la mantendría en el castillo hasta el atardecer en el castillo para recuperar algo del sueño perdido.

Tras alcanzar la escuela y esperar al resto de las Crusaders y usarla de tapadera, dado que tuvieron el mismo pensamiento. Salieron corriendo rumbo al everfree hasta internarse en él lo suficiente para no ser vistas por ningún poni que pasara cerca de la frontera del bosque. Y una vez en su interior buscaron en sus alforjas para recuperar el pequeño dispositivo que aun mostraba los puntos y las flechas una cosa que se percataron cuando por fin los recuperaron era que las flechas se movían en una misma dirección y las tres apuntaban al claro donde se encontraran la primera vez un poco más de diez minutos de correr alcanzaron el lugar pero no vieron nada cuando volvieron a revisar dispositivo que en esta ocasión mostraba en vez de una flecha un pequeño círculo que crecía y tras un minuto de esperar en el interior del claro las pequeñas vieron como bajaba el Centro de Mando desde las nubes y con fuertes vientos se colocaba en el suelo delante de ellas y abrían sus puertas y bajaba su rampa de acceso a los que interpretaron como una invitación.

-IA- Attention: Ing. Apple Bloom, Ing. Scootaloo y Ing. Sweetie Belle.

-IA- El Comandante solicita su presencia inmediatamente en el centro de operaciones nivel cinco.

-Apple Bloom- No sé porque pero esto me suena igual cuando nuestras hermanas nos regañan.

Y tras asentir con la cabeza el resto de los Crusaders comenzaron su andar rumbo al ascensor que les esperaba abierto ya y mientras lo hacían sintieron como comenzara a temblar como el día de ayer cuando se elevó al cielo y tras girar la cabeza para ver el lugar por donde ingresaron vieron como este se cerraba y mientras lo hacia su hogar quedaba atrás y a lo lejos y en su mente la duda se formaba esto era su destino o un sueño que solo debía serlo y recuerdos de sus hermanas sus amigos y su hogar les atormentaban pero al final vieron las camas donde yacían sus amigas y el destino que les esperaba si no hacían algo y recordaron lo que digieran el día de ayer sin importar el costo ellas pagarían este y aun si al tártaro tenían que ir para salvarlas. Y con una resolución de lo que debería hacer. Comenzaron a andar una vez más rumbo al ascensor.

El trayecto no fue largo apenas unos segundos hasta la parte donde los alojamientos de los oficiales, como la sala secundaría de control, el núcleo central del IA se encontraban, el registro de diseños y desarrollos y el área de ingeniera primaría se encuentra y en ella un Ingeniero Terran se paseaba cual Zerg enjaulado a su espera mientras observaba las pantallas que mostraban la intervención de AMA a detalle en cada una de ellas y como eran colocados los implantes y final mente sus pruebas de calibración para adaptarlas a ellos.

-IA- Operadores las esperan en el área de ingeniera.

-Apple Bloom- Donde?

-IA- Junto al núcleo central del IA del Centro de Mando.

-Sweetie Belle- Y eso sería en?

-IA- Sigan el Dron que activare.

Y como índico un pequeño cilindro de no más alto que ellas en su postura normal. Salió de una de las paredes cercanas al elevador y comenzó a andar rumbo al área indicada y ellas detrás de, el siguieron.

-Scootaloo- Ayudante es posible que AMA pueda crear una medicina.

-IA- Teóricamente AMA puede desarrollar casi cualquier tipo de medicinas.

-IA- Pero por el momento AMA está ocupada atendiendo a los cuestionamientos del Comandante. En cuanto esté disponible informare de su cuestionamiento médico.

Poco después de esto las pequeñas se acercaban a una puerta similar a la del corredor que se abriera en ambas direcciones y dentro podían ver al Ingeniero que en ese punto les daba la espalda y veía las pantallas delante de él.

-IA- Ing. Apple Bloom, Ing. Scootaloo e Ing. Sweetie Belle. Preséntense ante él Comandante.

Cuando las Crusaders entraron al espacio que comprendía ingeniería se pudieron encontrar con una zona bastante grande que se encontraba ocupada en una de las paredes por lo que parecía una sección de un cilindro que iba desde el piso al techo y en él una multitud de pantallas con símbolos ilegibles para ellas y al mismo tiempo pudieron ver que el lugar se dividía en múltiples niveles y aéreas de trabajo con terminales y en el área central rodeadas de pantallas y atravesando el pequeño puente se encontraba un Terran con el ceño fruncido que había girado para confrontarlas.

-Ing. Carlos- Señoritas saben lo que han hecho o al peligro al que se exponen siquiera entienden la situación en la que están metidas?

-Scootaloo- Lo que hemos hecho?

-Apple Bloom- Peligro al que nos exponemos?

-Sweetie Belle- La situación en la que estamos?

-Ing. Carlos- Ha esto va hacer más complicado de lo que debería ser.

-Ing. Carlos- Muestren me los implantes.

-Ing. Carlos- Si la Ayudante y AMA ya me ha puesto al tanto de su situación.

Las pequeñas al principio creían que era él quien los encargo para ellas pero al final de la cirugía se les mostro que fueron ellas quienes lo hicieron. Y tras un par de respiraciones profundas una a una se incorporó en su forma bípeda y activaron cada uno de sus prótesis cibernéticas y quedando delante de él a panas separados por el puente hasta el área de trabajo que ocupaba.

Y hay delante de ellas un Terran que no daba crédito a lo que ya había visto en los videos de la operación y por extraño que pareciera empezó a llorar y a parto la vista de ellas.

-Ing. Carlos- Lo siento pequeñas debí haber estado más atento este error no debió haber ocurrido lo siento mucho.

Las pequeñas habían asumido una postura esperando un regaño el enfado e incluso el rechazo pero no lo que veían no podían comprender, él Ingeniero no les había hecho nada y les pedía perdón por algo que ellas hicieron aun sin saberlo.

-Apple Bloom- Disculpa Ing.… porque nos pides disculpas si fue nuestra equivocación al consentir algo que no sabíamos que era.

-Scootaloo- Es cierto esto que nos dieron no es malo.

-Ing. Carlos- No lo comprenden niñas, lo que les han puesto las expone…

-Sweetie Belle- Porque todos siguen insistiendo en que somos niñas no lo somos no más nos otras tomamos nuestras decisiones y afrontaremos las consecuencias de ellas.

-Ing. Carlos- Pueden ser acecinadas por su gente si descubren lo que a hora poseen.

A aquellas palabras funestas las pequeñas cambiaron su postura para dirigir su andar y sin darse cuenta caminaron hasta quedara un paso de distancia. De él sin siquiera notarlo pasaron por el puente y se prepararon para solicitar una explicación.

-Ing. Carlos- Jóvenes soy un Terran y les puedo decir que si mi gente hubiera tenido su primer contacto en una época equivalente lo más seguro es que mucha gente inocente hubiera muerto solo por a ver conocido a un ser que no perteneciera a su mundo por razones tan estúpidas como las creencias religiosas a las financieras y políticas.

-Ing. Carlos- Aun cuando mi gente hiso hace años su primer contacto este se degrado a la guerra de especies a un coste de vidas que ni siquiera pueden imaginar y no quiero verlas siendo asesinadas por su gente al no poder comprender que existe vida fuera de su mundo.

-Apple Bloom- Confía en nosotras bien sabemos que el futuro no será fácil.

-Ing. Carlos- Jovencita les van a mataran si las descubre o quedaran lisiadas y sin poder caminar de nuevo.

-Scootaloo- Lisiadas como, porque?

-Ing. Carlos- He estado hablando con AMA. Estudiando sus implantes para encontrar la manera de removerlos sin causar daños catastróficos a sus extremidades y no tengo buenas noticias en el mejor de los caso podrán andar periodos cortos de tiempo antes de que el dolor sea demasiado para soportarse.

-Sweetie Belle- Y si no las remueves podremos desarrollarnos con normalidad no?

-Ing. Carlos- Si pero su vida estará en riesgo.

-Sweetie Belle- Solo tenemos que ser cuidadosas para que nadie las vea y esto nos da más razones para seguir con nuestro plan quisiéramos Hm como decirlo.

-Ing. Carlos- Que cuestión señorita?

Con una pequeña esperanza de que las niñas entraran en la razón y que por algún milagro pudiera retira los implantes de forma segura sin causarles más daño que el que ya tienen. Pero el universo nunca juega limpio y cuando puede te lleva a un callejón oscuro y te da una paliza y ahí te deja a tu suerte.

-Scootaloo- Quisiéramos saber si nos mostrarías tu nave?

El ingeniero lo interpreto como la solicitud del día anterior y no entendía el motivo de ella en ese momento pero cuando se disponía a contestar fue interrumpido.

-Sweetie Belle- Lo que ella quiere decir es que si podríamos trabajar y aprender contigo?

El ingeniero se sintió aun más confundido por esta nueva pregunta y cuando se disponía a solicitar que se explicara nuevamente fue interrumpido.

-Apple Bloom- Lo que ellas quieren decir es que si nos podemos ir contigo y comenzar de nuevo con tu gente?

-Apple Bloom- Sabemos que no es como si fuera a ser sencillo pero aprendemos rápido y es nuestro sueño viajar entre las estrellas, conocer, explorar y vivir en tantos mundos como encontremos como ase tu gente.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso metafórico, lo que puso a su cerebro fuera de combate una vez más en menos de veinticuatro horas pero gracias a que AMA estaba presente las Crusaders le pudieron prestar atención médica básica y con la ayuda del Dron que las guiara, lograron llevarlo hasta el ascensor y una vez dentro de este bajaron hasta el nivel donde se alojaba la bahía medica en el área principal.

-Apple Bloom- AMA que le ha pasado?

-AMA- Su cerebro se sobrecargo por una sobrecarga cognitiva.

-AMA- Aplicando cocteles químicos y neuroestabilizadores para ayudar a que se relaje el cerebro y recupere la conciencia.

-Sweetie Belle- Porque se a sobrecargado su cerebro?

-AMA- Una fuerte impresión o un periodo de vigilia o pernocta extremadamente largo con labores extenuantes y demandantes.

-Scootaloo- AMA fuimos nos otras la que lo pusimos así?

-AMA- Posible identificar factor detonante pero imposible definir todas las causantes del evento.

-Apple Bloom- Que asemos AMA?

-AMA- Esperar hasta que el Comandante recupere la conciencia eso puede variar de unas horas a un día completo.

-AMA- Recomiendo que atiendan sus tareas programadas en su hoja de servicio o consulten con la Ayudante del centro de mando para alguna tarea aun sin finalizar.

Las pequeñas no entendían que era su hoja de servicio y por tareas ellas interpretaban tareas como las que les daba Cheerilee para la clases.

-Scootaloo- Ayudante cuáles son esas tareas o hay algo en que podamos ayudar?

-IA- Operador por el momento los cronogramas de trabajo se encuentran en espera hasta nueva orden.

-IA- No obstante sé necesita mantenimiento en los crió contenedores del área médica.

-Sweetie Belle- Crió contenedores que es eso? Ayudante.

-IA- Crió preservación es el proceso por el cual se preserva tejidos biológicos mediante frio cercano al cero absoluto en él, o dependiendo del nivel asignado al tejido, para evitar y detener su degradación permitiendo restáuralo a su forma natural con seguridad. Contenedor es el envase o recipiente donde se guarda un objeto u objetos.

-Apple Bloom- Ayudante nos puedes guiar a donde se encuentra?

-IA- Se recomienda se equipen con vestimenta adecuada para realizar este tipo de tareas.

-Sweetie Belle- Vestimenta como vestidos de gala?

-IA- Similar pero diseñada y construida para proteger y preservar mejor a los operadores en caso de accidentes así también cuenta con las estructuras para colocar las herramientas para facilitad el trabajo.

-Sweetie Belle- Donde les conseguimos Ayudante?

-IA- Hangar de los VCE.

-Scootaloo- Bueno chicas vamos yendo.

Y con una última mirada a la plancha donde descansaba el Ingeniero en estado inconsciente.

Para luego continuar su andar rumbo al área de almacenamiento de chasis VCE y desde que el Terran les indicara que le mostraran sus implantes. Ellas habían tomado forma bípeda y luego de que el ingeniero se desvaneciera y lo llevaran al área médica no habían abandonado en ningún momento, sin darse cuenta siquiera y estando cómodas en esa postura se habían dirigido hasta el hangar pero no se había abierto la puerta como normal mente lo hacía.

-Apple Bloom- Ayudante puedes abrir la puerta?

Y tras su solicitud unos círculos se activaran en el marco de las puertas que se iluminarán.

-IA- Control manual activo.

Más por curiosidad Scootaloo se acercó y toco uno de los círculos con un dedo pero no pasó nada

-Scootaloo- Mm Ayudante como abrimos las puertas.

-IA- Colocar la mano sobre el panel de control izquierdo o derecho y girar en favor de las manecillas del reloj.

-Scootaloo- Ok lo tengo.

Y con seguridad colocó el casco y extendió sus dedos cibernéticos sobre el circulo y girando la muñeca y parte de la pierna delantera este comenzará a girar y con ello se abrió la puerta con el rápidamente dándoles acceso a otra puerta similar que impedía el paso al área de hangares a la que rápidamente accedieron y abrieron sin ninguna problema y se introdujeron al lugar en cuestión.

Así pasaron unos minutos buscando y explorando con la vista el lugar y el VCE en el que viajaron hace un tiempo, hasta que final mente preguntaron.

-Sweetie Belle- Ayudante donde están los vestuarios.

-IA- De lado izquierdo y derecho a cien metros de su posición.

Y tras buscarlos pudieron encontrarlos siendo una puerta con solo un circulo iluminado en ella así que procedieron hacer lo que hicieron anterior mente y entrar en la larga habitación y como en el día anterior esta tenia paredes adornadas con placas individuales y dos banco largos que corrían en paralelo uno enfrente al otro que abarcaban la parte central de la extraña habitación y al final se podía ver un conjunto de regaderas.

-Apple Bloom- Ayudante porque nos has dirigido a los servicios y no al vestuario?

-IA- Tanto los servicios y el vestidor comparten la misma ubicación en esta sección del Centro de Mando, servicios y vestidores individuales solo están disponibles en los alojamientos de oficiales.

-Sweetie Belle- Ayudante y las vestimentas?

Y una vez más se prendieron las luces en las placas decorativas lo que atrajo su atención.

-IA- Coloquen su módulo de identificación delante de cualquier locker sobre el modulo de acceso y abran la puerta para que este quede vinculado a su módulo de identificación.

Unos minutos de inspeccionar los diferentes paneles decorativos las Crusaders encontraron cada una de ellas uno que les gusto y luego de encontrar la plataforma de acceso donde se suponían que deberían colocar su módulo se percataron que este seguía en sus alforjas en el área de ingeniera.

-Scootaloo- Chicas alguna sabe cómo llegar al área de ingeniera creo que podría haber dejado mi modulo en mis alforjas.

-Apple Bloom- No fuiste solo tu yo también.

-Sweetie Belle- Ayudante nos podrías guiar al área de ingeniera es posible que hubiéramos olvidado los módulos en las alforjas.

-IA- Esperen por favor un momento, recuperando bienes un minuto para la entrega.

Y tal como dijo la IA un Dron apareció por la puerta con las pertenecías de las Crusaders y ingresara para entregar los objetos a sus solicitantes. El único detalle es que las pequeñas les enseñaron a dar las gracias cuando les hacían un favor y mientras cada una recuperaba su alforja agradeció.

-Apple Bloom- Gracias pequeño.

-Scootaloo- Gracias chico

-Sweetie Belle- Gracias… Cilindro

Y en el momento en que esta última recupero el objeto que transportaba el Dron se retiró inmediata mente de la ubicación sin decir nada.

-Scootaloo- Genial le ofendiste Sweetie Belle como se te ocurre llamarlo cilindro.

-Sweetie Belle- No fue mi intención.

-Apple Bloom- Ayudante podrías llamar al Dron para que le pidamos disculpas.

-IA- Explíquese operador?

-Apple Bloom- Si es que no fue intencional pero es posible que hayan hecho sentir mal al chico.

-IA- Innecesario operador drones son objetos inanimados que no sienten emociones o fatiga solo necesitan energía para seguir operando.

-IA- No se preocupen él no tiene sentimientos solo hace lo que se le ordena sin cuestionar ni dudar.

Aquello no era algo que ellas pudieran entender ni siquiera considerar lo más cercano serían las colonias de insectos que a muchos ponis en su juventud les gusta tener pero estos seres están vivos pero solo sirven a su reina.

-Scootaloo- Eres tu su madre?

-IA- El diseño de los drones de mantenimiento estructural son registros de patente para Coalición Kelmoriana original mente desarrollados para ser mano de obra barata y eficiente fueron descartados tras descubrirse que eran altamente ineficientes para tareas como la extracción minera compleja o la construcción no automatizada donde fuera necesario realizar ajustes diferentes mientras el tiempo pasaba.

-IA- Lo que llevo a su abandono y más tarde a su chatarrización para recuperar sus componentes más útiles para drones militares o sus bancos de memoria que podían fácilmente ser utilizados para automatizar una fábrica pequeña.

-Apple Bloom- Que es una fábrica?

Mientras se daban explicaciones las Crusaders rebuscaban hasta encontrar sus módulos de identificación. Lo que les llevo muy poco tiempo.

-IA- Instalación donde se manufactura bienes o productos para diferentes ramos como civil, industrial y militar.

-Scootaloo- Encontré el mío.

-Scootaloo- Ayudante como lo abro?

-IA- Parte central de la placa de la puerta un circulo se encuentra ubicado coloque la mano sobre él hasta que se ilumine lo que abrirá el casillero.

Como dijo la IA Scootaloo coloco la pezuña y extendió sus prótesis cibernéticas sobre el dispositivo hasta que se iluminó y luego la retiro y la puerta se abrió hacia un lado dejando visible su interior en él se hallaban unos objetos empacados en algo traslucido que era alumbrado por la iluminación interna que tenían unos símbolos extraños sobre él, que las niñas no podían leer. A lo que Scootaloo metió su mano en el casillero y tomo uno de los empaques y lo estrago del interior y lo inspeccionó sin saber cómo abrir el paquete no parecían tener dobleces ni cintas que lo mantuvieran serrados. Y lo que estaba dentro no podía reconocerlo fácil mente que era pero se semejaba a una chaqueta. Como hiso Scootaloo el resto de las Crusaders abrieron el locker que reclamaron como propio. Unos segundos después el resto de las Crusaders adquirían un artículo de su interés de dentro del casillero para Apple Bloom estaba segura que lo que estaba dentro de la cosa traslúcida era un overol de color naranja mientras Sweetie Belle tenía una que parecía más a la parte superior de un vestido en color blanco con remantes en gris.

-Sweetie Belle- Ayudante como se quita esto para apreciar mejor la ropa?

-IA- En el costado un marcador negro que dominara la esquina solo tira del hacia abajo en dirección a la otra esquina y se podrá obtener el contenido de la misma.

Un segundo más tarde después de inspeccionar y localizar la esquina negra tiraron de ella lo que provoco que se desgarrara en una línea recta perfecta lo que dejara el contenido disponible para su extracción.

Una vez abierto extrajeron el contenido y los empaques los descartaron sobre las bancas detrás de ellas. Y extendiendo el contenido para apreciarlo mejor Sweetie Belle estaba segura que lo que tenía en sus ciberpezuñas era una prenda pero su textura era algo que jamás sintió antes y con sus nuevos dedos que le permitieron sentir en un grado que ni siquiera los mejores diseñadores, como su hermana jamás habrían sentido.

-Sweetie Belle- Chicas esto no es tela.

-Sweetie Belle- Ayudante de que esta hecho estas prendas?

-IA- Nano tubos de polímeros sintéticos a base de minerales y vespeno su grado de resistencia lo marca en un quince de una escala de treinta.

-IA- Fácilmente puede parar y resistir esquirlas producto de una detonación o el impacto de micro asteroides o incluso diferentes tipos de municiones.

-IA- El traje que a hora tienen disponible fue pensado para darles a los operadores la capacidad de seguir operando aun si sus cabinas se ven comprometidas en el vacío del espacio exterior.

-IA- Este traje será una segunda piel para los portadores que les permitirá enlazarse con el arnés integrado de sus chasis de forma rápida segura e higiénica sin que su tejido circundante a los conectores puedan infectarse por secreciones fisiológicas como la sudoración o contaminación externa.

Mientras la Ayudante les explicaba que era ellas extraían sus propios trajes y abrían y extraían la misma prenda que Sweetie Belle y la estudiaban detallada mente y tras un minuto encontraron como colocárselas que era similar a los suéteres que por lo general tratan de evitar cuando están en su postura equina pero en su postura bípeda era muy fácil introducirse en el sin problemas y no solo eso una vez pasada su cabeza aquella prenda Blanca ajustaba como un guante a sus cuerpos y les daban la sensación de estar desnudas aun, lo otro que notaron era que la prenda llegaba más abajo de su abdomen que presionaba hacia dentro sin hacer molesto o incómodo y en otra bolsa se encontraron una prenda similar pero diferente en forma y otras dos bolsas diminutas dentro de la bolsa más grande. Unas ves abiertas extrajeron la prenda extraña y la admiraron e inspeccionaron.

-Scootaloo- Que es esto Ayudante que estoy sosteniendo en mis pezuñas.

Un segundo después la ayudante enfocó las cámaras del vestuario que se encontraran monitoreando e hizo un acercamiento antes de contestará.

-IA- Pantalones para la parte inferior de su cuerpo en la parte de atrás de la prenda podrán encontrar un conducto especial para sacar los folículos capilares de su cola sin problemas.

Decir que fue fácil ponerse en sus piernas trasera una prenda que les amoldaba como un guantes hubiera sido fácil, hubiera sido mentir el primer obstáculo fueron sus propias prótesis pero después de un poco de esfuerzo que no ayudo optaron por retraerlas lo que les permitió introducirlas con mayor facilidad pero les dificulto el equilibrio pero tras lograr meter una pierna reactivaron esas prótesis y luego pasaran a desactivar las de su otra pierna y subir los pantaloncillos.

El siguiente obstáculo fue sacar su cola por el orificio ovalado que llegaba justo al nacimiento de está pero con un poco de esfuerzo y pericia lograron hacerla pasar y extraerla completamente lo que les dio la misma sensación que la prenda superior de no estar portando nada. Unos segundos después se percataron que la prenda inferior se sobreponía y se fusionaban en su conjunto lo que les alarmó.

-Apple Bloom- Se están haciendo una y no puedo detenerlas chicas quítenselas.

Pero en el segundo que las pequeñas entraban en pánico la IA les tranquilizó.

-IA- Operador no es necesario entrar en pánico este material tiene nano maquinas que se están uniendo para hacer del traje un medio seguro para preservar la vida, si hay una perdida en el espacio en cuanto terminen su montaje este se re calibrara para la presión atmosférica y podrán retirase con facilidad.

Las pequeñas observaron con miradas de aprensión las prendas hasta que se encontraron efectivamente selladas en su interior. Lo siguiente que hicieron fue obtener los pequeños paquetes que se encontraba en su interior y al observarlos pudieron notar que uno tenía una imagen con forma similar a su pezuñas con sus dedos extendidos tras extraerlos las pequeñas estaban seguras que aquello estaba hecha para sus pezuñas delanteras con orificios para sus dedos cibernéticos tras colocarlos estos como pasara con las otras prendas se fusionaron en la parte donde se sobreponían. La otra bolsita tenía una figura que no reconocían pero dado hasta donde habían llegado desprendieron y tomaron el contenido que como el de las piernas delanteras pero para las pezuñas traseras que eran claramente su propósito dado los enormes huecos que tenían ubicados a la altura de la pierna y los cinco en la parte delantera que eran más pequeños en la parte delantera de su pezuña. Una vez hecho esto el traje entero se presurizo y en partes como el cuello donde un borde color plata se volvió firme y aun que incomodo dejaba respirar a las Crusaders sin problemas y así en los demás secciones de este color como las pezuñas y el de su folículo del nacimiento de su cola.

Tras unos minutos más el traje en realidad les había apretado hasta que se les izo difícil respirar luego final mente les dejo y proporciono la sensación de un guante hecho a medida que les tomo un par de minutos para recuperarse sentadas sobre los bancos recuperando el aliento y separando y dejando que se unan las diferentes secciones.

-Apple Bloom- Ayudante esta cosa nos ha intentado matar siento como si mi cuerpo hubiera sido aplastado.

-IA- El ajuste de presión puede llegar a ser incomodo pero solo tarda unos segundos.

-Scootaloo- Ayudante como es que este traje nos queda tan bien el Ingeniero no se parece a nos otras así que no creo que su gente allá hecho trajes para nuestra especie.

-IA- El traje se diseñó en base a los registros anatómicos de AMA y fue hecho con los datos que se consiguieron durante sus intervenciones lo que me permitió modificar los diseños ya existentes para adaptarlos a su fisiología fue una tarea simple.

-IA- Una vez hecho esto los coloque en el archivo en los registros de los fabricantes como una sub carpeta de los diseños para personar ya existentes y luego encargue unos juegos para su comprobación de diseño y para dejarles ropa suficiente para ustedes tener, seis cambios de ropa de trabajo y cuatro para cuando no estén laborando.

-Sweetie Belle- Eso quiere decir que esto como el resto de las prendas son para usarse juntas.

-IA- Lo que contiene su casillero es el uniforme completo con traje de trabajo estándar incluido por favor terminen de vestirse para poder comenzar a dar mantenimiento a los crio contenedores.

Tras esto las pequeñas extrajeron más bolsas que contenían un overol sin mangas y un orificio en la parte de su espalda que casi alcanzaba la nuca de color naranja, una chaqueta negra que tenia él mismo orificio que tenía el overol en la misma poción, un par de guantes y un par de botas blindadas.

Las pequeñas no les costó ponerse los demás complementos del vestuario salvo las botas blindas.

-Scootaloo- Ayudante que son estas cosas que tienen estas placas de metal en ellas.

-IA- Botas blindadas para proteger sus pezuñas traseras de cualquier posible daño causado por accidentes o piezas sueltas que caigan en ellos.

-Sweetie Belle- No sé si me las puedo poner no sé cómo?

-IA- Introduzca la pezuña dentro del agujero mientras sostiene con una mano la lengüeta en su poción y con la otra se ayuda para guiar el calzado en la posición correcta luego pise un par de veces para confirmar que a calzado correctamente.

-Apple Bloom- Esto es más fácil de lo que parece pero no se parecen al calzado que he visto que lleven los ponis en algún momento.

-IA- Una vez colocado amarre firme mente los cordones y luego presione los ajustes neumáticos para terminar el colocado correctamente.

-Sweetie Belle- Este conjunto parece que es muy resistente pero tengo una duda Ayudante porque en la parte de nuestras espaldas tenemos esa abertura alargada que va desde la base de nuestra cabeza hasta donde casi nace nuestras cola y sobre esa parte rodeándola hay tres círculos?

-IA- Es el acceso para el arnés moldeado que se ajustara al cuerpo del operador y que podrá leer sus movimientos más pequeños y traducirlos al mecanismo del VCE.

-IA- Una vez que se les asigne un Vehículo de Construcción Espacial este les será moldeado e implantado en su espalda para eso se han dispuesto todos sus trajes de trabajo para su uso.

-Scootaloo- Como?

-IA- El módulo integrado de retroalimentación dinámica el MIRD, genera respuestas táctiles y le da al operador una aproximación bastante cercana de lo que sentiría si las enormes extremidades de la máquina fuesen las suyas.

La descripción que dio era más que suficiente para que las niñas tuvieran más que deseos de tener su propio chasis y les conseguiría unos sueños muy interesantes.

-Apple Bloom- Estamos listas Ayudante.

-IA- Negativo en este momento el registro indica que no han extraído, ni instalado ninguna de sus herramientas ni sus ordenadores portátiles.

-Sweetie Belle- Nuestros qué y donde están la herramienta?

-IA- Ordenadores portátiles y herramientas se encuentran en los depósitos de herramientas del área de talleres en el hangar de VCE ubicados en las plataformas de mantenimiento.

-Scootaloo- Vamos chicas recojamos las herramientas y lo que sea un ordenador portátil.

-IA- se le recuerda a todo el personal que siempre deben portar su módulo de identificación en todo momento, pueden encontrar un puerto para él en el overol en un bolsillo interno a la altura del pecho.

El bolsillo fue rápida mente encontrado pero acceder a él fue una tarea bastante frustrante pues debían de des trabar un pequeño zíper que se encontraba serrando el bolsillo, una vez hecho recuperaron su módulo de la plataforma y lo insertaron en el bolsillo y volvieron a subir el cierre presionaron el circulo iluminado de la puerta y esta se deslizo de nuevo a su posición inicial.

Y así se dirigieron rumbo a la puerta de acceso a los vestidores, y aun que seguían caminado bípeda mente les costaba un poco con el peso de las botas blindadas que tenían puestas pero no por ello tuvieron que descansar para recuperar aliento una vez en el exterior, buscaron e inspeccionaron hasta encontrar el área donde estuvieran sus herramientas pero no encontraron por ningún lado.

-Apple Bloom- Ayudante donde están las herramientas?

-IA- En los talleres a lado de los puertos de los VCE en el hangar.

-Sweetie Belle- Aun no tenemos VCE asignados Ayudante como sabremos cuál es?

-IA- Requisa miento disponible para los talleres: uno a once y trece a veinticuatro.

-IA- Seleccionar alguno y realizar el procedimiento del casillero.

Tras esto las luces de los talleres como puertos para los VCE se iluminaron para su fácil ubicación y ahí las niñas se encontraban viendo los desde la parte superior del puerto de acceso de los VCE en el hangar aun que no tardaron en encontrar un medio para bajar hasta los talleres que no fuera usar la rampa principal que usaran cuando entraran a la instalación. El taller era un espacio diseñado para albergar al VCE y darle el espacio necesario a los operadores para moverse a su alrededor con herramientas repuestos y materiales de mantenimiento como las bahías robóticas, por lo que había más espacio del que aparentaban pues la plataforma superior se extendía para permitir el embarque y desembarque del chasis que ocuparía el área. Poco tiempo después de llegar a él encontraron que el lugar tenía un par de puertas como la de los vestuarios una terminal similar a la que usaran para obtener su módulo de identificación.

-Apple Bloom- Ayudante repite el modo para requisar el taller.

-IA- Inicializar la terminal principal del taller y introducir su módulo en la ranura y dejar que sincronicen lo que generara un reinicio de la terminal lo que completara la vinculación.

Les tomo varios minutos encontrad el taller que tomarían en sus terminales escogidas dado que cada una tomo una vecina a la de las otras Crusaders siendo la central la de Sweetie Belle. Pero para iniciar la terminal dada la cantidad de botones. Una vez hecho introdujeron el modulo en una de las ranura de uno de los costados de la terminal.

El tiempo que tardo todo el proceso de vinculación fue de menos de tres segundos y al completarse la pantalla parpadeo una vez antes de volver a iluminarse para nos trae una cantidad de símbolos que no entendían en tres pantallas diferentes hasta que mostró su rostro en la pantalla central.

-IA- Vinculación exitosa.

-IA- Sincronización completada.

-IA- Es seguro remover su módulo.

Unos segundos después comenzaron a emerged del piso como de las padres lo que en su momento pensaran que eran gruesas ramas y troncos que tenían secciones pintadas en amarillo y comenzaron a moverse en ballet fluido y sin pausas antes de regresar a sus posiciones originales igual de rápido como comenzaran su espectáculo.

-Apple Bloom- Ayudante que acaba de pasar?

-IA-Prueba de módulos robóticos listos para prestar ayuda para reparar los chasis o comenzar la fabricación del chasis VCE en cuanto se acople el módulo de construcción principal.

-Scootaloo- Modulo de construcción principal?

-IA- En la parte superior del hangar se encuentra el módulo de construcción principal en este momento se encuentra desactivado.

Y en ese momento unas luces se iluminaron y pudieron identificar el enorme objeto para luego apagarse unos momentos después.

-Sweetie Belle- Que puede hacer eso?

-IA- Esencialmente casi todo lo que necesiten tecnológicamente desde un VCE aun satélite y sus módulos de comunicación y el sistema para colocarlo en órbita.

-IA- Siempre y cuando un ingeniero la utilicé o se encuentre un registro en el área de diseño y desarrolló.

Poco tardaron en encontrar un almacén con sus herramientas detrás de la única puerta que se activó.

Reconocieron más de la mitad de las herramientas en el lugar pero el restante no tenía ni idea que eran y mucho menos como usarlas.

-Apple Bloom- Me pregunto si nos enseñara a usar estas herramientas.

Tras unos minutos encontraron un cinturón para herramientas y una caja como la de Big Mac usa para trasportar las suyas cuando las usa fuera del granero.

Tras comprobar una vez más salieron de sus almacenes solo para ser corregidas un vez más.

-Apple Bloom- Listas chicas.

-Sweetie Belle- Creo que sí.

-Scootaloo- Listas Ayudante guíanos a crió contención.

-IA- Operadores eso es incorrecto les hace falta equipamiento básico.

Las Crusaders se vieron entre si y luego suspiraron y comenzaron a hacer pedidos a la IA.

-Apple Bloom- Ayudante traemos tantas herramientas como podemos que nos hace falta.

-IA- Activando luces de indicación en el almacén tomar todo con la luz azul y dejar todo con la luz roja. La luz verde indica lo que han tomado correctamente.

Como indico el IA las paredes del almacén donde se encontraban las herramientas.

Empezaron por regresar lo que se encontraba iluminado de color rojo lo que no tardo mucho tiempo. Una vez que estaban seguras que no habían más luces rojas encendidas. Comenzaron a tomar las herramientas iluminadas en azul. Fue un procesó más tardado que el promedio de un operador VCE. Y aun cuando lograron poner toda herramienta aun trataban de averiguar dónde colocar algunos dispositivos uno fue un rectángulo negro que podía abrirse, otro era lo que para ellas eran un montón de tubos y algo similar a una silla para ponis pero en vez de tener un cinturón que lo sujetarse por en medio. Pero parecía tener dos a ambos lados que trasmitieron la intención de ser para las extremidades delanteras y de ellas unas cintas más cortas y al final de las mismas un objeto color gris así mismo al final de lo que era como una silla de poni había otro juego de cintas con los mismos objetos grises pero no podían decir para que era. Hasta qué la IA las llamo.

-IA- Operadores veo que completaron de implementar sus equipos.

-Apple Bloom- Ayudante puedes decirme que es esto y como me lo pongo.

Sin saberlo las otras Crusaders asían las mismas preguntas a la IA.

-IA- Un módulo de energía portátil para las herramientas y dispositivos especializados.

-IA- Introduzca los miembros superiores por los tirantes superior y luego enlace los broches, para luego ajustar las cintas de los tirantes hasta dejarlo lo más cerca del cuerpo que sea cómodamente para el usuario luego una las cintas inferiores alrededor de las extremidades inferiores y repita el ajuste en las piernas una vez hecho esto ubique los broches de presión en sus costados y colóquelos sobre sus contra partes hasta oír un silbido por cinco segundos.

Las pequeñas pudieron hacerlo con unos cuantos intentos pero fue Sweetie Belle quien lograra colocarlo primero y luego pasar una de las piezas que no sabía que era. Pero para ella le recordaba una máquina de coser como la que su hermana le obsequiara hace unos años.

-Sweetie Belle- que es esto Ayudante?

-IA- Multiherramienta con cabezales removibles y vínculos tanto hidráulicos como eléctricos y tomas para el equipamiento de suministros para soldar o cortar.

-Scootaloo - Y esto qué es y donde se supone que lo ponga?

En sus pesuñas con la ayuda de sus dedos el rectángulo negro y gris que podía ser abierto desde uno de los lados más largos hasta cubrir los ciento ochenta grados.

-IA- Una computadora portátil entrelazada con la red de Centro de Mando esta es una de sus piezas más importantes de su equipo con él pueden obtener acceso a diseños desde el Núcleo IA y así como tener una biblioteca de manuales y libros de ingeniería y otras ramas de las ciencias Terran en todo momento con un peso practico.

-IA- En la parte expuesta del arenes qué cruzan sobre el pecho. Las correas se unen en la parte delantera pueden apreciar un par de hendiduras de metal que se ajustan a las del ordenador, colóquenlos en él y presionen ligera mente hasta oír un clic. Para remover solo desprenda hacia enfrente empujando hacia arriba.

Poco después salieron de los almacenes pero la cantidad de cosas que traían sobre ellas les hacía sentir pesadas y torpes al caminar pero les daba una sensación de anticipación. Una vez pudieron notar que portaban él mismo rectángulo negro y gris en el frente de ellas comenzaron hacer pedidos.

-Apple Bloom- Ayudante estamos listas indícanos el camino a crio contención.

-IA- Bahía Médica.

-Scootaloo- Miren chicas lo que puede hacer con esto.

Mientras caminaban de regreso a la bahía medica sin tener que pedir a la IA que les dirigiera. Y sacando la Multiherramienta y conectándole uno de los conductos que colgaban a sus espaldas y conectándole en la entrada de la base del mango este empezó a general un arco eléctrico aun que ellas no sabían que era ni mucho menos para que era.

-Sweetie Belle- Me pregunto para qué será eso?

Pero como si una vos en su cabeza le advirtiera no acerco su pezuña y se mantuvo alegado del alcance de la misma. Un minuto después comenzaron una plática relativa a lo que fue vestirse o ponerse la extraña silla de montar en el almacén.

Así hicieron su camino de regreso al área donde aún permanecía sin cambios el Ingeniero recostado en una de las planchas de la bahía medica mientras un par de tubos habían sido colocados a una argolla en su ante brazo y el par de conductos tenía un líquido verdoso que fluyeran eran los únicos cambios visibles en él.

-Apple Bloom- Ayudante hemos llegado a la bahía medica donde están los crio contenedores?

-IA- Dentro del área Médica en el segundo nivel atravesando el laboratorio médico.

-Sweetie Belle- Como llegamos allí Ayudante.

-IA- Activen los ordenadores para darles un mapa de la zona y los códigos de accesos pará que puedan repisar el mantenimiento.

-Scootaloo- Como los activamos?

-IA- Al impulsar la parte no figa de su ordenador a su módulo de energía la cual es detrás de la pantalla.

-IA-Una vez abierto barra superior al teclado encontraran un botón redondo y dos cuadrados a sus lados presionen el redondo.

-IA- Eso iniciara el ordenador solo tendrán que esperar unos segundos para que este cargue los datos que le mandare a sus terminales móviles.

Como dijo la IA en menos de un segundo después la pantalla se ilumino junto con el teclado y al treinta segundos después se abrió un par de archivos en el ordenador uno tenía una lista con los mismos símbolos sobre los teclados el otro era un mapa con tres puntos parpadeantes del color de su pelaje y una flecha que pulsaba hacia la puerta opuesta por la que introdujeran al Ingeniero esta se encontraba literalmente al otro lado del pasillo.

-Sweetie Belle- Ayudante me pregunto qué significan estos símbolos en la pantalla y en el teclado?

-IA- Es el lenguaje estándar en el sector Koprulu que es hablado por todos los Terran y es la mescla de múltiples idiomas teniendo sus raíces principales en el Inglés y el Español.

-Sweetie Belle- Así que si es un idioma se podría traducir a nuestro idioma para facilitarnos entender que está escrito aquí.

-IA- Se puede hacer las traducciones pero se necesitara un equivalente completo de su idioma y su simbología correlacionada a objetos básicos para poder crear el programa para realizar la traducción.

-Scootaloo- Como las cartas con imágenes que utiliza Pinkie Pie para enseñarles palabras a Los Bebés Cake.

-IA- Equivalente eficaz pero será necesaria aún más para completar la correlación de idiomas para realizar una completa integración de su idioma a los bancos de memoria diccionarios ilustrados y enciclopedias ilustradas serian preferibles si pueden proporcionar.

-IA- Pero por a hora tendrán que realizar sus tareas con lo que tenemos disponible.

-Apple Bloom- Vamos chicas es esa puerta.

Y acercándose a la puerta enfrentada a la otra atravesando el pasillo giro el sículo en el costado lo que desplazó la puerta para permitirle el acceso al área de laboratorios médicos que era un cuarto pulcro en color blanco y gris oscuro como el piso y el techo para no deslumbrar al personal que en el labore al acercarse a las distintas terminales pudieron ver a ambos lados de ellas cilindros transparentes llenas de un líquido traslucido pero así como en las paredes una serie de objetos que no podían discernir que eran ni como se abrieran los gabinetes transparentes como anclados a la misma. Pero al andar hacia el final del mismo pudieron darse cuenta que era más grande que el área médica donde les prestaran atención hace apenas un día. Al llegar al final del laboratorio en una de las paredes encontraron una puerta doble como la que conecta aéreas como el hangar y el ascensores enfrente de ellas pero cuando intentaron abrirla como las puertas anteriores sonó un ruido que las alerto. Pero su mapa en los ordenadores les indicaba que tenían que acceder por ella para llegar a los crio contenedores.

-IA- Advertencia aria restringida se necesita autorización de un jefe de sección para acceder se recuerda que la infracción de cualquier área restringida no será tolerada.

-Apple Bloom- Ayudante el mapa que nos diste nos dice que tenemos que pasar por esta puerta.

-IA- Utilice el panel al costado de la puerta para ingresar los códigos para acceder al área operador.

Y tras una pequeña observación del costado de la puerta pudieron ver que había un rectángulo largo que sobresalía un poco del mismo y tras unos intentos lograron abrir el mismo para encontrarse viendo un ordenador como el que estaban usando nada más que mas grande y en el momento que lo abrieron este se iniciara solo tras unos primeros momentos apareció una pantalla con símbolos extraños que reconocieron como los que tenían las teclas del ordenador.

-Scootaloo- Ayudante que dice en aquí y que asemos a hora?

Mientras señalaba con una de sus pesuñas a la pantalla empotrada en el marco de la puerta mientras esperaba la respuesta de la IA.

-IA- En la pantalla enfrente de ustedes pone Usuario y Contraseña para conceder acceso.

-IA- En sus ordenadores portátiles pueden ver una lista con usuarios y contraseñas utilícenlos para acceder, moverse y salir de las aéreas restringidas de la bahía médica.

-IA- Recuerden que deben de ingresar sus usuarios y contraseña individual mente a las terminales de tránsito para que el sistema de seguridad automatizado no las ataque.

Tras un primer intento que infructuoso al no saber cómo usar el teclado correctamente lograron poner sus usuarios y contraseñas para que se les permitiera el paso una vez hecho la iluminación de los círculos de la puerta de estar en rojo paso a verde y después las puertas se abrieron sin causar más incidente solo para revelar un ascensor como el que usaran para ir a los niveles superiores tras ingresar y las puertas se serraran esperaron pero no pasó nada durante el minuto que estuvieron de pie en el interior.

-Sweetie Belle- Ayudante puedes activar el ascensor para llegar al área de crio preservación.

-IA- Negativo operador esta área está restringida para cual quiera manipulación IA sin los códigos del comandante pero les puedo guiar para que pongan el asesor a trabajar y llegar hasta el área de trabajo.

-IA- En la parte del costado del lado derecho de la pared pueden ver una serie de botones iluminados en color verde y uno en rojo el botón que tienen que oprimir es el tercer botón verde de arriba hacia abajo.

Tras un primer momento de duda las Crusaders siguieron las indicaciones y tras presionar el botón indicado el ascensor comenzó a moverse para luego detenerse después de unos segundos para luego abrió las puertas detrás de las niñas lo que las hizo girar para completar otra aviación enorme pero a diferencia de la anterior esta tenía por todos lados tubos de todos los tamaños algunos eran tan grandes que llegaban hasta el techo mientras que otros eran tan pequeños que parecían frascos de perfumes. Y lo siguiente que sintieron fue frio en sus orejas lo que hiso que las movieran cerca de su cuerpo conservar el calor de ellas hasta que se acostumbraran al clima en el lugar.

-Scootaloo- Ayudante esto es crio contención?

-IA- Correcto operador este es la Crio Contención.

-Sweetie Belle- Ase mucho frio?

-IA- La temperatura del área está por debajo del punto de congelación para evitar que las juntas y equipos permitan los crecimientos de cristales de hielo que podrían poner en riesgo los materiales preservados.

-Apple Bloom- Ayudante que se supone que realicemos aquí?

-IA- Verificación de filtros de humedad actual y re calibración de sensores o remplazarlos de ser necesario.

-IA- Verificar la calibración de los contenedores en uso y darles mantenimiento a los que han sido usados recientemente.

-IA- Final mente realizar el mantenimiento preventivo a todo el sistema.

Tras esta explicación las pequeñas entraron en la instalación y en el momento que lo hicieran el ascensor se cerró así mismo sus ordenadores comenzaron a mostrar más archivos en ellos uno era un nuevo plano con flechas el otro una lista con imágenes y más símbolos que eran incapaces de atender. Pero eso no fue lo que les llamo la atención en el fondo eran tres cilindros empotrados en la pared con una luz parpadeando y algo dentro de ello flotando en un líquido transparente como el del laboratorio al acercarse a la pared pudieron ver mejor que eran pero aun no estaban seguras que veían.

-Sweetie Belle- Ayudante por que están parpadeando las luces de los contenedores en la pared del fondo y que es lo que contienen.

-IA- La luz indica que no se han realizado los ajustes para impedir el daño celular masivo por lo que siguen deteriorando los organismos conservados se necesita que realicen la sincronización hasta ajustar la solución y niveles de energía del campo de contención para detener el daño causado por la crio preservación.

-Apple Bloom- Bien como asemos eso Ayudante?

-IA- En la terminal administrativa del fondo del almacenamiento enfrente de los contenedores con la luz parpadeante se encuentra la terminal solo introducir el modulo administrativo para conseguirlo en línea para poder realizar los ajustes necesarios.

-Sweetie Belle- Ayudante porque el contenido se ve como si estuviera lleno de líquido y por qué parece que se mueve el contenido?

-IA- El líquido es una solución que funge como anticongelante para las células para que no se formen cristales dentro del tejido y sean devastadas por micro cristales de hielo que se formen de la propia agua dentro del tejido.

-Scootaloo- Chicas entendieron que dijo?

-Apple Boom- No.

-Sweetie Belle- Mm… No.

-Scootaloo- Además no creen que son algo raros esas cosas me pregunto de que son?

-IA- Operador esos son los órganos que fueron remplazados con los módulos cibernéticos tras sus intervención por las lesiones obtenidas en la intemperie.

La primera en deducir que quería decir fue Apple Bloom seguida de Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle. Aquello fue como recibir una cubeta da de agua helada en la cara.

-Sweetie Belle- Esos son nuestros…?

-IA- En efecto están en crio conservación por órdenes de AMA para ser usados para el estudio de su genoma base y una muestra de ADN por si es necesario generar órganos nuevos por alguna contingencia.

Aquello dejo a las Crusaders de piedra enfrentando tres juegos de corazones y pulmones así mismo las pequeñas no sabían que hacer no podían sentían su voz en ningún lugar cercano pero lo que era peor era que no podían dejar de mirar lo que estaba delante de ellas aun cuando querían en su mente ellas pensaban que cuando les explicaran la primera vez lo que les hicieron para curar sus cuerpos destrozados pero a hora no estaban seguras de que eran lo que tenían a hora en sus cuerpos. Pero finalmente una logro hacer una declaración.

-Scootaloo- Ayudante puedes ponernos con AMA necesitamos a serle unas preguntas.

-IA- Estableciendo comunicación Operador.

-IA- Comunicación con AMA lista.

Y aunque las pequeñas no querían creer lo que les dijo la Ayudante algo dentro de ellas les dijo que ella no les mentía.

-Scootaloo- AMA que es lo que está almacenado en crio contención en los tanques de la pared del fondo?

-AMA- Dos de sus órganos principales: Corazón y Pulmones.

La declaración era fría sin emociones ni duda para las pequeñas parecía enfriar más la habitación como si el invierno llegara antes este año.

-Apple Bloom- AMA porque están guardados en crio contención.

-AMA- Para el estudio del ADN de su especie y mapear el genoma de cada una de ustedes para compararlo con la coincidencia en los registros Terran.

Las pequeñas recordaban las clases con Cheerilee cuando hablaron de su cuerpo y cómo funcionaba y recordaban que el corazón era importante para que uno pudiera vivir.

-Sweetie Belle- AMA como es que estamos vivas si no tenemos ni corazón ni pulmones?

-AMA- Incorrecto operador ustedes cuentan con sustitutos de ambos.

-AMA- Corazón y Pulmones sintéticos.

-Apple Bloom- Sintéticos?

-AMA- Producido de material no orgánico inerte que con el que se construye un remplazo del elemento afectado en este caso dos órganos principales.

-Scootaloo- AMA puedes mostrarnos los remplazos.

-AMA- Si pueden darme acceso a la terminal detrás de ustedes puedo mostrarles los esquemas y diseños de ellos.

Al instante las Crusaders giraron y comenzaron a buscar donde insertar su módulo de identificación en la terminal detrás de ellas en cuestión de segundos encontraron la ranura pero su intento de introducir el módulo de las tres simultáneamente dentro de una ranura no facilito el proceso pero al final una de ellas logro imponerse a las demás.

-IA- Reconociendo modulo.

-IA-Ing. Sweetie Belle en que puedo ser de ayuda.

-Sweetie Belle- Ayudante dale acceso a AMA a esta terminal.

-IA- Dando acceso a AMA.

-IA- Acceso concedido AMA en control de terminal área criogénica laboratorio médico.

-Sweetie Belle- AMA muéstranos lo que nos has hecho.

Aquella petición aria que entendiera cuan larga serán sus vidas. Ante ellas las pantallas comenzaron a mostrar imágenes desde el momento en que diera inicio el ataque de los timberwolf y cómo eran destrozadas para luego ser recogidas por una pinza gigante y ser transportadas hasta la bahía medica en el Centro de Mando pero lo que siguió no les permitía hablar si no el hecho el audio que era nulo en los primeros momentos luego llego la voz del Ayudante que daba el sombrío panorama para mientras las conectaba a maquinas que no reconocían y estaban seguras no habían visto para luego oír una voz familiar que pudieron darle un rostro él del Ingeniero que daba órdenes y manda a la IA para que las pusiera en crio preservación aun cuando las negativas de la IA que advertía del daño masivo a los tejidos de las pequeñas en las pantallas para salir a buscar a AMA mientras preparaban sus cuerpos para la preservación mientras aún seguían conectadas a una cantidad de máquinas bastante grande que cubrían sus cuerpos que de pronto fueran removidas dejándolas solo con cinco de ellas aun conectadas y para su sorpresa de repente las planchas de quirófano se pusieron perpendiculares mientras unos círculos debajo de ellas se abrían para revelar un tubo enorme fácilmente tan grande que fácilmente un ser como el Terran tendría espacio para moverse en él y cuando les comenzaran a ser introducidas por las ramas que las mantenían fijas a las planchas de metal que fueran sus camas, mientras eran introducidas pudieron notar que los tanques no estaban vacíos si no llenos de un líquido traslucido en el cual flotaban hasta que fueron hundidas en el mientras les jalaban otras ramas desde el fondo de estas para luego ser colocado una tapa en el cilindro al que fueron fijados los tubos que aún tenían unidos al cuerpo. Durante unos segundos no sabían que pensar ellas sabían que si estaban debajo del agua mucho tiempo se ahogarían lo otro que sabían era que ellas no recordaban nunca estar en aquellos tubos menos estar mojadas cuando se despertaran. Para que la imagen cambiara a una ubicación similar a la que a hora ocupaban pero era diferente en ella se veía una cantidad considerable de los mismo s tubos ubicados en lo que parecían dispensarios donde fueran colocadas en la parte superior central de la misma sala donde se encontraran para luego permanecer ahí durante un tiempo largo hasta que nuevamente fueron extraídos los cilindros y regresados hasta las mesas de quirófano y mientras eran extraídas de sus respectivos contenedores y la sustancia en el interior parecía como gelatina a medio solidificarse que se sujetaba a las potras en el video aun cuando estaban completamente fuera del contenedor hasta que se separaran abruptamente y el fluido regresará al contenedor dejándolas completamente o eso parecía en las pantallas para luego ser colocadas de nuevo en las planchas metálicas por las mismas ramas y ser reconectadas a una cantidad mayor de máquinas y una máscara fue colocada que cubrían la boca como la nariz.

Para luego comenzar a ver que otras ramas aparecían con cosas en ellas para luego empezar a cortar en ellas en diferentes ubicaciones en pocos minutos las Crusaders vieron ante ellas como removían de sus cuerpos trozos de madera. Lo siguiente que vieron fue como sus pechos eran abiertos por la mitad y más ramas entraron en él para luego sacar una variedad de objetos de su interior y luego vieron como otras sacaban de distintos contenedores otros objetos similares a los de su interior aun que en los que sacaron del contenedor tenían un color brillante y similar a lo que se les removieron con claras diferencias que se veían en partes que eran de color plata y gris para final mente revelar un par que era completamente en tonalidad plata y predominante el rojo en todas sus tonalidades que fueran los primeros en entrar a sus cuerpos y luego empezaron a ser conectados en su interior pasando luego a introducir el resto de los diferentes remplazos en ellas y conectarlas con ellas.

Al final vieron cómo de repente se expandían y contraerse uno de los objetos de color plata y gris oscuro mientras el otro se movía rítmicamente al pasar unos segundos empezaron a juntar las mitades de sus pechos para luego una de las ramas pasará con un par de cilindro traslúcida con destellos ocasionales de color azules y verdes que paso sobre la herida parando a intervalos regulares y descargando una parte de sus contenidos y ante ellas vieron como sus heridas serraban sin dejar cicatriz alguna para luego la imagen cambiar a dos imágenes uno era el objeto que se expandía y el otro era el que se movía rítmicamente.

-AMA- De lado derecho pueden apreciar un implante cibernético de pulmones y de lado izquierdo él de un corazón.

-Apple Bloom- Porque se mueve así el corazón?

-AMA- El movimiento rítmico es una imitación del movimiento natural del órgano en cuestiones técnicas y diseños permiten un funcionamiento altamente eficiente.

Para hacer su explicación más eficaz las pantallas cambió a diferentes tipos de corazones que se movían de la misma manera y luego le contrastará con la imagen del corazón cibernético y era casi idéntico.

-AMA- De esta manera el corazón ase la función de oxigenar la sangre y mandarla a todo su cuerpo nuevamente como recuperarla en un ciclo sin fin.

-Scootaloo- Los pulmones parecen muy flexibles pero rígidos también AMA como es eso posible?

-AMA- En efecto Operador los pulmones cibernéticos se componen de dos módulos que los forman el exterior es rígido mientras que el interior es flexible pero dado que él. Flexible no podría soportar el movimiento de sus cuerpos sin colapsar el exterior funge como súper estructura para que en la parte interna pueda trabajar de manera más eficiente que los pulmones naturales.

-Scootaloo- Más eficiente cómo?

-AMA-La función de los pulmones es realizar el intercambio gaseoso con la sangre, es debido a esto que los sintéticos alvéolos están en estrecho contacto con nano conectados capilares sanguíneos.

Para mostrar a que se refería mostro un par de videos de las aéreas en cuestión.

-AMA- En los alvéolos se produce el paso de oxígeno desde el aire a la sangre y el paso de dióxido de carbono desde la sangre al aire.

Y como ocurriera con la explicación del corazón esto comenzó una serie de videos que hacían hincapié en uno u otro aspecto específico de los pulmones que eran explicados a detalle por AMA.

-AMA- Este paso se produce por la diferencia de presiones parciales de oxígeno y dióxido de carbono (difusión simple) entre la sangre y los alvéolos.

-AMA- En los alvéolos la concentración de oxígeno es tan alta que el oxígeno atraviesa la membrana alveolar y penetra en los capilares sanguíneos pulmonares; mientras que en los capilares pulmonares la hemoglobina de los glóbulos rojos de la sangre tienen enlazadas en mayor cantidad moléculas de dióxido de carbono y en menor cantidad de oxígeno.

-AMA- En ese sector de los capilares pulmonares que rodean a los alvéolos ocurre el intercambio gaseoso de oxígeno por dióxido de carbono, en el que la hemoglobina suelta a la molécula de dióxido de carbono y toma la de oxígeno.

-AMA- En los pulmones adultos naturales se encuentran trescientos millones de alvéolos.

-AMA- En los cibernéticos hay un billón de alvéolos lo que los hace más de tres veces más eficientes que los naturales.

Tras esto como pasara con el corazón las imágenes se sobrepusieron lo que les dejo observar que el movimiento el tamaño y eran idénticos pero por dentro eran totalmente diferentes.

-AMA- Así mismo sus módulos están en un grado de integración mayor al que creía posible siquiera aun con drogas y medicamentos y nano máquinas para incrementar la asimilación de las cibernéticas.

-Apple Bloom- Eso que significa AMA?

-AMA- Que sus prótesis son aceptadas más rápido de lo que se estimara biológicamente posible y son aceptadas sin problemas.

Algunos minutos de silencio pasaron mientras las Crusaders seguían observando la terminal de trabajo hasta que la IA les interrumpiera.

-IA- Operadores las tareas de mantenimiento aún no se han comenzado y los filtros moleculares en piensan a mostrar grandes trazas de residuos orgánicos no conservados en ellos.

-AMA- Operadores necesito los órganos con el menor deterioro posible si el progreso del deterioro continua la investigación no podrá ser completada y se perderán valiosos datos de la biología de la especie.

Aun con el constante llamado de los IA las Crusaders aún no contestaban ni mostraban signos de darse cuenta de los crecimientos de hielo en las secciones expuestas de su cuerpo pero eso sería solo momentáneamente.

-Sweetie Belle- ¡Hay! mi pezuñas se congelan.

-Apple Bloom- Je las mías también.

-Scootaloo- Y las mías.

Y con un movimiento de sus dedos separaron los cristales en crecimiento en ellos y mientras frotaban sus propias pezuñas pensaron en los guantes que tenían en uno de los bolsillos del traje que traían puesto con poco esfuerzo pudieron poneros en sus pezuñas lo que les dio un poco de protección a la temperatura ambiental para ellas.

-Scootaloo- Cuanto creen que duren nuestras vidas chicas?

-AMA- El actual estudio de su biología ha dado como resultado que su periodo de vida se extienda de quinientos años a más de mil gracias a los implantes y nano maquinas en su sistema.

-AMA- Con remplazos cada doscientos años su vida puede prolongarse más allá de su ciclo natural por un periodo de tiempo aún no determinado.

Las pequeñas sabían que los ponis podían vivir más de trescientos años pero los que lo lograban eran casos especiales que no superaban los dos digito en él actual periodo del reinado de las hermanas celestes y el más famoso de ellos era el Starswirl el Barbado el gran maestro de la magia que viviera mil quinientos años usando sus hechizos para prolongarse la vida pero el al final no pudo más y dejo que la naturaleza siguiera su curso.

Ellos sabían que Granny Smith era uno de los ponis que fundaron el pueblo más de trescientos años atrás y a hora las pequeñas estaban ante el abismo de las eras que verían venir. Ya hora tenían que hacerse a la idea de no tener más compañero que ellas y tal vez las princesas si es que algún día regresaran a su mundo o hasta que los implantes fallaran final mente. Aquello les sentó como un golpe que les dejo conmocionadas.

-Scootaloo- AMA. ¿Nuestros cuerpos y mentes decaerán y final mente moriremos de vejes si tratamos de vivir indefinida mente?

-AMA- Incorrecto Operador las Nano máquinas que tienen sus colonias establecida en su cuerpo no solo repara el daño externo e interno si no también el daño y degradación de los telómeros en las células en sus cuerpos asiendo que el ciclo de división celular aumente de forma exponencial asiendo virtualmente que sus cuerpos aptos para la rigurosa vida en el espacio durante largos periodos aun sin mejoras genéticas lo que hace que sea imposible que sus células se vean comprometidas por factores degenerativos o factores de mutación acelerada asiendo que su ciclo de vida más estable y largo.

-Scootaloo- Chicas que dijo?

-Apple Bloom- No tengo idea.

-Sweetie Belle- Creen que el ingeniero nos lo podrá explicar?

Y con un par de miradas y un sentimiento compartido decidieron que lo dejarían por a hora para realizar sus tarea y salir de aquel cuarto antes que se congelaran.

-Sweetie Belle- Ayudante que tenemos que hacer para realizar la tarea?

-IA- Use la terminal principal para inicializar la purga de los filtros y el auto diagnóstico.

-IA- Luego de hecho este pasó extraiga los filtros y remplácelos por nuevas unidas y re calibré los niveles de fluidos para detener el daño al tejido preservado.

-IA- Una vez lo allá completado. Ejecuté un auto diagnostico desde la terminal

-IA- Comience la verificación visual usando los drones para explorar los conductos y aéreas restringidas en busca de anomalías.

-Scootaloo- Ok como utilizamos la terminal Ayudante?

-IA- El sistema de la terminal está integrado al panel inferior donde encontraran unos módulos que pueden usar para iniciar los procesos.

-Apple Bloom- Mm. Ayudante no recuerdas que no reconocemos estos símbolos.

-IA- Pondré en pantalla una serie de símbolos introdúzcanlos en la terminal en la secuencia eso debería iniciar el sistema de forma automática.

Y como índico la IA coloco una serie de imágenes en las pantallas de la terminal al principio costo un poco para ubicarlas pero fue más fácil mientras más símbolos introducían en la terminal y con un poco de tiempo lograron memorizar la mayoría de los símbolos una vez hecho esto comentaron a abrirse ventanas que mostraban cantidades increíbles de símbolos como los del sus terminales portátiles simultáneamente para luego cambiar de nuevo a una nueva serie de ventanas que mostraba una barra que era rellena con un color diferente del negro original que tenía en ella por una de color azul.

Una vez paso unos segundos recupero una nueva ventana en ella podían apreciar un diseño similar al del cuarto el cual fue cambiando hasta que mostro tres señales intermitentes y apareció un nuevo mensaje con símbolos extraños por ellos y un recuadro parpadeando que mostraba un símbolo que cambiaba cada vez que el recuadro parpadeaba.

Por curiosidad buscaron en la terminal los símbolos en el recuadro parpadeante uno era una flecha seguida de una línea que apuntaba hacia abajo el otro, era un par de líneas paralelas que eran conectadas por otra línea en la parte más alta y la parte inferior de la otra de forma diagonal.

Más por una equivocación antes de poder preguntar a la IA una de las teclas fue presionada dando como resultado la ejecución de la orden una fracción de segundo dando la impresión de haber sido hecha al instante.

Y con un fuerte sonido de liberación de gas un trió de columnas grises salía de los costados de las unidades en uso lo que logro espantar a las pequeñas que saltaran usando la barra de protección como soporte y ayuda para impulsarse y dejándose caer del otro lado con un ruido sordo y tras unos segundos las Crusaders emergieron para buscar el motivo del sonido y pudieron ver los largos cilindros que aún seguían liberando vapor de ellos y que salían de las ubicaciones más bajas de la unidad de la paredes donde estaban tras una pequeña búsqueda pudieron dar con un acceso a su actual ubicación por la que pudieron regresar al nivel superior para caminar lentamente hasta la terminal des de la que saltaran pocos minutos atrás.

-Apple Bloom- Ayudante que fue eso casi nos matas del susto.

-IA- Eso fue la purga de los filtros y el auto diagnostico en este momento aun esta a una temperatura ideal para comenzar su extracción recomiendo que procedan de inmediato antes que se congele el fluido en su interior.

Mientras la IA les hablaba las Crusaders se acercaban más cerca de la pared.

-Sweetie Belle- Ayudante como los removemos.

-IA-Para remover el cilindro en la parte superior de este pueden apreciar una hendidura donde ay una barra atravesándolo sujétenla y jalen hacia fuera una vez estriado hasta el tope gírenlo hacia su lado derecho, hasta que los triángulos queden apuntando a los triángulos internos.

Tras unos segundos las pequeñas encontraron lo que se les indico y pudieron con algo de esfuerzo jalarlo hasta el tope para luego comenzar a girarlo hasta ubicarlo en posición en el momento que lo hicieran dos cosas pasaron uno sintieron el peso del cilindro que era considerable y lo segunda una alarma y una serie de luces de color rojo prendieran y se unieran a la iluminación de los tanques en uso que fuera de un color blanco a un rojo intermitente que llamaba su atención y provocaba a que se movieran más rápido.

-IA- Ha hora para tener acceso a los compartimientos del cilindro para que puedan extraer los filtros y remplacen los con nuevas terminales empujen la parte superior dentro del cilindro nuevamente para que abra su compartimento.

En el momento que lo hicieran una de las pantallas del cilindro se giró dentro de sí mismo dejando ver su interior el único detalle era que el cilindro tenía más piezas móviles de las que las pequeñas siquiera pudieran imaginar lo único a su favor fue que los filtros eran cuatro objetos de gran tamaño.

-IA-Los filtros son las cuatro unidades: uno tiene forma de un triángulo, él siguiente tiene forma de un hexágono, él siguiente tiene forma rectangular y el ultimo es cilíndrico recuerden extraer en el orden que se les menciono si tiene dudas pueden revisar sus terminales para consultar el diagrama de la unidad una vez hecho eso conecten su terminal con el cilindro y re calibré los niveles de fluidos para detener el daño al tejido preservado.

Decir que las pequeñas tuvieron dificultades para hacer su tarea fue una mentira total. Él hecho que lo más cercano que cualquiera de ellas alguna vez estuvieron de algo similar fue cuando cierta Princesa ratón de biblioteca les mostro cierto laboratorio debajo de cierto árbol que fungiera como su casa, pero extrañamente aquella tecnología era como si lo conocieran de toda su vida.

-IA- Una vez lo allá completado utilicen sus terminales portátiles para realizar un encendido de pruebas en la unidad eso deberá purgar el fluido aun en su interior una vez hecho esto coloque nuevas unidades.

Por extraño que pareciera una vez que las pequeñas empezaron a buscar en el interior de la unidad les fue fácil localizar los componentes que indico la IA desmontarlos fue un poco más complicado pero pronto las piezas empezaron a salir del conjunto hasta que terminaran su tarea.

-Sweetie Belle- Scootaloo como saco estos filtros?

-Scootaloo- No lose solo lo hice es como si supiera como lo construyeron.

-Apple Bloom- Eso me recuerda cuando construiste aquellas cosas en las clases de Twilight me impresiona que no pensáramos en esto mientras estábamos en nuestras cruzadas.

-Apple Bloom- Ayudante donde están los nuevos filtros?

-IA- Los filtros se encuentran en los módulos de almacenaje del nivel inferior en ellos se puede encontrar unidades nuevas.

-Sweetie Belle- Si tan bien recuerdo cómo fue su poción de pronto teníamos esas flores gigantes que no parecían tan malas pero aquella poción quedo como una prohibida de su libro no Apple Bloom?

Mientras se levantaban para ir a buscar los filtros. Angeo a las pequeñas que el Terran estaba despertando en una de las camas de la bahía médica.

-Apple Bloom- Si pero no paso lo mismo con aquel hechizo para levitar múltiples objetos.

-Sweetie Belle- Si mejor no hablemos de eso. Mejor busquemos lo filtros y terminemos esto.

Tardaron poco tiempo en conseguir los filtros que buscaban mientras lo hacían cada movimiento cada acción era retransmitida analizada y archivada por la IA para tener un registro del mantenimiento por los operadores.

-Scootaloo- Chicas encontré uno de los filtros.

Mientras agitaba el objeto en su pesuña para llamar la atención de los otros Crusaders lo que no fue difícil y consiguió que se acercaran a un par de cajones de gran tamaño que se encontraban construidos dentro de la pared y en cuestión de segundos encontraron lo que buscaban en los cajones vecinos.

Al regresar con los filtros nuevos encontraron que había un problema un líquido azul con algo de color rojo y negro se encontraba derramando de los cilindros que dejaran minutos atrás en el suelo junto a los filtros.

-Scootaloo- Ayudante tenemos una situación aquí es seguro acercarse a los cilindros mientras tiene esa cosa azul cállenlo de dentro de él?

-IA- Es seguro acercarse operador es solo el fluido que está en el interior que era contenido por los filtros cuando lo purguen para limpiar el sistema para instalar los nuevos filtros será removido completamente.

Con un poco de reticencia a tocar cualquier cosa que estuviera en contacto con aquel fluido las pequeñas empezaron a buscar la manera de purgar el contenido pero podían encontrarlo.

-Apple Bloom- Ayudante como purgamos esto?

-IA- Busquen la entrada DT-0456 en el cilindro y conecte su terminal portátil al sistema usando unos de los puertos de enlace una vez hecho esto ejecuten un auto diagnostico desde su terminal eso deberá purgar él contenido en el interior y dejar que instalen los filtros nuevos para su correcto funcionamiento.

-Scootaloo- Mi que, con el que, de que cable hablas Ayudante tengo cincuenta diferentes en mi arnés?

-IA- Encuentren el cable que se conecta a la parte de atrás de su terminal que tiene una entrada en forma de rectangular únanla.

-IA- Y el otro extremo del cable conecten al módulo del cilindro.

-Scootaloo- Alguien entendió?

-Sweetie Belle- Si mira este cable se conecta aquí y esta parte aquí y listo eso ase él ordenador que muestre esta pantalla.

Con una destreza innata Sweetie Belle conecto su terminal y el cilindro como si lo hubieran hecho miles de veces y no fuera su primera vez con una maestría que le aria la envidia de los mejores técnicos e ingenieros Terran.

Tras un pequeño momento las otras Crusaders realizaron la conexión entre la terminal y la unidad que tenían y tras unos segundos pudieron ver la misma pantalla que la que les mostrara Sweetie Belle tenía en su ordenador.

-Sweetie Belle- Ayudante como asemos la purga de la unidad?

-IA- Comiencen el auto diagnostico eso realizara la purga automática mente esperen hasta que se complete y coloquen los nuevos filtros y cierren la unidad y reinsértenlas en su puerto para que la unidad sea recuperada por el sistema.

-Apple Bloom- Ayudante como iniciamos el auto diagnostico?

-IA- En la pantalla se debió mostrar una nueva ventana cuando realizaron la conexión entre las unidades en la esquina inferior derecha ubiquen el cursor y abran el menú y seleccione la primera opción será el subsistema de diagnóstico que entrara en ejecución unos segundos más tarde eso dejara la unidad limpia para que puedan terminar su re ensamblaje.

Como si aquello fuera algo hubieran hecho antes las pequeñas realizaron lo ordenado al principio con algo de dificultada pero una vez pudieron ubicar el cursor completar lo ordenado fue cuestión intuitiva y nuevamente Sweetie Belle fue la primera en realiza la tarea como si fuera natural para ella y el hecho de tener dedos fue de ayuda aun siendo recientes para ellas les ayudo de sobremanera.

Y con un fuerte estornudo la primera unidad empezó el proceso de purgar sus sistemas seguido por las otras dos unidades lo siguiente que aprendieron fue a retirarse de las unidades cuando se purgaban dé su contenido viscoso pues salpica indiscriminada mente a todo lo que está en su camino.

-Sweetie Belle- Esto es asqueroso.

-Scootaloo- Esto no va a salir de mis plumas miren lo pegajoso que es.

-Apple Bloom- ¡¿Ayudante que esta cosa que tenemos encima es peligrosa y como se quita?!

-IA- No corren ningún peligro operador la sustancia no es nociva a menos que se ingiera de ser así informe a AMA.

-IA- Para removerlo solo use las ducha cuando termine su tarea.

-Apple Bloom- Todos bien?

-Sweetie Belle- Bien.

-Scootaloo- Bien.

Unos minutos más tarde las unidades dejaron de arrojar sus contenidos y las pantallas de las terminales anunciaron que el proceso se había completado sin problemas lamentablemente las pequeñas no podían interpretar los símbolos lo que hizo que esperaran una cantidad de tiempo mayor del necesario.

-Sweetie Belle- Ayudante cuanto más tardara el proceso?

-IA- El proceso término hace ciento diez segundos operador.

La cara que tenían las Crusaders cuando les mencionaran el tiempo que habían pasado congelándose provocó dos cosas una la formación de un trío de ceños fruncido y tres potrancas que empezaron a conspirar contra la IA.

Después de colocar los nuevos filtros y recolocar los contenedores en sus lugares correspondientes y se dispusieron a retirarse a las duchas más próximas para quitarse lo que se había convertido en una gelatina viscosa y dura que se había adherido a su pelaje sin piedad.

Lamentablemente para su suerte la tortura aun no acababa ni de lejos y con o sin sustancia viscosa las puertas no se abrieron cuando presionaron el botón del acceso del ascensor pero la voz de la IA se escuchó en el área en cuestión.

-IA- Operador proseguir con la verificación final desde la terminal.

-IA- los drones para explorar las aéreas restringidas están listos para buscar anomalías en los sistemas.

-Sweetie Belle- Ayudante estamos pegajosas, congeladas y cansadas podemos hacerlos después de asearnos y conseguir un cambio de ropa limpia?

-IA- Negativo operador regrese a su labor hasta que la complete luego puede retirarse a su siguiente tarea.

-Sweetie Belle- ¡OH COME ON!

-Scootaloo- Alguien más cree que la Ayudante nos trata más como objetos que como ponis?

Y con un asentimiento dado por los otros miembros de los Crusaders presente confirmaron los pensamientos de la que preguntaran pero simultáneamente las pequeñas recordaron lo que les dijo el Ingeniero sobre la IA y tras un segundo de auto compasión regresaron a reinstalar los filtros en el módulo para acabar su tarea.

-Apple Bloom- Vamos chicas esta puerta no se abrirá hasta que acabemos.

-Scootaloo- Terminemos con esto.

-Sweetie Belle- Mi cabello se congela con esta cosa.

Tras unos minutos las Crusaders habían reinstalado los cilindros en los compartimientos desde donde emergieron y contemplaron hasta que los cilindros quedaban completamente instalados dentro de la unidad y las luces parpadeantes de color rojo se apagaron y fueron remplazadas por las luces blancas originales.

-IA- Corrección en la crio preservación completada. Comenzando reajuste de niveles.

Mientras la IA hablaba la pantalla de operaciones de la terminal que usaran las Crusaders para iniciar el mantenimiento empezaron a activar una multitud de pantallas para dar paso a los ajustes de concentraciones en el fluido para preservar correctamente la muestra lo que hacía danzar una multitud de líneas de diferentes colores.

-Scootaloo- Chicas miren esto.

-Apple Bloom- Sorprendente.

-Sweetie Belle- Es tan hermoso.

Pero en un súbito momento las líneas se movieron como uno para luego las pantallas comenzaran a serrara dejando la terminal libre para la siguiente operación sin comprometer los recursos en tareas ya completas.

-IA- Reajuste completado muestras preservadas correctamente. Comenzando escaneando daños en las muestras.

Pero una vez más de la nada comenzaron a abrirse una multitud de pantallas pero a diferencia de las anteriores estas mostraban unos cilindros que mientras un halo se movía de arriba hacia abajo atreves de los cilindros vieron varias imágenes formarse ante ellas aunque al principio eran burda mientras más tiempo pasaba más detalladas eran a un grado en que era como ver el objeto en cuestión se encontrara en frente de ellas y no a sus espaladas.

-Apple Bloom- Es increíble.

Para luego una vez más después de unos segundos de inactividad visual el halo regresara y pasara sobre las imágenes y en ellas unas áreas se resaltaran en color rojo.

-IA- Escaneo terminado muestras conservada al ochenta por ciento. Procediendo a remover áreas dañadas de las muestras.

Y aun que ellas esperaban que las pantallas desaparecieran para dar paso a nuevas eso no fue lo que ocurriera más una nueva ventana emergiera para sustituir la pantalla anterior y tras unos segundos las mismas imágenes aparecieron en ella e las áreas resaltadas de la imagen fueron rodeadas por unos círculos de color azul antes de que aparecieran cientos de miles de marcadores en la pantalla que se movían en dirección de las áreas señaladas en cuestión de segundos los primeros estaban alcanzando el área en cuestión y comenzaran.

Lamentablemente las Crusaders apenas poseían los conceptos básicos de la tecnología Terran y para Scootaloo que alcanzó a ver algo moviéndose por el rabillo del ojo se volteó para enfrentarlo solo para observar que lo que fuera estaba en el tanque con lo que en algún momento fueran sus órganos lo que indujera un grito arrancado desde lo más profundo de su ser ante el espectáculo que se empezó a desarrollar en frente de ella.

-Scootaloo- ¡CHICAS!...

Tras el grito de alerta dado por una de las Crusaders el resto reaccionara retirando su atención de la pantalla y lo dirigieran primera al individuo en cuestión solo para que observaran que se encontraba con la mirada fija sobre los tanques a su costado lo que indujo que dirigieran su atención a los recipientes en cuestión para encontrarse con una de las experiencias que las cambiarían más según sus palabras años más tarde para ellas.

-Apple Bloom- Extraordinario.

Dentro de los crió contenedores podía ser observado cómo un enjambre de luces que envolvió los órganos en preservación para luego centrarse en diferentes áreas de los mismos lo que les permitía observar como pequeños tentáculos emergían y tocaban suavemente los objetos en cuestión sobre el área designada para la operación lo que provocó que brillaran más intensamente a intervalos regulares aquello duro unos minutos lo que dejara a las Crusaders hipnotizadas con los movimientos e iluminaciones.

-Sweetie Belle- Es tan hermoso.

-IA- Remoción completada.

Y con las últimas palabras dichas por la IA las luces volvieron a descender por donde emergieran para abandonar el cilindro que fuese su escenario y dejando a tres potrancas deseosas de observar más de ellas.

Una vez más la terminal cerro las pantallas y abrió nuevas pero estas pantallas eran diferentes a las anteriores y solicitaban un usuario y una contraseña para poder operarla.

-IA- Operadores sistema listo para acceder a los drones a distancia para realizar la inspección final. Proseguir y completar la tarea.

Aun que habían escuchado a la IA las Crusaders aun contemplaban los cilindros con lágrimas formándose en sus ojos durante un tiempo antes de volverse para atender la terminal a sus espaldas.

Sin saberlo el Ing. Terran estaba comenzando a recuperar la conciencia después del shock causado por las intenciones de estos seres solo para ser puesto bajo sedación para que se estabilizara su corteza cerebral lo que le obligo al sueño profundo por los fármacos aplicados.

-IA- Operadores prosigan con su trabajo y ejecute la búsqueda por drones.

Tras unos minutos más de esperar si ocurría algo nuevo en los tanque las Crusaders sin cambió alguno. Finalmente se dirigieron a la terminal para luego operar la solicitud en cuestión echa por la IA en y comenzar a buscar en sus portátiles los símbolos en la pantalla.

-Scootaloo- Los encontré.

E introduciendo los códigos la pantalla se desbloqueó dándole control de los drones del área.

-IA- Drones activados corriendo diagnóstico automático.

-IA- Verificación completa sistemas en óptimas condiciones.

-IA- Operador.

-IA- Drones listos para inspección el área autorizar el comiencen de la verificación.

Y ante ellas las pantallas de la terminal mostraron una cantidad de ventanas que estaban repletas de símbolos que aunque reconocieron en un primer momento solo para cambiar en una serie de imágenes de toda el área.

-Scootaloo- Esas son nuestras...

-Sweetie Belle- Se acaban de mover...

-Apple Bloom- Ayudante qué estamos viendo...

-IA- Es el sistema de cámaras de los drones que les permiten observar sin tener que desplazarse a través del área de manera más rápida.

Nuevamente las pequeñas trataron de alejar su atención de la ventana que mostraba sus espaldas sin mucho éxito dado que cada movimiento que realizaban era transmitido instantáneamente a la ventana.

-Apple Bloom- Ayudante ya terminamos la inspección?

-IA- Negativo operador la inspección aún no se ha ejecutado.

-IA- Ejecute el recorrido pre establecido por el sistema o guíe manualmente los diferentes drones.

-Scootaloo- Hm Ayudante como hago eso?

-IA- Operador usando el módulo táctil en el teclado coloqué el cursor en la parte superior de las ventanas en ella hay una serie de pestañas que se alteraran al pasar, posicione en la segunda pestaña del lado izquierdo, seleccione la pestaña usando el botón en la parte inferior de lado izquierdo, Luego simplemente seleccione la primera casilla del menú que se desplegara y vuelva a ejecutar usando el mismo botón que al principio.

En pocos segundos había conseguido hacer lo indicado o por lómenos así lo pensaban en un primer momento.

Hasta que en la pantalla se mostro una nueva ventana y en ella solo se observaba un una serie de signos los símbolos en el recuadro uno era una flecha seguida de una línea que apuntaba hacia abajo el otro, era un par de líneas paralelas que eran conectadas por otra línea en forma diagonal que reconocieron como una solicitud de confirmación.

-Sweetie Belle- Ayudante que dice el recuadro.

-IA- Activar recorrido programado. Yes / No.

Conciso y al punto no tardaron a dejar que el proceso se ejecutara y continuara su trabajo pero eso solo desato una nueva serie de procesos que se auto ejecutaron y entre ellos estaba uno que ordeno a los drones a moverse y inspeccionar hasta el último lugar de la instalación de criogénica lo que comenzó a hacer cambiar las ventanas que empezaron a mostrar todo el lugar desde pasillos con interminables conductos, hasta amplios espacios vacios completamente inmaculados.

Mientras las pequeñas observaban descubrieron que al desplazar el cursor sobre la ventana seleccionada podía hacer zoom si volvían a seleccionar, lo que quisieron.

Tras cinco minutos finalmente la inspección había sido completada. Y las pequeñas comenzaban a darse cuenta de la cantidad de drones que había en el área circundante lo que desato el pánico en ellas.

-Apple Bloom - Vamos chicos vallan a sus casas.

-Sweetie Belle - Miren atrás la Princesa Celestia.

-Scootaloo- En serio Sweetie Belle.

Lamentablemente los drones las seguían rodeando mientras ellas no prestaban atención lo que desato un grito en busca de auxilio.

-Scootaloo- ¡Hyaaaaaa!

-Apple Bloom- ¡Aaaaaaaa!

-Sweetie Belle- ¡Ayudante ayuda!

-IA- En que puedo ayudar operador?

-Sweetie Belle- Porque los Drones nos están rodeando?

-IA- Solo quieren descargar sus informes en la terminal para terminar su tarea y están esperando a que desalojen el área para hacerlo.

-Apple Bloom- Así que solo quieren la terminal verdad?

-IA- Correcto y si les dan permiso ellos podrán terminar su operación y regresar a sus rutinas normales.

-Scootaloo- Ok movámonos chicas dejemos que terminen ellos lo que estén haciendo.

Y tras moverse unos pasos de la terminal los drones se colocaron parcial mente cubiertos por la terminal solo para que segundos más tarde terminaran retirándose para dar cabida al siguiente Dron en espera esto tomo un par de minutos para completarse lo que dio tiempo a las pequeñas el tiempo para que observaran que las unidades se dirigían directo a los diferentes accesos en el área que se habrían cada vez que uno de ellos alcanzaba la entrada en perfecta coordinación.

Hasta que el último de ellos desalojo el área lo que dejo a las Crusaders solas una vez más en el área mientras esperaban a que algo nuevo ocurriera pero nada ocurrió así que se redirigieron a la consola que usaran para iniciar todo aquello y en ella estaban un grupo de ventanas con los símbolos de la consola que ocupaba la mayoría de las pantallas mientras avanzaban por la totalidad de su contenido que era ilegible para ellas en su totalidad y probando más por curiosidad hicieron la pregunta a la IA.

-Apple Bloom- Ayudante hemos completado la tarea?

-IA- Tarea completada pueden retirarse del área y regresar a sus labores diarias.

Y con aquellas palabras las Crusaders emprendieron una carrera rumbo a los servicios más próximos como si no hubiera un mañana, aunque por un olvido de Sweetie Belle que olvidara en la terminal su módulo de identificación y tuvo que regresar lo que la retrasaría unos segundos más. Mientras el resto de las Crusaders le aclamaran desde el interior del ascensor instándole a apresurar su pasó para salir del área. Ajeno para ellas la IA al mismo tiempo mandaba todo lo registrado por los drones a sus terminales portátiles para que le pudieran revisar más tarde.

Dentro del ascensor volvieron al primer nivel del laboratorio en apenas unos segundos. El único problema fue que olvidarán introducir su usuario y contraseña en la terminal afuera de ascensor antes de abandonar el área de crio preservación lo que activara el modulo de seguridad del laboratorio a metros de distancia de ellas pero para su suerte la IA del centro de mando estaba monitoreando el sistema lo que le permitió detectar cuando saltaron las alarmas del sistema de seguridad lo que le permitió desactivar la parte que suministra de munición a las torretas autónomas del área de laboratorio pero no impidió que se mostraran a las Crusaders y estas a su vez realizan el corrido de protocolos de seguimiento y descarga inicial pero dado que fueron privadas de rondas lo único que hicieron fue girar y suministrar energía al sistema raild lo que generaba un fuerte ruido con cada intento de utilizar su munición negada. Lo que no sabían las pequeñas que al abrirse las puertas de ascensor serian recibidas por un par de torretas que se levantaran y se orientaran en a su poción y comenzaran a hacer el mismo sonido que la torreta que despedazara a la Manticoraque fue seguido por él grito que llenó la habitación de tal manera que pondría un alma en pena a la vergüenza dado de quiénes provinieran.

Para que luego solo el llanto pudiera ser escuchado tras unos breves segundos las pequeñas dejaron de abrasarse fuerte mente y aun sollozando mientras limpiaban las lágrimas de sus ojos para poder observar de nuevo la terrible escena delante de ellas las torretas aun se encontraban apuntándoles con los cilindros aún girando en su dirección aun qué empezaban a ralentizar su movimiento, no solo era aterrador, si no preocupante para las Crusaders que habían visto de primera mano lo destructivo que eran en la Manticora.

No por primera vez sentían miedo de no saber en que se están metidas pero su tren de pensamiento fue descarrilado al mismo tiempo.

-IA- Se advierte al personal qué el ingreso y salida de áreas restringidas sin autentificación será tratado por los protocolos de seguridad y está transgresión será tratado inmediatamente por la seguridad de la instalación.

-IA- Operadores se les insta a que mantengan presente que deben usar las terminales de acceso cada vez que ingresen o desalojen un área restringida.

-Scootaloo- Ayudante por qué no nos alertaste de ello antes de abandonar crió preservación?!

-IA- En el momento que se retiraban me encontraba realizando un seguimiento de las células climáticas en la región. La recalibración de los sensores externos. El mantenimiento y fabricación de nuevas unidades Dron. Así cómo el registro de los archivos de la instalación. La recalibración atmosférica del centro de mandó. La revisión de los escáneres Tectónicos que lanzaron múltiples alertas. Cómo otras tres trillones de tareas en el momento.

-Sweetie Belle- Pero Ayudante por qué no las as detenido? (Apuntando con la pezuña a las torretas)

-IA- Las torretas internas se encuentran privadas de sus suministros y lo único que pueden hacer es figar las en sus sistemas pero no pueden hacerles ningún daño.

-Apple Bloom- Ayudante eso no es el problema nosotras no sabíamos que ocurría solo vimos algo que se parece a lo que destruyo a la Manticora mientras se estaban abriendo las puertas del ascensor.

-IA- Tanto la forma como el funcionamiento de estas torretas es menor a las torretas exteriores así mismo estas fueron privadas de su munición por lo que no representan ningún riesgo para los Operadores en este momento.

Al percatarse que sus cuestionamientos les eran respondidos sin ningún indicio de remordimientos o emociones por parte de la IA lo que solo desencadeno una respuesta por el estrés resultante de la situación lo que se tradujo en que las Crusaders salieran corriendo de las instalaciones del centro de mando al bosque everfree rumbo a Ponyville.


	10. CAPÍTULO 9 Drones y Herramientas

_**Antes de comenzar esto es un FanFiction no soy dueño de Starcraft ni de My Little Poni ambos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores Blizzard Entertainment y HASBRO por este medio hago. De su entender que esto lo hago. Por diversión sin planes de lucro así mismo en esta historia pueden aparecer personajes de otras historias que les extraigo para mi uso en este crossover me falto algo que mencionar?**_ _ **A si la crítica, la crítica constructiva siempre será apreciada.**_

 _ **Se busca editor**_

:: Especial Caracteres ::

-Persona que habla-

* Telepática Comunicación *

/Pensamientos personales para uno solo/

(Acción)

CAPÍTULO 9 Drones y Herramientas.

El Bosque Everfree

Dada que las últimas órdenes del Comandante, qué le diera al IA de la instalación era que debía traer a las pequeñas al centro de mando. Y mientras el Ingeniero seguía inconsciente en la bahía medica mientras se recuperaba bajo la supervisión de AMA la IA se preparaba para convocarles cuándo detecto un grupo de mayor tamaño en su dirección y dado que en la última ocasión se dio la orden de esconderse de ellos prosiguió a replicar la acción mientras activaba los radios que portarán las Crusaders a través de la red de batalla enlazadas a sus portátiles.

Mientras las Crusaders corrían por las cercanías del Bosque Everfree a escasas decenas de metros del Centro de Mando pudieron escuchar algo completamente nuevo para ellas que al principio les parecía asemejar a cuando alguien inspiraba profundamente para inflar un globo pero el sonido solo parecía aumentar de volumen mientras más se acercaban a las inmediaciones del centro de mandó hasta que lograron ingresar una vez más al claro pudieron ver claramente y escuchar un poderoso rugido procedente del centro de mando mientras este se levantaba del suelo y comenzaba su asenso hasta sobrepasar el follaje y luego girando perezosamente dirigiéndose aun cumulo de nubes negras de tormenta. Lo que les recordó que en su enfado habían salido al exterior aun portando la extraña ropas, artefactos y herramientas puestas en ellas. Pero eso no fue lo que desencadeno sus temores.

Lo que desencadeno una nueva carrera en rumbo a donde este se dirigía, dado que el único motivo por el que el comandante diera la orden a la IA para mover el centro de mando fue que la guardia real junto con sus hermanas se acercaran a su ubicación y el no deseaba ser encontrado por ellas esta situación solo hiso imprimir más fuerza a sus músculos en un intento de alcanzar el centro de mando antes de que este se perdiera en las nubes de tormenta ya que lo más seguro es que si no lo hacían sus hermanas les encontrarían en la región y si las atrapaban seria su final en más de un sentido aun si lograban salir con su vida intacta, él internado Alicorn sería su destino por el resto de su vida.

-Sweetie Belle- Que vamos a hacer si no lo alcanzamos?

-Scootaloo- No pienses en eso céntrate en no perderlo de vista y sigue corriendo.

-Apple Bloom- Mejor preocúpate por qué no nos vean ningún miembro de la guardia real o… La princesa luna o… Nuestras hermanas.

Aquella última declaración desencadeno a que el trió sintiera como eran atravesadas por una sensación terrible, sus hermanas conocían la zona como su patio trasero dado que pasaban tanto tiempo en el viejo castillo de las hermanas celestes como en el nuevo castillo de Twilight y aun que ellas sabían como llegar a la casa de Zecora no conocían mucho mas de la zona.

Ni siquiera habían alcanzado unos cinco kilómetros desde el claro cuando casi cayeron en una ciénaga que despedía fuertes olores a vegetación pútrida debajo del agua pero eso no fue el único problema sino los ponis que estaban ya dentro de sus aguas que ayudaban a un tercero que no había estado atento a su entorno y acabara cayendo dentro de la ciénaga y enredándose con la vegetación debajo de sus aguas.

Las Crusaders se hubieran echado a reír de la apariencia del tercero si no fuera por que los dos guardias de la noche qué auxiliaban a su colega de la guardia solar estaban hablando de esa extraña tortuga que ascendió al cielo para luego dirigirse hacia la tormenta aquello espanto a las pequeñas que empezaron a ver los posibles escenarios jugar en sus mentes entre ellos uno que terminaría con Everypony atacando a la estructura Terran y en consecuencia la IA les despedazarían con las torretas perimetrales y de esas imágenes parecía que él frio del invierno emanara y les rodeara aun cuando estaban al comienzos del verano.

-Apple Bloom- Debemos detener que los ponis encuentren el centró de mando o la Ayudante les matara sin dudarlo.

-Scootaloo- Pero como lo asemos si los detenemos tengan por seguro que nos atrapan sin dudarlo y con lo que tenemos puesto, llamamos demasiado la atención.

-Sweetie Belle- Eso es usamos nuestras vestimentas para atraer su atención y alejarlos del centro de mando.

-Apple Bloom- Sweetie Belle recuerdas que no queremos que nos atrapen verdad.

-Scootaloo- Si Sweetie Belle no quiero ir al internado Alicorn para jóvenes señoritas.

Y con un escalofrió compartido las Crusaders negando con la cabeza desterraron las imágenes que invoco el comentario. Para sólo unos segundos más tarde lograrán alcanzar a oír los sonidos de pisadas que se acercaban a su locación. Y con apenas unos segundos se ocultaron también como pudieron entre los arbustos frondosos que rodeaban la ciénaga y deteniéndose tan rápido como entraron para observar al grupo que se acercaba a la ubicación.

Sólo unos segundos después de qué las Crusaders se escondieran un grupo de miembros de la guardia lunar y solar irrumpió rumbo a sus compañeros qué habían lanzado un hechizo de alerta.

-Guardia Lunar- Que ocurrió con ustedes tres? han encontrado a la Manticora?

-Guardia Solar- Teniente Silver Moon. Señor e visto la tortuga que persiguiera la Dama Rainbow Dash el día de ayer.

Decir que la mayor parte de los guardias presentes encontró su cara con sus pesuñas con ese comentario. Mientras el teniente solo negaba unos segundos. Todos sabían que el Sargento tenia un enamoramiento por una Dama de la región y resulto que esa noble en cuestión tenia una tortuga mascota lo que le dio la brillante idea que si podía encontrar la tortuga gigante que le parecía obsesionar podría tener alguna recompensa de ella.

-Teniente Silver- Sargento Resplendent Liberty se que tiene ciertas preferencias respecto a las damas de la región pero le recuerdo que estamos cazando a una Manticora no una tortuga gigante voladora.

-Sargento Resplendent Liberty- Lo se señor pero no hemos encontrado ningún rastro de las criaturas en la región salvo la tortuga señor. Lo que me ase pensar que tiene algo que ver con la tortuga que persiguiera la Dama Rainbow Dash.

-Teniente Silver Moon- Aun que comparto su pensamiento Sargento referente a la falta de vida silvestre en la zona tenemos nuestras ordenes y a menos que le guste explicar a las princesas y los nobles de la región por que dejamos la caza de la Manticora enferma le recomiendo que regrese a la búsqueda de rastros de la criatura.

Decir que el Sargento fuera el único en temblar ante tal perspectiva hubiera sido una mentira fragante pero decir que alguien en su sano juicio quisiera atraer la ira de la corona y los nobles seria inaudito pero atraer la ira de los portadores de los elementos de la armonía era el equivalente de buscar el destierro al Tártaro activamente.

-Sargento Resplendent Liberty- Señor. Si Señor de inmediato Señor.

Ajeno a los miembros de las guardias tanto solar y lunar tres pequeñas habían oído y observado el intercambio de los miembros de las diferentes agrupaciones en la región atentamente.

Pocos segundos después de que el contingente regresara a su tarea prevista de búsqueda y destrucción las Crusaders emergieran a las orillas de la ciénaga cubierta de hojas que se quedaran atrapadas en sus vestimentas como en su crin y cola solo segundos después pudieran oír los relámpagos que anunciaban la tormenta que se encontraba en la región.

-Scootaloo- Genial a hora Rainbow tiene un pretendiente de la Guardia real.

-Sweetie Belle- Si pero a hora tenemos problemas mas grabes ase tiempo que hemos perdido de vista el centro de mando y no tenemos manera de dar con el y la tormenta estará sobre nosotras en poco tiempo.

-Apple Bloom- No tenemos mas opción que salir de aquí antes que nos atrape la tormenta o nos atrapen nuestras hermanas.

-Scootaloo- Por lómenos sabemos que los ponis en general no irá tras el Centro de Mandó eso solo deja a nuestras hermanas y el resto de las mean six y la princesa Luna.

Y con un asentimiento las Crusaders se dirigieron rumbo a Ponyville atreves del área mas espesa del bosque en un intento de mantener el anonimato hasta abandonarle. Ajeno para ellas la IA les mantenía monitoreadas y ubicadas gracias a las radios y computadoras portátiles que les permitía seguirlas por triangulación por frecuencias radiales lo que ella no sabía era que las pequeñas estaban deliberadamente evitando la ciudad de Ponyville cuando trazo un mapa de su dirección noto que al compararlo con las imágenes que fueran tomadas desde los archivos de la nave que orbitará el planeta tiempo atrás.

Tanto la trayectoria sugería cómo su posición de los operadores se dirigía rumbo a la granja qué días atrás fuera localizada por el comandante y tras revisar su actual posición con referencias al área donde se encuentran los yacimientos minerales trazo y calculo qué el trayecto mas corto sería atravesando el poblado y con esos datos la IA comenzó a trazar el área en busca de un área adecuada para aterrizar el centro de mandó lo qué no encontraría hasta horas más tardé qué la tormenta pasará.

Mientras que las Crusaders lograron abandonar el bosque Everfree sin ser detectadas gracias a su andar bípedo pero no fue lo mismos para no dejar un rastro bastante evidente dado que el terreno se encontraba reblandecido por la lluvia de la tormenta del día anterior.

-Apple Bloom- Aun no me creó que lo hemos logrado los guardias reales no encontrarían su cabeza si no fuera por sus cascos.

-Scootaloo- Si a hora entiendo por qué la Princesa Celestia depende tanto de nuestras hermanas cada vez que hay un incidente.

-Sweetie Belle- Mejor para nosotras así solo tenemos qué preocuparse de que las mean six no lo encuentren.

Pasado ya él medio día las Crusaders habían logrado salir del bosque sin ser descubiertas pero en el procesó perdieron algo de sus herramientas que fue localizado por la guardia real que les recolectará y guardaran en el campamento temporal del destacamento de la guardia real circundante a los terrenos del castillo de Ponyville.

Mientras que las Crusaders habían hecho tanto como estuvo a su alcance para evita cruzar atravesó de Ponyville cuando las primeras ráfagas de lluvia se hicieron sentir, rápidamente llegaron a la conclusión que no debería haber ya gente en las calles de Ponyville así qué tan rápido como pudieron se lanzaron a través de la ciudad pero el hecho de hacerlo deforma bípeda no pasó desapercibido completamente para un par de ponis que tomaban un paseó bajo la lluvia en ese momento qué observarán cómo las Crusaders en overoles de color naranja y chamarra negra con una extraña cilla en ellas corrían a través del camino que conecta a Sweet Apple Acres y la ciudad.

-Lyara- ¿Boni, esas eran...?

-Bon Bon- Creo que sí.

Mientras se intensifica la lluvia sobre Ponyville un par de ponis observaron el movimiento de las nueves de tormenta una con emoción y la otra con la incredulidad de no creer lo que observará.

Cuando finalmente las Crusaders alcanzaron el pórtico de la casa Apple aun con la cantidad de lluvia qué obtuvieron sobre ellas pronto se percataron qué no estaban completamente empapadas salvo el pelaje de sus rostros, crin y cola por igual y en él caso de Scootaloo sus alas también sé encontraban protegidas dado que las chaquetas y overol no fueron diseñados para permitirle tenerlos fuera de los mismos.

Otra cosa que se percataron gracias a la oscuridad qué trajo las nubes de tormenta era una luz proveniente de un rectángulo que está colocado de su lado derecho arriba de su terminal portátil justo abajo donde el cuello de la chaqueta terminara y que alumbrará con una luz espectral apenas lo suficientemente para poder observar en la pantalla los símbolos del lenguaje Terran.

-Apple Bloom- ¿Que serán estos?

Pero fue el momento que la suerte decidió abandonarles pues ante ellas la puerta de la casa se abrió revelando al actual líder clan Apple quien comenzará a cuestionarles.

-Granny Smith- ¿Pequeñas son ustedes?

-Apple Bloom- Si abuelita somos nosotras y esto mm.

-Granny Smith- ¿Que están usando?

-Scootaloo- Esto es un traje de, de, de mecánico de trenes qué usamos mientras ayudamos a buscando la cutie mark de esté chico de la escuela abuelita.

-Granny Smith- Porque han llegado hasta esta hora la tormenta era visible desde antes del mediodía.

-Sweetie Belle- Cuándo nos percatamos de qué comenzaba la tormenta corrimos tan rápido como pudimos hasta la casa abuelita.

Y con la mejor cara de inocencia qué pudieron darle, las mojadas pequeñas, esperaban bajo la atenta mirada de Granny Smith durante un largo minuto.

Aun qué Granny Smith no se creyó la historia completamente no tenía motivos para dudar de sus palabras y sabía que no obtendría nada de que las niñas se enfermarán.

-Granny Smith- Les prepararé un baño caliente quítense esas ropas húmedas.

En el momento que Granny Smith se dirigió a la cocina para poner el agua a calentar las Crusaders corrió escaleras arriba hasta estar dentro del cuarto de Apple Bloom donde serraron inmediatamente la puerta tras entrar y unos segundos después dejaron salir un suspiro que contenía antes de poder hablar otra vez.

-Sweetie Belle- Eso estuvo demasiado cerca.

-Scootaloo- No ha sido nuestra mejor historia y estoy casi segura que no se la creyó.

-Apple Bloom- Aun así debemos buscar a alguien para ayudarle a encontrar su cutie mark mañana durante la escuela busquemos algunos candidatos.

En pocos minutos lograron despojarse de la mayoría de sus prendas y en el transcurso se percataron que tanto los overoles como las chamarras parecían ser de alguna forma, impermeable pues aun qué por fuera se encontraban brillosas gracias a la película que se formará debido al agua pero por dentro seguía completamente seco y cálidos.

-Sweetie Belle- No sé cómo asen este material pero estoy segura que muchos diseñadores estarían dispuestos a contratar ladrones y bandidos para llegar a obtenerlo, o incluso robarlos por si mismo.

Aún qué los otros miembros de las Crusaders compartían el mismo pensamiento cada una lo veía desde un punto de vista diferente.

-Apple Bloom- Si los modistas y diseñadores podrían llegar a delinquir por la tela no quiero pensar qué harían los hermanos Flin y Flam por obtener la maquinaría que hemos visto.

-Scootaloo- Si una pequeña cantidad de tecnología Terran, llega a caer en los cascos equivocados temo por todos aquellos que estén en su camino.

Y cuándo las otras se preparaban para argumentar su punto la voz de Granny Smith se hizo sonar por toda la casa.

-Granny Smith- Su baño está listo niñas apúrense para que no se enfríe.

Ajeno para las Crusaders la IA estaba almacenando toda la conversación gracias a los radios que en ese momento se encontraban sujetos a sus arneses qué asemejara para los ponis una silla de montar y por lo cual las Crusaders les colgarán en un arnés para sillas de montar en el closets de Apple Bloom.

Mientras que los overoles y chamarras se encontraban en un montón a lado de la puerta donde perdían poco a poco la humedad que tenían en ellos.

Mientras qué sus trajes de protección estaban sobre la cama de la misma a la espera de ser recuperados. Y mientras las niñas tenían un baño bien merecido y retiraban lo que quedara de los fluidos del filtro. Big Mac se acercaba a la casa en la granja Apple. Solo para que una vez más la puerta fuera abierta por la Matriarca del clan Apple segundos ates que Big Mac pusiera su pezuña sobre el pórtico de la entrada.

-Granny Smith- ¿Hubo suerte?

-big Mac- Nop.

-Granny Smith- Su pongo que volverá a quedarse en el castillo.

-big Mac- Eeyup.

Y con un suspiro compartido por parte de Big Mac y Granny Smith, cuando él primero se puso a resguardo en el pórtico de la lluvia que la tormenta que viniera desde el Everfree y aun que Big Mac deseaba un baño caliente tras empaparse después de regresar con los voluntarios y el resto de la guardia real a Ponyville el prefirió unos minutos más de observando la tormenta para distraer su frustración.

Minutos más tarde Granny Smith y Big Mac entraron en la casa pero cuando Big Mac se disponía a poner agua a calentar para un baño Granny Smith le detuvo a motivo que las pequeñas le estaban usando en ese momento lo que le dejo mojado en medio de la casa a lo que se dispuso a subir por una toalla para no mojar más la casa dado los problemas que esta genera en la madera.

Cuando final mente ascendió hasta el segundo piso se percató que se había formado un charco a las afueras de la puerta de Apple Bloom y mientras hacía memoria sobre si habían reparado ese lado del tejado ese verano abrió la puerta para ver en qué parte se encontraba la gotera pero para su consternación no había gotera alguna solo un montón de prendas húmedas en un montón junto a la puerta lo que le llamo la atención era que eran de colores muy llamativos cuando levantó una de las prendas de color naranja esta se sentía casi seca lo que le extraño dado que sus overoles de trabajo por lo general tardaban barias horas para secarse bajo el intenso calor del sol de Celestia lo otro que le llamó la atención fueron las extrañas sillas de montar que estaban en el closets abierto de su hermana y la cantidad ridícula de herramientas en ellas y otros objetos que se encontraban en el escritorio que no podía reconocer. Pero cuando se disponía a cuestionar e indagar en las herramientas Granny Smith le llamo desde el piso de abajo.

-Granny Smith- Big Mac el baño ya está libre pondré el agua a calentar.

Lo que le recordó a Big Mac a su actual condición y apresuro su paso a uno de los closets donde se guardaban las toallas para el baño, donde él recupero una de ellas para retirar parte del exceso de agua de su pelaje para luego extraer otra toalla para dirigirse escaleras abajo, para dirigirse a la cocina y recuperar el agua caliente para su baño.

No obstante antes de que el alcanzara la escalera las Crusaders habían comenzado a subir por las mismas en dirección al cuarto de Apple Bloom así que lo inevitable ocurrió las pequeñas quedaron frente a frente a Big Mac a escasos metros de separación y entre ellos el charco que se formara enfrente la puerta del cuarto de Apple Bloom.

-apple Floración- de Hola Big Mac.

Pero lo que obtuvo de respuesta fue una mirada de mil yardas de parte de Big Mac que aun que había retirado parte de la humedad de su abrigo este aún era demasiado húmedo para que cualquiera poni pensará que se encontrara a gusto en su situación. Más no obstante Big Mac no reaccionó como las niñas esperaban y por un largo momento no se movió ni dijo nada mientras seguía observando en su dirección para luego observar la acumulación de agua enfrente de la puerta de su hermana menor a lo que las pequeñas no tardaron en descubrir que miraba, percatándose de la acumulación de agua en el pasillo que parecía tener su origen de dentro del cuarto de Apple Bloom a lo que, en una pregunta le fue hecha.

-Apple Bloom- ¿Big Mac le has dicho a abuelita de esto? (señalando al charco con su pezuña).

-big Mac-Nop.

Solo unos, segundo después las pequeñas dejaron escapar un suspiro que no sabían que contenían ante la perspectiva de ser regañados por Granny Smith después de haber librado apenas del último, ese mismo día.

-Big Mac- Será mejor que este seco el pasillo antes que abuelita se dé cuenta.

-Apple Bloom- Entendido.

-Sweetie Belle- Correcto.

-Scootaloo- Cristalino.

Un segundo después de que Big Mac se cercioró que las pequeñas corrían a uno de los armarios de servicio por una cubeta y un trapo para limpiar su desastre. Comenzó a descender para dirigirse al baño caliente que le esperaba ya desde hace unos minutos, más el destino tenía planes diferentes y con fuerte resplandor seguida del estruendo que anunciaba que un rayo alcanzó tierra cerca de la casa Apple. Big Mac se prese pitó fuera de la casa para observar en los campos de Manzanos que tenía delante de él pero nada malo ocurría con ello, pero en cuanto giro para observar los campos de siembra listos para una cosecha anticipada para su horror alcanzó a ver como las llamas crecían impulsadas por los viento de la tormenta sombre los terrenos que aún no recibían ni una gota de lluvia en ellos las llamas crecieron con ferocidad y voracidad con una velocidad que no creía posible ante él, la cosecha del verano ardía y crecía en todas las direcciones y aun que comenzó una loca carrera rumbo a los campos en un intento de salvar la cosecha pero lamentablemente eso no ocurrirá aun con una fuerza que ningún poni poseyera él era uno encontrar de un voraz incendio y el hecho que los campos estuvieran a minutos de distancia no ayudó a retrasar los estragos del fuego.

En el momento que las niñas bajaban a la planta principal de la casa llevando una cubeta media llena de agua y un trapo mojado alcanzaron a escuchar como la puerta de red que protegía el interior de la casa de la entrada de insectos golpear en repetidas ocasiones lo más probable por el viento pero lo que no esperaban era ver a Granny Smith parada debajo de la tormenta observando en dirección a los campos de siembra pero fuera el semblante de la yegua mayor lo que les provoco un escalofrió atreves de la columna vertebral y les mando en una carrera al exterior para observar lo que ocurría en el momento que las pequeñas cruzaron el umbral de la puerta y re dirigieron la vista rumbo a los campos se percataron del resplandor que venía de ellos como las llamas infernales que se alzaban como un feroz monstruo, voraz qué desea consumirlo todo y a poca distancia alcanzaron a ver una mancha de color roja que corría atreves de campos dorados que habían de ser su alimento. Lo que les tomo menos de un segundo a sus cerebros para re procesar como Big Mac. En el momento que se percataron de lo que ocurría las Crusaders comenzaron una segunda carrera rumbo a los campos, pero fuese en ese momento que la cubeta que sostenían sobre su espalda y equilibrada con magia perdió importancia y saliera volando por el súbito impulso de su transportador derramando su contenido por todo el pórtico, pero antes que lograran alcanzar más allá de Granny Smith esta se interpuso en su camino frenando su carrera y forzándolas a encajar sus pezuñas profundo en el suelo reblandecido por la lluvia para no impactar en el cuerpo envejecido de la actual matriarca del clan Apple que les diera una mirada de soslayo y con una voz que parecía provenir del interior de una tumba más que del poni frente a ellas.

-Granny Smith- Niñas regresen a la casa.

-Apple Bloom- Pero. Abuelita. Big Mac. Necesita ayuda.

-Granny Smith- No hay nada que podamos hacer solo podemos observar y esperar, a que salga del infierno en que se han convertido los cultivos.

Para su fortuna cierto Pegaso se percató de la columna de humo en el horizonte, antes que la tormenta la ocultase en su manto de tinieblas y lluvia. Desencadenando la alarma en la ciudad sobre el fuego que crecía en las cercanías, lo que mando a cientos de voluntarios para controlar el fuego detectado. Lamentablemente la falta de la patrulla del clima que se encontraba dispersando las nubes de tormenta para impedir un potencial incendio en la ciudad y los soldados que retornaban agotados por la búsqueda en el Everfree que tomara toda su energía, lo que les hiso ir más lento y alargando él recorrido que debió tomar tan sólo unos minutos se extendió significativamente más. Los primeros en llegar a la ubicación fueron las princesas y los ex portadores de los elementos de la armonía. Que encontraron ante ellas una de las situaciones más irreales que alguna vez vieran, ante ellas estaban los campos de cultivo envueltos en llamas rojas y doradas que contra el cielo tormentoso de nubes negras parecía danzar en una enloquecedora danza al ritmo de los vientos de la tormenta que a momentos precian que tendrían piedad solo para volver a regresar de manera fatídica, dándole nuevo vigor al fuego en los cultivos y en medio de aquel baile entre titanes un poni hacia lo que muchos dirían más tarde que fue como las leyendas de los caballeros poni que enfrentaban dragones y ejércitos por si solos y salían victoriosos.

Y ante la escena que observara una poni, que evoco viejas memorias de una joven princesa de la noche que al ver el semental recordara a viejos compañeros de armas y héroes legendarios con quienes combatiera hace mucho tiempo y de los cuales muchos ya fueran olvidados o relegados a leyendas y mitos. Y ahí, ante ella un poni le recordara a su paladín y que le hiciera anhelar las eras ya perdidas en el tiempo. Que en su semblante y poder demostraba que era un potencial candidato de caballero en brillante armadura cómo los que no se habían visto en mucho tiempo.

Fatídicamente el asalto del valiente poni término violentamente cuándo una de las corrientes que empujara el fuego en dirección contraria al del equino un momento antes se volvió para arremeter en contra de Big Mac y cual olas en el mar su embate fue imparable y en un momento el poni que tan valiente mente luchaba a hora se encontraba devorado por él fuego.

Qué no diera ni un segundo de tregua y cual dios de la antigüedad emergió de entre las llamas aparentemente indemne en el borde de los cultivos saltando sobre un cumulo de rocas que sirvieran como represa para el canal de riego que se utilizará para acumular las aguas de lluvia y con una poderosa patada separo las trabas que contenían el agua acumulada que inmediatamente comenzarán a devastar las tierras de cultivo quemadas y creando una apertura lo suficiente mente grande para conseguir una franja transitable en la pendiente que permitiría salir del área ya reclamada por el fuego, lamentablemente el acto que realizo aquel poni no tenía como propósito darle una ruta de escape si no salvar los cultivos inferiores de las llamas del infierno que se había convertido los sembradíos superiores y con su tarea completada con lo ultimo de su fuerza el poni se entregó a la inconsciencia y a lo que esperaba fuera una muerta por asfixia y no abrasado por las llamas. Mientras dirigió sus últimos pensamientos a su amada y al deseo de no hacerle daño a su corazón con sus últimos actos antes de marchar de esta vida.

En el momento que los voluntarios terminaron su tránsito hasta la granja Apple para dirigirse a los campos arrasados por el fuego el incendio ya se encontraba contenido y en vías de ser apagado pero no por ello no había peligros que pudiera reavivarse, lo que hace de su tarea aun riesgosa y exigente aun con el potencial incendio forestal siendo prevenido. Se había pagado un precio muy alto por parte de cierto miembro de la familia Apple aun que para ese momento ya se encontraba en camino al hospital de Ponyville. Cuando fue recuperado por las princesas y el resto de las mane six.

En el Momento que Big Mac colapso sobre la represa del canal de riego, los presentes se habían echado a correr y volar en su auxilio, lo que lograran en menos de un minuto gracias a la adrenalina que liberara su sistema aun en su estado agotados tenían habilidades que no correspondían a los ponis normales pero de eso hace años que habían llegado a aceptar que era parte de ser un elemento portador pero en el momento que llegaran a donde estaba depositado el cuerpo de Big Mac se percataron que aun seguía con vida aun que parecían estar a punto de vomitar, lo atribuyeron al fétido aroma que desprendía el cuerpo del poni parcial mente quemado.

Ante ellas yacía el cuerpo de Big Mac que se encontraba gravemente dañado por su batalla contra el fuego y se le veía en muy mal estado dado que en el momento no sabían que tan extenso era el daño por el fuego no se podían arriesgar a realizar un hechizo de tele transporte dado que podrían empeorar el daño o incluso matarle, si el daño era demasiado extenso. Motivo por lo que se tomo la decisión para transportar le vía aérea por los pegasos y alicorns presentes.

En el momento que comenzarán a moverle, las Crusaders ya habían sido devueltas a la casa principal escoltadas por Granny Smith mientras Applejack y Rarity se acercarán para explicar la condición de Big Mac, para luego re dirigir su rumbo al hospital debajo de la lluvia torrencial de la tormenta que estaba en su apogeo y no parecía que se detendría pronto ni mucho menos calmaría lo que hacia de la situación más lúgubre y deprimente para los ponis.

En otro lugar un Centro de Mando aterrizaba y en su bahía medica un Terran aún continuaba sin despertar tras haber pasado una sobrecarga mental bajó la atenta supervisión de AMA. Una vez más las Crusaders entraron en la ducha para calentarse y prevenir un resfriado por la lluvia, pero está vez la ducha duró sólo lo necesario dada la situación querían regresar lo más rápido al centro de mandó y conseguir la ayuda de AMA y el Ingeniero Terran para ya no solo salvar a sus amigas sino a un miembro de su familia.

Aun que ellas no sabían si ello era posible, pero mantenían la esperanza de que podrían curarles después de todo les habían salvado del abrazo de la muerte en una ocasión.

Lo primero que notaron al salir del baño fue que junto a Granny Smith se encontraba acompañada por una de las guardias de Luna mientras tomaba de una taza un líquido caliente que desprendía vapor de él. Lo siguiente que notaron fue al otro guarda poni que custodiaba la entrada principal y ocasionalmente atendía a los ponis qué venían desde el exterior, ya fueran otros guarda ponis o los voluntarios que venían desde las tierras devastadas por el fuego, ya sea para reportar el estado de la situación o otros motivos. Lo que les impedía salir por la puerta principal o la cocina.

-Guarda Poni- Señora Smith pondré agua a calentar para que pueda tomar el baño.

Dado que Granny Smith no contestó a la guarda poni las Crusaders se inquietaron por lo extraño del comportamiento motivo por el que se acercaron a dónde está se encontraba, sólo para que Granny Smith les volteará a ver mientras se acercaban a ella.

-Granny Smith- Estoy bien niñas, solo algo aletargada por la infusión que me preparara la guarda ponis.

-Granny Smith- Denme un momento y les serviré la cena.

Y con un movimiento fluido Granny Smith se levanto de la silla que ocupara, para comenzar a calentar la comida que preparara ya ase unas horas atrás y mientras lo hacia se pudieron percatar que aun mantenía la misma expresión facial en blanco que tuviera mientras sus hermanas le informaban de las lesiones de Big Mac.

Mientras las niñas seguían observando a Granny Smith hacer los preparativos de la comida las Crusaders prepararon la mesa y colocando platos suficientes para los presentes en la casa, lo que las desconcertó un poco fue que los guarda ponis se turnaran para comer, mientras que la guarda poni que había ido a preparar el baño para Granny Smith atendía el constante flujo de información desde la zona siniestrada.

Su compañero comía sin participar en ningún sentido con las presentes mientras comía para finalizar antes que todos y llevar su plato al lavabo para después agradecer la comida y re dirigiese a su antigua ubicación y renovar su deber, permitiendo que su compañero tuviera su oportunidad de cenar y continuar su tarea dada.

Después de que la guarda poni regresará y se incorporará a la cena, ella hizo barios intentos de comenzar una conversación con las presentes con poco y nada de éxito, aun con sus mejores intentos de por medio. Hasta que decidió ponerse los guantes y enfrentar al toro por los cuernos.

-Guarda Poni- Y chicas que tal la escuela?

-Apple Bloom- Bien.

-Guarda Poni- Girls me percaté qué su cutie mark y me preguntaba si ya han recibido orientación sobre las diferentes agrupaciones del ejercito real?

Las Crusaders no creían lo qué oían, sus marcas tenían una forma un tanto especial dado que aparentaban ser escudos como los de los guardias y el ejército real pero claramente las de ellas no guardaban la misma relación. Por obvias razones como que por lo general las marcas son formadas por apenas unos cuantos colores y un número variado de adornos qué a su vez recalcan o demuestran su afinidad con su talento así mismo estos por lo general no se relacionan con los de otros ponis, aun que existen las excepciones cómo era su casó.

Y en segundo lugar su propio talento único tenía como eje central la búsqueda de talentos y la propia identificación del mismo, lo qué en ocasiones llevó a la re interpretación de alguna marca como en el caso de Diamond Tiara años atrás.

Mientras esto ocurría Granny Smith seguía ingiriendo el guiso en su plató como su té en su tasa, sin hacer la menor señal de intervención en la plática, y dejando a la guardia poni continuar.

-Guarda Poni- Y tal vez quieran que les hable del tema?

Al segundo las Crusaders se percataron que la guarda poni intentaba distraerlas de la situación como hiciera con la infusión y Granny Smith por lo que decidieron tomar la oferta en un intento de obtener información de la actual situación.

-Scootaloo-Si me gustaría oír sobre los Wonderbolts.

Y como si las otras crusaders leyeran su mente.

-Guarda Poni- Si los Wonderbolts, aun que no lo creas no son solo acrobacias y poses /Bueno solo al comienzo de su historia/

-Apple Bloom- Enserio entones que actividades llevan?

-Guarda Poni- En un comienzo eran los exploradores de alta velocidad pensados para rastrear zonas de interés estratégico y tomar blancos de oportunidad.

-Scootaloo- Increíble.

-Sweetie Belle- Y que otras agrupaciones existen en el ejercito real?

-Guarda Poni- En total existen tres ramas principales y casi una docena de sub ramas dentro de las mismas.

-Guarda Poni- Están para los unicornios la división de archimagos; esta se divide en magos de combate y magos de defensa. Para los pegasos está la división aérea; esta a su vez se fragmenta en: rescate aéreo, exploración y combatientes del aire. Para nosotros lo ponis tierra esta la división terrestre; en esta encontraran la mayor cantidad de sub-ramas siendo cinco las que la conforman, en ella encontraran cartografía sobre terreno que por lo general actúa con la división aérea de exploración, el cuerpo blindado que se podría decir que son los pesos pesados aquí entre nos, ellos fácilmente podrían llevar un escuadrón de grifos abajo, la división de armas que son nuestros chicos malos especialistas en el uso de diferentes tipos de tácticas y armas sobre terreno ellos son a los que no quieres molestar, la unidad de lanceros y ballesteros que en realidad se podrían interpretar como dos divisiones diferentes, pero se a comprobado que sobre terreno los laceros pueden mantener a ralla a los atacantes mientras los ballesteros se encargan de lidiar contra los lideres y hostigar al enemigo mientras cubren los flancos, y claro no puede faltar nuestra división deconstrucción.

-Guarda Poni- Y claro la rama que representa la elite de elites de todas las ramas anteriores en que solo lo mejor de lo mejor es seleccionado a pesuña, la Guardia Real; de ella es de donde se escogen a los guardias que protegen a las princesas, los miembros de la cámara de los lords y sus familias, a dignatarios extranjeros y nacionales ya sea mientras estén dentro o fuera del reino.

-Apple Bloom- Muy interesante pero me gustaría saber más sobre la división de construcción.

-Guarda Poni- Claro es la subdivisión que se encarga de nuestra logística, la construcción de emplazamientos, caminos, puentes y la construcción de las armaduras y herramientas a nuestra disposición.

-Sweetie Belle- Pensé que todos los miembros del ejercito real usaban armaduras encantadas.

-Guarda poni- (risas contenidas) No pequeña solo la guardia real tiene acceso a armaduras encantadas para todos sus miembros mientras que las armas encantadas están reservadas para los lideres dentro de la agrupación.

Para demostrar su punto la Guarda Poni levanto su pesuña blindad y después de un segundo un par de afiladas espadas dobles emergieran de los lados pero estas espadas no fue lo que sorprendió a las crusaders si no la multitud de arcos eléctricos que se formaran entre ellas.

-Scootaloo- Una pesuña trueno pensé que solo los pegasos y Bat ponis las usaban.

-Guarda Poni- Es cierto que estas armas son mas conocidas por ser portadas por los pegasos lo cierto es que la gran mayoría de los ponis en el ejercito real las portan. Aun que claro las que posen las tropas regulares son espadas dobles de pesuña diseñadas para realizar heridas incapacitantes más que para asumir grupos. Estas por otro caso están diseñadas para que su portador asuma grupos enteros gracias al constante flujo de electricidad en ellas.

-Sweetie Belle- Y si todos poseen este tipo de herramientas por que la guardia real en ocasiones porta espadas.

-Guarda Poni- Ho, esa es una buena pregunta y en realidad es que son decoraciones de tiempo de las tres tribus y en realidad son sobre todo mas ceremoniales qué armas de uso común, aun que es cierto que ellas pueden ser fácil mete usadas por un unicornio y ganar una enorme ventaja en rango y movilidad pero lo cierto es que al hacerlo tiene que enfocarse de sobremanera lo que agota rápidamente al poni. Por ello es que solo las portan los especialistas en armas que son los únicos ponis capases de usarlas y sacar su máxima eficiencia.

-Guarda Poni- Alguna quiere preguntar de otra división como el rescate aéreo o los magos y sus diferentes escuelas?

-Scootaloo- En realidad estoy más interesada en la división de construcción.

-Sweetie Belle- Yo también después de todo estamos desarrollando habilidades para nuestro talento especial que esta relacionada en cierta forma.

Aquello dejo a la Guarda Poni parpadeando como búho por unos momentos. Ella sabia de en el ámbito civil era común encontrar a los tres tipos de ponis que estuvieran involucrados en la construcción pero en el ejercito real por norma cada uno de los tipos de ponis estaban fuertemente limitados a sus respectivas divisiones claro con la excepción de la guarda real que era una mescla de lo mejor que cada división tenia que ofrecer. Ella recordaba cuando se unió a la academia del ejército real y como el Director de la academia inmediatamente les había separado y ordenado en cuarteles en los que solo había ponis tierra o pegasos o unicornios. Y dado que actual mente era el Gran Mariscal del ejército real no creía que fuera posible para las pequeñas siquiera estar en los mismos alojamientos en la academia menos en la misma división, con todas sus reformas que había estado llevando acabo en el ejército. Por lo que decidió dejar el asunto para otro momento, menos complicado para explicarles más a fondo como funcionaba la selección de división.

-Guarda Ponis- Y que más quisieran saber de ellos.

-Sweetie Belle- Decías que ellos se encargaban de su logística que es eso?

-Guarda Poni- La logística es la rama que se encarga en que lleguen los suministros, el equipo y los ponis al mismo tiempo o lo más cerca que se pueda, por ejemplo que cres que pasaría si un grupo de bandidos que atacan una región de Equestria y a fijado una ciudad importante como su siguiente objetivo y esta a su ves no cuenta con la cantidad suficiente de herramientas para que su milicia local les defienda.

-Guarda Poni- Si ese fuera el caso lo más seguro es que allá perdidas considerables entre los defensores y la ciudad es por ello que los miembros encargados de la logística deben llevar un control preciso de sus herramientas, disipaciones, tránsitos y recursos para que no ocurran escenarios como el que te acabo de teorizar.

-Sweetie Belle- Interesante.

-Scootaloo- Decías que también se encargan de la construcción de sus emplazamientos y herramientas y armaduras.

-Guarda Poni- Si es correcto, pero no confundan, no pienses en ellos como los ponis que construyen en las ciudades los edificios, ellos construyen desde los canales para el flujo de agua, hasta los cuarteles donde el contingente vive mientras están desplegados, los puentes y caminos. En cuanto a si ellos construyen todas las armaduras que usamos es un "SI" como ya les comente las armaduras encantadas esta en primera instancia fabricadas por ellos y luego seleccionadas por la división de archimagos para colocarles los diferentes tipos de encantamientos. Mientras que las armas son en realidad producidas en las ciudades estado, por alquimistas expertos es en realidad por eso que no se puede proveer con este tipo de herramientas y armaduras al ejercito real es demasiado costoso para ser viable.

-Apple Bloom- Ya veo.

-Sweetie Belle- Ummm disculpa, se que es un poco grosero después de la conversación que hemos tenido pero cual es su nombre?

-Guarda Poni- No se preocupen niñas mi nombre es Slate Terra.

-Scootaloo- Slate Terra; si no es problema como va lo del asunto de la Manticora?

A aquello las demás Crusaders se quedaron de piedra y muy tentadas a enfrentar sus pesuñas con su cara, pero para su sorpresa la guardia no reacciono de manera negativa a la pregunta.

-Slate Terra- Es complicado niñas, aun con los voluntarios de la ciudad no hemos podido encontrar con el paradero de la bestia y los rastros que hayamos en el área de los habitantes del bosque son muy viejos. Es como si toda la zona hubiera sido abandonada por la fauna silvestre o por lo menos es lo que he escuchado decir a Lady Fluttershy.

-Sweetie Belle- Ya veo y sobre la tortuga gigante que han descubierto?

-Slate Terra- No mucho solo les puedo decir que no creo que sea un animal mientras mas lo pienso más me desconcierta y no solo a mi, la primera vez que lo vimos mas de uno se quedo con la boca abierta y completamente paralizado.

-Apple Bloom- Supongo que es todo un espectáculo sin importar desde donde se le observé.

Lamentablemente aquello no pasó desapercibido para la Guarda Poni que reaccionó al instante.

-Slate Terra- Disculpa, que quieres decir?

Al instante las Crusaders se percataron de la metedura de pesuña de su compañera así que intentaron salir lo mas limpias que pudieron del problema y no por primera vez desearon que la princesa luna no usase su magia para impedirles escuchar las mentes de los demás.

-Scootaloo- Si es algo que en unas cuantas ocasiones hemos podido ver desde la casa club verdad chica.

-Sweetie Belle- Si con el telescopio que tenemos en el, por lo general pasan unas semanas antes que la veamos volar otra vez, pero recientemente a volado continua mente.

-Apple Bloom- Solo espero que solo no sea, por la cantidad de ponis que hay en el área lo que la este perturbando si no puede ocurrir algo como lo que nos a dicho Fluttershy.

Aquello lanzó una serie de alarmas en Slate Terra, dado que era consiente de lo que podría hacer un animal salvaje para proteger su territorio. Por lo que decidió que la siguiente vez que se encontrar con la princesa Luna le expresaría su preocupación. Y dado que creía inverosímil que las Girls pudieran entrar al bosque en su actual condición; creyó lo que le comunicaban, sin saber que estaba siendo manipulada discretamente para obtener información de la actual situación de la guardia nocturna.

-Slate Terra- No se preocupen niñas nadie tiene intenciones de molestar a la fauna local.

-Sweetie Belle- Ho. Que bueno solo espero que mi hermana no este pasando por mucho al tener que ir al bosque con aquellas tormentas?

-Slate Terra- No se preocupen pequeñas la guardia de la noche las atienden **/** Más bien se les mima en exceso aun no puedo creer que la princesa luna les asignara diez guardianes por cada una de ellas, es cierto que son los Señores de este reino pero no puedo entender por que no solicitar una guarnición del ejercito real, solo son unas pocas decenas de miles de bits de inversión y dado la reputación dela región, debió ser lo primero en su agenda o lista de compras tras tomar posesión del reino **/** debidamente.

-Scootaloo- Es un alivio que no puedes imaginar cuanto dado que tienden a ser algo obsesivas cuando /tienen tiempo libre/ se les convoca.

-Slate Terra- O no se tiene que preocupar la princesa Luna dio ordenes estrictas para mantenerlas fuera de cualquier peligro/Incluidas ellas mismas, aun no puedo creer que tuvieron que sacar por la fuerza a dos de ellas cuando creyeron encontrar Manticora y se lanzaron a confrontarla/ potencial.

-Apple Bloom- Es reconfortante saber que están bajo la atenta protección de los guardias, pero eso me ase pensar cuanto territorio pueden abarcar de esa forma no es que sean una cantidad muy sustancial de los ponis que convoco la princesa Luna. /Apenas unos cien ponis para cubrir todo el bosque/ Ciento decir que les asen falta cascos para la tarea.

-Slate Terra-No se preocupe manzanas Du- / Caballos /

-apple Floración- Du?

Mientras que Apple Bloom repetía la ultima parte de la conversación con Slate Terra en su mente y una silaba escapara de entre sus labios, sin saber que las demás Crusaders tenían pensamientos similares respecto a la conversación con claras sospechas que algo había sido deliberadamente oculto de una manera atroz, casi podían decir que si entre Slate Terra y Applejack compitieran en quien era el peor mentiroso podrían empatar.

-Slate Terra- (Cof- cof-cof) Perdón pequeñas párese que tengo pequeño absceso de tos. Les decía no tienen que preocuparse de nada la guardia de la Noche se encargara de protegerlos se los puedo asegurar.

-Apple Bloom- Estas bien quieres un poco de agua?

-Slate Terra- Gracias pero estaré bien solo es un ataque de tos se me pasara en un momento.

-Scootaloo- No parecía mucho.

-Slate Terra- Pero regresando a la ultima situación de la Manticora es solo una de las especies residentes del bosque Everfree así que debemos mantener precauciones en todo momento para no exponernos ni exponer a los voluntarios aun que no hemos encontrado peligro aun es mejor ser precavido.

En ese momento la olla que utilizará la familia Apple para calentar el agua del baño comenzó a hervir con ferocidad y arrojando su liquido a sobre temperatura de su interior al percatarse Slate Terra corrió a la cocina para colocarle una tapa a la olla y removerla parcial mente del fuego para mantener el liquido en la misma temperatura mientras Granny Smith terminaba en silencio su cena.

Lo que efectivamente finalizo su conversación y les permitió continuar con su cena sin mas interrupciones, poco tiempo después la cena en la casa Apple llego a su fin y mientras las Crusaders ayudaban con los platos y recogían la mesa Granny Smith y Slate Terra guardaban el sobrante de la cena en tarros de cristal mientras aun era caliente para luego colocarles una tapa y pasarles bajo un chorro de agua fría para crear un vacio en los recipientes para guardarles en un cobertizo frio.

Poco después Slate Terra ayudo a Granny Smith con su baño y dado que aun llovía en el exterior y el otro guarda poni aun se encontraba vigilante y atendiendo el frente de la casa las Crusaders se dirigieron a la parte superior de la casa pues necesitaban trazar planes para conseguir ayuda.

En la habitación de Apple Bloom las Crusaders se encontraron con un nuevo charco aun que menor en tamaño al anterior el cual fue prontamente recogido y el exceso de humedad colocado en una nueva cubeta para ser desechado en un momento posterior y mientras las Crusaders inspeccionaban sus ropajes se percataron que estos se encontraban parcial mente secos.

-Sweetie Belle- Increíble. No creo que ni Rarity conozca tela que se seque en este lapso de tiempo sin tener en ella hechizos de efecto pasivo o infusiones alquímicas.

Al mismo tiempo Scootalo se había acercado al lugar donde descansaba su overol y había extraído la unidad de identificación mientras intentaba hacer que la pantalla mostrara la dirección del centro de mando con poco éxito.

-Scootalo- Creo que deberíamos intentar localizar el centro de mando. (Manipulando la unidad de identificación con sus cibernéticas pesuñas)

Al mismo tiempo Sweetie Belle se acercó a su unidad portátil y le inicio a la espera de que pudiera obtener algo de información de ella como hiciera en el centro de mando en un intento de contactar con la Ayudante del Centro de Mando pero con poco éxito dado que se encontraba en un idioma que le era ilegible y una simbología que desconocía.

-Sweetie Belle-Si tan sólo pudiera contactar con la Ayudante podríamos pedirle orientación. (Manipulando la computadora portátil y accediendo a diferentes programas)

Al mismo tiempo Apple Bloom se acercó al lugar donde colocaran los arneses con sus herramientas y se percato de que les faltaban algunas de ellas a los tres equipos pero algo más llamo su atención el pequeño rectángulo negro que emitía la misma luz fantasmagórica que en el porche pero a hora desde el interior oscuro de su closet y le parecía oír un ligero ruido mientras mas se acercaba.

Mientras que sus compañeras crusaders seguían adelante en sus intentos de ubicar el centro de mando o llamar la atención de la IA. Apple Bloom agudizo lo mas que pudo su oído dado que creyó escuchar un murmullo y por un momento pensó que se había imaginado el ruido solo para que unos segundos más tarde alcanzo a escuchar a la IA que les llamara desde el rectángulo negro a intervalos regulares.

-IA- Ingeniero Scootalo. Ingeniero Apple Bloom. Ingeniero Sweetie Belle. Reportarse a control de misión.

…

-IA- Ingeniero Scootalo. Ingeniero Apple Bloom. Ingeniero Sweetie Belle. Reportarse a control de misión.

…

-IA- Ingeniero Scootalo. Ingeniero Apple Bloom. Ingeniero Sweetie Belle. Reportarse a control de misión.

Y con una nueva descarga de adrenalina en el cuerpo de Apple Bloom se sumergió en su closet para recuperar el dispositivo des de el que creía que provenía la voz de la IA y mientras lo hacia causaba un gran alboroto que era escuchado por los poni que se encontraban en el piso inferior de la casa.

-Apple Bloom- ¡Chicas creo que la Ayudante esta tratando de contactarnos!

Mientras que sostenía el dispositivo ajeno Apple Bloom se pudo percatar que tenia ligeros temblores y al girar para confrontar al resto de las Crusaders se percato que sus compañeras se temblaban más que ella y el puro acto de trasladarse hasta una poción cercana a ella les causaba una incomodidad, atreves de un dolor sordo que en otras ocasiones ya habían sentido pero en esta ocasión no tendrían medicina para sofocarle dado que esta aun permanecía en sus alforjas en el Centro de Mando.

-Apple Bloom- Chicas no se ben muy bien.

-Scootalo- Mi cuerpo a empezado a doler pero no es tan agudo como la ultima vez solo no esperes que me mueva mas rápido de lo que ya lo ago.

Y con una fina capa de sudor Sweetie Belle se sentó en la cama de Apple Bloom.

-Sweetie Belle- Siento como mi cuerpo grita de dolor cada vez que me muevo y no creo que sea buen momento para decirles que nuestra medicina esta en las alforjas en el Centro de Mando.

-Apple Bloom- Tal vez la medicina de Zecora nos pueda ayudar un poco.

Y como si aquello fuera un detonante para el cuerpo de Apple Bloom, este empezó a doler más vívidamente de lo que era consiente pero gracias a la adrenalina aun en su sistema fue capas de moverse a una velocidad más normal lo que le permitió recuperar su ultima poción que le hubiera dado Zecora y después de hacer algo de esfuerzo pudo remover el corcho que le mantuviera sellado en el interior y le ayudara primero a Sweetie Belle a beber un largo trago de la cerveza dado que aparentaba están en una peor condición que el resto de las Crusaders.

Minutos más tardes después de a ver repetido la dosis por las tres Crusaders el dolor aminoro pero no desapareció como hiciera con la medicina del auto inyector cuando se lo aplicaran. Por lo que no podían moverse tan ágil mente como anterior mente pudieran y cualquier rose accidental tendía a tener problemas similares a que hubieran golpeado contra una superficie solida.

-Apple Bloom- Tal vez de veríamos intentar contactar con la Ayudante para que podamos ir por la medicina.

-Sweetie Belle- Yo no, creo que podamos hacer ese viaje sin exponernos a que nos atrapen, no es como que podamos trotar y mucho menos correr.

-Scootalo- No creo que la podamos mantener a ralla el dolor por mucho tiempo tampoco aun con la medicina de Zecora no creo que dure lo suficiente para que mitigara el dolor. (Observando la botella casi totalmente vacía sobre el escritorio)

Mientras tanto la IA seguía transmitiendo su señal de alerta y seguía a la espera de que las pequeñas se comunicaran con ella. Al mismo tiempo en las profundidades del centro de mando AMA confirmaba el estado del ingeniero que se encontraba en un estado más estable por lo que le detuvo el suministro de medicamentos en espera de que evolucionara favorablemente. Así mismo el Granny Smith y Slate Terra subían las con preocupación por las niñas y su estado dado el escándalo que escucharan.

Mientras esto ocurría las Crusaders discutían sus opciones y posibles desenlaces. Lamentablemente el dolor había embotado sus mentes por lo que no se percataron que alguien estaba abriendo la puerta hasta que esta se encontraba a mitad de camino mostrando parcial mente el cuerpo en vejecido de la Matriarca Apple que miro desconcertada al interior de la a habitación en donde pudo observar por un momento a las niñas con sus cibernéticas extendidas completamente. Pero rechazó esto como una imaginación por el te que injiriera hace poco tiempo por lo que serrando los ojos un momento para aclarar su mente y inhalando profundamente destaco su presencia. Lo que desencadeno un fuerte golpe en la habitación de su nieta menor dado que las crusaders retomaron una postura más equina y retrajeron sus cibernéticas lo más rápido posible no sin comprometer algunos objetos en el proceso en una caída libre.

-Granny Smith- Niñas están bien escuchamos un fuerte ruido en la planta de abajo?

-Apple Bloom- Estamos bien abuelita solo teníamos un ligero problema para destapar la poción de Zecora.

Aun que Granny Smith no había entrado en la habitación mas que unos pasos Slate Terra se había deslizado a su alrededor como si no estuviera presente ahí ningún poni, inspeccionando la habitación en busca de peligros potenciales y en su mente la extraña tarjeta naranja en el piso no presentaba un peligro no podía reconocer lo que era lo que estaba puesto sobre el escritorio ni los símbolos que tenia en ella, así mismo el extraño rectángulo negro que se encontraba cerca de la entrada donde había modificado su recorrido tras ser dejado caer y aun seguía moviéndose lentamente al transmitir la mayor cantidad de energía al impactar la pared le parecía intrigante pero no peligros. Pero algo que llamo su atención de él, fue una voz que provenía de este y algo en su mente le dijo que eso no era posible dado que sonidos no pueden ser reproducidos por aparatos tan pequeños.

-Slate Terra- ¡Limpio! (Bramo lo más fuerte que le fue posible para ser escuchada por su compañero en la planta baja a la espera de irrumpir en la habitación de lo contrario)

Aquello planto caras de disgusto desde todos los presentes por la agresión a sus oídos por la Guarda Poni a lo que rápidamente esta comenzó a pedir disculpas.

-Slate Terra- Je-je-je. Perdón por eso solo comprobaba que no hubiera algún peligro en la habitación.

Nadie pudo prever lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir aun con la tormenta en su apogeo las ventanas se encontraban completamente bloqueadas para impedir que algo impactara contra los cristales que en ella se encontraban ubicados, así que cuando una ráfaga potente de la tormenta decidió arremeter contra la casa esta arrastro un par de ramas que hubieran quebrado previamente directo a la habitación del segundo piso donde se encontraban los presentes lo que ocurrió después simplemente fue una replica de lo que hiciera el radio en un primer momento al alcanzar el piso en cierto ángulo. El poderoso ruido como el movimiento que prosigo al momento en que las ramas impactaran una en contra de la pared y otra directamente en la ventana atrancada con un espectacular destrozó de cristal que saliera proyectado al interior de la habitación en un patrón esférico expansivo completo del vidrio que se hacia añicos en todas direcciones lo que causo dos cosas una mas impactante que otra, aun en su estado dolorido las crusaders se movieron a comprometer lo primero que tuvieron al alcance entre ellas y el cristal que se proyectaba. Sweetie Belle se rodo sobre la cama de Apple Bloom y extendiendo sus cibernéticas arrastro las mantas de la cama con las que se envolvió. Mientras Scootalo uso las prendas que estaban a sus pies de una manera similar a Sweetie Belle tomando las mantas para bloquear la ducha de cristales que se acercaba de todas direcciones no sin observar que la poni en el centro de la habitación no podría reaccionar lo suficiente mente rápido y en un impulso se proyecto hacia delante mientras se chava por encima de ella las ropas dispersas en un intento de ganar algo de protección. Mientras esto ocurría Apple Bloom podía ver como Scootalo quitaba a Slate Terra del peligro pero no a Granny Smith que estuviera tan quieta ante el peligro inminente. Aun, que la mente de Apple Bloom le decía saltar al interior del closet otra parte le decía quitar a la poni indefensas del peligro y en el un movimiento ininterrumpido se abalanzo contra Granny Smith cual tren de carga contra carreta de burros. En un empujón que no creía posible Slate Terra fue proyectada en un arco sobre Granny Smith atreves de la puerta de la habitación como si fuera una muñeca de trapo y mientras esto ocurría observo como Apple Bloom alcanzaba a empujaba fuera del peligro a Granny Smith mientras que los cristales seguían su trayectoria implacablemente encontrar del los Crusaders. Pero la mirada que viera en las pequeñas potras Le hizo cuestionar si es que estas eran simples niñas o eran Guardias Ocultos de los que aprendiera mucho tiempo después de ser seleccionada en la academia del Ejército Real para ser un Guardia Real de la Princesa Luna. La entrega y El desinterés de saltar delante de un potencial peligro fatal para proteger a quien no puede era algo que cada Guardia Real tenia que demostrar para poder siquiera pensar en ser considerado para aquel honor de ser reconocido como un Guardia Oculto tal honor solo es dado a aquellos que son seleccionados a pesuña por las propias princesas. En un momento Granny Smith observo como un compromiso posiblemente fatal con cristales se acercaba por delante de ellas y durante un momento pensó que había llegado su momento pero segundos antes que ocurriera la tragedia observo como la poni delante volaba hacia atrás de ella de una manera que le recordó a cierto incidente con una muñeca de trapo de ase años pero lo que más le sorprendió fue la diminuta potra que estuviera usando un overol como si fuera una capa cuando sintió los diminutos cascos contra su costado que la empujaban en dirección del pasillo y mientras busco con la mirada al infractor aun apoyada contra ellas se percato primero del lazo roza que se encontraba encima de una cabellera roja pero al mismo tiempo ella se percato que tomaba velocidad en dirección del pasillo. Lamentablemente en el momento que impactaran en el piso del pasillo los potros rescatados, ya el cristal estaba demasiado cerca para que las dos Crusaders paradas en medio de la proyección letal de cristales para salir indemnes de lo que venia, las pocas estrellas que iluminaran la suerte de las Crusaders ese momento una descarga de adrenalina completa en sus sistemas emboto la percepción de dolor, así que en el momento qué comenzaron a ser empalados por los cristales no sintieron dolor alguno por unos segundos hasta que la conciencia de las Apple Bloom y Scootalo dejaron de estar sobre el efecto de la adrenalina fue cuando comenzaron a desplomarse, lo que sorprenda dio a los ponis que desconocían su situación dado que no tuvieron siquiera perdidas mínimas de sangre.

Al mismo tiempo el Guarda Poni que se encontraba en el piso de abajo se apresuraba asubiar los escalones de dos en dos en un intento de dar una copia de seguridad a su compañero que aun permanecía sobre el piso del pasillo y que aun no se había levantado y miraba horrorizada donde las niñas que les salvaran la vida se habían desplomado en lo que ella creía un estado de Shock hipovolémico por la hemorragia de sangre que debían tener al ser brutal mente empalados por lo que creía cientos de afilados cristales.

-Guarda Poni- Slate Terra estas bien? Que a ocurrido?

-Slate Terra- Estoy bien, no tengo heridas más grabes que algunas golpes y hematomas por ser arrojada como un costal de papas al piso Defiant Star. Revisa el estado de las niñas yo revisare a la Duquesa Smith.

El otro guarda poni no dudo ni cuestiono la orden dada y sin perder un segundo ni gastar otra mirada a su compañero, entro en la habitación donde ocurriera el incidente solo para encontrar todo el lugar apuñalado por cristales de diversos tamaños algunos tan pequeños como granos de arena otros tan grande como puntas de dagas y en medio de aquélla zona siniestrada estaban los cuerpos de dos niñas una que tenia decenas de cristales clavados contra el costado de su cuerpo que variaban de entre unos pocos de tamaño daga a otros tan pequeños que apenas eran perceptibles gracias al reflejo de la luz desde ellos. Mientras que el otro no se encontraba en mejor situación dado que aun de alguna manera la ropa que usara como capa desvió la mayor cantidad de proyectiles de su cuerpo esto no ocurrió con su cuello donde tubo barios impactos sobre todo en las aéreas criticas de su cuello pero de alguna manera ambas aun respiraban de manera constante y sin aparente sangrado pero bien sabia al ser un unicornio que las perdidas de sangre podían ser por dentro de su cuerpo y no solo por fuera.

-Defiant Star- Por el Tártaro ¿Qué, como ocurrió esto? Slate Terra.

Mientras el unicornio utilizaba su magia para revisar el cuerpo de las dos pequeñas convertidas en alfileteros vivientes. Llevándose una gran sorpresa al verlas reaccionar a su hechizo de exploración medico y aun que su entrenamiento medico era de primer nivel no podía decir si el se había equivocado a la hora de aplicarlo o si le estaba dando un infarto pues lo que le decía el hechizo no podía estar bien, pues de alguna manera parecía que los cristales se encontraban detenidos entre el tejido y los órganos vitales de las niñas por algo que jamás había oído o visto y por un momento pensó que debía de ser magia de algún tipo pero pronto descarto esa afirmación dado que no había manera de que dos pequeñas niñas una un poni tierra y la otra un pegaso dado la diminuta ala que se había movido de debajo el overol que pudieran concentrar suficiente de su magia para protegerse de algo así no era siquiera posible hacerlo para miembros de la elite, así que se dispuso a tomar una muestra de lo que fuera aquello que estuviera protegiendo a las niñas de las heridas, pero en el momento en que se disponía a encapsular la muestra en un pequeño orbe mágico la extraña sustancia se dispersaba segundos antes de que fuera atrapada solo para regresar a su lugar instantes después a aquello frustro de sobre manera al guarda poni pero cuando se disponía a realizar un nuevo intento en la extraña magia. Se percato de un movimiento desde debajo de las mantas de la cama que de alguna manera había conseguido solo algunos impactos en ella pero no parecían estar tan profundamente ubicados. Cuando se disponía indagar de que se trataba una pequeña unicornio emergió buscando aire y con algunos cortes profundos que concluyo como un producto de los impactos que tenían las mantas lo siguiente que vio lo dejo replanteándose seriamente todo lo que conocía de la biología de poni y así como lo que allí estaba pasando, una parte de su mente le gritaba que podría ser la biología y magia de un alicornio pero otra parte de su mente le gritaba que eso no hera, pues ante sus ojos las heridas que mostraran tejidos suaves se cerraban como si estas no hubieran existido sin una sola marca ni cicatriz o una sola gota de sangre que manchara el abrigo de cual quiera de las niñas en un primer momento pensó en sangrados internos en las dos primeras pequeñas pero tras su exploración no detecto ninguno, y lo único que detectara era esa extraña presencia. Por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces lanzó un hechizo de exploración sobre la pequeña unicornio delante de él mientras aun tenia algunas heridas en proceso de curación solo para encontrar la misma respuesta por el hechizo que lanzó donde dio resultados similares que en las otras. Cosa que le aria considerar una posible relación sanguínea directa con las princesas celestes con las niñas presentes ante él, pero aun así la falta de cualquier perdida de sangre le tenia intrigado pues savia bien por experiencia de cuidar a la Princesa Luna mientras lee su correspondencia esta en ocasiones a conseguido cortes en sus cascos con el papel y aun que estos cortes sanan en segundos siempre hay algunas manchas por la sangre sobre todo en las mismas hojas. Y cuando se proponía hacer una cuestionamiento de forma verbal sobre que estaba pasando a nadie en particular dado que si el estaba correcto en la parte de descendencia biológica de las princesa eso posiblemente le metería en cerios problemas y bien podría exponer a miembros de la familia real a peligros innecesarios pero fue en ese momento que recordó un detalle de su asignación que le dejara con la pregunta en el fondo de la garganta dado que le habían ordenado el cuidado de las Duquesas y en un primer momento no cuestiono a su comandante cuando le tomara para acompañarla a cuidar del consejo de la Armonía dado que recibieron el título nobiliario dado sus actos de servicio ante la corona ecuestre de entre ellas una fue coronada por la corona ecuestre, mientras que de alguna manera había sido convertida en una alicorn de alguna manera, mientras las otras recibían los títulos de Duquesas y en segundos él cuarto comenzó a dar vueltas, como sintió que su piernas empezaban a ceder hay donde estaba y en su mente las piezas habían caído en su lugar y en cierta manera tenia ganas de vomitar y a la vez darse un buen golpe por ser tan ciego ante lo que estaba ocurriendo pero fue sacado de su cuestionamiento cuando su comándate continuara su conversación.

-Slate Terra- Yo no se que ocurrió un momento estábamos revisando la integridad y la seguridad de las niñas al siguiente un poderos impacto sucedió en la pared donde estaba la ventana lo siguiente que supe fue que la ventana había explotado hacia nosotras a una velocidad que no creía que siquiera pudiera serrar los ojos antes que los fragmentos me alcanzaran.

Mientras Slate Terra relataba su historia revisaba la condición de Granny Smith que por la forma en que mantenía una expresión facial de dolor contenido Slate Terra tenia un mal presentimiento de su estado, por lo que para asegurarse que su estado no presentara ningún tipo de daño que pusiera en peligro su vida después de a ver sido salva de lo que debió a ver sido una muerte segura.

-Slate Terra- Lo siguiente que supe fue que estaba recibiendo un poderoso impactada con tanta fuerza que estoy segura que estos hematomas (Frotando dos hematomas del tamaño de las pesuñas de Scootalo por debajo de donde sus piernas delanteras crecían) van a doler como el mismísimo Tártaro, en si, creo que se me han fisura do por lo menos una o dos de mis costillas si el dolor que siento al respirar es un indicador.

Mientras Slate Terra seguía contando los eventos a su compañero Defiant Star comenzó a buscar el objeto que impactara a su compañera con la suficiente fuerza para sacarla hasta el pasillo siendo ella una llegue poni tierra con una resistencia sin igual. A lo que tras revisar en reiterada ocasiones su entorno sin identificar o localizar el objeto en cuestión mientras seguía prestando atención medica en lo mejor de sus posibilidades a las pequeñas que estuvieran en el cuarto una presa del pánico al ver a sus compañeras en su actual condición había intentado saltar en su auxilio de inmediato por lo que tubo que recurrir a un hechizo de sueño para hacerle perder la conciencia y simultáneamente otro de telequinesis para remover los cristales de las mantas que la protegieran de los daños de las otras dos e sostenerle para no arriesgarla a que terminara mal herida por alguno de los fragmentos de cristal que apuñalaban el piso antes de depositarle en las mantas purgadas de peligro alguno y (Negando con la cabeza) /Uno de los grandes peligros de tener ventanas de cristal mineral siempre fue que si este era roto los fragmentos resultantes serian tan duros y íntegros como la ventana antes de sufrir el percance, sin mencionar lo costoso que eran cada uno de ellos lo que me pregunto que asen en una granja, no hay siquiera muchas casas nobles ecuestres que puedan costeárselos/ lo que mando al fondo de su mente para otro momento para poder enfocar se en su tare de extraer los cristales que fuera seguro y posible sin exponer las vidas de las pequeñas antes de trasladarles al hospital de Ponyville, donde serian removidos los que aun las tuvieran ensartadas y donde habría una mayor cantidad de ayuda medica lo que incrementaría sus probabilidades de supervivencia aun que en el fondo de su mente algo le decía que ese no seria el caso para estas pequeñas. Lamentablemente no podía decir lo mismo de las otras pequeñas potras que se encontraban en el hospital esperando un final horrible causado por una vestía maldita que había robado sus vidas y futuro.

-Defiant Star- Hey Capitán ¿Mientras controlaba la habitación para cualquier peligro presente no pude localizar el objeto que le derribara que hera?

-Slate Terra- Sabes esa es la parte más extraña de todo esto fue, lo que me impacto no fue un objeto, ni siquiera hubo objeto que penetrara por las persianas de la ventana, sino una pequeña potra pegaso que de repente se moviera a tal velocidad que me costo trabajo seguirla con la vista /Lo que es por propio merito una a saña increíble potros de la Guardia de la Nocturna tenemos una sensibilidad al movimiento solo comparable a la de los Wonderbolts y el hecho que me costara seguirle quiere decir que esa pequeña se movía a una velocidad ridículamente rápida y no fue la única/

-Defiant Star- Usted esta ablando enserio Capitán me estas diciendo que un peso pluma le a lanzado por los aires en un espacio no mayor a los cinco metros (Parpadeando un par de veces mientras atendía las heridas de la pequeña pegaso) sin ofender Capitán nadie compraría esa historia ni aun si esta de permiso.

-Slate Terra- Teniente. No es de mi interés lo que la gente crea, ni si la gente puede cuestionar mi veracidad, lo único que hago es decirle lo que a ocurrido tal como lo e visto nada más, nada menos. De lo que estoy segura es que estas niñas van a sorprendernos en un par de décadas es posible que alguna de ellas se convierta en. Espera un segundo ¡Subteniente venga aquí rápido creo que tenemos una situación con la Duquesa Smith!

Mientras hera llamado por su superior él Subteniente terminaba de remover uno de los cristal cercanos de una de las arterias principales de la pequeña pegaso y ante su mirada de incredulidad la herida se cerraba ante sus ojos sin dejar marca de su existencia como observara en la unicornio que pareciera tan indemne como si nunca hubiera tenido lugar en tal percance, ni algún cristal de quince centímetros de largo profundamente clavados que aun sostenía con su magia que prosiguió a colocarlo sobre una de las prendas de ropa para poder hacer mas tarde un reporte y una verificación de que los cristales existían y no solo eran una imaginación o alucinación. En menos de quince segundos ya se encontraba realizando exploraciones medicas sobre el cuerpo envejecido de Granny Smith y como temía su compañera el cuerpo deteriorara por el tiempo de la poni ante el, estaba en una peor situación de la que aparentaba tenia todas las costillas del lado izquierdo completamente rotas en un patrón concéntrico como múltiples hematomas en sus órganos internos pero lo que más le llamo la atención era que tenia unas diez marcas que se encontraban rodeando un par de marcas en forma de cascos lo que más le intrigaba fue que los daños no se encontraban del lado que impactara el piso. Lo que consiguió la mente del unicornio corriendo a mil por hora en busca de una posible explicación de lo que había causado tales daños y le dejara esas marcas pero sin ninguna suerte, fue cuando tuvo un segundo de inspiración y lanzó un hechizo de exploración sobre su compañero y para su horror encontró las mismas marcas alrededor de las marcas de pesuñas que su compañero amamantaba en ese momento por el dolor. Acto seguido le obligo a echarse dado que tenía dos costillas rotas y los fragmentos resultantes estaba demasiado cerca de sus pulmones por lo que resultaba peligroso moverse en ese estado y mucho menos realizar cualquier esfuerzo físico que podía traducirse en múltiples heridas a los pulmones posiblemente fatales. Ante la situación que se encontraba recurrió a lanzar una señal para convocar refuerzos lamentablemente dada la situación de la región eso significaba que cualquier cuerpo del Ejercito Real tenia vía libre para prestar ayuda de la mejor manera que su comandante considerara lo que desencadenaría eventos que tenían miles de años de estar en espera por ciertos seres que habían observado ese mundo con gran malicia y regocijo a la espera de poder hacerse con el. En el momento que él Capitán se dio cuenta del tipo de hechizo que realizaba su subordinado era demasiado tarde para detenerle y con un poderoso rallo que atravesó el techo de la casa Apple limpiamente y proyecto los escombros al exterior y apenas unos metros por debajo de las nubes de la tormenta una colosal Cuite Mark idéntica a la de la Princesa Luna apareció en el cielo tormentoso pero esta tenia una peculiar proyección de colores que cambiaba del rojo a su color natural así como una serie de peculiaridades que de ella aparecieron brillantes luces rojas que seguían una secuencia especifica lo que instantáneamente alerto a todos los miembros de la Guardia de la Noche como a la propietaria de la marca dado que hera una señal de máxima prioridad solo dada en momentos de extrema necesidad. La cual era visible completamente hasta la ciudad de Canterlot y más específicamente a los cuartos de la Princesa del Sol en el mismísimo castillo que se despertó por la inoportuna luz que le arrebato el aliento y le hiciera tele transportarse hasta su estudio para mandar una carta de extrema urgencia a un dragón que observa intranquilo la Cuite Mark que tuviera como telón de fondo la tormenta que azotaba la región y aun que no sabia nada del resto de sus amigos que se habían redirigido auxiliar un posible incendio en las cercanías mientras el redirigía a los ponis que llegaban hacia la nueva emergencia. Mientras en lo profundo del Bosque Everfree la Ayudante registraba una cantidad cada vez más alarmante de generación y uso por las jóvenes ingenieros de habilidades psiónicas, que en un momento habían alcanzado fácilmente a los de un operativo de rango medio, antes de que las nano maquinas lanzaran una cantidad alarmante de alertas medicas atreves de la red de batalla tal evento no paso desapercibido por AMA que inmediatamente realizo una consulta de su estado atreves de la red de batalla del Centro de Mando y lo que encontró hiso que desatara protocolos avanzados de las nano maquinas como activar contra medidas propias de una zona de guerra, lo que en las nano maquinas desencadeno toda una serie de subrutinas selladas en cajas negras de programación dado que estas no solo protegieran el cuerpo de las niñas si no que causaría que las propias nano maquinas atacaran cualquier cosa que intentara causarles cualquier tipo de daño biológico y no solo dar atención medica a las niñas, sino preparar sus cuerpos para ser aumentados. Mientras este intercambio electrónico ocurría la Ayudante del centro de mando se percato en el segundo exacto en el que un rallo de luz cohesiva broto en medio de la tormenta solo para que un segundo más tarde una imagen apareciera en el lugar lo que desato una nueva serie de subrutinas de la IA dado que tal evento ocurrió en las proximidades de las jóvenes ingenieros lo que mando a todo el Centro de Mando a un estado de preparativos para la guerra total las torretas que fueran privadas de munición fueron vueltas a realimentar, los nano fabricantes empezaron la producción de corazas básicas para los operadores como la fabricación de armas de bajo nivel como las ARG automáticas y su correspondiente munición. Mientras la IA pasó a canales seguros todas sus operaciones y a su vez encriptó y bloqueo toda señal que salía del centro de mando lo que causo que AMA saliera de la red durante unos microsegundos pero fue más que tiempo suficiente para que lo desencadene pasara. En la habitación de Apple Bloom las nano maquinas que acaban de recibir acceso a una nueva lista de comandos como un nuevo código de mandato comenzaron a realizar lo que les fue ordenado y con una ferocidad que solo podría comprarse con los Zerg las nano maquinas comenzaron un asalto total contra los objetos que tenían incapacitados a los operadores pero eso solo fue un preámbulo de lo que estaba por venir en cuestión de minutos las nano maquinas habían estudiado todos los tejidos de las Crusaders y se encontraban realizando los preparativos para algo para lo que las niñas no estaban preparadas, acto seguido las niñas comenzaron a proferir gritos que helaron la sangre de quienes los cucharan, aun con los hechizos para mitigar el dolor de Defiant Star cada vez que las nano maquinas se re combinaban para crear los medios para destruir los tejidos solo para ser reconstruidos nuevos en su lugar lo que causaba que todo el tejido se moviera y aun que esto solo duraba unos segundos fue mas que suficiente para hacer que la piel se desgarrara junto con los músculos que fueron reconstruidos con la eficiencia que solo las maquinas podían, aun más para facilitar la reconstrucción de su esqueleto y sistema nervioso de este ultimo fue el mas delicado y para proteger a los operadores las nano maquinas indujeron un coma controlado mientras se integraban con la totalidad de su sistema nervioso.

En el momento que AMA reviso una nueva actualización de los sujetos se percato de que las nano maquinas estaban realizando su nuevo trabajo sin ningún contratiempo o interferencia externa, y como fuera suministrado ordenado por su nuevo código de programación las nano maquinas mandaron información referente a los objetos que causaran el daño a los sujetos, el resultado fue algo que no esperaba la IA cristales a base de minerales que fue donde las nano maquinas estaban obteniendo los recursos necesarios para realizar su operación en el caso de dos de los operadores en el caso del tercero se vieron obligados a inducirle a recuperar la conciencia solo para saber en donde se encontraban los cristales más cercanos que le hirieran y que dejaran muestras mínimas de minerales. A lo que la pequeña unicornio que se despertara mas desorientada de lo normal y ante ella se encontraba una multitud de cristales desechados colocados contra su superficie liza contra el suelo solo para perder nuevamente el conocimiento un segundo después y caer en un profundo coma con una de sus pesuñas extendidas hacia ellos en el momento que impacto la superficie las cibernéticas en la pesuña se abrió lo suficiente para dejar que el ejercito de maquinas microscópicas diera rienda suelta a su festín y en minutos habían consumido todo el cristal en las inmediaciones lo que era suficiente para comenzar la primera fase del proceso para preparar sus cuerpos para las aumentaciones. En el momento que los ponis en el pastillo comenzaron a escuchar los alaridos arrancados juntos a los gritos más escalofriantes que jamás escucharan solo para escuchar la voz de Granny Smith que de alguna manera había logrado parcial mente incorporarse aun contadas las heridas que sufría en ese momento y con una voz que dejaba muy claro el inmenso dolor que sufría y la voluntad titánica que estaba usando para lograr realizar su petición.

Había cosas que Defiant Star jamás podría perdonarse. La invasión de los cambiantes, El rapto de la Princesa Luna por un montón de plantas y otras tantas que en ese segundo podía recordar. Pero a hora ante el una yegua posiblemente moribunda suplicaba por ayuda y el no podía hacer nada por que debía mantener la señal hasta que los refuerzos llegaran como le fue enseñado en la academia militar. Y no por primera vez maldijo en su interior al que creara esas normativas idiotas de que le obligaban a permanecer parado delante de ella sin prestar ningún tipo de ayuda.

-Granny Smith- Por… favor… ayuda… a mis… niñas… te… lo ruego… no las… dejes… morir... (Desvaneciéndose)

No fueron segundos fueron minutos hasta que el primer miembro de la Guarda de la Noche alcanzo la casa para el momento que el guarda poni irrumpió en la planta baja seguido de cerca por el resto de los miembros de su agrupación como los presentes voluntarios en la área circundante todos habían escuchado los gritos provenientes desde la casa que muchos recordarían durante años como uno de los eventos mas aterradores que presenciarían. En su interior una yegua anciana había perdido tiempo atrás el conocimiento y un unicornio tenia una mirada de alguien que a perdido algo para siempre acompañado por otra Guarda Poni que se había trasladado para cerciorarse de la condición de la poni inconsciente aun con el dolor que sentía la mirada que tenia era algo que ningún poni olvidaría fácilmente cuando la vieron desde la planta baja. Tal cual un espectro o una aparición custodiando a una yegua envejecida que estaba en un dolor tal que no muchos creían que alguien joven aun no habría perdido la batalla entre el umbral de la vida y la muerte que se encontraba. Los ponis que llegaron no perdieron un segundo para prestar cascos para auxiliar a los presentes y en cuestión de minutos tenían preparadas a las Cuite Mark Crusaders y Granny Smith. Listas para realizar un tele transporte de emergencia hasta las inmediaciones del hospital de Ponyville mientras que un segundo grupo había lanzado una bengala blanca al cielo tormentoso lo que alertaba al resto de la guardia que un contingente había alcanzado el lugar y ya se encontraba prestando ayuda como la enorme Cuite Mark de la Princesa Luna aun se encontraba en el cielo lo que indicaba que la situación aun no se controlaba o el grupo de ayuda aun no podía hacer contacto con los que lanzaran la señal original mente lo que no detuvo a ningún miembro de la Guardia de la Noche de mantener su marcha rumbo a sus compañeros en extrema necesidad. La Princesa Luna que fue una de las dos Alicorns más heroicas del reino con a sañas de milenios de edad en su haber se sentía tan débil como un gatito recién nacido y tan capas como un cordero delante de una jauría de lobos en lo profundo del bosque, para el momento que alcanzo la casa Apple aun volando con toda su fuerza y utilizando su magia solo fue segundos antes que el hechizo de tele transporte concluyera el transito de lo que estuvieran enviando. Para el momento que atravesó el umbral de la puerta se encontró con el capitán de su Guardia que ya estaba siendo atendido por un par de ponis que estaban firmemente restringiendo cualquier movimiento de la misma mientras otro utilizaba su magia para reacomodar sus costillas rotas mientras la preparaban para ser enviada vía tele transporte rumbo al hospital. Y junto a ella era otro unicornio con la cabeza baja y unos ojos que había visto en más de una ocasión durante las campañas militares de milenios de edad.

-Princesa Luna- Que a ocurrido aquí?

Para el momento que el contingente había terminado de realizado la inspección exterior ya habían localizo los dos troncos que impactaran la casa y causaran aquel daño. Para el momento que Slate Terra había recibido la actualización ya se encontraban en mitad del hechizo de tele transporte los unicornios capases de realizar el hechizo y no por primera vez tenia una mirada de aprensión hacia los cuerpos inmóviles de las crusaders y el mal herido Granny Smith. Y aun que los otros Guardias habían hecho hincapié que era imposible que previera tal evento no fue de ninguna manera algo que aliviara la carga que sentía él poni tierra ni mucho menos reconfortante. Mientras que otros habían alabado a las pequeñas por su heroísmo y le habían mencionado que de ninguna manera ella hubiera sobrevivido a tal evento y debía de aceptarlo con gratitud para honrar el recuerdo de las pequeñas.

-Slate Terra- La casa fue alcanzada por un par de grandes ramas en el punto débil de la estructura y… las niñas resultaron gravemente heridas como la Duquesa Smith… fue un evento que no contemple y aceptare toda la responsabilidad… del mismo.

Decir que la Princesa Luna hera capas de discernir cuando alguien intentaba modificar la realidad en un intento de salvar la apariencia como cientos de generales en la larga historia bélica de Equestria intentaran con su hermana como con ella, así mismo era capas de saber cuando un soldado le era verídico en cuanto su historia y que en muchas ocasiones fuera mas la suerte que otra cosa lo que les permitiera regresar a casa y a sus compañeros no. Era simplemente imposible engañarla dado que aun que las hermas celestes no aceptaban ni deseaban hacer uso de ciertas ventajas que poseían y preferían no usarles dado que podían dañar al hacer uso de ellas para entrar en las mentes de sus pequeños ponis, no obstante estos eran utilizados en momentos como este donde el peso de muchos recaía sobre muy pocos. Al explorar la mente de la yegua en cuestión vio lo que ocurría en los recuerdos de la yegua ante ella y el heroico rescate realizado por las niñas como su horrible final y aun que en su mente sentía un angustia que le atormentaba y que habría de ser tratada más adelante, la princesa de la noche también observo que los eventos eran impredecibles e imposibles de prevenir algo que la yegua no parecía entender ni aceptar pero en ese momento tenia más urgencias, para regresar al hospital y mandar palabra a su hermana para que trajera ayuda antes que la tragedia ocurriera.

-Princesa Luna- Entiendo su considerar Capitán pero sepa que he visto a mi misma las ramas que impactaran la casa no había manera que previniera tal evento solo a sido una serie de eventos desafortunados de la que nadie tiene la culpa, por la presente le ordeno dirigirse al hospital para recibir atención medica pertinente y reanudar sus deberes más adelante.

Mientras que la yegua tierra no cambio su semblante asintió a su princesa para luego levantar y dirigirse al centro de la habitación donde los unicornios presentes se encontraban preparando su hechizo para realizar el siguiente envió de heridos rumbo al hospital y tras ocupar su posición a la espera del resto de personas que serian enviadas junto a ella. Al mismo tiempo la Princesa Luna dirigió su mente al interior dela mente del otro Guarda poni y en ella encontró una cacofonía de gritos y alaridos dignos del Tártaro como imágenes distorsionadas signo de una mente que había sido empujada al umbral de la locura misma por lo que decidió que de vía de mantener un ojo sobre el poni en cuestión no hacia falta un loco más libre por Equestria si podía ser prevenido y tratado. Por lo que decidió ignorar los recuerdos de ese poni en cuestión y aun que no conocía su nombre la capitán si por lo que le fue fácil nombrarle sin ningún problema.

-Princesa Luna- Teniente Defiant Star apoye a su capitán y presente su informe medico a los doctores del hospital.

-Princesa Luna- Teniente…

Un momento después de que la Princesa luna recomenzara a diríjase con Defiant Star este se levanto con la cabeza casi rozando el piso y se dirigió al lado del Capitán de la Guardia de la Noche. Solo para sentarse en la misma posición en la que se encontraba junto a su capitán. Y aun que la princesa sabia que el poni estaba pasando por un momento muy duro no era así por los otros Guardia poni presentes que le dirigieran desde miradas indignadas por su falta de respeto ante su guarda hasta algunos que decidieron acercarse para proferirle algo de sentido común verbal, solo para ser detenidos por la pesuña de su princesa antes que pudieran siquiera proferir palabra alguna.

-Princesa Luna- Agradezco su labor mis Guardianes como mis pequeños ponis por su invaluable trabajo y les solicito mantener la situación mientras me retiro al hospital para atender situaciones más apremiantes.

Acto seguido la Princesa Luna se dirigió rumbo al centro de la habitación y aportando su propia magia para quitar una parte del peso de la tarea a los unicornios presentes y facilitar, el tele transporte se preparan para el viaje. Un poni con su orgullo destrozado por la culpa y el deber. Un poni con su cordura a punto de ser destruida y una Princesa que se preparaba mentalmente para lo que estaba por venir. No ase falta ser un genio para saber que en el momento que la princesa Luna apareció a unos cincuenta metros del hospital de Ponyville ella ya previa un equipo medico de urgencias para auxiliar a los ponis que fueran transportados con ella lo que no previa era que un pequeño dragón a medio desfallecer que corría como si el mismísimo Tirek le estuviera pisando los talones y que sin duda se redirigía a su ubicación con una total urgencia.

Hospital de Ponyville minutos antes

En el momento que los primeros unicornios empapados irrumpieron la recepción del hospital trasladando mágicamente los cuerpos de una anciana y tres niñas el infierno se desato en segundos todos los médicos disponibles fueron informados de la situación y todo aquel disponible se traslado a atender la emergencia. No fueron necesarias más de dos miradas para reconocer a las niñas y anciana que transportaran dado que hera el único hospital de la región y ellas eran pacientes regulares del hospital. Lo que facilito a los médicos obtener su expediente para evaluarles mientras que las enfermeras les revisaban en busca de lesiones. Al mismo tiempo un joven dragón irrumpía en la recepción del hospital y durante unos segundos se que do hay parado con los ojos mas grandes que muchos médicos verían ese día solo para que cuando intentaran llamarle el pequeño individuo saliera disparado rumbo alguna parte de las instalaciones dejando a muchos médicos desconcertados y enfermeras indignados en la espera de una explicación más adelante por su actuar (7). Mientras Spike corría atreves de las instalaciones médicas como si el mismísimo Tirek le estaba pisara los talones en busca de las princesas y el resto del consejo de la armonía. Solo para encontrarlas en frente de la, a la de cuidados intensivos acompañadas por una Cheerilee inconsolable que lloraba de tal manera que a Spike le costo un par de vez alegar su mirada de ella y encontrar su propia voz. Para cuando lograr hacer la pregunta que en el fondo de su ser no deseaba hacer se encontró enfrentado por sus amigas y un mar de lagrimas que confirmaban una de las peores situaciones posibles alguien se debatía entre la frontera de la vida y la muerte. Acto seguido sus propios ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sin poder reprimirlas estas encontraron su propio camino ante la situación. Fue cerca de ese momento que un grupo de camillas dieron vuelta por un pasillo en dirección del a la de cuidados intensivos. Por lo que Spike tuvo que proyectar aun lado para no ser arrollado por los ponis que corrían empujando las camillas mientras trabajaban sobre el cuerpo del ocupante en su intento de estabilizarles. No paso más de un minuto para que emergiera un medico con una porta papeles para a ser frente a las ponis devastadas que estaban fuera del área de cuidados intensivos con una cara de alguien que no quiere dar la siguiente noticia.

-Doctor-Son ustedes los parientes de Granny Smith, Apple Bloom, Scootalo y Sweetie Belle?

Aquello fue como ver sus vidas hechas añicos ante ellas cada una de las presentes sintió que hera desgarrada de dentro hacia a fuera de tal manera que muchos hubieran preferido el eterno abraso de la muerte antes de sentir aquello un segundo más. Pero las Mane Six eran únicas por derecho propio y tras unos segundos una logro hacer salir su vos lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchada por el medico de ante ellas.

-Twilight- Si… Nosotras somos familia de ellas.

La cara del doctor no cambio de la mascara inexpresiva que portaba ni bacilo un segundo mientras comunicaba la situación de sus pacientes ante las ponis presentes y dragón. Acto seguido observo durante un segundo como las yeguas eran devastadas por la nueva noticia antes de ofrecer sus condolencias y expresar su sentir, para final mente retornar al interior del área de cuidados intensivos para proseguir con su labor. Fue cuando de entre los bolsillos internos del impermeable que portara Spike un pergamino callo a sus pies y durante un largo momento pareció que nadie se percato de el hasta que el mismo empezó a recoger por una orilla la humedad que estaba escurriendo donde Spike se encontraba, fue cuando este fue recuperado por el propio Spike que se acerco primero con paso pesados en un primer momento a Twilight antes de comenzar una nueva carrera en el corto tramo que les separaba, solo para aferrarse a ella y llorar como nunca antes hiciera mientras la propia poni era inconsolable y rodeaba con una de sus pesuñas al pequeño dragón y elevaba una silenciosa oración a su mentora para que salvara aun grupo de ponis en particular. Mientras esto ocurría la propia Twilight sintió como un pergamino era frotado contra un costado de su cuerpo y con bástate dificultad logro arrancarlo de las garras del pequeño dragón que lloraba inconsolable sobre ella. Tras unos segundo de aclarase la visión logro leer el contenido del mismo solo para sentir la más mínima llama de esperanza aquí aferrarse en aquella eterna oscuridad. Tras lograr calmarse lo suficiente y a Spike logro asarle escribir una carta y mandarla a la Princesa Celestia y tras esto mientras que ella prosigo a calmar a las niñas, mando a Spike a buscar a la Princesa Luna para avisarle de la situación.

Afuera del Hospital de Ponyville

Spike había corrido como nunca antes lo hubiera hecho y el mismo se sentía desfallecer y como sus piernas fueran de goma y cada paso que dio tomo una buena cantidad de su energía, pero en el momento que escucho el característico sonido del tele transporte Spike imprimió hasta su ultima reserva de energía en espera de que la Princesa se encontrara ahí.

-Spike- ¡Princesa Luna! ¡Princesa tengo un mensaje… de… de… su hermana que necesita ver!

-Princesa Luna- Spike. Tranquilízate y explícate de que se trata.

-Spike- Su humana viene con una división entera del ejército y su guardia personal ya Twilight a mandado una carta en espera que la Princesa Celestia pueda conseguir ayuda para tratar las heridas de los ponis que han sido heridos (Mirando medio loco)

-Princesa Luna- Tranquilízate Spike o vas a colapsar.

Dicho esto el pequeño dragón colapso frente a ella. No tardaron los médicos en atenderle y transportarle rumbo al Hospital. Mientras tanto la Princesa Luna se dirigió al área de cuidados intensivos para saber de la actual condición de los heridos que fueran transportados antes que ella en espera que las hermanas no se encontraran en un peor estado de que las dejo. Pero el destino es una amante cruel pues aun que encontró a parte de las Mane Six en un estado casi catatónico y yanto ininterrumpido un par de ellas se encontraba intentando tranquilizar al resto mientras intentaba darles algo de esperanza en que la ayuda seria traída pronto a cual aferrarse como un trozo flotante en un mar embravecido. Pero con poco éxito y en el caso de Cheerilee imposible de asarle reaccionar.

Dentro del a la de Cuidados Intensivos

Mientras todo esto pasaba y un semental se encontraba siendo atendido lo mejor que hera posible con los recursos del Hospital en un intento de mitigar el dolor de su cuerpo quemado y a la vez intentar salvarle la vida. Causado por las que maduras que tenia cubriendo el ochenta porciento de su cuerpo a lo que la mayoría de los médicos dirían que era una cuestión de cuando morirá, no si, moraría por el intenso daño causa por el fuego o a causa de las infecciones posteriores. Y muchos médicos se preguntaban que debían hacer a continuación si informar a la familia o continuar el tratamiento. Por otro lado hera atendida una yegua mayor que de alguna manera había sufrido no solo, todas las costillas rotas de un lado de su cuerpo sino además de obtener hematomas en diversos órganos. Algo que desconcertaba más de lo que ningún medico aceptaría públicamente y causaba más cuestionamientos de que fuera lo causante. Al mismo tiempo en un grupo de médicos seguía intentando averiguar que había causado el coma en el que se encontraban las peñas potras que a hora reposaban enfrente de ellos.

En un primer momento tras su llegada al hospital su condición fue catalogada como de bajo nivel de riesgo y fue puesto en un principio en observación dado que no encontraron herida alguna que pusiera sus vidas en riesgo alguno. Pero eso fue solo en un primer momento en cuanto una enfermera realizaba una evaluación de rutian encontró que las niñas no respondían a ningún estimulo externo, así mismo sus pupilas permanecían completamente fijas y sin cambio alguno. Al principio cuando se percataron de esto realizaron la exploración por medio de diversos hechizos médicos en la espera de encontrar la causante como heridas internas o daño al tallo cerebral solo para encontrara ningún deterioro o daño perceptible por más enfocados que realizaran los exámenes médicos. Y dada su condición ningún medico podía dar una explicación valida para su estado salvo que no era reversible.

Dentro del cuerpo de las Crusaders ocurría uno de los procesos más traumáticos que jamás experimentara ser alguno, cada nervio, cada musculo, cada hueso, y cada célula estaba siendo destrozada y reconstruida para ser capas de integrar genomas artificialmente secuenciado sin peligro al deterioro o rechazo por el cuerpo. Normal mente este proceso solo se realiza en instalaciones médicas especializadas con equipos médicos dedicados al permanente control de los individuos sometidos a las aumentaciones y normalmente esas personas solo recibían una cantidad moderada de modificaciones pero en caso de las Crusaders sus cuerpos estaban siendo preparadas para recibir cuantiosas modificaciones genéticas dado que las nano maquinas que tenían las Crusaders en su cuerpo tenían la programación más avanzada que el Protectorado Umoja haya desarrollado y dado alguna vez a cualquier centro de investigación. Dado que este tenia una numerosa cantidad de entidades Zerg que fueran catalogadas como de alta peligrosidad, mientras las nano maquinas casi habían completado la tercera fase de la preparación primaria lo que haría efectivamente preparado su cuerpo para ser puesto dentro de un tanque medico y comenzar el arduo proceso que el aumento significaba. Y aun que estos hechos eran ajenos para los médicos que las atendían no pasaron por alto que de repente las potras habían crecido más de cuatro pulgadas desde su ultima medición apenas días atrás lo que dejo a mas de un medico desconcertado y hasta algo molesto por el error a la hora de introducir los datos en su archivo.

Hospital de Ponyville un día más tarde.

Una vez más los médicos reales venían al pintoresco reino cuya única ciudad en la región era Ponyville. Acompañado a la Princesa Celestia y la Guardia del Día como una división del ejército real que se encontraban estacionadas en los cuarteles de Canterlot lo que efectivamente convertía al tren en un montón de latas de sardinas glorificadas. Lo que tuvo como resultado que los ponis transportados fueran cada vez más molestos e irritados. Lo que no mejoro cuando fueran desembarcados en la pequeña estación de la ciudad y en más de una ocasión causara reacciones que casi desencadenaran una confrontación entre los ponis que atendían la estación y el Ejercito Real.

Tomo a la Princesa Celestia cerca de cinco minutos lograr que los médicos pudieran descender del tren y el equipo que trajeran desde el hospital real mientras ordenaba a la Guardia del Día que asegurara la ciudad y mantener al Ejercito Real de no producir incidente alguno en la región. Tomo cerca de treinta minutos lograr llegar al hospital e instalar su equipo para monitorear a los ponis que en esta ocasión había incrementado en dos a los tres originales. Acto seguido los Médicos Reales comenzaron una diatriba muy vocal sobre la actual condición de los pacientes y no más de uno apunto a negligencia por el simple hecho de dejar que unas potras tomaran pociones producidas por una zebra sin formación medica verídica. Esto no paso desapercibido y más de una ocasión las Mane Six tuvieron que ser contenidas por las Princesas Celestes para no empezar una confrontación, en más de una ocasión en el área del hospital donde se encontraban a la espera de las conclusiones de los médicos. En otra parte del Hospital un Guarda de la Noche recuperaba poco a poco la conciencia y tras una noche bajo los efectos de potentes drogas fue capas de recuperar un poco de su cordura devastada por la escena del día anterior. Y mientras se levantaba para conseguir una mejor disposición de su actual ubicación se percato de la yegua que le observaba desde una de las camas continuas mientras trataba de realizar la menor cantidad de movimiento para no desacomodar los vendajes que tenia encima de ella.

-Defiant Star- Buenos días Capitán ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Slate Terra- Buenos días Teniente. Mejor gracias por preguntar solo tengo dos costillas rotas y unas laceraciones causadas por los fragmentos.

-Defiant Star- Y… a sabido algo del resto?

-Slate Terra- No mucho solo lo que un par de enfermeras comentaran mientras le daban otra dosis de sedantes anoche después de comenzar a gritar en medio de la noche.

-Defiant Star- Tan mal estuve?

-Slate Terra- Créame Teniente ese día y esta noche no las voy a olvidar por el resto de mi vida.

-Defiant Star- Así de mal he. (Mirando a la nada)

-Defiant Star- Y que fue lo que escucho, como están?

-Slate Terra- De lo poco que escuche mientras estuvieran al alcance de mi oído fue que las niñas son el enigma medico del milenio, mientras que la Duquesa Smith esta estable pero no fuera de peligro también mencionaron a otro poni pero desconozco su estado dado que se retiraron antes de elaborar mas de el.

-Defiant Star- Si tan solo hubiera terminado de quitar esas púas de cristal de sus cuerpos aquella esencia mágica pudo haberles curado de ese daño como a la pequeña unicornio.

Aquello mando escalofríos por la columna vertebral de Slate Terra ella no había compartido todo lo que las enfermeras dijeron con el Teniente pero ella estaba segura que las enfermeras dijeron que las tres potrancas se encontraban en un estado de coma profundo y no solo dos de ellas y aun más aun no había escuchado de que ninguna de las enfermeras hablaran de ningún tipo de magia curativa en ellas. Mientras en la mente de una Slate Terra algo preocupada por la condición mental de su subordinado y compañero un grupo de ponis se dirigía rumbo a su ubicación con la intención de obtener respuestas de cómo fue que su familia termino en ese estado. Mientras que una parte de las Mane Six se dirigía a la ubicación de los ponis que se suponía debían de cuidar a su familia y mantenerlos seguros otra parte de ellos esperaba fuera del a la de Cuidados Intensivos a la espera de un diagnostico favorable.

Mientras esto ocurría un Ingeniero se despertaba en el área medica del Centro de Mando un tanto desconcertado de cómo acabo en aquel lugar por unos segundos solo para qué su mente impactara todos los eventos del día anterior cual ronda gauss. Al mismo tiempo AMA monitoreaba el actual desarrollo de las pequeñas y preparaba una solicitud formal para un centro de ciencias dedicado para el proceso de dar a las Crusaders los primeros gano tipos que hera compartido por todos los Terran del sector Koprulu y eran esenciales para permitirse una vida viajando de planeta en planeta. En Otra parte del Centro de Mando un primer grupo de armas y su correspondiente munición fue colocado en almacenes a la espera de ser necesarios por el personal mientras el nano fabricante continuaba con sus tareas asignadas.

De regreso en la habitación que compartían los ponis de la Guardia de la Noche que en ese momento estaban siendo cuestionados por un grupo de ponis devastados que buscaban respuestas a preguntas que no tenían respuesta.

-Twilight- Como ocurrió esto?

-Slate Terra- La casa fue alcanzada por un tronco de gran tamaño empujado por los vientos de la tormenta nos hera imposible hacer algo mientras ocurría el evento.

-Pinkie Pie- Por que no lo evitaron?

-Slate Terra- No sabíamos que tal evento ocurría hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

-Rarity- Mi hermana y sus amigas están en coma y una yegua que es como mi propia abalea esta en peligro de muerte por las heridas que tienen ¿me pueden explicar como es que ninguno de ustedes no tienen heridas más graves?

Aquello fue lo que rompiera el silencio del otro guarda poni presente que hasta el momento había hecho ningún intento por responder a las preguntas por las ponis que aun lloraban o intentaban mantenerlo como un llanto interno.

-Defiant Star- Eso es imposible solo habían dos potras que aun estaban heridas por los cristales en el momento que lance la señal por el estado de la Duquesa Smith, dado que las heridas que recibiera mientras era salvada podían ser fatales. /Una parte de su mente quería creer que la unicornio delante de el se había equivocado en la afirmación de la cantidad de potrancas en coma/

Por un momento que no duro más de un latido de corazón pero que para Slate Terra duro más que una vida mientras en su mente veía cientos de posibles escenarios solo para que ocurriera el peor desarrollo posible.

-Twilight- ¡Que!¡Que heridas por cristales cuando llegaron las pequeñas ya se encontraban en su actual condición! /Eso fue lo que el medico dijo/

-Slate Terra- Creo que será mejor que se los explique en privado.

En un primer momento Slate Terra había pensado que no causaría ningún problema contestar a las preguntas hechas por las yeguas delante de ella pero después del presente desarrollo se había percatado de su error y en un intento de limitar los daños potenciales ya sea a la sique de su compañero y a la actual relación de la corona Ecuestre con este reino aun que este fuera dado por la propia corona. Y para empeorar el asunto uno intentaba de todas las formas posibles para ignorar una parte de sus recuerdos algo que Defiant Star no quería recordar y su mente subconsciente intentaba todo en su poder para prevenir que asesara a aquellos recuerdos lo que causaba fuertes dolores en su cabeza. Mientras hera observado por las yeguas cada vez más molestas y consternadas por el nuevo desarrollo que se estaba presentando. Afortunada mente una enfermera alcanzó a escuchar el escándalo proveniente desde el recinto a lo que acudió trotando para conocer la actual situación de los pacientes. En el momento que la enfermera ingreso a la habitación se encontró con un poni con vendajes justo al lado de la cama del otro potro que se sujetaba fieramente la cabeza con ambas pesuñas mientras este se había encorvado hacia adelante mientras un grupo de yeguas se encontraba a una distancia considerable de los dos ponis.

-Enfermera- Que esta ocurriendo aquí'?

-Slate Terra- ¡Esta teniendo un episodio como el de anoche, consiga un sedante rápido!

Aquello no lo esperaba la enfermera que se quedo paralizada en un primer momento por las ordenes dadas por la poni delante de ella pero eso solo duro hasta que el poni que sujetaba su cabeza profiriera el grito más escalofriante que escuchara la enfermera y si el actuar de las otras yeguas presente era un indicador ese no había sido el primero que daba a lo que la enfermera actuó y de uno de los gabinetes fuera del cuarto del que extrajo un potente narcótico que dejaría a un semental fuera de combate en segundos. Mientras regresaba a la habitación se pregunto si debía llamar algunas enfermeras más o doctores para controlar el semental antes de que este se causara o causara daño alguno.

-Enfermera- Lo tengo.

-Slate Terra- Bien cuando lo inmovilice aplíqueselo, yo lo mantendré contenido.

Menos de tres segundos tomo a la yegua conseguir al semental completamente inmovilizado y restringido en cualquier movimiento lo que le permitió a la enfermera poner la inyección sin ningún riesgo para ninguno. Pasado unos segundos el semental dejo de oponer resistencia y comenzó a caer en el letargo del agente narcótico en su sistema lo que permitió a la poni sobre el descender pero caer directo al suelo por el dolor agudo causado por las lesiones que ya tenia en ella a lo que la enfermera reacciono como hera de esperar salió por la puerta un segundo solo para regresar con otras tres enfermeras para auxiliarla en la atención de la poni a hora en el suelo junto a la cama del poni fuerte mente sedado. En pocos minutos el poni que a hora sabían que tenía dos costillas rotas de manera similar a Granny Smith y algunos hematomas en los pulmones, estaba siendo suministrado con una dosis menor del mismo narcótico que dejara al semental fuera de combate. No paso mucho tiempo para que los miembros de la Guardia del día hicieran acto de presencia y escoltaran fuera de la habitación a los ponis ajenos a la institución. A lo que tuvieron que atender y retirándose a encontrase con el resto de la s Mane Six para informar de lo aprendido y saber si había habido nuevos desarrollos.

Mientras esto ocurre a varios médicos traídos por la Princesa Celestia que atendían en el, a la de cuidados intensivos a una yegua ya mayor y un semental quemado en busca de aliviar su dolor dado que las heridas que tenían empezaban a crear un auténtico suplicio en su sistema nervioso que era constantemente bombardeado con mil millones de señales de dolor proveniente de todas las áreas afectadas. Dado que los médicos estaban atendiendo a los pacientes que estaban en un peor estado no se percataron cuando una de las pequeñas que habían estado en coma comenzó a recuperar la conciencia y que pronto fue seguida por el resto de las Crusaders y aunque sus cuerpos Aún se encontraban adoloridos sus sentidos empezaron a regresar más firmemente lo que les permitió alejar el dolor que sentían en todo su cuerpo en el momento en que las Crusaders alcanzar un estado de conciencia plena lo primero que pudieron observar fue el cuerpo de Big Mac completamente cubierto de vendajes aunque parcialmente podía observarse por debajo de ellos que faltaban grandes extensiones de su abrigo sólo para percatarse un segundo después que el cuerpo de Granny Smith se encontraba justamente en la cama de enfrente a la de Big Mac fue en ese momento que una de las enfermeras que pasaba haciendo su Ronda de revisión de los signos de las pequeñas se percató de que las niñas se encontraban consientes.

Lo que desató el infierno en el ala de Cuidado intensivos dado de que nuevamente los médicos no podían dar explicación ni razón de porque o cómo es que las pequeñas habían recuperado la conciencia tras haber alcanzado un coma profundo salvo un milagro. Una vez más los médicos se confrontaban, debatían, y realizaban hipótesis cada vez más extremas fue en ese momento que la princesa Celestia decidió hacer acto de presencia para ver cómo se encontraban los pacientes y qué tanto se había podido evaluar de su condición actual. Fue en ese momento en el que regresaban el resto de las Mane Six y empezaban a explicar la situación al resto de ellas mientras las que se habían quedado en espera de una nueva información por parte de los médicos, les mencionaban que habían pedido a la princesa Celestia que entrara a la de cuidados intensivos donde se encontraban sus familiares para intentar obtener alguna información de los médicos. Fue cuando comenzaron a escuchar los gritos desde el interior provenientes de los médicos que ya habían comenzado a realizar un completo zafarrancho en busca de Quién tenía la razón o era más cercano a tenerla una vez más las hipótesis de descendencia de alguna de las princesas se hizo hincapié asimismo nuevas referencias al señor del caos fueron parte integral nuevamente del debate entre los doctores. En una repetición de lo ocurrido la primera vez que las crusaders habían recuperado la conciencia tiempo atrás en el hospital frente a los mismos doctores se profirió en esta ocasión un grito simultáneo por las tres pequeñas para hacer entrar a los médicos en razón dado que estaban perturbando a los otros pacientes que se encontraban en el área. Acto seguido las Crusaders fueron re ubicadas en una nueva habitación dado que desconocían el motivo del porque habían entrado en coma y luego salido de él sin aparente razón. Dado que su situación ya no era crítica se decidió que ellas permanecerían en otra ubicación para que los pacientes en estado más graves pudieran recibir la atención necesaria mientras ellas eran debidamente estudiadas por los médicos que trajeran la princesa Celestia desde el Hospital Real.

Al mismo tiempo en la estación del tren.

Dado que Celestia había solicitado a su Guardia mantener la región circundante como la ciudad bajo control dado que ella se encontraba en ese momento atendiendo a las nobles señoras del reino. Mientras la princesa Luna se vio obligada ha fungir como el comandante de todas las fuerzas presentes en la región hasta que algún oficial del ejército real hiciera acto de presidencia. Lamentablemente el destino quiso que fuera el Gran Mariscal del Ejército Real Othmar Garithos el ultimo sobreviviente de un linaje que se remontaba al período anterior al del reinado de las princesas celestes e incluso se podía considerar ya antiguo durante el período de las tres tribus dado que casi todos los miembros del mismo habían confrontado al señor del caos Discord o le habían servido al mismo dado que su lealtad no se encontraba hacia un reino, Más sin embargo se encontraba dedicado a quién se encontrará en el trono, lo que en más de una ocasión causó al principio del reinado de las princesas Celestia levantamientos e intentos te derrocamiento de las mismas fuerzas que habían protegido dado que en el momento eran consideradas como demasiado jóvenes para ejercer el cargo tras un período de doscientos años de guerras internas el linaje casi se había extinto. Pero de alguna manera un pequeño grupo había conseguido sobrevivir y jurado lealtad a las princesas celestes lo que les garantizo un lugar en el nuevo régimen.

Lamentablemente para el Mariscal que era considerado por todos aquellos con más de dos neuronas en el cerebro como un racista que despreciaba la actual regla conforme a su estatuto de integración de las tres tribus alas que él siendo un unicornio consideraba como inferiores y que debían de ser relegadas a tareas menos importantes mientras que al resto de especies les consideraba poco más que animales.

Lamentablemente el consejo de los lores bajo el actual control de la Casa Blue Blood le consideraban no sólo un legado de una época gloriosa sino un auténtico visionario con sus reformas al ejército real Gracias a él la cantidad de ponis que eran enrolados en el ejército eran dos veces mayores alas de su predecesor de hace más de 30 años sin mencionar su buena relación con el Príncipe Blue Blood.

Decir que los primeros problemas que la Princesa Luna tuvo tras su regreso y reincorporación en sus funciones como tal provinieron principalmente del ejército real a través de la cámara de los lores quienes hacían hincapié que la princesa había cometido actos de traición y no podía ser restituida a tal posición a lo cual en más de una ocasión el propio Garithos hizo acto de presencia en la corte del día y solicitó audiencia a la misma princesa Celestia para retirar oficialmente a su hermana la Princesa Luna el título de princesa de Ecuestria lo que en más de una ocasión genera indignación en la princesa Celestia pero dado su posición política y sus relaciones con la cámara de los lores y con el propio príncipe Blue Blood le era imposible remover al Mariscal sin provocar una confrontación con su propio gobierno y dado que como él había solicitado audiencia ante ella y éste se contaba entre sus derechos ella no podía proclamar cualquier acto de traición dado que podría instar a un levantamiento cometido por los mismos nobles a los que ya había nombrado.

En el momento en que el tren se acercaba a la estación la princesa Luna se percató que el mismo portada los símbolos del ejército real lo cual avisaba que se trataba de un tren perteneciente al mismo pensado y utilizado exclusivamente para el transporte de tropas a través de todo el reino lo que con ello acarrea una situación un tanto delicada. Y la situación solamente se agravó aún más dado que el propio Mariscal había traído con él a toda una legión para comprometer con la región actualmente en necesidad y dado su sentir hacia las otras tribus y especies que habitaban el mundo, bien podría desencadenar un conflicto con el consejo de la amistad y aunque las Mane Six nunca habían tenido la necesidad o mejor dicho las princesas Luna y Celestia habían hecho todo en su poder para impedir que Garithos siquiera fuera consciente de quiénes eran y donde se encontraban dado que temían que el propio Garithos incitar a una Rebelión en contra de ellas dado que se oponían a sus ideales y objetivos.

-Mariscal Garithos- su alteza agradezco que haya considerado observar a mis fuerzas mientras me trasladaba a la región no obstante me veo obligado a solicitarle que se retire mientras coordinó el esfuerzo para la defensa de la región.

Aunque la Princesa Luna estaba en su derecho como monarca del reino a supervisar y mandar sobre todas las fuerzas del ejército real cierto era que las ideas del propio Mariscal poco a poco habían echado raíces en el ejército real lo que en más de una ocasión causó que los propios miembros del ejército bien de manera despectiva a la princesa. Y está en un intento de no antagonizar con el Mariscal del propio ejército decidió que era un buen momento para saber cómo se estaban desarrollando los acontecimientos en el hospital.

-Princesa Luna- Las fuerzas son suyas Mariscal no obstante le recuerdo este reino es un Aliado de la corona de Equestria y en más de una ocasión a salvado el reino y a ayudado a estabilizar otras regiones.

-Mariscal Garithos- si no mal recuerdo la cámara de los lores aún considera esta región como un principado bajo el control de la corona de Equestria lo que lo hace efectivamente territorio de la corona Ecuestre.

-Mariscal Garithos- Y lo cierto es que tengo algo de curiosidad por conocer a la princesa y su pequeño grupo con el que han estado salvando el reino en reiteradas ocasiones aunque e de admitir que algunas de aquellas historias han sido un poco fantasiosas.

Lo cierto es que el gran Mariscal no sentía ningún placer por defender o proteger cualquier región controlada por ese pequeño grupo dado que en más de una ocasión le había arrebatado la gloria de la batalla que él consideraba sólo digna para el ejército real bajo su mando y aunque era cierto que él hubiera perdido a cientos de ponis a través de las campañas hubiera conseguido los mismos resultados que el pequeño grupo de la princesa había conseguido a través de su enfoque menos ortodoxo.

Una vez que la Princesa Luna había dado por finalizada la conversación se retiró llevándose aparte de su Guardia con ella mientras ordenaba al resto respaldar a la guardia de su hermana en la protección de la ciudad. No pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que el gran Mariscal se enterara de la actual condición de dos pequeñas que se encontraban en el hospital a la espera de que el tiempo terminarse y que la muerte llegará a reclamarles y aunque ellas no sabían del funesto final que les esperaba el había decidido quién sería el ejecutor cuando llegará el momento. Lo cual llevó al Mariscal al hospital acompañado por sus dos generales de mayor confianza y un pequeño contingente de soldados leales a él no sólo para conocer el actual estado de las pequeñas infectadas si no para conocer propiamente a la princesa y compañeras que regían aquella región dado que había sido informado que se encontraban en el hospital por un miembro leal del ejercito real.

No había pasado más de una hora de que la Princesa Luna había regresado al hospital para conocer la actual situación y compartir con su hermana el nuevo desarrollo. La llegada del Mariscal a la región junto con una delas legiones lo cual provocó un gran malestar en la princesa Celestia qué observaba en el Horizonte un posible conflicto entre el consejo de la amistad y el ejército real. También fue una gran sorpresa para la misma princesa Luna, dada la actual condición de las pequeñas dado que cuando se había retirado del hospital en Ponyville poco después de que su hermana llegara con los médicos reales era un coma por causas desconocidas. Y a horaque retornaba se encontraban en un perfecto estado una vez más a sí mismo en el borde de su mente algo le recordó que había sentido una ligera eco de energía en la habitación donde las pequeñas habían sufrido el percance y aunque le era familiar sentirla en su hermana y el resto de las Mane Six, nunca la había sentido en otro poni hasta ahora. Lamentablemente para su suerte el Mariscal no había tardado en encontrar la actual ubicación de tres de las princesas de Ecuestria y los nobles de la región estos sólo agregaron una mayor cantidad de estrés a la situación.

-Mariscal Garithos-Buenos días sus altezas. Buenos días mi Lady´s (inclinándose respetuosamente)

-Princesa Celestia- Buenos días Mariscal, espero allá controlado a los soldados para que no perturben la región.

-Mariscal Garithos- Las fuerzas se han comprometido y se han reubicado en un emplazamiento temporal en un paramo cercana.

Aquello no pasó desapercibido por Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie pie y Rainbow Dash que jamás habían visto al semental en su vida ni habían escuchado de él, Aunque para ella era claramente quién fuera el semental presente delante de ellas. No tenía una buena relación con las Princesas Celestia y Luna dado que durante su instrucción la princesa Celestia le tratara seca y cortantemente mientras la princesa Luna le ignoraba completamente.

-Twilight- Buenos días, gusto en conocerlo soy Twi…

-Mariscal Garithos- La princesa Twilight Sparkle la princesa de la Amistad y la Encarnación de la Magia… (Observando a cada ex potador mientras entonaba su discurso) y por su puesto el resto de los elementos en persona Applejack la Divina Justicia, Rarity la Eterna Magnificencia, Fluttershy la Encarnación de la Naturaleza que puede ser tan amable como una suave brisa en verano o tan violenta como un Huracán, Pinkie Pie La Custodia de la Eternidad misma sabes. Es irónico pero muchos de los médicos del Ejercito Real sin importar a que agrupación pertenezca porta un tótem tuyo al que le consagran oraciones antes de comenzar a realizar cualquier atención medica eso me recuerda como era la princesa Celestia a la que levantaran plegarias pero a hora es a Rainbow Dash la Eterna Lealtad a quien piden su favor antes de entrar en batalla (8)

Esto no paso desapercibido por las Princesas Celestes y Luna que dirigieron una mirada furibunda mientras sostenían una conversación privada entre ellas, pero el Gran Mariscal Garithos simplemente ignoro mientras media a quien él creía le había robado la gloria y la inmortalización en la historia y negado su divino derecho. A él uno de los descendientes de un linaje que se remontaba a un periodo anterior del nacimiento de las tres tribus.

*Princesa Celestia*Como se atreve… este… este.

-Twilight- Bueno parece que conoce nuestros nombres… pero desconozco esos títulos y ustedes chicas?

*Princesa Luna* Tranquilízate hermana no pierdas la compostura ya habíamos previsto esta posible eventualidad solo tenemos que modificar un poco lo planeado para adecuarlo a esta situación.

Y mientras la princesa de la amistad buscaba en cada una de sus compañeras aportara o elaborara a su cuestión lo único que obtuvo fue la negación de ellas aun que los ojo de cada miembro se estrecharon con gran molestia en ellos mientras observaban al semental de abrigo negro delante de ellas. Dado que aun que habían intentado y fracasado espectacularmente en su intento de mantener una vida tan normal como fuera posible para ellas y sus familias al pasó de los años la gente había empezado a cambiar su manera de tratarlas y actuar cuando estaban junto a ellas. Y tras haber hecho hasta lo imposible para mantener a las Crusaders a salva de su poción. Y en el caso de Rarity que argumentara elocuentemente, que al final las pequeñas tendrían que afrontar la realidad cuando el momento llegara solo para encontrar un frente unido por parte de todas sus amigas que se oponían átales medidas lo que dejara a Rarity el actuar creativo y de forma autónoma al resto de sus compañeras.

*Princesa Celestia* No se hermana si puedo seguir siquiera soportando la presencia de este Semental como se atreve a ofender a nuestras pequeñas paladines, él merece una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

-Twilight- Pero nosotras desconocemos el zullo, podría presentarse así mismo.

Y como si aquello fuera como colocar acido en una herida abierta el semental alcanzó un nuevo nivel de odio puro y de la manera más despectiva e insultante que fue capas mientras era todavía respetuoso comenzó.

*Princesa Luna* Lo se hermana pude sentir todo el odio que nos tiene y a ellas nuestros campeones que han ofrecido su vida como moneda de cambio al destino para asegurar que nuestros pequeños ponis no sufran mal alguno. Ponis como él no merece tal bendición, no obstante no somos quien para negar lo que nosotras no hemos ganado eso solo corresponde a las pequeñas.

-Mariscal Garithos- ¡HO! ¡Pido disculpas sus altezas! Pero después de todo ¡Creí que serian! a ¡Estas alturas informadas de quienes son los ponis que llevan el Ejército Real! y fueran elegidos como los defensores del Reino. Su pongo que el servicio postal debió extraviar los manifiestos referentes al tema no seria de extrañar. Pero me desvió del tema pido disculpas sus Excelencias.

Y mientras se volvía a inclinar para realizar una reverencia en esta ocasión total mente burlona al consejo de la armonía. Lo que desato el Tártaro mismo en el fuero interno de las otras princesas celestes.

*Princesa Celestia* Deberíamos hacer que la Guaria Oculta se agá cargo de él en silencio.

-Mariscal Garithos- Mi nombre es Othmar Garithos. Mi titulo es Barón Othmar Garithos el defensor del Reino y Gran Mariscal del Ejercito Real. Legítimamente escogido por la cámara de los lores con la aprobación de la real casa ecuestre.

*Princesa Luna* Sabes también como yo que si lo hiciéramos la cámara de los lores no cesarían hasta tener algún culpable lo sabes también como yo.

*Princesa Luna* Y no creo que estés dispuesta a entregar un poni inocente eso nos diferencie de él.

*Princesa Celestia* No… No seria capas de entregar a un poni por servirla reino.

La Habitación de las Crusaders en el hospital.

Lo primero que las Crusaders supieron o sintieron fue que el dolor que por lo general les incapacitaba se había vuelto solo una dolencia menor como la que sintieran después de haber tenido una de sus cruzadas, lo siguiente que supieron o vieron hera que sus cuerpos de alguna manera se habían desarrollado y crecido de una manera un tanto espectacular para ellas y los médicos dado que aunque estaban en el comienzo de su pubertad y sus cuerpos aun no habían desarrollado más allá de su apariencia normal pero a hora se encontraban con la maravilla que de la noche a la mañana habían obtenidos cuerpos con curvas que destacaban su feminidad de una manera que las hacia notorias para el genero masculino de su especie y en repetidas ocasiones escucharan los murmullos que de alguna manera eran capases de escuchar de algunas yeguas que decían en conversaciones entre ellas, que las jovencitas ante ellas pronto serian bellezas radiantes que bien podrían eclipsar a sus hermanas y hasta modelos profesionales podrían llegar a ser. Los médicos que estaban realizando todo tipo de exámenes y hechizos exploratorios sobre de ellas, y en más de una ocasión habían parecido que de repente se perdían en la mirada de las Crusaders por lo que en más de una ocasión algún medico tubo que salir del cuarto para tomar algo de aire para aclarara su mente. Ajeno para todos los presentes el proceso que habían llevado las nano maquinas para integrase completamente con las Crusaders les había dado control completo de todas sus funciones biológicas sin interferir en sus funciones superiores lo que en efecto hacia que cada una de esas ponis lo más cercano a un Terran que fuera reclutado para la rama GHOST en el sector Krupulo en su juventud mientras aun se encuentra en formación y preparación.

Un inconveniente menor del proceso de preparación para la aumentación de los cuerpos de las Crusaders que no pudo ser predicho por AMA, dado que no poseía todos los datos del desarrollo biológicos de la especie, hera que al hacer que las nano maquinas empezaran a crear ciertos tipos de hormonas entre ellas la del crecimiento de manera exponencial para comenzar los preparativos del cuerpo estos a su ves a rían que ciertos órganos que en la especie equina que no funcionaban como los de los Terran y estos a su ves al verse expuestos a una cantidad masiva de hormonas del crecimiento se habían vuelto locos en su funcionamiento y a esto las nano maquinas les trataron como un mal funcionamiento del órgano. A lo cual recurriendo a sus bases de datos de la especie para la que fueran creados y lo arreglaron, lo que a su ves maximizando su función. Lo que provoco que las Crusaders a hora se encontraran inundando toda la habitación con cantidades anormalmente altas de hormonas que en los ponis tenia un efecto más visible que en los Terran. AMA que había seguido el proceso segundo a segundo desde que lo comenzará estaba muy satisfecha con cada una de ellas dado que estaban lista para ser mejoradas pero se sentía más curiosa por algunos datos que las nano maquinas estaban mandando a ella, a hora eran tres veces mas fuertes que antes de ser modificadas. Como de alguna manera habían desarrollado una resistencia en una cantidad similar a la de su fuerza y lo más intrigante de alguna manera sus aptitudes psiónicas se habían visto aumentado de manera considerable lo que durante años se había intentado por los Terran con éxitos cuestionables y moralmente reprochables.

Centro de Mando

Al mismo tiempo un ingeniero había hecho su camino hasta la terminal donde el hubiera inspeccionado los datos de la operación e implantación de las prótesis cibernéticas y donde actual mente corrían exploraciones de las Crusaders y sus nuevos cuerpos completamente simbióticos con la nano tecnología dada la necesidad de potencia de procesamiento en tiempo real.

-Ing. Carlos- Que a ocurrido AMA ¿Cuál es la condición de los operadores?

-AMA- El proceso de preparación a concluido satisfactoria mente, los operadores están listos para recibir el tratamiento para dotar a sus secuencias genéticas con los genes necesarios para soportar la vida en el espacio por largos periodos, pero a habido un desarrollo inesperado que es necesario del que este al tanto comandante.

El ingeniero tenía ya algunas horas y tras enterarse de lo que ocurrió tras su perdida de conciencia y ver por si mismo en los videos de seguridad a las pequeñas niñas que salvara haciendo algo que no creía posible para una persona sin ninguna formación técnica especializada. Él sabía que la mayoría de los Terran eran capaces de demostrar aptitudes científicas y tecnológicas de manera natural dado que la especie era en extremo limitada y dependía de su tecnología para realizar sus labores, así cómo la preservación de su vida cotidiana en el sector. Pero el hecho de observar a las pequeñas realizar una operación que hubiera tomado un tiempo similar a un técnico cualificado fue algo que lo dejó impresionado. Cierto era que el ayudante había prestado ayuda alas pequeñas en las traducciones y ejecuciones de los sistemas pero el hecho de que las niñas hubieran realizado toda la labor sin cometer error alguno y no sólo eso realizando el proceso de una manera metódica y precisa salvo la parte en la que observó la hora en que salieron del área. Le hizo replantearse sus negativas afirmaciones con respecto así las niñas podían o no servir a la hora de reparar la nave y extraer los recursos necesarios sobre terreno como la ayudante había afirmado.

-Ing. Carlos- Que ha ocurrido en esta ocasión AMA ¿las jóvenes han vuelto ha ser heridas?

-AMA- Las nano maquinas siguen reportando su condición como estable y en perfecto estado para operar, ese no es el motivo por el que se a solicitado su presencia si puede prestar especial atención a la tercera pantalla de la terminal podrá observar que actualmente el cerebro y sistema nervioso de los operadores se encuentra funcionando en un margen superior al doscientos porciento tras su último escaneo completo realizado, mientras que sus patrones de ondas Alfa, Beta, Gamma y Omega han superado los límites de un sujeto con actitudes de rango cinco pero aun no se han estabilizado completamente.

El Terran sabía perfectamente el significado de ese tipo de actividad y patrones cerebrales dado que como todos los Terran. Nacen presentando diferentes grados de los rasgos de actividad psiónico, pero los que en verdad podían hacer uso de este tipo de actitudes eran un grupo reducido pero en un constante aumento dado que se habían vuelto más constantes con un nivel mayor con cada nueva generación que nacía y ya se había teorizado por muchos investigadores que en unos milenios la rasa Terran seria en su totalidad psiónico activa con un nivel lo suficiente alto que muchos hacían hipótesis que podrían alcanzar un estado igual o mayor que los Protoss en potencial psiónico. Pero el ingeniero era una persona de datos cuantificables más que de hipótesis pero en ese momento su mente realizo una hipótesis e intento pensar como alteraría a esta joven especie el hecho de tener a tales indebidos.

Cuanto daño podrían causar sin la debida formación.

Cuanto daño podrían hacerles a ellas si alguien supiera de lo que eran capases.

En la mente del Terran sentía pena y dolor por unas pequeñas a las que apenas conocía.

Mientras el sopesaba sus opciones y las consecuencias de ellas. Pero el tenia un deber hacia ellas como Ingeniero y como Terran el decidió salvarlas y a hora tenia que asumir la responsabilidad de sus actos y solo durante un momento se permitió sentir un poco de esperanza de que las niñas serian seguras y felices en territorio del Protectorado Umoja solo si el universo fuera un lugar perfecto. Solo para sentir que su esperanza era arrastrado por algo muy oscuro en su interior que le susurraba al oído que el universo hera un depredador que las devoraría como a sus hijas y esposa en el momento que el se confiara.

-Ing. Carlos- Son los inhibidores implantados suficiente para mantener sus habilidades suprimidas?

-AMA- Negativo sus inhibidores son modelos pensados para un usuario que no superara un nivel seis y ya en alguien de ese nivel no seria completamente efectivos.

-Ing. Carlos- Carajo. Necesito un monitoreo permanente en las pequeñas en todo momento al primer indicio de actividad inusual en sus niveles de energía quiero ser notificado sin escusas. E sido claro AMA.

-AMA- Comprendido comandante.

-Ing. Carlos- Ayudante nuestro actual estado de nuestros almacenes de minerales.

-IA- Nuestros almacenes están casi agotados dado la activación de los protocolos de preparación para la guerra desde el incidente en que se vieran afectados los operadores.

-Ing. Carlos- Mierda y yo que pensaba que esto seria fácil. /Supongo que solo es mi suerte/ (Negando con la cabeza)

-Ing. Carlos- Se ha completado la carga de las baterías del VCE Ayudante?

-IA- Baterías en un ochenta porciento y subiendo.

-Ing. Carlos- Perfecto terminare la recarga con los módulos de carga solar del VCE prepara mi unidad para salir necesitaremos recursos si esto se va al sur.

-IA- Se recuerda a todo el personal que hay corazas, armas y munición en stock. Disponibles.

-IA- Se insta a todo el personal a permanecer armado mientras se opere en la zona de combate.

El ingeniero era consiente de ello en más de una ocasión había visto el campo de batalla y el muy bien sabia que tanto las corazas que se ponían a su disocian solo serian buenas para un par de impactos de armas como los ARG pero poco o nada podrían hacer enfrente de algo mas potente pero dado su pensar del nivel tecnológico de la especie pensó que tal coraza seria una protección de primer nivel. Mientras caminaba rumbo al ascensor para después dirigirse al hangar a su VCE para comenzar a cosechar minerales como si no hubiera un mañana.

La habitación de las Crusaders

Las niñas se encontraban cada vez más desesperadas con cada minuto que pasaba y con cada nueva respuesta ambigua que recibían referentes a la condición de Big Mac y Granny Smith. Fue en el momento que Apple Bloom había realizado la misma pregunta por tercera ocasión para recibir la misma respuesta de que ya se hace todo lo posible por los doctores que les atienden. En ese momento fue que su mente empezó a activar ciertas aéreas que habían sido bloqueadas por cierta princesa y no fue la única. Las otras Crusaders presentes que habían sido minuciosamente revisadas y se tomaran numerosas muestras sanguíneas de cada una de ellas mientras realizaban sus propios cuestionamientos lo que había hecho que alcanzar su punto de quiebre muy rápida mente, ellas solo querían respuestas y aparecer los ponis presentes no querían dárselas lo que causaba que fueran mas furiosas. Lo que no seria un problema para un poni normal pero para un psiónico ello podía ser en extremo peligroso para las personas en una amplia área.

Mientras los ánimos se caldeaban en la habitación de las niñas, era en el pasillo frente a su puerta donde ya se habían alcanzado niveles críticos en los ánimos y previniendo una potencial confrontación las Mane Six habían decidido que habían esperado respuesta el tiempo suficiente de los médicos que estaban dedicados a estudiar el estado de sus hermanas.

Claramente este no fue el sentir del Gran Mariscal Garithos que había cuestionado activamente al grupo de yeguas acerca de lo que el mismo creía historias inverosímiles y producto de una imaginación infantil que no podía diferencias la realidad de su imaginación. Y aun que la princesa Celestia y Luna habían intentado retener al semental testarudo de continuar su asalto sin cuartel contra un grupo de yeguas con las que hera mejor pensarlo dos veces antes de antagonizar. Este había logrado escurrirse de las princesas celestes gracias a su sequito que le creara una apertura para seguirles al interior de la habitación. Lo que se convertiría en uno de los factores detonantes de lo que estaba por ocurrir en ese pequeño mundo.

Lo primero que ocurriera cuando las Mane Six entraran en la habitación ya saturada de ponis que iban y venían con muestras presumiblemente de las niñas pensaban las Mane Six, fue que una enfermeras intentar sacarlas de la habitación solo para que su diatriba muriera en el fondo de su garganta un segundo después de conseguir la mirada que le dirigieran las seis ponis infractoras, a lo que la enfermera se retiro temblando de miedo a la esquina de la habitación sin perder de vista alas yeguas en cuestión. Al percatarse uno de los médicos provenientes de la capital, de la presencia de ellas prosiguió a confrontarlas y pedirles que se retiraran hasta que el diagnostico fuera comprobado. Solo para quedarse callado con la repentina aparición de un semental con armadura del ejercito real y para sorpresa del medico reconoció al gran mariscal. Las yeguas en cuestión no se habían vuelto para enfrentar al intruso que entrara detrás de ellas pensando que se trataría de las princesas solo para escuchar la voz profunda y inequívoca del semental que había provocado su actual estado de animo.

-Mariscal Garithos- Sus Excelencias aun hay preguntas que me gustarían que explicaran a mi.

-Applejack- Amigo tal ves no fuimos lo suficiente mente claras cuando te dijimos que nuestra conversación había acabado cuando hiciste llorar a Fluttershy.

Esto no paso desapercibido para las Crusaders que aun que no podían ver a sus hermanas y el poni con quien se confrontaban dado que todavía había barios ponis que obstruían su mirada pero escucharon el enfado en cada una de las partes y ya se preparaban para la pelea que vendría en cuestión de segundos.

-Rainbow Dash- Compañero será mejor que te largues de aquí antes que pate tu flanco tan fuerte que necesitaras una silla de ruedas por el resto de su vida.

-Mariscal Garithos- ¡Ho que terror, a hora quien podrá salvarme! (Actuando como damisela en peligro)

-Mariscal Garithos- Ha una yegua, que no termino la escuela y no cuenta con ninguna formación militar se ciento capas de desafiarme en combate.

-Mariscal Garithos-Permítame explicarle algo a diferencia de ustedes yo e dedicado mi vida y formación a la defensa del reino tal ves hayan logrado algunas a sañas increíbles gracias a artefactos mágicos de gran poder.

-Mariscal Garithos- Pero la mayoría de sus supuestas proezas son flagrantes mentiras que uso la corona como propaganda para asar que el poni común dócil y sumiso.

Decir que aquello golpeo en un punto cencibel a las Crusaders dado a quien estaba dirigido los insultos y molesto aun más al llamarles fraudes a quien ellas más admiraban. Esto solo empeoro dado que los médicos que hasta ese momento habían obstaculizado la vista se habían separado lo suficiente para dejar que las Crusaders vieran la escena delante de ellas como las expresiones de algunos parecían no solo molestos si no horrorizados con lo que afirmaba el semental de abrigo negro con armadura.

Fue en ese momento que las niñas que se estaban transformando en mujeres observo como sus hermanas, sus guardianes, sus maestras. Sus madres las yeguas más importantes para ellas en todo el mundo a quienes habían intentaban aser sentir orgullosas, a quienes mas querían en esa vida tenían claros indicios de un yanto amargo provocado por el semental presente.

Acto seguido el Tártaro mismo se desató en aquella habitación tres potencias psiónicas sin Igual hasta el momento habían despertado con toda la furia, la rabia y el odio que ningún ser jamás en ese mundo había probado hasta ese momento. Los médicos se percataron que las pequeñas a las que estaban estudiando se habían movido más rápido de lo que se creía posible biológicamente para ningún poni, fue el momento en el que el gran Mariscal sintió por primera vez en su vida el terror abyecto de estar enfrentándose algo más allá de su comprensión o entendimiento.

En el Centro de Mando.

Al mismo tiempo que las crusaders se movían hacia el semental AMA había abierto un canal de comunicaciones con el VCE que actualmente realizaba extracciones minerales lo más rápido que le era posible.

-AMA- Comandante ha ocurrido un incremento inusual en los niveles de energía de los operadores.

-Ing. Carlos- Maldita sea. No; es muy pronto no debe de ser posible, AMA activan los módulos de seguridad de sus inhibidores neuronales.

-Ing. Carlos- Ponlos al máximo y mantenerlos así todo el tiempo que dure su ataque.

-AMA- Activación de módulos de seguridad completaba.

-AMA- Advertencia integridad de los inhibidores comprometida tiempo estimado de funcionamiento 14 horas.

-AMA- Se recomienda precaución mientras se opere sin inhibidor.

-AMA- Se recomienda encarecidamente la implementación de nuevos inhibidores neuronales en la brevedad posible.

-Ing. Carlos- lo sé AMA, lo sé.

Lo cierto era que él Ingeniero era más consiente que la gran mayoría de los Terran cuando llegaban a su adolescencia y eran psiónica mente activos podían llegar a tener brotes de actividad inusual por factores externos que se traducía en numerosas muertes.

El recordaba continuamente uno de los peores episodios cometidos por cualquier psiónico. En dónde las bajas se enumeraban por los cientos de miles. Aún recordaba a la joven niña amiga de sus hijas mayores quien fuese junto con su familia atacada por un grupo de terroristas en contra del gobierno e indujera el Terrible suceso. Aún hoy en día el ingeniero recordaba cómo era aquella dulce niña que jugara con sus hijas la responsable de tan terrible hecho.

En el Hospital de Ponyville

Minutos después del altercado en la habitación de las crusaders. Los sucesos transcurridos desde el momento en que las Crusaders fueron vistas por muchos médicos. Cómo una alucinación colectiva más que un suceso verídico, pero tanto para las Mane Six como para las princesas celestes. Aquella afirmación no fue aceptada por ellas ni compartida.

Cinco minutos antes.

Lo primero que ocurrió fue que las sabanas que cubrían la mayor parte de sus cuerpos fuera despedida con tanta fuera que quedara incrustadas en el punto en que impactarán el techo o las paredes y las batas que las cubrieran quedarán desgarradas a través de la habitación hechas jirones.

Mientras que las camas en dónde estaban recostadas quedaron, completamente destrozada y retorcidas sin ningún tipo de explicación aparente para su condición y de alguna manera no había herido a ningún poni cercano a ellas.

Mientras que las propias crusaders se habían proyectado en un arco sobre la cabeza de todos los ponis presentes la primera en tocar suelo fue Sweetie Belle quien no se había propulsado con tanta fuerza como sus compañeras y que quedar a la distancia de la mitad de su cuerpo del semental en armadura en el momento en que impactó al piso con su pezuña izquierda esta quedó firmemente incrustada en el piso de la habitación que literalmente le permitió girar ciento ochenta grados en fracciones de segundo gracias al impulso que llevaba haciendo efectivamente que sus pezuñas delanteras quedarán incrustadas en el piso y las traseras perfectamente ubicadas para impactar el peto de la armadura que cubría al semental en el segundo que le tomo al Mariscal para darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de suceder ya había sido alcanzado por un par de pesuñas que literalmente habían destrozado parte de su armadura y había dejado pareciendo su peto cómo la envoltura de un caramelo que había sida desechada por un infante.

Lo segundo que el Mariscal se dio cuenta fue que de alguna manera se encontraba volando en dirección por donde había entrado sólo para nuevamente un segundo más tarde darse cuenta que una pony tierra se encontraba volando en su dirección cuando noto qué su pezuña derecha se estaba moviendo más deprisa en su dirección fue cuando sintió cómo era alcanzado apenasen su armadura sobre su pierna derecha y dejando su armadura completamente desgarrada en la parte en donde impactará la pezuña mientras obtenía dirección rumbo a la ventana de la habitación del tercer piso y no por primera vez deseo no haber entrado en esa habitación.

Lo tercero que el gran Mariscal se percató fue qué una Pegaso de alguna manera había impactado sus pezuñas delanteras contra su costado izquierdo y le había impulsado directamente hacia el piso a una velocidad que todo se había convertido en un simple borrón sin forma qué pudiera asociar o reconocer.

Eso fue lo que había ocurrido en apenas un par de segundos antes de que el semental literalmente salida proyectado a través de las puertas de la habitación en donde su séquito aún seguía impidiendo el paso a las monarcas del reino de alguna forma y en el proceso una de las puertas literalmente fuera arrancada por el impacto de sus bisagras y la otra impactará contra un par de soldados del ejército causando les algunos huesos rotos en el proceso. Mientras el gran Mariscal impactada el suelo y se deslizaba hasta impactar la pared del pasillo lo que le dejara noqueado y con una cantidad asombrosa de suerte a su favor, que de alguna manera no le matará en el acto.

Acto seguido uno de los eventos más extraños hasta el momento ocurrió, no habiendo pasado tal vez más de cinco segundos cuando de repente todas las personas en el hospital empezaron a padecer de fuertes dolores de cabeza en menor o mayor grado. Lo que provocó cierto grado de histeria en las instalaciones, dónde pronto el personal médico hizo correr medicinas encontrar del dolor de cabeza con poca o nula efectividad.

Mientras los más afectados fueron el personal médico y del ejército aledaños a la habitación dónde ocurrieron los eventos que fueran incapacitados a través del dolor de encontrarse cerca de la fuente de resonancia psiónica.

Las princesas Luna y Celestia al percatarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo desencadenaron su propio poder en un intento de minimizar el daño que podría causar tal evento mientras que en sus mentes corrían mil escenarios de cómo y porqué es que había sucedido tal evento.

En la mente de Celestia había una pregunta recurrente porque, porque su alumna y sus protegidas habían decidido atacar al Mariscal, porque no se habían contenido, porque usaron su poder y cómo fue que lo logran, pero esas eran preguntas para más adelante. Porque a ahora tenia cuestiones mas que apremiantes y no le queda más remedio que asumir la peor de las posibilidades dada la situación en la que se encontraban. En la qué sus protegidas habían matado el semental en un Arrebato diera potenciado por su poder y sin el menor atisbo de piedad al perpetrador que con sus actos había desencadenado el ataque.

Por su parte la Princesa Luna consideraba que tal acto no podía ser considerado su culpa, dado que se les había mantenido en la ignorancia durante años, como eso fue deliberadamente hecho por su hermana y ella referente a sus habilidades singulares, como lo destructivas que podían ser en momentos cómo ese. Pero algo en su mente le decía que las pequeñas eran las responsables de tal evento pero era tal la cantidad de energía que ella y su hermana habían tenido que utilizar para dispersar los efectos más letales del evento, para salvaguardar la vida de sus pequeños ponis. Que no era capaz de diferenciar la energía de su hermana y ella y las posibles usuarias.

La Habitación

-Rarity- ¿Sweetie…Belle eres tu… querida?

Y a un que todavía en las Mentes de Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash había un repiqueteo insistente en la parte de atrás como un pájaro carpintero intentaba hacer su nido tal cual si fueran un tronco de un árbol. Este se debilitaba con cada segundo que pasaba. Aunque todavía para ellas era solamente una molestia menor para el resto de los médicos y enfermeras se había convertido en un suplicio agónico. Fue cuando los primeros empezaron a colapsar por él dolor.

-Sweetie Belle- Rarity, ¿soy yo o se han encogido?

Mientras ella se preguntaba, las otras Crusaders se habían dado la vuelta para enfrentar la escena que habían provocado.

-Scootalo- Creo que somos nosotros quienes hemos crecido. (Mientras se acerca a su hermana y se sentaba delante de ella con una expresión facial entre Pinkie y Twilight cuando esta teniendo uno de sus episodios de colapso por estrés)

-Apple Bloom- Si creo que concuerdo con Scootalo mmm. Hola. (Agitando su pesuña delante de las yeguas presentes)

Dentro de la habitación ocurrir algo de lo más singular y no solo eran las tres ponis que de la noche a la mañana habían crecido y habían de alguna manera ganado la apariencia de jóvenes adultas y alcanzado una estatura considerable. Qué hizo que las Mane Six las observaran durante un tiempo mayor al que sería necesario y en varias ocasiones se acercarán más allá de lo que seria considerado el espacio personal de cada una de ellas, inspeccionando las detenidamente y en un par de ocasiones incluso llegar a inspeccionar muy de cerca su cutie mark.

-Applejack- Muy bien alguien tenga la amabilidad de explicarme lo que esta pasando o voy a acompañar a Rarity en su desmallo.

Rarity (Viendo con un seño a su amiga Framponi)

-Twilight- OK creo que se lo que a ocurrido.

-Twilight- Solo han tenido un brote de pubertad, eso debe ser.

-Pinkie Pie- ¡SI PUES COMO QUE A MI NOME CUADRA! ¡Que de alguna manera a hora tengo que replantear y reconfigurar las temáticas de las fiestas de! (9) (Sacando una agenda de entre su melena y rebuscando en su interior solo para después extraer un ábaco de entre sus risos) Mmmm, ¡UNOS DIES CUMPLEAÑOS, DIES PARTIDOS QUE NO SE AN REALIZADO! ¡Por tres! (Desarmándose y quedando desparramada en el piso)

-Rainbow Dash- Cerebrito como que en esto estoy con Pinkie Pie, si fuera un repetido estirón no lo dudaría pero viéndolas detenida mente. Creo que es mejor que adelantemos algunas clases de educación referente a como se asen ponis y lo que asen los ponis adultos cuando ya saben. (Agitando una pesuña como si fuera un asunto menor)

-Rarity- ¡Rainbow Dash como se te ocurre siquiera sugerir talcosa nuestras hermanitas son niñas, en que estas pensando! (Mirando horrorizada a al pegaso a su lado)

Applejack (Asintiendo con un ceño muy marcado a la pegaso)

-Rainbow Dash- Bueno lamento tener que romper sus burbujas protectoras (observando a la Fashionista y la Agricultora) pero si no las están viendo las pequeñas de pequeñas ya nada tienen y si prestan atención se darán cuenta que la habitación apesta a ellas.

Aquello llamo la atención del resto de las Mane Six que al aspirar en un par de ocasiones, captando a lo que la pegaso se refería y como si fuera un detonante las propias Crusaders empezaron a olfatear el aire a su alrededor y aun que no podían reconocer que era aquel olor lo podían sentir en su crin y otras partes de su cuerpo.

-Fluttershy- Om… Om… Son las niñas acaso en… (Observando a todos lados antes de acabar su entonación en un susurro que no fue alcanzado a escuchar por nadie mas que las Mane Six y las Crusaders) Calor.

-Pinkie Pie- ¡SI! ¡No hay duda!

-Rarity- ¡Imposible aun faltan un par de años antes que comiencen a! (Observando mientras iba más y más pálida a las niñas)

Y decir que Applejack estaba en mejor condición que Rarity después que la bomba callo fue una falacia lo que efectiva mente dejo a solo cuatro de las seis para afrontar la cuestión. Fue cuando hicieron acto de presencias las princesas Luna y Celestia después de haber comprobado el estado de los ponis en el pasillo como el Mariscal y tras cerciorase que no se encontraban en peligro extremo prosiguieron a entrar en la habitación donde ya había una fuerte discusión entre sus las Mane Six de lo que estaba ocurriendo mientras que el personal medico estaba casi completamente colapsado a su alrededor.

-Princesa Celestia- Mis pequeños ponis que a pasado aquí?

Tras una explicación de los eventos ocurridos el monarca del sol decidió que no fueran las ex portadoras de los elementos, las que causaran aquel incidente. Pero no por ello la situación mejoraba y al parecer se estaba complicando en gran medida dado que a hora las atacantes eran las hermanas menores de ellas las que atacaran al semental sin advertencia alguna. Y mientras esto ocurría ella y su hermana eran capases de sentir las energías que a hora arremolinaban a las pequeñas aun que en ese momento era solo una efímera llama en comparación del abrasador infierno que fuera momentos antes. Algo que llamara la intención de ambas hermanas dado que cuando ellas habían tenidos sus propios eventos estos tendían a permanecer con ellas durante un periodo muy largo después de el. Yen el momento que decidieron mandar a las Crusaders a la casa Apple aquellas energías casi se habían desvanecido por completo. Y aunque sus hermanas habían intentado en reiteradas ocasiones oponerse a tal plan, pero dadas las circunstancias al final la Princesa Celestia les logro conversar después de explicar lo que el evento desencadenaría y supondría para las niñas y prometió mandar a parte de su guardia para cuidarles como el envió de doctores para supervisar su condición regular mente, las Mane Six dejaron de presentar más argumentos en contra del plan de Celestia. Mientras que la gente dentro del hospital y los terrenos aledaños se recuperaba del ataque psiónico del que fueron blanco. Las Crusaders habían descendido varios pisos en el asesor del hospital cuando el ascensor fue detenido para ser abordado por un par de doctores que estuvieran platicando de la extraña situación que fueron a encontrar durante los chequeos a las diferentes zonas del hospital. Mientras esto ocurría las Crusaders se sentían más y más preocupadas de que ellas fueran las responsables de lo ocurrido. El retorno a la casa Apple fue un poco mas lento de lo que les hubiera gustado, pero alrededor de quince minutos más tarde ellas se encontraban dentro de la casa mientras que los guarda ponis se dispersaban por la finca como les fuera instruido por su princesa. Pero dentro de unas distancias capaces de acudir si cualquier situación llegaba a presentarse en la casa y a la vez que se encontraban lo más alejados que les fuera posible de la casa.

En el centro de Mando

Horas atrás el ingeniero había dado instrucciones expresas a la Ayudante de que debía césar todo intento por comunicarse con los operadores hasta que ellos se lograrán comunicar con ella o en su defecto llegasen al perímetro de la base.

Mientras la ayudante seguía priorizando y recabando datos mantenía toda una parte de sus sub rutinas dedicadas al monitoreo constante de cualquier tipo de transmisión entrante, pero hasta el momento no había habido ningún tipo de intento de comunicación alguna.

Dado que el actual comandante había instado a que todos sus procesos debían de ser redirigidos ya sea para maximizar el aprovechamiento de los minerales y la recopilación de información en tiempo real desde la red de sensores que se había estado plantando a través del bosque.

En prevención de un posible ataque en contra de las instalaciones, dado que actualmente la Inteligencia artificial se encontraba realizando múltiples barridos para impedir que ningún tipo de señal recogida quedará sin revisar y cotejar.

Cuando los sensores dejados cerca y en el perímetro de la nave empezaron a proyectar señales de numerosas fuentes que se acercaban a la zona y aunque la IA no poseía, ni tenía medios para defender el área.

-IA- Comandante. Fuerzas desconocidas acercándose al perímetro de la nave recomienda extrema precaución.

-Ing. Carlos- Este día se pone mejor y mejor.

No quedaba claro que eran esas señales dado que aunque la red estaba instalada no había suficiente sensores para realizar una lectura completa de la señal en el perímetro.

-Ing. Carlos- Comunícame con la Ayudante de la nave.

-IA- Canal abierto.

-Ing. Carlos-Nave adelante.

-IA-Aquí nave.

-Ing. Carlos- Ayudante cuál es el actual estado?

-IA- Operatividad al 30%. Funciones nominales 0.05%. Estado de las estructuraciones de los sistemas eléctricos imposible de verificar. Sección media transversal trasera izquierda deterioro al 90%. Sección transversal derecho deterioro al 15%. Sección delantera superior deterioro al 5%. Sección delantera inferior deterioro al 10%. Esquema de mantenimiento de vida crítico. Sistema de comunicaciones funcionando. Baliza de emergencia ausente. Sistema de recuperación inutilizado.

-Ing. Carlos- Mierda. Ayudante se acercan fuerzas desconocidas cierra todo lo no esencial y Desactivar cualquier fuente de poder en cualquier área que pueda ser accesado y monitoriza cualquier tipo de actividad que realicen dentro de la nave.

La nave.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que los primeros encapuchados, como en la última ocasión emergían del bosque circundante y se dirigieron directamente hacia el hangar de la nave para estos ponis que acceso van, no sabían que estaban siendo grabados en todo momento.

No queda claro quién les había mandado, pero alguien tendría qué explicar aún Terran muy enojado por qué motivo estaban desvalijando su nave a pedazos.

En esta ocasión el grupo de encapuchados habían traído consigo herramientas capaces de ayudarles a hacer palanca para arrancar secciones completas de chapas para dejar su interior al descubierto que fueran mágicamente desprendidos o con un poco de ayuda de las herramientas que trajeran, tras transportar tanto como les fuera posible, una vez más regresaron al anonimato del bosque a dónde fuera que sea su base.

La casa Apple.

Poco después de que llegaran a la casa Apple un par de médicos y enfermeras habían llegado para hacerles un chequeo de rutina e indicarles qué se abstuvieran de salir o realizar cualquier tipo de actividad física extenuante. Tras realizar sus chequeos, tomar un par de muestras más de sangre y verificar su condición en general una vez más los médicos y enfermeras se retiraron de la casa para dejarlas reposar y aunque las enfermedades les habían preparado una comida completa no tenían el mismo sabor que el de Granny Smith.

Por lo que decidieron dejar la comida para más tarde. Tras unos minutos después de dejar qué las impactara la situación empezaron a sentirse más cansadas hasta el punto en el que quedasen profundamente dormidas sobre la cama de Apple Bloom y fue allí donde los médicos las encontrarán. En las siguientes dos ocasiones en que las visitarán, poco antes del atardecer fue que el hambre les había despertado y trabajar y calentarse por ellas mismas la cena y consumir sus alimentos decidieron que era momento para llamar a una noche de sueño, pero un giro en los acontecimientos les obligaría a realizar otros planes.

Poco después de terminar de recoger los platos y limpiar la mesa y almacenar las sobras, una nueva visita médica simplemente que en está ocasión era acompañada por Zecora que venía a traerles unas medicina que les elaborara y quién se sorprendió bastante por el cambio físico repentino que tuvieran.

-Zecora- Buenas tardes pequeñas… Bueno creo que ya no son tan pequeñas... Como ha pasado esto?

-Crusaders- Buenas tardes Zecora… esto… no lo sabemos.

-Zecora-Mmm. Que interesante me pregunto.

Una enfermera aclarándose la garganta para llamar la atención de los presentes.

-Enfermera- Lamento tener que interrumpir tan fraternal reunión pero estamos algo ocupados en el hospital todavía y necesitamos hacer el chequeo.

Poco después de eso las crusaders fueron nuevamente revisadas mientras era minuciosamente registrado y verificado todas las observaciones y una vez más se tomaron un par de muestras sanguíneas a cada una de ellas. Flashin Light era una enfermera sumamente profesional en su labor, pero había hecho un comentario que había molestado en demasía a Zecora y le dejara profundamente intranquila al dejar a las Crusaders. Una parte de Zecora deseaba ir corriendo y evitar lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir pero ella era muy consiente que si quería que ese mundo sobreviviera solo ellos podrían salvarlo, así mismo en silencio levanto una suplica a las estrellas en una lengua de una raza que ase mucho tiempo conociera, mientras hacían su camino de regreso al Hospital.

Minutos más tarde las Crusaders corrían desesperadas por la casa en busca de cualquier cosa que pudieran necesitar y utilizar para conseguirse abrir una brecha entre ellas y el bosque Everfree de aquellos ponis que a hora custodiaban el perímetro de la casa.

Fue cuando entre todas las cosas que habían recuperado se encontraba una radio que ase tiempo había dejado de transmitir su mensaje.

-Scootaloo- Muy bien esto es todo lo que hemos encontrado, creo que podría cargar un par de cacerolas mientras vuelo si eso sirve de algo.

-Sweetie Belle- No creo que sea necesario si podemos movernos lo suficiente mente silenciosas, creo que podríamos salir sin ser notadas.

-Scootaloo- Tu que opinas Apple Bloom que cres que sea la mejor opción?

-Apple Bloom- Creo que tenemos otra opción (Sujetando el pequeño radio con sus cibernéticas) si es que logro hacerlo funcionar creo que la Ayudante nos puede ayudar.

Ninguna de las crusaders jamás había manipulado el pequeño aparato y fue una casualidad que Apple Bloom lo escuchara la primera vez, pero gracias al ordenador portátil tenían una idea de que este aparato debía tener algún modulo con el que interactuar, por lo que no perdieron la esperanza y se abocaron a investigarle detallada mente y fuera Scootalo que mientras lo observara en la pesuña cibernéticas de Apple Bloom pudo notar un área que era diferente del resto en apariencia y de alguna manera le parecía que era suave.

-Scootaloo- Hey Apple Bloom déjame verlo más de cerca creo que vi algo.

Mientras que Apple Bloom le pasaba el aparato a Scootalo, Sweetie Belle había subido y bajaba con los otros equipos en sus cascos, dado que aun se encontraban en los arneses que colgaran en el closet y mientras bajaba por las escaleras. Lo escucho pero no solo desde la planta baja si no desde los pequeños rectángulos negros que sostenía hera la voz de las Otras Crusaders.

-Scootaloo- Mira, esta área es suave y cuando la presiono la pantalla se ilumina mas intensamente.

-Apple Bloom- Eso estaba asiendo cuando la ayudante estaba tratando comunicarse con nosotras, cuando me percate la primer vez.

-Sweetie Belle- ¡Chicas vuelvan a hacer eso! (Bajando lo mas rápido que pudo el tramo de escaleras y corriendo a la ubicación de las otras Crusaders) ¡Escuchen, Escuchen!

-Scootaloo- Que se supone que teníamos que escuchar Sweetie Belle?

-Sweetie Belle- A ustedes mientras estaban ablando.

-Apple Bloom- Lo siento Sweetie Belle no te comprendo a que te refieres se que ablanos un poco fuerte pero no creo que los ponis que montan guardián puedan escucharnos.

-Sweetie Belle- No es eso mientras hablaban los echaba atreves de estos (Levantando los dos dispositivos que transportaba en sus pezuñas) ¿Qué era lo que estaban haciendo cuando estaban hablando con el dispositivo?

-Apple Bloom- Scootalo estaba… presionado. Scootalo que estabas presionando?

-Scootalo- Estaba presionando esta pequeña protuberancia (Mostrando el costado del rectángulo y señalando con su otra pesuña) que se siente más suave que el resto de la estructura.

Fue en ese momento que Apple Bloom recupero uno de los radios que portaba Sweetie Belle con una de sus propias cibernéticas y mientras estaba algo asustada imploraba desde el fondo de su ser que aquello fuera la manera correcta de usar el dispositivo para comunicarse con la Ayudante del Centro de Mando. Y con voz estrangulada pronuncio las primeras palabras que le vinieron a la mente.

-Apple Bloom- Ayudante me estas escuchas?

-IA- Afirmativo. Operador les escucho fuerte y claro cual es su situación.

Aquellas palabras fueron algo que provocó una satisfacción inconmensurable en las Crusaders y por primera en mucho tiempo sintieron su esperanza renovarse y su voluntad volver a levantar para la siguiente batalla. Y fue ese día cerca del Crepúsculo que el destino volvió a cambiar para bien o para mal las especies de ese mundo estaban apunto de conocer a un ser de las estrellas distantes.

Centro de Mando

En cuanto las Crusaders se Habían puesto en contactar con la Ayudante esta había mandado mensaje a AMA y se había puesto en contacto con el Comandante que se encontraba realizando otro siclo de extracción en preparación de lo que el pensaba seria un ataque inminente cuando la Ayudante le comunicara lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-IA- Comandante tenemos comunicación con los operadores.

-Ing. Carlos- Enlázame con ellas.

Por primera vez el Ingeniero se sintió tranquilo por escuchar aun grupo de crías parlotear a mil palabras por minuto. Pero no por ello se sentía más tranquilo parecía que lo que estuviera ocurriendo solo serbia para ponerle más perturbado. Lo que mando barias alertas rojas atreves de su mente y por alguna razón se sentía que estaba siendo observado pero los censores no podían detectar nada, pero el conocía más de una manera de saltar los sensores de una red de combate de un centro de mando.

Barios minutos más tarde tras explicar lo ocurrido y la actual situación él Ingeniero llego a la conclusión de que las niñas a hora se encontraban en un peligro muy serio dado el actuar de su gente tras el incidente en el Hospital y dado que a hora se encontraran recluidas en su casa con visitas medicas programadas le decía que había por lo menos una persona que estaba al tanto de las habilidades de las pequeñas y esta persona a su ves tenia un puesto influyente dentro de la jerarquía gubernamental.

Por lo que el Terran decidió que venia siendo hora que la gente del pueblo y los Guardias que mantenían bajo vigilancia a las jóvenes excitaban un pequeño incidente para tomar su atención y lograr sacar a las jóvenes de la región controlada, él sabia que no había mayor distractor que un objeto volador no identificado. Por lo que comenzó a explicar lo que se le había ocurrido a las niñas y lo que iba a pasar. Al mismo tiempo las Crusaders aportaban sus propias ideas para su fuga pero dado que la actual situación había cambiado en trescientos sesenta grados las Crusaders y él Terran no eran conscientes de que estaban dejando fuera de la planificación a la legión del ejercito real que actual mente se encontraba en las cercanías de la ciudad al otro lado de donde comenzará la frontera con el bosque Everfree.

Mientras los minutos pasaban y las Crusaders se preparaban para tal vez no regresar jamás a su hogar y mientras se vestían con las vestimentas que la IA les fabricara y ante ellas veían recuerdos tanto dolorosos como amenos, herramientas fueron vueltas a colocar en sus respectivos puertos y alforjas de repuesto donde habían puesto aquellas cosas de gran valor para ellas como las pociones que Zecora les trajera ase pocas horas atrás antes de internarse en el bosque y aun que en su mente deseaban que este no fuera un adiós y que pudieran estará con sus familias un poco más y en especial con sus Hermanas aun que fuera una ultima ves, pues bien sabían que seria imposible regresaren mucho tiempo a su mundo una ves que lo dejaran.

Casería en el pantano.

Mientras esto ocurría un Terran corría por su vida pues tras de él un lagarto súper desarrollado con múltiples cabezas le diera casa mientras que transportaba un recipiente que contenía un liquido verde brillante que fuera el motivo por el cual el Terran había decidido realizar tal estupidez.

Una hora atrás

Él Ingeniero dio con una vena de una bolsa de gas de Vespeno tras haber plantado una multitud de sensores en todas las direcciones logro una estimación probable de donde se encontraba un geiser o un cumulo natural de la sustancia en espera de tener suerte pero hay una frase que se les obliga a todos los operadores a memorizas mientras se forman como VCE y es que si algo puede salir mal, todo va a salir muy mal. Otros dirían que si hubiera prestado más atención se habría dado cuenta de que aquella zona era una zona en extremo inestable y de interés para los depredadores de la zona pero en ese momento el Terran esta más que desesperado por el valioso recurso.

Por lo que recurrió a construir un modulo de penetración dinámica del suelo para explotar potenciales fracturas en los substratos del subsuelo del pantano (No tan la ironía verdad) Bueno decir que lo primero que ocurrió no fue lo que el Ingeniero pensó que sucedería con el primer impacto toda la zona de la bolsa de gas se vio comprometida y desestabilizada lo que a su ves provocó que toda las zona de pronto pasara por un severo proceso de licuefacción y en pocos segundos un agujero se había tragado el modulo que construyera y de alguna manera este siguiera trabajando fuera de control dado que su unidad de comunicación se vio comprometida en la caída. Lo siguiente que supo fue que de repente cantidades de vespeno eran literal mente expulsadas por toda la zona en cantidad suficiente para llenar las bombonas de una refinería de un par de ellas lo que le dio una brillante idea que fuera el motivo por el que a hora se encontraba corriendo por su vida perseguido por una lagartija sobre alimentada.

Por lo que decidió regresar lo más rápido que fue capas al centro de mando y tras utilizar la infraestructura para construir un montón de bombonas para recolectar el vespeno retorno al área transportando un trió de contenedores vacio a la ves que acomodo entre la línea de arboles y el comienzo del pantano. Tras repetir este proceso unas cuantas ocasiones el Terran decidió que hera buen momento para comenzar la recolección.

El Terran había comenzado por recolectar la sustancia volátil lo más rápido que pudo en los recipientes pero pronto noto que era mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo dado que cada ves que el se aceraba a una locación con la sustancia el terreno circundante literal mente se desmoronaba y el agujero por donde saliera incrementaba en tamaño con gran rapidez por lo que debió de escoger con mucho cuidar a cual acercarse dado que cualquier error podía significar perder el único VCE del que disponía y posiblemente terminar calendo en una bolsa de vespeno en extremo inestable.

No fue hasta que había cosechado su segunda bombona que se dio cuenta que había mas señales sísmicas en la cercanía a su ubicación pero estas eran más harmónicas casi como un ser caminando pero el dudo que algo de ese tamaño siquiera pudiera moverse atreves del bosque sin literal mente devastar amplias regiones del mismo.

Por lo que pensó que debía tratarse de otra cosa por lo que prosiguió con su actual tarea dado que era necesitaría que extremara precauciones al moverse por el terreno. Todo había sido muy fácil en las primeras recolecciones de la tercera bombona cuando lo vio o más bien lo sintió de repente el estaba cuidando el agujero que crecía a cada segundo y de repente enfrente de el una cara de serpiente que se acercaba a toda velocidad contra el VCE. En el momento que impactaron dos cosas ocurrieron una de las placas que cubrían la cabina se vio comprometido lo segundo fue que una de las cabeza de la criatura había quedado fuera de combate momentáneamente lo que le permitió salir corriendo de la zona olvidando su contenedor con su preciada carga que había sido lanzada a una buena distancia de donde estaba original mente.

En la actualidad el pantano.

El Terran se encontraba muy cabreado primero el comporta miento dela gente para las pequeñas, luego el asalto y desvalijamiento de su nave y ahora una maldita serpiente de gran tamaño había intentado comérselo con todo y el VCE, así que en ese momento estaba un poco más allá de sí, y seria seguro decir que la prudencia había sido desalojada ase un tiempo, y mientras más tiempo pasaba tratando de evitar ser el almuerzo del descomunal animal, habían más probabilidades de que alguien se percatara de lo acontecido y a su vez exponerse a ser descubierto antes de siquiera haber intentado la operación para distraer a la gente del poblado cercano. Por lo que él tomo la decisión que había llegado la hora de tomar represalias.

Por lo que apuro a construir un par más de módulos de penetración dinámica y colocándolos deliberada mente en ciertas aéreas donde era consiente por los mapas topográficos y sensores del VCE que eran en estos donde se encontraban las fallas más grandes e inestables del pantano. Por lo que tras portando los módulos hasta estas aéreas y activándolas para segundos después estas fueron tragadas directo enzima de la cámara donde se alojara el gas vespeno y desactivándoles inmediata después para no inducir el derrumbe antes de tiempo.

Por lo que se dispuso a correr atreves del área para conseguir la atención de cierta lagartija con la que tuviera un encuentro cercano ase poco tiempo. Decir que aquello fue completamente inútil dado que el enorme depredador había vuelto a desaparecer en la espesa neblina y aguas del pantano lo que dejo aun Terran corriendo con un VCE como un idiota, hasta que el mismo se percato que la criatura no regresaba, por lo que decidió retornar a la recuperación del vespeno por lo fue a recuperar un nuevo contenedor y recomenzar su labor. Cerca de su decimo quinto contenedor este pudo deslumbrar un contenedor cerca del comienzo del pantano clavado en un Angulo de cuarenta cinco grados y que se unida poco a poco en el pantano por lo que coloco la bombona de gas vespeno sobre la parte mas abundante de esta para dejar que la válvula de vacio pudiera aspirar la mayor cantidad de la misma mientras se dirigía rumbo al otro contenedor para recuperarle.

Fue mientras se acercaba a la orilla del pantano que gracias a los sensores del VCE fue capas de percatarse de que el depredador le estaba asechando apenas a unos metros de distancia de donde el contenedor se encontraba sumergiéndose, por lo que recurrió a uno de los paneles de control de la cabina para reactivar los módulos dinámicos que aun podía controlar y con una simple pulsación comenzó una reacción en cadena que se tragaría una enorme sección del pantano y dejaría al descubierto un sección de la bolsa de gas vespeno.

El reptil sintió en el segundo exacto en que las aguas que por lo general eran calmadas. Le comenzaran a arrastra con gran violencia y fuerza a su interior. En el momento después de sentir los primeros temblores el Ingeniero emprendió una carrera para recuperar sus contenedores y salir de esa área antes que sucediera el colapso inminente. No obstante el depredador re emergió de las aguas que se habían vuelto en su contra y lanzándose rumbo a donde el VCE se encontraba segundos antes, lo que había dejado al Terran sin un camino seguro para regresar al bosque que le prometía seguridad y así mismo el depredador lo sabia, dado que en menos de un segundo había retomado la persecución sobre el Terran que emprendió la carrera sobre un área extremada mente inestable que a cada segundo que pasaba se volvía más y más inestable, a lo que potentes acumulaciones de gas empezaron a ser despedidas con mas violencia con la menor de las perturbaciones lo que, a subes provocó que grandes aéreas empezaran a colapsar lo que estaba cambiando el paisaje de la zona completamente y en segundos aquella parte del pantano desaparecería para dejar un afloramiento de vespeno.

El Terran jamás había, si quiera imaginado que cualquier ser pudiera ser tan falto de sentido de auto conservación como los Zerg. Como para no salir por pies cuando el terreno empezó a desmoronarse y el vespeno se empezó a ascender en columnas. Pero la lagartija súper desarrollada que le perseguía parecerle importarle en lo más mínimo.

Por lo que en cuestión de minutos habían recorrido ya la mitad del perímetro del pantano mientras que las aguas del mismo desaparecían rápidamente, cuando lo vio una hilera de plataformas de piedras antiguamente sumergidas que creaban un paso al otro lado del mismo. Pero el Ingeniero era muy consiente que si intentaba pasara atreves de esa sección podía provocar el colapso total. Pero el perseguidor al percatarse de su presa podría usar los afloramientos como lo hiciera otra anterior mente decidió atacar los afloramientos, lo que a su vez provoco el colapso que temía el Terran que provocaría, mientras él corría con su VCE como nunca antes hiciera y de alguna manera consiguiendo salvar la mayor cantidad de cúmulos de gas. No creía que pudiera salir de la área antes de que colapsara el suelo debajo de él, y no muy detrás de él la Hidra era enguada por el terreno inestable enviándola a una muerte segura.

Fueron los segundos más largos de su vida pero fuera cerca de un afloramiento de rocas en donde pudo ver el comienzo del bosque donde refugiarse y con su preciada carga se introdujo en este fuera del pantano y con un colosal ruido que fuera acompañado por el rugir de un relámpago que anunciaba la tormenta que se acercaba.

Supo que el colapso había alcanzado un punto de estabilidad en el área cuando regresara y lo único que pudo ver era el inmenso agujero lleno de escombros y el cuerpo a medio enterrar de la criatura. Y de poco a poco se empezó a observar que la zona empezaba hacer llenada por vespeno des múltiples fisuras en las paredes circundantes.

Lo que le diera al Terran una idea de cómo aprovechar aquello y tras revisar sus aparatos y cerciorarse de que cada modulo cinético se encontraba destruido o inutilizado. Decido comenzar el retoño con los contenedores que eran necesarios en Centro de Mando para comenzar el ensebadlo y procesamiento del gas para hacerlo útil para lo que tenía en mente.

Al atardecer.

Con el reloj marcando cinco minutos para que el día terminara el ingeniero esperaba cerca de la frontera del bosque y el territorio controlado en el camino por el que llevara a las niñas días atrás. Mientras la tormenta empezaba a liberar su carga en el bosque y algún relámpago ocasional era lo único que proporcionara iluminación alguna para el área en tinieblas.

El Centro de Mando aterrizaba en el claro donde tiempo atrás, había ocupado para evitar ser detectado por la gente del poblado en aquella ocasión, después de que los operadores recibieran sus prótesis. A hora el IA del Centro de Mando se preparaba para liberar un enjambre de drones con el fin de provocar el caos en la ciudad y un cuarteto de drones equipados para servir como plataforma móvil de AMA para que pudiera prestar atención medica a un numero igual de ponis que se encontraban en peligro de muerte.

Mientras la IA corría un nuevo diagnostico en cada unidad de la que disponía para aquella misión y AMA volvía a reajustar los drones que usaría. El reajuste y diagnostico termino casi cuarenta segundos antes del que el crepúsculo anunciara el final del día y el comienzo de la noche.

En la granja Apple los guardias se preparaban para pasar una noche a la intemperie y con una potencial tormenta en el horizonte aquel pensamiento no era del agrado de ningún guardia presente. En la casa las Crusaders habían apagado todas las luces, horas atrás tras terminar de arreglar sus prendas y en silencio dentro de las tinieblas de la casa por si alguien se llegaba a acercar para comprobar, no les pudiera ver. A la espera de que la Ayudante diera la señal y mientras ellas mentalmente se preparaban para salir corriendo unas ves que la IA diera la señal para encaminarse rumbo a donde el Ingeniero les dejara.

En el castillo de Twilight las Princesas Celestia y Luna realizaban el traslado de los astros en un intento de levantar la moral en el joven reino que había sido cubierto por un manto de incertidumbre y dolor. Desde el balcón principal que diera a la ciudad la princesa del sol llevaba a su astro en la última etapa de su viaje por el cielo, mientras su hermana la princesa de la luna transportaba a su astro para comenzar su éxodo por el cielo. Pensando que el espectáculo que daban con el huso de su magia podría distraer a sus pequeños ponis y renovar un poco de su espíritu.

En el momento que el sol se ocultaba en contra parte la luna emergió en el horizonte. Fue en ese momento que el IA del centro de mando libero a los drones que en segundos habían cubierto la distancia entre el bosque y la periferia de la ciudad. Fue cuando el pánico se desato como el Ingeniero había previsto que ocurriera y a su vez esperaba que la IA diera la señal para que las pequeñas salieran para luego dirigirse al punto seguro.

En el momento que los ponis empezaron a observar en el cielo lo que en un primer momento creyeron unaespectacular lluvia de estrellas que la princesa Luna estaba conjurando, pero fue cuando los objetos empezaron a serse mas definidos y con ello el pandemonio resultante al percatarse que lo que fuera se acercaba rumbo a la ciudad, hera en ese momento que la guardia de la noche y el día dieran el habido a sus respectivos mandos que se acercaban objetos a la ciudad.

-Princesa Celestia- Que quiere decir con objetos? Que son?

-Guardia del Día- Desconocido su alteza e mandado un grupo de pegaso, pero en el momento que les alcanzaron los objetos ya les habían dejado atrás mucho temo que aquellos que mande no regresaran a tiempo para apoyar la defensa de al ciudad.

-Princesa Celestia- Que, imposible nada están peño y es caspas de volar tan rápido.

Aquella declaración hiso que la princesa Luna recordara algo que no había compartido con su hermana dada las posibles implicaciones.

-Guardia del Día- E de solicitarle que permanezca en el castillo mientras nos defendemos de esta potencial amenaza y e de solicitar que invoque al ejercito presente para apoyar en la defensa.

Y aun que Celestia era una poni sabia y versada en al guerra y su carnicería como la misma Luna ella también sabia cuando no involucrar a otros que podrían causar más daño que bien mientras presten ayuda.

Pero la seguridad de sus pequeños ponis hera y siempre fue su prioridad ante todo peligro.

-Princesa Celestia- Invoque al Mariscal y las legiones para defender el reino e instarle que todo plan deberá ser presentado ante nosotras primero antes de que se ponga en marcha.

Con aquellas palabras el guardia del día se retiro tras realizar una reverencia dejando a la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna en compañía de un guardia de la noche que se había acercado para informar a su propio comandante de la situación y realizar sus propias recomendaciones.

Y con un asentimiento de la princesa Luna este se retiro para comunicar la decisión de su princesa y las ordenes que tuvieran que ejecutar.

-Princesa Luna- Herman… Tenemos que hablar.

-Princesa Celestia- Luna se que no confías en el Mariscal y en lo que a mi respecta el semental que era ase mucho desapareció remplazado por este ser que ansia el poder más que nada y si hermana yo también no confió más en el para llevar al…

Princesa Luna (Interrumpiendo)

-Princesa Luna- Herman no era eso a lo que me refería, ase unas noches atrás cuando llegara a cuidar de los sueños de las pequeñas hermanas de las niñas fue que nos encontramos con algo realmente increíble de alguna manera las hermanas pequeñas han echo contacto con un ser de las estrellas distantes.

Era tal la cara de incredulidad que les daba su hermana mayor que la replica no se hiso esperar.

-Princesa Luna- Hablo enserio hermana esas pequeñas son viajeros de los sueños como el mismo Star Swirl el Barbado y de alguna manera este ser les a dado sus recuerdos.

-Princesa Celestia- Hermana lo que me dices es muy preocupante sabes lo que pasaría si la cámara de los lords se llegara a enterar o las feathers raven black.

-Princesa Celestia- Ni siquiera quiero pensar que a rían para intentar dar con una ventaja para contrarrestarnos.

-Princesa Luna- Lose es por ello que no quería tocar el tema atreves de cualquier medio que no fuera frente a frente. Temo que hemos sido y aun estamos siendo vigiladas por ellos han pasado casi diez mil años y aun no hemos podido deshacernos de esa mala lleva.

-Princesa Celestia- Lose, cuantos de nuestros pequeños ponis han matado ya y cuantos mataran antes que el ultimo de estos cobardes sean llevados a la justicia.

Aquello solo distrajo el pensamiento de la princesa un momento antes de hacer la pregunta adecuada.

-Princesa Celestia- No creerás que se trata de ese ser, hermana?

-Princesa Luna- No lo se hermana pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

En la colina que el Ejército Real había reclamado como propia y actual mente el Mariscal Othmar Garithos se encontraba en su tienda tras recobrar la conciencia tras el ataque en el hospital y actualmente se encontrará observando la armadura dañada delante de él. Mientras en su mente se preguntaba quien o que eran aquellas ponis, dado que en su mente el mismo evento seguía jugando una y hora ves, tres jóvenes ponis le había mandado volando cuando el sabia que aquello era físicamente imposible dado que ningún unicornio jamás conseguiría esa fuerza sin importar que hiciera e incluso si usara su magia para aumentar su fuerza no seria capas de ello, tal ves dañar una armadura encantada para un experto hechicero no seria una imposibilidad pero dejar aquella placa abollada era diferente a todo lo que el alguna ves viera o leyera. Y no menos sorpréndete era el hecho que una poni tierra había desgarrado la protección del brazo y parte de la placa antes dañada con un golpe mientras se encontraban en el aire era algo mas allá de lo que cualquier poni podría a ser. Sin mencionar el hecho que el Pegaso de alguna manera había perforado una malla y una placa protectora en el costado en el que dejará empresas sus pezuñas.

Fue cuando un mensajero de la guardia de la princesa Celestia apareció seguido de un par de oficiales del ejército real para hacer entrega de una ordenanza.

El Mariscal no estaba muy seguro de qué contestar aquella solicitud dado que lo que decía el pony en armadura dorada era absurdo y un tanto lunático, pero dado que uno de sus propios asesores le confirmaba lo que el poni había mencionado como algo que los propios observadores del campamento habían avistado hace unos segundos, por lo que el Mariscal dio al funcionario la orden de proclamar a los general en todo el campamento.

-Mariscal Garithos- Guardia comunicar a sus altezas que el ejército esta en camino.

A lo que el Guardia asintió y saludó una vez más antes de retirarse a todo galope en dirección al castillo de la región.

Fuera después de qué el Guardia del día se había retirado cuando Garithos empezó a planear la manera de demostrar que las supuestas heroínas de la corona eran simplemente una farsa y él y sus fuerzas eran los auténticos protectores del reino.

-Mariscal Garithos- Esta es una oportunidad excelente para demostrar la mentira que son aquellas supuestas heroínas, en las que los ponis colocan toda su fe y esperanza. Guardia convocar a los generales a mi tienda. ¡Tenemos una batalla que ganar!

Y con aquella proclama el Guardia dio un saludo formal al Mariscal antes de que se retiró rondo y veloz a informar de las órdenes al campamento y a los oficiales que eran convocados en el momento, durante este corto periodo un grupo de ponis que habían permanecido vigilantes en la espera de una oportunidad como esta se prepararon para ejecutar un plan en el que se había trabajado durante generaciones ya.

Fueron cerca de dos minutos para tener a los oficiales al mando completamente dispuestos y con una clara comprensión de lo que seria su papel en la siguiente batalla, mientras que el ejercito tomo un para extra para completar sus preparativos para comenzar su marcha a la ciudad.

Para el momento en que llegaran menos de un minuto mas tarde la situación ya se había convertido en el caos absoluto y las fuerzas presentes se encontraban completamente rebasadas. Lo siguiente que notaran fue que aquellos objetos solo parecían estar persiguiendo a los ponis cuando estos les ignoraban en una especie de juego de las atrapadas en el que nadie era atrapado aparentemente.

Y hasta ese momento los objetos habían sido un benigno objeto para todos los involucrados, pero no por ello el Mariscal dejaría que siguieran volando sin control y sobre todo no podía perder la oportunidad para demostrar el fraude que eran las Mane Six.

-Mariscal Garithos- ¡Fuerzas cumplir su deber destruir al enemigo!

Y con aquel grito el ejercito presente desato una estampida rumbo a la ciudad y sus cercanías para contra restar a la incógnita que sobre ella se cernía.

Mientras esto ocurría en Sweet Apple Acres los Guardias que cuidaban la finca se encontraban corriendo de un lado para otro ya sea persiguiendo o perseguidos por los extraños objetos así que en el momento en que las Crusaders salieran por la puerta de la casa al amparo de la oscuridad aun con su ropa llamativa no fueron detectadas y mientras estas corrían, lagrimas en sus ojos se formaban mientras más se alegaban de la casa. Fue cerca de un minuto que les tomo realizar todo el trayecto hasta el lugar donde el Terran en el VCE les esperaba y aun que fue un poco sorprendido por el repentino cambio físico de las pequeñas el solo pensó que AMA había reajustado un poco su fisionomía mientras les reparaba y por las lagrimas en sus ojos el Ingeniero decidió que hera momento de callar y caminar por lo que no intento iniciar una charla mientras este se apartaba de la entrada que ocupara en el bosque para permitir el transito del exterior al interior a lo que las chicas ni siquiera se inmutaran al caminar junto a al mole que era el VCE para comenzar a andar por el camino que fuera iluminado segundos después que ingresaran en la oscuridad del bosque y comenzando a transitar rumbo a sus profundidades.

Cerca de cinco minutos después de que comenzará todo aquello las Crusaders y el Ingeniero ya se encontraban en lo profundo del bosque y cada vez más cerca de la ubicación del yacimiento mineral y aun que la precipitación había aumentado las ropas de las niñas les mantenían secas y con una temperatura adecuada para que no llegaran a enfermar por el temporal.

Fue cerca de donde la Manticora fuera muerta por donde re emergieron del bosque pero para su sorpresa no había un Centro de Mando sino un trió de unidades VCE que les esperaba y aun que estas se encontraban reposando en el lugar y eran completamente visibles para cualquier transeúnte que llegara a pasar, fue una gran sorpresa para cada una de ellas que les dejara sin habla.

Fue una gran sorpresa para las Crusaders cuando escucharon como si alguien junto a sus orejas hubiera bebido atabes de una pajilla hasta dejar vacio un vaso con té helado. Lo siguiente que se percataron fue que la iluminación había empezado a subir asta que de repente solo se encontraban iluminadas por las luces bajas del VCE y de repente alguien había caído con un fuerte ruido sobre el terreno abnegado y con paso velos el Ingeniero les había pasado mientras ellas aun intentaban comprender la escena delante de ellas solo para percatarse que el Terran había escalado una unidad y había abierto la cabina solo para saltar y dirigirse al siguiente y repetir la operación y una ves más volvió a escalar la ultima unidad que aun permanecía cerrada pero en esta ocasión no volvió a descender sino que comenzó a llamarles.

-Ing. Carlos- ¡Bien chicas andando esas unidades les darán toda la protección que necesitan para realizar el resto del viaje sin peligro!

Y con una mano extendidas en su dirección espero unos segundos y cuando final mente se preparaba para llamarles de nuevo un relámpago en las cercanías golpeo uno de los arboles lo que aparentemente les permitió recuperar la capacidad del habla.

-Ing. Carlos- Lo siento chicas el universo no es un lugar bonito y en la vida peleas o mueres no hay un tercer camino.

-Apple Bloom- Por que (observando directamente en los ojos del Terran mientras lloraba)

Aquello no era un pregunta y el Ingeniero lo sabia bien el había hecho la misma declaración cuando se entero del destino de su familia, pero en ese momento no podía dejar que las niñas se quebraran el sabia que aun estaban en peligro y no tenían mucho tiempo por lo que hiso lo que tenia que hacer.

-Ing. Carlos- Les diré el porque. Es por esto que los ingenieros existimos. Nosotros somos los monstruos que construyen ejércitos de la nada. Somos aquellos que crean los medios para destruir mundos en un instante. Nuestro destino es y siempre será un camino de vida y muerte, eso no se los negare, pero deben saber nosotros los Ingenieros renunciamos a nuestras mortalidad y nos transformamos en los monstruos que los padres usan para divertir a sus pequeños en las noches con cuentos de héroes que siempre les vencerán.

-Scootalo- Por que (observando directamente en los ojos del Terran mientras lloraba)

-Ing. Carlos- Después de todo somos sus eternos guardianes para cargar el mundo sobre nuestros hombros para soportar lo que ningún ser jamás podría, sus infatigables protectores que caerán en mil batallas, (saltando del VCE mientras camina hacia ellas en medio de la lluvia) solo para levantarse mil veces más para defender a los que no pueden defenderse, para darles las herramientas a aquellos que las necesitan para curar, para crear las herramientas que necesitan para sobrevivan, somos quienes des de las sombras llevamos a los monstruos a su rodilla para asegurar que los niños puedan seguir riendo y jugando. Somos los que construyen su futuro mientras apartan la oscuridad de su camino para que puedan andar seguros. Somos los que realizan el máximo sacrificio sin esperar nada a cambio. Nosotros no buscamos ni fama ni gloria. Nosotros no esperamos una estatua ni un sepulcro de honor. No, nosotros somos los Ingenieros aquellos que somos devorados por la infinita curiosidad y de sus llamas resurgimos con la insaciable sed del saber que nos empuja a subir a lo más alto y sumergirse a lo más profundo de los abismos para saciarla.

-Sweetie Belle- Por que (observando directamente en los ojos del Terran mientras lloraba)

-Ing. Carlos- Para calmar el llanto de los que han sido ultrajados, rotos y usados para luego ser desechados cuando ya no son útiles, Para consolar a al madre que se le a arrebatado a su pequeño. Para mostrar un camino donde la luz brille a un padre que ha perdido todo por lo que bale vivir. Para vengar a aquellos que no tuvieron una oportunidad de vivir, para romper las cadenas de aquellos que han sido esclavizados y no pueden, para liberarles de su opresor, para proteger aquellos que son demasiado inocentes para entender que en el mundo no tan simple como creían.

-Ing. Carlos- Por que sin la oscuridad no puede existir la luz. Como el bien no puede existir sin el mal, y si quieren tener una oportunidad de sobrevivir en este universo deben luchar y matar no lo olviden niñas ustedes eligen su camino y nadie más que ustedes pueden elegir cual es su destino. Pero sepan esto sin importar que tan oscuro parezca siempre hermosas flores nacerán de el.

Aquello despertó algo en las Crusaders que desconocían que dormía en ellas hera algo realmente oscuro pero no maligno, algo que les susurraba promesas de eterno poder pero las niñas le desestimaron como una ráfaga de viento que desacomodara su melena y con una flama ardiendo en su interior las Crusaders reasumieron su forma bípeda y liberaron sus cibernéticas.

-Ing. Carlos- Bien.

Y una ves más el Terran corrió rumbo a la unidad VCE de la que había descendido antes de su discurso y una vez más les llamo mientras estiraba su mano hacia ellas y en esta ocasión Scootalo corrió hacia la que seria su unidad y sujetando la mano del Terran que le impulsó al interior de la cabina donde pronto se sentó y al hacerlo el ingeniero le indico como activar los procesos de la unidad y como serrar la cabina. Solo segundos antes de saltar de la unidad y dirigirse a la siguiente para volver hacer el llamado al que en esta ocasión respondiera Apple Bloom y a la que de igual manera ayudara para subir e indicara como activar la cabina de su unidad antes de saltar y dirigirse a la primera unidad que abriera. Una ves más el Ingeniero convoco mientras estiraba su mano que fue sujeta por Sweetie Belle mientras saltaba y el Terran terminara de impulsarla a la cabina y una ves más oriento en el procedimiento para activar la unidad. Para saltar al suelo del claro en el bosque y dirigirse a su propia unidad y ascender sin esfuerzo como si mil veces lo hubiera hecho ya para iniciar su propio sistema que se encontraba en stand by desde que le desactivara para preparar las unidades de las niñas.

/Aun son unas crías. Y aun haci. Las estoy metiendo en algo para lo que aun no están listas, un día les pediré perdón pero no hoy/

-Ing. Carlos- Bien jóvenes activar sus unidades es hora de su primera clase.

(7) Priorizar la atención de los heridos de gravedad sobre todo lo demás. Estracto del manual técnico de los operadores técnicos en elipuertos en hospitales, priorización de la vida del paciente sobre todo lo de más 2006.

(8) El Gran Mariscal sabe de como las Mane Six son consideradas por gran parte de Equestria tandivinas como las propias Princesas Celestes y lo toma como una ofrenta personal dado que en supensar él devio aber sido el que consduciera a la victoria en esos desafí las protegidas de las Princesas de Equestria.

(9) Si usted cree que Twilight es la más obseciba del grupo le insto a replantearse su idea dado que Pinkie Pie y sus archivo de los partidos de cada poni y planeación como su ejecucion.

Agradecimientos especiales para aquellos que a gustado mi historia espero que siga siendo de su agrado y seguire esperando las criticas para saber que cambiar que eles gusta y que quieren en la historia.

Mostrar todo Capítulo 1 Capitulo 2 Capítulo 3 Capítulo 4 Capítulo 5 Capítulo 6 Capítulo 7 Capítulo 8 Capítulo 9 Capítulo 10 Reviews for Un ingeniero en Equestria Hyj chapter 1 . Jul 18

Esta genial ya quiero ver o leer el siguiente capitulo!

Eduardo capítulo 8. Jun 2

Es una gran historia de muy buena trama.. Esperando la siguiente actualizacion

CarlosIII capítulo 1. 27 de de mayo de

Jajajajaja dios diccionario es lo unico que te recomiendo, buena historia.

El autor.

Pido disculpas por el retraso en la actualización pero la Uní y el Trabajo me agarraron en curva y a eso agreguen un viajé no programado, espero que pueda normalizar las actualizaciones en los siguientes capítulos.


	11. CAPÍTULO 10 Educación y Medicina

Lamento la demora, pero varias cosas se atravesaron este último año.

CAPÍTULO 10 Educación y Medicina.

La Tormenta en el Horizonte.

-Ing. Carlos- Bueno comencemos con lo básico moverse de donde están a donde estoy.

Lo siguiente fue un aparatoso accidente y de alguna manera una de las unidades estaba patas arriba y el ingeniero que lo había visto todo a hora se encontraba con la palma de su mano contra su cara mientras negaba con la cabeza que aquello pudiera ser.

Segundos antes.

En el momento que él Terran dio la orden todas las Crusaders intentaron avanzar con diferentes éxitos en su intento y con una desastrosa colisión simultánea al final. En el momento que Apple Bloom había dado un paso en vez de continuar con su movimiento y avanzar se quedó parada y empezó a caer en dirección al Scootaloo, en el momento que esta se percató intento detener la caída de su compañera que hubiera sido posible, si no hubiera una tercera unidad que intentaba hacer lo mismo desde atrás de la unidad que había perdido su centro de gravedad lo que a su vez se tradujo con el impulso de la unidad de Sweetie Belle sobre las otras dos y que esta literal mente rodara hasta acabar depositada sobre las otras dos unidades.

Presente.

Tras ayudarles a reincorporarse el Terran a hora estaba muy seguro que las jóvenes no tenían una conciencia espacial muy definida, ni mucho menos una clara comprensión de los mandos de las unidades por lo que recurriendo a un pequeño truco que le enseñara un veterano operador VCE hace muchos años, al anclar la unidad del nuevo operador a la de otro operador con más experiencia para evitar incidentes como el que las chicas acababan de protagonizar dado que el más experimentado podría recompensar la unidad del novato.

-Apple Bloom- Celestia esto es más difícil de lo que parece.

-Sweetie Belle- No quiero acabar de cabeza o través me dieron nauseas con tanta vuelta.

-Scootaloo- Estas palancas son muy sensibles en el momento que me percate que me movía ya había avanzado.

El único detalle es que nunca nadie había intentado anclar tres unidades a otra por lo que el Ingeniero tenía que hacer uso de su pericia técnica para sacar aquel asunto adelante.

-Ing. Carlos- Muy bien cambio de planes dame unos minutos quiero comprobar sus unidades para posibles daños, introduzcan los siguientes comandos que les enviare en la pantalla principales de su unidad.

Y tras unos segundos las niñas habían recibido un pequeño mensaje que brilla a intervalos regulares en una de las esquinas de las pantallas dedicada a las comunicaciones y sensores medio ambientales como los encargados a la monitoreo de los decibelios. Tras unos segundos más las Crusaders lo calzaron los símbolos que venían en el mensaje y los presionaron lo que en un primer momento activo un teclado orográfico que se guardaba en el propio asiento sujeto a un brazo robótico que les permitió introducir las secuencias de signos en los ordenadores del VCE. Lo que dio al Ingeniero un vínculo con las unidades de las Crusaders.

Tras unos segundos más el Terran había logrado vincular las unidades entre si lo que le permitiría corregir las descompensaciones en los serbos extremidades de las niñas, pero al hacerlo había sobrecargado su propio sistema lo que lo hacía literalmente siego salvo por el radar de topografía en tiempo real que recreaba un mapa constate del terreno por lo que debería confiar en las niñas para que le advirtiera de cualquier potencial peligro en aquel lugar.

-Ing. Carlos- Bien parece todo en orden así que vamos a volver a intentarlo caminen hasta donde me encuentro.

Y como era lógico en esta ocasión las Crusaders eran capases de moverse más fluida mente casi sin interrupciones aun que en el fondo el ingeniero quería quedarse allí y enseñarles a moverse con los VCE, adecuadamente él savia que no solo no tenían el tiempo, si no que se encontraban en extremo peligro, hasta que no estuvieran en el Centro de Mando.

En medio del bosque Everfree un grupo de VCE avanzaba más lento de lo que sería normal para cualquier operador de tales vehículos, pero dado que los actuales operadores tenían ninguna experiencia previa con cualquier tipo de plataforma era algo comprensible, pero no por ello aceptable y para el Terran que fungiera como profesor que pronto empezó a presionar para que se movieran con más soltura y sin destruir el bosque aledaño por donde transitaran.

Aquello no facilitaba el acto de andara por terreno desigual a las Crusaders que en ese momento lo que más deseaban era llegar al Centro de Mando. Lo que a subes cobro una tasa igual de árboles que literalmente fueran desarraigados de su lugar en el bosque por las Crusaders, y mientras un Terran y un trio de ponis en VCE seguían su camino un par de ojos les seguían vigilantemente desde la distancia.

El Hospital de Poniville durante la llegada de los drones.

Decir que el personal del Hospital como los pacientes y la gente que se había visto en necedad de permanecer en el por el estado de gravedad de sus parientes. Se llevaron un buen susto cuando de repente un grupo de unos quince drones se dirigieron a toda velocidad y literalmente ingresaron por cualquier espacio lo suficiente mente grande que encontraran solo para separase y recorrer cada pasillo de aquel edificio solo para que menos de un minuto después se retiran tan rápido como llegaran solo que en un número menor al que ingresar al área se podría decir que fue pura suerte que el primer edificio que eligiera la IA para investigar fuera el hospital pero lo cierto era que desde el momento que se activaran los protocolos para la guerra la posición de cada operador paso a ser prioridad esto en previsión de un posible ataque por parte de fuerzas hostiles.

Los ponis en el hospital de Poniville no tenía ni idea de que era aquello que literal mente rondara por los pasillos mientras otros les observaban desde aquellos lugares donde se pudieron esconderse pensando que no les encontrarían, desconocido para ellos aquellos drones poseían un sistema óptico muy avanzado y una serie de subsistemas de los cuales destacaban, un par de radares y sensores térmicos que utilizaban para navegar lo que les hacía más que capas de encontrarles en aquella situación con gran facilidad.

El Hospital área de Cuidados Intensivos.

La mayoría de los miembros del personal habían escondido de aquellos objetos desconocidos incluidos los medico en el área de Cuidados Intensivos y cuando dos objetos que eran desconocidos para los ponis ingresaron atreves de las puertas del área y deliberadamente escanearon a los ocupantes hasta encontrar dos coincidencias genéticas con una de los operadores estas coincidencias fueron una yegua mayor y un joven semental.

Lo primero que ocurrió fue un rayo de color verde claro fue proyectado desde los dones, aparentemente aquello no perturbo a los ponis en las camas que estaban bajo la espectral luz.

Por otra parte, para AMA que se encontraba en constante intercambio de datos desde los drones supo que la condición de los pacientes en el segundo exacto en que fueran encontrados lo que le permitió realizar su labor sin demoras gracias a que no hubo interferencias externas de ninguna índole lo que le permitió prestar el tratamiento médico.

Si algún poni hubiera observando la escena, hubiera presenciado un acto sin igual y sin previo aviso la luz que cubriera completamente a los ponis durante unos segundos fue retirada como si alguien hubiera apagado la fuente solo, para ser remplazado por un has más concentrado, del que el personal médico que había conseguido salir de la instalación juraría más tarde brilla como si fuera despedido por una de las princesas.

Este peculiar has estaba dando a los ponis en cuestión no solo un ambiente estéril para operar el tratamiento médico, sino que le permitió a AMA saber la severidad de sus heridas, así como la mejor manera de proceder, para su atención, acto seguido un nuevo has fue despedido desde el dron en el semental quemado que ante el horror del personal médico que le había observado ese mismo día. Pudo ver como la piel y musculo quemado fue literalmente disuelto solo para que aparente mente creciera una nueva en cuestión de segundos donde se encontraban las áreas dañadas, que sin demora siguió trabajando atreves de toda el área expuesta en el costado hasta que llego a los vendajes que literal mente fueran cortados por la aparente inocua luz como si se tratara de unas tijeras médicas.

Lo que le permitió retomar su labor de retirar y reconstruir gracias grandes cantidades de nano maquinas que laboraban arduamente en la remoción del tejido comprometido y la colocación de un nuevo entramado sintético que permitía a las células literal mente desencadenar su capacidad de división a una escala que los ponis jamás pensaron posible y por ende cuando de repente aquellas áreas empezaron a ser llenadas con un nuevo pelaje, para aquellos lo suficiente mente cerca para ingresar a la habitación pudieron observaron como el poni que pensaban que moriría en cuestión días por las infecciones pasaba de estar terriblemente quemado a verse mejor de lo que los médicos creían posible.

Simultáneamente mientras esto ocurría el otro dispositivo intervino a Granny Smith en cuyo caso no se encontraba mejor que Big Mac, dada su edad en un primer momento la lesión que estaba drenando poco a poco su vida fue prioritariamente intervenida, sus huesos que tenían un trauma considerable y en cuyo caso estaba acortando su vida fue prontamente intervenido las nano maquinas que le fueron suministradas en segundos habían vuelto a acomodar su esqueleto y literalmentezurcirle para hacerle una pieza nuevamente mientras le restauraban sus componentes más dañados sin siquiera necesitar instrucciones directas de AMA.

En el momento que los drones desalojaron la habitación ambos ponis empezaban a recuperar la conciencia mientras sentían el cuerpo fresco y listo para asumir lo que fuera que el señor del caos decidiera tírales encima. Un efecto secundario de los potentes medicamentos y narcóticos.

Mientras la tormenta continuaba.

Los VCE se internaban más profundo en el Everfree. El centro de mando se dirigía a la poción fijada para el encuentro. En Poniville ocurría una batalla campal, donde los números estaban complicaban una situación ya complicada, dado que el diseño de la ciudad con su trazado simple creaba cuellos de botellas donde los ponis se veían interferidos entre sí.

Mientras esto ocurría los VCE se acercaban a un rio que fungiera como un último obstáculo antes de finalizar su camino al Centro de Mando. En cuanto encontraron la ribera del rio, las Crusaders lo vieron más allá de la orilla del rio, su destino, su nuevo hogar y su futuro. En el fondo de sus mentes los pensamientos de vacío y devastación aun proliferaban como el fuego en medio de un bosque seco.

Mientras el Terranverificaba la actual ubicación en el mapa topográfico que mostraban la posición del Centro de Mando, un pensamiento de alivio le invadió por un instante, antes que le abordara la sensación de ser asechado en las cercanías.

-Ing. Carlos- Niñas quiero que salgan corriendo lo más rápido que puedan hacia el Centro de Mando. Si pierden el equilibrio y caen intenten poner de pie la unidad tan rápido como puedan y continúen avanzando.

La vos que las Crusaders escucharon era un voz hueca, vacía y carente de emociones. Lo que les daba una sensación de fatalidad y desesperanza.

Mientras que el Terran pensaba en las Crusaders como solo un grupo de jóvenes inmaduras la situación saco lo mejor de cada una de ellas.

-Apple Bloom- Donde se encuentra.

En el momento que Apple Bloom escucho el mensaje atreves de la radio su mente asumió que el ataque ya había comenzado y en consecuencia se preparó para luchar impulsada por el terrible infierno que se había vuelto su corazón, dado el dolor de entre lo que se había visto obligada a elegir.

-Scootaloo- Podemos luchar y ganar.

Para Scootaloo el momento en que escucho el mensaje los sentimientos que habían estado reprimiendorugieron como los relámpagos en la tormenta sobre ellos, mientras que una parte de ella no deseaba tener que dejar a su familia y su hogar otra parte le batía para alzarse y defender lo que aun conservaba.

-Sweetie Belle- Si no nos ha atacado debe estar pensando que como grupo somos demasiados peligrosos para él, lo más probable intentara atacar en cuanto estemos por entrar al rio para separarnos.

Mientras que Sweetie Belle escuchaba el mensaje su intelecto entro en un frenesí implacable, metódico y analítico. La determinación que encontró impulsada por la agónica sensación de pérdida y abandono que a hora le desbordaban cual tormenta sobre el rio embravecido.

Durante un largo segundo el Terran se replanteo la manera en que las veía a aquellos jóvenes y no por primera vez sintió algo que en mucho tiempo no había sentido, la pertenencia a un grupo. Pero pronto desterró aquel pensamiento él era su maestro, su guardián y protector. Recordándose asimismo que los jóvenes presentes eran sus protegidos, sus alumnos y sus sucesores.

-Ing. Carlos- Negativo. Lo que sea que nos esté asechando no ha atacado, porqueestá asechando a lo que él ve como un animal herido o enfermo. Si son capaz de llegar al Centro de Mando me permitirá contenerle sin tener que preocupar en su seguridad.

Y aunque pronto el Terran descubrió que las Crusaders tenían la terquedad de los veteranos de las guerras de especies. Lo que conllevo al Terran a prepararse para tener que luchar con las Crusaders a su lado.

Solo un segundo fue, pero el Terran estaba seguro que había visto un par de ojos brillantes en lo profundo del bosque frente a él algo que le sorprendió dado que la cabina no dejaba pasar luz alguna desde el exterior, antes que los mismos desaparecieran y mientras los minutos pasaban inequívocos y fatídicos el Terran era muy consciente del mundo a su alrededor, pero el ataque que esperaba nunca se desarrolló y fuera una conversación entre las Crusaders que lo perturbaría.

-Apple Bloom- ¿Que fue eso? Y ¿Vieron cómo se movía? (Observandofijamente mientras seguía sus cimientos con la cabeza)

-Scootaloo- No lo sé, (Negando con la cabeza en un intento de desterrar la imagen de lo que observo) pero nunca había visto algo parecido, parecía que estuviera dormido.

-Sweetie Belle- Parecía… (Girando la cabeza para observar uno de los escáneres de la unidad VCE) Parecía como… Si alguien hubiera tomado un montón de pedazos de un montón de creaturas diferentes y las hubiera cosido juntas y de alguna manera aquello fuera capaz de andar.

El Terran escuchaba lo que las jóvenes decían atreves del sistema comunicación con un grado de aprensión, porque para él lo más cercano que podía imaginar con la descripción de Sweetie Belle era un Zerg,pero dado que no fueron atacados inmediatamente y fue aún más confuso cuando agrego lo argumentado por las otras dos lo que le hacía pensar, que fuera lo que fuera aquello podía no ser un Zerg. Pero no por ello menos peligroso.

En el momento que lasCrusaders atravesaron el rio y se encontraban a mitad de camino el Terran desconecto el enlace entre las unidades, recuperando una cantidad considerable de funciones de su propia unidad, mientras que a las Crusaders les fue más complicado andar en línea recta, gracias al estímulo de un potencial peligro logro hacerles andar en las unidades sin caer a una velocidad respetable para tales vehículos.

Mientras las Crusaders se internaban en el Centro de Mando el Terran había girado en su posición ciento ochenta grados en busca de rastros de lo que fuera que estuviera asechándolos.

Los minutos pasaron y continuo la tormenta desarrollándose sobre el área del bosque y mientras esto ocurría el Terran caminaba sin dar la espalda al bosque mientras se movía metódicamente rumbo al área circundante del Centro de Mando y la seguridad que prometía.

Tras un corto lapso de tiempo, él Terran había accedido a la bahía de unidades en el Centro de Mando sin ningún contratiempo, tras caminal a la plataforma asignada para su VCE y tras ubicarlo en el soporte el Terran descendió de la cabina dejando la unidad con la promesa de repárale debidamente una vez que tuviera los minerales necesarios.

En el momento que el Terran ingresara atravesó de las dobles puertas, pudo ver los residuos dejados por las pisadas dejadas por las Crusaders, algo que no esperaba fue que las jóvenes no estaban esperándolo del otro lado, dado su estado de ánimo.

Por lo que decidió preguntar a la Ayudante por su actual ubicación. A lo que obtuvo una respuesta casi instantánea por parte de la Inteligencia Artificial.

-Ing. Carlos- Ayudante ¿dónde se ubican los operadores?

-IA- Los operadores se encuentran actual mente en el puente de mando, actual mente AMA les está dando un resumen de la situación.

-Ing. Carlos- Comprendido, ¿AMA ya les ha explicado su situación?

-IA- Negativo comandante los operadores, estaban demasiado ansiosas por obtener respuestas, referentes a los casos médicos.

-Ing. Carlos- Su pongo que será mi deber después de todo.

A lo que no obtuvo respuesta por parte de la IA, aunque pronto recordó que actualmente estaba trabajando más allá de sus funciones, para un modelo tan antiguo. Por lo que el Terran simplemente suspiro y negó con la cabeza, mientras él se dirigió rumbo al ascensor del Centro de Mando para ascender al puente de mando. Tras un breve asenso, el Ingeniero emergió al puente de mando y en él vio a tres jóvenes que se encontraban rodeando una de las terminales del área de comunicación en la que eran mostrados los videos de la operación de dos ponis, pero fue solo un segundo antes que sobreviniera la tragedia.

En un latido del corazón el Terran sintió el impacto completo del poder psiónico de las Crusaders que emanara de ellas lo que le causo fuertes dolores, pero dada su preparación como parte del cuerpo de Desarrollo y Investigación, pudo mantener el asalto a ralla sin causar más daño que un fuerte dolor de cabeza sin el potencial riesgo de la aneurisma ó derrame cerebral, tan común en esos casos para los afectados.

-Ing. Carlos- AMA. Activa los módulos, protocolo de emergencia.

En cuestión de micros segundos el asalto terminaba,aunque la energía residual, continuaba afectando el sistema neuronal del que se encontrara en el área de efecto.

-AMA- Integridad de los inhibidores quince por ciento y cayendo. Protocolo de emergencia activo.

-AMA- Se recomienda la implementación de una fuerte sedación, inmediatamente, para prevenir un potencial episodio psiónico.

El Holoproyector central que fuera usada, para mostrar parte del territorio cartografiado en ese momento fue usado por el Terran para sostener su cuerpo hasta que pudo reponerse de lo peor del evento, cosa de lo que las Crusaders no pasaron desapercibidas,aunque no comprendían lo que le sucedía.

-Apple Bloom- Te encuentras bien?

-Ing. Carlos- Estoy bien, no hay de qué preocupar.

-Scootaloo- No te vez, muy bien, creo que sería bueno que te recostaras.

-Ing. Carlos- (Suspirando) En un momento se me pasara.

-Sweetie Belle- Creo que una opinión médica sería lo más prudente.

-Ing. Carlos- (Mirando en dirección de las Crusaders) Me temo que por el momento tenemos cuestiones más apremiantes que tratar, acompáñenme, les tengo que explicarles ciertas cosas.

Unos minutos después tres Ponis y un Terran se encontraban frente a la terminal donde se les monitoreara tras el últimoincidente, en aquella terminal ya se cargaban los archivos correspondientes a su último incidente, como su actividad neuronal, para las Crusaders que jamás habían observado ese tipo de información les eran demasiado confuso para comprenderle.

-Ing. Carlos- La intervención que se les realizo para curarles, tras el reciente incidente, requirió de ciertas concesiones especiales a sus colonias de nanomáquinasdentro de sus cuerpos, estas fueron permitidas para cúrales lo maleficente y rápidamente.

-Ing. Carlos- Lo que ha modificado su cuerpo más allá de la apariencia física.

-Apple Bloom- ¿A qué te refieres? Si, te refieres a mi fuerza física, eso no es de extrañar en los ponis tierra, siempre hemos sido los más fuertes de las tres tribus.

-Scootaloo- Que solo hemos crecido no es para tanto, a hora mis alas son más grandes y fuertes.

-Sweetie Belle- ¿Qué cambios? Es cierto que he sentido mi magia se ha vuelto más potente pero no creo que sea para preocuparse tanto.

-Ing. Carlos- Me temo que es más complicado que eso, les pido que se calmen y me presten la mayor atención posible para lo que les voy a explicar.

En el momento que el Terrancomencé la explicación en las pantallas de la terminal se mostró el procedimiento al que sometiera AMA a las Crusaders.

-Ing. Carlos- Tras la intervención por parte de AMA, durante el último incidente, tuvo ciertos efectos en sus cuerpos en relación a sus nano maquinas, por lo cual a hora son completamente simbióticas a ustedes, aunque en el futuro esa relación será provechosa para usted cuando reciban sus nuevos genes a través de la Simbiogénesis.

-Sweetie Belle- ¿Simbióticas? ¿Simbiogénesis?

-Ing. Carlos- La simbiosis es, la vida en conjunción de dos organismos, normalmente en íntima asociación, y por lo general con efectos benéficos para ambos de ellos, eso sería la definición simple.

-Ing. Carlos- La Simbiogénesis por el contrario me temo que es un poco más compleja, en su máximo grado de integración y el más radical, dado que de estas uniones desembocan en la transferencia de material genético y la consecuente fusión de los simbiontes, conformando a partir de ello un nuevo individuo. Material genético de uno de los simbiontes pasa a integrarse en el genoma del otro, surgiendo un individuo nuevo que integra los nuevos genes. Este estado es conocido como Simbiogénesis.

-Scootaloo- Si creo que me é perdido.

-Apple Bloom- Seria como lo que ha ocurrido con los arboles de manzana y los vampiros de la fruta.

-Scootaloo- Explícate AB a que te refieres.

-Apple Bloom- los vampiros de la fruta se alimenta del fruto de los árboles y los desechos junto a las semillas crea arboles más fuertes que los que les precedieron.

-Ing. Carlos- Esa analogía es interesante. Sin embargo, me temo que nos hemos desviado del tema principal, así que retomando el asunto por el que les pedí que me acompañaran, es que les tengo que espicharciertos desarrollos inesperados, que han sido detectados, durante su monitoreo remoto que ha llevado AMA desde el momento que realizo la últimaintervención.

El Terran sabía bien que no existía manera simple ó fácil de decirle a cualquier persona que era una bomba de tiempo, potencialmente letal para todos los que les rodearan, y midiendo las reacciones de las Crusaders decidió no formar parte de las víctimas de las pequeñas.

-Ing. Carlos- Apple Bloom. Sweetie Belle. Scootaloo. Sé que no les va a gustar lo que les tengo que decir, pero les pido que me escuchen hasta el final.

Un silencio sepulcral callo en la zona que ocupaban las Crusaders y el Terran, durante los siguientes segundos que transcurrieron, el Terran se preparó mentalmente para lo peor, esperando lo mejor.

-Ing. Carlos- Jovencitas su potencial psiónico es mayor a lo que estimara AMA. Sé que no saben lo que significa psiónico, pero deben entender que es producto de la evolución propia de muchas especies, no obstante, deben saber. Si llegasen a tener un incidente ahí una probabilidad muy alta de que ocurran muertes.

-Ing. Carlos- Los individuos con poderes psiónico son peligrosos y suponen una amenaza muy real para ellos mismos y para todas las personas dentro de su área de efecto, y antes que pregunten ó piense es necesario entrenamiento especializado para poder controlar sus habilidades. Para evitar la pérdida innecesaria de vidas, les serán implantados un tipo especializado de implante cibernético para mantener controlados los niveles de agresividad y los patrones neuronales. Sin embargo, en algunos casos se han aprendido que estos implantes no están exentos de errores… ni de extirpación quirúrgica.

En la mente de las Crusaders ciertos eventos fueron recordados con gran detalle, con la negación y temor, más, no sabían, si solo eran coincidencias, más que una confirmación de lo que el Ingeniero les decía. Por lo intentaron negar las afirmaciones, él Terran no se vio sorprendido, él había visto varios Holo archivos durante su tiempo, tanto de la Confederación y posteriormente del Dominio, quienes confrontaban a los candidatos del programa fantasma referente a sus habilidades, solo para después ser fuerte mente sedado y llevado a un laboratorio Neurológico donde era sometido a un procedimiento por el que el individuo era limpiado de su memoria antes de comenzar la formación.

-Sweetie Belle- Pero nosotras no...

-Ing. Carlos- Lo sé no es algo que una persona normal pueda asumir conscientemente.

-Apple Bloom- Pero nosotras no hemos hecho nada de lo que mencionaste, debe de haber un error.

-Ing. Carlos- Es poco probable que se dieran cuenta salvo en raras acciones los individuos con capacidades psionicas sin formación saben cuándo están haciendo usos de sus habilidades, pero aquellas acepciones son muy raras.

El Terran ejecuto un par de secuencias en la PDA que lleva encima lo que comenzólaactivación de una serie de programas en la terminal a espaldas de él, que mostro un par de imágenes de cada una de las Crusaders, que luego fueron sustituidas por un escáner en tiempo real de su cerebro, en una de ellas se veía que cambiaba constantemente, mientras que su pareja se encontraba estática sin cambios aparentes aun que la cantidad de áreas activas en el tejido eran mayor en la imagen estática, que en las de la imágenes que constantemente cambiaban.

-Ing. Carlos- Tranquilícense, si continúan de esa manera, lo más probable es que tengan un colapso nervioso.

Aquello no logro el efecto que deseaba el Terran, pero la ayuda no se hiso esperar. Por parte de AMA que asumió la dirección de la conversación y la llevo directo a donde el Terran no quería.

-AMA- Tranquilícense operadores o me Bere obligada a tomar medidas precautorias.

Aquello causo una reacción en las Crusaders que no esperaba él Ingeniero, que observo con gran interés como las Crusaders buscaban, en todas las direcciones, en búsqueda de algo, que el Terran solo podía creer de veteranos que había visto cientos de campos de batalla, para tener tal reacción, pero verlo por parte de las Crusaders, que de alguna manera parecían esperar a que algo ocurriera. Le integro en gran medida.

-Ing. Carlos- AMA… todo bien?

-AMA- Estado de los sujetos dentro de los parámetros, se recuerda que son necesarios el remplazo de los módulos dañados de forma inmediata.

-Ing. Carlos- Comprendido prepara lo necesario para realizarlo, estaremos en breve en camino.

-Ing. Carlos- Jóvenessé que no es algo fácil de aceptar y mucho menos comprender. ¿Quieren preguntar algo?

Aquello fue el eufemismo de la década, cada una de las Crusaders, teníademasiadas preguntas para hacer. Después de quince minutos de contestar temas un tanto desagradables y moral mente cuestionables para la mallaría de los individuos. Se dirigieron rumbo a la bahía médica para tener una nueva intervención.

La intervención para remoción de los inhibidores destruidos fue sin contratiempos mientras él Terran observaba desde el otro lado de la ventana de observación de la bahía médica, los nuevos módulos que remplazaron los inhibidores dañados serian solo provisionales era un pensamiento recurrente, hasta que contasen con las instalaciones necesarias para desarrollar los inhibidores psiónico, permanentes para las Crusaders.

Tras la intervención las Crusaders fueron transportadas a lo que serían sus nuevas viviendas en el área de oficiales, donde con la ayuda de los drones y el Terran fueron depositadas en sus nuevas camas para que descansaran.

Durante el breve tiempo, que les tomo llegar del área médica, a la zona de viviendas de los oficiales, una tormenta como la que se encontraba sobre el bosque ocurría, dentro de la mente del Terran, se replanteaba como debía de actuar con los ponis que vendrían sin duda en busca de las Jóvenes, en un principio pensó en asustarles, pero pronto descarto la idea dadas las posibilidades de la existencia de individuos que eran conscientes de la psionicas, si los últimos eventos registrados fueron cualquier precedente de lo que podía encontrar, decidió no correr el riesgo de una confrontación de esa naturaleza.

El Terran había pasado casi toda la noche revisando los archivos desde la terminal de ingeniería que usara para ayudar en el diseño de las prótesis de las Crusaders y mientras lo hacía no podía dejar de sentir que alguien o algo había movido los hilos para que los eventos ocurrieran como hasta el momento.

-Ing. Carlos- Que suerte tenemos, primero casi me estrello en su pueblo, luego casi las matan, en el ataque de esas cosas y a hora una intervención médica estándar que solo prepararía sus cuerpos para el mejoramiento genético desata un incremente en sus capacidades psionicas.

-Ing. Carlos- Si no fuera porque no lo creo posible, diría que alguien nos ha estado usando como sus marionetas, pero, la pregunta es, para qué.

-Sweetie Belle- Tan malo es lo que está por venir.

El Terran se sorprendió de ver de reojo a Sweetie Belle en su forma bípeda, aparentemente la pequeña tenía la capacidad de ser sigilosa si se lo proponía, pero eso no le extraño dados sus antecedentes.

-Ing. Carlos- Si… (Mirando sombríamente) En el peor de los casos tendremos que…

-Sweetie Belle- Solo espero que aquellos que vengan no salten a conclusiones y una tragedia ocurra.

-Sweetie Belle- ¿Nos prometerías, que no lastimaras a los ponis que vengan?

-Ing. Carlos- Ojalá pudiera prometérselos, pero no puedo, si existe una posibilidad de resolver esto pacíficamente, le prometo que lo intentare. /Esto no cambia el hecho que alguien sabe de sus capacidades, que es un peligro y no puedo permitir que exista tal peligro, son tan inocentes/

Mientras esto ocurría un mensaje llego al PDA que el Ingeniero tenia ubicada sobre la terminal que fue marcado como prioritario por la IA del Centro de Mando, lo que alerto al Terran, que decidió dejar la plática para cuando todas estuvieran despiertas.

-Ing. Carlos- Es mejor que regreses a tu cuarto y descanses, el día de mañana, comenzaremos antes del amanecer.

-Sweetie Belle- No deberías hacerlo también, no parece que hallas descansado en mucho tiempo.

-Ing. Carlos- Iré a descansar en breve, buenas noches, descansa.

Mientras el Ingeniero se levanta de la silla de la terminal y se giró para recoger el PDA, alcanzó a escuchar una corriente de aire, por lo que giro inmediatamente y se sorprendió al encontrarse solo sin la presencia de la pequeña.

Mientras caminaba rumbo a sus aposentos en el Centro de Mando el Terran revisaba el mensaje que había sido marcado como urgente y mientras más leía más se preocupaba, dado que la situación había cambiado inexorable mente.

El último siclo de videos, que fuera recibido desde los drones, que habían sido enviados al poblado cercano para distraer a los ponis, había terminado de ser reconstruido y en ellos se podía observar una serie de imágenes de tropas armadas y blindadas, aunque arcaica mente, en números suficientes para representar un peligro para el centro de mando como para el Terran y Ponis presentes.

Las pocas horas que tomo el Ingeniaron para dormir se plagaron recuerdos de las operaciones y guerras en las que había participado de alguna forma. En ellos, aparecían recurrentemente las pequeñas. Tanto como cadáveres, como soldados, u operadores, e incluso como civiles huyendo de las zonas de combate, pero a hora, no eran solo los Zerg, Protos o Terrans, de los que huían sino de otros Ponis que corrían en estampida en dirección de los Búnkeres, marines y tanques de asedio.

Finalmente, su subconscientehabía causado el estrés suficiente para despertarle, casi una hora antes de lo que programes por lo que decidió tomarse una ducha antes de despertar a las jóvenes de su sueño.

-Ing. Carlos- AMA como pasaron la noche?

-AMA- Sin cambio alguno, tras aplicarles una fuerte sedación, para ayudarles a descansar.

-Ing. Carlos- Comprueba tus registros de nuevo, anoche, después de que las dejáramos en sus cuartos una de ellas me hiso una visita en el centro de ingeniería.

-AMA- Improbable, asigne un grupo de drones para monitorearles y prestar atención de ser necesario, las posibilidades estadísticas, de que alguna de ellas se levantara y fuera hasta su ubicación sin ser detectadas serian una entre treinta mil.

Aquello provoco un malestar mental en el Terran que no quería considerar, que el Centro de Mando pudiese haber sido infiltrado, por un operativo enemigo.

-Ing. Carlos- Ayudante comienza el confinamiento completo del Centro de Mando, reúne al personal en el comedor y comienza un barrido multi espectro en busca de evidencia de infiltración.

Antes de que transcurriera un minuto el Centro de Mando había sido completa mente sellado, lo que restringiría la capacidad de moverse del infiltrado en las áreas clave de la instalación mientras los sensores le buscaban activamente.

Mientras los censores internos como los drones inspeccionabansistemáticamente toda la instalación el IA había despertado a los Operadores, auxiliado para encontrar su nuevo conjunto de ropas, antes de que tomasen una ducha, antes de informarles que debían presentarse de inmediato en el comedor.

-Sweetie Belle- Porque nos abran levantado tan temprano?... Ha-a-amm.

-Apple Bloom- Tal vez hablaremos de lo que aremos en el futuro inmediato.

Aquello destrozo el ánimo del grupo que recordaba a su familia y seres queridos con una gran nostalgia.

-Scootaloo- Sé que es triste, pero tenemos que pensar en su bienestar antes que, en otras cosas, no creo que, ninguna se sentiría feliz de lastimarles por error.

Aun que el estado de ánimo no regreso a su estado original, dejo de ser deprimente y fatídico, para poco a poco a cambiar a un estado más neutro. A razón del mismo las Crusaders comenzaron una nueva platica principalmente centrada en su reciente experiencia operando un VCE a lo que cada una tenía sus propias impresiones y preocupaciones.

Fue cerca de veinte minutos después de que llegasen al comedor que el Terran hiso acto de presencia, quien se acercara a su mesa.

-Ing. Carlos- Buenos días Jóvenes, ¿han tenido una buena noche?

-Apple Bloom- Si, pensé que seríadifícil concebir el sueño, pero una vez AMA me dio esa medicina pude descansar fácilmente.

-Sweetie Belle- Lo mismo me ocurrió en cuanto me la aplicaron pude descansar.

-Scootaloo- Si, Aller dormí como si estuviera sobre una nube.

-Ing. Carlos- Ya han desayunado?

Aquella pregunta fue más prontamente respondida por los estómagos gruñendo de las Crusaders a lo que el Terran asintiera y como en la ocasiónanterior el Terran se acercó a uno de los módulos de auto despacho y estrago cuatro charolas que contenían lo que sería su desayuno.

Tras un breve periodo de silencio mientras los presentes ingerían el desayuno hasta que una Inteligencia Artificial anuncio los resultados de la tarea asignada.

-IA- Se ha completado la inspección general de los sistemas del Centro de Mando, sin anomalías en el sistema Comandante.

-Ing. Carlos- Comprendido Ayudante continua con las operaciones programadas.

-Ing. Carlos- Acompáñenmejóvenes tenemos mucho que hacer y desconozco cuanto tiempo tenemos.

Después de colocar las charolas en la procesadora, las Crusaders siguieron al Terran al asesor y bajaron al área más amplia del Centro de Mando.

Y en esta ocasión se dirigieron a la zona más lejana de la bahía medica hasta que llegaron a unas puertas que obstruían el corredor. En cuanto el Terran estuvoprosimio un Holo panelapareció en la que digito una serie de números lo que permitió el acceso a las instalaciones.

Tras unos minutos más de viaje atreves del mismo pasillo las Crusaders pudieron ver atreves de una ventana de observación por primera vez en su vida una nano forjaTerran que en ese momento se encontraba procesando lo último de los minerales que poseían.

En la misma área, se encontraban los nanos fabricantes que, se encontraban desactivados dada los escases de materiales para trabajar.

-Ing. Carlos- Bienvenidas a las instalaciones de la nano forja del Centro de Mando.

-Ing. Carlos- Aquí es donde los minerales son transformados en todo tipo de recursos para su aprovechamiento.

-Apple Bloom- Es grande.

-Scootaloo- Muy grande.

-Sweetie Belle- Debe ser tan grande como la biblioteca del castillo.

-Ing. Carlos- A hora si me siguen, lo primero en la lista es una protección adecuada y un medio para defenderse si las cosas se ponen feas.

Fue en ese instante que las Crusaders que habían estado ensimismadas en la maquinaria delante de ellas giro la cabeza bruscamente rumbo a donde el Terran se encontraba, solo para percatarse que se movíarumbo a una de las puertas ubicadas en la pared.

Las Crusaders casi corrieron la distancia entre ellas y el Terran que para ese momento ya había ingresado en una terminal junto a la puerta algunos códigos lo que, permitió el ingreso a la habitación que más tarde conocerían como la armería.

La Armería.

El Ingeniero se habíaacercado hasta una de las terminales y tras colocar su módulo de identificación en la terminal los estantes, depósitos y armarios se abrieron y dejaron su reluciente contenido a la vista.

-Ing. Carlos- Solo hagan lo que yo el sistema es automatizado.

Tras esto el Terran ascendió a la plataforma delante de la terminal y un par de escáneres le midieron y encontraron el blindaje que mejor se adecuaría a su estructura corporal, tras esto un par de brazos robots descendieron del techo pero en esta ocasión un módulo hiso acto de presencia a donde se encontraban colados este se movióatreves de un sistema de rieles colocados en el techo, comenzando a recuperar objetos colocar los nuevos alumnos en el traje del ingeniero en el que se fijaron de alguna manera.

Cuando finalmente el proceso termino el Terran se acercó a uno de los grandes armarios que contenían unas cajas largas de aspecto extraño para las Crusaders que el Terran extrajo y le colgó sobre uno de sus hombros.

-Ing. Carlos- Bien quien sigue?

Ante la cuestión las Crusaders no se movieron ni un milímetro, pero la mirada que le dieron al Terran fue todo lo que necesito para saber que ocurría.

-Ing. Carlos- Esto es como una armadura de su gente, pero mucho más avanzada, pero cumple el mismo propósito de proteger sus áreas vitales de algún posible daño.

Las Crusaders se mi raro entre si antes de volverse al Terran y comenzar su cuestionamiento.

-Sweetie Belle- ¿Para quénecesitamos una armadura?

-Ing. Carlos- Me temo que la situaciónha cambiado drásticamente desde la noche anterior y es necesario portar este blindaje modular, a hora que nos encontramos en una potencial zona de combate.

-Scootaloo- ¿Qué… ha cambiado?

-Ing. Carlos- Aller durante la operación, para extraerles de manera segura de la zona urbana cercana, se desplegaron unidades tipo dron, que fungirían como señuelos, pero durante la operación apareció un grupo de ponis, que fácilmente pueden ser catalogados como un grupo armado, aunquedesconozco su afiliación, puedo decircategóricamente que serán hostiles a nosotros si sus reacciones de anoche son un indicador.

-Apple Bloom- ¿A qué grupo armado te refieres? Poniville es una comunidad rural no posee una guarnición dedicadas las únicasfuerzas en la zona fueron las que trajeron las princesas con ellas…

La mirada sombría que se fijó en la cara del Terán, hiso que las Crusaders sintieran como se formaba un nudo en su estómago.

-Ing. Carlos – Ayudante. Reproduce la última secuencia del enfrentamiento de los drones en la terminal de la armería.

-IA- Cargando ultimo archivo registrado.

No paso ni un minuto cuando comenzó a reproducirse en la pantalla principal de la terminal de la armería una serie de secuencias en las que era fácilmente reconocibles varios ponis con diferentes indumentarias.

Lo siguiente que el Terran observo de las Jóvenes, lo tomo con la guardia baja, dado que pensaba, que las Crusaders desconocerían a la nueva incógnita.

Pero para su sorpresa las Crusaders adoptaron un semblante más maduro y formal, similar al que viera continuamente en sus colegas en los laboratorios del Protectorado U moja, cuando les Hera ordenado llevar alguna operación en las sombras.

-Apple Bloom- Esos eran soldados del ejército de Ecuestrita.

-Ing. Carlos- Alguna idea de porque están en la región?

-Scootaloo- Puedo decirte media docena de teorías y todas pueden estar equivocadas.

-Sweetie Belle- Si lo pensamos detenidamente si sabemos por que están aquí.

-Scootaloo- No creas que.

-Apple Bloom- Lo más probable.

-Ing. Carlos- Y eso sería…

-Apple Bloom- En el hospital de Poniville, hay un par de potras enfermas de algo intratable para los ponis.

-Sweetie Belle- Sus nombres son Raimon Tiara y SilveraSon, ellas se encuentran atadas a sus camas, como si fueran animales peligrosos, nadie les ha dicho por qué lo que las tiene aterradas.

Después de que de alguna manera Sweetie Belle lograra reprimir sus lágrimas y controlado sus emociones, continuo con su argumento, sin saber que sus ojos la habíantraicionado y las lágrimascorrían libremente por su rostro sin su aparente conocimiento.

-Sweetie Belle- Sin mencionar que son nuestra amiga.

-Scootaloo- Sé que no tienes ninguna obligación de ayudarles, pero… ellas no merecen morir aún tienen una vida por delante.

-Ing. Calos- Lo siento. Pero desconozco, siquiera si puedo ayudar de alguna manera.

-Apple Bloom- Sabemos que tienen, tú le llamas rabia.

Aquello hiso que un montón de señales de alarma se activasen en el cerebro del Terran. Pero les descarto dada la revelación de una potencial infección de un patógeno altamente infeccioso y letal, que solo conocían los Terran gracias a los archivos que detallaban la enfermedad.

En la mente del Terran corría prodigiosamente creando multitudes de escenariosreferente a la actual revelación.

-Ing. Carlos- Ese fue el detonante de porque casi tuvimos un evento anoche.

A aquella afirmación las Crusaders apartaron la vista del Terran delante de ellas.

-Ing. Carlos- Alright. Si ya han tomado su decían les escucho, explíquense porque debemos poner nuestras vidas en riesgo por ellas.

-Apple Bloom- Porque nosotros tenemos manera de curarles.

-Scootaloo- Porque es nuestro deber proteger a los que no pueden.

-Sweetie Belle- Porque nosotras somos sus eternos guardianes.

El Ingeniero por un momento recordó su juventud y el aliadita que fue en su momento, pero tambiénrecordó la realidad que vivió y el resentimiento de las familias de aquellos a los que no se pudo ayudar. Por un momento sopeso la idea de protegerles del mundo, pero también se recordó que la mayoría de la gente que se le protege, tiende a cometer insensateces para intentar ayudar.

-Ing. Carlos- Ayudante abre un canal con AMA.

-IA- Canal abierto.

-Ing. Carlos- AMA tenemos un potencial brote de un patógeno letal en la población autóctona del planeta tienes suficiente material para crear la vacuna para detener la propagación.

-AMA- Calculando… Con la muestra actual es factible crear la vacuna necesaria para inocular e inmunizar un porcentaje aceptable de individuos en la región.

-Ing. Carlos- AMA ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas para tener una vacuna lista para ser implementada?

-AMA- Comandante el proceso tomara catorce horas.

-Ing. Carlos- Cominea de inmediato.

-Ing. Carlos- En cuanto la tengas, prepara un lote para su implementación.

Por primera vez las Crusaders desde que su mundo dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados tuvo esperanza de que las cosas no serian tan malas, pero el peso de su mundo había sido puesto sobres sus hombros desde hace ya mucho tiempo sin que nadie lo supiera.

-Ing. Carlos- A hora tenemos de que ocuparnos de estar preparados así que, que esperan.

Aquello izo andar a las Crusaders hacia la plataforma y de una a una se colocaron sobre la plataforma mientras el proceso ocurría mirando maravilladas como eran colocadospiezas sobre sus trajes y al hacer contacto entre ellas eran capases de sentir como si cientos de hormigas caminaran sobre su piel.

-Sweetie Belle- Jajajajajajajaja. As que…ja jajá paren…ja jajá ya no soporto más…ja jajá hacen muchas cosquillas.

-Ing. Carlos- No eres el primero que, conozco que, cuando siente la fluctuación eléctrica que esta fusionando los materiales de la placa interna del blindaje a su capa externa de su traje convirtiéndolas en una sola pieza siente cosquillas.

-Ing. Carlos- Te recomiendo que te tranquilices el proceso pasara más rápido si dejas de moverte, el sistema no puede ubicar las piezas adecuadamente si no te quedas quieta.

Decir que a las otras dos les fue mejor fue una falacia absoluta e inequívoca dado que las tres jóvenes terminaron amontonadas en el suelo aun bajo los ataques de la risa que el proceso aparente mente les provocaba.

-Apple Bloom- Eso fue la cosa más horrible que he vivido.

-Scootaloo- Estoy de acuerdo.

Decir que el Terran estaba preocupado era una subestimación completa de lo que por su mente ocurría, si fuera una situación normal él hubiera esperado que los operadores poseían alguna formación con armas de fuego, pero dada la situación el tendría que comenzar desde cero lo que le preocupaba en cientos de formas y de gran manera.

-Ing. Carlos- Bien a hora que se han tranquilizado lo suficiente para poder estar paradas otra vez sin recargarse, les are entrega de un rifle ARG-10 y grábense esto en sus mentes a fuego nunca apunten cualquier arma a nada que quieran que siga vivo e íntegro.

-Ing. Carlos- Síganme les llevare al cuarto de tiro y les enseñare como operar su ARG a partir de a hora esta arma es su responsabilidad y su medio de auto defensa.

Con un asentimiento compartido por las tres Crusaders que comenzaron a seguir al Terran rumbo a la puerta que conectaba con el simulador de tiro del Centro de Mando, en un primer momento cuando las jóvenes atravesaron el umbral y observaron el interior de la habitación, mientras el Ingeniero se acercaba a uno de los cubículos.

-Apple Bloom- ¿Porque esta vacía esta habitación?

-Ing. Carlos- Esta habitación es un lugar diseñado de esta manera.

-Scootaloo- Y ¿que con esa barrera con paredes?

-Ing. Carlos- Esos son los cubículos de tiro.

-Sweetie Belle- ¿Que es este lugar?

-Ing. Carlos- Esta sala es una galería de tiro, un simulador donde practicarán con las armas que les he entregado y aprenderán como utilizarles adecuadamente.

-Ing. Carlos- Bien ubíquense en los cubículos de tiro para que comencemos.

El proceso de enseñar era algo nuevo para el Ingeniero que lo consideraba metódico y repetitivo en general. Lo que le sorprendió en gran medida era la entereza de aprender de las Crusaders, en un principio él Ingeniero esperaba que fuera más complicado enseñarles dado que los jóvenes tienden a prestar poca atención a las lecciones. Pero las Crusaders resultaron ser las alumnas perfectas, siempre curiosas, siempre intrigadas y con preguntas que hacer, siempre con deseo de aprender algo nuevo. Lo que en gran medida les facilito la enseñanza de cómo usar el arma que a hora portaban.

-Ing. Carlos- Bien comencemos con lo básico lo que están sosteniendo es un arma que se conoce como ARG-10 y es un rifle de asalto que utiliza un sistema hibrido para propulsar la ojiva una vez que la arma es accionada. ¿Alguna pregunta?

-Scootaloo- Sí que es un sistema hibrido?

-Ing. Carlos- El Sistema Híbrido es en realidad dos sistemas diferentes que se utilizan en paralelo simultáneamente de manera que se potencian mutuamente en el sistema, estos son posibles debido a desarrollos tecnológicos. Que integran fácilmente ambos sistemas los cuales están conectados con un sistema de reserva que provee seguridad en casos de emergencia.

-Apple Bloom- Y que es la ojiva?

-Ing. Carlos- La ojiva es la parte delantera de un proyectil, cuya sección longitudinal tiene una forma similar a una gota de lluvia invertida con la parte cónica dirigida hacia delante. También llamada cabeza bélica o de combate, forma parte de los proyectiles utilizados en conflictos militares, y se usa para destruir edificios, vehículos o personas.

-Sweetie Belle- Y qué pasa si uno de ellos resulta inutilizado?

-Ing. Carlos- En el caso del arma que portan se vería comprometida en su rendimiento entre un cincuenta o sesenta por ciento.

-Ing. Carlos- Pero dado que son dos sistemas que se utilizan simultáneamente se verían afectados en cosas como alcance y penetración, no en la precisión, Observen.

Des pues de eso el Terran se acercó a una de las paredes hasta que del piso frente a él emergió un deposito más alto que el, las Crusaders de pie detrás de él que observaron atentamente el nuevo gabinete que se encontraba cerrado. Que poseía una terminal de una de sus protecciones, en la que ingreso un par de comandos lo que abrió el contenedor delante de él. Del cual extrajo unos rectángulos negros y coloco en lo que parecían bolsillos en la placa protectora. Antes de girarse y continuar con la conferencia para las Crusaders.

-Ing. Carlos- Esto es un Cargador (Sosteniéndole en su mano en alto) y contiene la munición del arma que poseen, ¡atrápalo! (Arrojando en arco hacia una de las Crusaders)

-Apple Bloom- (Atrapando antes de que le alcanzara en el pecho) ¡Ten cuidado! casi me golpeas (Sostenido con sus cibernéticas mientras ase ademanes)

-Ing. Carlos- Lo dudo mucho tienes unos muy buenos reflejos, pero a hora tengo una pregunta para usted señorita ¿cuánto pesa lo que esta sostenido?

Acto seguido la Crusader en cuestión, reprimió su ira lo mejor que pudo y medito sobre la pregunta que se le había hecho. Pero en su mente seguía molesta por el anterior acto por lo que tardo un poco más en contestar a la pregunta.

-Apple Bloom- Es extraño debería ser más pesada, pero se siente tan ligero como una ramita…

El Terran al instante reconoció los signos de las lágrimas por lo que continúo haciendo preguntas para distraerles de sus emociones, y dada su actual situación era lo único que podía hacer.

-Ing. Carlos- Y ¿Cómo se sienten?

-Apple Bloom- Es frio como el metal, pero suave es raro no recuerdo que alguna herramienta tuviera esas características parece más como, como, como (Frotándose la barbilla con una de sus pesuñas)

-Ing. Carlos- Y ustedes que piensan del cargador.

A lo que las otras Crusaders recuperaron de la mano de su compañera que, aún lo sujetaba sin problema alguno, mientras más lo estudiaban menos lo entendían, aun que en cierta manera el Terran creía, que con el tiempo las pequeñas llegarían a la respuesta por su cuenta, él sabía que el tiempo no era su aliado en esa ocasión.

-Ing. Carlos- /Si tan solo tuviéramos un medio para escapar de este planeta, ellas no se verían obligadas a luchar contra su gente, por su derecho a existir, eso medaría él tiempo para enseñarles y dejar que crezcan a su propio ritmo. Perdonarme pequeñas/ Y bueno aún sigo esperando sus respuestas, quien comienza.

-Scootaloo- Esto es raro, pero me recuerda como los pegasos utilizan nubes para construir, como una nube que se a compactado para hacerla muy densa.

-Sweetie Belle- A mí me parece más similar a la madera pulida de los maniquís que utilizan los modistas por la forma en que parece encajar en mi pesuña.

-Ing. Carlos- Fascinante que conclusiones tan interesantes, pero en esencia son correctas, hasta cierto punto, el material del que está hecho es una aleación diseñada para ser altamente resistente, ligera y flexible.

A ello las Crusaders se le quedaron viendo al Terran que extendió su mano para recuperar el cargador que le fue entregado por la joven Apple Bloom y sujetándolo con ambas manos le doblo visiblemente, para que las Crusaders pudieran observarlo con desconcierto e incredulidad.

-Ing. Carlos- Aunque parece fácil, se necesitan aplicar una gran cantidad de fuerza, constante en ambos extremos en cierto ángulo para poder arquearle, como ven.

-Ing. Carlos- Pero recuerden cuando se aplica una fuerza como tal sobre los objetos estos tendrán que soportar una tención y compresión acorde a la fuerza que se les aplica y todo tiene límites de tolerancia y nada es indestructible.

En el momento que libero uno de los extremos del cargador regreso a su forma original ante el asombro de las Crusaders. Que empezaron a murmura entre si de lo que habían visto y hasta que cierto poni comenzó a realizar cuestionamientos al Terran.

-Apple Bloom- ¿Cómo es que el cargador regreso a su forma sin, que le aplicaras una fuerza mayor a la original para hacerle retomar su forma originan?

-Ing. Carlos- Que interesante pregunta, pero me intriga más que te hizo llegar a esa hipótesis.

-Apple Bloom- En la granja cuando las herramientas del campo se estropean por lo general Big Mac tiene que realizar una gran cantidad de trabajo para poder repárales (Sujetando una de sus piernas con sus cibernéticas mientras se mueve ligeramente)

-Ing. Carlos- Que increíble capacidad de comprensión de la ingeniería estructural, supongo que su nivel de ciencias avanzadas, no sea desarrollado en gran medida. /supongo que es mejor de esa manera/

-Ing. Carlos- Estarías en lo correcto si la estructura que conforma el cargador fuera un producto formado a base de un elemento particular o una mesclar diferentes tipos de minerales y tras fundirles les dieran una forma, aunque común es poco eficiente.

-Ing. Carlos- Hace ya un largo tiempo se descubrió que era más eficiente crear aleaciones, entretejiendo sus moléculas, para crear el nuevo material. Lo que dota de ventajas a las aleaciones, como la flexibilidad que pudieron observar, lo que a su vez otorga una mayor resistencia estructural en el producto final.

-Sweetie Belle- Es casi como lo que ase Rarity cuando crea sus nuevas telas ella utiliza diferentes materiales y entreteje sus hilos para crear una nueva tela que sirva a su propósito.

-Apple Bloom- Espera que, como siquiera es capaz de fabricar algo a ese nivel.

-Scootalo- Es cierto que sus vestidos son increíblemente resistentes como para soportar a la gran gala.

-Sweetie Belle- Bueno Rarity no me ha contado como es que los crea tiende hacer ese tipo de trabajos en secreto y muy discretamente hasta que tiene un producto final (Frotándose la parte de atrás del cuello)

-Ing. Carlos- Muy impresionante y una buena analogía algo burda e imprecisa, pero en esencia es acertada.

-Ing. Carlos- Me temo que es un tema muy complejo para dirigirlo de una sola vez, sin mencionar que nos estamos desviando de nuestro propósito de venir a la galería de tiro, es mejor que presten atención a lo que vamos hacer es de vida o muerte.

Aunque las Crusaders hicieron varios intentos por conseguir la conversación en marcha una vez más el Terran no permitió que se les distrajera dada la peligrosidad de lo que estaba a punto de enseñarles y ubicándose en un uno de los cubículos de tiro para luego girarse para cerciorarse que las Crusaders tenían toda su atención comenzó por adjuntar el cargador en el rifle y se cercioro que estuviera correctamente asegurado.

-Ing. Carlos- Observen con mucha atención, cuando coloquen los cargadores en sus armas que estos queden firmemente adjuntos al cuerpo.

-Ing. Carlos- Antes de poder accionar el arma recuerden que deberán remover el seguro de su poción de bloqueo, este pequeño modulo al costado sobre el gatillo (mientras apuntaba el cañón al suelo y su mano nunca estuvo cerca del gatillo)

-Ing. Carlos- Acérquense para que puedan observar correctamente lo siguiente.

Mientras que las Crusaders no entendían completamente para que, el Ingeniero delante de ellas se giraba hacia su lado izquierdo lo que despejo sus dudas, por lo que las Crusaders se apresuraron a una nueva posición.

Desde donde observaron como el Terran introducía el cargador en el arma y jalara un pequeño embolo en la misma antes de dirigirla a contra la pared frente a él donde una proyección holográfica había sido proyectada. Fue cuando sobrevino el estruendo, que tan rápido como llego se fue, pero aun así dejo una peculiar sensación en sus oídos y no fue lo único que paso en donde un momento antes había una pantalla de un solo color a hora en la misma se podían apreciar unos círculos en un color completamente diferente.

-Ing. Carlos- Tienen alguna pregunta?

Mientras las Crusaders se observan entre si y asentían con la cabeza.

-Scootaloo- Que es esa cosa a la que le apuntaste y? Mmm…

-Ing. Carlos- Dispare. A lo que le e disparado es una proyección holográfica que funge barias funciones entre ellas la del trazado de los proyectiles al impactar, otro es el de ayudarles a percibir como ubicar el cañón del arma para concentrar los disparos a un objetivo que es capaz de moverse, pero eso lo veremos mas adelante.

-Ing. Carlos- A hora ubíquense en sus respectivos cubículos, en cuanto estén ubicadas les entregare unos cargadores para que comiencen a practicar como utilizar el arma.

A lo que las Crusaders comenzaron a moverse para ubicarse en alguno de los cubículos libres en la habitación. No tardaron en ubicarse y una vez que el Ingeniero comprobó que las tres jóvenes frente a él estaban dentro de los cubículos blindados él se acercó a uno de ellos para comenzar la instrucción.

-Scootaloo- Creo que yo seré la primera he?

-Ing. Carlos- Así parece, (Entregando los cargadores) ¿recuerdas lo que he mencionado sobre la guía en los cargadores?

-Scootaloo- Si, la guía indica la dirección de carga de la munición referente al cañón.

-Ing. Carlos- Correcto, carga el arma y asegura el cartucho.

Sin problemas Scootaloo logro alinear correctamente el cargador con el AGR-10 y en un movimiento fluido aseguro el cartucho e incluso tiro de él para cerciorarse de que estuviera correctamente asegurado, lo que sorprendió al Ingeniero que no podía llegar a comprender como era posible que poseyeran tales habilidades que serían vistos más comúnmente en un Terran que tenía acceso a ese tipo de recursos, no en un joven al que se le acababa de en enseñar lo que era un arma de fuego por primera vez en su vida o eso creía. Tras comprobar que el seguro del arma no había sido removido por error o descuido por la joven delante de él el Terran siguió al siguiente cubículo no sin antes dar una última instrucción a la presente.

-Ing. Carlos- No apunte el arma a nada y nadie hasta que se lo indique expresamente, he sido claro.

-Scootaloo- Comprendido comandante.

Esta misma operación se repitió con las otras dos Crusaders que resultaron tan hábiles como la primera para consternación del Terran presente. Una vez comprobó a la última de las Crusaders se dirigió en dirección a una terminal presente al costado de la habitación donde comenzó a cargar los diferentes programas que usarían las Crusaders para su primera practica de tiro.

En segundos un par de pantallas cobraron a la vida en los cubículos de las Crusaders en las que se podía observar al Terran y del sistema de inter comunicación se logró escuchar su voz clara mente.

-Ing. Carlos- Muy bien comencemos con la práctica.

 _ **Antes de comenzar esto es un FanFiction no soy dueño de Starcraft ni de My Little Poni ambos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores Blizzard Entertainment y HASBRO por este medio hago. De su entender que esto lo hago. Por diversión sin planes de lucro así mismo en esta historia pueden aparecer personajes de otras historias que les extraigo para mi uso en este crossover me falto algo que mencionar? A si la crítica, la crítica constructiva siempre será apreciada.**_

 _ **Se busca editor**_

 _ **:: Especial Caracteres ::**_

 _ **-Persona que habla-**_

 _ *** Telepática Comunicación ***_

 _ **/Pensamientos personales para uno solo/**_

 _ **(Acción)**_


	12. Capítulo 11 Las Ponis conocen al Terran

_**Antes de comenzar esto es un FanFiction no soy dueño de Starcraft ni de My Little Poni ambos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores Blizzard Entertainment y HASBRO por este medio hago. De su entender que esto lo hago. Por diversión sin planes de lucro así mismo en esta historia pueden aparecer personajes de otras historias que les extraigo para mi uso en este crossover me falto algo que mencionar?**_ _ **A si la crítica, la crítica constructiva siempre será apreciada.**_

 _ **Se busca editor**_

: Especial Caracteres :

-Persona que habla-

* Telepática Comunicación *

/Pensamientos personales para uno solo/

(Acción)

Capítulo 11 Las Ponis conocen al Terran Y Las Feathers Raven Black.

ponyville

Mientras que cada poni perteneciente al ejército real se sentía confundido, dada la actual situación. Durante la noche anterior, enfrento al desconocido sin temor, ni duda, por órdenes de sus oficiales al mando. Pero eso cambio al llegar el amanecer, dada la actitud de los nobles tomaban hacia los mismos oficiales a quienes seguían ciegamente. De mostraba no solo molestia sino una clara división entre los bandos, lo que causaba tenciones entre las diferentes agrupaciones presentes.

-Princesa Luna- Mariscal Garithos. Explicarse por qué ha desobedecido las órdenes dadas por esta corona.

-Mariscal Garithos- Ice lo que debía ser hecho y a las pruebas me remito el enemigo asido destruido.

-Princesa Luna- Enemigo, de todos los reportes que tenemos estos objetos fueron benignos en general (Apuntando a los restos de un dron)

-Mariscal Garithos- Sin ofender a su alteza he de cuestionar, si, no puede ver el peligro que representa, este desconocido a Ecuestrita y he de decirle que su majestad la Princesa Celestia compartirá mi punto de vista.

-Princesa Luna- Mi hermana y yo compartimos el mismo punto de vista en este asunto.

-Mariscal Garithos- Si es así princesa, me gustaría confirmarlo con ella personalmente.

-Princesa Luna- Por el momento mi hermana se encuentra atendiendo cuestiones más apremiantes.

-Mariscal Garitos- Que puede ser más apremiante que esta situación, su alteza.

-Princesa Luna- Esa cuestión, no le compete en primer lugar y he de recordarle que usted está aquí para responder a los cuestionamientos de esta corona no realizarlos.

Decir que el Mariscal Garithos ya estaba lo suficientemente furioso dada la situación, primero lo que él pensó sería una demostración pública del fraude que debían ser las protegidas de la corona resulto en un completo fiasco, lo segundo fue que los extraños objetos resultaron no realizar acciones hostiles a sus fuerzas o civiles presentes sin importar cuantos fueran destruidos lo que resulto en ser visto por los ponis en la comunidad como un acto de violencia sin sentido en vez de una heroica conflagración entre dos enemigos como debió haber sido, y tercero había sido convocado por la traidora coronada que se hubiera sublevado en una época anterior, para cuestionarle sobre sus actos mientras que la princesa del día, se encontraba con las hermanas mayores de sus atacantes.

Mientras que la Princesa Luna atendía la cuestión con el Mariscal, la Princesa Celestia atendía otra crisis en otra parte de la región.

Apple dulce Acres

-Princesa Celestia- Tranquilícense, estoy casi segura que sus hermanas pequeñas se encuentran bien.

-Rarity- Tranquilizarse, cuando nuestras hermanas menores se encuentran desaparecidas.

-Princesa Celestia- Escondidas en alguna parte es lo más probable, tras lo ocurrido anoche.

-Apple Jack- Hemos buscado durante gran parte de la noche en la granja y no hemos encontrado rastro de ellas.

-Fluttershy- E pedido a mis amigos animales que les buscaran en todos los posibles escondites y no han podido encontrar nada.

-Princesa Celestia- No es de extrañar que pudieran haber tomado la elección para regresar a la Ciudad si se creyeron en peligro.

Mientras que la Princesa Celestia intentaba tranquilizar a tres de los ex portadores de los elementos, por la desaparición de sus hermanas pequeñas, el restante de los ex portadores realizaba una nueva exploración en la granja en indagación de pistas del paradero de las ponis desaparecidas.

-Twilight- Rainbow Dash ya hemos buscado en cada sitio de la granja, pistas de las niñas y no encontramos nada debemos regresar con el resto.

-Rainbow Dash- Pero… están solas y pueden estar heridas o peor… (Temblando visiblemente)

-Twilight- Lose Rainbow. Lose, también yo estoy preocupada han pasado por mucho y a hora esto.

-Pinkie Pie- Chicas por aquí, vengan a ver esto.

-Rainbow Dash- Que encontraste Pinkie? (Descendiendo en planeo, observando el área)

Mientras que, para la mayoría, el bosque fronterizo de Sweet Apple Acres es relativamente inofensivo desde que los elementos regresaron al árbol de la armonía.

-Pinkie Pie- Mira (Señalando a un área del bosque)

-Twilight- hay no hay nada Pinkie. (Observando el bosque)

-Pinkie Pie- Que, ¿no lo ven?, (Apareciendo de detrás de un árbol en el área que apuntara)

-Rainbow Dash- Pinkie, no tenemos tiempo para.

-Discord- Que interesante ser, tan caótico y equilibrado, que interesante (Apareciendo de repente detrás de las ponis, aun acariciando su barba en contemplación). Ho hola Girls saben dónde Fluttershy se encuentra me gustaría hablar con ella respecto a…

-Discord- Saben la mirada que tienen sería más apropiada en Nightmare Night. ¿Su sede algo?

Y antes de que Rainbow Dash pudiera responder Twilight comenzó a explicar lo ocurrido los últimos días lo que tomo algunos minutos para ser pronunciada con las interrupciones ocasionales de Pinkie Pie para rellenar algunos huecos en la misma.

-Twilight- Esa fue la última vez que vimos a las niñas y a hora nos dirigíamos en dirección de la casa Apple para competir lo que hemos averiguado con el resto.

-Rainbow Dash- Lo que es lo mismo que nada (irritada).

-Pinkie Pie- ¡He y! estoy diciendo que las niñas se fueron por ese camino que se interna...

-Discord- Ho las Crusaders están perfectamente seguras.

Aquello callo a los ponis presentes quienes le dieron una mirada de mil kilómetros y cuando se preparaban para abordadle con la pregunta más apremiante el señor del caos chasqueo los dedos y en un destello, los presentes aparecieron en el interior de la casa Apple.

-Discord- Hola queridas amigas o Celi tú también por aquí supongo que Lulú estará dirigiendo al reino.

-Fluttershy- Ho; hola Discord como has estado?

-Discord- Asido un tiempo muy ocupado y me temo que el futuro será aún más ocupado, y quiero pedirte que tengas cuidado en el futuro algo siniestro está viniendo.

-Fluttershy- Ho no te preocupes Discord se cuidarme perfectamente y si es referente a la próxima gala no te preocupes creo que Tree Hugger tiene intenciones de ir con alguien más (mirando de soslayo con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras regresa a consolar)

-Discord- Ho querida Fluttershy.

Antes que Discord pudiera explayarse más con Fluttershy fue abruptamente interrumpido, lo que atrajo toda la atención de los presentes al señor del caos que a hora se encontraba en el centro de la sala.

-Twilight- Discord has dicho que las niñas están a salvo donde.

-Discord- En lo profundo del bosque Everfree.

Y como era de esperar las reacciones de los ponis no se izó esperar algo que Discord esperaba con ansias dado que había cambiado a un vestuario de director con una cámara para filmar a las ponis.

-Rarity- ¡ESTA ES LO PEOR QUE PUDO OCURRIR! (Desmallándose sobre el sillón)

-Discord- Te puedo asegurar que no es lo peor que pudo ocurrir querida Rarity, cree en mi juicio cuando te digo esto. (Mirando sombríamente)

-Apple Jack- Yo comparto la opinión de Rarity ante esta situación Discord no puedo pensar en una peor situación que esta las niñas solas en lo profundo del bosque Everfree y a la intemperie. (Caminando de un extremo de la sala)

-Rainbow Dash- ¡Discord! No prestaste atención cuando Twilight te explicó la condición de las niñas, es que no te enteras que han pasado de una situación crítica una tras otra. Necesitan de atención medica constante y nos dices que las viste solas en lo profundo del Everfree. (Invadiendo el espacio personal del ya mencionado y presionando hacia el suelo)

-Discord- (Desapareciendo de debajo de la Pegaso que lo acababa de sermonear y apareciendo al frente de las ponis presentes) Jamás he mencionado algo de que ostente solas o a la intemperie en realidad están mucho mejor que bien si se me permite la opinión.

Discord ya venía ver una nueva ronda de pandemónium.

-Princesa Celestia- ¿Discord a que te refieres con que no están solas, con quien están?

-Discord- A que están siendo cuidadas por un, ¿cómo dijo que se llamaba? (Reflexionando mientras observan atreves de una de las ventanas en dirección del Centro de Mando)

-Pinkie Pie- Eso es fácil, debe ser el alíen que conocieron quien las está cuidando. (Comentando casualmente)

Acto seguido un silencio se instauro, que llego a tal grado, que se podría escucharse el sonido de un alfiler cayendo, antes de que se desatara el pandemonio en la casa Apple entre los gritos de las presentes, como sus injurias, despropósito y payasadas desproporcionadas.

-Rarity- Discord como puedes siquiera pensar que eso este bien en ningún nivel.

-Apple Jack- Discord si la situación fuera menos grave…

-Fluttershy- (Previendo una pelea entre el draconiano y la poni tierra se interpuso) Discord sabes dónde están las niñas. Por favor… si no es mucha molestia, nos puedes mostramos el camino.

-Discord- Por supuesto querida Fluttershy

Y con un nuevo chasquido los presentes habían sido transportados a un pequeño claro, en las cercanías del rio, que fungía como frontera natural para el Centro de Mando. Las Mane six como Celestia reconocieron al instante el bosque a su alrededor como el Everfree con facilidad.

-Princesa Celestia- No puedo detectar ninguna presencia sensible en el área.

-Discord- Si en verdad esa es una gran sorpresa verdad Celi.

-apple Jack- ¡discordia!

-Discord- Apaciguar tu ira amiga mía ven acércate y observa.

Girando hacia su derecha y con su garra apartando el frondoso follaje que impide que observen la rivera del rio, con mirada penetrante Apple Jack se acercó a Discord, pero en el momento que su vista observo a través del espacio que el draconicus había hecho en el follaje, lo pudo ver en toda su gloria algo que no había sido hecho por Ponis.

-Apple Jack- Dulce Celestia (dejando caer sus cuartos traseros en el lugar)

Lo que atrajo la atención de las otras ex portadoras que empezaron a orbitar junto al poni tierra que lo vio por primera vez ese día, mientras la Princesa Celestia había mantenido la mirada fija hacia Discord. Las reacciones fueron mixtas entre las Mane Six, pero unánimemente todas se sentían perturbadas en algún grado y aun que todas eran conscientes desde hace algún tiempo que existía vida de más allá de las estrellas gracias a lo ocurrido durante su visita a los sueños de sus hermanas y protegidas, pero era otra cosa verla enfrente de ellas aun si era a la distancia.

*Princesa Celestia* Discord que es este ser?

*Discord* Esperanza vieja amiga, esperanza en la guerra que se ha mantenido oculta desde hace mucho tiempo, vieja amiga.

*Princesa Celestia* Discord en Ecuestria no ha habido guerra alguna en milenios, la última gran lucha ocurrió entre mi hermana y mi.

*Discord* Querida Celestia, dime recuerdas por que se creó el corazón de cristal, o es que acaso as olvidado al joven príncipe que se obsesiono tanto con salvar a su reino que termino siendo el qué lo destruyo.

*Princesa Celestia* Esas cartas solo mostraban que su estado mental estaba muy deteriorado aun antes que cometiera aquel acto ruin, para tomar el reino.

*Discord* Acaso has olvidado que ese niño había sido educado como un paladín durante toda su juventud y no solo eso recuerdo que el joven fue tan lejos como retornar al hogar ancestral de las tres tribus en busca de lo que pensó que sería la salvación de su reino y en ese lugar maldito no encontró más que un destino peor que la muerte.

*Princesa Celestia* Tu sabes también como yo que aquel lugar fue abandonado por buenas razones.

*Discord* Eso es cierto, más no cambia lo ocurrido aun si lo hemos borrado de la historia, aun si se lo ocultas a las nuevas generaciones, una guerra como ninguna otra se ha librado en este mundo que dio origen a las tierras malas y que la paz que hemos tenido se pagó con la sangre de demasiados.

*Princesa Celestia* Lo dice el ser que cayó ante sus engaños.

*Discord* Es cierto vieja amiga, pero no olvides que a ti te segó tu orgullo y que tu como yo tenemos la sangre de inocentes que mancha tanto mis garras como tus cascos.

*Princesa Celestia* Discord sabes bien que éramos demasiado jóvenes en ese momento y que hicimos lo mejor pudimos en esas circunstancias.

*Discord* Pero eso es el pasado y el pasado no puede ser cambiado como la historia que puede ser manipulado y cambiado a nuestra conveniencia.

*Discord* Pero me temo que destino del mundo a hora pertenece a la siguiente generación que está a punto de afrontar a su mayor enemigo esperemos que ellas lo superen mejor que nosotros en nuestro momento.

La conversación de los inmortales había pasado desapercibida por las ex portadoras por lo que cuando fueron interrumpidos por la reclamación de una de ellas, se preocuparon que su conversación telepática no fuera tan privada.

-Rainbow Dash- He y miren algo está saliendo…

-Pinkie Pie- Parece que es un chico grande.

-Twilight- Increíble miren como se mueve de forma vertical sin la necesidad de una pesada cola como los dragones ¿me pregunto cómo es su mundo natal?

-Rarity- Ho querida eso que usa sin duda está hecho de una tela muy rígida no puedo imaginar que aquello sea cómodo para andar ni para el estilo.

-Fluttershy- Y no está solo miren hay otro que está saliendo de la tortuga.

-Apple Jack- No creo que eso sea una tortuga.

-Pinkie Pie- Creo que lo mejor es que nos acerquemos a ellos y les digamos hola y luego los invitemos a una fiesta de bienvenido a Ecuestria presente a hora que han salido al exterior.

-Twilight- Pinkie como se te ocurre que debemos acercarnos a ellos, no sabemos si son peligrosos, no lo que debemos es observarlos y después intentar un primer contacto.

-Princesa Celestia- Puede que sea el mejor curso de acción.

-Discord- Pero que sucede si los alienígenas deciden marcharse con las pequeñas a su mundo natal, están seguras que pueden esperar sentadas aquí cuando solo las separa unos cuantos metros de sus hermanas.

Celestia sabía bien que aquello solo era el arte de manipular de Discord, pero pensó que las niñas que habían pasado por lo mismo en el pasado se darían cuenta de inmediato que las estaba tratando de manipular. Peor fue en ese momento que el tercer ser emergió del interior del recinto con un andar aun un tanto inestable y en el momento que este había dado unos cuantos pasos las ex portadoras ya se encontraban del otro lado del rio.

-Princesa Celestia- ¡discordia!

Mientras la princesa se debatía entre recriminar al señor del caos o detener a sus protegidas.

-Discord- Hasta luego Celi, (Girándose mientras se interna en el espesor del bosque) te recomiendo que las tranquilices un poco podrían causar más problemas a largo plazo de los que crees a hora que el peso de mundo está sobre sus hombros.

Acto seguido la princesa del día se tele transporto frente a sus mojadas protegidaslo que las obligo a plantar sus pezuñas para no arrollar a una de los monarcas deEcuestria.

-Princesa Celesta-¡Girls!¡Deténganse no sabemos si pueden comunicarse con nosotras sin mencionar que acercarnos en grandes númerospuede ser visto como una forma de agresión lo quepuede desencadenar una reacciónviolenta!

-VCE1- Sabes no es que queramos interrumpir tu regaño, pero podemos…

-Twilight- Puedes hablar Ecuestre.

Con aquella declaración el VCE giro para encarar a las otras unidades presentes sus compañeros.

-VCE2- Claro que podemos hablar por quién nos toman.

-VCE3- Creo que debemos llamarle.

Y sin que ninguna de las yeguas recién llegadas al área que controlada por el IA del centro de mando. Se enterase una de las Crusaders en VCE abrió un canal con el centro de mando y la Ayudante.

-Sweetie Belle- Ayudante! ¡Necesitamos al comandante aquí a hora, nuestras hermanas estas aquí con la princesa Celestia! (Sollozando)

-IA- Comprendido operador comunicare su solicitud al comandante.

En el interior del centro de mando el Ingeniero y actual comandante impuesto por cierta IA con la que no se puede razonar se encontraba en las dependencias del oficial al mando sentado ante un amplio escritorio que constaba de múltiples Holo proyectores y en sus manos sostenía un PDA donde estabaleyendo los resultados de una prueba que había ordenado a la Ayudante aplicar, que constaba de un tés psicológico, como una prueba de aptitudes mentales para conocer sus capacidades, mientras él realizaba una búsqueda preliminar sobre la información recuperada del su unidad VCE referente a los raiders, lo único que no previo fue que la Inteligencia Artificial amañara la prueba al enlazar las terminales que las niñas usaran para realizarla directamente al núcleo lógico de la Ayudante de la nave lo que literalmente significaba que cada pregunta sería más compleja que la anterior mientras que la propia IA del Centro de Mando les agrediera físicamente con estímulos externos desde cambios de temperatura a descargas eléctricas de baja intensidad y el uso de psicología avanzada para derribar las barreras mentales que las niñas habían levantado desde una edad muy temprana, mientras él leía más le intrigaba las familia de las niñas y por qué les habían educado de esa manera tan extrema, una educación tan estricta él la podía entender dado que su familia había sido una de las fundadoras de la ya extinta Confederación, ydurante toda su infancia y juventud había sido educado para asumir el poder del gobierno Confederado cuando el en ese entonces cabeza de la familia le había nombrado como su sucesor.

-Ing. Carlos- Nos parecemos tanto (Colocando la PDA en el escritorio y recargándose en la silla del oficial al mando mientras mira al techo de la habitación), a estas pequeñas se les ha negado su infancia y se les ha hecho creer que su vida es normal y mientras que sus amigos pueden jugar y crecer a su ritmo a ellas se les está obligando a madurar y aprender cosas que una mente infantil no debería de saber, pero para qué.

-IA- Comandante los operadores solicita su presencia en el exterior.

-Ing. Carlos- ¿Que ocurre Ayudante?

-IA- Los operadores han sido interceptadas mientras salían del Centro de Mando en sus VCE, por miembros de la especie dominante del planeta y actual mente solicitan su presencia, ¡ADVERTENCIA!, Los niveles de ansiedad y estrés detectados más allá de los niveles nominales están saliendo fuera del gráfico, hay múltiples informes que se están recibiendo de sus inhibidores que indica que han comenzado a incrementar los niveles nominales psiónicos en los operadores. Se recomienda implementar medidas de seguridad.

-Ing. Carlos- Ayudante abre un canal con las pequeñas no necesitamos un incidente con su gente gusto después de que nos encontramos.

-IA- Canal abierto.

-Ing. Carlos- Girls ya voy en camino, tranquilícense y díganme que está ocurriendo. (Corriendo)

La respuesta de las Crusaders no se hizo esperar y que de inmediato comenzaron a contar lo que acababa de ocurrir sin aparentemente darse cuenta de que estaban hablando simultáneamente, fue algo que tranquilizo al Terran, que soltó un suspiro que no sabía que contenía cuando había alcanzado el interior del elevador y presiono el panel para desencadenar su funcionamiento mientras las Girls continuaban contando su versión de los hechos, mientras todo esto ocurría él Ingeniero.

-Ing. Carlos- /Aun si las cosas se van al sur con su gente podrán usar los puertos externos del Centro de Mando para escapar de la conflagración/ Tranquilícense no puedo entenderlas si todas hablan al mismo tiempo.

Acto seguido el canal de comunicación callo en silencio por unos segundos, justo el tiempo que le tomo al elevador llegar al nivel donde se ubicaba el hangar de los VCE y mientras el Ingeniero así una carrera corta a la unidad que aún estaba falta de reparaciones el escucho la historia que relataban atentamente mientras iniciaba las funciones primarias de la unidad y con ello se ajustaba el arnés de la unidad a las terminales en su cuerpo.

-Ing. Carlos- Operadores estoy saliendo del Centro de Mando.

Decir que las, ponis recién yeguadas sin importar su edad o bravuconería se sintieron intimidadas ante el ser que salió del interior de lo que en algún momento pensaron sería una tortuga, pero sobre todo fue por la apariencia de este último que parecía muy herido y en algunas ocasiones parecía que le causaba un gran dolor el hecho de andar hasta que se interpuso entre ambos grupos.

-Ingeniero- Bien chicas prepárense a correr a los módulos externos de carga y entrar en ellos si comienza una pelea he sido claro.

Y con diferentes grados de incertidumbre las Crusaders respondieron afirmativa mente y con ello el Terran se preparó mentalmente para lo que vendría.

-VCE4- Saludos equinos… nosotros somos los Terran… somos pacíficos más nos defenderemos de cualquier forma de agresión…

-Rarity- ¿Atacarlos por las princesas que clase de barbaros crees que somos? (Volteando el rostro a un lado ofendida)

-Applejack- Mira amigo nosotras no hemos venido buscando problemas solo regrésanos a nuestras hermanas y nos iremos por dónde venimos.

-Rainbow Das- (Levantando vuelo sobre sus amigas para poder mirar mejor al ser) Ustedes son quienes nos han atacado y secuestrado a nuestras hermanas.

-VEC1- Hey nadie nos ha secuestrado.

Acto seguido la conversión callo en un silencio sepulcral y en el interior de las cabinas de las unidades VCE las hermanas se encogían ante las miradas que les daban sus hermanas y mientras esto ocurría el Terran podía ver como el asunto se iba de las manos justo en la dirección más peligrosa y mientras pensaba en cómo salir de aquella situación la ayuda llego de unos de los recién llegados.

-Princesa Celestia- Deberíamos tener esta charla en un lugar más cómodo no cree (Mirando fijamente al centro de la cabina donde estaba la cabeza del Ingeniero) porque no continuamos con ella en la casa de una conocida a pocos quilombearos de esta posición.

-VCE4-… Me temo que no es posible acceder a tal propuesta.

-Princesa Celestia- Como monarca de Ecuestria puedo garantizar su seguridad y asegurar que no serán atacados.

Mientras él Terran en la cabina sufría del asalto psiónico proveniente de la equina delante él que rápidamente estaban drenando su energía y a cada segundo debilitaban aún más sus barreras mentales que quería decir mucho de la cantidad de energía que estaba usando para entrar en su mente.

-VCE4- Me temo que sus palabras no demuestras sus intenciones dada la cantidad de energía que está usando para intentar someter mi mente a su voluntad y he de pedirle que se detenga de continuar con eso o lo interpretare como una probación para una conflagración.

Decir que aquello le callo como cubeta da de agua helada a la princesa del sol que al instante alego su mente del ser que estaba enfrente de él y mientras se le quedaba viendo atónitamente una de las ex portadoras se hizo oír.

-Twilight- No entiendo a que te refieres a que intenta someter tu mente a su voluntad la princesa solo está tratando de establecer un terreno neutral para conversar. (Mirando al ser molestamente)

-VCE4- Que interesante estas niñas no tienen ni idea de tus capacidades.

-Rarity- Que grosera manera de tratar a la realeza de otro mundo.

-VCE4- Lo único que sé por experiencia propia es que las personas que obsten tan títulos tienden a abusar de ellos para beneficio personal y es el pueblo el que sufre las consecuencias de sus actos.

-Rarity- (Muy molesta) ¡DISCULPA QUE INSINUAS!

-VCE4- Nos estamos desviando de la cuestión a tratar (Dirigiéndose a la equina más grande del grupo)

-Princesa Celestia- Convenido por lo que el lugar queda a su elección.

Mientras que el Ingeniero quería tener las pláticas no conocía un lugar salvo el propio Centro de Mando que era el último lugar en la que quería meter a potenciales hostiles más el destino tenía otros planes y como los engranajes de una máquina que había esperado desde tiempo inmemorables un relámpago ilumino el cielo tormentoso en el lugar donde Las Feathers Raven Black habían mantenido su vigilia y guardián en caso de que la maquina volviese a hacer girar sus manecillas que con la caída del atardecer empezaba el reloj a girar una vez más anunciando el final de toda vida en ese mundo.

En lo profundo de las selvas salvajes en la que muy pocos ponis y otros seres se habían internado alguna vez un antiguo portal se abrió y permitió al enemigo de la vida entrar en ese mundo una vez más y ante la nula resistencia la legión de criaturas abrieron camino hasta una antigua ciudad maldita donde todo lo que crece pronto encuentra su fin solo para unirse a la decadencia que marchita la tierra y en ese lugar olvidado donde miles perecieran para asegurar que la criatura nunca regresaría al mundo de los vivos los restos de su maestro yacían encadenados y sepultados ante lo que debió ser su tumba por toda la eternidad un ser anterior a las Princesas Celestes conocido como Grogar el Nigromante que había esperado a que el portal fuera abierto para terminar su labor y extinguir toda la vida.

En el momento que los Nigromantes alcanzaron el interior de la ciudad los Acólitos ya habían encontrado la tumba del señor de la plaga en la que el resto del cuerpo salvo la parte superior del cráneo yacía a la espera de que retornara el fragmento faltante para resurgir una vez más para servir y en el lugar donde una vez fuera una fértil sección de la selva un altar a los muertos era elevado por los acólitos que se preparaban para realizar el ritual de resurrección más un puñado de visitantes observaron con horror lo que ocurría y más tarde relatarían en cartas a diferentes seres entre ellos las Feathers Raven Black que durante milenios habían esperado el retorno de su ansiado enemigo y poco a poco podían ver los indicios de lo que venía.

-VCE4- Lo siento no tengo un lugar en donde celebrar esta reunión en este momento.

-VCE2- Porque no aquí en el Centro de Mando.

-Princesa Celestia- No creo que eso sea apropiado en estas…

-Rainbow Das- Si porque no a qui y mientras estamos en ello nos dé vuelven a nuestras hermanas.

Y previendo una repetición del altercado que minutos atrás ocurriera los lideres de ambas partes se vieron obligados a ceder a la voluntad del grupo aun si eso los ponía en una situación más inestable de lo que ya era.

-VCE4- Parece que será aquí donde se lleven a cabo estas negociaciones.

-VCE4- Por favor síganos al interior del Centro de Mando.

-VCE4- Operadores vallan a preparar la sala de conferencias mientras llevo a las visitas al ala bahía médica para la revisión de rutina.

-Pinkie Pie- ¡Que, nosotras no estamos sucias o enfermas!

-VCE4- No me refiero a insultarles, pero han de comprobar que no representen un riesgo biológico para nosotros es una parte del protocolo y la ayudante no les dará acceso hasta que pasen atreves de ella.

-Princesa Celestia- Comprendemos más si intentas engañarnos acarreara grabes consecuencias.

-VCE4- Lo tendré en mente (Observando a las unidades VCE de las Crusaders ascender atreves de la rampa principal al interior del Centro de Mando)

-Princesa Celestia- Mis pequeños ponis manténganse cerca de mí por si tenemos que escapar de este lugar. (Dando un paso sobre la rampa que conducía al interior de la extraña estructura)

Al mismo tiempo los miembros presentes en el ejército de los Raven Black habían recibido por pergamino mágico una advertencia referente a lo que había transcurrido un corto periodo de tiempo atrás en la sima del mundo donde el reloj una vez más había empezado a moverse indicando el retorno del conflicto a un mundo que no había experimentado los horrores de la guerra en mucho tiempo.

Poniville actual campamento del ejercito real.

En el interior de una carpa de uno de los oficiales del contingente del ejercito real un pergamino era consumido por las llamas bajo la atenta mirada de cierto semental que no retiro los ojos del fuego aun cuando un desconocido ingreso al interior de la misma y comenzara a hablarle.

-Ya has leído el mensaje- Mientras miraba hacia todas las direcciones en busca de oídos indiscretos.

-Si- Presionando su pesuña sobre las cenizas de lo que una vez fuera un pergamino para separarle en busca de pedazos que hubieran sobrevivido al proceso de incineración.

-Creo que es momento de hacer saber al mariscal a la gravedad de la situación- Acercándose a una de las mesas y sirviendo un par de copas de una botella que contenía una bebida añejada adecuadamente.

-Sí, pero es mejor esperar a ver cómo se desarrolla su audiencia con la corona- Acercándose a su compañero y recogiendo una de las copas y atrayéndola a sus labios para beber un trago de su contenido y mientras disfrutaba de su sabor mientras tragaba un anhelo se formó dentro de él.

-Por fin ha llegado la hora en que el Reino traidor page por los pecados que cometiera en contra de sus Aliados- Sirviendo una generosa cantidad del contenido de su copa.

Decir que en ese momento el Gran Mariscal estaba furioso era el eufemismo del siglo dado que su rostro aun debajo de su pelaje había obtenido un tono que podía rivalizar con las manzanas de la región y en su fuero interno el militar de carrera estaba dando una conferencia magistral de insultos a la princesa presente y a su hermana ausente y aun que desconocido para él la princesa estaba tomando nota de cada uno de sus pensamientos mientras rellenaba algunos documentos que posterior mente sellaría con su sello personal para ser leídos por su hermana más adelante referentes a la reunión en cuestión.

-Princesa Luna- Es todo puede retirarse Mariscal.

-Mariscal Garithos- Si… su alteza (Dándose la vuelta y saliendo de la improvisada sala del trono)

El camino al campamento del ejercito fue demasiado corto para el gran Mariscal que en el momento en que puso su pesuña en su interior aún se encontraba furioso por la forma en que había sido retratado por la princesa traidora ante la prensa Ecuestre.

Por lo que no se percató de que los guardias de su carpa se encontraban ausentes, por lo que en el momento que ingreso a ella se sorprendió al encontrase rodeado por un grupo con capas rojas con lo que parecía un sello bordado a ambos costados de la capa que cubrían los Cutie Mark de los presentes que le impedían el paso más allá del punto de donde se encontraba.

-Mariscal Garithos- Así que la princesa traidora ha decidido deshacerse de mi… no me sorprende después de todo una vez que andas por el camino del mal no puedes remedirte. (Girándose para observar al interlocutor)

-Raven Black 1- Eso es correcto Mariscal Garitos.

-Mariscal Garithos- Si están esperando que suplique bien pueden decirle a la princesa traidora que el Gran Mariscal del Ejército Real Othmar Garithos lucho hasta el final y peléo con gallardía ante su cobardía. (Girándose para observar al interlocutor)

-Raven Black 2- Esa es una buena respuesta Gran Mariscal Garitos más no estamos aquí para hacerle algún daño.

-Mariscal Garithos- Entonces por que están aquí. (Girándose para observar al interlocutor)

-Raven Black 4- Hemos venido a advertirle de retorno de un terrible mal que ha sobrevivido a las eras y se remonta a la era de los caballeros y paladines.

-Mariscal Garithos- … (Girándose para observar al interlocutor)

-Raven Black 5- En este pergamino se encuentra la información de esta amenaza y el lugar donde puede encontramos si decide actuar para salvar a los inocentes de este terrible mal que no se detendrá ante nada ni nadie hasta que extinga hasta la última gota de vida en este mundo.

-Mariscal Garitos- Porque me traen esta advertencia a mí, porque no a las Princesa Celestia. (Girándose para observar al interlocutor)

-Raven Black 6- Porque ella nos ha traicionado. La primera vez que este mal se hizo presente en nuestro mundo y aun que una vez fuimos aliados a hora somos aquellos que se le oponen dado sus faltas espero que pueda comprender nuestras motivaciones Mariscal para hacerle llegar esta advertencia pues, aunque seamos contrarios a la actual corona no lo somos de los ponis que viven bajo su ley.

El Mariscal no supo en que momento los encapuchados abandonaron su tienda dado que él estaba consumiendo el contenido del pergamino dado que en el encontró al tan ansiado enemigo que le daría su legítimo lugar en la historia.

-Mariscal Garitos- Grogar el Nigromante… ¿Ese nombre no es posible que sea él?

Mas el silencio respondió a él que en cuanto volteo pudo observar que se encontraba solo una vez más en el interior de su carpa mientras el constante sonido de las brasas ardiendo le hacía compañía en aquella soledad.

En segundos había corrido el pequeño tramo que lo separaba del exterior donde la tarde se había instaurado ya y podía observar los fuegos en diferentes partes del campamento como a los guardias que retornaban a sus tiendas para cenar y dormir hasta que el cambio de guardia llegara y no muy legos pudo observar a los guardias de su tienda que se acercaban corriendo a él.

-Guardia 1- Señor está bien?

-Mariscal Garithos- Si Guardia, pero he de cuestionar porque no se encontraban en sus puestos.

-Guardia 2- Poco después de su partida un mensajero llego y notifico que había caído debido a sus recientes heridas y había sido llevado al hospital local.

-Guardia 1- Por lo que los altos rangos mandaron un grupo al hospital para asegúrale y conocer su estado y dado que somos los guardianes de su carpa fuimos seleccionados como parte del grupo en cuestión, Señor.

-Mariscal Garithos- Ya veo… podeos retirarse temprano a descansar, por hoy ya a veis cumplido con su cometido.

Decir que los guardias estaban más confundidos que de costumbre dados los precedentes del Mariscal en referente al incumplimiento de alguna tarea eran legendarios y era uno de los motivos por lo que no existían la indisciplina en el ejercito real más al ver la posibilidad de salir indemnes ambos guardias no cuestionaron las ordenes de su superior y se retirara ron los más rápido posible de las cercanías antes de pronunciar palabra alguna.

En cuanto al Mariscal Garithos pronto retorno al interior de su tienda y regreso al pergamino que había vuelto a enrollar tras dejarle por lo que usando su magia le levanto una vez más para continuar con su lectura más se percató cuando lo desenrollo que un pedazo de tela de aspecto extraño que en él tenía un bordado que al instante reconoció dado que aparecía en una de las reliquias familiares que pasaba a ser un conjunto de libros que habían pasado de generación en generación durante incontables años y de los que algunos se rumoreaba eran anteriores a las tres tribus.

Como si su vida dependiera de ello Garithos Corrió aun cofre que lo acompañaba a todas partes y que nunca viajara sin él y aun que para los demás ponis aquello era extraño y en algunos casos habían asumido como el estuche de su armadura el verdadero contenido era solo conocido por el Mariscal que al instante abrió los candados y abriendo el cofre una cantidad considerables de libros quedo a la vista para el que rápidamente navego por los lomos de los mismos en busca de cierto libro que había sido envuelto en una tela que hacía mucho tiempo había perdido su auténtico color y a hora solo era un gris sucio que recubría el tomo encuadernado en cuero negro que en su momento le contasen fue la piel de una de las abominaciones de los Nigromante que existiesen ase mucho tiempo.

Y tragando saliva y sintiendo sus labios secos el Gran Mariscal removió la cubierta protectora del infame tomo y más en el momento que lo abrió observo la cinta que sirviera para marcar la página para su lector el mismo emblema se encontraba estampado sobre ella la que a pesar de su edad no parecía haber envejecido desde el momento en que hicieran aquel libro por lo que se armó de valor y comenzó a leer su contenido más lo que hayo le hiso contemplar el horror su ancestro se tuvo que enfrentar en esa era oscura y contemplando los emblemas uno junto al otro pudo notar que no habían cambiado nada después de tanto tiempo.

-Mariscal Garitos- Dos guadañas encadenadas cada una con una lampara ardiente que por detrás de una estrella con tres cráneos con túnicas y barbas clavadas por estacas.

-Mariscal Garithos- El emblema de los... malditos.

Y en la distancia el rugir del relámpago anunciaba la tormenta que llegaba al Bosque Everfree.


	13. Capítulo 12 Enemigos en Comun

Antes de comenzar esto es un FanFiction no soy dueño de Starcraft ni de My Little Pony ambos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores Blizzard Entertainment y HASBRO por este medio hago. De su entender que esto lo hago. Por diversión sin planes de lucro así mismo en esta historia pueden aparecer personajes de otras historias que les extraigo para mi uso en este crossover ¿me falto algo que mencionar? A si la crítica, la crítica constructiva siempre será apreciada.

Se busca editor

: Especial Caracteres :

-Persona que habla-

* Telepática Comunicación *

/Pensamientos personales para uno solo/

(Acción)

Capítulo 12 Enemigo en Común.

Decir que las Mane Six y Celestia se sorprendieron en el momento que pudieron ver el interior del Centro de Mando fue algo que no tuvo precio para sus hermanas menores que las observaban desde diversas pantallas en el interior de las cabinas de sus recientemente asignadas unidades VCE más no fue nada al ver sus rostros cuando anclaron sus unidades a sus muelles y comenzaron la secuencia para liberar los seguros de la cabina algo que llamó la atención de las presentes.

-Princesa Celestia- Que está ocurriendo? (Dándole una mirada inquisitiva a la unidad dañada que estaba terminando de ascender por la rampa al interior de la bahía de VCE)

-VCE4- Están anclando sus unidades a sus respectivos puertos para poder desembarcar.

-Rainbow Dash- Espera esos no son sus cuerpos?

-VCE2- Claro que no, Rainbow Dash, estos no son nuestros cuerpos.

-Rarity- Oh querida, disculpar a mi compañera ella no refería ofensa alguna a ustedes. (Dando su mejor sonrisa conciliadora)

En el momento que las Crusaders se percataron de que algo empezaba acumularse alrededor de sus mentes fácilmente lo pudieron apartar sin el menor reparo, pero eso cambió en el momento que sintieron toda la energía psiónicas que las impactará como si se tratara del mismo océano que las impactara con todo su poder y aunque fueron capaces de soportar el evento este cobró su peaje en contra de sus recientemente creada defensa mentales lo que les agotó mentalmente en gran medida, pero lo que más les perturbó fue el hecho de sentir la mente de Rarity a su alrededor que a diferencia de la mente de Applejack que buscaba cualquier grieta por la cual filtrarse a su interior en busca de sus pensamientos más íntimos Rarity les intentaba persuadirlo, que se diferencia de la búsqueda de la verdad de Applejack; la persuasión de Rarity intentaba influir en las ideas en sus mentes de cierta manera o por lo menos eso pensaban las Crusaders.

*Scootaloo* Que, como es que ahora Rarity también puede hacer lo que Applejack.

*Apple Bloom* No… tengo idea.

*Sweetie Belle* A hora entiendo cómo es que Rarity hace para conseguir que los ponis hagan lo que ella quiere.

*Sweetie Belle* Pero no creo que funcione con nosotras, pero como lo estará pasando él.

*Scootaloo* No lo sé, solo espero que pueda soportar lo suficiente.

Segundos antes de que el evento ocurriera el ingeniero logró elevar sus propias defensas mentales pero fue tal la cantidad de energía que fue usada en cuestión que aún con ellas no pudo impedir ser sutilmente influenciado, pero ocurría que años trabajando con los llamados Guardianes Sombríos pudo encontrar las sutiles influencias dejadas por la poni con melena púrpura lo que le permitió aislar esos pensamientos gracias a décadas de preparación y la aparente ignorancia de la poni en cuestión de la que emanaba la energía más no podía ayudar a las jóvenes que eran abrumadas por la energía que le había afectado e influenciadas a hacer algo, pero la pregunta era el que.

-Ing. Carlos- /Esperaba muchas cosas, pero esto, bien veamos que ha probado, más tarde podremos solucionar la sugestión espero sin la necesidad de recurrir a algo demasiado drástico/

*Apple Bloom*Es extraño no lo creen chicas.

*Scootalo* Con nuestro historial no mucho.

*Sweetie Belle* Qué piensas Apple Bloom.

*Apple Bloom* Es solo que aquí pasa algo más, pero no sé qué es.

*Sweetie Belle* Alguien más siente como que la frase de Rarity se hace eco en su mente o solo soy yo.

*Scootalo* Si es definitivo esto es diferente a lo que hace Applejack alguien más siente que quiere hacer justo lo que dice Rarity.

*Apple Bloom* Si; yo, pero desde un principio era algo que dejaría atrás no hacía falta que hiciera esto.

*Sweetie Belle* Bueno y qué hacemos, aún están esperando una respuesta por la forma en que nos está mirando.

Mientras el hangar destinado a guardar, reparar y construir las unidades VCE principalmente estaba siendo ocupado no solo por el personal de la instalación sino también por un grupo de equinos que los superan dos a uno por lo que la IA del centro de mando aseguro todas las vías de acceso y dado el reciente evento comenzó la ejecución de protocolos de alto grado para impedir que los equinos desconocidos alcanzarán cualquier área vital de la instalación.

-IA- Actividad Psiónicas detectada en el hangar.

-IA- Comenzando cierre de seguridad y bloqueo de áreas críticas.

Aunque las ponis que desconocían la presencia de la inteligencia artificial residente de la instalación se alarmaron mientras buscaban la fuente salvo por una excepción que desapareció detrás del resto de equinas presentes mientras intentaba salir del Centro de Mando solo para encontrarse que las puertas blindadas previamente abiertas se encontraban selladas y desconocido para ella la rampa exterior había sido regresada a su posición de bloqueo para despegue lo que dejaba varios metros de neo acero reforzado entre ella y el mundo exterior, por lo que la poni en cuestión se había vuelto un pequeño ovillo en el que podían verse un par de ojos grandes que ya tenía rastro de lágrimas de gran tamaño.

-Rarity- ¡Tú, cómo te atreves a espantar a Fluttershy! (Mirando entre las diversas unidades VCE y el resto de su ambiente)

-IA- Equino desconocido catalogado como entidad 03.

-Rarity- ¡Como me has llamado… cómo te atreves… se nota que no sabes cómo tratar a una Dama, espero que mi hermana y sus amigas no hayan estado cerca de ese matón!

-IA- Comandante el bloqueo de la instalaciones y restricciones de emergencia están en vigor conforme el protocolo.

-Sweetie Belle-¿Comandante que significa eso?

-Ing. Carlos- Básicamente que vamos a pasar unas horas restringidos dentro de las áreas comunes de del Centro de Mando hasta que hayamos pasado a través de ciertos procedimientos en la bahía médica.

-Scootaloo- Parecía que la Ayudante estaba molesta.

-Ing. Carlos- En cierta forma se podría decir, pero eso cae en la interpretación personal.

-Apple Bloom- Así que, ahora que hacemos.

-Ing. Carlos- Continuar con sus actividades de su plan de estudios y si la Ayudante les obstruye el paso a alguna área simplemente dejarlo para después, no intentéis pasar los bloqueos entendido.

-Sweetie Belle- Entendido.

-Scootaloo- Comprendido.

-Apple Bloom- Sin problema.

A lo cual las Crusaders prosiguieron con el proceso para anclar sus máquinas a sus respectivos puertos para poder anclar sus respectivas unidades para que el sistema las pudiera revisar adecuadamente.

-Ing. Carlos- Mientras conversó con nuestros huéspedes, las veré en la sala de conferencias más tarde.

-Ing. Carlos- Si me siguen por aquí (Indicando con uno de los brazos del VCE la dirección que deberían seguir) las conduciré a la bahía médica para que AMA les dé el visto bueno y podamos acceder al área común del Centro de Mando.

Y aunque las mane Six tenían miradas de aprensión y desconfianza por igual más la Princesa Celestia no mostraba ninguna emoción mientras seguía moviéndose en dirección general que la unidad dañada había señalado con pasos deliberadamente lentas para permitir que el resto de los ponis presentes se pusiera al día con ella. Lo que pronto fue comprendido por las Mane Six que se movieron rápidamente a las cercanías de la misma mientras esto ocurría el Ingeniero no perdió en ningún momento de su visión periférica que las niñas ya se encontraban liberando los cierres atmosféricos de las cabinas de sus unidades VCE por lo que prosiguió a dar la vuelta para bloquear la vista de los ponis presentes si llegasen a voltear.

-Princesa Celestia- (Observando cuidadosamente en busca de cualquier peligro potencial para ella y los ponis presentes en la cesión por la que andaban) ¿Comandante falta mucho para que lleguemos al área médica?

-Ing. Carlos- El acceso a la bahía médica está a pocos metros solo tienen que ascender por una de las rampas de servicio a unos metros de distancia en esa dirección (señalando la rampa).

Más las miradas que le dieron las hermanas de sus a hora protegidas dejaban bien en claro lo que opinaban, más no tuvieron tiempo de realizar actuación alguna en parte porque la Princesa Celestia se les adelantó y en parte porque el ingeniero ancló su unidad a una de las bahías disponibles en las cercanías de la rampa y comenzó el proceso para liberar los sellos de la cabina del VCE para unirse a sus huéspedes en persona.

-Princesa Celestia- Comandante…

-Ing. Terran- Si, lose no van a entrar en la bahía médica por qué no confían en mí y para dejar constancia el sentimiento es mutuo después de la escena anterior sepan que cualquier buena voluntad que pudiera haber tenido referente a estas pláticas se esfumaron en cuanto usaron habilidades psiónicas en mis protegidas.

Con un fuerte sonido la presión hidráulica fue liberado el sello atmosférico de la cabina del VCE y segundos después el resto de sellos fueron liberados uno a uno con la eficiencia que solo un sistema de avanzada podría tener y aunque las ponis presentes mientras escuchaban las partes mecánicas de lo que en un momento pensaron eran los seres en cuestión en su mente la imagen de trenes vino a ellas. Solo para que unos segundos más tarde la cabina comience su asenso para permitir a su ocupante desocupar su interior con una gracia que solo una forma bípeda puede dar.

-Princesa Celestia-(Observando a los ojos del ser que emergió de la extraña armadura)Es un placer conocerle Comandante espero que podamos resolver este incidente de una manera pacífica. Yo soy la Princesa Celestia Co Gobernante de Equestria y junto a mí se encuentra la Princesa Twilight Sparkle y las duquesas Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy.

-Ing. Carlos- Quisiera decir que es un placer conocerlas Princesas, Duquesas, pero dado los últimos acontecimientos no sé cómo interpretar esta situación espero sea comprensible.

Fue una sorpresa bastante interesante para el Terran como las ponis presentes habían reaccionado ante su aparición sobre el borde de la cabina del VCE dada la forma en que habían reaccionado las jóvenes ponis que a hora se encontraban bajo su tutela al ver al Terran por primera vez no fue como la de las mayoría de las presentes mientras surgía de las sombras de la cabina del VCE y dado que solo la auto proclamada Princesa Celestia parecía genuinamente sorprendida por la apariencia del mismo mientras que el resto del grupo solo parecía confuso e irritado y aunque la Princesa Celestia había sido la primera en poner una máscara estoica sobre su rostro sus acompañantes no hicieron tan buen trabajo ocultando sus emociones.

Por lo que cuando el Terran había comenzado a descender al piso de maniobras del hangar no pudo observar sus expresiones faciales ni la forma en que se movían durante unos segundos a las equinas en cuestión aunque las podía escuchar hablando en susurros el programa de traducción no pudo hacer una traducción eficiente dado que faltaban partes de las oraciones en cuestión dado que los mismos no completaron frases complejas lo que dejó al Terran intrigado.

-Twilight- No es posible que sea…

-Applejack- Por las tartas de manzana como es…

-Rarity- El espejo no podría ser…

-Pinkie Pie- Saben lo que significa…

-Rainbow Dash- Como puede ser…

-Fluttershy- (Chirridos) Pero no parece ser tan…

Más en el momento que decenio por completo de su unidad y se giró de nuevo para observar al grupo de equinos en cuestión guardaron silencio y una tensión pasó a asentarse en el ambiente que se hizo presente y palpable para ambas partes.

Pero pronto fue roto por una de las princesas celestes que dio unos pasos más cerca del ingeniero que centró toda su atención en ella mientras se acercaba a él.

-Princesa Celestia- He de admitir que es la primera vez que veo a un ser como tú.

-Ing. Carlos- Eso no me sorprende dado como están actuando el resto de sus personas.

-Rarity- oh Darling disculpe comandante, pero usted de pura casualidad no ha venido a través de un espejo verdad?

-Ing. Carlos- Me temo que no entiendo su pregunta… señorita Rarity/suena femenina por favor que no sea como en esa ocasión en Moria/

-Rainbow Dash- Mira amigo es simple has escuchado un grupo que se llama las Rainbooms.

-Ing. Carlos- Ella es seria con lo que está preguntando?

-Princesa Twilight- Ejem. Si ella está siendo seria a la pregunta, le importaría constar a ella.

-Ing. Carlos- No señorita desconocía el nombre hasta que lo ha mencionado.

-Princesa Twilight- Que interesante.

-Pinkie Pie- Ahora yo, ahora yo.

Pero era tal la expresión de ser que Celestia decidió intervenir antes de que las pláticas pudieran ser descarriadas de su dirección original para decepción del resto de las ponis.

-Princesa Celestia- Creo que es mejor dejar las preguntas para más adelante.

-Ing. Carlos- También lo creo. Si me siguen las llevaré a la puerta de acceso de la bahía médica.

Unos minutos más tardes el grupo había llegado a la puerta que daba acceso a la bahía médica por lo que el Terran se acercó a la puerta y girando el mecanismo con su mano la puerta se deslizó rápidamente con un ligero silbido apenas audible para los presentes lo que sorprendió a las ponis que aún no acaban de envolver sus mentes ante la diferencia tecnológica y caminando a su interior el Terran se giró para observarlas ingresar en el pasillo que conectaba a la bahía médica y solo hasta que la última entró en el pasillo la puerta se cerró justo detrás de ella impidiendo que nadie saliese a través de ella.

-Ing. Carlos- Este pasillo es un escáner médico en unos segundos se activan sus sistemas y vamos a ser revisados para determinar si tenemos algún patógeno peligroso para el hábitat limpio que es el Centro de Mando.

-IA- Activando escáner… espere un momento.

Más las ponis fruncieron ante las palabras que dijera el Terran, pero una de las presentes estaba más interesada por retomar sus cuestionamientos.

-Twilight- Hm disculpe comandante, pero me preguntaba cuanto tiempo es que su gente nos ha estado observando?

-Ing. Carlos- Unos cuantos ciclos.

-Twilight- Ciclos?

-Ing. Carlos- Si tomamos como la duración de un ciclo un periodo diurno y uno nocturno como uno se puede definir como un ciclo.

-Twilight- Imposible no hay manera que en unos pocos días pudiese aprender nuestro idioma.

-Ing. Carlos- Eso no es del todo preciso, pero no quiere decir que el programa desarrollado para tener esta comunicación pudiera tener errores o fallos que nos impidan comunicarnos en tiempo real ello quiere decir que no es completamente funcional al cien por ciento dado que aún se encuentra en fase alfa en su desarrollo.

-Twilight- Fascinante.

-IA- Escáner completado.

-IA- Abriendo puertas interiores.

-Ing. Carlos- Entendido Ayudante.

-Ing. Carlos- Ayudante activa las terminales de la sala de conferencias en breve estaremos en camino.

-IA- En proceso Comandante.

-Ing. Carlos- Si me siguen a hora nos dirigiremos a la sala de conferencias para tener esta plática.

A lo que él las ponis se limitaron a seguir al ser delante de ellas mientras les guiaba atabes de un amplio pasillo curvó hasta que llegaron a lo que para las ponis parecían un par de puertas a las que se acercó el Terran activo uno de los paneles colocados sobre el marco donde las puertas se encontraban empotradas más cuando se abrieron lo único que se podía observar eran una pequeña habitación en la que entró el Comandante para colocarse contra una de las paredes a la espera del resto de equinos para que entraran.

-Ing. Carlos- Es un ascensor nos permitirá subir al piso donde se encuentra la sala de conferencias. (Dando un paso adelante y entrando al asesor para colocarse contra la pared en espera a su espalda)

-Rarity- Oh Darling creo que te has equivocado de puerta mira que podría recomendarte un decorador de interiores nada más mira el interior de este lugar todo es igual.

-Princesa Celestia- Creo que es mejor no hacerle esperar. (Entrando en el ascensor y pegándose en la parte más profunda del mismo)

Solo para segundos después el resto de las presentes ingresaran en el ascensor y se ubicaran lo más lejos del ser en el pequeño alojamiento mientras lo observaban de una manera que hizo sentir incómodo al Ingeniero de diversas maneras.

Más la mayor sorpresa llegó escasos segundos después cuando la puerta se abrió en el nivel donde se alojaba el área donde se encontraban diversas instalaciones desde el comedor hasta el área de conferencias.

-Twilight- Cómo es posible que nos hayamos movido tan rápido…

-Applejack- Por las tartas de manzana este lugar podría contener todo ponyville…

-Rarity- Ya no estoy tan segura que el espejo es responsable de este lugar…

-Pinkie Pie- Saben lo que significa…

-Rainbow Dash- Cerebrito siento como si de repente estuviera en una de esas novelas de ciencia ficción…

-Fluttershy- (Chirridos) Pero no estamos durmiendo…

-Princesa Celestia- Sin duda es muy impresionante pero no estamos aquí para admirar sus construcciones y tecnología sino para recuperar a las pequeñas.

-Ing. Carlos- Si me siguen al interior de la habitación podremos empezar esta reunión.(Abriendo la puerta de acceso)

Más en el momento que entraron a la sala el Ingeniero se percató de que tres sillas ya se encontraban ocupadas dando la espalda a la entrada y enfrentando la pantalla que se encontraba enfrente de la pared opuesta a la puerta que se encontraba activa mientras reproducía un video que todas las presentes reconocieron como el hospital de ponyville durante el incidente reciente que desencadenará la actual situación.

-Twilight- Pense que seriamos solo nosotros en esta primera etapa de las conversaciones.

-Ing. Carlos- Sera mejor que tomemos asiento antes de comenzar a hacer cuestionamientos.

En un primer momento para la delegación ecuestre todo parecía ir a la perfectamente a su favor pero fue el momento que todos los miembros habían asumido un asiento con las princesas en la contra esquina de la larga mesa en la que los Terran habían asumido sus asientos de forma indiferente a su presencia como si no fuera nada anormal para ellos lo que creó cierta esperanza en el fondo de la mente de las presentes en las que ya podían ver cómo esto podría beneficiar a equestria en diversas maneras si la situación podría ser solucionado de manera más favorable.

Más todo eso se fue por la ventana en cuanto los asientos que ya se encontraban ocupados antes de que ingresaran a la ubicación en cuestión se giraron para revelar a sus ocupantes que para sorpresa de la delegación ecuestre se trataba de los temas por los que se había asistido a ese lugar más fue el shock inicial de verlas en su forma bípedas con sus prótesis parcialmente expuestas mientras sujetaban un objeto en forma de tableta cada una de ellas.

-Fluttershy- (Chirridos) Niñas que les pasó?

Más el silencio fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de sus interlocutores aunque en el momento que las llamo niñas las jóvenes reaccionaron de diversas maneras, aunque en segundos regresaron a su postura desinteresada, aunque sus ojos traicionaron su postura algo que fácilmente logró leer la mayoría de las presentes y por lo cual cuando una de ellas respondió.

-Apple Bloom- Hola Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Twilight, Princesa Celestia… hola Applejack. (Hablando de forma formal)

-Princesa Celestia- Chicas que les ha pasado?

-Sweetie Belle- Hace unos días fuimos heridas de forma letal y ese día debimos haber muerto a causa de las terribles lesiones princesa, pero el comandante aquí presente fue a traer ayuda y tras la cual fuimos restauradas a un estado mejor del que nos encontrábamos.

-Rarity- Sweetie Belle querida no sé qué les hicieron pero eso no son ustedes.

-Sweetie Belle- Rarity entre la elección de morir y desaparecer o obtener los medios para perseguir sus sueños, su destino cuál elegirían.

-Rarity- Yo… elegiría sobrevivir. (Mirando a sus compañeras de aventura las cuales regresaron la mirada a ella)

A lo que el resto de las Crusaders asintieron unísona mente confirmando lo que expresaba su compañera algo que provocó una reacción violenta de parte de la delegación ecuestre con la que compartían la mesa de negociaciones.

-Applejack- Detén en este instante señorita este espectáculo me has escuchado claramente Apple Bloom.

-Apple Bloom- Me temo que esta no es una farsa Applejack esta es la realidad esto era lo que hemos estado buscando desde el momento que obtuvimos nuestra marcas cutie este era nuestro destino aun si el comandante no hubiera llegado a Equestria nosotras hubiéramos terminado de una u otra forma acabado aquí.

-Rainbow Dash- Esperen su destino es ayudar a otros a encontrar en que son bueno.

-Scootaloo- Eso es una forma muy abstracta de ver el significado de nuestras marcas para nosotras es crear y comprender a los ponis para darles la tecnología que mejor pueda ayudarles a sobrevivir.

A lo que el resto de las Crusaders asintieron unísona mente confirmando lo que expresaba su compañera.

-Sweetie Belle- Poniendo un especial cuidado en la tecnológica desarrollada para que se adapte a nuestras particulares condiciones en busca de ayudar.

A lo que el resto de las Crusaders asintieron unísona mente confirmando lo que expresaba su compañera.

-Apple Bloom- Es por ello que guardaremos celosamente cualquier tecnología que podría dañar a otros como las investigaciones que realicemos en el ejercido de mis investigaciones como ingeniero.

A lo que el resto de las Crusaders asintieron unísona mente confirmando lo que expresaba su compañera algo que provocó una reacción por segunda ocasión en contra de la mesa por parte de la delegación ecuestre con la que aún no habían negociado ningún punto.

-Applejack- Qué clase de juego enfermo estás jugando aquí. (Observando a los ojos al Terran)

-Ing. Carlos- Le puedo asegurar señorita que nadie está jugando ninguna clase de juego así le pido que conserve la compostura antes que la Ayudante nos gasee y terminemos con un implante en nuestro sistema nervioso central.

-Twilight- Espera dijiste un implante en el sistema nervioso central como… el cerebro.

-Ing. Carlos- Si, señorita si ocurre un nuevo incidente la ayudante tomará medidas para mantenernos a salvo.

-IA- Protocolos de seguridad aún se encuentran en funciones y se han tomado todas las preocupaciones en caso de nuevos incidentes.

-Twilight- Eso no será necesario solo hemos venido a recoger a las niñas ahora que las hemos encontrado es hora de retirarnos a hora chicas regresar esas cosas y regresemos a ponyville.

Aunque el Terran no estaba sorprendido ante el comportamiento de las hermanas y su inherente deseo de recuperar a sus hermanas menores que para ellas aun eran unas niñas que habían sido raptadas por un ser que podía o no ser peligroso algo que el Terran vio con simpatía e incluso nostalgia y respeto más en el momento que planteó intervenir ya era demasiado tarde dado que otro miembro de la representación Terran habló en su lugar.

-Scootaloo- Creo que están malinterpretando la situación nosotras no estamos abandonando el Centro de Mando.

-Rainbow Dash- Qué significa eso que no están abandonando el Centro de Mando Scootaloo.

-Scootaloo- Rainbow Dash recuerdas esa noche cuando te pregunte si los ponis algún día irían al espacio recuerda.

-Rainbow Dash- Si lo recuerdo…

-Scootaloo- Rainbow Dash esa noche me dijiste que algún día te gustaría ir a volar a los cielos de otros mundos.

-Rainbow Dash- Espera que tiene que ver eso con lo de regresar a casa a Ponyville.

-Apple Bloom- Significa que nos estamos quedando aquí para perseguir nuestro destino cierto Crusaders.

-Sweetie Belle- Sí.

-Scootaloo- Correcto.

Decir que aquellas palabras habían causado la peor herida que jamás a las Mane Six que hubieran sufrido en su vida y para ellas el culpable único e inexorable era aquel ser que se sentaba en la esquina más lejana de la mesa y las observa atentamente y decir que aquello fue como lanzar una corriente de miles de grados de combu plasma desde los guanteletes de una armadura CMC-600 que abrazaron todo pensamiento lógico en sus mentes y usando como combustible un sentimiento que jamás habían sentido en su vida en su forma más pura el odio.

-Ing. Carlos- Creo que…

-Fluttershy- (Usando la mirada mientras anda en line recta sobre la mesa en dirección al otro lado) ¡Cállate no te atrevas a decir una sola palabra más como te atreves a cambiar a las niñas como te atreves a herir a mis amigas y a mi ahora discúlpate por lastimarnos de esa manera!

-Ing. Carlos- (Rompiendo el contacto visual con el poni que ahora se encontraba a menos de un metro de él) Ayudante detén la implantación del compuesto catorce al sistema de alimentación ambiental.

-Twilight- Imposible no hay ser salvo Discord que pueda resistirse a la mirada de Fluttershy incluso los dragones no son…

-Ing. Carlos- (Regresando la mirada a cada uno de los miembros que componen la delegación ecuestre durante unos segundos) Lamento informarles que no son los únicos seres con capacidades psiónicas en la sala, señorita me gustaría dejar en claro que no me hace ninguna gracia que usen habilidades psiónicas sobre mi o mis protegidas.

No por primera vez ese día las Mane Six se encontraron sorprendidas dado que lo imposible ocurrió alguien fue capaz de hacer retroceder a Fluttershy cuando usaba la mirada sobre algún ser algo inaudito y alarmante para las presentes que eran conscientes de lo capaz que era su amiga cuando se lo proponía más aún cuando el pegaso retrocedió tambaleándose unos pasos antes de que sus piernas fallaron y quedase en posición fetal con su larga crin cubriendo su rostro acto seguido el resto de las mane six se habían acudido a auxiliar a su compañera caída y la situación ya frágil parecía punto de empeorar más fue la intervención una de las presentes la que salvó la situación.

-Princesa Celestia- Deteneos en este instante niñas nada bueno saldrá si recurrimos a violencia alguna.

-Princesa Celestia- Creo comandante conveniente discutir esta situación en privado dado que ha habido demasiado antagonismo entre los presentes.

-Ing. Carlos- También lo creo su Alteza. (Girándose a hacia los asientos ocupados por el resto de la delegación Terran)

-Ing. Carlos- Crusaders hagan compañía a nuestras invitadas mientras se soluciona esto, si me acompaña su alteza tomaremos esta conversación en mi despacho. (Levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta que conecta con el pasillo que comunica el Centro de Mando)

-Princesa Celestia- Abra el camino comandante. (Levantándose y siguiendo al Terran a través de las puertas segundos después de él)

Los segundos pasaron en silencio mientras los dos grupos se dividían entre sí protestar o simplemente continuar con su tarea asignada y durante ese breve lapso de tiempo escucharon los sonidos único que les había acompañado sin que pudiesen ser apreciados por la mayoría de los presentes algo que les hizo pensar en que se encontraban dentro de un ser vivo en mayor o menor grado más para las Crusaders los diversos sonidos que se podían escuchar en el interior del centro de mando aun las desconcertaba más no resultaban ajenos a hora que habían investigado una fracción de la instalación.

Mientras que el comandante guiaba a la princesa de mayor tamaño al despacho destinado para el comandante el comandante sintió como si aquella situación inverosímil solo fuera parte de un sueño más la princesa del sol no parecía afectada de cualquier manera, para el momento que ingresaron al despacho la princesa parecía poco impresionada más eso cambió en cuanto el proyector holográfico colocada en el escritorio cobro a la vida y proyectó una serie de imágenes en rápida sucesión antes de establecerse en un fondo azul en el que podía visualizar el exterior del complejo.

-Princesa Celestia- Creo que comenzamos con el casco izquierdo y quisiera corregir eso.

-Ing. Carlos- A mí parecer no creo siquiera que comenzaramos.

-Princesa Celestia- Comandante debe entender que la familia de las pequeñas a las que ha tomado como protegidas hace mucho tiempo se rompieron y las hermanas mayores tomaron el papel de la figura materna para sus hermanas menores. (Girando la cabeza para apartar los ojos mientras un ligero suspiro traicionaba su expresión conciliadora)

-Ing. Carlos- Su alteza puedo decirle con total franqueza que puedo comprenderlos más eso no las excusa para atacar deliberadamente a las pequeñas solo porque su potencial es mayor del que creían.

-Princesa Celestia- Ataque… a que ataque comandante se refiere?

-Ing. Carlos- Su alteza las Crusaders como todo el personal Terran son monitoreadas en tiempo real por motivos de seguridad dada la imprevisibilidad del terreno.

-Ing. Carlos- Su alteza ahora le vuelvo a preguntar por qué las atacaron que hizo que las vieran como un peligro para matarlas.

-Princesa Celestia- Le puedo asegurar Comandante que nadie ha intentado asesinar a las pequeñas en recientes fechas y los pocos complots de corto político para dañar a los señores del reino próximo al bosque han sido detenido antes de siquiera acercarse a la ciudad.

-Ing. Carlos- Ayudante carga los datos de los incidentes hasta ahora registrados creo que su alteza necesita ver esto.

-IA- Cargando datos a la terminal… datos disponibles.

-Ing. Carlos- (girándose para usar el teclado mientras ingresa las secuencias en cuestión) Ayudante como están las chicas.

-IA- Actualmente se encuentran con niveles de estrés aceptable.

-Ing. Carlos- Mantenme al tanto de cualquier cambio.

-Ing. Carlos- Alteza aquí están las pruebas de los incidentes desde el momento que las Crusaders fueron intervenidas.

Por primera vez la máscara perfecta que portaba en su rostro la princesa del sol no pudo ocultar sus emociones que destrozaron su fachada mientras más observa en los videos en los que las Crusaders eran el foco de atención en todo momento y para su horror lo primero que vio fue sus cuerpos cuando se encontraban a medio mastica por criaturas compuestas por madera y mientras más observaba la situación que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos pudo darse cuenta, porque el ser delante de ella insistían que habían sido atacadas.

-Princesa Celestia- Comandante sé que piensa que somos monstruos por lo que les ha ocurrido a las pequeñas, pero le puedo jurar que lo que usted identifica como ataques en realidad se trató de incidentes que no habían sido contemplados.

-Ing. Carlos- Alteza si fuera tan amable de elaborar su explicación yo la escucho.

-Princesa Celestia- Eso puede llevar demasiado tiempo, pero si me permite seré capaz de mostrarle mis recuerdos como los de mi hermana.

-Ing. Carlos- Tenga en cuenta que seremos gaseados y dejados inconscientes por la IA una vez termine de mostrarme sus memorias le insto a no perder el hilo de sus pensamientos.

-Princesa Celestia- Comprendo si me permite un momento para prepárame.

Con un asentimiento con la cabeza el Comandante que le dio luz verde a la princesa para que hiciera sus preparativos en espera de lo que pasaría después.

-Ing. Carlos- Ayudante prepara un temporizador con una cuenta atrás de tres minutos para suministrar el gas en el despacho y asegura las puertas del despacho durante los siguientes treinta minutos.

-IA- Cronómetro preparado… el proceso de aislamiento de su actual ubicación está completada a la espera de autorización para activar el protocolo.

-Ing. Carlos- Ayudante por la presente doy aprobación temporal para el protocolo de emergencia de medidas extraordinarias.

-Ing. Carlos- Confirmó activación como el comandante en funciones.

Segundos después de que el Terran contestara a la Ayudante la princesa que aún meditaba sentada en la silla frente al comandante abrió los ojos de golpe y de ellos una luz blanca era proyectada hacia el exterior y en dirección al comandante que se preparó dentro de sus capacidades más cuando sintió las presencias psiónicas de no una sino de dos mentes algo que pensó que solo los Protos serían capaces de realizar y durante los siguientes tres minutos el Terran conoció a dos princesas que habían vivido una vida muy dura mientras le mostraba lo que sabían sobre los incidentes en cuestión.

Mientras esto ocurría en la sala de conferencias un silencio incómodo se había establecido entre los individuos que en ese lugar se alojaban más un mensaje que llegó a una PDA que fue colocada sobre la mesa poco después de que los líderes de cada facción dejara el recinto se iluminó y emitió una alerta que alertó a su dueña para recuperar el dispositivo para encontrarse con un mensaje en texto más la falta de traducción del conocimiento escrito de la raza Terran le obligó a pasar el mensaje por un filtro que reproducirá el mensaje automáticamente en audio para poder comprenderlo.

Mensaje 00116

De: Inteligencia Artificial

Para: Ingeniero Sweetie Belle.

Por la presente se le notifica que su horario asignado para dar mantenimiento a los servidores del Centro de Mando ha sido modificado por cuestiones de seguridad hasta nuevo aviso para cualquier aclaración consultara con su oficial asignado o el jefe de su área.

Pocos segundos después de que terminaran de escuchar el mensaje las Crusaders se giraron para poder tener algo de privacidad y mientras tenían una conversación referente al mensaje y como este cambiaría sus próximas clases y mientras esto ocurría sus hermanas las miraron con cierto recelo aun cuando asumen que la princesa Celestia conseguiría la entrega de sus hermanas en su interior se formaba una sensación de vacío y ansiedad por la aparente despreocupación de sus hermanas ante tal situación y en cierto sentido ellas ya tenía asumido que las niñas estarían aterradas por el extraño entorno y el momento que se encontraran ellas saltaron a sus brazos en busca de su protección y calidez, pero ahora la situación era completamente diferente a como la habían previsto de un lado ellas del otro lado sus hermanas.

Mientras sus hermanas mayores y guardianas las observan atentamente las Crusaders podían sentir sus emociones correr desembocadas y sin freno lo que en segundos podría haberlas abrumado sin sus recientes experiencias que las había dotado con una defensa mental suficiente para mantener las emociones a raya sin mucho problema y aun sabiendo que sus protectoras no eran conscientes de sus capacidades, por lo que decidieron cambiar el ambiente en forma de conseguir que tranquilizaran sus propias emociones.

-Sweetie Belle- (Girándose junto al resto de las Crusaders) Nos preguntamos si nos quisieran acompañar durante el almuerzo.

-Pinkie Pie- Oh, comida espacial. Si, me pregunto a qué sabrá.

La expresión que tenían las Mane Six no tenía precio para las Crusaders y antes de que el resto pudiera argumentar en su contra las jóvenes ya se habían levantado de sus asientos y abierto la puerta de ingreso y Pinkie Pie no tardó ni un segundo para aparecer detrás de las niñas con una gran sonrisa como si la pele a anterior no hubiera acordado algo en que las Crusaders tenían la esperanza de que el poni en cuestión no fuera tan afectada por los eventos de la misma manera que al resto.

Pocos segundos después el resto de las Mane Six comenzaron a desalojar la habitación siguiendo a las niñas y a Pinkie Pie algo que fue registrado y catalogado por la Inteligencia Artificial residente para su posterior notificación al comandante en funciones y mientras las Crusaders y las Mane Six caminaban rumbo a la entrada del comedor que ocuparan después de salir de su primera operación.

Mientras esto ocurría un grupo de seres andaba por los senderos del bosque en rumbo al extraño artefacto que encontrasen días atrás más por razones más allá de ellos el líder decidió cambiar el camino que comúnmente recorrían hacia la extraña estructura que los hizo transitar una fracción de la orilla del río y fue en ese lugar que lo vieron por primera vez en la lejanía una estructura descomunal que no parecía en nada a cualquier cosa que cualquier ser en Equestria y fuera de él haya construido o planificado y mientras lo observan algo hizo clic en sus mentes y un pensamiento en común resonó entre los diversos individuos que les decía que la extraña estructura y aquel objeto de inmenso tamaño eran del mismo origen.

Lo que causó una reacción inmediata por parte de los líderes que llevaban al grupo de estudio y recuperación del artefacto dañado que se impactara poco tiempo atrás se encontraban envueltos en una intensa debacle de cómo proceder dado que la estructura parecía intacta y sin ningún daño aparente algo que los eruditos que habían estudiado los restos alrededor de Equestria en la mayoría de los casos simplemente habían quedado completamente confundidos ante las muestras que les habían dado, porque estas estaban hechas con un material hasta el momento desconocido y de los pocos que habían llegado a formular una hipótesis creían que el artefacto en cuestión había sido creado con la magia más allá de su comprensión y en algunos caso los eruditos afirman que incluso las princesas tendrían dificultades para crear algo de esa magnitud lo que generó gran revuelo dentro de Las Feathers Raven Black dada sus posibles implicaciones.

-Raven Black 7- Es enorme…

-Raven Black 8- Parece que soportó mejor el impacto que los primeros restos.

-Raven Black 9- Si ese fuera el caso debería a ver más escombros en la zona generados por el impacto.

-Raven Black 7- Qué estas insinuando.

-Raven Black 8- Se refiere a que el piensa que esta estructura fue construida aquí.

-Raven Black 9- O traída y depositada aquí.

-Raven Black 8- Imposible ni siquiera los mejores archi magos podrían mover algo de ese tamaño antes perecerán por la pérdida de energía mágica.

-Raven Black 9- He escuchado que ciertos eruditos han dicho que incluso las princesas tendrían problemas para crear tales objetos con su magia lo que me hace pensar que tan poderoso serían los que crearon estas estructuras.

-Raven Black 7- Pero la pregunta real es donde están los que lo construyeron y lo más importante ellos cooperan con nosotros.

-Raven Black 8- Tal vez en su interior encontramos la respuesta a esas preguntas y otras que ni siquiera nos hemos hecho.

-Raven Black 9- Creo que todos compartimos la misma idea de cómo proceder.

Y con asentimientos Las Feathers Raven Black cambió el destino de su marcha mientras esto pasaba las hermanas mayores tenían su primer vistazo del interior del comedor y mientras seguían a sus hermanas pequeñas a una mesa larga con suficiente espacio para acomodar a todos los ponis y aún quedaría espacio por lo que las hermanas se sentaron frente a sus hermanas mientras que el resto de ponis tomo asientos alrededor de la mesa.

-Apple Bloom- Vamos chicas traigamos la comida.

Y al unísono las Crusaders se levantaron y se dirigieron a los auto despachadores que se encontraban ubicados en la columna central de Centro del Mando y una vez llegaron a él como en otras ocasiones levantaron la tapa de un dispensario y desalojaron la charola que contenía la comida dispuesta para su consumo solo para colocarla en una mesa cercana y repetir la operación hasta que tuvieron la cantidad necesaria como para cada una de las presentes, pero mientras esto ocurría las hermanas tenían una charla sobre aquel lugar aunque a cabo en el momento que las niñas regresaron con las bandejas que contenían su almuerzo a la mesa que compartían.

-Apple Bloom- Y que les parece la comida.

-Applejack- Es buena. pero de dónde han conseguido los ingredientes espero que no los hayan tomado tomado sin preguntar?

-Sweetie Belle- De los bioreactores.

-Rarity- Vio que?

-Scootaloo- Biorreactores una máquina diseñada para fabricar cadenas moleculares de células biológicas e ensamblarlas de manera que puedan ser provechosas por el personal de la instalación.

-Twilight- Eso es fascinante cómo funciona?

-Apple Bloom- Es demasiado complejo, pero creo que te puedo decir lo que entendí cuando nos lo explicaron.

-Apple Bloom- Para simplificando una cámara dentro de la estructura es llenada con una concentración de agua a una temperatura idónea para que las células creadas artificialmente se pueden dividir en copias idénticas de sigo mismas y una vez que alcanza una masa crítica de crecimiento celular la sustancia es ensamblada por un módulo de construcción que construye capa a capa estos cubos lo que le da esta peculiar forma (Levantando un cubierto con las cibernéticas de su pezuña que contenía un cubo).

-Sweetie Belle- Aunque se le podría dar cualquier forma que uno guste.

-Scootaloo- O ninguna, se puede tomar directamente la sustancia semilíquida que puede ser puesta en contenedores individuales para ser consumidos después de ser procesada para maximizar sus propiedades, aunque solo será una pasta insípida y nutritiva.

Decir que las Mane Six no tenía ni idea de que estaban comiendo y mucho menos podían hacerse a una idea de cómo era que se había cultivado en forma de cubos y aunque algunas fueron cautas en su consumo otras no mostraron tanto reparo por ello y continuaron con su consumo y aunque la plática continúa durante algunos minutos referente a principios más complejos de los que las hermanas mayores creían posible que sus hermanas menores pudieran saber o entender plenamente, pero lamentablemente su plática tuvo un abrupto final cuando Fluttershy hizo una declaración referente a lo que habían consumido durante su almuerzo.

-Fluttershy- Mmm. Niñas saben que es son estos cubos marrones? (Observando fijamente los restos de su almuerzo)

-Sweetie Belle- Si, pero no hay que preocuparse Fluttershy.

-Rainbow Dash- Qué pasa con la comida Fluttershy?

-Fluttershy- Chicas... saben que algunos de los animales que cuidó consumen carne en vez de vegetales para sobrevivir.

A aquella pregunta la presentes salvo las niñas asintieron mientras que estas últimas bajaron sus cubiertos y les depositaron sobres sus respectivas bandejas a sabiendas de lo que estaba por venir y mientras se preparaban mentalmente para hacer frente las niñas inspiraron esperando a que hicieran la pregunta.

-Rarity- Oh querida, claro que sabemos cada vez que entramos a tu casa sentimos el aroma de los depredadores y cuesta bastante estar cómoda cuando estamos… (Parpadeo un par de veces antes de girar su cabeza para observar a su amiga)

-Rarity- ¿Querida por qué la pregunta?

-Fluttershy- Lo que contenía estos platos es carne no es así niñas.

-Apple Bloom- Si pero les puedo asegurar que somos completamente capaces de digerir las cadenas proteicas.

La reacción no se hizo esperar por parte de las presentes que comenzaron gritar a todo pulmón algunas alternaron con ciertas palabras y frases sus gritos de indignación por haber consumido la materia perteneciente a un animal que fuera usado para su sustento y aunque hubo intentos por regurgitar el contenido de su estómago este no quiso desprenderse de su contenido al punto que sus propios cuerpos contestaran a la agresión induciendo las fuertes dolores a las hermanas mayores para desalentarlo de continuar sus intenciones lo que las dejo reticentes a continuar su intento lo que las dejo molestas y en gran parte consternadas.

-Rarity- como pudieron darnos carne... esto... esto es lo peor que puede ocurrirnos. (tirándose sobre su sillón conjurado mágicamente)

-Scootaloo- Han acabado?

-Twilight- Niñas es que acaso no siente repulsión por comer carne.

-Sweetie Belle- No veo el problema hemos comido huevos, pasteles, hongos, lácteos y otros a lo largo de los años porque deberiamos tener problemas para consumir carne.

-Applejack- Apple Bloom, que crees que pensaría abuelita si supiera que estás comiendo carne que están comiendo carne. (Miando a las crusaders)

-Apple Bloom- Se guramente nos felicitaba por no comportarse como potras quisquillosas excesivamente mimadas que no quieren comer todas sus verduras.

-Apple Bloom- En verdad Applejack no se que tanto problema es un poco de proteína animal los grifos y los minotauros tiene una dieta en base a proteína animal que consumen con regularidad o no Fluttershy.

-Fluttershy- (Ocultando su rostro con su crin) Mmm... yo no creo que haya algún problema cuando alimentó a los pequeños animales ocasionalmente pruebo sus comida para saber si esta todavia agradable al gusto.

-Twilight- Fluttershy... has comido carne antes?

-Fluttershy- no... no nunca antes la había consumido, pero sí la había probado cuando cazaba peces para… pero esta vez es la primera ocasión que la consumo cocida.

-Pinkie Pie- Si esto es bueno, lo sentimos por haber enloquecido y gritado niñas pero debieron decirnos que era no solo dejarnos comerlo aunque en perspectiva creo que no lo hubiéramos consumido si no lo hubieran dicho, pero creo que esta conversación es para más tarde a hora hay invitados que atender. (Levantándose del asiento en el comedor caminando hacia la puerta por la que acceder)

Y antes de que nadie lograra emitir pregunta alguna la Inteligencia Artificial comunicó junto a las alarmas de la base la penetración del perímetro cerca de la ribera del río en la periferia de la sona boscosa.

-IA- Múltiples firmas biológicas en dirección al Centro de Mando todo el personal es para reportar inmediatamente en preparación de una conflagración con elementos hostiles.

Ni un segundo después fueron las Cruzadas que comenzaron a gritar y parafrasear a sus mayores de manera muy precisa lo que consiguió un montón de ceños fruncidos en los rostros de las guardianas, pero esto solo duró lo suficiente para que la Ayudante realizará una nueva actualización de la situación.

-IA- Dado que el comandante actualmente se encuentra discutiendo con una de las entidades nativas del planeta es necesario que los operadores acudan al área de control central a la máxima brevedad.

-IA- Los protocolos de emergencia se encuentran en vigor.

En el momento que la Ayudante concluyó la comunicación las crusaders ya se encontraban en movimiento rumbo a la entrada del ascensor seguidas de cerca por el resto de presentes que miraban con preocupación entre ellas mientras las imágenes corren salvajemente en sus mentes con una efímera esperanza de que los ponis no reaccionan de manera extrema ante los visitantes.

Tras un corto viaje en ascensor en el cual cada una las crusaders podían sentir el palpitar de sus corazones en sus oídos aun después de que llegaran a la parte más alta del complejo donde se alojaba el control central y en el momento que las puertas se abrieron las crusaders entraron corrieron al centro de la habitación donde lo que las hermanas creyeron una mesa se encontraba ubicada más en el momento que las crusaders llegaron a su proximidad múltiples proyecciones de luz fueron emitidas desde la misma lo que creó un mapa detallado de la sección del bosque asus espaldas y la llanura que limita con el río y el bosque.

Mientras esto ocurría las hermanas observaron que el lugar se encontraba desocupado completamente lo que causó extrañeza entre las presentes que se acercaron a las diferentes terminales y observaron glifos inteligibles que corrían a gran velocidad en lo que pensaron como espejos mágicos de algún tipo más recordaron que en el mundo al otro lado del espejo la gente normalmente no tenía elementos mágicos, pero en el momento que escucharon las voces de sus hermanas menores y protegidas hablar en un tono de alarma se giraron solo para observarlas que miraban intensamente la proyección creada con luz en la cual se destaca la marca roja parpadeante con un signo de exclamación en el centro solo para que segundos después aparecieron decenas de marcas en la sona que fueron destacados aun dentro del área boscosa de la que solo tres marcas se separaron del resto del grupo y comenzaron a hacer una línea recta en la dirección del Centro de Mando lo que causó a que el resto de las presentes se acercaron para observar la imagen que representaba a los desconocidos que en su mente esperaban que fuesen animales que tenían al bosque como su hogar y no ponis pero mientras más se acercaban al desconocidos las mane six contuvieron el aliento mientras observaban atentamente y mientras todo esto ocurría las crusaders se habían alejado del mapa táctico y tenían una discusión en referente a cómo debían actuar con los recién llegados que posiblemente fuesen parte del ejército real.

-Apple Bloom- Debemos de confirmar sin son un peligro antes de desplegar cualquier arma en terreno podríamos provocar un ataque.

-Scootaloo- Si no desplegamos las defensas ahora causaremos más bajas.

-Sweetie Belle- Pero si son solo exploradores o una caravana de comerciantes que decidieron hacer un trayecto a través del bosque en busca de acortar tiempos.

-Apple Bloom- Dudo que cualquier comerciante se aventurarse a lo profundo del Everfree aunque no puedo descartar lo de los exploradores.

-Sweetie Belle- Deberíamos ignoralos al ver que no somo ningún peligro continuarán su camino sin percance alguno.

-Scootaloo- Solo espero que ese hijo de… que nos encontraramos en el hospital sea uno de los exploradores no soportaría cruzarlo de nuevo en ningún momento pronto.

-Apple Bloom- Creo que hemos llegado a un acuerdo en cómo actuar con los recién llegados. (Observando a cada una de sus compañeras que asintieron en reconocimiento)

Fue en ese momento que la pantalla cambio y de simples puntos cambio a una proyección en tiempo real desde las cámaras y sensores que plagaban la cubierta del centro de mando que fue tan detallada que las mane six por un momento creyeron que las incógnitas se habían materializado en el aire frente a ellas más el desliz de una pezuña a través de la imagen las hizo percatarse de su error dado que la imagen se distorsionó al instante solo para que segundos después se reajustarse nuevamente, pero fue el momento que las imágenes hablaran lo que sacudió hasta su médula a las mane six que durante un segundo fueron transportados por los recuerdos a través del tiempo al dia que recibieron sus títulos y la complejidad de su nuevo cargo algo que no pasó desapercibido para las crusaders pero lo archivaron para más tarde dado el desarrollo que ocurría ante sus jóvenes ojos.

-Raven Black- Sabemos que están en el interior de la estructura somos Las Feathers Raven Black y no deseamos ningún daño para ustedes pero me temo que están en grave peligro dado que en las sercanias un tirano rige con pezuña de hierro y lo más seguro es que los intente engañar y en la menor oportunidad los eliminara porque ella lo a hecho con anterioridad.

-Raven Black- Por ello les pido audiencia y a cambio les ofrezco mi amistad como un gesto de buena voluntad y mi conocimiento del área circundante a su ubicación.

En el momento que se terminó de jugar el mensaje las tres figuras encapuchadas se posaron sobre la verde hierba a la sombra del centro de mando sin hacer ningún movimiento en retirarse algo que causó un gran conflicto en el interior de las mane six que querían salir a confrontar a los traidores y criminales que tanto daño habían causado a los ponis en su intentos de obligar abdicar a las hermanas celestes y era a ello quienes habían envenenado la mente de la princesa Luna con odio y resentimiento en un intento de regicidio del que esperaban conseguir derrocar a la enloquecida luna rápidamente una vez que hubiera asesinado a su hermana solo para que la princesa Celestia se viese obligada a usar los elementos de la armonía en contra de su hermana menor y con ello una herida que nunca cerraría fue hecha en las hermanas y por otra parte solo querían ignorarlos y dejarles marchar dado lo que habían escuchado y leído en los registros que detallan los asesinatos y complots que llevaron a cabo para promover su agenda que en muchas ocasiones incluyó el asesinato de familias enteras solo para demostrar su punto a un individuo lo que provocó un malestar generalizado en las guardianes de las niñas que no querían exponerse a ningún peligro y menos ahora que tenían que atravesar el Everfree de regreso a ponyville, pero fue el momento de mayor ansiedad que la IA hizo acto de presencia con una solicitud para horror de las mane six.

-IA- ¿Como quieren proseguir operadores?

-Apple Bloom- ¿Tenemos alguna manera de contestar a estas Feathers Raven Black? Ayudante.

-IA- No se detectan medios de comunicación ni señales radiales de ningún tipo se recomienda el uso de una unidad VCE para comunicarse de manera segura.

-Apple Bloom- Entendido Ayudante.

En el momento que Apple Bloom cruzó miradas con sus compañeras estas ya sabían que era lo que iba a decir y por consiguiente el resto de crusaders ya se encontraban en movimiento rumbo al ascensor que usaran apenas minutos atrás y antes de que las puertas se cerrasen.

-Apple Bloom- Scootaloo ten cuidado y cuida de Sweetie Belle mientras no estoy con ustedes.

-Scootaloo- Lo tienes Jefe.

-Scootaloo- Ayudante tenemos munición en stock .

-IA- Las existencias actualmente están desplegadas en las taquillas de seguridad.

-Apple Bloom- Sweetie Belle se que no quieres pero tenemos que saber qué tanto saben nuestra poción que ya está comprometida lo que es ya bastante malo, pero en nuestra situación es aún peor cualquier inteligencia que podamos obtener vale más que una posición estratégica, pero la manera en que hablaron me inquieto. Espero que no tengas necesidad de ello pero recuerda tenerlo a mano y cargado.

-Sweetie Belle- Ojalá no necesitara hacerlo, pero entiendo que es necesario solo espero que este sentimiento sea producto del estrés.

-Apple Bloom- Estaremos en contacto en todo momento si la situación se ve comprometida desplegar las defensas.

En segundos el ascensor había realizado su trayecto hasta el área donde estaba el hangar de los VCE más en el momento que cruzaron las puertas de seguridad las crusaders corrieron en diferentes direcciones para ocupar sus respectivas unidas que activaron segundos después de ingresaran en ellas y se prepararon para ayudarse mutuamente en la tarea que ahora tenían por delante mientra que el resto de ponis observaba horrorizada como en un segundo sus protegidas cambiaban de actitud mientras las observaba desde las terminales de seguridad que realizaban un seguimiento de sus movimientos en todo momento incluso cuando entraron a sus unidades y sellaron sus cabinas solo segundos antes de comenzar a andar en dirección a la entrada que aún se encontraba cerrada y les impedía salir al exterior para satisfacer a terroristas y asesinos despiadados que las princesas veían como demasiado peligrosos para confrontarlos públicamente lo que causó que el resto de las presentes fueran reclamadas por sus pensamientos en conflicto.

-Scootaloo- AB, puedes anular el cierre?

-Apple Bloom- Darme un momento.

-Apple Bloom- Ayudante cómo anulo el cierre de seguridad de la instalación.

-IA- La anulación manual del cierre de seguridad del hangar de vehículos de construcción espacial se encuentra en la consola de seguridad dedicada a esa área.

-IA- Se recuerda a todo el personal que los sistemas sensibles de la instalación se encuentran restringidos temporalmente.

En un primer momento Apple Bloom miró de izquierda a derecha en las diversas consolas del control central en busca de cualquier indicio reconocible para identificarla, pero no pudo encontrar nada que le indicará que se trataba de la terminal dedicada a la seguridad y dado que no existía una diferencia real entre las diversas terminales salvo su forma general mientras que las mane six que aún se encontraban atrapadas por los pensamientos en sus mentes.

-Apple Bloom- Ayudante necesito que me indiques cual es la terminal dado que no puedo localizarla.

-IA- Frente a su poción bloque de consolas superior la terminal colocada contra el mamparo al lado de la ventana de observación exterior.

En segundos Apple Bloom había atravesado el área de control y usando su altura y fuerza superior creada a través de la adrenalina y el ejercicio de su antigua forma lo que le concedió una fuerza considerable en sus extremidades superiores de su cuerpo lo que le permitió saltar sobre la barrera de seguridad que le impedía el paso en contra de usar la corta escalera de cinco escalones que fueran pensadas para permitir el acceso al anillo que rodea el centro de control.

Más el momento que sus extremidades inferiores tocaron el suelo metálico las mane six salieron de su estado de shock y comenzaron a correr y volar en su dirección con una sobrecarga de productos químicos destinados a aumentar su capacidad de reacción más lamentable fue que antes que pudieran detener a la única de sus hermanas presentes antes de que ejecutase la liberación manual de la seguridad lo que instantáneamente produjo una reaccionó a través de diversas áreas anteriormente selladas que removieron sus bloqueos al unísono con la presión que sólo un sistema muy avanzado sería capaz de lograr y con una liberación de vapor producto de las extremas presiones a las que fue sometido para cerrar de manera hermética ciertas áreas lo que alertó a los individuos presentes en las cercanías del centro de mando que pudieron observar como lo que parecía una rampa fue bajada y detrás de ella un muro de metal reluciente obstruye el paso segundos antes de que se deslizaron hacia ambos lados lo que las confirmó como puertas que se encontraban cerradas solo para abrirse inmediatamente después de que la rampa tocase el suelo y de las puertas de acceso del hangar dos figuras bípedas emergieron con un lento andar que parecía inestable la mayor parte del tiempo lo que fue observado e interpretado como las lesiones causantes del accidente del extraño artefacto que encontrasen medio destrozado que se especuló llegó de fuera del planeta.

Mientras dos de las Crusaders bajaban por la rampa que apenas segundos atrás en el centro de control una situación se desarrollaba por las guardianas de las ponis presentes que había destrozado una de las consolas en un intento de detener la apertura de la instalación más aquello tuvo ningún resultad para detener la apertura de las puertas del centro de mando y mientras la única crusader presente intentaba contener la destrucción que su hermana y amigas estaban causando a las terminales aunque pronto se dio cuenta que contener seis ponis adultas era una tarea más allá de sus capacidades más la destrucción término en el momento que la voz de las otras crusaders fue escuchada por las hermanas y el resto de las mane six que inmediatamente se giraron en busca de sus hermanas solo para percatarse que la voz venía de la mesa que se ubica en el medio de la sala y en ella dos proyecciones eran vistas de los torsos de las crusaders solo unos segundos antes de ser reducidas las proyecciones y colocadas en esquinas diferentes para ser reemplazado con una proyección de lo que estaban registrando sus sensores lo que horrorizó una vez más a las hermanas mayores que reconocieron al instante las túnicas rojas con una pluma de cuervo negro bordada en las capuchas que ocultaba el rostro de los individuos en la oscuridad más en el momento que las dos crusaders en VCE se colocaron delante del séquito de Las Feathers Raven Black elevaron el rostro en busca del rostro de la criatura delante de ellos y durante un segundo el rostro de uno de los individuos fue registrado por la cámara que transmite la imagen al operador como al centro de mando pero fue la IA que almaceno todo lo registrado para un posterior informe al comandante de la base.

-Raven Black- E de interpretar su presencia como una respuesta favorable a mi solicitud de audiencia.

-VCE3- Quisieramos escuchar de ese peligro que se encuentra en las cercanías.

-Raven Black- Impresionante pueden hablar ecuestre fluidamente.

-VCE2- Si podemos, porque siempre se sorprenden por ello.

-Raven Black- Mil disculpas no era mi intención ofender después de todo no todos los días uno habla con seres de más allá de este mundo.

Aquello hizo sonar las alarmas en al mente de todas las presentes por diversos motivos para las mane six significaba que habían sido observados ya durante algún tiempo en cambio para las crusaders significaba que alguien había dado con la sona donde se estrellara la nave donde viaja el ingeniero.

-Raven Black- Han tenido otros visitantes recientemente… eso no es bueno lo más seguro es que los explorados ya lo hayan reportado a canterlot y por extensión a las tiránicas princesas. (Estremeciéndose)

-Raven Black- No tenemos tiempo hay que prepararnos para escapar si nos atrapan seremos despedazados por las viciosas campeonas de las tiránicas princesas que se regodean con nuestra posterior tortura y ejecución. (Hablando con un tono de urgencia mientras mueve su cabeza a derecha y izquierda en busca de algo)

-Raven Black- Se preguntaran como es que lo sabemos es dado que nosotros hemos sidos custodios de la historia de nuestro mundo desde hace mucho tiempo y hemos registrado las terribles transgresiones cometidas por las tiránicas princesas.

Mientras que los presentes Raven Black eran no eran los maestros del engaño definitivo el hecho de pertenecer a una de las más secretas sociedades que es activamente en contra del reinado alicorn los había dotado de una muy buena capacidad teatral para convencer de apoyarles incluso a los más escépticos de que sus ideologías eran las correctas lo único con lo que no contaron era que aquellos que intentaban engañar eran capaces de proezas singulares como sus hermanas lo que provocó que las operadoras de los VCE giraran sus cabinas para enfrentar parcialmente la una a la otra aunque no lo necesitaban propiamente dado que podían comunicarse sin la necesidad de alertar a los presentes por medios tecnológicos y mientras que ese desarrollo fue interpretado por los Raven Black como un desarrollo favorable por parte de los visitantes que habían caído a su engaño.

Lo que había molestado a las crusaders en gran medida quienes habían expresado verbalmente su desaprobación e incluso insultado a tales timadores por su puesta en esa y aunque las hermanas estaban molestas con el lenguaje que sus pequeñas hermanas y protegidas se expresan estaban contentas de que pudieron ver las mentiras y engaños, pero fue en ese momento que la situación fue cuesta abajo en todos los sentidos en una espiral sin control dado que el orador solicitó su atención.

-Raven Black- Pido me disculpen pero no haber pedido vuestros nombres se que a sido una descortesía después de que me concedieran la audiencia.

-VCE2- Ciertamente pero… cómo es que debemos llamarle a usted.

-VCE3- Y sus amigos que se esconden en los bosques aledaños no creo que esten comodos en la humedad y oscuridad del bosque sientanse libres de continuar sus tareas entendemos que necesiten cruzar por la llanura para recolectar el líquido que fluye a través del mismo.

-VCE2- Simplemente no acercarse en grandes grupos no quisiéramos herir a nadie.

Con aquellas palabras el Raven Black dio una orden a uno de los miembros de su séquito que se dirigió de inmediato al mismo lugar por donde habían salido del bosque y se internó sin siquiera mirar atrás solo para que segundos después volviese a salir seguido de más encapuchados que mantuvieron la distancia general mientras que otros se dirigieron a la rivera del río para saciar su sed y llenar sus bolsas de agua.

Después de disculparse el actual orador este se dirigio al grupo de ponis mientras que el par de VCE permanecieron expectantes de lo que estaba ocurriendo y mientras tenían una conversación con sus hermanas aun molestas y el otro miembro de los crusaders que las felicitaba por sacar a los que se escondían en el bosque y podían intentar una emboscada, pero fue en ese momento que el antiguo orador regreso esta vez acompañado por otros dos ponis y sus guardias originales más fue lo que pasaba en sus mentes en ese momento que causó que las crusaders se callaron de golpe y que simultáneamente tuvieran una reacción violenta que alarmarse a sus guardianas.

-VCE2 Scootaloo- Bastardos!. (Mientras aprieta fuertemente el rifle que le habían entregado para su autodefensa mientras las lágrimas formaban grandes líneas por su rostro)

-Apple Bloom- Serán unos hijos… (Gritó a todo pulmón, mientras impacta uno de sus cascos con sus cibernéticas en forma de puños contra un mamparo con todas sus fuerzas mientras las lágrimas formaban grandes líneas por su rostro)

-VCE3 Sweetie Belle- Ellos la infectaron… ellos querían que la manticora atacar la escuela… para que contagiará a los niños de Ponyville… para desacreditar a las exportadoras. (Abrazándose fuertemente mientras las lágrimas formaban grandes líneas por su rostro y aprieta los dientes con gran fuerza que pronto provocó que la sangre formase un camino por su boca que acompañó a las lágrimas en su recorrido)

Las mane six no comprenden por qué el cambio de reacción de las niñas y la forma en que actuaron durante los primeros momentos pero sin demora algo en sus mentes hizo clic y una imagen muy siniestra se formó y provocó un escalofrío a través de su ser mientras observan cómo las piezas de un rompecabeza sin sentido aparente se acomodan y encajaban una tras de otra lo que tuvo como resultado una imagen salida del mismísimo tártaro porque ante ellas tres docenas de pequeñas tumbas se encontraban así como otras más grandes y a lo lejos la escuela de ponyville se caía a pedazos y en sus mentes vieron a la comunidad llorando por la pérdida de sus niños y a los padres devastados por la muerte de sus pequeños.

Mientras en el interior de las mane six una llama infernal ardía con una cólera indescriptible y a momentos amenazaba con consumir cualquier pensamiento lúcido en aras de buscar venganza y retribución por el intento de asesinato en masa de niños más lo peor estaba por ocurrir.

-Raven Black- (Una hermosa voz femenina) Buenos días tengan soy Irma y soy una Raven Black nunca pensé que me encontraría realmente con los seres que viajaban en esa nave o tengo tantas preguntas, ¿Cuánta energía mágica pueden soportar?, ¿Cuánto viven?, ¿Son familiares o toda su carrera se parece?, ¿Fueron…

-Raven Black- (Una voz rasposa de fumar en exceso)Disculpar a mi colega Soy Julius y también un Raven Black. Realmente nunca pense que seres bipedos pudieran desarrollar esa clase de magia sin ofender pero creo que aquella estructura vale más como chatarra que como algo más que dicen si me lo en…

-Raven Black- Disculpar a mis compañeros es solo que siente una gran preocupación este bosque es nuestro santuario es uno de los pocos lugares que la tiranía de las alicorn no llega y después de milenios de ser asesinados, torturados y esclavizados debemos ser cuidadosos en quien confiamos espero que eso sea comprensible para ustedes.

-VCE2- Mi nombre es Sweetie Belle.

-VCE3- El mio es Scootaloo.

-Raven Black- Unos nombres muy singulares suenan casi como ecuestres /Porque esos nombres suenan tan familiares en donde los e escuchado, en donde/ pero si somos capaces de comunicarnos tan fácilmente es lógico que suenen similares a los nuestros /Esos nombres no pueden ser/

-VCE3- Me temo que la nave no se encuentra a la venta…

-VCE2- Sobre su anonimato… Asesinos, demonios como se pudieron incendiar esos edificios con todas esas familias en ellos… los bebés quemados hasta su muerte con entre los restos de su madre.

-VCE3- (Proyectando hacia delante el brazo que contenía el taladro mientras este era activado y acelerado bruscamente) Como pudiste asesinarlo solo para conseguir bits del seguro del edificio e Julius.

Nadie creía lo que estaba ocurriendo ni mucho menos Julius podía envolver su mente alrededor de la idea que aquellos seres supieran lo que había hecho hacía dos años un recuerdo que atesoraba dado que se quedó a observar el incendio que había provocado hasta que este fue controlado, pero fue en ese momento que otro poni lo empujo con toda su fuerza y los saco a ambos de la trayectoria del gigantesco taladro que estaba sosteniendo aquellos seres y para su sorpresas el ser en cuestión continuó con su avance hasta que el tornillo tocó el suelo y la yerba que despedazara en apenas un instante más lo que los sorprendió en gran medida fue que el ser se quedara en esa pocion, lo que muchos reconocieron como una respuesta ante lo que estaba apunto de hacer y lo que el grupo de encapuchados no desperdicio para poner más distancia entre las unidades VCE y reagrupar a sus fuerzas para presentar un frente unido para desalentar nuevos ataques dado que parecía que aquellos seres nunca habían arrebatado una vida y mientras esto ocurría las mane six en el centro de mando se horrorizaron de lo que intentara una de sus pequeñas más fue ese momento que el horror comenzó en verdad.

Un hecho que causaria pesadillas durante años a todos los involucrados dado que los Raven Feather que se presentaran tenían horribles recuerdos pasando por sus mentes en parte inducido por la declaración de Scootaloo que intento eviscerar a Julius y aquello fue transmitido por Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo a todos aquellos con capacidades psiónicas lo que significó que cada uno de los presentes en el centro de mando concientes o inconcientes fueran arrojadas aquel infierno en ebullición de horrores y mientras esto ocurría en la distancia dos seres observaba el desarrollo con un profundo interés uno de ellos miraba con una gran tristeza mientras que el otro observa expectante como los acontecimientos se desarrollan para bien o para mal.


	14. Capítulo 13 En la orilla del abismo

Antes de comenzar esto es un FanFiction no soy dueño de Starcraft ni de My Little Pony ambos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores Blizzard Entertainment y HASBRO por este medio hago. De su entender que esto lo hago. Por diversión sin planes de lucro así mismo en esta historia pueden aparecer personajes de otras historias que les extraigo para mi uso en este crossover ¿me falto algo que mencionar? A si la crítica, la crítica constructiva siempre será apreciada.

Editor: Isaac C.B

: Especial Caracteres :

-Persona que habla-

* Telepática Comunicación *

/Pensamientos personales para uno solo/

(Acción)

Capítulo 13 En la orilla del abismo y al filo de la muerte.

El horror del que ahora eran testigos causó un gran shock para la mayor parte de los presentes salvo para dos seres que habían visto la muerte de una forma tan regular que pudieron asumir lo que veían con mayor facilidad pero no fue lo mismo para sus respectivas protegidas que en ese momento estaban siendo consumidas por aquellas terribles imágenes.

*Princesa Celestia* Que a pasado que está provocando esto? Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash,Fluttershy. Niñas respóndanme, por favor que nada malo les ocurra. (Concentrando su esencia para poder moverse velozmente por aquel terrible espectáculo de horrores)

Fue apenas una fracción de minuto de tiempo que había transcurrido en ese momento y Las Raven Feather que aún se encontraban conmocionadas por el incidente que había ocurrido pero era en sus mentes donde la escena se repetía una y otra vez mientras esto ocurría los líderes conscientes de los hechos cometido por su compañero vieron con horror que estos seres podían haberles estado observando ya durante algún tiempo lo que trajo un nuevo pensamiento con los recuerdos de sus propios actos que solo hiciera crecer aún más la tormenta que se estaba gestando frente a ellos sin saberlo.

Mientras que las Crusaders se encontraban en el epicentro de todo aquello y eran rodeadas por las imágenes que las aislaban del resto, más apartaban sus ojos meros momentos después de que se posaran en ellos dado que tal horror jamás habían observado que para su consternación parecían congeladas en el tiempo más para su horror, al mismo tiempo comenzaron a verter su contenido cual si fuera pintura cuando tocó el suelo prístino empezó a extenderse en un amplio radio en el que los diversos colores fluyen sin mezclarse aislando a las jóvenes en un círculo del caos exterior, más todo ese caos que se arremolinaba a su alrededor que a momentos observaran como crecieran figuras cuadrúpedas antes que otras emergieron de la tinta para arrastrarlos a las profundidades turbulentas de color, que no parecía mezclarse, pero fue en el momento que una de estas figuras cuadrúpedas pisaron el interior del círculo que ocupan las Crusaders, más en el momento que lo hizo una enorme ola emergió detrás de la figura compuestas de criaturas impares y antes que pudieran comprender lo que pasaba fueron arrastrados a las profundidades donde pasaron de ser los simples observadores a ser los perpetradores de los eventos que observasen en las imágenes, en un primer momento lo que las horrorizó más allá de la razón fue que las imágenes cobraron vida ante ellas dado que de recuerdos se trataban y mostraban en gran detalle a ponys que las observaban con un terror abyecto en sus ojos mientras ellas eran incapaces de liberarse del recuerdo como hicieron con los recuerdos del Terran, pero lo peor fue cuando ellas empezaron a perpetrar actos tan atroces que aún en su inconsciencia del mundo físico sus ojos ardían en poder y sus lágrimas brotaban sin control por lo que en sus mentes estaban cometiendo a los ponys que nunca habían visto, más su horror no acabó ahí dado que en el momento que los observaron detenidamente supieron quienes eran y lo que era peor sabían los horrores que tenían planeados para aquellos ponys que nunca conocieron.

-Princesa Celestia- Twilight, Applejack, Rarity. Concéntrese en crear un escudo con sus propios recuerdos no permitan que los recuerdos ajenos las contaminen, ignoren los recuerdos que no son suyos.

*Princesa Celestia* Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy. Tranquilícensen nada de lo que vivieron era real solo déjenlo ir y mantengan sus recuerdos de ustedes

*Princesa Celestia* Manténganse juntas y no permitan que las vuelva a alcanzar.

*Twilight* Que ha sido eso porque estaba… (Estremeciéndose mientras llora) torturando a esos ponys.

*Princesa Celestia* Tranquilízate Twilight esos no eran tus recuerdos.

*Pinkie Pie* Pero… (Mientras miraba a un lado mientras su melena se desinfla y su pelaje se oscurece) era tan...

*Princesa Celestia* Ustedes nunca cometieron tales actos aquellos no eran sus recuerdos.

*Rainbow Dash* Las niñas… (Mirando en todas las direcciones mientras se estremece) ¿dónde están las niñas?

*Princesa Celestia* Aún están dentro de eso. (Levantando la cabeza para poder mirar en dirección al océano de colores oscuros a su alrededor que era mantenido a raya por su poder)

*Applejack* Debemos… debemos ir por ellas. (Intentando ponerse de pie, respirando forzadamente)

*Princesa Celestia* (Negando con la cabeza mientras cierra los ojos) Están demasiado profundas para que las puedan alcanzar.

*Rarity* No… podemos abandonarlas… tiene que haber… alguna forma. (Mirando con ojos llenos de lágrimas suplicantes a su salvadora)

*Princesa Celestia* Lo siento, pero no puedo las niñas están demasiado contaminadas para poder ser rescatadas.

*Fluttershy* Pero…

*Ing. Carlos* Cálmensen y escuchen a su maestra pequeñas.

Más nunca logró terminar su frase dado que fue interrumpida por el Terran que reveló su presencia a sus espaldas y mientras que las recientemente rescatadas giraban sus cuellos para poder observar que dicho ser se encontraba de espaldas a ellas cuando este comenzó a girar y mientras una parte de sus mentes deseaba que fuera mentira que tal ser estaría allí.

*Ing. Carlos* (Girándose para ver a Celestia a los ojos)En cuanto a si es posible o no rescatar a las pequeñas es algo que solo me concierne a mí.

*Princesa Celestia* Entiendo su apego por sus protegidas aunque solo han sido por poco tiempo desde que las tiene como tales (Mirando a las Mane Six), pero me temo que son sus sentimientos los que las están cegando, aún si lograse arrastrarlas a la superficie la contaminación que han sufrido será similar a la que mi hermana sufrió hace tanto tiempo ya. (Mirando al océano de colores sobre el que se encuentran)

*Rarity* ¡No!… (Mientras las lágrimas invadieron sus ojos cerrados en la sala de control)

*Rainbow Dash* Yo iré por ellas no dejare a mi niña en ese infierno. (Intentando ponerse de pie mientras que debajo de ellas los colores se arremolinaban)

*Princesa Celestia* Rainbow Dash concéntrate en tus recuerdos o serás arrastrada a las profundidades.

*Applejack* No te atrevas… a decirnos que aceptemos… que nuestras hermanitas están condenadas… si existe alguna manera de salvarlas… sea cual sea el costo con gusto lo pagaré. (Levantándose mientras se estremece violentamente)

Más para horror de Celestia vio cómo las Niñas se levantan, algo que creía que sería imposible dada la dura prueba que habían pasado, algo que incluso ella no creía que pudiera afrontar y mucho menos salir airosa, pero lo que la dejó muda fue el ser que a espaldas de sus protegidas se encontraba dado que había levantado una de sus extremidades delanteras y para su horror una esfera apareció de la nada apenas suspendida a pocos centímetros de su mano con una intensa tonalidad roja como la sangre pero mientras más la observaba más oscura se volvía hasta que se convirtió en un negro azabache donde pudo ver el reflejo de sus protegidas y ella, pero fue en ese momento que el Terran se volvió y pronunció.

*Ing. Carlos* ¿A cualquier costo? ¿Segura señorita?

Ante aquella pregunta las Mane Six se giraron aún tambaleándose para enfrentar al ser, que las cuestiona, más cuando se giraron ninguna palabra abandona sus bocas dado que ante ellas el ser que momentos antes habían visto había cambiado radicalmente tanto en sus vestimentas como en su complexión, dado que aparentaba ser más joven del ser que observaron ese mismo día,más sus ojos seguían pareciendo tan cansados como lo había sido la primera vez que lo habían visto y aunque deseaban gritar, insultar y maldecir por lo que estaba ocurriendo no podían dado que en el momento que lo vieron con ropas más formales que eran parcialmente cubiertas con un largo abrigo negro sintieron una gran aprensión en sus pechos mientras su corazones se aceleraban vertiginosamente, mientras que en el fondo de sus mentes un instinto ancestral les mandaba a salir huyendo y alejarse de aquel ser.

Más no lo hicieron porque aquel ser les había planteado una pregunta que tenía la posibilidad de salvar a su familia y aunque Celestia sentía la misma aprensión por la singular energía que emanaba y rodeaba a aquel ser que a momentos parecía tan familiar como si la hubiera sentido toda su vida pero a la vez tan diferente y ajena.

*Ing. Carlos* Porque el costo para salvarlas puede ser muy alto y no está exento de riesgos para los involucrados en el mejor de los casos nuestros sistemas nerviosos serán destruidos por las energías psíquicas y en el peor… bueno mejor no pensar en ello.

Con cada palabra que pronunciaba aquel ser, un escalofrío recorría la columna vertebral de las presentes, más para horror de la princesa del sol las niñas se miraron entre sí, antes de asentir en un acuerdo y sin palabra pronunciada miraron al Terran y asintieron al unísono y con aquel gesto, el ser sonrió con una sonrisa depredadora, pero antes que Celestia lograra elevar una barrera entre sus protegidas y el ser dado que de el orbe que se encontraba suspendida unos pequeños fragmentos se separaron e impactaron simultáneamente en cada una de las Mane Six que al instante se desplomaron mientras que las ponis caían en la inconsciencia el Terran daba algunos pasos más allá de la frontera del pequeño oasis en el que se encontraba solo para repentinamente hundirse en una cápsula de descenso orbital, arrojada desde la órbita alta de algún planeta en el sector Koprulu.

Durante el pequeño lapso de tiempo que duró la caída, el Ingeniero dejó a su mente imaginar y contemplar todos los posibles desarrollos a través de la tormenta de recuerdos que para la gran mayoría de Terrans resultan demasiado traumáticas, más para él no era ni siquiera comparable con sus propios crímenes o los crímenes que otros habían cometido.

Pero sus divagaciones terminaron cuando el ambiente a su alrededor se volvió sólido meros segundos antes que aterrizará sobre una superficie multicolores en la que tres capullos palpitaban y en su interior las Crusaders abrieron los ojos al unísono y con un pensamiento, destrozaron los capullos como el recinto que se encontraba a su alrededor lo que dejó una vez más la tormenta de recuerdos comenzó a invadir aquel lugar, mientras esto ocurría las Crusaders se percataron de la presencia de aquel ser que les resultaba tan familiar como si durante años lo hubieran conocido y a la vez tan ajeno como el lugar donde se encontraban, pero su confusión llegó pronto a su fin cuando la tormenta empezó a cubrirlas nuevamente con los recuerdos de otros lo que tuvo una reacción instantánea de las niñas que subyugaron la tormenta a su voluntad a través del poder descomunal que solo parecía crecer a cada momento alimentado por el poder de la tormenta.

*Terran* (Caminando hacia las jóvenes) Parece que la han liado a lo grande.

*Sweetie Belle* (Caminando hacia la izquierda) Miren nada más quien a venido a buscarnos…

*Terran* (Caminando hacia la dirección general de las jóvenes) Entiendo que esto las haya abrumado chicas, pero no pueden quedarse estancadas aquí.

*Scootaloo* (Caminando hacia la derecha) Abrumado… es que acaso eres capaz de comprender siquiera lo que ha ocurrido, lo que hemos visto, lo que hemos oído, lo que hemos aprendido.

*Terran* (Caminando hacia las jóvenes) Entiendo perfectamente lo que les está ocurriendo y el daño que les he causado, pero no por ello pueden abandonar quienes son.

*Apple Bloom* (Caminando hacia el Terran) Daño… daño y dolor sufrieron todos los ponis a los que he destrozado o los potrillos que he entregado para ser convertidos en esclavos o los que les he arrancado extremidad a extremidad por fallar en sus misiones y desperdiciar mi tiempo.

*Terran* (Deteniéndose y observando a las jóvenes mientras siguen andando) Chicas no quieren hacer esto si me permiten les ayudare en encontrar quienes son, nadie tiene que salir herido.

*Scootaloo* (Caminando hacia la derecha) Chicas no quieren hacer esto… ¡Claro que queremos hacer esto! Si no lo hacemos seremos castigadas de formas que no puedes ni imaginar.

*Terran* Sí deciden luchar perderán.

*Sweetie Belle* (Deteniéndose a algunos metros del Terran) Crees que nos someteremos ante tus amenazas con lo que hemos experimentado… No me someteré ante nadie.

*Scootaloo* (Deteniéndose a algunos metros del Terran) Chicas quién irá primero.

*Terran* No lo duden ni un segundo pequeñas sea cual sea lo que hayan experimentado no se comparará a lo que me veré forzado a hacer.

*Apple Bloom* (Deteniéndose a algunos metros del Terran) Basta ya de palabrería sin sentido, esto terminara de una sola forma y lo sabes.

*Terran* Lo se, pero no quería que fuera de esta manera… perdónenmen por lo que estoy apunto de hacer; lo siento chicas.

Sobre aquel mar de colores y recuerdos Celestia había erigido una poderosa barrera para proteger el área donde sus protegidas yacían inmóviles desde que se desplomaron tras ser alcanzadas por aquellos fragmentos de aquella esfera que creó aquel ser.

Más sin importar cuanto intentan inducir su energía en ellas para ayudarles como hicieron cuando las rescataron del océano de recuerdos, que en el momento que les purgara supo que pertenecían a los Feathers Raven Black más ahora sin importar cuánta energía usase no alcanzaba llegar a hasta la conciencia de las niñas delante de ella.

Más para su horror cuando se preparaba para volver a intentar purgar la energía de aquel ser el océano bajo ellas pasó de ser tranquilo e inmóvil a estar en medio de una feroz tormenta, donde inmensa olas se elevaron tan altas como montañas y lo que una vez fue un mar multicolor paso a un rojo sangre que empezaba a tornarse en un negro azabache desde la distancia y al mismo tiempo las Mane Six empezaron a temblar incontrolablemente mientras la nubes de tormenta oscurecieron, los cielos y relámpagos rugían mientras corrían por el cielo tormentoso mientras que desde las partes más oscuras emergían auténticos seres de pesadillas que se acercaban más y más a su ubicación, pero en el momento que Celestia usó su poder para erigir una nueva barrera para proteger a las pequeñas los temblores de las niñas se detuvieron tan abruptamente como comenzaron, pero fue el momento que Celestia se sintió acechada por un grupo de depredadores, lo que provocó que instintivamente girara la cabeza sobre su hombro solo para ver que sus protegidas se encontraban de pie con los ojos abiertos pero allí donde deberían estar sus ojos, ahora solo el negro más puro se podía ver ante ellas algo que la hicieron estremecerse hasta su núcleo más que la marea interminable de dientes y garras de auténticos seres de pesadilla, que estaban haciendo su camino directo a su posición mientras ella no sabía cuánto podría mantener su barrera ante aquellos seres.

Sin importar a donde mirase Celestia no encontró lugar donde aquellos seres de pesadilla no se encontraran, más para su horror se percató que otras figuras empezaron a emerger de la oscuridad, pero se percató que aquellas nuevas figuras eran diferentes que las primeras pero seguían dirigiéndose a su encuentro, más fue en el momento que se dio cuenta que la oscuridad ya las había alcanzado su ubicación, fue cuando el tiempo pareció detenerse ante ella dejándoles congelados en la eternidad mientras que por de bajo del mar de rojo sangre y negro azabache la furia del conflicto estaba siendo desatada.

Minutes to Midnight.

En un principio ni las Crusaders ni el Terran se enfrentaron físicamente, solo se observaron en silencio más en el momento que las Crusaders liberaron a aquellos seres en los recuerdos de aquel mar que las atormentaban y los mandaron contra el Terran, este respondió soltando a sus propios monstruos de pesadilla que corrieron profiriendo rugidos y chillidos enloquecedores y pronto miles de seres se enfrentan en un singular combate mientras los cuatro comandantes no se quitaban los ojos de sus contrarios en prevención de su siguiente movimiento y como lo contrarrestarían y atacarían.

Mientras que las Crusaders poseen el potencial y el poder enloquecedor que la tormenta les proporciona. Él Terran poseía el conocimiento y el control de su poder adquirido a través de años de entrenamiento a un punto muy fino y pronto ese dominio creó la abertura necesaria para comprometer a las Crusaders cara a cara con las razas titánicas que dominan el sector Koprulu y con un chillido enloquecedor las posiciones de las Crusaders fue invadida por una marea infinita de Terrans, Protoss y Zergs que no dejaron ningún camino para poder escapar.

Lo primero que sintieron las Crusaders fue el calor abrasador, más cuando abrieron los ojos lo único que pudieron ver fue el desierto que las rodeaba, en un principio trataron escapar de la memoria, como hicieron durante sus sueños, más cada vez que lo intentaban eran regresadas al punto donde comenzaron en un primer momento profirieron gritos y exigieron ser liberadas, más el sonido del viento fue su única contestación por lo que maldijeron con aquellas palabras y frases que escucharon en los recuerdos, más sus maldiciones pronto fueron detenidas por el sonido que aumentaba cada vez mucho más cerca a ellas y pronto pudieron ubicar de donde provenía y aunque un primer momento pensaron que se trataba de una tormenta de arena pronto pudieron deslumbrar los primeros seres que aquel entorno daba, pero lo que vieron hizo clic en un recuerdo particular, un recuerdo que fue grabado en fuego en sus memorias, un recuerdo que no les pertenecía, un recuerdo cargado de desesperación y horror.

Dado que aquellas criaturas que se acercaban a ellas a hora ya no eran formas borrosas si no seres definibles e identificables en cada una de sus características desde los apéndices superiores delanteros que terminaran en agudas dagas de lo que identificaron como huesos gracias a los recuerdos que les atormentaron donde en más de uno se vieron obligadas a desmembrar a otros seres, mientras cuando vieron lo que debía ser sus rostros, sus instintos primarios gritaron huye tan rápido y tan lejos como seas capas del depredador, dado que dos inmensos ojos estaban demasiado juntos con la boca dentada más espeluznante, que nunca les indicó que aquel ser era un depredador y no un herbívoro.

Más las enloquecidas Crusaders ignoraron su instinto e invocaron a los seres que las atormentaban en sus recuerdos en cantidades incalculables, para protegerse de aquellos seres que pronto las comenzaron a rodear, solo para que en cuestión de segundos comenzaron a masacrar a sus atormentadores de manera sistemática, sin permitir que ningún ser escapa, más esto no disuadió a las Crusaders que convocaron a más y más ponys con cada pérdida que tenían, pero eso no hizo ninguna diferencia dado que en el momento que las criaturas les alcanzaron su visión se volvió roja como la sangre solo para que segundos después regresa tan clara como si nunca se hubiese nublado.

Pero en esta ocasión no regresaron a sus cuerpos sino que una vez más fueron huéspedes en los recuerdos ajenos que pertenecían a otro, joven y lleno de energía, de esos que no duran mucho en el Cuerpo de Marines. Un niño como ellas, y con un futuro incierto, comenzó a vender teléfonos no reglamentados en casa en casa para conseguir dinero para salir con chicas y pagar las cuentas. Un día golpeó la puerta del sargento Robert Maury, un reclutador de Marines que no tenía ningún interés en los productos que vendía aquel joven. Tres días después, el joven estaba a bordo de una nave de transporte camino a Turaxis II, donde comenzaría su entrenamiento; en el viaje le llenaron la cabeza con historias de combates históricos, viajes de descansos legendarios y la gloria de conseguir medallas. Pero pelear contra los Zerg no era exactamente el camino excepcional del que le habían hablado. No había nada de glorioso en ver a esos monstruos aniquilar y despedazar hombres y mujeres por igual aunque la mayoría de las veces eran solo niños que se creyeron adultos, mientras que sus compañeros solo podían ver cómo la sangre les salía de la boca a borbotones y cubrían sus viseras doradas como una batidora de daiquiris macabra mientras peleaban a muerte para no terminar como ellos.

Por las noches, cuando todos los miembros del escuadrón se acurrucaban en las entrañas hamacas de un cuartel improvisado mientras esto pasaba las Crusaders sintieron el transcurso del tiempo, los minutos se volvieron horas, las horas días y los días semanas. A medida que las semanas transcurrían y las Crusaders acompañaban al joven y veían lo que él veía y sentían lo que él sentía, mientras pasaba más tiempo en el frente de la batalla con la muerte respirándole en la nuca, ellas se percataron de una terrible verdad que aquel joven escapaba, mientras que, poco a poco. Una idea. La idea de un momento en el que él ya no tenía que pasarse los días dentro de una armadura pesada CMC o "Powered Combat Suit" que fue un exoesqueleto blindado, mientras se amontonan con un grupo de marines más viejos que él que eran casi como hermanos y que le tomaban el pelo por cualquier frase inocente que le saliera de la boca mientras él soñaba con el día en que dejara de ser "el muchachito". La imagen de Mary Lou le recordaba la época en la que todavía no conocía el sonido de un enjambre de zergueznos en plena arremetida, ni lo que era tener la certeza de que lo único que había por delante era sangre, muerte y violencia. Ese tipo de experiencias cambia mucho más de lo que cualquiera puede siquiera imaginar a cualquier ser para siempre.

El día que los zergueznos se cargaron a Irmscher no había sido muy diferente de los demás días infinitos de la guerra. La mayoría consistían en una espera interminable. Los marines se la pasaban sentados y oyendo al viento ulular y desaparecer en un silencio gris, silencio que llevaba una promesa oscura en el vientre.

Pronto las Crusaders entendieron que aquel joven junto a su escuadrón tenía órdenes de mantener la posición y defender la instalación, un relé de comunicaciones pequeño en la península meridional de un mundo conocido como Anselm. Una semana antes, habían cavado trincheras profundas alrededor del sistema de satélites y habían establecido refugios y dos tanques de asedio para vigilar el perímetro. Habían dispuesto una base para recibir información y enviar a las flotas que se encontraban en lo profundo del sector. También habían construido un cuartel, pero el escuadrón no pasaba mucho tiempo allí. Los valiosos segundos desperdiciados fuera de su armadura CMC en el campo de batalla podían hacer la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte, y por eso las trincheras mugrientas se convirtieron en su hogar.

Nadie había pensado que los zerg atacarían la instalación Lawndale. En el gran marco de la guerra, su importancia estratégica era ínfima. Por eso, cuando la alarma desgarró el silencio y Virgil Caine, el sargento del escuadrón Rho, comenzó a ladrar órdenes, todos los marines se pusieron de pie rápidamente y se prepararon para lo peor. Pero lo que sucedió estuvo lejos de ser lo peor. Fue una misión suicida para los zergueznos. Nada tenía sentido. Las bestias eran muy pocas y estaban en desventaja. Aun así, los estúpidos alienígenas se lanzaron al ataque.

Antes de siquiera verlos, uno los oía a la distancia, ese zumbido inquietante, ese chirrido que penetraba los oídos.

Mientras el Joven preguntaba a nadie en particular -¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Qué es lo que quieren?- Las Crusaders ya los veían: veinte zergueznos rabiosos le mostraban los dientes y avanzaban implacablemente sobre sus piernas poderosas, las garras preparadas, la boca llena de una espuma horrible. Parecían perros rabiosos y mutantes liberados por un amo cruel.

Mientras que aquellas preguntas nunca recibirían respuesta. Pronto el sonido de las púas hipersónicas llenó el vacío y ya no había más tiempo para pensar. Lo único que quedaba era actuar.

Los zergueznos estaban en clara desventaja numérica, pero eso no importaba; era como si una muerte Terran valiera lo mismo que diez muertes Zerg. Enseguida el escuadrón de aquel Joven se dio cuenta de que la idea de cavar trincheras había sido un error. Varios zergueznos habían logrado arrastrarse hasta los estrechos confines y dado el tamaño de las armaduras de CMC que usaban los marines, gran parte del escuadrón quedó atrapado dentro de las trincheras junto con los monstruos. El fuego aliado caía como una tempestad y destruía los improvisados muros de tierra.

Fue cuando las Crusaders Profirieron un grito que les helo la sangre cuando vieron a los zergueznos lanzándose sobre ellas con sus fauces abiertas y sus extremidades superiores listas para atraparles. Lo que les permitió ver en cámara lenta como una garra afilada como una cuchilla atravesó el visor y se le ensarto en la clavícula, no pudieron hacer más que aullar del dolor. Mientras otra garra le abrió la armadura como si fuese una lata.

Cuando finalmente el último de los zergueznos había muerto, el Joven que aún se aferraba a la vida junto a las Crusaders. Todavía se preguntaba por qué habían atacado si no tenían posibilidades de sobrevivir. Se preguntaba por qué habían venido para matar a unos pocos, para matarlo a él. Aunque las niñas no lo sabían sus mentes estaban experimentando los efectos completos de un stimpack que le circulaba por las venas de aquel soldado y que inundaba su cerebro pues habían sido diseñados para maximizar su eficiencia en combate con la poca salud, mientras el corazón les latía cada vez más lento, los dispositivos de seguridad del traje de CMC trataban de cauterizar las arterias destruidas y mientras esto ocurría un marine lo mecía en sus brazos mientras el sargento Caine de la unidad miraba primero hacia él joven marin y luego hacia la parte superior trasera de la trinchera justo al borde de los terrenos de la instalación. Más antes de irse el joven marine que agonizaba junto a las Crusaders giró su cabeza con lo último de sus fuerzas y lo vio en su pulcro uniforme a un oficial superior que lo observaba, mientras el Joven susurró: —Mary Lou— antes de irse mientras que las Crusaders lo reconocieron como el ingeniero por sus rasgos aunque este ingeniero era mucho más joven del que habían conocido.

Una vez más la oscuridad se convirtió en la única compañera de las Crusaders y mientras que sus personalidades enloquecidas alardeaban y maldecían muy en su interior las mentes de las Crusaders estaba hiperventilando jamás había experimentado nada como eso en ninguna de sus aventuras, era cierto que habían sentido el abrazo de la muerte que casi les reclama para siempre cuando conocieron al Terran, pero nada como lo que acaban de experimentar otra cosa que notaron fue que cada vez les era más fácil pensar por separado de su parte atormentada.

Con este nuevo conocimiento las Crusaders se percataron que sus personalidades atormentadas no estaban realmente solos en la oscuridad dado que en ella, ojos brillantes les observaba desde la distancia más nunca se percataron de ellas sus contrapartes que estaban en control de su ser lo mismo no ocurrió cuando el Terran apareció a las espaldas de ellas lo que provocó que saltaran para alejarse de aquel ser lo que conllevo a que se acercaran peligrosamente a aquellos ojos brillantes.

Peor los ojos solo las observaron acechándolas como un depredador hasta que enfrente de ellas otro Terran con un elegante traje mientras tomaba asiento frente a ellas en lo que parecía una mesa ovalada y antes de que dijera algo, una voz se escucha en todas las direcciones

-Noticia de ultimo momento pedimos disculpas por interrumpir su programación habitual-

-Presentadora- Me informan que tenemos una transmisión en directo desde uno de nuestros corresponsales en el mundo donde los Zerg han comenzado su ofensiva.

-Corresponsal- Les pido discreción con las siguientes imágenes ahora con nuestro corresponsal en la escena.

Lo siguiente que vieron las Crusaders como sus personalidades enloquecidas, fue a otro Terran con ropas más casuales que le daba la espalda a la escena que transcurría detrás de él mientras comenzaba a dar su informe, mientras un conjunto de formas que no reconocieron giraba perezosamente en la esquina inferior, para su horror una vez más vieron a los marines que formaban un perímetro frente a una gran avenida y abrían fuego en repetidas ocasiones de forma ininterrumpida en contra de algo que no se podía ver mientras esto ocurría una gran sombra oscureció al corresponsal que busco con la mirada en el cielo por el objeto infractor más sus rostro cambió instantáneamente a una expresión de horror ante lo que la cámara siguió la trayectoria de la vista del corresponsal que durante un momento había dejado de hablar y no podía dejar de mirar, porque aquello que perseguían a aquel objeto con formas espantosas propias de los Mutaliscos que atacaban continuamente al coloso en el cielo con una de sus dos bocas que lanza algún tipo de objeto que había rebotado en dirección a donde los marines se encontraban.

-Ingeniero- Había estado levantado desde la madrugada ese día, pegado al mapa táctico y bebiendo café quemado mientras oía y veía ocasionalmente las transmisiones de noticias civiles.

-Ingeniero- Para cuando recibí la confirmación de mi solicitud de refuerzos desde y fuera de aquel mundo ya había perdido a más de dos mil marines y dos Cruceros de Batalla que tenía la unidad Beta, así fue como comenzó mi mando para defender aquella ciudad.

Mientras que las personalidades enloquecidas se reían y burlaban del Terran las Crusaders realizaron una pregunta que escapó de sus labios y alertó a sus otros yo de que algo les estaba ocurriendo.

-Crusaders- Por qué estás mostrándonos esto?

-Ingeniero- Me temo que es la única manera que conozco para ayudarles a recuperar el control de su conciencia y destruir estas personalidades fragmentadas.

-Sweetie Belle- Crees que unos antiguos recuerdos nos harán desaparecer… jajajajaja.

-Scootaloo- Ríndete ya y déjanos destruirte.

-Apple Bloom- Esas pequeñas niñas que están en nuestro interior jamás serán tan fuertes.

-Ing. Carlos- Eso creen.

-Ing. Carlos- ¿No quieren saber lo que pasó después?

-Crusaders- Tenemos que saber, efectivamente, podremos liberarnos.

-Ing. Carlos- En ese entonces ya estamos en guerra abierta contra otras dos razas una se llamó así misma Protos, la otra la conocimos como Zerg y habían estado en guerra entre ellas desde antes que mi especie llegara al sector.

Una vez más las Crusaders y sus contrapartes enloquecidas fueron lanzadas al interior de un nuevo recuerdo. Más cuando levantaron la cabeza y abrieron los ojos lo primero que vieron fue un mapa táctico idéntico al Centro de Mando y en la pantalla de este mismo vieron una construcción en el terreno en tiempo real, que abarcaba hasta donde las redes de sensores habían sido desplegadas por los equipos, pero cómo si el destino decidiera hacer acto de presencia una explosión vino desde una de las ventanas de observación y provocó que una consolas cercana estallara en chispas por el daño recibido, motivo por lo que giraron la cabeza para ver qué había ocurrido solo para ver a otro Terran que se encontraba empalado a través de su pecho por un extraño objeto que parecía orgánico y había quedado atorado en la silla donde el operador se encontraba sentado, aunque se encontraba cubierto de sangre y órganos pronto se percataron que la extraña arma poseía un color amarillento mientras su borde interior era ligeramente más oscuro como el metal.

-Ingeniero- Ayudante eleva los mamparos de emergencia y dame un informe de estado.

-IA- Sector cuatro y ocho han caído, el conteo de bajas a sobrepasado los quinientos efectivos.

-Ingeniero- Mierda hemos perdido los puertos y los barrios bajos más densamente poblados, necesito redirigir y establecer otras vía para evacuar a los civiles de la zona de batalla, sin comprometer el tránsito de fuerzas hacia el frente… Ayudante ¿las evacuaciones civiles de la zona en que porcentaje se lograron?

-IA- Se concretó la evacuación efectiva de un sesenta y cinco por ciento de los civiles en la zona.

-Ingeniero- Ayudante recalcula nuestra efectividad defensiva con nuestros actuales combatientes y la llegada de los refuerzos a nuestra zona de combate contra la actual taza de pérdidas de terreno y unidades.

-IA- Calculando… Nuestra capacidad de soporta un conflicto total es de cuarenta y ocho por ciento y en descenso… la probabilidad de que los refuerzos lleguen dentro de un margen de tiempo aceptable para apoyar la defensa de la ciudad es del doce por ciento.

Mientras el Ingeniero comenzaba a manipular los sistemas desde el mapa táctico, obtiene acceso a los diferentes sistemas del Centro de Mando entre ellos los programas dedicados a la guerra, para colocar su código de seguridad para remover los bloqueos de seguridad que le permitirán traer al frente de batalla las fuerzas necesarias para compensar las bajas que estaba teniendo.

-Ingeniero- Ayudante, comienza a cargar copias maestras en la red de batalla del sistema estamos manteniendo esta ciudad sin importar que.

-IA- Carga completada… estatus de fuerza de seguridad colonial removido… cambiado a fuerza táctica de asalto planetario.

-IA- Restricciones removidas de los núcleos de diseño de infraestructura de las unidades VCE.

-IA- Restricciones removidas de los núcleos módulos de investigación y desarrollo, comenzado descarga de datos desde la red de defensa planetaria de la confederación.

-IA- Restricciones de infraestructura civil removida… error restricción habilitada.

-IA- Restricciones removidas en conformidad al empleo de fuerzas de combate en contra de otras.

-IA- Economía de guerra establecida… explorando… adquiridas ubicación de activos estratégicos en las inmediaciones.

-IA- Restricciones removidas en el reclutamiento de miembros desde los centros penales.

-IA- Activación de programas de resocialización para fuerzas penales.

-IA- Comenzando transporte de módulos de cryostasis… primer paquete de crio tubos con soldados resocializados entregados a los cuarteles.

Mientras el Comandante observa la lista de confirmaciones que iban apareciendo en una proyección del mapa táctico para no entorpecer sus funciones administrativas de los oficiales al mando maldecía internamente por la estupidez de algunos políticos que había complicado en gran medida la defensa de la metrópolis al impedirle usar la infraestructura civil.

Mientras el comandante manipulaba el mapa táctico para reforzar las defensas, redirigir fuerzas a zonas que las necesitan, encargaba nuevas unidades a los cuarteles para reemplazar las pérdidas, encargaba la construcción de nueva infraestructura e indicaba la recuperación de ciertos recursos estratégicos a las fuerzas VCE.

-IA- Comunicación entrante Comandante… en pantalla en tres segundos.

-Sargento Caine- Aquí unidad Bravo dos, tenemos bajas necesitamos extracción inmediata, hemos encontrado un grupo de civiles que quedaron atrapados en el fuego cruzado.

-Ingeniero- Sargento qué demonios hace aún en los barrios bajos, debieron evacuar la zona hace minutos y reagruparse en el acceso de la autopista a la zona comercial.

-Sargento Caine- Quien demonios eres… dónde está el coronel Harper, Ayudante?

-IA- El coronel Harper se encuentra KIA tras la destrucción del Crucero de Batalla que abordase y se dirigiese a través del centro de la ciudad antes de ser derribado. Después de eso el oficial asignado como enlace por la Inteligencia confederada asumió el mando.

Con aquella declaración de la IA el Ingeniero redirigió una porción de la red de batalla y en segundos la representación táctica de la zona de combate fue reemplazada por grabaciones donde él y el sargento veían imágenes de cómo la guerra empezaba así como algunos combates dentro de la ciudad. Mientras observan la destrucción de un crucero de batalla que se derrumbaba sobre un rascacielos mientras los mutaliscos lo sobrevolaban, se arremolinaban a su alrededor y le escupen proyectiles al casco, que estaba en llamas y emanaba humo. Mientras que en la parte inferior del monitor se leían mensajes. Ninguno de ellos eran alentadores; todos hablaban de cantidades abrumadoras de muertos, sectores asediados, heridos que necesitaban atención especializada.

-Ingeniero- Estamos en guerra soldado, aliste a sus fuerzas.

Mientras el Sargento veía las imágenes parecía que masticaba algo en su boca pero no parecía decidir si era amargo o dulce, mientras esto ocurría el mapa táctico una vez más reanudo su función mostrando la zona de combate, el monitoreo de las infraestructuras, como la adquisición de recursos y los movimientos parciales de los enemigos dentro del alcance de la red de sensores.

-Sargento Caine- Señor cuáles son sus órdenes?

-Ingeniero- Mantenga su posición abriré un sendero dentro del territorio ocupado por las fuerzas invasoras, los extraeremos.

-Sargento Caine- Entendido señor mantendremos la línea hasta que lleguen.

Segundos después la transmisión se cortó solo para revelar al oficial táctico encargado de la seguridad de la base que le miraba con una actitud desaprobatoria ante sus decisiones.

-Ingeniero- ¿Táctico dónde estaba?

-Táctico- Esos marines deben abandonar esa ubicación y se deben reagrupan con el contingente de la carretera, para comenzar la contraofensiva.

-Ingeniero- No ha respondido a mi pregunta.

Mientras el ingeniero introducía nuevas órdenes en la red de batalla para movilizar parte de los contingentes de marines para comenzar maniobras para adelgazar las fuerzas enemigas presentes en la zona central de los barrios bajos.

-Táctico- Me encontraba atendiendo una reunión con el gobernador local en lugar del coronel cuando la Ayudante de la sede del gobierno indicó que las fuerzas de seguridad estaban tomando el control total de los activos tanto civiles como estratégicos e introduciéndolos en la red de batalla.

-Táctico- No sé qué estaba pensando cuando decidió hacerse con los recursos de esta ubicación pero pienso que el alto mando no le gustara que uno de sus oficiales de inteligencia decida hacerse con el control total por unos simples animes que atacan los barrios bajos de una ciudad.

-Táctico- Por lo consiguiente considere removido de su cargo de manera inmediata y efectiva… ahora deje que un auténtico oficial de la armada se haga cargo y tranquilice al gobernador de que esto no es un golpe de estado ni el intento de imponer una dictadura militar en una de las colonias del gobierno confederado.

-Táctico- (Levantando una mano para llamar a los miembros armados de la sala de control en el centro de mando) Maldito psiónico (Susurrando para sí)… ¡Arrestar al oficial de inteligencia y escoltar a sus residencias y encerrarlo!

Más para su sorpresa los miembros de seguridad que lo rodeaban no le hicieron caso a la orden,

más voltearon a ver al oficial de inteligencia que recientemente había reclamado el puesto de comandante en busca de órdenes.

-Táctico- ¡Soldado es que a caso no me a escuchado le e dado una orden y como su oficial al mando le exijo que las cumpla!

-Soldado- ¿Señor sus ordenes?

-Ingeniero- (negando con la cabeza, antes de mirar al oficial Táctico) Arrestar al oficial Táctico bajo los cargos de insubordinación ante una ofensiva enemiga y confinar a sus aposentos; soldado deje un guardia en su puerta con órdenes de usar la fuerza si es necesario.

-Soldado- De inmediato señor.

Mientras que el oficial táctico era escoltado fuera del centro de control y llevado a sus habitaciones en el centro de mando este alegó y amenazó que todos serían llevados ante un consejo de guerra por seguir las órdenes de un loco más en el momento que las puertas blindadas se cerraron el silencio se restauró completamente en el centro de mando.

-Ingeniero- Ayudante abre un canal con la sede del gobierno civil.

-IA- Canal abierto Comandante.

-Gobernador- ¿Quien demonios eres tú! ¿Dónde está el oficial al mando! (Exigiendo mientras en su rostro se pueden observar las venas pulsando por un aumento de su actividad cardiaca)

-Ingeniero- Hasta que no lleguen los refuerzos y un miembro de alto mando o de mayor jerarquía el oficial al mando soy yo. Gobernador y quisiera recordarle que la interferencia civil durante una operación militar es motivo de encarcelamiento.

-Gobernador- Osas amenazarme acaso ¿No sabes quien soy yo?

-Ingeniero- Me importa bien poco quién seas, a mi me ha ordenado el alto mando a fungir como enlace entre los laboratorios de investigación y las fuerzas del coronel.

-Ingeniero- Más le recuerdo que el gobierno Confederado no verá en buenos ojos que la ciudad se ha destruida, como activos esenciales por la incompetencia de los cargos públicos. (Mirando hacia la Ayudante y con un asentimiento el canal con la sede civil fue cerrado)

-Operadora- Dios… (Se cubrió la boca con las manos)

Mientras el operador se quedaba en estado de shock ante lo que las diversas pantallas en su terminal mostraban.

-Ingeniero- Que ocurre operador, informe.

Más el silencio fue la única respuesta y mientras los segundos pasaban y el ingeniero debatía qué fuerzas desprender del contingente principal para apoyar en la operación de evacuación y mientras ingresaba órdenes en la red de batalla para que las fuerzas se distribuyeran en busca de cubrir los posibles puntos de entrada de la zona defendida.

-Operadora- Señor las bioseñales del escuadrón asignado a proteger los túneles que llevan a los refugiados están muertos, no hay confirmación de sobrevivientes en la zona.

-Ingeniero- Ayudante… muéstrame la ubicación en pantalla.

En segundos fueron proyectadas múltiples pantallas que emergieron para mostrar las últimas posiciones conocidas del escuadrón en cuestión pero para horror de todos los presentes la última ubicación era dentro del sistema de túneles de servicio de la Mega ciudad en el área donde se habían ubicado a los refugiados y desplazados por el conflicto que asediaba la ciudad.

En fracciones de segundos la IA trajo la alimentación de las cámaras de la ubicación a un primer plano solo para ver en alta definición como los presentes en la zona estaban siendo despedazados por cientos de zergueznos que se habrían paso a través de todo lo que encontrará en su camino y los gritos de horror que eran acompañados por los horribles chillidos de los zergueznos podían escucharse mientras se abalanzaba sobre su siguiente víctima.

Mientras esto ocurría las Crusaders que hasta ese momento habían sido tan silenciosas como ratones, no pudieron soportar más, sus mentes eran un infierno de emociones y pensamientos más sin darse cuenta sus contrapartes parecían sumisas y distantes como si lo que veían estaba colocando un gran peso sobre ellas convirtiéndolas en simples espectadoras.

-Scootaloo- Se los están comiendo vivos.

-Apple Bloom- Los recuerdos de aquellos ponys son como el fuego de una fogata que arde con violencia apenas contenida por las rocas que delimitan el perímetro.

-Sweetie Belle- Pero esto es como un incendio forestal que arrasa todo a su paso.

-Apple Bloom- Consumiendo todo lo que encuentra para alimentarse para crecer con más fuerza.

-Scootaloo- Ellos arrasan todo a su paso, no hacen distinción alguna ante nada que encuentran.

-Apple Bloom- Esto no puede compararse ante lo que esos ponys hicieron esto es… cómo…

-Sweetie Belle- Las grandes batallas en esas antiguas guerras descritas en los antiguos libros en el castillo de las hermanas reales en el Everfree.

-Scootaloo- Si, ¿pero por qué no se sienten similares a lo que experimentamos con ponys?

*Ing. Carlos* Eso es porque mi intención no es hacerles daño sino ayudarles a entender.

*Ing. Carlos* En ocasiones se encontrarán ante desafíos que las obligaran a tomar decisiones que harán que muchos cuestionen sus motivos para ordenarlas y harán que pongan en la balanza su integridad en contra del bienestar de la mayoría.

-Sweetie Belle- Pero ¿Por qué no hacen nada para salvar a esos pequ… Terrans?

*Ing. Carlos* Observen pequeñas el resultado de mis decisiones y piensen en esto mientras lo observan seré acaso un lobo con piel de cordero. Recuerden que la oscuridad es una parte de todos los seres, no sirve de nada ignorar su existencia más aún cuando ésta sirve a cada uno de nosotros cuando nos hallamos ante situaciones de vida o muerte.

-Ingeniero- (Tras un largo minuto de observar en silencio las transmisiones) Ayudante nuestras fuerzas más cercanas a la zona?

-IA- El escuadrón cinco tres, si se redirige a través de está ruta podemos tener una parte de la sección de tanques dentro del alcance de modo de asedio dentro de tres minutos.

-Ingeniero- Abre un canal con ellos.

-IA- Canal abierto…

-Soldado- Aquí escuadrón cinco tres.

-Ingeniero- Soldado aliste a su escuadrón y prepárese para repeler a fuerzas enemigas en la siguiente ubicación, estará recibiendo apoyo de fuerzas mecanizadas de largo alcance en unos minutos.

-Soldado- Enseguida. Señor, ya lo escucharon soldados muévanse tenemos nuevas órdenes.

-IA- Ya han sido alteradas las ruta pertinente de las unidades mecanizadas y ya se encuentran en tránsito.

-Ingeniero- Bien infórmame cuando comience la operación. Ayudante ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaremos en preparar una ruta para extraer a los civiles?

Segundos después el escuadrón comenzó a moverse en dirección de las coordenadas designadas más para su horror como una imagen salida de una pesadilla que no tenía nada que envidiar del infierno ocurría y donde alguna vez fuera uno de los centros creados para acoger a los civiles que habían sido desplazados por el conflicto se había convertido en un pandemonio donde corrieran ríos de sangre donde los zergueznos se daban un banquete con los civiles que habían cazado mientras que en los edificios familias o lo que quedaba de ellas se escondían en espera de la posibilidad de escapar

-IA- Comunicación entrante…

-Soldado- Comandante estamos en posición para comenzar operaciones dentro de la periferia del refugio norte… Señor creo conveniente mandar más fuerzas para apoyar esta labor.

-Ingeniero- Toma nota Soldado, en cuanto tenga fuerzas de las que prescindir serán redirigidas.

-Soldado- Señor, reglas de combate.

-Ingeniero- Considere todo en la zona como un hostil en potencia, tiene autorización para disparar a la menor provocación.

-Soldado- ¿Cuál es la estimación para la llegada de los blindados?

-Ingeniero- Ayudante ¿cuánto tiempo para que lleguen?

-IA- Un minuto comandante.

-Ingeniero- Bien, teniente comience la operación en los siguientes setenta y cinco segundos estarán recibiendo apoyo de artillería.

-Soldado- Comprendido… Señor qué hacemos con los civiles en la zona?

-Ingeniero- Manténgalos en donde se encuentran refugiados, no permita que salgan en grupos o de manera individual donde puedan ser heridos… si los hostiles llegasen a escapar de la zona de refugiados es para informar de inmediato y comenzará operaciones defensivas hasta que se le ordene lo contrario.

-Soldado- Comandante.

Mientras el Ingeniero tomó un sorbo de café, su mente volvía una y otra vez a la imagen de la masa compacta de zergueznos que se metía a la fuerza entre los callejones. Le recordaba esas trincheras de años atrás donde vio perecer a cientos de soldados. Exhaló con fuerza y dejó que todo el aire le saliera de sus pulmones antes de cerrar los ojos. Para concentrarse en su deber y asegurar la vida de cuantos pudiese.

Para el Ingeniero los segundos fueron como horas cada vez que recordaba cómo fueron las batallas contra las fuerzas enemigas que fueron repelidas a costa de cientos de vidas y mientras él recordaba su oscuridad, crecía con más fuerza y virulencia infectando cada pensamiento cada emoción de los presentes y mientras esto ocurría una parte de su subconsciente de él se regodeaba con lo que las pequeñas habían hecho y se enorgullecía de ellas, dado que aunque habían colapsado no se habían perdido a sí mismas en su oscuridad.

Más un pensamiento fugaz vino a él que aterro a todos los involucrados, dado que una vez que se hicieron con el control de su oscuridad la recompensa por su logro que dejaría que hicieran lo que quisieran con las fuerzas enemigas que les atormenta de aquella manera.

Cuántos irían sobrevivir al embate de las niñas ¿Cuántos serían despedazados con un simple pensamiento? ¿Cuántos serían convertidos en simples peones para dar caza a sus compatriotas y partidarios? ¿Cuantos?

Más con horror las hermanas eran espectadores sin voz, ni voto, ya que en aquel suplicio su propia mente empezó a ser corrompida por los recuerdos de aquel ser y algo oscuro emergió dentro de ellas.

Mientras las fuerzas enemigas eran repelidas ha un área, otras dos eran atacadas durante horas, el patrón fue repetido de una forma precisa, casi mecánica, era una simetría fría pero efectiva y el Ingeniero lo sabía.

-Operador- Señor el distrito corporativo es nuestro de nuevo.

-Operadora- Comandante múltiples atacantes avistados en el área de suministros y la sona investigación.

 **Parte Dos en unos dias espero.**

 **Disculpar la tardansa mi pc murio en un incidente de laboratorio.**

 **Agradecimientos al final del siguiente capítulo.**


End file.
